<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil's Plaything by ApocalypticRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593313">The Devil's Plaything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticRomantic/pseuds/ApocalypticRomantic'>ApocalypticRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's Plaything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Animal Slaughter, Art inside, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Body Worship, Bondage, Brain Damage, Brothers, Cannibalism, Chair Bondage, Child Murder, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Controlling Behavior, DARK DARK DARK, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Domestic Violence, Dominant/submissive relationship, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotica, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Starvation, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Horror, Human Captivity, Imprisonment, Interrogation, Involuntary Cannibalism, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Maid Fetish, Maids, Male Slash, Male/Male, Master &amp; Pet, Master &amp; Servant, Master and pet, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Yandere, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overlord - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Sex Addiction, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Training, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tail Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent torture, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, a/b/o dynamics, archdevil, artwork inside, bipolar tendencies, demiurge is evil, demiurge is not nice, demiurge keeps humans as pets, demiurge porn, demiurge yaoi, dominant demiurge, graphic smut, incubus, involuntary child murder, master and servant, non consensual mind control, sex is a weapon, yaoi art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticRomantic/pseuds/ApocalypticRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebas's sympathetic heart gets the best of him and despite his better judgement, he takes pity upon and rescues the second girl who was being beaten in the brothel. Lord Ainz, needless to say, isn't too pleased with him for bringing home another stray, and as punishment does not grant her protection under his name. Brain damage and amnesia from her traumatic experience presents a blank slate and easy prey to Demiurge, and he decides to lay claim to her as his personal servant; partially just to spite Sebas, but mainly to use her as his own plaything. She quickly learns that if she is to survive in the Devil's domain, the only way may be to grow horns herself.</p><p>Elements of Stockholm's syndrome and psychological abuse. </p><p>💖💖💖 THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Also, I've included a ton of ART (mainly NSFW) inside! 💖💖💖</p><p>After much fun/improvement, I am rewriting it with new content, concepts, and now, in second person!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support. It has meant a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy what is still to come!<br/>You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Demiurge, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) &amp; Original Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's Plaything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His New Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I began this fan fiction on another site long ago, and am slowly rewriting and revising it.</p><p>I've noticed the majority of the fics involving Demiurge that I have seen (on pretty much every site) feature the main character as a Guardian, or another Supreme Being, and have our favorite demon being rather submissive and worshiping towards the female. </p><p>I decided to take a different approach and make the main character a human, and Demiurge's personality Dominant and controlling (as he would naturally be with someone he considers inferior). I adjusted his racials and made him an Incubus, so it opens the door to all flavors of sexual and hostile fun. This also presents the ability for him to invade dreams and easily turn them into nightmares. </p><p>Demiurge will be paired with our main character throughout several chapters, but he will later take an interest in Lord Ainz as well, and there will also be a new male character introduced down the line. </p><p>This story is loosely based on the anime (although I have read the light novels and the manga). Yes, the timeline is going to be a little out of order, but this is purely just for fun.</p><p>Plot development throughout the story but really begins to pick up and darken (and I MEAN DARK) around chapter five.</p><p>Just to be clear, this is not your usual Overlord fanfiction. If you are looking for sweet or fluffy romance with Demiurge, a replay of the anime and repetitions of story arcs and your favorite scenes, you will not find that here. In this fic, I write my own content from the viewpoint of the character or Demiurge. </p><p>In this story, Demiurge is what he is. A Devil. Cruel, controlling, and self-serving. His intent is to psychologically toy with and experiment with her, to test her limits and learn her breaking point. He attempts to mold the human into what he wants her to be. An obedient slave, a toy, his personal plaything.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just gonna stop ya'll right here and ask you read Experiment 3069  (rewritten version of The Devil's Plaything) first. 😂 While this story will always be my first baby, I think everyone will prefer the rewrite. There has been so much trial and error with this story and my writing process has evolved since I began this fic back in 2019 on another site. </p><p>Experiment 3069 is everything I want this story to be and more, but you can bet I'm drawing plenty from this source material to integrate with the rewrite.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had very little memory of how she ended up here. She did, however, recall a beating so brutal that she passed out from pain. The client who was responsible was deeply dreaded by all the girls on site, and he visited every week.</p><p>The door to her room, no, her prison, slammed open; he always had to make a violent entrance- a precursor to the agony which was sure to follow, and a golden halo spilled around the silhouette of his huge form which damn near blocked the doorway; but this was no angel. He was her own personal devil.</p><p>Why did it <em>always</em> have to be him?</p><p>She had learned a long time ago to stop begging. To stop crying. To forget pleading with him to stop. He was unfeeling. One cannot reason with stone, with that which has no emotion or feeling whatsoever.</p><p>She could only wait for it to be over.</p><p>She took a shuddering breath and wondered how long she could stay conscious this time as he took what he wanted, and broke her again.</p><p>He was an abuser, and absolutely merciless. He had struck her before, but on this night, he seemed particularly enraged, and as soon as he had her behind closed doors, he viciously unleashed all of his fury. A hard, open palmed slap sent her reeling back against the wall, and before she could recover from it, he punched her as violently as possible in the nose, tearing a broken scream from her throat. Her eyes watered and her ears rang, making the world around her go silent; she could hear the blood rushing in her head, and his muffled laugh of cruelty as she sputtered blood.</p><p>It was hard to see much, but she could think, despite the pounding pain. She used her other senses; touch and hearing, to take note of her surroundings in the brief precious moments before he determined where he wanted to strike her next. Maybe she could crawl into the closet and-</p><p>He kicked her in the ribs with enough force to crush the air from her lungs, and she heard an audible crack of splintering bone.</p><p>In addition to a broken rib and a badly swollen and bruised face, there was an aching pain throbbing angrily between her legs from the last client who tore her. Her left eye burned and rapidly swelled, and she barely managed to see through a narrow slit. A sharper sting where her lip had split open added insult to injury. But she reminded herself she will feel numb soon enough; as long as she could hang on to her life, as long as she kept breathing. Once he was done, they would shoot her up with her angel of mercy, a powerful dose or morphine so she could handle the next monster they unleashed on her.</p><p>If she survived this one.</p><p>Her vision grew dim and blurry with tears, but she could still make out his face twisting into a psychotic grin. She learned to both fear and hate that fat, smug face more than anyone's. She would give anything to dig her nails into his greasy, disgusting flesh and rip with all the hatred she possessed, that hot, red sun of rage inside her body that swelled every time she saw him. How she wanted to hear him scream. Hatred was the only thing that kept her alive; her one shred of hope that she could live to one day see him suffer as he made her suffer.</p><p>Another hard blow to the head. Vertigo twisted her balance in several different directions at once. She hit something cold and solid; the floor. Coppery blood flooded her mouth and soaked her tongue. She felt a dizzying wave of nausea, but fought it tooth and nail. If she threw up what was in her stomach, she would lose what little nutrition she was given, and it may be another 24 hours (if she was lucky) before she ate again. They did not have scheduled meals; she ate when they remembered to feed her and the other slaves. She pushed her hands shakily against the ground as she tried to drag herself as far away from him as possible. Then another brutal strike, and she drifted in and out darkness.</p><p>
  <em>'I hope to die this time. Please just let me fucking die.'</em>
</p><p>It was like this every single time. He would beat the Hell out of her until he was satisfied that she had screamed and bled enough, and then he would use her raw. And for some reason, she had suddenly become his favorite. His last favorite was thrown into the street just a few weeks ago, presumably now dead.</p><p>She both heard and felt a loud thud that shook the floor; something huge and heavy crashed in front of her. It thrashed and bellowed, and she realized it was the client. Had he landed on her he would have broken several of her bones, if not crushed her to death.</p><p>
  <em>'Did he trip? Or have a heart attack?'</em>
</p><p>Now was her chance. She snarled with all the fury of a feral animal fighting its way out of a corner, and flung out her right hand, curling her fingers into claws and raking downward over what she hoped to be his eyes with every ounce of strength she had left. She felt warm moisture bloom under her fingertips, and a tiny spark of victory trickled into her veins when an agonized scream reached her ears.</p><p>
  <em>'I made that fucker bleed!'</em>
</p><p>Through her watery vision, she could vaguely make out that there was a dark shape towering over her, but it was much thinner than her assailant. The grossly overweight client responsible was tossed aside effortlessly, as though he were no more than a sack of cotton; her defender was inhumanly strong and had the monster not been stopped, he surely would have clubbed her to death with his fists.</p><p>Whoever this was, he saved her. She would not fight whatever followed next. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She was too tired; her body was shutting down and rapidly descending into shock.</p><p>She heard a distorted warble of raised voices as she sank and resurfaced in the inky black sea of unconsciousness, and she felt as though she were floating, being lifted into the air, held securely in strong, warm arms. Her head rolled limply and arms hung loosely at her sides as she was carried into the night.</p><p>Before that, she remembered nothing. She awoke to feel something soft and plush beneath her. It smelled fresh and of clean linen; it wasn't musty like her old pallet of a bed, which was composed of scratchy, old blankets. As she stirred, she realized she was in an unfamiliar bed with new sheets, something she had not seen or felt in ages.</p><p>
  <em>'Where am I?'</em>
</p><p>She shifted, and felt a fluffy pillow under her face. A pillow! She had not had such a thing since...she didn't remember. She nuzzled into it and dozed off and on, drifting in and out of dreamless grogginess. She became dimly aware of the low tones of voices in the room and muted clattering from a nearby presence. Other than that, it was eerily quiet. This place was absent of the usual screams of pain and groans of the brothel she had been enslaved in.</p><p>Someone was here. But where 'here' was, she didn't know.</p><p>She was afraid to awaken fully and see who she belonged to now.</p><p>She did not know if twenty minutes or twenty-four hours had passed when the weight of someone settled next to her on the bed, and she could no longer ignore what was happening around her.</p><p>She hesitantly opened her eyes, and slowly and cautiously peeked at who invaded her space. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as her bleary eyes made out it was a female, around her age. Relief immediately washed over her.</p><p>The girl was kind faced, golden haired and finely dressed as a maid.</p><p>She was holding a steaming bowl of food on a tray and timidly watching her from the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Is it alright if I look at you?" The maid whispered.</p><p>She slowly nodded. To anyone else this would be a strange question, but she knew all too well what it meant. She and the other brothel workers had been trained not to make eye contact with the clients unless it was demanded of them. To do so without permission could result in a slap or worse. This maid had been in the same position she was just freed from at some point in time.</p><p>She looked back at her, meeting her cerulean blue eyes and an inkling in the back of her mind told her she knew her somehow.</p><p>"I'm glad you pulled through. Are you hungry?" The maid asked. She held out a bite of stew on a spoon to her and she nodded again, and opened her mouth in robotic obedience. If she didn't eat when told, it may be days before she tasted anything but blood or bodily fluids on her tongue.</p><p>The seasoned meat and buttery potatoes and robust juices tasted so good she wanted to cry. They did not have the privilege of eating cooked food at the brothel. They were fed bread and dried meat to keep them all as thin and weak as possible. She swallowed it with effort, as her throat was still bruised.</p><p>"Th-thank you." Was all that left her mouth before she broke down and sobbed uncontrollably for the next half hour. The maid held her, and to her surprise, cried with her.</p><hr/><p>Over the next two weeks, the maid attentively tended to her wounds and she couldn't shake the feeling that she seemed distantly familiar. Severe head trauma prevented her from remembering how she knew her at the time, and after another agonizing week of recovery she recalled that this girl had actually been working in the same brothel, where they were both slaves, and she too was nearly beaten to death by the same abusive client. The last she had seen of her, she was being drug out and tossed into the street like trash, believed to be dead. She was reminded of her name, Tuare, and asked the maid how she managed to escape with her life. She was told Sebas, the Butler of Nazarick, had been kind enough to rescue them both. She had a very vague recollection of someone stopping her assailant but unfortunately did not even remember his face, and oddly enough not even her own name, her family, or much of her past, thanks to brain damage-induced amnesia.</p><p>Tuare explained she had been brought to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The Great Underground Tomb was a ten Floor dungeon, and each Floor had its own unique theme. The First to Third Floors were modeled after a catacomb-like tomb. The Fourth Floor was an underground lake. The Fifth Floor was a frozen glacier. The Sixth Floor was a rain forest. The Seventh Floor was a mainly volcanic landscape complete with a sea of magma, save for the occupant's personal quarters where he did paperwork and Defense management. The Eighth Floor was a wasteland. And the Ninth and Tenth Floors were the realm of the gods; in other words, the home base of Ainz Ooal Gown.</p><p>Tuare relayed to her that her fate would be decided by the ruler of Nazarick, Lord Ainz. She was reassured that the Lord granted Tuare protection under his name, and allowed her to work as a maid and cook in the Tomb. But Tuare also cautioned that if she were to stay here, she had better make herself useful, or they may dispose of her, either by death or sending her away. Tuare managed to gain favor with Sebas, which ensured her safety in a Tomb full of inhuman entities which despised mankind. She put that piece of information in her back pocket for later, and hoped she could do the same.</p><p>When she recovered enough to be able to stand and walk, and the worst of her wounds were healed, she asked Tuare if it was possible for her to have a shower.</p><p>She was guided to the bathroom and it dawned on her that she had no idea how to work the knobs of the faucets. The bath at the brothel was always already drawn for them. She stared dumbly at the silver knobs until Tuare realized what was wrong.</p><p>"It's okay, I didn't know how to either until Sebas showed me." Tuare said, before she turned them both and like magic warm water rained down into the tiled enclosure.</p><p>Tuare assured her she could take her time and she would wait for her outside.</p><p>She hastily undressed and stepped in. And when she felt the hot water cascading down her skin, she was half convinced she had somehow died along the way to the bathroom and gone to heaven. At the brothel they were allowed supervised baths, but it felt so...dirty, to have to soak in a tub of your own and a stranger's filth to try to get clean. But a shower allowed her to feel like the grime was completely washed away, like she was truly cleansed.</p><p>She honestly didn't know how long she had been roughly scrubbing at her skin, but once she was pink and almost raw, she decided it was enough. She stood under the falling water until her feet ached in protest before she was satisfied that she had scraped and washed away the outer layer of skin that had been violated by dozens of strangers. When she stepped out, she took a brief look at herself in the mirror.</p><p>She had seen herself in the mirror, once, about six months ago. And it shook her to her very core, how little she recognized herself. Her eyes were hollowed pits, with dark circles of purple shadowing them and her face was badly bruised. Her lips were pale, her cheeks sunken, and her flesh ashen. What had looked back at her...was a zombie. A broken, hollow-eyed doll.</p><p>She knew then it would not be long before she was thrown away, like the other girl had been. She stopped looking at her reflection after that. She no longer wanted to be reminded of just how few grains of sand were left in her hourglass.</p><p>But her reflection was different now. Changed, and for the better. While the ghosts of bruises on her face, arms, ribs and legs still lingered, they had faded considerably. She began to gain a little weight now that she was eating regularly, making her cheeks looked fuller and she finally had the strength to stand on her own. Her eyes were no longer hopeless and hollow. The bags beneath them had for the most part disappeared. And they were blue-she had forgotten they were cobalt blue, like Tuare's. Her lips had regained their rosy color, and had also plumped. While her skin was still pale, she no longer appeared to be on the verge of death; it had a dim glow of recovering health. Her hair was no longer lackluster and limp either. It had body to it, once again forming loose waves and reclaiming its golden sheen.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe...maybe I'll be okay.'</em>
</p><p>Feeling like a new woman, she took Tuare up on her offer to show her where she works in the Tomb. She was eager make a good impression and to prove her worth in order to convince Lord Ainz she was worthy enough to not return her to the brothel.</p><p>She would rather die than be sent back to that Hellhole.</p><p>Tuare was kind enough to lend her a spare maid's dress so she could at least look the part.</p><p>"I'm sorry it's a little small, but as soon as I can I'll get one for you in your size." She promised. "But it still looks great on you! You're going to fit right in with the rest of us."</p><p>Tuare finished lacing up the corset back for her, and she gave her uniform a final once-over in the mirror, making sure the micro-skirt wasn't tucked into her underwear and that the seam running up the back of each thigh-high stocking was symmetrical. She adjusted the low-cut cleavage of her uniform, ensuring she wouldn't fall out if she bent over for one thing or another. She was a little leggier than Tuare, so the black dress fell just barely mid-thigh and was accentuated with ivory trim, with a full puffy skirt beneath. It also had a white half-apron, with pockets included for a notepad to take orders for the kitchen and restocking supplies. She was also handed a feather duster.</p><p>With real clothes, she felt a little more human, and less like an animal kept in a cage. She had not worn something nice like this since...she still couldn't remember, but it must have been before she belonged to the brothel, her personal prison. She loved it, the way the fabric covered her, the illusion of protection, of safety it gave her. Her sinuses began to sting as she withheld tears.</p><p>"I felt the same way when Sebas gave me my first uniform too." Tuare said quietly, noticing how it affected her. "I never thought I would wear anything so soft before he took me in."</p><p>"It's...so elegant." She said. "If it wasn't for a meant for a maid, I would feel like royalty."</p><p>"I thought the same thing. I had never touched silk in my life. " Tuare replied.</p><p>She sniffled and pushed her emotions down into that dark place inside her. She could cry later. Now she needed to earn her keep.</p><p>"What do I...where do I start?" She asked.</p><p>"I would start in the hallway, and once you get a feel for it, we can move you up to cooking in the kitchen with me. I need to go prepare dinner for the evening, but I'll be back in a little while. Will you be alright by yourself?"</p><p>She hesitated momentarily, but then nodded.</p><p>"You may see other maids or maybe even Guardians while you work. Sebas has made everyone aware you are here, so you will be safe. But don't forget to bow to anyone you see. Guardians demand utmost respect." Tuare cautioned her before left she her to proceed with her duties.</p><p>"Okay. I certainly will. Th-thank you, Tuare. For everything." She said.</p><p>Tuare smiled, and bowed at the waist, lowering her head. She returned the gesture somewhat clumsily.</p><p>As she dusted the hallway and many elegantly framed paintings hanging throughout the tomb, she gradually became more comfortable by herself and practiced in her movements.</p><p>
  <em>'This isn't so bad. In fact, it's easy. I can do this.'</em>
</p><p>Just as she began to gain confidence, she heard light footfalls behind her. At first, she thought this to be Tuare returning to check on her, but as she looked over her shoulder and the silhouette drew closer, she could discern it was someone much taller.</p><p><em>'Shit...'</em> Anxiety began to bloom in her chest.</p><p>A man. A dauntingly tall man.</p><p>He was broad-shouldered and sharply dressed in a vermilion pinstripe suit, his hair black and slicked back into jagged points. His features were sharp and regal, as were his ears; they were long and pointed with silver rings and cuffs adorning his right one.</p><p><em>'Not a man. Something inhuman.'</em> Her anxiety increased tenfold.</p><p>Something flashed through her mind. A fracture of a memory.</p><p>Someone...maybe her mother or perhaps an older sister, used to read to her from a book which featured the native species of Yggdrasil, and she remembered seeing charcoal drawings of dark elves, ogres, goblins, lizard men and demons of all classes.</p><p>He did not resemble an ogre or goblin though. He was much more human-looking, and devilishly handsome, undeniably more attractive than any of the clientele that she was forced to serve at the brothel.</p><p><em>'Is he a dark elf?'</em> She asked herself.</p><p>A pair of silver ornate spectacles shielded his eyes. He had an air of authority and high intelligence rolling off him, and she deducted that he must be a Guardian. The way he carried himself with his hands casually tucked behind his back told her he was deadlier than he looked; her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed a steely armored-plated tail armed with six long spikes on its final segments fluidly swaying behind him.</p><p>He was not just a demon. He was an Arch Devil.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh. Shit.'</em>
</p><p>Her heart flipped into her throat and her blood ran cold with dread. Time slowed to nearly a standstill.</p><p>He continued his path towards her.</p><p>She did not simply bow; no, he was far more intimidating than what a bow of respect would require. She dropped to her knees and lowered her head, trying to make herself as small and insignificant as possible.</p><p>Demiurge glanced her way and momentarily raised an eyebrow, somewhat taken aback by her respectfully submissive gesture. As far as humans knew and were concerned, he possessed the power of a God (or in his case, a Devil) and they should respect and fear him as no less, which this lowly insect clearly understood. Of the few encounters he had with the much weaker race, never did they bow; if they didn't try to foolishly fight him, they typically only stood clear of his path or fled in terror. Thanks to Sebas, he never got more than a lowered head out of Tuare. He loved that this one knelt to the ground at the mere sight of him, and he had not even uttered a word to her.</p><p>Demiurge passed her by. His inhumanly acute hearing could detect her racing pulse, and he could smell fear screaming from her every pore. A vicious grin spread across his face, sharpening his features.</p><p>"You may now stand." He said without turning to her as he reached the end of the hallway. His voice was firm but flowed like silk, but was also empowered by a passive skill. This skill was called Command Mantra, and it could instantly turn the weak-minded into puppets dancing on his strings. However, he knew he did not have to waste this power on the girl, as she seemed completely submissive to him. She would no doubt obey.</p><p>She was a little surprised by this; she didn't think he would have deemed her worthy to waste words on. But she did as she was told, and cautiously stood, straightening her maid's dress.</p><p>"Th-thank you, Master." She said quietly. She had been advised to always address her clients as Master when she was in the brothel. Giving them the impression of submissiveness and complete control often prevented things from escalating further, should they be prone to violence. While the Devil was not a client, she did not doubt him to be a potentially violent individual.</p><p>
  <em>'Master'.</em>
</p><p>Demiurge absolutely loved the sound of that.</p><p>After turning the corner where she could not see him, he chuckled to himself. The Arch Devil relished how terrified humans were of him, and he completely got off on their fear and submissiveness to his power. And this little female seemed to be an especially submissive one. Oh, how Demiurge liked this. Always the one to bow before Lord Ainz, he had someone bowing before him for a change. He would very much be looking forward to their next encounter.</p><hr/><p>Over the next few days this became routine. He would take the same path in the hallway as always, and when crossing hers she would kneel to him, and lower her head until he gave her permission to rise. He took great pleasure in how her heart rate sky-rocketed in his presence, how she would freeze and then fall to her knees as though he were Lord Ainz himself. And how she stank of fear around him greatly appealed to the predator in him. He felt her wary gaze on his back as he would pass by, and knew her eyes were transfixed on his weapon of a tail as he would turn the next corner.</p><p>While she was undoubtedly afraid of and tremendously intimidated by the red clad demon, he was...interesting to look at, to say the least. No man she had ever laid on looked quite like him; as most of the men were dressed in protective armor, or at least brandished some sort of weapon. The fact that he dressed elegantly like a gentleman and wore no physical protection (his tail was deadly looking enough) told her he could not only very well take care of himself, but was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>As an Archfiend he was dangerous, and she knew she should be nothing but terrified of him...but she found that forbidden factor appealing. She was oddly attracted to him, not only his refined yet edgy appearance, but his confidence and power was truly enticing.</p><p>She assisted Tuare in the kitchen one afternoon, and then joined her for lunch in the maid's quarters to bring her up to speed on how well she was faring.</p><p>"I can't thank you enough for helping me. I'm actually starting to feel more...<em>human</em> again. And I think I actually like it here." She said before taking a bite of her salad.</p><p>"Of course! I'm always happy to help. I'm glad to see you are adjusting well. This place can certainly take some getting used to, especially with us being the only humans." Tuare replied. "Have you seen Sebas or any of the other Guardians since you have been here?"</p><p>"I... actually <em>can't</em> remember what Sebas looks like." She shook her head lightly as she tried to remember. "I try every day, and sometimes I remember bits of my life before the brothel, but I still don't remember how I ended up there."</p><p>Tuare put her hand over hers from across the table and squeezed reassuringly. "It's okay if you don't remember yet. I can reintroduce you to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."</p><p>She nodded, and then continued. "But I think I did see one. He was kind of scary, but...attractive?" She tried to find the right words. "I bowed like you said, and he permitted me to rise after he passed by. I've seen him a few times, and he always allows me to stand afterwards."</p><p>"He actually spoke to you?" Tuare seemed genuinely surprised. "The Guardians rarely speak to me. Even after Lord Ainz granted me protection, I'm still treated as an outsider. Only Sebas really sees us as worthy of respect. It must have been him! What did he look like?"</p><p>She closed her eyes and unconsciously bit her lip to hide a shy smile as she remembered.</p><p>"He was tall...and handsome. He wore a vermilion suit and red tie and had long, sharp ears. A tail too. He was intimidating, but I have never seen such a handsome face before. You know how unattractive all of our clients wer-" She stopped when she saw Tuare's face pale and her eyes widen in shock.</p><p>"You saw Lord Demiurge?!" Tuare whispered, as though she feared he might hear her. "The Arch Devil?"</p><p>"Um...if that is his name, then yes." She confirmed. "Is-is that bad?"</p><p>"He is the Guardian of the 7th Floor. The Commander of Defenses. When I first arrived here, Sebas and Lord Ainz were deciding what to do with me, Sebas said Demiurge had suggested killing me outright as a means of preventing information of Nazarick from leaking to the outside world." Tuare admitted, still keeping her voice low. "He isn't...well, it's probably an understatement to say he is not fond of humans. He sees them as no more than toys or tools."</p><p>"...Shit." Was all she could say, and she swallowed nervously.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not trying to scare you, but I'm really surprised he spoke to you. I would definitely be very careful around him. He's dangerous." Tuare cautioned her.</p><p>She nodded, showing that she understood. Tuare was quiet for a while, and then changed the subject, but she had trouble focusing on whatever Tuare was now talking about for the remainder of their lunch. She was on edge for the rest of the shift when she had to finish dusting their designated area. To her relief, she did not see the demon that day.</p><p>The following day, Demiurge was passing through the hallway as his presence was requested in the throne room, and again he found himself crossing paths with the human as she hummed to herself, performing her dusting duties. He stepped silently this time, so she did not see nor hear his approach. The demon paused when he was less than 6 inches away from her. He took this opportunity to take in her appearance. For a human female, she was rather pretty. Not as physically stunning as the succubus Albedo of course, but aesthetically pleasing nonetheless. The long, golden hair that hung loosely in waves around her shoulders and fell in tresses down her back smelled sweet, like honey, undoubtedly from helping Tuare cook pastries in the kitchen. He noticed her skin was unusually pale from spending the majority of her life indoors, and frame slender; he knew this to be because they were given little nutrition to keep them thin while imprisoned at the brothel. Bruises still dappled her exposed arms and neck but were gradually fading with the passing of time.</p><p>She turned with her feather duster in hand, and upon seeing his towering form standing before her, she promptly dropped it with a start and her voice fled her throat. Beyond startled, she fell to her knees and started to lower her head.</p><p>He bent at the waist and caught her chin in his black gloved hand before she could drop her head completely, and raised her face to meet his gaze.</p><p>She had to fight the urge to not jump at the unexpected physical contact, and kept her eyes averted from his face.</p><p>"<em>Look</em> at me, human." He hissed. The Arch Devil's voice carried a venomous chill that made cold fear trickle over her scalp.</p><p>She did as he ordered, trembling. His gloves were leather and soft, but his fingers within ended in claws that were sharp on her face, and threatened to puncture her flesh. Her gaze met his and she gasped. Behind the glass of his spectacles in place of eyes, there were what looked to be finely polished diamonds, which lacked pupils or sclera, and were intricately cut with countless sparkling facets. Her frightened reflection looked back at her on the dozens of mirrors of the gems. How he could see was a mystery.</p><p>The demon studied her eyes; they glistened with fear, as to be expected. She was questioning his intentions, but dared not speak. Yet she obeyed, and her gaze did not yield, despite her obvious terror. She quivered lightly against his touch, but held her ground.</p><p>She was ideal for what he sought.</p><p>His lips peeled back into a predatory grin, and her eyes widened even further as it exposed his sharp fangs to her.</p><p>"I believe I will make you my personal servant." His crystalline orbs glimmered mischievously.</p><hr/><p>It was within the next hour that she was brought before Ainz Ooal Gown.</p><p>And the ruler of Nazarick was the most intimidating entity she had ever seen; a colossal undead emperor reclining confidently on his throne, he made the fact that she thought the demon was frightening almost laughable. He was nothing short of terrifying; an Elder Lich, a sorcerer whose form was that of a 7-foot-tall skeleton clothed in a magnificent black academic robe, edged in violet and gold. The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design. However, his face was a bare ivory skull. Points of dark red light burned like flame in its large eye sockets, and behind that skull glowed a halo of black radiance. He was an Overlord; the highest-ranked of magic casters who had become undead in order to learn the most potent spells.</p><p>The nameless maid, the demon and Sebas had been gathered before him.</p><p>Upon seeing the gray haired and bearded Butler, she instantly recognized him, a small fragment of her shattered memory fell back into place. His hair was pure white, as was the beard and mustache framing his mouth. However, the old man's back was ramrod-straight, like a sword forged of steel. His face was wrinkled around his eyes with laugh lines which gave her the impression that he was a kind and gentle person, but his intense, steel-grey gaze was like that of a hawk sizing up its prey. This was her rescuer.</p><p>He was stone faced, and donned in a black tuxedo suit. But there was an underlying softness and warmth to his eyes; a kindness and mercy beneath the surface.</p><p>Sebas was extremely quiet and still, his lips pressed into a thin line. Something was wrong.</p><p>"I cannot imagine what would possess you to bring yet another human into the walls of Nazarick, Sebas. The ruler rumbled. "After the fiasco it created before, I do hope you had a very good reason."</p><p>It was clear he was not particularly pleased by her presence.</p><p>"Yes, Lord. Had I not saved her; she would have been beaten to death. The aggressor was the same ma-<em>monster</em> who had nearly killed Tuare. And her fate would have..." He closed his eyes, as though he were struggling to find the right words as he relived what he had witnessed. "I could not in good conscience stand idly by and watch her die." He concluded, tipping his chin upwards, resolute in he had done the right thing.</p><p>Lord Ainz looked somewhat thoughtful for a moment. He could see how affected Sebas was by this. While this was an inconvenience, he was also admittedly impressed; the NPCs were not only moving of their own volition, but seemed to be developing emotions that influenced their decisions as well.</p><p>Sebas had proved his loyalty once before by showing he would obey an order to kill the very human he rescued, so he did not doubt his allegiance in the least. No, this was a matter of the NPCs evolving beyond their programming.</p><p>"So, it was because her fate would have been Tuare's? Had you not prevented Tuare's death when she was left in the street to die?" Ainz connected the dots.</p><p>"Yes Lord. It is as you say." Sebas agreed. "I apologize for letting my emotions to dictate my actions once again. But that...monster could not be allowed to continue. It was more than a disgrace. It was criminal, what he had done. She is a victim, like Tuare, and not a threat to us in the least. I understand if you cannot allow her to remain here. But my Lord, I implore you to spare her life. Tuare remembers her and has taken to her well, and if I may humbly give my opinion, I think she would fare here even better with another human, a friend to confide in. "</p><p>Sebas knelt in a low bow as he pleaded for her life.</p><p>Ainz decided he would entertain the idea as this woman was harmless enough and allow her to remain, but he could not further encourage him to continuously bring home every battered human he ran across. As a reprimand, he would not grant her full protection in his name as he had with Tuare.</p><p>"So now that she is safe and healed, what do you intend to do with her? We already have one human working in the kitchen." Ainz asked, curious if he had thought any of this out.</p><p>"I understand this was not protocol, and the security risk that comes with bringing in outsiders, so if you wish it, I will have her memory wiped and will release her in a nearby town, as far away from the brothel as possible. And I will deal with the consequences of my actions, as they were punishable." He said with a submissive bow of his head.</p><p>She did not like the sound of that. She had never been on her own, ever, and was just now regaining some of her memories. Now she might lose it again?</p><p>What if someone in one of the towns recognized her and she were tracked down?</p><p>Demiurge stepped forward and knelt before the skeletal king, and raised his head. "Most honorable ruler, might <em>I</em> make a somewhat selfish request?"</p><p>"You may." Lord Ainz permitted as this piqued his interest.</p><p>"I would like this human as my personal servant. I have watched her clean and deem her competent enough to keep my personal quarters tidy, and having her around would certainly lighten the amount of work placed on Pestonya."</p><p>"An excellent idea, Demiurge. And I'm sure as far as Pestonya would be concerned, it was not selfish at all. I grant your request." With that, Lord Ainz sealed her fate.</p><p>She was partially relieved but also terrified by this decision. She would now be in the hands of the demon that Tuare was terrified of.</p><p>"My Lord, if I may suggest, I think she would fare better working in the kitchen alongside Tuare." Sebas could no longer stay silent and intervened. "They already know each other, and I feel she would be more comfortable working with her."</p><p>Sebas was well aware of Demiurge's true intentions. Needless to say, as a demon, they were anything but pure. Demiurge cast an icy glare at the butler. His eyes gleamed like polished steel.</p><p>"Oh? And what skills does she possess in cooking that you are aware of?" Demiurge inquired, a light air of sarcasm just beneath the surface. "She has only proven adequate in cleaning thus far, so-"</p><p>"I'm sure with Tuare to guide her, she will learn quickly." Sebas cut him off, but held his composure.</p><p>"Enough, you two. I will enact a compromise." Ainz put an end to their bickering. "She will work in the kitchen when she is finished with her duties on the 7th Floor, and therefore will be most useful to Nazarick. Demiurge, she is now assigned to you."</p><p>Sebas visibly bristled, but held his tongue. He didn't dare challenge his master's final decision.</p><p>"My most humble thanks for indulging, my Lord." The Arch Devil rose to his feet, to bow once more at the waist and he flickered his gaze briefly at the Butler, a sharp and victorious grin creeping over his face.</p><p>"And fear not, Sebas. I promise to take <em>excellent</em> care of her." The Arch Devil promised silkily.</p><p>She swallowed nervously, and saw Sebas almost trembling with rage, and his hands tightened into fists at his sides, but before the ruler he tried to maintain his resolve.</p><p>What the lowly human wanted was meaningless; how she felt about being handed over to the demon was not even discussed. The decision as to what would become of her was over in less than three minutes.</p><p>While he allowed this second human to stay within the Tomb to keep on good terms with the Butler, Lord Ainz extended his kindness to the nameless maid no further than that, as a means of ensuring Sebas would not make a habit of bringing home strays.</p><p>"Come, human, I will guide you to your quarters." The demon sauntered out of the throne room, his hands clasped behind his back and tail swaying, and she followed closely behind her new master obediently.</p><p><em>'Tread lightly. Remember what Tuare said.'</em> She reminded herself.<em> 'He is dangerous.'</em></p><p>Seeing as she had no choice in the matter, she tried to dilute her anxiety by looking on the bright side; perhaps this was a good thing. She had gained favor with a Guardian as Tuare did, and was hoped this would help ensure her safety her in her new surroundings.</p><p>She cast one last glance back to Sebas, who looked ultimately defeated. He eyes fell from hers and to the ground.</p><p>But it was that grim look on the Butler's face that prevented her from fully deceiving herself.</p><p>Something was very wrong.</p><hr/><p>It was a long, agonizing walk from the throne room to the 7th Floor. Her feet were killing her by the time they finally reached their destination, and she was thoroughly winded. Demiurge however maintained steady breath and had not even broken a sweat. He showed her into a small but cozy room with a bed, closet, and even her own bathroom complete with her very own shower, which she was absolutely thrilled for.</p><p>"I'll allow you to get settled." He said. "And dinner will be delivered at 7pm, as I'm sure you will need this evening to adjust and recover." He concluded, and then he turned to leave her to own devices.</p><p>"Thank you, Master." She said and bowed, but he did not respond.</p><p>As soon as he was out of sight, she shucked off her shoes and flopped unceremoniously onto the bed. Fuck, she was exhausted. Her body was still not at 100%, and she tired quickly. She took a long and much-needed nap.</p><p>The routine of her kneeling as the Arch Devil passed her in the main hall to the entrance of the 7th floor continued over the next month, and they grew somewhat accustomed to one another's presence.</p><p>He was civil and polite, and mostly kept to himself. The only words exchanged between Demiurge and the maid over the next few weeks were a curt 'thank you' when she brought him food or drink, him giving her permission to rise, and her thanking him. She did, however, do her job well, keeping everything from the floors to the furniture spotless and free of dust and dirt. The only area she was not to clean was beyond the colossal twin doors which separated the expanse of volcanic grounds and magma from his office and personal quarters where he worked and slept. She took pride in her work, but never received any praise from her assigned Lord.</p><p>She was still extremely intimidated by him, and every once in a while, she would notice him staring at her with the sharp, cold-blooded gaze of a wolf. Like he was waiting for her to run, so he would have a reason chase her. An excuse to sink his fangs into her flesh.</p><p>But despite those fleeting moments of unease and fear, she still found herself looking forward to their brief interactions on a daily basis, as the 7th floor was quite lonely; and only Pestonya, the dog-headed maid would appear once every two weeks to do a brief sweep of the area. Her work load was stretched across three other floors. Due to how busy she was (or perhaps because she was an unwanted and out-of-place human) she wasn't very chatty and she still found that only Demiurge and Tuare would really speak to her, making her feel extremely isolated.</p><p>Time passed quickly now, evaporating like morning dew in the blinding light of the sun.</p><p>For a time, it seemed like Demiurge simply had her moved to a different section of the Tomb. She didn't understand why Sebas had made such a big deal about being assigned to the Guardian of the 7th Floor, but she knew he must have had his reasons. The Arch Devil appeared to be a quiet master and wasn't cruel or abusive as far as she could tell.</p><p>She had been instructed by Pestonya to respectfully address him as Lord, Lord Demiurge, or Master. A reasonable enough request for their situation. He however addressed her as "you" or "human". He never called her anything else.</p><p>One day she was dusting the hallway to the 7th Floor and Demiurge approached her silently from behind.</p><p>"When you finish up here, I would like you to clean my personal chamber." He requested.</p><p>She jumped out of her skin and her stomach flipped into her throat, and she damn near dropped the feather duster as she didn't hear him coming.</p><p>Fuck, it was so unnerving how quiet he could be when he wanted to. Like a stalking panther.</p><p>"...Yes, master." She said before she swallowed thickly, and turned towards him. She briefly looked up at him, and then promptly dropped her gaze. She was gradually learning to look him in his startling gemstone eyes, as her new master preferred.</p><p>The Arch Devil stifled a laugh, his lips curling in amusement.</p><p>"You seem to be rather nervous. Do I <em>frighten</em> you?" He teasingly asked as he stepped closer to her, narrowing the distance between them to a mere three inches. She felt like she was shrinking beneath his shadow. He was dauntingly tall at six foot two, and radiated a dark shroud of evil and untold power.</p><p>Would he be angry if she said he absolutely scared the shit out of her, but she did secretly enjoy admiring him from afar?</p><p>
  <em>Probably.</em>
</p><p>"...N-no." She lied, meekly looking up at his towering form. He was at least two heads taller than her, maybe three. She had to crane her neck just to meet his eyes.</p><p>His eyes narrowed and mouth quirked into leer as he regarded her shaky response. Under the menace of that relentless diamond gaze, she was paralyzed.</p><p>Frozen like a rabbit being hungrily eyed by a wolf.</p><p>Demiurge unexpectedly grabbed her by her shoulder and fisted her golden locks tightly with his other hand. She yelped in shock as he roughly yanked her head back, exposing her throat and he lunged forward.</p><p>
  <em>'He's going to tear my throat out!'</em>
</p><p>He brought his face down into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She stilled.</p><p>"You aren't a very good liar." He hissed in her ear; his voice was silk but threaded with steel. "And you <em>reek of fear.</em>"</p><p>The demon's tongue flicked out in a brief lick against her flesh, sending her senses reeling in a downward spiral.</p><p>"I can even taste it; it is so strong."</p><p>His servant trembled in his iron grasp, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end; his breath on her throat was hot as it fanned over the sensitive skin and her face went numb with fear and something else which she couldn't identify. She breathed hard and fast through her nose.</p><p>"I strongly advise against lying to me. Because chances are, I will know the truth." And with that, he suddenly released her and sauntered away.</p><p>For at least three minutes she was numb; frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. Her heart was hammering hard against her rib cage and chilly, nervous sweat trickled down her neck. Her breath coarsely stuttered from her lungs as she realized she was alive, and he had not hurt her.</p><p>But she was so sure he was going to strangle her.</p><p>The predatory intent in his voice and gestures shook her to her very core. He was more animal than man; he held a powerful and violent demeanor wrapped in a thin veil of composure.</p><p>Now she was absolutely terrified to enter his quarters alone, but she had no choice.</p><p>
  <em>'Just do it. Go in, clean, and get out.'</em>
</p><p>When she shakily finished dusting the hallway, she used a trembling hand to quietly knock on the large twin doors to his quarters, and hoped like Hell he wouldn't answer. But he did, and she was granted permission to enter. She stepped inside to find him sitting in a chair with a parchment scroll unfurled in his hand, quietly reading. His armor-plated tail twitched restlessly behind him. The servant knelt to him, and he permitted her to rise, and as she did, she took in her surroundings. She was surprised to see that while it looked like a fairly normal room, there were skulls and bones, inhuman and human, everywhere. On the dressers and desk, hanging on the wall, and just about anywhere there was free space. She gulped and then noticed upon closer inspection that the very chair he was reclined in as he looked over a scroll, seemingly preoccupied, was entirely constructed of artistically arranged spines, ribs and femurs.</p><p>
  <em>'Holy shit.'</em>
</p><p>Every fiber of her being screamed at her to run from this place, but she knew that was the worst thing to possibly do in the presence of predator.</p><p>
  <em>'You can do this. You had better do this and do well. Your life may depend on it.'</em>
</p><p>The maid took a brief moment to compose herself and once steeling her nerves, she went to work dusting every surface of the furniture and the decorations of creature remains, and struggled not to tremble like a leaf as she looked into the hollow eye sockets of the human skulls that seemed to emptily stare back at her.</p><p>She couldn't help but wonder if they were the remnants of servants who had met their fate after failing or offending him in one way or another.</p><p>As she walked past a dresser, she stepped in something somewhat sticky. She looked down to see a large, dark stain on the wooden floor, possibly a spilled black coffee.</p><p>"I would like you to scrub that before you leave." Her master requested politely, and again she jolted hard.</p><p>Her back was to him, so she could only imagine the grin that crossed his face when he no doubt saw her jerk with a start.</p><p>"Yes, master." She slipped off her shoes so as not to track the mystery stain, and was thoroughly relieved to have the opportunity to step out of his graveyard of a room in order to retrieve a bucket of water and a scrub brush, even if it was for just a few minutes.</p><p>Once outside his quarters she breathed raggedly and rapidly, her heart raced uncontrollably as her composure temporarily crumbled. She went to the maid's closet to collect the necessary cleaning supplies. She was tempted to hide out in there, but if he could really smell her fear, she knew he'd find her in no time and worse, she'd be cornered.</p><p>The maid reluctantly but quickly returned and knelt in preparation to scrape at the stain.</p><p>She was too afraid to look at him as she cleaned, should she catch his intimidating gaze on her, so she kept her gaze averted.</p><p>To her horror, now that she was closer to it, the soured coppery smell and deep burgundy color made it frighteningly obvious that it was not a spilled coffee as she initially thought, but actually a blood stain, maybe a week old. And by the size of it, someone had died. It had not even been wiped, and she wondered if he had left it there purposefully, as a reminder that it could just as easily be hers should she fuck up somehow.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't think about it, just clean it and leave.'</em>
</p><p>She dipped the stiff-bristled scrub brush into the bucket of soapy water and crouched down on her hands and knees. It smelled like death, and she fought the urge to gag. She scrubbed what she could as she faced him, but to complete the job, she would have to have her back to him. There was only so much she could get from one direction as it was oddly placed and collided with a baseboard.</p><p>'Fuck.' She hesitantly turned the opposite way.</p><p>Demiurge had been observing her from the corner of his eye, as she hurried around with a feather duster, flicking it over the various surfaces delicately like a little bird, occasionally glancing his way but terrified to make eye contact. She was obviously eager to flee, but still managed to do a thorough job and knew better than to shirk her tasks.</p><p>Good. Efficient, if nothing else.</p><p>But that maid's uniform which was two sizes too small was torture.</p><p>He watched and wondered what it might feel like to pull her into his lap to feel her curves beneath the thin lace and ruffles...but then she got down on all fours to scrub at the stain. He had expected her to face him the entire time out of fear of taking her eyes off of him, but no. She did the complete opposite, much to his surprise and pleasure.</p><p>Demiurge saw her maid's dress hike up as she was facing away from him, carelessly scrubbing away; he then held his breath when he noticed her underwear was practically nonexistent- a mere scrap of lace. The demon watched intently with heated interest; his carnivorous stare unblinking like a shark's. She leaned further downward and scraped the spot harder, and unbeknownst to her, she was treating him to a fabulous view of her ass, framed in white silk ruffles and bare except for where her black garter straps bisected each cheek from the tops of her stockings to the connect with the hidden belt. The thought of pinning her down and mercilessly fucking her on all fours in that position flitted through his naturally sinful mind, but he exercised self-control. Instead he licked his lips, and grinned a wolfish grin.</p><p>All in good time.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening she took a brief moment to lean against a table in the kitchen and catch her breath while a tray for her Master was prepared. Her feet were killing her and she ached all over from her seemingly endless day of bending, stooping and carrying various things.</p><p>Her nerves were fraying as she waited to bring her Demonic Lord his dinner. Once it was done cooking, a chef passed it to her; a thick filet of prime beef steak, barely flame seared, it was almost raw and soaking in a pool of bloody juices. It had been seasoned with roasted garlic and herb, garnished with parsley, and tastefully paired with a goblet of red wine.</p><p>It was no surprise to her that the demon was a true carnivore.</p><p>She carried the plate gingerly to his quarters on a tray, being especially cautious not to spill the wine. She again found him reclined in his ivory chair, seemingly quite absorbed in another scroll he was reading, as though he had never moved from that position. She timidly approached him.</p><p>"Your dinner, my Lord." She bowed at the waist before her master.</p><p>"Excellent." He said, and permitted her to rise with a brief motion of his hand.</p><p>Demiurge set aside the scroll and stood, and stalked to the table. She watched his steely plated tail smoothly sway behind him like a steel serpent gliding through water as he elegantly seated himself.</p><p>She delicately set the plate before him at the table as he placed his napkin in his lap, and she started to lay out his silverware in the order of which Tuare had showed her; then she felt something ice cold and smooth like the flat of a blade suddenly caress the back of her thigh. She jumped with a start and promptly dropped the knife on the floor with a clatter, her breath hitching in her throat in horror that she had just made a mistake. Her pulse kicked wildly out of fear of what he might do to her for dropping his silverware. Now he would have to delay his meal while she retrieved a clean one.</p><p>"Please, f-forgive me!" She stammered in startled shock.</p><p>Without thinking, she bent over to pick it up, and again he was granted an even closer and more glorious view of her ass. His jaw clenched and his hands flexed at his sides as he resisted the intense urge to grab and squeeze those perfect, creamy globes of flesh.</p><p>All he could imagine was walking up behind her, holding her down, bent over just like that, and slapping that beautiful ass with an open palm while he whispered in her ear what filthy things he would do to her. Then he would smooth his hand over her ivory flesh, and soothe away the faint red imprint with the flat of his tongue.</p><p>She then realized what had touched her was his armor-plated tail. Whether it was on purpose or not, she couldn't be absolutely sure...although she was heavily leaning towards intentional.</p><p>Fumbling clumsily at first, she finally managed to grab it and she turned back to him, thoroughly anxious and discombobulated.</p><p>"It's quite alright." He said in an emotionless tone, but the corner of his mouth tugged upwards, betraying that he, on the other hand, was rather amused by her klutziness.</p><p>She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, relieved that he didn't appear to be irritated whatsoever. Quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>"Please, allow me to get another one for you!" She pleaded, and turned to leave to retrieve it.</p><p>The Arch Devil caught her wrist, and she felt a sharp sting of his talons through his gloves, making her gasp.</p><p>"Something this minor is no issue." He assured her with the ghost of a smile. "Stay."</p><p>He held out his clawed hand for her to pass him the knife, and she relented with uneasy compliance.</p><p>The demon took it and cut the steak open with surgical precision, and she watched as more of the bloody juices seeped out. She watched his nostrils flare as he inhaled deeply, and his gaze darkened at the scent and sight of blood like a shark. He then closed his eyes and drug the flat of the dripping blade across his tongue, not letting a drop of it go waste.</p><p>"Perfection." He purred, his crystalline eyes sliding back open to lock onto hers, his tongue curling over his fang in predatory promise.</p><p>Despite not having pupils, she could feel his gaze boring straight through her like white-hot fire. The way those diamond-like eyes burrowed into hers as he savored the blood on his tongue gave her the impression that it was her own flesh that he wanted a taste of, and the muscles beneath her waist clenched. For some reason, that made her cheeks flush.</p><p>Even through the thick aroma of bloody meat, Demiurge's acute senses could detect just the faintest hint of arousal emanating from her, heating his blood.</p><p>"So... are you sleeping well in your new quarters?" He asked, his gaze never faltering from hers.</p><p>"Y-yes, master." She said quietly, and was relieved he said something to snap her out of the bizarre trance she had fallen under. "And thank you. I've never had a room of my own before."</p><p>"Is that so? And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" He probed, and took another bite of steak.</p><p>"Um...we used to be locked in a designated room until the day was over, and after so many hours those of us who could not work anymore would sleep in a closet until the next shift, or the next client would arrive." She timidly explained.</p><p>Demiurge raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise expressionless as he weighed her words.</p><p>"That <em>is</em> unfortunate." He said tonelessly, seemingly unaffected by the news that she once lived in overworked conditions and squalor. Such history was typical for slaves. "However, as long as you serve under me, you will have your own quarters, clothes, and whatever else may be necessary for your functions."</p><p>"I am very grateful for that." She bowed her head respectfully. "And I noticed...none of the other cleaning staff have their own room. Tuare said she has to sleep in a main bedroom with the rest of the maids." She noted aloud.</p><p>"Of course. You're a <em>personal servant</em>, not mere maid staff." Demiurge practically scoffed, as if she would know the difference.</p><p>She thought for a moment, still not quite sure what exactly it meant. She was obligated to the same duties as the maids. The only difference so far was her bringing him his daily meals and drinks and keeping his domain clean.</p><p>The demon could see the wheels in her head turning.</p><p>"You are assigned specifically to the 7th Floor,<em> my floor</em>, and the kitchen; not the entirety of the Tomb as they are. Therefore, I shouldn't need to be barging in to the main bedroom designated for mere maids every time I need you for one thing, or <em>another.</em>" Her master specified, but vaguely. "Hence, why you have your own room, near your master."</p><p>He could tell she still didn't quite grasp the gravity of her situation.</p><p>"To be blunt, it means <em>I own you</em>." The Arch Devil said with an insidious grin. "You are bound to me, your master; like a <em>pet,</em> you are mine to <em>play with</em> and <em>stroke</em> when I please."</p><p>Her body went rigid and her blood chilled in her veins.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, shit.'</em>
</p><p>As her eyes widened, his gaze narrowed menacingly as saw the truth finally sink in, his wicked grin stretching until it showed his fangs.</p><p>They left it at that, as she was unsure how to respond, and Demiurge was perfectly content to let her stew on the fact that she was now his slave in every sense of the word as he finished his dinner.</p><hr/><p>Demiurge's crystalline eyes darkened behind his spectacles, and a sly smile curled one end of his lips as he crawled up her body with predatory intent, like a stalking panther.</p><p>Lillith felt the fine silken fabric of his suit graze her bare skin, bringing the frightening reality that she was vulnerably naked to her attention; she tried to cover herself with the sheets beneath her, but he grabbed her forearms, stopping her. He himself was fully dressed, but she felt him, the heat of his freed member, resting, waiting, at her entrance, and she did all she could to throw him off. Knowing she was trying to break free of his hold, he casually brought both gloved hands further forward to hold her wrists down on either side of her face, as though her panicked struggling was no real inconvenience, while simultaneously he was easing himself inside of her, inch by inch. He stared down at her, watching her reactions with intense interest. For a split second, everything froze. There was pure and utter disbelief in his servant's eyes as the full weight of what was happening dropped on her like lead. She gasped and hissed, with both pain and ...something <em>else</em>.</p><p>Demiurge closed his eyes, his lips parting as he savored her warmth and wetness, and gave a low moan as he sank deeper and deeper until he was fully buried within her. He pulled out slowly, and just as leisurely thrust back in. He licked lips, and then his eyes snapped back open, and there were fangs in the vicious grin that crept over his face.</p><p>He then reared over her, and held her wrists firmly against the bed as he unexpectedly slammed inside her. She cried out as he began to forcefully fuck her, and he plunged again, and again, and again, giving her no time to adjust to the savage change of pace.</p><p>There was a shroud in his eyes, like he was testing her. She was terrified and had no idea when this started happening. Adrenaline charged through her bloodstream, and she found the strength to fight him, but even with her body's usually life-saving last resort, it was wasn't nearly enough; he was still far stronger than her, inhumanly so. His grip was equivalent to iron clasps holding her down. Her arms were useless, as were her legs which were pinned under him, and he kept himself above her just out of reach from her teeth.</p><p>He groaned as he moved in and out of her, almost as though he were taunting her. Suddenly, he lowered his body to lay flat against her, to allow himself to sink deeper than before. Demiurge nestled his head against her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh, arching his back before the plunge. He pounded forward, and her jaw dropped open in a loud gasp, her eyes flew wide open; he was now striking something hidden inside her, and in combination with his clenching fangs it created an unexpected but remarkably sharp, decadent flare of pleasure. It reverberated from her core, creating shock waves and tingling all the way down to her toes. She had never felt that before...all she knew from sex at the brothel was pain. Fear. Anger. Disgust. But this...this felt different. While she still felt fear, what he was doing to her now felt more... pleasant than anything, and she thought she knew why.</p><p>He sucked her neck, and she whimpered as it felt just as pleasurable as his sharp teeth.</p><p>Demiurge wasn't merely using her for his own pleasure, as the clients at the brothel had. He seemed to be trying a few different things, trying to learn her body, attempting to determine her sensual weaknesses, what brought her pleasure.</p><p>He struck the spot again, and ran his tongue over the pulse of her throat.</p><p>She heard herself cry out, and her arms ceased their straining against his grasp, no longer wanting to stop what he was doing. She now felt an odd sense of curiosity blooming. An intrigued hum left his throat, as if he knew he found the right spot. He bit down again and plunged hard, hitting the same bundle of nerves with perfect precision; she mewled and arched into him as it shot another bolt of rapture through her. He began a rhythm of biting and thrusting simultaneously, and within five strokes she was no longer resisting whatsoever. While he kept his hands over her wrists, he was no longer holding her down, but merely holding himself up. She leaned her neck to the side, giving him greater access. Her breath now came in short, quick pants, the heat of his body enclosing her in an overwhelming fiery warmth, every nerve a live wire.</p><p>"You<em> like that</em>," He murmured huskily against her throat. "don't you?"</p><p>Her face flushed and she let out a low, airy moan in lieu of a response, unable to stop herself.</p><p>Through the euphoric haze, questions bubbled up to the surface. What the Hell was happening? How did he get in here? She had locked the door, and was sure this began as rape, but he still felt so good inside of her. Had this been a client at the brothel, she would be screaming, fighting him tooth and nail, but as much as she hated to admit it, she did indeed like how the demon was making her feel...she had never felt anything positive associated with this act, especially anything remotely this intense. While it was extremely confusing to her fear-addled mind, her body pushed her towards encouraging this to continue.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a needy whine, wordlessly pleading for more, and she felt him grin against her skin. Seeing that she was going to let him have his way, he shifted, and her legs were now no longer pinned beneath him. She instinctively locked them around his narrow waist, trying to pull him deeper into her as another wet throb of desire pulsed between her legs.</p><p>"Master..." She whimpered.</p><p>"Look at me." He said, the order soft but still laced with the sharp steel of a warning.</p><p>He plunged again and she obeyed, and gasped as she watched his eyes alight like hellfire, blazing into hers.</p><p>Demiurge freed one of her wrists to slide a hand under her rear, raising her hips up to meet his thrust for thrust, and he bared his fangs as an animalistic growl left his lips; she felt the pulsing, pleasurable sensation spreading, intensifying. She moaned his name, and his returning groan was guttural.</p><p>She jolted awake in a cold sweat, wildly twisting in the sheets and damn near rolling out of her bed. Her eyes darted around as she frantically scanned the room, panting. Save for herself, her bed was empty. From across the room she could see that her door was still closed, and she was alone.</p><p>It was all a dream.</p><p>An intense throb urgently pulsed between her thighs, and she felt a strange wetness.</p><p>
  <em>'What the Hell?'</em>
</p><p>She curiously slipped a finger between her legs, and let out a serrated breath. She was so sensitive it burned. But it felt good. Insanely good. She had never genuinely felt this before.</p><p>
  <em>Arousal.</em>
</p><p>As she withdrew her hand and inspected it, in the moonlight streaming through her window she could see the sticky fluid between her digits was clear.</p><p>
  <em>'What the fuck is happening to me?'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so the first 4 chapters are going to seem like somewhat pointless porn, but as the story progresses, you will see that it all ties in to a reason later. If you can stomach it (this shit gets DARK) to chapter 14 and 15, you will see it had a purpose.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666">My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666">My Deviantart</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 ******THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Also, I included a ton of ART (even NSFW) inside!*************** 💖💖💖</p><p>After much fun, I have decided to rewrite this fic with new content, concepts, and now, in second person. YOU will get to be Lillith!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support with this story. It has meant the world to me, and I hope you enjoy what is still to come!<br/>You can read it under it's new title, Experiment 3069.</p><p> </p><p>My other stories:</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906">Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.</a> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879">Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.</a></p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236"> Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.</a> </p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His New Pet: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Failure to bow down before the one you serve is punishable. Smut!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One evening, about a week later, she was dusting a table at the end of a hallway, apparently lost in thought, humming to herself when Demiurge again crossed paths with her. She was bent over the table, all too vulnerably, much to the demon's liking; her maid's dress was again hiked up, where he had a grand view of her pleasingly plump rear, beautifully framed by the skirt's frills.</p>
<p>He took the opportunity to liven things up, if nothing else, out of sheer boredom.</p>
<p>"If I keep catching you bent over in such an inviting manner, I just may have to slap that rear you're so fearlessly flaunting." He remarked as casually as though he just told her to straighten the papers on his desk.</p>
<p>He heard her crumple to the floor and he gleefully imagined the utmost embarrassment he caused her as he passed her by, his hands clasped behind his back. A kneeling spell would have been just as effective, making it all the more amusing.</p>
<p>She nearly jumped out her skin so hard so didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was leaning towards laughing as the Guardian of the 7th floor just basically told her "I wanna slap that ass". Not that it was the first time she had heard that type of comment, but hearing it from an Arch Devil and her assigned Lord was certainly new to her. As much as she wanted to, she didn't dare laugh and instead collapsed to the ground, blushing madly in a delayed kneel, still shocked by his silent and unexpected approach, and even more disarming comment.</p>
<p>After the intense dream she had, she was undoubtedly more...<em>awkward</em> around him now. She couldn't help but be on edge every time he came anywhere near her, and her heart would start hammering wildly and she became short of breath, especially if he was within an arm's length. She was terrified but thoroughly tantalized by the demon, and found herself actually craving to be touched by him.</p>
<p>But it was just a dream, so she tried not think too much of it. Still, it continued to eat away at the sidelines of her mind.</p>
<p>She wondered what suddenly possessed him to say that? Was his goal to try to embarrass her? If he thought that was possible, he was sorely mistaken. She had been commanded to do more than her share of unsavory things in the brothel, many of which she hopes never to come to light. What he no doubt thought to be a blush of embarrassment on her face, was a blush of surprise and fighting the urge to hysterically laugh at the randomly lewd comment, and nothing more.</p>
<p>But a darker, more wishful part of her mind began to run away with her.</p>
<p>Did he really mean what he said? Did he really want to touch her in such a way?</p>
<p>What if she <em>did</em> remain bent over the table the next time he passed her by? What would he do to her?</p>
<p>Why not test the truth to his words tomorrow?</p><hr/>
<p>Demiurge was quite pleased with himself as he turned the corner.</p>
<p>He was not in the least bit sexually shy, nor one to blush. As an Incubus, sex was as natural and necessary as eating and breathing.</p>
<p>While it was not only grandly entertaining, sexuality was also a highly valuable manipulation tool, and one of the most effective in his arsenal. He found how easily it swayed others to be remarkable, so he delved into exploring all aspects of it and gathered as much information of how it affects the brain and body as possible.</p>
<p>A prime example was the effect it had on Albedo and Shalltear towards Lord Ainz. They were childishly at each other's throats over him, and it made him their main focus, giving him utmost control over them. Shalltear went as far as to allow herself to be a seat for the ruler, and Albedo made an eerie body pillow designed after his likeness. Oddly enough, despite the Lord's lack of sexual organs, they both pined over the idea of consummating with him. Even if he did not hold the title of the last Supreme Being, with their degree of their obsession, Demiurge was positive their infatuation with him would still have the same powerful hold over the two Guardians.</p>
<p>As he discovered more about what sexually drove him, he became skillful in his own art. Demiurge was omnisexual; attracted to women, men and everything in between. He was Dominant by nature, yet enjoyed being Submissive with a special few, but <em>only</em> to males he considered more powerful than he. He was deeply attracted to Lord Ainz, but feared his desire would not be reciprocated, so he wisely kept this to himself and never made a move. His predecessor Malphas, the first 7th Floor Guardian design, was his favorite male to fool around with. After Ulbert created Demiurge, Malphas was moved and assigned to bicorn stables in the Royal Capital, where he bred and sold superior steeds of the highest quality. They would visit each other when their schedules permitted, at least once every few months. Demiurge was quite willingly submissive to Malphas, but once in a while they would switch.</p>
<p>Demiurge learned he was also driven by sadism and the desire for domination and desecration; causing terror, pain and pleasure simultaneously to those he forced it upon was his ultimate thrill. Nothing brought him more joy than watching his victims (female or male) squirm and struggle with both ends of the spectrum of torture and ecstasy. A true Devil, he took what he wanted, whether the receiving party was reciprocating or not.</p>
<p>He wondered what it would be like to have his human slave writhing beneath him. Would she fight him tooth and nail, or fear him enough to let him do as he pleased? Either way, he knew he would face very little repercussions for any of his actions as she was not granted true protection under the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. Assigned as a personal servant to serve the Arch Devil, Demiurge now owned her as his property.</p>
<p>And oh, he could not <em>wait</em> to see the look on Sebas's face when he would inevitably notice the marks he would leave on her. He would be helpless to stop him in doing as he wished to the human he had so valiantly tried to protect, only to land her in the hands of a Devil.</p>
<p>Demiurge could even kill her if he so wished, but his Lord was kind enough to gift her to him, so he would not dispose of a living toy from the Supreme One so thoughtlessly, as though she were a mere birthday card. To do so would not only be terribly disrespectful to his Lord, but a complete waste.</p>
<p>Her ingrained submissiveness proved that she had the potential to be all sorts of fun to play with. But even more intriguing was the flicker of arousal he scented from her at dinner. That was completely unexpected. He had never detected that from one of his pets before.</p>
<p>The demon just hoped she would last longer than his most recent pet. His previous plaything had so rudely disrespected not only him but dared to speak ill of Lord Ainz, so he killed her where she stood. But that particular human was his to with as he pleased.</p>
<p>This new one, on the other hand, was granted to him. He could not just so carelessly break her.</p>
<p>At least not <em>physically.</em></p><hr/>
<p>The next day, like clockwork, he turned the corner of the hallway and much to his surprise, saw her again bent over the table, carelessly dusting away. Once more he took in the view of her lovely rear, beautifully exposed to him. His lips peeled into an insidious fanged grin.</p>
<p>This time he could swear he saw her catch a glimpse of him yet she remained in that position, as if not to see him. Surely she would kneel if he were in her field of vision, so that couldn't be possible. He stalked up behind her, and yet she continued to sweep the feathers of the duster across the table, as if he didn't exist.</p>
<p>
  <em>'There's no way she doesn't see me.'</em>
</p>
<p>He heard her heart begin to race, betraying that she was indeed aware of his presence.</p>
<p>Oh? Was he being disrespectfully ignored? If so, this was a game he would gladly play, and win.</p>
<p>He brazenly bent himself over her, caging her with his arms and chest, pressing himself close over her back. While it was slight, he still felt her tense. She would certainly not be expecting him to be so bold.</p>
<p>Just how far could he take this before she screams?</p>
<p>She was not completely surprised that he would use this sort of tactic to elicit a response. While he did not initially strike her as the type, she knew men like this all too well, especially with her previous line of work. Even someone who seemed as refined and reserved as himself may act like an animal when the opportunity is presented and no one else is around.</p>
<p>He lowered his head to her ear.</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten how to <em>kneel</em>?" Demiurge hissed in her ear. She involuntarily shuddered beneath him, much to his delight. He watched the hair of her nape flare in warning of the predator above. The demon could smell fear blooming all over her.</p>
<p>The molten heat in her belly coalesced into something corrosive, a combination of forbidden pleasure and danger mixing inside her veins like acid, and she felt that hot, alien throb between her legs. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.</p>
<p>She had felt the strange pulse before, but only in the dream, which now had her torn between terror and tantalization with his hot breath in her ear and his tall, wiry frame bearing down over her. He fearlessly invaded her space, and strangely enough, she found he had an intoxicating presence, he radiated heat and power and smelled of dark spice and scorched sandalwood. She wondered if he was using some sort of spell on her.</p>
<p>She tried to fight the heady feeling and continue dusting, determined to starve him of a reaction, until he did something more, but started to inevitably tremble as she did so.</p>
<p>
  <em>'So what now? What if he <strong>does</strong> do something? And what if all you managed to do here is piss him off?'</em>
</p>
<p>She knew this was beyond dangerous, failing to bow to him, but she was already in too deep. She honestly had not thought any of this through; it seemed like a brilliant plan yesterday, but now she was seriously wondering if she was experiencing brain swelling which made her think this was even remotely a good idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>'What the fuck were you thinking?!'</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you honestly believe you can ignore me?" He chuckled darkly. "It seems you suddenly lack proper discipline and respect. Perhaps I should correct that." Admittedly impressed by her determination to shut him out, Demiurge pushed her further; and traced the shell of her ear with his devilishly long tongue, leaving a searing trail on her flesh.</p>
<p>She couldn't prevent the small whimper that escaped her lips as her breath hitched in her throat. She felt the shape of his victorious grin spread against the side of her neck, and his gloved fingers against her scalp as he threaded his hand through her golden hair, harshly yanking her neck back and effectively pulling her up off the edge of the table, and flush against his body. She yelped in shock and the feather duster fell from her hand, clattering to the floor. With a silver flash she found his wicked tail held fast to her throat, the long spikes pressed threateningly against her jugular. She was stone still, sure he was about to kill her.</p>
<p>She might have seriously fucked up here.</p>
<p>"I think you have earned<em> a punishment</em>." He hissed, his words like a sharp and silver like a blade.</p>
<p>The demon then ground against her sharply, and her heart plummetted into the pit of her stomach. Her body went completely rigid as his rapidly growing erection brushed against her rear. A gasp of shock burst from her throat as a battle now began to wage in her mind, the logical, sane part of her consciousness warring against the primal, repressed part of her psyche that was secretly thrilled at this developing situation. They stood frozen for a long moment, her breath coming short and fast through her nose.</p>
<p>To her surprise, he mercifully granted her a brief moment of relief when he withdrew his tail and took a small step back to release his hold on her hair, and he then suddenly wrapped his slender but strong fingers around the back of her neck instead and gripped her shoulder. Any hopes of deescalating the situation were dashed as he took full advantage of his grasp and pinned her to the table roughly, her rear aligned with his crotch.</p>
<p>She finally found her voice.</p>
<p>"Lo-Lord, I..." She stuttered to apologize, hit with the cold, hard surface of the table and just as icy reality that while she was both terrified and enthralled, she had definitely bitten off more than she can chew. This was why Sebas was so furious about her being moved. He knew she wasn't just being taken to a different part of the mansion; being assigned to the 7th Floor meant she would become the Arch Devil's personal plaything.</p>
<p>"Lord DEMIURGE." He growled.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Shit, I really pissed him off.'</em>
</p>
<p>It only now dawned on her that his name meant creator, supreme being. She had been insubordinate to a god. She indeed fucked up.</p>
<p>"Lord Demiurge..." She corrected herself. "I apol-"</p>
<p>"It is far too late for apologies." He cut her off with a low, menacing laugh. Her words were meaningless to him at this point.</p>
<p>She felt his armored metal tail slip beneath her dress which then skillfully lifted the hem, displaying her most vulnerable area to the Arch Devil and his gloved hand quickly followed, slowly and deliberately skimming his clawed fingers up her thigh. She tensed beneath the sharp points that very lightly, but threateningly grazed her skin. She felt blood start rushing in her ears, her pulse accelerated with not fear alone, but also anxious titillation as the heat of his erection pressed urgently into the dip between her legs.</p>
<p><em>THIS.</em> This was what it felt like to be truly aroused. In the brothel she was expected to fake her pleasure, her excitement. Not once had she felt it genuinely. Never had she climaxed. Other girls spoke of rapture they had experienced with their lovers before they were enslaved, but <em>this </em>was what it meant to truly feel it. Her blood sang in her veins and she could feel the same wetness from that night growing between her thighs. It was exhilarating.</p>
<p>His hand paused after reaching its destination, silently daring her to beg him to stop <em>(not that he would have)</em>. To the demon's surprise she held her tongue, and he proceeded to shred the thin cloth there with his talons, exposing her entrance to him completely. Her breath hitched hard as she heard him free himself from the confines of his pants.</p>
<p>But then rather than the familiar heat of flesh, she felt the chill of something steely.</p>
<p>Much to her horror, she realized it was his deadly tail instead, the cold metal tip gently, yet very alarmingly gliding over her slit.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh shit.'</em>
</p>
<p>She froze for a moment, and felt the color drain from her face, her stomach dropping into a chilly pool of dread; she hesitantly looked back at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Is he <strong>seriously</strong> going to use it that way?' </em>
</p>
<p>"What is used depends on whether or not you choose to bow to me from this point forward." It was as though he could read her mind.</p>
<p>Still in utter shock, her words died in her throat, so he daringly started to press the point of his tail ever so carefully, centimeter by centimeter, into her. It was cold, hard and had uncomfortably sharp edges. Any courage or resolve she had before rapidly drained away as the magnitude of the situation dropped on her like lead. She glanced back at him, and witnessed the terror blooming on her face through the mirror of his spectacles.</p>
<p>The raw, unbridled fear in her eyes made him insanely hard.</p>
<p>" "P-please, <em>please don't! </em>" She choked out as she pleaded for mercy, a sharp edge of panic in her voice as she dreaded the shredding spikes that followed the next segment of his tail. "I-I will, I <em>will bow</em>! I promise to obey!"</p>
<p>To her relief, he slowly withdrew the living weapon, his narrow features sharpened by his genuinely evil grin, seemingly quite pleased by her surrender.</p>
<p>She felt him shift closer, the hot weight of his length lying heavily over her rear, and she sucked in a frightened breath.</p>
<p>"A wise choice." He held her firmly in place as he began to slowly force the silken crown of his member into her slick heat. "But your insubordination will <em>not</em> go unaddressed..<em>.</em>" </p>
<p>She moaned, partially in relief that it wasn't his tail, partially from pain as he was unexpectedly quite thick; her dream couldn't even begin to prepare her for the girth he was pushing into her. She silently cursed herself for giving him utmost satisfaction, but who wouldn't be horrified enough to submit when a Arch Devil threatens to fuck you with a living medieval mace?</p>
<p>Demiurge's carnivorous smile widened as he buried himself almost to the hilt, reaching the end of her channel with almost an inch and a half still unsheathed. His claws grasping the back of her neck tightened their grip, sinking into her flesh deep enough to draw forth little droplets of blood. A low groan escaped his lips as her walls clenched and quivered around him, attempting to force out his impressive member.</p>
<p>The demon looked down on her, watching her face with heated interest as the human arched beneath him, reading a complex mixture of fear, pain and anxiety as he pulled back halfway only to plunge himself back into her just as deeply. His prey twisted beneath the savage thrust, a broken cry tearing from her throat.</p>
<p>He allowed the weak struggle just so he could have the pleasure of grappling her back into place; he loved nothing more than being able to feel his victim writhe against his inhumanly strong grasp. He leaned forward and swept the crimson droplets off her neck with his tongue, relishing and rolling the coppery taste of his prey's blood around in his mouth. She suddenly cried out as the new angle he positioned them in brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves; in fact, it was the very same spot he had found in the dream, and the same intense, decadent sensation rippling from it.</p>
<p>How was that possible?</p>
<p>But she had no time to ponder it when he drew his member out tortuously slow, and then slammed home again. She tried to arch, struggling to stay upright as her legs were suddenly weakened by the overwhelming sensation. Initially he thought it was an attempt to wrench out of his grasp, but she then pushed back against him, apparently hungry for more. Suddenly the scent of arousal was overpowering the fear pouring from her pores.</p>
<p>He was undeniably perplexed; his slave was beginning to <em>enjoy</em> the punishment that usually scared the absolute Hell out of humans. It both frustrated...and <em>fascinated </em>him. But still, he needed to get his point across, lest she fail to learn from this and disrespect him again.</p>
<p>She hated that she was thoroughly enjoying how he forceful he was, how good his freakishly thick cock felt inside of her, his intoxicating scent filling her senses. It was the most psychologically thrilling and frightening experience; the demon threatening her life, surging her adrenaline with fear of mutilation or death and then rewarding her with sexual pleasure and sensual pain.</p>
<p>It was like a drug.</p>
<p>"Master..." She moaned breathlessly.</p>
<p>He responded by arching his tail over their heads like a scorpion and slamming it a hair's breadth away from her face, splintering the wood of the table. She gasped and jumped at the sudden impact.</p>
<p>The message was clear.</p>
<p>"I will allow you to live...<em>for now</em>. But should you <em>ever</em> disrespect me again, and I will rip you apart, limb from limb." He rasped, reminding her of just how much danger she was actually in. He had not forgiven her, nor had he expected her to enjoy this as much as she was. But he had no intention of stopping.</p>
<p>She tried to nod, assuring him she understood, as she did not doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to truly make her suffer should she dare to offend him a second time.</p>
<p>Demiurge maintained his death-grip on her neck with his left hand and released her shoulder in order to push her further onto the table and roughly lift her right leg, using the leverage to sink himself in deeper. The nameless maid's jaw dropped in a silent scream as he sheathed himself completely, stretching her to the limit. She heard a sharp intake of breath draw through his fangs as his organ pulsed inside her. She attempted to shift to readjust as she was almost too small to accommodate him, and he aggressively forced her down flat into the table, stilling her movement. He snarled, sinking his talons into her leg, piercing her flesh in warning.</p>
<p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> resist. You <em>will</em> accept your punishment." His voice remained stern and dripped with feral voracity as he had utter control over her body, and he refused to give her anymore leeway. Without warning, he began to violently drive into her. She keened at the sudden hammering, her wail tinged with pain. He pushed into her with indomitable force, and she felt something inside her sharply sting. With his size and strength, he severely distressed, if not tore an internal tissue. She shrieked, and he slapped her ass hard.</p>
<p>"Plea-not...not so hard. It hurts!" She whined.</p>
<p>"You're hardly in a position to tell <em>me</em> what to do." Demiurge laughed. "The pain will serve as a reminder to behave yourself."</p>
<p>She bit down on her lip hard until it bled, her eyes watering from pain, and realized this very well may have happened much differently if she had chosen a more tactful way of expressing interest in her master.</p>
<p>To her relief, he slowed momentarily to lower his head to hers. "Believe me...I could do <em>so much worse</em> to you, and no one would care to stop me."</p>
<p>And he was right. He could seriously fuck her up, and she would be utterly powerless to stop him. She had no protection, no one in the Tomb who cared what happened to her besides Tuare and Sebas, who could do nothing while the ruler of Nazarick passed her off to the demon.</p>
<p>Then he resumed his brutal pace, and his testicles slapping against her made the most obscenely arousing sound she had ever heard. But fuck, it still hurt like Hell, and she whimpered pathetically like a beaten dog. Time crawled by agonizingly slow, but gradually her tender tissues adjusted to his impressive girth, the majority of the pain eventually ebbing.</p>
<p>"You will learn to like it. Be a good pet, and things will go far more smoothly." He tried to feed her a honeyed promise, but she doubted he would ever take it easy on her, whether she was a good girl or not, especially now that she fucked up from the start.</p>
<p>The demon angled his hips, honing in on that exquisitely tender place that only he knew how to find, and the lingering pain suddenly gave way to electric ecstasy. She moaned and arched beneath him, her channel involuntary clenching around him.</p>
<p>She glanced back at the Arch Devil. As intensely rapturous it felt to her now, his hateful gaze kept her on the edge of fear. His features were etched harshly with what could only be construed as rage and hatred. He snapped his hips into hers and his lips curled into a vicious snarl as his eyes burned with that same unholy light.</p>
<p>He was still angry.</p>
<p>His crystalline eyes locked with hers, and his stare was neurological venom, freezing her in place and stripping her of all her willpower. For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, his predatory gaze not only scared the Hell out of her, but also aroused her even more.</p>
<p>The servant quickly came undone beneath the demon and his animalistic ferocity. She gripped the table's edges desperately for support, so hard that two of her fingernails snapped and she mewled, completely helpless against the vicious assault. Her cries and the undiluted fear in her eyes fueled the Arch Devil's desire, made him wild.</p>
<p>Harder and faster Demiurge plunged, brutally fucking her into total submission. Again he leaned forward to lap up the blood trickling down her neck, never loosening his hold or slowing his savage pace. Fuzzy white noise deafened her as the pleasure pulled her down into a dark fog, her mind shattering beneath his sadistic aggression. Her grip on the table's edges detached, and she instead now dug her nails weakly into its surface. Her cries no longer sounded like her own, her voice shredded and raw. A knot tightened in her stomach and liquid heat pooled into her loins, her orgasm rapidly drawing close. She became vaguely aware that The Arch Devil's breathing grew more strenuous and ragged, his thrusts more frantic and his grip now almost suffocating around her neck. Her world quickly dimmed and narrowed down to the feeling of his grasp possessively controlling her body, his lashing tongue over her highly sensitized flesh and his burning length caressing its way almost free before slamming back into her folds.</p>
<p>She noticed his pace momentarily slowed once more as he inclined further forward, looming over her like a lion over its coveted kill.</p>
<p>"I <em>own</em> you..." He hissed in her ear, and then sank his teeth into the flesh with a bruising bite between her neck and shoulder, marking her as his newest plaything. "Now <em>scream</em> for your master."</p>
<p>The nameless maid obeyed, her cries echoing through the 7th Floor as he returned to slamming into her with all of the force of a tidal wave. Her walls clamped down around his throbbing shaft as her climax violently tore through her, the aftershocks wracking her body as the wave of sinful pleasure came crashing down. Again she screamed for him, this time the Arch Devil's name. This sent the Demiurge over the edge, and a long, low groan ripping through his chest; he thrust hard one final time before his organ heaved, and spilled into his servant.</p><hr/>
<p>She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath under the warm weight of her Master. She was still shaking with adrenaline and endorphins, in complete shock that she had just had her first orgasm from such violent sex.</p>
<p>"I believe I'm going to have quite a bit of fun with you." Demiurge said and then groaned as he pulled out, his voice low and velvety, satiated. "But I do hope you live longer than my last pet..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I know most of you likely are not too keen on this non-con type-scene and where this seems to be going. But there is a reason he is being so cruel, other than the fact that he is a DEMON and Demiurge is not going to be nice to an inferior human.</p>
<p>So, again, let me remind you that if you have the gall to withstand the next 15 chapters, he does evolve to be less cruel towards her, and she grows to learn to be more like him, going from prey to predator herself. This is a story about doing what it takes to survive in the hands of Nazarick's cruelest member, Stockholm's syndrome, and how Demiurge pretends to not have feelings but actually does. If you stick with me, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the next chapter we begin to see just how controlling and seemingly bipolar Demiurge really is.</p>
<p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666">My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666">My Deviantart</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>💖💖💖 ******THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Also, I included a ton of ART (even NSFW) inside!*************** 💖💖💖</p>
<p>After much fun, I have decided to rewrite this fic with new content, concepts, and now, in second person. YOU will get to be Lillith!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support with this story. It has meant the world to me, and I hope you enjoy what is still to come!<br/>You can read it under it's new title, Experiment 3069.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My other stories:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906">Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879">Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236"> Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Devil's brand is to be worn with pride. To hide it will not merely displease him, it will piss him the fuck off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here things really start heating up and getting dark. Our poor little maid keeps inadvertently displeasing her Master.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demiurge knew how much it would infuriate Sebas, which is exactly why he was doing this. He loved nothing more than inciting feelings of hate and anger and self doubt, as any demon does. He had a particular dislike for Sebas, and this would certainly get under his skin. He may even blame himself for bringing the human here to Nazarick. How else would the Arch Devil had gotten his hands on her?</p><p>He had several reasons for laying claim to the human, but the main purpose was to have her as a personal plaything; something he could fuck and toy with when he pleased. The second reason was to use her as a tool for manipulation; to hold her over Sebas's head and also for experimental purposes. After having to deal with the conflict of him bringing Tuare home had caused, it was obvious that Lord Ainz really didn't care what happened to this second female (with his constantly waning sense of humanity), and it was doubtful with his level of insight he did not predict her fate when she was assigned to the 7th floor. While Sebas did not harbor feelings for her as deep as he did for Tuare, his humanistic emotions reminded him of his human pet and still drove him to rescue her and and take her in. He cared <em>just</em> enough to make this an experiment of cruel fun for Demiurge, at Sebas's and the human's expense.</p><p>No doubt the Butler would notice the many marks he left on her; fresh bruises on her shoulder and leg, claw punctures on the back of her neck and a bruised bite mark in the delicate curve between her shoulder and throat. He would give anything to be a fly on the wall so he could see Sebas's face when he questioned her as to how she got them. He made sure they were noticeable, and in obvious places that suggested carnal relations, with more than a hint of rough handling. Not enough to be reported to Lord Ainz, (as if he would give a damn) yet more than enough to make the Butler absolutely livid.</p><p>He had so many ideas of what to do next...maybe leave tears and gashes in her uniform in across the breast and rear, so she would have to request a new one and be forced to answer uncomfortable questions as to how they happened? Or perhaps to make her throat too sore to respond to any of the Butler's inquiries of concern. How hilarious would that be? He grinned sadistically at his own cruel thoughts.</p><p>He just hoped his bit of amusement would not interfere enough to hinder Lord Ainz's plans in any way. Surely their great leader wouldn't concern himself with such puerile nonsense. His master knew all too it was Demiurge's nature to be exquisitely evil, and that he treated humans as nothing more than toys and tools (and what a fun toy she has proven to be so far).</p><p>Lord Ainz already granted sanctuary to Tuare, and this second human was taken in only to quell Sebas. As to what happened to her afterwards? Only the Butler really cared.</p><p>Demiurge decided to grant her a name, since she could not remember her own; Lillith, after the first human female created in Christian biblical lore, who refused to be subservient to the first human male Adam, and was cast out of the Garden of Eden. He found it to be fitting enough, and with her named it would make it that much more difficult for Sebas.</p><p>It is always harder upon the heart for one to contemplate an animal being butchered once there is a name to the face.</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith now had access to all of the rooms on the 7th Floor. She brought her Lord tea and food daily, and worked her fingers to the bone day in and day out.</p><p>She avoided Sebas at all costs, afraid he would see the multiple marks Demiurge had left. Unable to avoid Tuare as they were coworkers, she had noticed them almost immediately. She did not seem surprised in the least; it was like she expected it, and knew how cruel Demiurge could be. Lillith begged Tuare not to tell the Butler should it complicate things even further; if she were to fail to keep her word she did not doubt the worst of Demiurge's rage would be aimed directly at her.</p><p>And she wasn't sure how to express to her friend that while it was certainly<em> forceful</em>, it wasn't really <em>forced upon</em>...she actually initiated it...and ended up rather enjoying her encounter with the demon; that is, until it became painful. So she decided it was best to put that on the back burner for now.</p><p>Tuare understood her concerns, and promised to keep her secret. But they both knew Lillith couldn't avoid the Butler forever as it would only raise his suspicions.</p><p>They had to find a way to hide the bite mark, as it was the most obvious; maybe if she could keep her distance from Sebas, he would not see the rest. They went into the sewing room and found a spool of long, thick vermilion ribbon, almost the same hue as Demiurge's suit.</p><p>"This will work perfectly." Lillith said, rolling a large section of it off the spool. She held it taut as Tuare cut it to size.</p><p>"Are you..<em>.ok</em>?" Tuare asked, and Lillith knew what she meant, and couldn't help but blush.</p><p>"I'm fine. He didn't really hurt me." She said quietly. "He was actually less cruel than most of the clients were..." She muttered.</p><p>Tuare looked both suspicious and surprised, but didn't push the matter further.</p><p>"I found out the reason as to why I don't sleep in the main bedroom with you and the other maids." Lillith changed the subject.</p><p>"Why is that?" Tuare asked.</p><p>"Because I'm not a just a maid. I'm his <em>personal</em> servant, and that's why I have a room near his on the 7th Floor<em>.</em>" Lillith revealed. "I even have my own bathroom, with a shower! Isn't that great?"</p><p>Tuare's face turned lily white, and anxiety bloomed in Lillith's chest at her reaction.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, not again.'</em>
</p><p>"...So <em>that's</em> why Sebas is so upset..." Tuare said quietly and averted her eyes.</p><p>"Is it <em>that</em> bad?" Lillith was almost afraid to hear the answer.</p><p>"Um...Sebas said Demiurge had a personal servant about 6 months ago. But he hasn't seen her in a few weeks. She just disappeared one day. Sebas searched all over the Tomb for her when he noticed her missing, but he never saw her again. No one has." Tuare confessed.</p><p>"Oh..." Lillith simply said and swallowed thickly.</p><p>She promptly dropped the matter. They knew they were both thinking the same thing, but decided it was better to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>They embroidered the edges of the ribbon with black lace to make it more decorative and hopefully less suspicious, and tied it around her neck in a bow over the bruise in attempt to hide it from the Butler.</p><p>She wore it for several days, tying it around her neck when leaving the 7th Floor for kitchen duty and taking it off when she returned. She knew her master would be probably be angry if he saw her hiding his mark.</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith was dusting the molding of the walls and tables in the hallway just outside the edge of the 7th Floor one evening when she heard the door to her master's chambers open. She turned her head towards the sound, and as she did she felt a light brush of silk over her collarbone, alerting her that she was still wearing the ribbon. She tugged on it, but it failed to immediately unravel. Panicking, she pulled at it frantically and after a few hard jerks it finally unfastened, and she quickly stuffed it into her apron's pocket, but he was already heading in her direction.</p><p>She tried to play it off as though she had not seen him yet and opted for a distraction tactic in case he had noticed her hiding something; she bent over as if to make sure her shoe were properly fastened, knowing fully well it would give him a grand view of her ass and she even fiddled with its straps to add authenticity. His footsteps drew closer, prowling towards her like a panther, dark and deadly.</p><p>"What have we here?" His voice took on a low, velvety growl, making her heart race with fear.</p><p><em>'Oh shit, he saw it. He's going to be so mad!'</em> She tensed up, and waited to be chewed out or struck.</p><p>Lillith suddenly felt a gloved hand fearlessly cup and caress her rear. Her stomach flipped into her throat and she felt heat rise in her face; then his palm smoothed over it before firmly squeezing her right cheek, making her squeal in surprise as his talons lightly pricked her flesh.</p><p>
  <em>'Okay, he is definitely an ass man. That's one thing I have to my advantage.'</em>
</p><p>"If I didn't know better, I would say you <em>wanted</em> to give me a thorough look at your lovely ass." Her master purred as he leaned over her. "With how often I find you bending over something or another, it would seem you wish to <em>tempt me</em> into doing wicked things to you..."</p><p>She rapidly straightened her posture and the demon wound an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him before she could put any distance between them, and she felt his prominent hardness pressing into her rear. Her senses began spiraling and her blood hummed in her veins.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" He hissed in her ear, his voice darkening with lust.</p><p>Lillith made a small noise as her breath hitched in her throat, and he responded with a pleased but animalistic growl. She felt his rumble reverberate through his ribs and into her back, making her blush and whimper submissively. Demiurge bucked sharply against her, and lowered his head to drag his tongue up the side of her face in a hot, lecherous lick.</p><p>"Would you like that? For me to viciously <em>fuck you against the wall?</em>" He growled as he tightened the arm around her waist so she could feel the heat emanating from his erection.</p><p>He watched her, looking down his sharp, aquiline nose with a predatory leer.</p><p>Every single hair on her body flared and stood on end as she sensed that same exhilaration from the day he took her. It rolled off him in waves, that unbridled primal <em>want</em> he couldn't quite hide under his air of intelligence and superiority. It seemed this carnality ruled him just as much as Lord Ainz did.</p><p>And Lillith was just as helpless in her position. She felt herself yielding, melting like butter under the heat of his gaze.</p><p>She felt his other hand slide over the curve of her hip and the back of her thigh. Lillith gasped and shuddered with need as it then began to creep upwards, pushing up under her dress, inching closer to the apex of her legs. A throbbing heat was unfurling alarmingly fast between her thighs as every little touch and salacious remark out of his mouth did vile things to her sense of self-preservation.</p><p>
  <em>'If you are going to survive, you have to make him trust you.'</em>
</p><p>"Yes...p-please...master..." She whimpered. Her head thumped back to fit just under his chin, and she could smell his musk of dark spice and burning sandalwood, with tones of black currant. Her mind whirled with just as much fear as it did desire. The Arch Devil radiated sexual drive and untold power. It made her legs feel boneless and if he wasn't holding her up she would have melted to the floor.</p><p>His gaze clouded with dark suspicion, but he played along. Whether she <em>really</em> wanted him or not changed nothing; he would still have his way.</p><p>"<em>Mmmm</em>...such a naughty human, yet such a good girl for admitting it. I can smell how aroused you are; how badly you must <em>want me inside you</em>." He taunted her deliciously, but his words held an air of wary disbelief, as though he expected her to beg him to stop at any moment and his tongue lashed the shell of her ear, making the hair on her nape stand on end. His tail coiled like a python to wrap around her hips possessively.</p><p>But whatever he did, she decided she would allow to happen. He was being more gentle this time now that she was being respectful and hadn't incited his rage.</p><p>"Please..." Lillith begged.</p><p>He groaned, liking what he was hearing, and he carefully nipped her neck, making her gasp softly.</p><p>And that was all the convincing she needed.</p><p>Lillith wanted to feel his girth driving into her full force again. She wanted to feel his breath huffing hotly into her ear, his weight and heat over her small frame. She did indeed want the demon to do the most wicked things to her.</p><p>As terrifying as he was, she couldn't deny that she wanted this.</p><p>He smiled, feral and conniving and yet it was so attractive it could con the wings off an angel, the way his perfect mouth that she knew was full of deadly fangs curled at the corners.</p><p>Demiurge pushed her panties to the side to further violate her, and slipped his long, gloved middle finger into her folds, testing the truth to her words.</p><p>"Master!" She gasped loudly as he effortlessly pushed in to the knuckle, and she felt his wicked grin spread against her neck.</p><p>The Arch Devil couldn't believe how slick she already was. This was a level of arousal that could not be faked, and it pleased him greatly.</p><p>Demiurge stroked her from the inside, and she let out a shaky moan as he expertly curled it backwards inside of her, brushing against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>"You're already <em>so </em>wet for me..." He teased, and withdrew his finger, and nipped at her earlobe. "How I'm going to make you <em>scream</em> my name..."</p><p>Lillith's heart skipped a beat at his dark promises, her breath light and feathered with not only fear but anxious anticipation.</p><p>Just before he was going to tear her panties off and bend her over, Sebas turned the corner to see the Arch Devil molesting his newest plaything.</p><p>"Your presence is requested by Lord Ainz, Demiurge." Sebas interrupted the scene, and the butler's discomfort with what he was witnessing was obvious. His fists clenched at his sides and his eye twitched as he tried to maintain a stone facade.</p><p>Demiurge growled again, this time with extreme frustration.</p><p>"Tell him I'll be there momentarily, Sebas." The demon snapped, but he kept his grasp on the human. He had no intention of stopping.</p><p>"I'm afraid it is urgent." The butler pressed him to release her. "I must insist you accompany me, <em>now.</em>"</p><p>Demiurge narrowed his crystalline gaze at him through his spectacles, rage etching his features. The demon's tail flicked with agitation.</p><p>When Sebas met his challenging stare and didn't budge, making it clear he would be going no where until the demon accompanied him, Demiurge sighed heavily and reluctantly let Lillith go.</p><p>"Return to your duties, human. I will be back shortly." He huffed and glowered at Sebas as though he were ready to put him through the fucking wall.</p><p>Lillith swallowed and nodded, and left the two Guardians in the hallway as she went to go clean her master's quarters. She had been initially terrified, but now she was actually disappointed; she did want him to fuck her against the wall, and had Sebas not shown up she would have certainly begged him to until he did.</p><p>She had been so ready, and was now soaked.</p><p>Why the Hell was he so intoxicating? She had never been more turned on by anyone. He could probably talk her into doing just about anything.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit!'</em>
</p><p>Lillith realized she was mere feet from Sebas without the ribbon. She deeply hoped it had been sufficiently hidden by her hair and Sebas didn't see the mark on her neck. But more than that, she prayed she wouldn't be on the receiving end of the Arch Devil's fury after he had been effectively cock-blocked by the butler of Nazarick.</p><p>Demiurge was gone for the rest of the night.</p>
<hr/><p>Almost a week passed. What had happened (or was about to happen before Sebas interrupted) went unaddressed.</p><p>At 3 pm it was time to serve the 7th Floor Guardian his afternoon tea. She poured up a cup of the steaming hot Earl Gray and carefully carried it into his personal chambers. She found him in a crafting room that was more akin to a graveyard than anything, much like his personal quarters. Skulls of mainly humans and other unfortunate creatures hung all over the walls, eyes hollow and jaws gaping open in eternal screams. Sun bleached spines and ribs and pelvises were scattered in loose collections in different corners of the room. The Arch Devil was digging through a pile almost as tall as he was of what appeared to be human femurs, and she swallowed hard and knelt before him, her head lowered, raising the porcelain cup up to him.</p><p>"Your tea, Lord Demiurge." She said quietly.</p><p>He turned to her, setting a femur aside with a clatter and pushing his silver ornate spectacles more securely onto his face. He started to reach for the cup, and his hand paused, his crystalline eyes falling to her neck.</p><p>He stared sullenly at her throat, and Lillith's stomach sunk into a chilly lake of dread.</p><p>The demon was expressionless, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to deduct that he was upset.</p><p>Her pulse jumped when his icy eyes flashed accusingly to hers.</p><p>"What a fashionable ribbon..." He said in a neutral tone, and behind him his deadly armored tail flicked, showing just how agitated he was.</p><p>The blood drained from her face and ran cold.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck! Fuck, shit, fuck!'</em>
</p><p>She foolishly forgot to remove the ribbon and stash it in her apron's pocket before entering the room, as she had been doing religiously for the past week.</p><p>Still, he casually took the drink from her treacherous trembling hands and sipped it, then lightly placed it on his desk.</p><p>He turned back to her, his long, black gloved fingers reaching for her throat. She flinched, holding her breath, positive he was furious and going to strangle her. Instead, he touched the ribbon lightly, rubbing its silkiness between his finger and thumb.</p><p>"Did you pick out this lovely shade of red and put this on <em>just</em> for me?" He baited her, with a devious playfulness in his voice and a half smile.</p><p>The raw fear on her face was all he needed as confirmation. It was etched in stone and there was no hiding it. But she latched onto the out her offered her all too easily, completely unprepared with an already devised lie, she eagerly settled for his.</p><p>"Of course, my Lord. I live to serve you, and hoped you would find it pleasing." She tried to sound confident in her deception, and his grin stretched as it fell flat, despite her earnest effort.</p><p>They both knew all too well why she tied it around her neck. And he intended on taking full advantage of her mistake.</p><p>Still on her knees, she meekly looked up at him, and his smug face told her he didn't buy it in the least.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit.'</em>
</p><p>He loomed over her, and she felt like she was shrinking to the size of a mouse under his lengthening shadow.</p><p>"You <em>do</em> serve me," He agreed. "..and I can find many pleasing ways to put this ribbon to use." His velvety voice darkened with cruel intent.</p><p>Demiurge's gaze narrowed, growing more predatory by the moment.</p><p>Suddenly his hand tugged and ripped the ribbon hard off her neck; it burned as it scraped across her tender flesh and she felt a glowing red welt rise. He roughly shoved her to the floor.</p><p>She scrambled backwards panicking, her body shaking with adrenaline, now pumping full force and she managed to stumble to her feet.</p><p>
  <em>'This is it, I fucked up royally! He's going to rip me apart and hang my head on the wall!'</em>
</p><p>He rushed her with unnatural speed, and she tried to turn and flee, desperate to escape his wrath. Lillith didn't stand a chance against him, and made it no further than the doorway. The Arch Devil leapt on her back with a practiced pounce, like a lion onto a gazelle, and she was harshly tackled to the ground, scraping her knees.</p><p>His body was far more powerful than it appeared. It was designed to hunt, to be quick. The surprise of taut, coiled muscle beneath his close fitting suit made him an extremely formidable opponent. Straddling her small form, he easily caught her wildly flailing arms in his grasp. He cackled, thoroughly amused by her weak attempt to fight him off as he had her again helplessly pinned beneath him. The demon rapidly wound the ribbon around her wrists and hands behind her, effectively restraining her. It all took less than twenty seconds, and made it disturbingly obvious that he was well versed in tying up victims.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, my Lord! Please<em> forgive me!</em>" She cried, bound and unable to escape under his weight, she relented her struggling.</p><p>"Do I <em>really</em> strike you as a forgiving Lord?" Demiurge laughed again, pulling her makeshift bonds even tighter.</p><p>Of course he didn't. He was an Arch Devil, and was just as cold and calculating as he appeared. And now, to make things worse, he was pissed as Hell.</p><p>"If you cannot grant me forgiveness, I only ask that you show me mercy!" Lillith pleaded. He roughly flipped her over on to her back, and lowered his face to hers. He looked genuinely enraged by her request, his hateful gaze as hard as the stones he saw through.</p><p>It was as she feared; not only was he offended by her hiding the marks he left, but after Sebas interfered with their last interaction, he was taking his anger out on her, and his rage was escalating quickly.</p><p>"<em>Should</em> I grant you this mercy, can I expect you to show me the utmost gratitude in return?" His lips were curled back in a wolfish snarl, his ivory fangs bared, his gaze holding her captive, cold as black ice and just as deceptive.</p><p>"Yes! I pledge my life, loyalty, anything you desire!" She implored him desperately. "Everything I am is yours!"</p><p>His jaw clenched and she could see he was thinking. Considering all the horrific things he could do to her. This was when the demon was most dangerous, a serpent seeking its most lethal point of injection right before it strikes.</p><p>But it seems that was a satisfactory response and what the Arch Devil had wanted to hear. His scowl twisted itself back into an carnivorous grin, and he stood, straightening his suit. He reached down to grab her by her forearms, pulling her off her back and hauling her up so he can glare directly into her eyes. He lowered her onto her knees effortlessly, and she winced in pain as her fresh scrapes burned beneath her own weight.</p><p>"I live only to serve you, my Lord." She added, bowing her head submissively, hoping to soften the bite of his rage further by saying something to try to please him, convince him that she's sorry. Lillith didn't dare look him in the eyes, not now. She was too afraid the Arch Devil will see the desperation of a wounded creature, and set off the predator in him which was always lurking just beneath the surface.</p><p>Her pulse pounded in her ears, fear-induced adrenaline still surging through her body.</p><p>At this point, she would say or do anything to get out of this unscathed. He was absolutely terrifying when infuriated, and he was so much faster and stronger than her. She didn't stand a chance against him, and was completely at his mercy.</p><p>The red clad demon towered over and slowly reached for her, and she flinched. To her relief, he did not strike her again; he instead softly tangled his gloved hand through her hair; still, she trembled under his touch. It was gentle at first, and then he curled his fingers slowly, one by one until his grip tightened into a fist, dragging her face towards his crotch. She glanced up and could see through his pants that he was already almost fully hard. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as his tail swung around towards her, sliding under her throat, the cold metallic spikes pressing threateningly into her jugular and beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.</p><p>Lillith could feel darkness and rage emanating off him like toxic radiation.</p><p>When he spoke again, she did not process his words at first.</p><p>"Then <em>serve</em> me." He demanded, the frost in his words frightening as he glared down at her with unassailable command. She met his eyes, and he was methodical and calm while unfastening his belt and unzipping his pinstriped trousers.</p><p>Only when the demon freed himself with his other hand did she fully understand.</p><p>
  <em>'It's okay. You know how to do this. And you have been told many a time you do it well. Please him, and you may make it through this alive.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith allowed her eyes to travel down his body to see what he just removed from his pants.</p><p>Now she knew why it had been rather painful (and it wasn't just the force he put behind it) when he took her the first time. While his length was a little more than average at around six and a half to seven inches, his girth was truly frightening; he was almost as thick as her wrist and she knew if tried to wrap her hand around him, her fingers would barely meet. It had a graceful upwards curve like a sideways crescent moon, decorated by blue serpentines of veins and a large but proportionately flared, ruby head. It was intimidating, but undeniably an admirable specimen.</p><p>"I'm <em>waiting</em>." He hissed, growing impatient. "Now, serve your Master."</p><p>Snapping out of her trance, Lillith then obeyed without hesitation, thoroughly shaken by his physical aggression.</p><p>Steeling her nerves as her life may depend on it, she timidly ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, and danced around the tip before gently wrapping her soft lips over the swollen plum-like cap, lightly sucking. She looked back up at him, cautiously reading his face to ensure he was satisfied with her effort. The demon slowly lowered his tail, and his half lidded gaze and how he rapidly thickened to full size in her mouth assured her he was.</p><p>She was genuinely and pleasantly surprised he didn't instantly shove himself down her throat and choke her as she wholeheartedly expected he would, and was graciously allowing her to do this at her own pace. Not viciously fucking her face was how the demon was granting her mercy. Still, he kept his hand wound tightly in her hair, a firm reminder that he was the one with ultimate control and still could if he so wished. With her inability to move or struggle (not that it would do any good as he was inhumanly strong), she knew she was but a toy and pathetically vulnerable to the Arch Devil she knelt before.</p><p>Lillith smoothly traced the protruding veins of his organ with her velvety tongue and Demiurge hissed through his fangs as she descended, fully taking his burning length into her mouth. She bobbed gently, keeping a steady pace. Slowly but intently she sucked him, and his grip on her hair relaxed ever so slightly. The maid pulled back for air, panting lightly. He was thick enough to completely block her airway when she took him in too deeply. As she caught her breath, she slid her tongue excruciatingly slow along the underside of his shaft, flicking beneath his frenelum. He inhaled sharply.</p><p>He seemed to like that, considering how his cock flushed purple as even more blood raced to it and it hardened like marble.</p><p>She cast her eyes up at him again, and his other hand was now harshly clutching the edge of the doorway, his silver tail coiling and untwisting behind him as he exhaled heavily.</p><p>Lillith took him back into her mouth, skillfully stroking her tongue between the valley of his glans once more, probing for the bundle of nerves. Honing in on it, Demiurge groaned and bucked against her forcefully. She quickly withdrew slightly so as not to gag, her lips keeping a firm grip.</p><p>"You have quite the talented tongue..." He muttered begrudgingly, seemingly impressed by how quickly she discovered his most sensitive spot.</p><p>Encouraged by the seldom given compliment from her master, she cradled his slick head with her tongue before she engulfed him again; this time taking him deeply into her moist cavern and she swallowed against his organ, her throat enclosing snugly around him.</p><p>This was a tried and true trick she learned in the brothel, which made her an often-requested favorite among clients.</p><p>Lillith heard a splintering snap and noticed he had actually crushed the timber of the door frame, he was grasping it so tightly. She swallowed him again, and the demon let out gasping moan of approval, ecstasy lacing his voice.</p><p>She pulled back and smoothed her tongue over his glistening tip, and wrapped her lips around it once more, sucking with greater force this time. His head tilted back and she watched his chest expand, his breaths now deep. She couldn't help it; she inevitably found herself becoming aroused by how his usually authoritative composure was dissolving under her tongue's ministrations and it sent warmth rushing through her where it ultimately pooled between the apex of her legs.</p><p>His servant let her eyes flutter closed as she continued to pleasure her master, and took him further in. She flattened her tongue under his frenelum and suckled and laved, and watched his eyes roll back, his fangs bared as he fought not to lose it then and there. His hand refastened itself in a death grip on her hair, a shuddering moan escaping his lips.</p><p>Lillith withdrew entirely for another breath and flicked her eyes upward at the demon to see that he was already close. Demiurge was tensed like an serpent ready to strike, his chest heaving, his lips parted as he gazed down at her, his eyes glittering like hardened frost. His organ pulsed, and they both watched as a bead of pre-ejaculate oozed from the slit of his gleaming head, and slowly rolled down the tip. His eyes flashed and locked with hers, and they did not beg her, but <em>commanded</em> her. It sent an electric edgy feeling through her heart and felt herself growing slick on her thighs. She obediently swept it off the silken head with her tongue, boldly licking her lips afterwards.</p><p>He bristled, his jagged grin returning, and he untangled his hold on her hair. She heard the splintering sound again, and saw his talons lengthening endlessly and curving like five scythes, sinking deep into the wood of the door frame as though it were were made of butter. Icy fear wrapped its freezing fingers around her heart and squeezed at the reveal of this new arsenal of living weapons.</p><p>It was <strong>Aspect of the Devil: Scything Claws</strong>.</p><p><em>'Fuck.'</em> Every fiber of her being was frozen in fear, and time stood still. Even the walls of the room seemed to hold their breath.</p><p>He broke the trance of terror when he growled deep in his chest, an inhuman, lion-like rumble, and she felt it reverberate from his rib cage and into the marrow of her bones. The Arch Devil narrowed his demonic gaze at her, with an undiluted hunger that screamed both <em>'kill'</em> and <em>'ownership'</em>. He was a predator daring his intended prey to try to outrun him, all for the thrill of the chase. She instantly understood, and backpedaled clumsily.</p><p>Demiurge ripped his hand out of the doorway, sending splinters of wood scattering around them as he sprung like a lion, charging after her. Without her arms and hands free to counterbalance, she tripped and rolled, adrenaline surging through her bloodstream and she somehow managed to scramble back upright. Like a cat toying with an injured mouse, he purposefully let her flee into the hallway. The Arch Devil gave her a five second head start and then hauled after her, raking his talons along the wall as he charged, leaving deep crooked grooves on the surface in his wake so she would hear him coming for her. This scared the absolute Hell out of her, and nightmarish visions of his claws sawing through her flesh and muscle flashed across her mind's eye. She felt herself running in slow motion, her fear trapping her in a dreamlike state; her legs were suddenly too heavy, and the floor made of knee-deep wet cement. Thoroughly unnerved by the ripping sound trailing too closely behind her, she made the mistake of looking back and stumbled, falling hard, waking her.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' </em>
</p><p>Demiurge was on her instantly, rolling her over and pushing her against the floor flat on her stomach with his foot, holding her down firmly between her shoulder blades. He drew his arm back, raising his talons and brought them downward, slashing madly at her with acute and terrifying precision, sending bits of fabric flying in all directions as he shredded her dress like tissue paper, exposing her back and rear. A high scream tore from her throat, afraid that any moment he would connect with her skin and filet her like a fish with his deadly claws.</p><p>The demon thrilled at her cry of terror and the raw, unadulterated fear glistening in her eyes. Demiurge retracted his scythe talons, forcefully lifted her bottom up and jack-knifed her legs apart, mounting her. He stole the breath from her lungs as he lunged, impaling her with one smooth, brutal thrust. She keened as he invaded her slick folds, burying himself to the hilt. Her walls clenched harshly, quivering in shock, trying to force him out. If she had not already been wet the forceful penetration would have undoubtedly tore her. The Arch Devil pounded forward, frantically fucking her on the ground on all fours like an animal, his refined resolve having left him completely in a storm of furious, power hungry lust.</p><p>Still restrained, she had nothing to grasp for support and could only cry out uselessly and arch against his ferocity as he viciously drove into her. Demiurge's response to her shrieks was wordless; guttural, animalistic and possessive. The feeling of utter powerlessness beneath her inhuman, predatory master ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach, causing her mind to trip over any coherent thought.</p><p>Lillith let out shaky moans as she felt herself coming unhinged under the Arch Devil, her mind fogging with both fear and ecstasy. She was completely transfixed on the primal, indomitable force with which he was ravaging her and the heat of his taut, coiled body pressed against her bare back, the feeling of his pulsing organ throbbing like a wound between her legs.</p><p>Pain bit into her shoulder as he grasped her for a more secure grip, carelessly sinking his now smaller albeit still needle sharp claws into her overly sensitized flesh, rivulets of blood making small inconsistent trails down her collarbone and back. He plunged more ardently, seething through his fangs and he drove into her full force. His servant wailed in both pain and pleasure.</p><p>No one had ever taken her with such intent, bestial aggression before. The was no charade of love or kindness, no humanistic boundaries; he had no worry of lack of experience or fear of whether his size or sexual prowess was adequate. He was inhuman, not ruled by earthly bounds, and he fucked her as what he was; a demon, a predator, Hellbent on taking what he wanted. He was lust, greed, rage, and hate, and he had her caged beneath him. Leaning forward, he reduced his pace to graze her neck with his fangs; they were surprisingly sharp and snagged on her skin. His tongue flicked out, tasting her fear, his jaw trembling like it took all of his power not to clamp down and tear her throat out.</p><p>The message was clear. <em>'I could kill you <strong>so</strong> easily.'</em></p><p>It made the flush of her cheeks brighten until her vision swam, every nerve in her body electrified. His heated breath made goose flesh rise and the hair on the back of her neck flare in warning; every fiber in her body, down to her very DNA structure recognized him as the predator he was, and it made fear scream from her every pore.</p><p>Demiurge backed up off of her to raise himself up on his knees, and he pulled her upright with him before locking his strong arms in a vice around her shoulders so she couldn't move. His tail coiled possessively around her waist, securing her body flush with his.</p><p>He then slammed back into her so hard she yelped, and regained his savage pace at breakneck speed. The demon latched his mouth onto the puncture wounds on her shoulder, and he greedily feasted from her veins.</p><p>She couldn't say she disliked this at all. She tried desperately to act like this sexually abusive, psychological terrorism didn't drive her wild, fought hard to will her body not to writhe against his, tried to fight the burning coil in her stomach. But he forced these primitive, submissive reactions out of her. He ripped her curtain of security wide open with claws long enough to disembowel the Earth and laid her out bare and exposed beneath his teeth and carnivorous gaze to devour. Her body no longer belonged to her, it was his as he claimed it like a beast claimed it's kill, marking her all over with his teeth and talons.</p><p>Her climax hit her so fast that the maid didn't comprehend what was happening until her walls clenched down around his throbbing shaft and her blood was set ablaze, the Arch Devil's name tearing unbridled from her mouth. Her ears rang and it felt like the world was crumbling beneath her, shock waves rattling her body.</p><p>She felt him again slow his thrusts, slowly curling his hips into her and dragging out the sweet torture as long as he could stand. Demiurge swept his tongue up the trail of blood on her collarbone, all the way up to her neck and stopping to exhale a feral snarl in her ear, fueled with hateful lust. The Arch Devil plunged one final time, and forcefully erupted within her; she felt every pulse of his orgasm as he pumped her passage full of his release.</p><p>The demon panted against her nape, and she felt the intense throb in his organ subside. He cut her restraint with a swipe of his claws, and she fell forward on all fours, still too exhausted to pick herself up off of the floor. He withdrew from her and slowly stood, staring down at her, and the rage that had once etched his features now only condensed within his gemstone eyes. He tucked himself away, and straightened his suit.</p><p>"I will only say this once. <em>Do not EVER</em> hide what I leave behind on your flesh; not from Sebas, and especially not from me. " He growled. "I own you<em>,</em> and you <em>will</em> wear my marks."</p><p>"Y-yes Master." She murmured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666">My Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666">My Deviantart</a>
</p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 ******THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Also, I included a ton of ART (even NSFW) inside!*************** 💖💖💖</p><p>After much fun, I have decided to rewrite this fic with new content, concepts, and now, in second person. YOU will get to be Lillith!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support with this story. It has meant the world to me, and I hope you enjoy what is still to come!<br/>You can read it under it's new title, Experiment 3069.</p><p> </p><p>My other stories:</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906">Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.</a> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879">Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.</a></p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236"> Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.</a> </p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ART INSIDE- Caught In The Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misbehavior will be punished.</p><p>Enjoy my sexy artwork. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillith lie wide awake in her bed, frustrated and exhausted, yet unable too sleep. Her mind refused to stay quiet long enough for her drift off.</p><p>So much, yet so little had changed since she had been brought to Nazarick about a month ago. She was still a slave of sorts, but she was now limited to one master rather than many; which all things considered, was a pleasant adjustment. While he was rather cruel, (as a demon, that was literally just the nature of the beast) and quite physically rough with her, he at least provided her with food and her own quarters and didn't beat her bloody which was almost always a weekly ordeal at the brothel. Maybe it was the brain damage which she undoubtedly sustained with the blows to the head she was dealt, or the demon's supernatural ability to keep her psychologically under his control, perhaps even a form of Stockholm's Syndrome, but she felt...better about her current living situation.</p><p>Here in the Great Tomb of Nazarick she was given a decent and rewarding job to keep her mind and hands busy, and had Tuare to confide in whenever she wanted, so she wasn't as lonely as she was at the brothel, where they were caged in separate locked rooms for hours at a time and their clients were let loose upon them. The master she served however, was an enigma, inhuman and unpredictable. Calm, collected and refined (until behind closed doors), his true emotions (if he had any) were sometimes unreadable as he had diamond eyes hidden behind glasses and almost always wore a shark's grin.</p><p>She came to terms with the fact that he is a predator in every sense, and regarded him as such. He was exactly what a demon was expected to be, dark, cold, quiet and powerful. Something evil dressed like a man, only to disguise that he is something far more dangerous, leaving corruption of the mind and heart in his wake.</p><p>And he in turn treated her as prey. It was simultaneously terrifying and titillating. He exposed her to a level of fear she never thought conceivable. While the clients at the brothel could be brutish, as they were naturally bigger and stronger than her, an advantage that they often abused to cause her great harm; they were all limited to the fact that they were merely human. But Demiurge was an Arch Devil, his claws and teeth and tail living weapons, and had an arsenal of supernatural abilities at his disposal. He was dauntingly tall, unnaturally fast and strong and could easily outmatch anyone with strategic thinking alone. He was the Lead Strategist and Commander of the Defenses of Nazarick, and he had earned and was well deserving of that title. A simple backhand from him could kill her instantly, but despite his prowess he tended to use these superiorities to only frighten her into submission, rather than actually physically damaging her to any real extent. But that didn't make him any less terrifying.</p><p>He was an exquisitely evil and dominant master, to be feared and respected. He scared the absolute Hell out of her...and as much as she hated to admit it, she relished every moment it.</p><p>For the 5th time she rolled onto her side. Again she tried counting backwards from 100, and her thoughts repeatedly trailing back to the Guardian of the 7th Floor.</p><p>She never thought she would be attracted to someone like Demiurge. He wasn't overly muscular, he didn't have rugged good looks. He was more long-legged and lithe, though there was definitely the surprise of thick, corded muscle beneath his suit. His features were sharp, angular, but very pleasing to the eye. And yet...as she thought more about him, what she found most striking was his gemstone eyes, his pierced, pointed ears, his sharp fangs, his eagle-like talons and armored tail. As unusual as they were to her, they seemed to perfectly suit him; he had an alien quality that was so different from human men, and surprisingly, she realized, that that was the aspect that made him so exotically erotic.</p><p>The intimidating visage of his ice cold diamond eyes and predator's jagged smile had been effectively burned into her mind's eye. Still, she found him quite handsome with his regal and angular features, and his finely combed and slicked black hair and his silver ornate spectacles enhanced his intellectual attractiveness. The Arch Devil was an immaculate dresser, always donned in his signature tailor-fit vermilion pinstripe suit and ebony leather gloves...her mind drifted back to their last encounter, how feral he was as he took what he wanted from her. She flushed as she recalled how he fisted her hair and she made the demon moan as she served him on her knees. How he then violently ravaged her on the ground like an rut-driven beast. Lillith's blood heated and her heart started racing. He was so wild, so...predatorily beautiful.</p><p>Before Demiurge, she had never truly wanted to or even experienced a climax. At the brothel it was always forced, or faked. She had never found a shred of pleasure in it, and if it happened, it was simply a biological reaction to unwanted sexual stimulation.</p><p>Her first orgasm that she did not directly will her body to reject was with the Arch Devil. She didn't understand why or what it was, but something about the demon made her hunger for his rough discipline. She wanted him to desecrate, to control, to possess her. And now, Lillith thirsted for more and could not wait until he trapped her under him again. Warmth began to flood her bloodstream as she remembered the feel of him bearing over her, the silken texture of his organ in her mouth. The burning ache between her legs throbbed. Her hand traveled down her side, over her stomach...</p><p>After the shutdown of Yggdrasil, Demiurge had developed and evolved faster than any of the NPCs of Nazarick. He rapidly grew into an expert manipulator, perfectly aligning into his role of lead strategist, torturer, and scientist. The human servant he was granted rights to by Lord Ainz had become one of his favorite experiments, and he found it to be fascinating how easily she fell under his sway, despite how he terrorized and sexually tormented her. He fully understood that her past of extensive abuse was heavily responsible, but despite being brought into better conditions and being assigned a new function, she still easily relapsed into playing her previous role of a pleasure slave just the same. This showed him that emotional development and stunting in humans is quite similar to how it relates in non-humans, but they are far less resilient to the effects of trauma.</p><p>He learned through Tuare's evaluation that even when some of her worst memories were erased by the aid of magic, trauma left scars on the psyche in much the same way it left scars on the body; and when even deeper psychological damage was wiped completely from memory it could still leave scratches on the surface, ghosts of the recollection. While the worst of Lillith's physical damage was healed, they did not alter her memories. This call was made by Demiurge (much to Sebas's dismay), so he could further study the human psyche and how trauma affects their actions and reactions.</p><p>This left his servant quite vulnerable to his manipulative influence and cruelty. She was easily frightened into all forms of submission, which he absolutely loved to take advantage of. At the first sign of insubordination he corrected her behavior as aggressively as possible, but with a traumatic method she would be familiar with, and she has yet to fail to kneel to him again. When she tried to conceal marks he had left on her from the butler, he made more, and made them almost impossible to hide (this one he took rather personally).</p><p>But what most intrigued him was how she not only accepted, but seemed to be learning to enjoy her punishment. She certainly was not his first human test subject, or slave, but she was the first human specimen to not completely recoil in terror or disgust at his touch, whether he was bringing the victim pain or pleasure. By the time he was done with his experiments, the normal subject would sob and beg to be released or for death, but this human did none of these things. She simply accepted, sometimes leaning into whatever fate he subjected her to. Perhaps this was some sort of defense mechanism of the mind designed to protect the psyche from further traumatic damage? It almost seemed to be responding to his aggression by releasing positive endorphins as well, rather than fear-stimulated adrenaline alone.</p><p>Whatever it was, he found this unusual change of pace to be grandly entertaining.</p><p>Demiurge reclined in the chair he had creatively constructed of Wyvern, Gryphon and human bones for Lord Ains (a gift he politely declined.) With a gold goblet of wine cradled in is in his right hand he relaxed for the night, settling into his seat, and cast the Distant Vision spell. Unbeknownst to Lillith he did this every night to ensure she did not wander the halls of Nazarick seeking out Sebas. He was an ultimately controlling master, and kept close tabs on anyone who was unfortunate enough to serve him. A flat screen displaying her quarters materialized before him, shimmering like the surface of a lake before it stilled and clarified like a mirror.</p><p>His servant appeared to be trying to get comfortable. She tossed to one side, then the other. Upon closer inspection, he almost dropped his drink at the startling sight unfolding. The human writhed under the sheets, a rise in the fabric between her legs and her soft, hazy expression of rapture a dead giveaway as to what she was doing. Shocked but undeniably intrigued, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away.</p><p>Sweat beaded on her face and her hair was plastered to her forehead, her eyes heavily lidded. She arched, her full lips parting and he could tell she was sinking a another finger into herself. He widened the watery screen, wanting as much detail as possible to this lewd but all too fascinating display. This was an act he had never witnessed himself; the closest he had seen to something like this was when he walked in on Albedo squirming in Lord Ainz's bed with her life-sized and eerily detailed body pillow. And had he not already announced he was entering the room and it not been so poorly timed and awkward for him to stumble upon, he probably would have stayed silent and watched out of curiosity. But this...this he would not miss.</p><p>Lillith was envisioning Demiurge forcing her down into the mattress, fragile and helpless under the demon's weight and strength. She inhaled sharply as she added a second finger, imagining it was his much thicker, pulsing cock sliding into her. A low moan escaped her lips as she used her other hand to drag her nails down her neck, scraping lightly, her mind seeing his fangs on her throat.</p><p>She remembered the dream she had the night after cleaning his quarters. How it initially seemed like rape but turned into something else entirely; he forcefully held her down and found a hidden bundle of nerves deep within her that she didn't even know existed, and took full advantage of it while sweetly torturing her with his sharp teeth.</p><p>She could feel him smirk against her neck when he murmured, "You like that, don't you?"</p><p>It was easily one of the most tantalizing acts Demiurge had ever witnessed. His pants were becoming increasingly too tight. He sneered and irritably pushed his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose, borderline infuriated by how aroused he was from simply watching a lowly human servant pleasure herself. But it was indisputably arousing, and as an Arch Devil he never denied himself any form of pleasure unless it somehow benefited him or Lord Ainz to some end. The demon's hand drifted downward, experimentally passing over his hardening member, and he groaned; it felt far to good to refrain from joining her in self gratification.</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>Demiurge begrudgingly set down the wine and palmed himself through his trousers, and groaned. He removed his aching organ from the confines of his pants, and ran his clawed finger gently, lightly from the head to the hilt. It stung sweetly like the touch of flame, sharp, precise and quick to fade.</p><p>He then cupped himself at the base, his lip curling. His smoldering gaze flickered back to his writhing servant, and slowly, smoothly, he stroked upward. He clenched his teeth and shuddered at the distantly familiar softness of his gloves against his own flesh; it had been far too long since he had indulged himself.</p><p>Lillith bit her lip and went deeper, softly stroking her inner walls. She then dug her nails into her shoulder, over the still-bruised area where Demiurge had grasped her. She cried out at the simultaneous pain and pleasure, one just as sharp and delicious as the other. She traveled back to her first time being taken by him, how the Arch Devil aggressively disciplined her for insubordination, gripping the back of her neck with his claws till she bled and viciously pounding her against the cold, hard table. There was no mercy or gentleness in his motions; It was violent, inherently primitive, and selfish lust. His cruel, possessive but still insanely arousing words still soaked her.</p><p>"I own you...now scream for your master."</p><p>Demiurge was rock hard as he shamelessly watched his servant touching herself with increasingly heated interest. Her cries of pleasure went straight to his cock and made him throb. He continued to pump himself slowly, his breath shallowing when he saw her plunge her fingers in deeper, the flush of her cheeks brightening as she cried out, her nails raking downward against her throat, leaving small red trails. That was an interesting detail. The demon wondered why she did that. Then Lillith moved her other hand to the most recent bruise he left on her shoulder, and punctured herself there, digging in deep and she moaned. He inhaled sharply, just as much from surprise as ecstasy. Did she really find pleasure in pain as he did?</p><p>'Fascinating...'</p><p>His eyes rolled back as he gradually picked up speed, lustful rapture burning through his every vein. The demon's tail coiled tightly, his head falling back against the chair and he hissed through his fangs.</p><p>She suddenly twisted over onto her stomach, the sheets sliding off her back. To his surprise she was completely nude. She arched her pale form with feline grace, and tossed her head back, her yellow tresses cascading over her back and shoulders like a golden waterfall over alabaster stone. A shaky cry fell from her lips.</p><p>She imagined him mounting her, his strong, lithe hands grasping her hip and shoulder, plunging himself in and out, fiercely taking all that he wanted. She remembered the feeling of his hot breath in her ear, his hateful animalistic snarls.</p><p>"Demiurge..." She moaned the Arch Devil's name, her orgasm drawing close.</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat and his hand froze mid-stroke. A milky bead of pre-ejaculate swelled from the slit of his glistening head and oozed down his shaft at the sound of her voice moaning his name with such intense desire, and he wasn't even in the room with her. And yet, it made a hot, red sun of jealousy rise in his chest; she was HIS to make writhe, HIS to desecrate, control and corrupt. Despite it being his name alone on her lips, her inadvertently proving that she can make herself climax to the thought of him, but without him diminished the extent of control he held over the human. He would not stand for that.</p><p>This behavior must be corrected.</p><p>A mischievous grin spread across his face, and he retracted his claws.</p><p>The demon waved his hand and the screen dematerialized and disappeared as he wiped it out of existence. He called upon Greater Teleportation, dropping through the floor like a ghost and into her room directly over the bed, landing heavily on top of her back.</p><p>Lillith screamed in utter terror at the sudden impact and appearance of her master, and was even more mortified that he caught her in the act. She flailed wildly in panic, trying to throw him off of her. The Arch Devil laughed cruelly at the bright red flush of embarrassment blooming on her face, and he grabbed her swinging arms, maneuvering her wrists into one hand, twisting them behind her at an uncomfortable angle. He grasped the back of her neck and shoved her front half down roughly, leaning over her. He lowered his face to her ear.</p><p>''You're so filthy...'' Demiurge hissed through clenched teeth, his voice dripping with black venom. His grip was definitely going to leave bruises, but to her surprise the needle-like pricks of his claws were absent.</p><p>'Where the Hell did he come from?!'</p><p>She was stone still, trembling with fear, heart still pounding hard from arousal and words of apology dying in her throat before fully forming as she was still in complete tongue-numbing shock. She was completely naked and felt extremely exposed and vulnerable, and knew he must be furious to find her doing something so taboo and unladylike.</p><p>"You absolutely disgust me..." He growled, his sharp, wolfish teeth grazing over her nape. His harsh words brought forth a murky wave of shame that washed over her, adding that much more weight to her emotional turmoil of fear and embarrassment. Lillith desperately wanted to cover herself but she didn't dare struggle with his fangs this close.</p><p>'He's going to rip my throat out for this!' She tensed, bracing for the pain. 'How could I be so stupid and careless?'</p><p>He released the back of her throat and trailed his hand lightly down her spine, over her rear and stopping. He shifted behind her, and she felt his extremely prominent and heated erection pressing into her backside. Her heart slammed hard into her ribs, and her senses starting reeling.</p><p>Demiurge raked his fangs over her neck again, promising to mar, and tempting death should a reckless slip cause a fatal puncture. He delighted in how she quivered, wide-eyed and defenselessly under him, like a frightened rabbit; knowing how absolute her fear was in this moment, he flicked his tongue over her flesh and he could taste it. Her lips split apart as she gasped when he drug his fangs over her hammering pulse.</p><p>He suddenly sank two digits of his gloved hand into her folds, feeling every bit of warmth and wetness she had to offer.</p><p>She arched against him and let out a strangled cry, her heart flipping into her throat at the unexpected but more than welcome invasion. The demon's fingers were so much thicker and more fulfilling than her own. Her legs shook weakly beneath them both.</p><p>His fingers sank lower, teasing the folds of her sex apart. Her body thrummed with heat and need; she shuddered and arched into him, moaning.</p><p>Demiurge drew a shuddering breath at the sound, and slid his digits in deeper, up to the knuckle. Lillith's walls tensed, quivering around them and she mewled, her voice climbing an octave higher, and she whimpered.</p><p>"Master!" She keened. The lovely sound grew louder as he curled his middle finger into her velvety heat, his breath releasing in deep, visceral sound that indicated he was thoroughly enjoying the wanton, writhing young female beneath him. She sank her teeth into her pillow, trying not to scream in pleasure.</p><p>A low chuckle emanated from the Arch Devil's throat, all too amused by this. His acute senses could smell her body's cry for ecstasy. He dragged his fingers out of her heat painfully, teasingly slow, and she squirmed under him, and whined at the loss of his warm fulfillment. She tried to push her hips back against them, desperate to get his fingers back inside of her but he cruelly held her in place, just out of reach, his grasp unforgiving on her aching, twisted arms. She glanced back at him, her eyes imploring, and she whined.</p><p>The Arch Devil then mercifully slipped his digits back in, moving with shallow thrusts, and the sounds coming from her turned high pitched and girlish; there was something of a tortured melody he found in them. His hand came to another abrupt halt, and she whimpered again in weak protest.</p><p>His cock felt like marble and his testicles ached with want for her. Before going any further, he wanted to see how responsive she was, what he might have to do to bring her to climax with his fingers alone.</p><p>"Beg me for more." He demanded through gritted teeth, thoroughly enjoying her desperate cries but hungry to hear her scream.</p><p>"L-Lord Demiurge...please..." Lillith begged, her voice strained, almost tearful. "Please...Master..."</p><p>He grinned carnivorously when he felt her clench. She was so very responsive and tender that this would be all too easy.</p><p>Satisfied with her pleas, he added a third digit before flexing his fingers in and out of her folds fluidly, moving quickly now. A throbbing heat unfurled in her loins, signaling her impending orgasm. She trembled and moaned shakily while he screwed three fingers into her opening. Lillith trembled under him as all of her muscles coiled tightly in need of release.</p><p>"Demiurge, please!" Her voice turned into a sweet, drawn out cry, already about to come for the Arch Devil.</p><p>She felt the shape of his sadistic smile grow against her neck, and he skillfully curled his fingers back inside her. Lillith twisted as much as she could under his restraint and keened, her high cry cresting into a scream as her fluids ran out and dripped on to the demon's fingers. Blinding heat of ecstasy tore through her small frame, and she went limp beneath him.</p><p>A pleased hum left his throat at how quickly she came for him and the surprising amount of fluids she released when all he did was finger her.</p><p>After that, he wanted more. Demiurge didn't even wait for the flutter of her inner walls to completely subside when he started slowly pumping his digits within her again. She moaned fervently, this time with strained distress in her voice. The Arch Devil's predatory grin spread wider as he had her practically sobbing beneath him, the rapture he brought her excruciating. His skillful fingers pulled loud, breathy cries from her lungs, and his servant wailed as her overly sensitized body convulsed against his hand, the strokes rapidly bringing her to a second climax; and she felt the result of his torment running down her legs. She struggled to remain upright beneath him, her legs now feeling boneless, her arms numb as they were still painfully folded crookedly behind her in his grasp.</p><p>Lillith then felt something warm and wet dripping on the small of her back. She glanced behind her to see his erection oozing a considerable amount of pre-ejaculate.</p><p>The Arch Devil was turned on as Hell.</p><p>Demiurge withdrew his dripping hand from her, and before her legs buckled beneath her from exhaustion he released her arms to grasp her hips, his claws now once again arming his fingers. He kept her upright and she looked back at him, and the demon's gaze was smoldering. His borderline psychotic, jagged grin told her he was far from done. She weakly pulled away; knowing what inevitably came next, she was still far too sensitive to handle his frightening girth. The Arch Devil roughly drug her back towards him with a frustrated snarl, his talons piercing her flesh until it yielded beneath the needle-like points. She winced and hissed in pain as he left eight stinging, deep red grooves on her hips. He reached for a fistful of her golden locks, winding his hand into her hair and pulling unforgivably. He used his grip to forcefully maneuver her weak and drained body to align with his, her entrance now flush against his fully engorged cock.</p><p>"Do NOT resist, or I will make this hurt." Demiurge rasped coldly. The demon ground his hardness intently over her slicked entrance, spreading her moisture in effort to get inside.</p><p>She glanced back at him, her eyes wide and pleading as she whimpered wordlessly for a shred of mercy, but the hateful and hungry gaze he stared back at her with told her he had none; he responded by pushing his steel-hard organ into her excruciatingly highly sensitized folds, and her arms shot out in front of her, clawing at the sheets as she screamed so sweetly for him. She writhed like worm impaled on a hook, her walls swollen into a much narrower channel from her orgasms, making her squeeze and mold even tighter around his burning member. Lillith felt every agonizing inch of his cock, every ridge and contour, every pulsing vein as he slid into her. A long, low groan ripped through his chest as he buried himself completely.</p><p>Demiurge's grip on her body tensed, talons still dug in deep, his other hand fastened in her hair. He was still for a moment, breathing strenuously, seemingly in awe of how ridiculously tight she was around him. The demon's lip curled, and he pulled back about 4 inches, and slammed back in, tearing another hoarse cry from her throat as she arched under him. Her slick passage involuntarily clenched around the demon's girth, trying to force him out. A hum of intrigue escaped his lips; it felt like a velvet hand tugging at his organ with a death-grip. He released her hair but maintained his cruel hold on her hip. Inclining forward, he used his free hand to balance as he lowered himself against her weakly twitching form.</p><p>"Now, tell me how it feels inside you." He hissed in her ear, his breath hot and she felt her face flush at his obscenely arousing command and how the lithe and powerful demon was pressed so close against her vulnerable naked body. Her hands dug into the bed at the angle shift, which forced him in deeper.</p><p>"...It...it almost hurts...it feels...too big now..." She stuttered between arduous breaths.</p><p>"It almost hurts?" He repeated, sounding somewhat sympathetic.</p><p>His hardened, hateful expression softened ever so slightly.</p><p>"...Yes..." She quietly confirmed, her voice containing a spark of hope that he may take it a little easier on her.</p><p>His wicked grin returned with a vengeance, and it was all fangs. The predatory hunger never left his eyes.</p><p>Not a chance in Hell.</p><p>"Good." He said through clenched teeth. And with that, the Arch Devil rolled his hips forward, plunging as far in as he could go.</p><p>Lillith wailed and tried to twist under him as he stretched her to the limit, the head of his cock crushing against her cervix. The Arch Devil moved his grasp to her wrists where he pinned them against the mattress with his weight, effectively restraining her as he began to viciously ram into her at a savage pace. His servant arched her back violently against his brutal assault, but he was inhumanly stronger than her and no matter how much she struggled, he did not give any leeway. Hot tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and she bit down on her lip until it bled, riding out the pain. She drew breath after ragged breath as he mercilessly drove into her, and time seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace.</p><p>As much as it strained her tender internal tissues at first, each thrust's burning ache began to slowly subside, and started to give way to absolutely sinful pleasure. She relinquished her struggling, and allowed small cries to pass through her lips as the pain gradually faded away, which then deepened into moans.</p><p>He looked down at her, and smiled carnivorously; it was remarkable how quickly she accepted and adapted to his cruel methods of punishment.</p><p>The demon ramped up his brutal onslaught, and he watched his servant come undone once more beneath him. Her cries became more fervent and wanton, her body spasming weakly. Liquid heat pooled in her loins, her vision swimming with hazy lust, fuzzy white noise deafening her senses.</p><p>"Master..." She moaned for him, despite the pain he had subjected her to. Demiurge could smell arousal blooming from her all over again.</p><p>This human was a most interesting specimen.</p><p>The hot coil in her stomach burned white hot, building, rising higher and higher before finally imploding, her passage clamping snugly all around his organ, sucking him in deeper. Lillith screamed the Arch Devil's name, swearing it over and over like he were a deity all his own, every nerve in her body electrified.</p><p>A rumbling growl ripped through his chest, and he released one of her wrists to shift his hold onto her shoulder for a more secure grasp. Harder and faster he pounded through her release, huffing hotly into her ear.</p><p>But this was still a punishment, and he wasn't going to end this in an easy way for her. The demon suddenly pulled out of her, roughly flipping her over to face him. To her surprise, within mere seconds he maneuvered her rag-doll weak body to be sitting up with her back to the wall and he aligned his hips with her face. The Arch Devil took advantage of her still dazed state and gathered her wrists in one hand, pinning them over her head while his other threaded through Lillith's hair, raising her face up to look at him. In the dimly lit room his diamond gaze glinted down at her with evil just as brightly as the ivory fangs in his predatory grin. It was a look that told her he wasn't going to make this pleasant.</p><p>'Oh, shit.'</p><p>Shoving his pulsing organ past her lips and into her mouth, Demiurge proceeded to fiercely fuck her face. His servant fought her gag reflex tooth and nail as he pushed past her uvula and she could taste herself on him; the Arch Devil didn't hold back whatsoever and his girth was thick enough to completely cut off her air supply as he fully sheathed himself to the hilt. Deeply he plunged into her throat, and when he pulled back she managed to inhale meager breaths of oxygen through her nose, her eyes blurring as they watered. It made it all too clear just how genuinely merciful he was being when he had allowed her to pleasure him at her own pace. But tonight, he was a truly unforgiving and merciless god and she was suffocating on his wrath. Luckily for her, his bruising, tightening grip on her wrists and hair signaled he was already edged, so she just had to hang on a little longer. His swollen head slammed repeatedly into the back of her skull, and she choked. She saw his tongue curl in pleasure over his fang as she gagged on his girth. He withdrew far enough for her to suck in a desperate breath, and he froze, locking eyes with hers.</p><p>"You'd better swallow." And that was the only warning she was given before he aggressively pushed her head down, bursting, forceful spurts of semen erupting from his organ, thickly coating the back of her throat.</p><p>The Arch Devil's head fell back and his jaw dropped in a silent cry, and then a filthy groan exploded from his chest as hot jets continued to flow with each throb, and Lillith obeyed, swallowing against him; if she failed she would have undoubtedly aspirated on the sheer volume he released. The heavy flow ebbed, and only after he had emptied himself entirely and his erection began wilting did he let go of her head. She surfaced gasping and coughing, but he on the other hand caught his breath rather quickly, his recovery inhumanly fast. The demon tucked himself away and rose from the bed, smoothing a hand over his hair and straightening his suit. He bent at the waist and lifted her flushed face to meet his with a claw under her chin.</p><p>"If I catch you misbehaving in such a manner again, I will have no choice but to put a shock collar on you." Demiurge said with a sharp grin. </p><p>As funny a comment it was, Lillith didn't dare laugh, because she knew he wasn't joking.</p><p>&lt;p&gt;<br/>
  &lt;em&gt;<br/>
    &lt;em&gt;&lt;/em&gt;<br/>
  &lt;/em&gt;<br/>
&lt;/p&gt;</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter Lillith is made to work at the ranch.</p><p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666">My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666">My Deviantart</a></p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 ******THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Also, I included a ton of ART (even NSFW) inside!*************** 💖💖💖</p><p>After much fun, I have decided to rewrite this fic with new content, concepts, and now, in second person. YOU will get to be Lillith!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support with this story. It has meant the world to me, and I hope you enjoy what is still to come!<br/>You can read it under it's new title, Experiment 3069.</p><p> </p><p>My other stories:</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906">Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.</a> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879">Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.</a></p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236"> Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.</a> </p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Butchering Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demiurge brings his servant to the ranch to train her in cleaning Abelion Sheep hides for making low-tier magic scrolls. It's bloody and hard work, and she is isolated on the property with only a Doberman, used as a herding/guard dog as company. But she senses something isn't quite right when she notices several things are...odd about the place. And once in a while, she swears she can hear the sheep screaming for help.</p><p>We will all take a trip to the Devil's Playground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillith scraped the last of the pale, rubbery remnants of flesh and sinew off the Abelion sheep hide with the dull metal tool in her hands. Afterwards she rolled it up and tossed it into the pile of the skins she had already finished prepping that day.</p><p>She and Lord Demiurge had went to work on his ranch in order to provide Lord Ainz with a large supply of scrolls for low tier magic. Here, her master skinned the sheep and collected several pelts, and she was to clean them of hair and meaty remains so they could be tanned and cut for further processing.</p><p>Strangely enough, despite the dirty work they were doing, her Master never seemed to have a hair out of place or a speck of blood on his suit. She once wondered if he was using magic to complete his tasks while she only had the option of working with her hands, until one day while she was washing dishes in the kitchen, and she watched through the window as he exited the shed wiping bright red blood off his black gloves with a rag. She scolded herself for forgetting he is an Arch Devil, and killing and peeling the animal's flesh away was more than likely his favorite part of the job.</p><p>It was a tedious and dirty task, and it made her sincerely miss the homey comforts of working in the Tomb of Nazarick where she simply cooked, cleaned and dusted. Demiurge had his servant housed in a small, one bedroom cottage on the property. It had the bare necessities; a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a basement which he made clear was off limits by chaining the door and securing it with a large padlock made for a skeleton key (she didn't even want to know what was in there anyways).</p><p>And then there was the shed that she was to clean the pelts in.</p><p>She wiped sweat from her brow with her forearm and with a handful of fleshy scraps gathered in her hand, she leaned over the open window sill of the shed.</p><p>"Azazel! Here boy!" She called for her favorite dog out of the lot of herders and guards. A large, handsome Doberman bounded over to her and with a toothy grin and he eagerly swept the scraps out of her hand with his broad tongue. She rubbed his sharp muzzle and patted his head and he trotted back into the field to continue his work as a guard like a good boy.</p><p>Lillith was to toss the flesh scraps out the window, where they landed in large piles for all of the dogs used to herd and protect the sheep to eat. But she saved the best bits for Azazel. He was her favorite by far; he was friendly, playful, and highly intelligent. He had a sleek jet black and deep burgundy coat, a fierce, regal face and fiery eyes, and with his tall pointed ears, he reminded her very much of demonic master (who day by day, she found herself to be oddly missing).</p><p>The leggy, ninety pound animal was convinced he was a lapdog but was colossal, and absolutely attention starved. At night she would let him inside the cottage to sleep in her room; she had done this for almost 2 weeks now, and saw little of her master save for the occasional check-in every week where he would collect the pelts she finished cleaning and presented her with new ones to complete. He also provided her with a restock of the week's supply of food, water and soap for bathing and laundry.</p><p>The isolation of the ranch was almost eerie, and was gradually wearing Lillith down as the days bled into another. The only sounds were wind rustling through the few surrounding trees and of the Abelion sheep bleating and herding dogs barking as they kept them in line.</p><p>It was unnerving...every once in a while, the sheep sounded like people screaming <em>'Help.'</em></p><p>Maybe she was simply imagining things, or just plain losing her shit because it was so isolated here. <em>She</em> was isolated here.</p><p>But it was almost over. She just had two more days to go, and they would return to Nazarick. Demiurge had promised if she had done well, he would grant her access to the hot spring baths. She looked forward to that, and it was an exciting enough incentive to help her push through each day.</p><p>It made her deeply miss Tuare's company, and she even missed the seldom few words she would exchange with Lord Demiurge. Azazel's presence was her lifeline to her sanity; she tried desperately to forget how utterly alone she was by talking to him as though he could understand her. Only terrible things happened when she was alone in the brothel; it reminded her of the excruciating wait she endured when she was locked in her room, just before the most dreaded and abusive clients closed themselves off with her. She ate her dinner in thick and unsettling silence, and the ticking of the oak wood grandfather clock in the living room grew louder as she became more aware of the uncomfortable quiet.</p><p>When it was time for bed, she opened the shutters to her window and called for Azazel. With his sharp hearing he responded instantly, crossing the vast expanse of the field rapidly with cheetah-like strides. He soared through the window, almost landing on her. He skidded across the hardwood floor and bounced around the room excitedly, woofing and his nub wagging wildly as he spun himself around and lowered himself with play-bows.</p><p>"Someone sure is excited!" She laughed and crouched down to wrestle with him on the floor, careful to avoid his hard-kicking feet.</p><p>Lillith rubbed his belly, and noticed his muzzle was stained with dried blood. One of the sheep must have fallen out of line again.</p><p>The first time she witnessed how this was dealt with, she couldn't help but be rather disturbed.</p><p>
  <em>It was her second day at the ranch, and Demiurge was supervising to ensure she had learned how to properly clean the skins before they were processed for tanning. This was the last day that he would stay on site for observation, and then he would leave her on her own for the next two weeks, only checking in twice a week to make a supply drop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lillith had just finished cleaning her first ten hides and was quite proud of herself. Demiurge even seemed relatively pleased with her work; although he did not express it verbally, his curt nod and allowance of her early lunch break was enough to give her a much need boost of confidence. She made them both a pot of strawberry and ginseng tea, and had been polishing off a cup whilst absently looking out the window. She watched Azazel work in the field as he herded a small group of sheep from one holding area to the final enclosure - Demiurge called it the Butchering Ring. It had eight-foot high panels, and was constructed of </em>
  <em>heavy duty galvanized steel tubes, which were welded together by vertical posts and horizontal rails to form a sturdy structure. Lillith thought this to be unusual; from what she knew, sheep couldn't jump very high. Why would such tall barricades be necessary? But, her Master ran the place efficiently, so he must know what he was doing, so she didn't really question it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One individual sheep was particularly rebellious, and repeatedly shed from the group.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Azazel barked and nipped at the heels of the stray animal, trying to steer it back into the herd. This was not unusual. She had seen them break off before, but they always rejoined the flock when he snapped at their hocks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this one failed to obey. It continuously darted this way and that, and refused to fall back in line. The Doberman barked sharply again and growled in warning, and the sheep then tried to skirt around him. Azazel charged forward then halted before it, eyeing it intently, using intimidation to in effort to coerce it back in place. The sheep then looked past the dog, and eerily seemed to be focusing on the cabin, as though it could see her, as though it <strong>knew</strong> she were watching this unfold. It again defied him, and fled, galloping directly for the cabin. The canine snarled and lunged, knocking it off balance and violently flipping it onto its back. Azazel </em>
  <em>seized it by the neck before he sank his teeth in beneath its chin, and shook his head violently before then mercilessly ripping upwards. Blood sprayed in high arcs and poor creature bawled and kicked out helplessly on the ground as the Doberman tore out its throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Satisfied the offender had been rendered immobile, Azazel then trotted away and resumed keeping the rest of the herd in line, licking the blood from his chops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lillith was stunned; she ran to Demiurge and found him in the living room, sitting cross legged and relaxed, glossing over a scroll. She told him that Azazel had just slaughtered one of his sheep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did the sheep fall back in line and rejoin the herd when he bit at its heels?" He asked as he sipped his tea casually, not alarmed in the least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, <strong>no</strong>, but-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then Azazel did what I have trained him to do." Demiurge cut her off, and set his cup down. "The Abelion sheep can be dangerous when they get loose. Azazel was simply doing his job. The animal will be processed immediately, so as not to go to waste." He stated as though this was a common occurrence and he were following standard procedure. He stood from the table and walked out the front door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lillith didn't understand. How can a <strong>sheep</strong> be dangerous?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She returned to the window to watch him. He approached the sheep, and nudged its backside with his shoe. It had not completely bled out yet, and tried to bleat, but only wetly gurgled; it was slowly suffocating as its lungs filled with blood. The demon's talons extended into scythes, and a swift slash silenced the animal as he severed its head in one fell stroke.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Holy shit.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lillith cringed, but couldn't stop watching as he then grabbed the carcass by the hind legs and drug it to the shed to butcher it.</em>
</p><p>Azazel righted himself and yipped playfully, snapping her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"He was just doing his job." She reminded herself aloud.</p><p>Lillith truly hoped Demiurge wouldn't mind her letting him in as the dog helped her feel safe and less lonely. But what her master didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The Doberman was her only friend and comfort at the quiet ranch.</p><p>He hopped onto the bed with her and she stroked his smooth black pelt, feeling the thick, corded muscle underneath and scratching behind his long ears. He cuddled up next to her as she slid herself under the sheets, aligning his body with her side, helping her stay warm and laid his head over her lap protectively.</p><p>Before drifting off to sleep, Lillith contemplated asking Demiurge if she could take him with her when they returned to Nazarick. She had grown quite attached to him.</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith was sleeping soundly, when she heard what sounded like small footsteps trotting across the hardwood floor. She awoke in almost pitch darkness, her eyes taking a moment to adjust before she could make out a small, squat shadow standing next to her bed.</p><p>She glanced to her side where the dog had once lain, and he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Azazel?" She groggily murmured, but the silhouette didn't move.</p><p>Whatever it was stood stock still, and she felt the hair on her arms prickle with fear. She reluctantly shifted her hand to the side of her headboard, blindly feeling for the box of matches without taking her strained and wary eyes off of whatever was there. She then lit a match to a candle on her nightstand, and when it was illuminated by the flickering golden light she was stunned to see something with a shorter and broader face than that of a Doberman. To her shock, it was an Abelion sheep instead, its coarse wool soaked with crimson splotches of blood.</p><p>
  <em>'What the Hell?'</em>
</p><p>Lillith blinked dumbly at it, trying to decipher how the Hell it got in her room. Was she so exhausted after working today that she had carelessly left the front door open?</p><p>She sat up and moved to get out of bed in order to shoo it out when it opened it's mouth and screamed, but it didn't sound even vaguely reminiscent an animal. It sounded like the long, agonized wail of a <em>human</em>; a dying man's final proclamation. Her hair stood on end and her pulse kicked wildly, and she watched in horror as it then grew, its legs extending, making bony snaps and pops and bending at impossible angles, its bloodied wool sloughing away from its flesh like a shed coat. It rose from the ground onto its hind legs, and had transformed into a man before her eyes. His back was hunched as his arms hung loosely at his sides, weighted by heavy steel manacles and chains. He was flesh loosely draped over a skeleton, so emaciated that she could count his ribs. His skin was waxy and sallow, and wearing the barest of tattered rags like a beggar. It hardly seemed necessary for someone so feeble to be bound and shackled.</p><p>He trembled, so weak and malnourished, his sunken eyes meeting hers pleadingly, as though he was begging for his life. And what precious little life he had left in him shimmered dimly in his hopelessly glassy gaze.</p><p>"How can you sit idly by, watching him do this? And <em>HELP</em> him do this to us?!" He whimpered accusingly, a single tear spilling from his right eye.</p><p>The raw fear in his eyes is what really twisted her heart into knots. It was the desperation of an animal that had been trapped, cornered, and had nothing left to lose.</p><p>And he was looking at her as though she were a <em>monster.</em></p><p>
  <em>'Why is he afraid of me?'</em>
</p><p>Her tongue was numb and thick in her mouth with shock. She couldn't reply. She tried to scream for Azazel, even for her Master, but nothing came out. Her throat didn't work. She was frozen like prey.</p><p>"He's ripping our<em> skins</em> off!" He bellowed in agony, his fragile frame slumping as an utterly heart-wrenching sob tore from his lungs; and then he stilled, like a rabbit would if it noticed a predator zeroing in on it. His eyes bulged, and only his lip quivered in fear. He was suddenly silent as the grave, as though he sensed something, <em>dreaded</em> something, like he could see the shadow of death itself threatening to swallow him alive. Even the walls of the room seemed to be holding their breath.</p><p>Icy fear trickled over Lillith's scalp, and her heart roared in her ears. A dizzying wave of nauseating dread then poured over her as well, as it dawned on her of who he was afraid of.</p><p>"Because she's <em>such</em> a good girl." A venomous hiss sizzled through the air, and suddenly Demiurge was towering behind the man. Stone cold terror settled into her stomach as the cruelest, most sadistic grin conceivable split his face open, and his fangs glinted wetly in the candlelight, the demon's eyes glowing with unholy evil, like red-hot embers from the deepest pits of Hell.</p><p>The sound of a dozen blades being drawn reached her ears, and the man's eyes beamed hopelessly into hers.</p><p><em>"Run."</em> The man whispered, and all ten of her Master's scythed talons plunged clean through his chest, and it looked as though he had been impaled by a pair of pitchforks. Lillith felt hot blood splatter over her face and arms, and she jolted awake.</p><p>"Fuck!" Lillith gasped and panted, trying to slow her racing heart.</p><p>What the Hell was that about?</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith didn't sleep worth a damn after that.</p><p>She lie awake, tossing and turning, finding it utterly impossible to get comfortable in either body or mind. Her brain wouldn't quiet down, and once she relaxed enough to begin to doze, she would jerk awake as she felt herself falling over the edge of oblivion.</p><p>Maybe there was something in her tea that messed with her head, she could only speculate it was a bad batch with rotten ginseng or molded berries, because that was certainly one of the most twisted dreams she had ever had. She wondered if it had affected Demiurge at all.</p><p>
  <em>'Just to be safe, I'm never drinking that again.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith had given up on falling asleep by 7 am. She desperately wanted to just go back to bed and catch at least a few hours of sleep, but there was work to be done and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of her Master's wrath for falling behind on the job. She reluctantly crawled out of bed and listlessly shuffled to the kitchen. A pot of coffee should charge her batteries enough to at least get through the day.</p><p>She just had to power through her exhaustion and push herself to finish fifteen skins and then she could take a break. She considered sleeping through her half-hour lunch break just to get some much needed rest, but she felt so drained and hollow inside that she feared she wouldn't wake up when she needed to and hated to think what would happen if Demiurge showed up to drop off weekly supplies and found her snoozing instead of adding to the pile of pelts.</p><p>Lillith mulled over the disturbing dream as she scraped and peeled away the veinous membranes and what it could possibly mean, and concluded she was simply feeling guilty for aiding in the helpless animals' slaughter.</p><p>But she shouldn't feel <em>that</em> bad. They were just livestock. Sheep and cattle were slaughtered for food and materials all the time. Why did it just now bother her to the point that she was having <em>nightmares</em> over it?</p><p>If she thought that Demiurge would care, she would bring it up to him. But he was a man of few words and she highly doubted he would bother to contemplate the significance of it.</p><p>Lillith felt as though simply talking about it would likely help her lift some of what was weighing on her mind, and it made her miss Tuare even more now. She could always talk to her about anything.</p><p>As she worked, she tried to distract herself by thinking of literally anything else. How <em>was</em> Tuare doing? What would she be doing in Nazarick right now? What would she be cooking for dinner tonight for the Tomb?</p><p>And yet her thoughts repeatedly drifted back to the nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>"How can you sit idly by, watching him do this? And HELP him do this to us?!"</em>
</p><p>The way he uttered those words so accusingly, as if she had any sort of power to stop Demiurge, or any control as to what she was commanded to do. She was equally as imprisoned and helpless as he had looked. Lillith had no doubt that failure to obey her demonic Master would result in serious injury or even death.</p><p>That poor man's eyes glistened with raw terror, and how he was looking at her as if she were an accomplice to murder made her uncomfortable on the deepest level. As if she were conspiring with the Devil himself. That was what fucked with her head most of all.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't put so much thought into it. It wasn't real. It <strong>couldn't</strong> be real. Sheep can't transform into people.'</em>
</p><p>It was just a dream. A really, <em>really</em> fucked up dream.</p><p>The day stretched on endlessly, and her strength was completely sapped by 7pm. Her arms were screamingly sore from scraping flesh and her feet ached from standing for twelve hours. She had powered through the day and completed forty-two hides, and hoped that would be enough to satisfy her Master, because she was totally beat. She went to bed with Azazel in tow and immediately passed the fuck out.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge pushed her back roughly against the stone wall, his eyes burning with furious lust like white-hot flame. Lillith gasped as his claws dug into her wrists as he pinned her arms on either side of her head. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck, dragging his tongue along her pulse. The demon's cold metal-plated tail slithered like a steel serpent between her legs, disappearing under her maid's skirt. Lillith moaned the demon's name as its sharp point dangerously glided over the fabric of her panties, teasingly pressing against her entrance.</p><p>"You're soaked through...I take it you missed me?" She was so ready and wet for the Arch Devil that she didn't even care that it was his deadly tail. At this point he could fuck her with literally anything and she would gladly welcome it. She nodded and whined.</p><p>"Master, please..." She begged, shamelessly craving any form of penetration. <em>"Please?"</em></p><p>"Well, since you asked <em>so</em> politely..." He chuckled against her skin, seemingly amused by how wanton she sounded.</p><p>She cried out as he jarringly spun her around, shoving her forward harshly by the back of her neck. Her cheek and palms were now flat against the wall's cool surface, the claws arming his other hand piercing the flesh of her shoulder through her dress.</p><p>He used his other hand to peel her skirt upward and rip her underwear off, wasting no time in slamming his firm erection into her moist heat. She wailed in ecstasy, the force of the brutal thrust stretching her to the fine line of pain and pleasure.</p><p>The demon gutturally growled in response as he thrust viciously, and within eight strokes she was already cresting on the edge of climax when he fisted her hair to and yanked her neck backwards at a painfully unnatural angle, and rested his head on her shoulder to hiss in her ear.</p><p>
  <em>''Wake up.''</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>She jolted awake with slickened thighs, panting and a throbbing ache of unfulfilled need pulsing urgently between her legs. She angrily groaned in utter frustration through clenched teeth and flopped back down on to the pillow. Azazel's head popped up inquisitively.</p><p>"Sorry boy, I didn't mean to wake you too." She apologized and rubbed his muzzle.</p><p>Dreams like this had tormented her ever since her last tryst with her Master, but they had gotten even worse since they had left Nazarick and Demiurge had cruelly denied her the right to satisfy herself. In each dream she was brought to the edge of orgasm by The Arch Devil, and then would somehow or another awaken before completion. She had quickly become addicted to the adrenaline and endorphins that his violent sexual aggression forced her body to release, and in his absence she was beginning to crave his fix and was experiencing withdrawal. Lillith would give literally anything for her master to burst into the room and fuck her senseless right now.</p><p>Still, if given a choice, she would gladly take these dreams over the twisted nightmares involving sheep-men any day.</p><p>But the throbbing ache between her thighs took far too long to fade.</p><p>She often considered the temptation of self gratification but the idea of being controlled by a shock collar was not a pleasant one, and she did not doubt the demon would make good on the threat. This was absolute torture.</p><p>A steely rattle down the hall startled her.</p><p>Then a brief flashback to her dream about the shackled man sent an icy chill of anxiety slithering down her spine.</p><p>Azazel's ears pricked forward as his acute hearing also detected the noise, and he gave a low, throaty growl. The Doberman jumped off the bed, and quietly trotted out of the room, keeping his nose low to the ground as he did a perimeter sweep, true to his protective nature.</p><p>He returned a few moments later, and hopped back up with Lillith, resuming his position stretched lengthwise along side her and laid his head over his thigh. He didn't seem concerned in the least.</p><p>"<em>Well?</em> What was it?" She asked as though he could answer.</p><p>She heard the sound again, and her anxiety was replaced by morbid curiosity. If Azazel wasn't alarmed, it should be safe to check it out, shouldn't it?</p><p>Lillith crept out of bed and cautiously peered around the doorway. She glanced left, then right.</p><p>She jumped and cringed instinctively as a violent slam rattled the entire cottage drew her gaze to the basement door. It shook violently, loudly jangling the chains and heavy padlock with metallic racket.</p><p>What the Hell was locked in there?</p><p>Something inhuman lowed behind the fortified barrier, and it made the hair on the back of her neck flare.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>If every fiber of her being didn't tell her it would mean her death, she would be tempted to open the door and peek behind it just out of kittenish curiosity, but it was chained closed.</p><p>Seemingly drawn by magnetic force, she moved towards the door, and slowly leaned against it to listen.</p><p>She could hear muffled chuffs, and see a shadow pacing back and forth on the other side beneath the narrow crack under the door. Something or <em>someone,</em> was definitely being kept prisoner in the basement.</p><p>"I would not too close."</p><p>Lillith shrieked and swiveled to see her Master watching her snoop around, his hands clasped behind his back. She dropped to her knees and waited until he gave her a brief motion of his hand that permitted her to stand.</p><p>"He is still mildly sedated, but I suppose the anesthetic was not quite enough. I had expected him to be down for another twenty-four hours." Demiurge sighed.</p><p>"What is it?" Lillith asked, heeding his advice and taking a nervous step back.</p><p>"My latest experiment. Abelion sheep hides are of low to mid-grade quality, and make for very low tier scrolls for magic. I have been experimenting with their genetics to see if we can crossbreed other species with them, in theory that this may improve the quality of their hides." He explained. "Behind that door is my most promising hybrid. Tomorrow I will severe a limb to skin and test, in order to determine if my experiment was successful."</p><p>
  <em>'Holy shit, he is legitimately a mad scientist. And more than likely a fucking psychopath.'</em>
</p><p>"Why not butcher the whole thing?" Lillith asked. It seemed excessively cruel to make it suffer by hacking off a limb.</p><p>"If my theory is proven correct, I intend to breed him to create more. I have several ewes chosen for him already that I believe will make suitable dams. I cannot very well do that if he is <em>dead</em>." Demiurge said dryly.</p><p>"How...<em>how</em> can he breed if he is missing a leg?" Lillith couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>"A healing potion will be administered to regenerate the lost limb. Although, it would be rather amusing to watch him try..." Demiurge smirked.</p><p>Lillith immediately regretted giving him the idea. She harbored little doubt he was just cruel enough to watch the poor creature struggle in such a way.</p><p>"I see you let Azazel inside." He said casually as the dog innocently trotted out of her bedroom and inistently nudged her hand with his muzzle, asking for a head scratch.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit.'</em>
</p><p>"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master. I hope you don't mind...I've been lonely." She apologized and patted his head. "He-he makes me feel safe."</p><p>"I do not mind. He knows to finish his job before turning in at nightfall. The other guards take watch in his absence."</p><p>Lillith breathed a sigh of relief. She thought he would be angry for sure.</p><p>"Does the presence of an animal give you comfort as it would if it were another human?" He asked curiously, his head tilting slightly.</p><p>"Um...not exactly, but it does make me feel less lonely to have someone to talk to as though he could understand me."</p><p>Demiurge looked thoughtful. "So even though you <em>know</em> he does not comprehend your language, to speak to him as if he could brings you comfort?"</p><p>The Arch Devil's tone was not rude or condescending in the least, but the terms in which he put it almost made it sound as though he were asking if she were dumb.</p><p>"...Yes, I guess you could say it does." She admitted coyly.</p><p>"Interesting..." Demiurge mused and pushed his spectacles more securely onto his face. "I did not know humans took such interest in creatures less superior than themselves."</p><p>Lillith felt more at ease when he clarified that his question was not designed to belittle her but purely of inquisitive interest.</p><p>"How many hides did you complete today?"</p><p>"Forty-two. I'm sorry, Master, I would have done more, but I haven't been sleeping well." She confessed, and bowed at the waist, hoping to soften any anger she may have incited.</p><p>"Forty two?" He repeated quietly. <em>Too</em> quietly. "Show me your work."</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck me.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith didn't like how calm he sounded; as though he had expected more and she had fallen short of his expectations.</p><p>As though she had <em>displeased him</em>.</p><p>"Yes, Master." She squeaked out, apprehensively walking to the front door, tailed by her Master and out into the darkness.</p><p>The night air was crisp and cool on her skin as she timorously made her way to the shed. Crickets chirped their evening chorus and she estimated it to be around 3 am in the morning by how high the full moon hung in the sky, casting a gentle, frosted glow on all that it touched. She opened the large double doors to the shed for her Master, and the demon stepped inside, the tip of his claw summoning a small flame to light a row of a dozen candles aligning a work bench for adequate visibility in the dark building.</p><p>She waited outside, giving him wide berth to analyze her work. She watched him with increasing anxiousness swelling in her chest as he examined the hides she had completed with a scrupulous gaze, his tail swaying behind him and he gave a curt nod after he looked each one of them over.</p><p>
  <em>"HeeEEEeeellllp."</em>
</p><p>Lillith's blood chilled in her veins and ran cold. She slowly, hesitantly looked over her shoulder to the Butchering Ring. The moonlight, while dim, still provided enough illumination to make no mistake that what she saw was an Abelion sheep standing on its hind feet and bracing its forelegs against the bars of the panel.</p><p>Like a prisoner clutching the iron bars of his cell as he begged for release.</p><p>It was looking directly at her, and there were splotches staining its wool. But the night was too dark for her to positively make out as to whether it was blood or not.</p><p>
  <em>'What. The. Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>She took a few tentative steps towards it, still not quite believing what she was seeing. Her heart hammered in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>"HeeeEEeelllp!"</em>
</p><p>Every hair on her body prickled with fear, and chilly dread settled like cold stones filling her stomach.</p><p>Something wasn't right.</p><p>
  <em>'Is this another dream?'</em>
</p><p>"I honestly did not expect you complete more than thirty a day."</p><p>Lillith jumped out of her skin.</p><p>"D-did you hear that?" She whispered, turning to the demon, wild-eyed, and then looked back to the sheep.</p><p>"Hear...<em>what?</em>" Demiurge asked.</p><p>"The sheep...it sounded like it was screaming for help." She said and swallowed thickly. "Jus-just like in my nightmare."</p><p>Demiurge glared at the one she was staring at which stood with it's cloven hooves propped against the enclosure, and his enraged gaze held enough heat to melt glass. To her surprise, it promptly dropped back onto all fours, and slowly backed away from the bars.</p><p>As if it were <em>afraid of him.</em></p><p>"You humans, applying anthropomorphic aspects to inferior creatures." The Arch Devil smirked, and shook his head lightly. "It is <em>most</em> amusing."</p><p>"But- but I think I heard-"</p><p>"You said you were not sleeping well." He snipped. "You must still be sleep deprived. This can easily cause visual as well as auditory hallucinations." In contrast to the silky undertones of his scientific explanation, his eyes seared into hers with a veiled threat.</p><p>It was a look that said she had better shut up, or she really wouldn't like what happened next.</p><p>
  <em>'Just drop it. If you don't, you're going to piss him off more.'</em>
</p><p>She fell silent and after an awkward stretch she decided to change the subject.</p><p>"Yo-you really think I did well? Did I clean them sufficiently?" Lillith asked shakily, her body still taut with tension, adrenaline and fear still pumping through her veins.</p><p>"Indeed, I am surprised to say that I pleased with your work...I think it is only fitting to reward you for your compliance." The demon praised his servant as he looked down on her, his gaze of scorn shifting seamlessly into one of pride. "Come."</p><p>He turned and sauntered back towards the cottage. She followed closely behind him, and no sooner were they inside and she had closed the door behind her was he unfastening his pants. She watched as his organ sprang free and her full lips parted at the sight of his hardness, the gleaming ruby head fully engorged. The promise of having the demon inside her again made the aching throb return with a vengeance.</p><p>She had little time to process anything before his talons were biting deeply into the flesh of her shoulders and he turned her from him so he could stand behind her. His claws left a sweet, lingering sting like the prick of a needle, and he lowered his face into the crook of her neck to inhale her scent and slipped a hand under her dress to rip away her panties.</p><p>Her senses were jolted back to life as it burned the insides of her thighs and she was suddenly slammed into the nearest wall, and her eyes snapped open to see that she was now face to face with the Arch Devil, his hands planted on either side of her head, his eyes mere inches from hers. His predatory gaze burned like cold fire, raising goose flesh on her arms, effectively freezing her in place with fear. He had never faced her before; he had always taken what he wanted from behind. To look the demon in his startling crystalline eyes was far more frightening and uncomfortably intimate.</p><p>And he knew this all too well. His tail snaked around her waist and forearms, binding her to him, the cool metal plates tightly coiling like a python's scutes until it pulled her flush against his hips, pressing her into his erection. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips, and she arched further against him, desperate to relieve the ache between her legs.</p><p>"Please," She softly whined. "<em>please,</em> Master...</p><p>Demiurge's fanged grin flashed, sharpening his features. One of his black gloved hands unexpectedly flew to her throat, his slender but strong fingers squeezing tightly with a bruising grip. Lilllith's heart sank with an icy chill into her stomach, her eyes widening in terror. She gasped for air, but her oxygen was now cut off. The claw of his thumb punctured her flesh like butter, and she felt a warm trickle of blood roll down the side of her neck.</p><p>
  <em>'How do you keep forgetting he's a fucking demon?' </em>
</p><p>As intimate as the position he put them in was, the Arch Devil wanted to ensure she would <em>never</em> mistake it for the humanistic need for closeness or affection. This was all spawned from the hunger for power and was manipulation driven, fueled by his inherent demonic desires for inciting fear, lust, pain and hatred.</p><p>But sometimes a violent fuck was just for fun.</p><p>His iron grasp was twitching and flexing against her windpipe, as though he were debating whether or not to follow through with full suffocation. And he took his sweet fucking time calculating the pros and cons of if he really wanted to keep her alive or not.</p><p>The Arch Devil's icy glare darted around her face searchingly, as though he were looking for something. What it was, she couldn't even begin to guess as the air fumed in her lungs. She was confused beyond all reason. First he was telling her she did a good job and was about to be rewarded, then he was ready to fuck (admittedly, so is she), and suddenly he was choking the shit out of her.</p><p>His mood swings would probably be the death of her.</p><p>Just as her head began to feel too heavy and her vision grew dim and spotty from lack of precious oxygen, he closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly and he released her throat. She coughed and took a deep gulp of oxygen with a shuddering gasp. She choked and hacked, struggling to stay upright. Without warning the demon snarled, then lunged for her neck with his fangs bared, loudly slamming his palms against the wall on either side of her head. She shrieked and flinched against the surface, her hands flattening by her sides, and his tongue hungrily swept over the crimson trail rolling down her throat. It was as though he had caught the scent of her blood and snapped like a mad dog. He sealed his mouth over the wound, sucking ravenously like a vampire, and his servant exhaled shakily as it made the hair on the back of her neck rise and sent her senses reeling once again.</p><p>He suddenly relaxed the coil of his tail, and it fell away like a loosened rope. Moving his fingers downward he grasped her hips, his claws again piercing her. She tensed as he lifted her up off the floor with a grunt. She instinctively wrapped her long legs around his narrow waist so as not to fall, and he reached down to cradle her bottom. Her face flushed at the feel of his hands on her rear, but she was still scared rather stiff. She slowly, timidly wrapped her arms around his neck for further support, but moved as little as possible out of fear of setting him off.</p><p>Demiurge aligned himself with her entrance, and teasingly slid his tip back and forth against her folds. The head of his cock was molten hot, and damn it all it, her blood began thrumming in her veins. Her body treacherously remembered him, how his touch set her ablaze, and she felt her passage clench around nothing, her breath hitching in her throat.</p><p>She really <em>was</em> addicted to this. And she hated herself for it.</p><p>But fuck, he felt <em>so good</em>.</p><p>"Master..." She gasped.</p><p>Lillith whined, imploring the Arch Devil, her eyes searching his handsomely angular face for any indication he would grant her a shred of mercy. He ignored her plea with a sneer, and responded by threading a glove through her hair and roughly yanking her neck further back, exposing her vulnerable and already bleeding throat to his carnivorous mouth. She mewled helplessly when he grazed his fangs over her bruised jugular, once again latching on and continuing to greedily feast on her blood. Her heart rate became erratic at the electric surge of his lips and tongue on her overly sensitized skin.</p><p>Growling against her throat, Demiurge prodded her entrance again, this time pushing his swollen head into her slick heat, and her lips split apart as she drew a quivering breath. He relented his assault on her throat, releasing her hair to again cup her rear more securely. The demon locked his jewel-like eyes with hers as he finally lowered her onto his pulsating organ, his lip curling as he impaled her, hissing through his fangs at the warm wetness engulfing him to the hilt.</p><p>He proceeded to lift her up and down along the length of his member excruciatingly slowly, the new angle of penetration allowing him to completely sheath himself, his tip hitting her cervix with each movement. Lillith wailed in ecstasy and clung to his shoulders desperately to stay upright, her fingers raking into the vermilion fabric of his suit. The Arch Devil groaned when she drug her nails down his back and thrusted upwards, burying himself deep enough for her to detect a small stabbing sensation, which quickly dulled after a few seconds and left a edgy, desirable feeling in it's wake.</p><p>She gripped her master tighter, and let her head fall forward, her cheek touching something cold and metal and she dimly realized it was his many earrings. Her breath was puffing out so hard, so rapidly she felt like she might not be able to breath, and she became vaguely aware that she was so dangerously close to the Arch Devil that she could smell...no, <em>taste</em> his scent of cinnamon, dark spice and scorched sandalwood. Fear bristled in her spine.</p><p>The fear was fleeting however as he hoisted and plunged her downward again, striking the same sensitive area with pinpoint accuracy, a broken cry tearing from her lungs. A burning coil of heat began to unravel in her abdomen. He haughtily chuckled against her skin, amused by how easily he made her come unhinged, and she had been deprived for only about two weeks. And he was just getting started.</p><p>The demon's name fell from her lips as he increased his pace.</p><p>Then his motions came to an abrupt halt which shattered her swimming vision, her tensed internals walls ached in response to the sudden and disappointing lack of friction. Whimpering, she undulated against him, but he held her fast, restricting her movements. She lifted her head off his shoulder to read his face, and raised a delicate brow in question, and as if to answer her the Arch Devil turned them and harshly landed her on the floor with his powerful body on top of hers. Lillith groaned in pain as the back of her head struck the unorgiving surface of the floor. But there was no time to complain as Demiurge grinned down at her viciously, and snaked his hand down her thigh to lift her leg. He plunged back into her so hard she yelped, and he broke into a savage pace. She gazed up at him and his features were etched harshly with undiluted hunger and sexual hostility, his fangs bared as he violently drove into her. It was almost frightening and could be easily construed as rage.</p><p>Lillith arched against the ground, her arms instinctively clutching at his back once more, her fingers digging in to the cloth over his shoulder blades. The Arch Devil hissed in pleasure through his teeth, and Lillith took notice of this, and repeated the motion, this time curling her fingers in. Again she felt the muscle under his suit tense under her touch, and his eyes flashed dangerously to hers, and she detected a hint of panic behind the glare of his spectacles. His thrusts came to a sudden halt. Surprised by the effect the simple touch had on her master, she kneaded her fingers between his shoulder blades again, and with an explosive force and a sound like wind catching in canvas sails, a colossal pair of dusky, Draconian wings unfurled majestically from his behind his back.</p><p><em>"Holy shit..."</em> She murmured.</p><p>As startling as the sudden reveal of this inhuman feature was, they were absolutely <em>magnificent</em>. They were poisonous green with maroon webbing and scaleless, impossibly smooth like the flesh of his member and unlike his metal tail, they were warm with life and blood flow. And this find of secretive sensitivity gave Lillith one teeny, <em>tiny</em> advantage over her master. The Arch Devil saw the wheels in her head turning, his black glove again flew to her throat and clenched as though he were grasping to regain control of the situation as it slipped from his hands like water.</p><p>His panicked response made it immediately evident that this wasn't the same as when she had found a tender spot on the underside of his member like before; the unmistakable uncertainty and anger in his gaze told her this was something far more<em> personal</em> for him she had inadvertently discovered.</p><p>But she would not let go of the reigns so easily. His servant quickly and daringly ghosted her fingers over the joints that met his back, and saw his lips part for just a moment, a concentration crease briefly forming on his brow as his cock pulsed inside her, completely giving him away; he fought to twist his face back into a scowl of fury, desperate to maintain his resolve. His grasp on her throat tightened with deadly force, and he bared his fangs threateningly, his massive wings curving tighter around them, hanging over her head and eclipsing them both in shadow.</p><p>He was trying to scare her into stopping, so <em>he</em> could regain the upper hand.</p><p>
  <em>'No.'</em>
</p><p>Running out of air rapidly, Lillith defied him again and massaged the muscle of the top ridges, near the thumbs of his wings, and she watched as his teeth unclenched and the touch pulled a shuddering gasp from his lungs.</p><p>His lips tried to form some threat of dismemberment but the words died in his throat before reaching his tongue when she smoothed her hand downward to the shorter second finger, where the veined webbing in between the joints stretched, and his white hot stare of mixed rage and rapture burned a hole into her, the muscles of his face twitching as he struggled to not react to the intense pleasure.</p><p>Demiurge was torn, he wanted to disembowel her for exposing this vulnerability and diminishing his power of the situation, but he also desperately wanted to give in to the indescribable, mind-shattering ecstasy it brought him.</p><p>Incubi possessed three times as many nerve endings than humans, hence why he wore a full suit, dress shirt, trousers and gloves; to dull the sensory overload he would otherwise suffer everyday from the simplest contact. At least forty percent of these nerve endings were in his wings, and they were almost painfully sensitive.</p><p>
  <em>Which is why he had hid them from her.</em>
</p><p>She lightly drug her nails down the leathery deep maroon membrane, and he couldn't prevent the small sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips. His iron grip loosened enough for her to draw ragged breaths.</p><p>If only her hands made him fall apart like that...</p><p>She cast her eyes above, to the clawed tip of the third finger hovering a mere two centimeters over her face. Demiurge's eyes followed hers, and came to the same conclusion she did. Lillith licked her lips.</p><p>His gaze narrowed incredulously, and the message clear.</p><p>
  <em>'You wouldn't <strong>dare</strong>.'</em>
</p><p>But dare she did; Lillith strained her neck upward, and to her surprise he didn't prevent her from making the move; her tongue lashed out and made contact with the clawed finger.</p><p>Lillith was above all more amazed by how <em>sensitive</em> they were than by the fact that a pair of gargoyle-like wings just exploded out of her master's back. Out of all of the bizarre (and often grotesque) things she had revealed to her in her previous line of work, while this was the most shocking, it was also by far the most captivating and beautiful.</p><p>She pulled the bony claw into her mouth with her lips, and her Master let out an unchaste, gasping moan. The demon actually shuddered; his wings were apparently just as, if not <em>more</em> sensitive than his member. Her hand feather-lightly traced the joint between his wing and shoulder again as she curled her tongue around the tip gently.</p><p>He bucked against her involuntarily, his organ pulsing inside her.</p><p>Lillith sealed her soft lips tightly around the wingtip, and sucked harder, and his suffocating hand left her throat to fasten in a panicked death grip on her hair. The demon's jaw trembled, his breathing now unsteady.</p><p>"<em>You</em> <em> fiendish...fucking bitch</em>..." He hissed venomously, and in his state it was the only curse he could manage.</p><p>Lillith tried not to grin.</p><p>Demiurge was beyond pissed. But she had control. <em>Power.</em></p><p>For the very first time in her life, she held the reigns of a sexual situation, and it was enough to get drunk off of.</p><p>His servant's tongue stroked skillfully, and she took the finger further into her mouth, and petted his other wing in time with her tongue's ministrations. Demiurge's eyes rolled back into his skull and his jaw dropped in a silent cry of ecstasy, his muscles tensing like a serpent ready to strike.</p><p>She had never seen the Arch Devil so utterly enraptured, and by just the slightest and simplest touch. His reactions had her more aroused than she had ever been in her life.</p><p>His cock throbbed again, and she felt an unexpected hot spurt of pre-ejaculate forcefully erupt from it, pouring into her.</p><p>She moaned against the wingtip in her mouth.</p><p>...And brought him crashing back down to Earth.</p><p>Demiurge's eyes snapped open, and he plunged into her with a brutal strike, snarling vehemently. Flaring his wings upward, he ripped the claw from her eager lips. His hand left her hair to rake his talons harshly into the floor dangerously close to her head, and the dull, splintering sound of wood being broken reached her ears. She cringed as she could see in his murderous gaze that he wished it was her throat he were gouging open.</p><p>The Arch Devil wrenched her arms off of his body and threw her wrists over her head, pinning them in place, his claws mercilessly digging in deep enough to make her bleed. She winced in pain as blood ran down her arms, striping her alabaster flesh with crimson. Heart-stopping malevolence ignited like twin fires in his eyes, making alarm trickle like ice water over her scalp; he was genuinely furious with her.</p><p>The demon glared down at her scornfully, and lowered himself closer, drawn like a moth to a flame by the terror in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to rip the soul from your body for this...but first, I want to hear you <em>scream</em> for mercy." Demiurge murderously hissed, breathing hotly into her ear. He then slowly, lecherously drug his tongue up the side of her face, and it set her blood ablaze.</p><p>She felt the flush of her cheeks glow, and his hips rolled forward, breaking savage onslaught. He thrust with vicious devastation, but she was already close enough to climax for the pain he intentionally caused to not prevent it. If she wasn't as wet as she was the demon would have easily tore her with the unforgiving force. She felt a tingling sensation travel through her veins and reverberating down into her toes as he violently fucked her shape into the floor, her vision swimming with hazily dimmed edges. All at once she felt the white hot coil of fire in her stomach erupt, blooming outwards, and she screamed her master's name, arching her midsection against him as her walls sealed around his pulsing member.</p><p>The Arch Devil freed her wrists in order to clutch her hip for a more secure grasp and he sank in as deeply as he could, relishing her walls collapsing and constricting around his shaft, pulling him to the edge. He slammed hard one final time, snarling wrathfully into her neck, and she felt his organ heave as he exploded, spurting hot jets of semen with each throb. The demon then clamped down hard onto her collar bone, growling as the aftershocks of orgasm ebbed, marking her once again. She shrieked as it broke the skin and pierced through the muscle.</p><p>That was definitely going to leave a scar that she couldn't hide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you haven't figured it out, Demiurge has placed a visual and auditory spell over the property so the Abelion sheep appear as just that; sheep. </p><p>They are in fact human prisoners used as livestock, but he knew things would be much more difficult if Lillith knew what monstrous task she was actually assisting him with. And Azazel, her sweet doggy is actually a trained attack dog used to keep the prisoners in line.</p><p>Demiurge is a busy Devil, and doesn't have time for her to process and get over the fact that this will be part of her duties; aiding him in Ed Gein-like chores all for the good of Nazarick.</p><p>I had fun with this chapter. And I hope you like my explanation as to why he almost always has most of his body covered in some form of clothing or another. </p><p>In the next chapter, Sebas sees the extent of Lillith's marks and flips his shit on Demiurge. But the demon has a Hell of a trick up his sleeve to prove to the Butler that she is actually a VERY willing participant in their *ahem* activities. It will be a  beautifully smutty chapter, featuring a dark dungeon, chair bondage, (Demiurge being restrained), teasing, and more violent fucking.<br/>Lillith will need a healing potion after her Master is through with her.</p><p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666">My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666">My Deviantart</a></p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 ******THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Also, I included a ton of ART (even NSFW) inside!*************** 💖💖💖</p><p>After much fun, I have decided to rewrite this fic with new content, concepts, and now, in second person. YOU will get to be Lillith!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support with this story. It has meant the world to me, and I hope you enjoy what is still to come!<br/>You can read it under it's new title, Experiment 3069.</p><p> </p><p>My other stories:</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906">Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.</a> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879">Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.</a></p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236"> Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.</a> </p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hate You Again Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebas sees the extent of Lillith's marks and flips his shit on Demiurge. But the demon has a Hell of a trick up his sleeve to prove to the Butler that she is actually a VERY willing participant in their *ahem* activities.<br/>Lillith however, after having a taste of power, gets a little too cocky and her Master puts her in her place.</p><p>There will be a few inconsistencies to Demiurge's strength here, but remember everybody, this is purely for fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did he do to you? Feed you to a wolf?" Tuare asked, her wide eyes roaming over Lillith's mark-riddled body, sincerely shocked by the finger-shaped bruises on her throat, the deep bite on her collar bone, and scratches on the back of her neck, arms and hips.</p><p>After returning to Nazarick with a fresh supply of scrolls for Lord Ainz, Lillith immediately cashed in on her reward and brought Tuare with her to enjoy a little time to themselves catching up in the hot spring baths.</p><p>Lillith knew how horrific she looked; like she had been mauled by a mountain lion. But all things considered, her Master could do so much worse to her. And yet he hadn't.</p><p>"You would think." She responded, sighing and slipping further into the soothingly scorching water with a relaxed groan.</p><p>Lillith had never felt anything so exquisite on her tired, aching muscles. It wasn't just better than a hot shower, it was absolute bliss!</p><p>"Sebas said Demiurge took you to the ranch. How bad was it?"</p><p>"Hard manual labor. Scraping dozens of hides a day. But that wasn't the worst part. It-it was so weird...I was having nightmares and I swear there was something really off about that place. I would say it was <em>haunted</em> or something, even at the risk of sounding insane."</p><p>"I wouldn't doubt it. Where Demiurge goes, death always follows. He does some really cruel and twisted things, and from what I've heard, he also experiments on humans." Tuare said. "It's why I worry so much about you."</p><p>"He was definitely experimenting on sheep at the ranch, he told me that much. Crossbreeding them with other animals and such." Lillith confirmed.</p><p>Tuare shivered. "Poor creatures."</p><p>"I know, I felt sorry for them." Lillith agreed. "I think I was having guilt-related nightmares about it. But on the bright side, Demiurge was happy with my work, so he didn't really get too mad at me for anything while I was there...even though the marks say otherwise."</p><p>Tuare nodded and her tongue curled as if to speak, and then she hesitated before continuing.</p><p>"Feel free to not answer this question, but I only ask out of concern; what <em>does</em> he do to you?"</p><p>Lillith bit her lip and cast her eyes downward. She wasn't really sure how to answer that question.</p><p>"Does he...you know?" Tuare probed cautiously.</p><p>Lillith knew she was asking if he raped her, but the truth was that it wasn't really rape. She had never said no, she never tried to stop him, and as terrifying as the Arch Devil was, she didn't completely dislike what he did. In fact, she enjoyed the majority of it.</p><p>She knew it was fucked up. <em>She knew.</em></p><p>"No...he...he makes me feel all sorts of things, at the same time. It's too complicated for words, and that is putting it simply. He scares the Hell out of me, but...it's not...<em>not</em> like how it was at the brothel. I always thought he was attractive, so when he approached me, I didn't fight him. It's like living with a tiger. I know he is dangerous and unpredictable, and sometimes he threatens me within an inch of my life, but..." There was no explaining it properly, but she tried. "He's actually less cruel than the clients were, and while he still uses me, he at least shares the pleasure that he takes, even if it is only for his own benefit in the end. No one has ever done that for me before."</p><p>What she really wanted to say was that Demiurge was a storm of rage, hate, and lust and screwed her brains out like a goddamn psychopath and as terrifying as it was, it was actually enjoyable compared to what the clients at the brothel put her through.</p><p>Lillith likened her life in the brothel to her life as it was now as waterboarding versus a downpour of rain.</p><p><em>'If you have ever been through a waterboarding multiple times a day for several years in a row, and knew just how terrifying and excruciating it was, you would know your nose and lungs are being flooded with just as much water as your brain is with panic.</em> <em>It i</em><em>s slow motion suffocation with enough time to contemplate the inevitability of blacking out and death. You often stayed conscious during, but after the first time you hoped like Hell you wouldn't, because what was even worse is the fucking</em> <em><span>dread</span>, the anticipation of knowing it would only be an hour at most before the next stranger walked into the room to hold you down and see just far they could take your torture before you finally drowned...</em></p><p>
  <em>If you were lucky, you would pass out for a while, but only to wake up suffocating and sputtering water all over again, wishing you had just fucking died. </em>
</p><p><em>And then you had to deal with the aftermath and horror of realizing how close you were to dying when it finally ended...</em><em> If you did anything that made you short of breath you would find yourself clawing at the air with a horrible sensation of being smothered and claustrophobia</em>, even if it is just waking up with your own hair over your face.</p><p>
  <em>After that living nightmare, walking through a downpour of rain a few times a week seemed so very <span>pleasant</span> in comparison. The only real risk of drowning was when you chose to look up and open your mouth. So keep your head down, your mouth shut and continue walking forward and you should make it out alive, no problem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You would actually begin to appreciate the lesser of two evils, and would immediately trade one for the other, thoroughly grateful that was all you had to deal with. You </em>
  <em>may even learn to like it.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You will learn to like it. Be a good pet, and things will go far more smoothly."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she <span>was</span>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She really was learning to like it.</em>
</p><p>"I don't know how he keeps me coming back, or why, but I always want <em>more</em>. It's like the drug they used to give us to take at the brothel. We knew it was bad for us, but it made our situation more tolerable, and then we got to where we looked forward to it, <em>enjoyed</em> it, but then it became like a daily need...I think I'm <em>addicted</em> to him somehow."</p><p>Tuare looked perplexed, but she didn't push the issue further. If Lillith knew what it was like to be serving under someone like Sebas, who wasn't cruel and controlling, she would probably think much differently of her situation. But she never had that option as Demiurge laid claim to her almost immediately. As a master of manipulation, her friend never stood a chance against the Arch Devil. He was an expert on psychological warfare and could worm his way inside of anyone's mind and easily influence their decisions and eventually take control.</p><p>There was a long, uncomfortable silence while she absorbed the bizarre explanation and tried to make sense of what Lillith just told her.</p><p>"I've learned to tolerate, often even enjoy it," Lillith's voice dropped to the barest of whispers. "but I know if I fight him, I won't survive."</p><p>Tuare swallowed audibly. The full gravity of her situation was heart-wrenching. Lillith was doing what she had to in order to stay alive in the hands of a merciless demon.</p><p>"I'm just lucky he's not ugly and fat as shit like that last chucklefuck who beat the Hell out of us both." She whispered...and then snorted with a laugh, and Tuare couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>
  <em>'Chucklefuck.'</em>
</p><p>"For once in my life, I don't hate it. He's easy on the eyes, and actually skilled. It could be so much worse." Lillith reasoned.</p><p>Tuare didn't argue, knowing this was how she had to rationalize it, so she wouldn't break. She needed this.</p><p>"That's fair." Tuare agreed.</p><p>
  <em>This was for her sanity.</em>
</p><p>"Has Sebas asked?" Lillith inquired.</p><p>"All the time. Though I never know what to say. He has to know when I'm lying, and definitely knows we are hiding something." Tuare pursed her lips. "He cares, you know?"</p><p>"I know, but he wouldn't understand. I don't think anyone really would." Lillith concluded with a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>'Something has to be wrong with me. No sane person would actually enjoy this. So why do I?'</em>
</p><p>"Even if I don't understand, you know you can always talk to me, and I will listen." Tuare said with a smile, trying to make her feel less uncomfortable.</p><p>"I know, and I appreciate you being here for me." Lillith honestly couldn't ask for a less judgmental friend. No one had ever been so kind to her. Sebas was the only other one who had shown her any empathy, but she knew he would never understand and would completely misread the situation. She hated having to be dishonest with the Butler and avoiding him like the plague.</p><p>"Then I <em>do</em> have to ask...what is it like? I know he isn't human." Tuare's curiosity got the better of her. "Does he even have a...you know?"</p><p>"You're right, he's not human. It definitely shows in all kinds of ways, but he does have one, and holy shit, does he know how to use it." Lillith laughed. "Do you remember Lacey talking about what it was like with her boyfriend before she was enslaved? I thought she was exaggerating, but she wasn't in the least."</p><p>"Details, details!" Tuare demanded, laughing gleefully.</p><p>"As you can already see, he's a biter. And an expert with his hands. He's found places I didn't even know existed. Like actually knows my body even better than I do."</p><p>"Oh, and he also has WINGS!" Lillith added.</p><p>Tuare's eyes widened.</p><p>"<em>WHAT?</em> I know he has a tail, but where does...HOW, does he hide that?" She asked, genuinely amazed.</p><p>Lillith shrugged. She had no answer.</p><p>"I can tell by looking he isn't gentle, that's for sure." Tare said, eyeing the bite mark on her collar bone.</p><p>"True. But it's so enthralling. He's so aggressive; so...dominating, but he never fails to gives more pleasure than pain."</p><p>"I guess for an Arch Devil, that makes sense." Tuare said.</p><p>And they left it at that. They went on to a different subject, and continued their visit and soak in the spring. Lillith was genuinely happy to be back in the Great Tomb of Nazarick where her surroundings and faces were more familiar. The ranch had been so lonely and...well, freaky, and she looked forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Sebas used <em>distant vision</em> to check in on Tuare when she was late to return to her quarters and was morbidly stunned to see the extensive marks Demiurge left on Lillith. It was all too obvious what he had done, and while he heavily suspected the demon would do this to her, the butler was even more disturbed by the conversation he heard between the two women. How could this poor naive human know she was a mere plaything for the Arch Devil, and worse, accept it? He had to be threatening her, or controlling her with a spell, or forcing her into it in one way or another. No doubt the psychological damage she suffered in the brothel had taken its toll in the worst possible way, resulting in a never-ending cycle of mental and sexual abuse.</p><p>Whatever her reasoning was to justify it, it still wasn't right.</p><p>He knew she may not see it that way, but he could at least confront or punish Demiurge somehow. Sebas decided Lord Ainz should not be bothered with something like this. No, the Butler knew it would only complicate things for Lillith to involve the Supreme One (who in the first place had handed her over to the Devil).</p><p>Sebas would handle this himself.</p><p>The Butler walked to the 7th floor as calmly as possible, but beneath his veil of composure, there was a black storm of fury brewing. He knocked on the door to Demiurge's personal chambers.</p><p>"You may enter." He heard from the other side.</p><p>Sebas opened the door, and Demiurge was at his desk, putting the finishing touch on a few scrolls and drinking tea.</p><p>"<em>What</em> have you done to her?" Sebas didn't beat around the bush; he got right to the point.</p><p>The Arch Devil's face sharpened as he smirked evilly. Sebas's fist clenched, his knuckles cracking audibly.</p><p>"Nothing she did not ask for. You obviously overheard the same conversation I did." Demiurge shrugged him off and sipped his cup of tea casually.</p><p>Sebas struggled to maintain his resolve, his wrath boiling just beneath the surface as the demon just admitted he too was not only watching Lillith, but Tuare also.</p><p>Demiurge could easily read him like a book and tell what he was thinking. He pulled a cigarette out of his breast pocket and lit it with a small flame he conjured from the tip of his pointer claw.</p><p>"Don't concern yourself, Sebas. I have no interest in <em>your</em> pet whatsoever." He muttered as he took a long drag. "She's no where near subservient enough for my taste." The Arch Devil assured him and was tempted to add that her ass was too flat for his liking as well, but he thought of something even more scathing.</p><p>The Butler bristled, his eyes flashing red. Tuare wasn't his 'pet'. She was a victim he rescued, and just like Lillith, an individual, a person with thoughts and feelings. But as far as the demon was concerned, humans are mere playthings. While he would agree that they have emotions, he believed that they are inferior beings and perfectly designed for subservience.</p><p>"You <em>do</em> know we Arch Devil's possess senses that allow us to detect hormones and pheromones? What do you think I pick up on when I am near you and Tuare?" Demiurge insinuated with an arrogant grin.</p><p>Sebas said nothing; he knew what he was implying, but he refused to give him the satisfaction of a response. So Demiurge answered for him.</p><p>"I smell the desire emanating from you <em>and</em> her. Did you think I really could not tell that she had kissed you that day?"</p><p>Sebas glared frigidly at the demon.</p><p>"She cares for you, deeply enough to want you to do to <em>her</em> what I do to my pet. She has cravings, Sebas...dark, delicious cravings. Just as Lillith does. But you are far too righteous to fulfill them for her, aren't you? How do you think that makes her feel, to hear of the things Lillith and I do, but to know you will <em>never</em> lay a hand on her?" He chastised him, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I'm sure that affects her self-esteem at some level, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>Demiurge sensed the boiling anger emanating from him and stood, his weapon of a tail swaying at the ready. He knew he struck a nerve.</p><p>"And just as I thought, it doesn't matter. Because this is about Lillith, isn't it? You can't possibly be foolish enough to think I raped her after what you heard." Demiurge closed his eyes, and took another drag.</p><p>Sebas, again, was silent as his fury about to boil over.</p><p>"I suppose you have come to righteously punish the <em>monster</em> who defiled her?" The demon said with a theatrical flair, placing his hand on his chest. "So think hard for a moment, Sebas, and ask yourself: Are you angry because of what <em><strong>I </strong>have done</em>, or because she thoroughly <em>enjoys</em> being violated by me?" The demon taunted him, and knew all the right buttons to press. The demon's grin stretched, smoke seeping through his fangs, his gaze darkening.</p><p>"I would stop while you are ahead, Demiurge." Sebas's voice was tight with barely restrained rage.</p><p>"I was positive it was my fucking birthday when you so kindly landed such a fun toy right into in my lap." He added, knowing it would be the straw that broke the camel's back. "She's <em>exceptional</em> on her knees and even better on all fours. You should have heard her <em>scream</em> for me."</p><p>And with that, Sebas indeed snapped, and he rushed the Arch Devil. But Demiurge was prepared and quicker than he was. He caught his fist as it was mere inches from his face, his talons digging into his wrist. The Butler struck with his other, and the demon narrowly dodged it, and his tail coiled around his leg and yanked, pulling him off balance. Sebas stumbled but was back on his feet instantly. With an audible explosion the Arch Devil erupted in Hellfire, burning brightly like a funeral pyre and the Butler took a step back as the heat radiating from the flames stung his eyes. As formidable an opponent as he was, he had no resistance to fire.</p><p>"You won't win, Sebas. And even if you could, how would our Lord react when he hears that you were trying to control what I do with the human he so graciously granted to me?" Demiurge growled, moving closer towards him. "Do you think he might send her away? Maybe even Tuare too, just to ensure there are no further issues? It would be a shame if they both were recognized and ended up right back where you found them."</p><p>The Butler measured his words, and damn it all, the demon was right.</p><p>If internal conflict were to arise between the Guardians from the humans he brought home, the simplest solution would be to simply get rid of them.</p><p>Sebas did not think this through at all, he reacted purely on emotion in this situation and foolishly barged in completely unprepared to take the Commander of Defenses on.</p><p>"But if you are really <em>so </em>eager to seek justice, I will allow you to take me to the dungeon for one night." Demiurge strangely offered, and with a breath his <strong><em>Hellfire Mantle</em></strong> died out.</p><p>Sebas looked at him incredulously. One night couldn't even begin to atone for a single scratch he marred the girl with. What was he playing at?</p><p>"You can put me in chains, and I will not message Lord Ainz or ask the other Guardians for assistance. However...if my servant comes looking for me, you will give her the key, and <em>she</em> is to decide if I should go free. I will say nothing that might influence her decision to let me out. In fact, I'll even try to dissuade her. But should she choose to release me, you <em>will</em> leave this alone. If she chooses to leave me bound, you will allow Lord Ainz to determine how to proceed. It will ultimately be Lillith's choice."</p><p>While he didn't like going along with anything Demiurge suggested, Sebas begrudgingly agreed this was actually a fair plan, and more than likely the only punishment the demon would receive for what he had done. No one within power in Nazarick but him truly cared what happened to the human.</p><p>The Butler could only hope that the human was not completely under her Master's sway and would see this as one of the only two ways out of his clutches.</p><p>The other path out of the Arch Devil's servitude was death.</p><p>"Then so be it." Sebas relented.</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith had not seen hide nor hair of her master all day. While this was not unusual to go extended periods of time without seeing him at the ranch, here in Nazarick she would cross paths with him in the halls of the Great Tomb daily, often twice or more. She went about her day performing her duties as usual, and even dropped by his quarters to see if he required a refill on his afternoon tea, but he was absent.</p><p>Assuming he must be busy, she decided to check back later. She finished washing the baseboards and mopping the dining hall before polishing Lord Ainz's throne. By that evening the lack of his presence was starting to make her uneasy.</p><p>What if he needed something and she didn't know where he was in order to provide it?</p><p>He would be <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>She checked his personal chambers again, and his room was once again empty, and the cup of tea that she had brought him that afternoon was still on his desk and half full, cold and untouched. She wandered the hall of the 7th floor, and he was not in his crafting room or anywhere else to be seen. She even asked Pestonya to check the throne room and she reported that he was not there. She was growing more and more concerned; something wasn't right. She returned to the kitchen, and found Tuare, mixing batter into a ceramic bowl.</p><p>"Have you seen Lord Demiurge anywhere?" She asked. "I can't find him. If I don't bring him his dinner in the next half hour, he'll hang my head on the wall."</p><p>Tuare wouldn't look at her, and froze mid-stir. Lillith immediately knew something was wrong. Anxiety clawed its way up from her chest and into her throat.</p><p>"I haven't, but...Sebas <em>knows</em>." Tuare said quietly.</p><p>Lillith's heart dropped into her stomach with a cold chill, and a gasp of shock was sucked into her lungs. Tuare reluctantly turned to face her, and looked her in the eye so she knew she was being truthful.</p><p>"I'm so, so sorry...I <em>swear</em> I never told him anything, but he told me to give you this if you came looking for Lord Demiurge." She pulled a silver skeleton key out of her apron pocket.</p><p>"W-where is..."</p><p><em>'Fuck, a key?'</em> She had a flashback of the chained and locked basement door at the ranch and already knew she wouldn't like where this was going.</p><p>"...What does this open?" Lillith asked, drawing a sharp breath and nervously licking her lips after finally finding her tongue again.</p><p>"A cell in the dungeon. Sebas locked him in." With those words panic gripped her throat with icy fingers.</p><p>As soon as he was free, the demon was going to rip her apart. If he didn't blame Tuare, he would no doubt think she herself had told the Butler everything.</p><p>
  <em>'Holy filet of FUCK...'</em>
</p><p>She fought to steady her serrated breath and racing heart, tried to convince herself the room wasn't closing in on her as she was on the edge of a panic attack.</p><p>Lillith knew she would be uncaging an enraged beast.</p><p>She shakily took the key from her hand.</p><p>"Be careful!" Tuare cautioned as Lillith left the kitchen without another word.</p><p>
  <em>'Nice knowing you, Tuare. The next time you see me, I'll be another dark stain on the floor.'</em>
</p><p>She caught Pestonya in the hall and asked for directions to the dungeon.</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith was extremely anxious, and truly hoped Sebas would not be there when she found her master. She couldn't bear to face the Butler now that he knew what he knew; that while she was doing what she must to survive, there was a darker part of her that secretly enjoyed his dominating sexual hostility.</p><p>
  <em>'There has to be something horribly wrong with me.'</em>
</p><p>She descended the dark stairway of the lower levels of the tomb, and the stone wall she guided her hand down grew colder and damp. The stairway twisted in an endless spiral, and finally she reached the bottom step.</p><p>Lillith took a few minutes to steel her nerves before walking into what could very well be her death, giving herself precious time to regulate her shallow breaths. She knew if her heart was slamming into her ribs loudly enough for her to hear in her own ears, her inhuman Master could probably hear it too.</p><p>The medieval-style dungeon was dimly lit by multiple by torches along the walls, and several cells with thick steel bars lined both sides of the room. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust before she walked cautiously down the aisle between the prisoner's cells and found Lord Demiurge in the last one on the right. He was completely bound in heavy steel chains, manacles donning his wrists and ankles, his arms cuffed behind his back and even his tail was restrained; all was secured to a wooden chair.</p><p>
  <em>'There's no way he's not going to tear my head off as soon as he is free. How the Hell can I safely do this?'</em>
</p><p>He was silent as she approached the cell, his shoulders slumped, his head hanging down low so she couldn't see his face. She timidly slipped the key in and unlocked the door, her hand shaking. As it clicked and it creaked open he slowly lifted his head. She didn't speak, as she was at a total loss for words.</p><p>Lillith wanted to profusely apologize, but was afraid to implicate herself because neither her nor Tuare knew how Sebas found out.</p><p>The Arch Devil, on the other hand tried not to smile; his servant was ever obedient and he just had won against the Butler. This victory was almost too easy, he had her so well trained. She cautiously approached him, and slowly reached for the large padlock behind his back that secured all of the chains together in one binding point.</p><p>Lillith looked down at him, and the thought of tormenting him by molesting his wings while he was helplessly tied down flitted through her mind. And what would stop her, with her master bound in chains?</p><p>She paused.</p><p>It was so very tempting. Especially now that she had a taste of that intoxicating power.</p><p>He was in an ultimately compromising position, his sleek body deftly chained the chair; she may never get a more grand opportunity to take full advantage of it again.</p><p>Demiurge would undoubtedly already be furious when she released him, so why not? Maybe if she wore him out a little it would at least take the edge off his rage. If there was one thing that seemed to mellow him out, it was sex. He could be all fangs and fury one minute and then after he screwed her brains out or fucked her face he was mostly pacified. Or at least placid enough for her to narrowly escape the brunt of his rage.</p><p>After she had inadvertently discovered his wings at the ranch and took full advantage of this sensitivity, he was angry enough to try to strangle her for the second time, but once he came, he had calmed down significantly. While she endured a hateful glare and the silent treatment the whole carriage ride home, she did at least make it home in one piece...plus a new scar.</p><p>Her best bet to get out of this with all of her limbs intact was to get him off.</p><p>"Something tells me you are not so eager to release me." The Arch Devil said flatly as he noticed her hesitation.</p><p>Lillith again was silent, and said nothing, but what she did next spoke volumes.</p><p>She slowly, carefully traced her seemingly expert fingers up the fine fabric of his vermilion pin-striped suit, watching with piqued interest as his lungs expanded, and he looked up at her in disbelief that she would dare to delay his freedom for any reason. His brow furrowed with dark suspicion, but didn't move.</p><p>
  <em>'What the Hell is she doing?'</em>
</p><p>Unsure how effectively steel chains could withhold his inhuman strength, she remained cautious, but wasted no time in trailing a finger around the clean white collar of his dress shirt, circling him like a shark as she moved behind him. The quick intake of breath told her he was all but comfortable in this position, especially when she ran her fingers down his back.</p><p>Still, other than his furrowed brow, his stone face not betrayed nothing.</p><p>For the first time she ignored her master, knowing she finally had the upper hand. She ghosted her fingers down his spine, in between his shoulder blades, and his tall, powerful form trembled under her touch. Now that it was clear that she intended to seize control of the situation, the demon strained against the steel bonds, and growled deep in his throat in warning.</p><p>Lillith jumped. To her surprise, the chains rattled in metallic racket, but held him fast. It seemed he was actually immobilized and effectively restrained. Her heart pounded hard. She knew this was insane beyond reason. He would definitely tear her a new one when this was over, if she lives, that is.</p><p>But if she pleased him, showed him how good it could be if he let her have control, maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, he wouldn't.</p><p>"You are playing a gravely dangerous game, human." He snarled, his stone facade breaking. Demiurge's eyes flashed threateningly behind him at her, his lip curling up in a wolfish snarl, showing his ivory fangs.</p><p>"Am I?" She asked innocently.</p><p>She meant to think it, not say it; she regretted the words the instant they left her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit. He's going to kick my ass for <span>that</span> remark alone.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith circled back to his front, her fingers' ministrations feather-light and slow as they worked their way up his abdomen, marveling at shallow dips and valleys of the taut muscle beneath the cloth, only pausing for the briefest moment at the chains that crossed his chest like a <strong>'X'</strong>. She had never had the chance to really admire his lean but powerful body like this before, except from a safe distance. He was beautifully carved.</p><p>Carefully, she lifted her maid's skirt to daringly sit on his lap, her legs on either side of his while she planted her hands on his shoulders, smoothing both slowly downward. The demon inhaled sharply through his bared fangs as they stopped over his scapulas, his searing crystalline eyes never leaving hers. Anticipation raced through her bloodstream as his glacial gaze bored into her. She gently kneaded her fingers into the bone, and with a sound like canvas sails unfurling, his magnificent emerald wings burst out of his back. She smiled coyly at how quickly she had coaxed them out and Demiurge squirmed in his bonds.</p><p>She looked to his face, and the fury smoldering in the demon's eyes was genuinely frightening, his handsomely regal features etched harshly with anger. Lillith's heart hammered audibly in her ears, and the malevolence radiating from her Master like toxic radiation was giving her chills.</p><p>Her smile did not fade, though. She would change his expression soon enough. Lillith leaned further forward to reach for his wings, and he lunged at her with a feral snarl and gnashed his fangs at her face, as if to try rip her throat out. She toppled backwards ungracefully, falling hard on her ass to the ground. The Arch Devil's animalistic growl rumbled through the cell, rattling her bones. He was a wild animal backed into a corner; the lack of control had him borderline hysterical.</p><p><em>'He is seriously going to fuck you up later. You had better make it well worth it.'</em> She told herself.</p><p>He seemed thoroughly enraged that she would dare to try to take advantage of his position, especially whilst he was restrained. She knew in his book, it must be bordering on unforgivable, maybe even blasphemous.</p><p>"This is your one chance to walk away from me. From the Hell that I have and I will put you through." He looked her directly in the eye, and his eyes of diamond mirrors never failed to startle her. "I will never let you go. If you choose to forego this opportunity, you are mine until the day you die." He hissed. </p><p>Lillith heard his words, but did not truly weigh them.</p><p>Because she refused to let him win this time. Even if she paid dearly for it later.</p><p>She got to her feet, and again, she intently circled around him with greater determination; his chest was heaving in distressed rage, his resolve crumbling each step she took, closing the distance between them. Lillith stopped behind her Master.</p><p>She ran her fingers over the roots of his wings, and the Arch Devil writhed, his growl collapsing into a defeated groan.</p><p>"Let me pleasure you, Master..." She whispered in the demon's ear. "Please?"</p><p>Demiurge bristled at her request, and again he lunged, but the attempt was fruitless. He breathed strenuously, twisting against the restraints uselessly and the manacles clattered. She gave him no time to settle, and smoothed her hands down his majestic wings, ghosting over the maroon webbing, and he drew a shuddering gasp.</p><p>His servant again cradled the base of his wings, the heels of her hand gently rocking into the muscle, applying small waves of gentle pressure. His eyes flickered closed and his head fell back, his teeth clenching.</p><p>Her fingers left burning trails in their wake. Even the simplest motions earned immense reactions from her master. Lillith traced the third finger of his right wing and he shivered; as she reached the clawed end of it, she bent at the waist.</p><p>Demiurge tensed as he felt her breath puffing warmly onto the expanse of membrane, heating the intensely sensitive flesh. He felt his member growing, straining against the fabric of his pants as it rapidly swelled.</p><p>"Don't you-" He started to threaten her again but choked on the words as her tongue lashed out and ran down the length of the third finger, licking a hot stripe. A venomous hiss tore from his throat, his talons digging harshly into his palms.</p><p>Without warning she dropped to her knees and into his blind spot, and it made him even more uneasy and on edge that he could no longer see her behind him. Demiurge could now only track her by touch.</p><p>He felt her plush lips close around the clawed fingertip, sucking lightly, and a filthy moan escaped his lips and he arched against the chair. Lillith guided her hand up his other wing, running along the bony ridge of the arm. Her tongue stroked teasingly gently, and as she looked above she saw the black spikes of the demon's hair fall back against the top rail of the chair.</p><p>All at once, she cruelly withdrew her mouth, and a frustrated growl left him. He was now painfully, <em>painfully</em> hard.</p><p>"You c<em>ruel bitch</em>..." His voice dripped black venom, and it was almost enough to stop her in her tracks.. "I fucking <em>hate</em> you."</p><p>Almost.</p><p>She shifted closer, pressing her breasts behind his back and the chair, her right hand left his wing to reach around him, and began sliding down and around his narrow waist, and he exhaled heavily as her digits spread outward, brushing over his now very prominent erection. Lillith grazed at the shaft and the demon's lip curled as he drew a serrated breath through clenched fangs. She licked her lips; the heat of his firm, rock-hard cock under her fingers was delicious.</p><p>She fell away from him, and crawled around to his front on all fours with feline grace, like a stalking panther.</p><p>Were the situation less compromising for the Arch Devil, he would have grinned at such a sight; his normally submissive servant pretending to be a predator was almost cute and amusing.</p><p>Lillith inched closer and crept in between his legs, settling on her knees. He gazed down at her, his chest heaving and his diamond eyes burned like embers as they reflected nearby torches. His servant smoothed her hands over his knees, snaking up his thighs, and he exhaled sharply in anticipation. They paused when reaching the hem of his tented pants. As she unfastened them his member sprung free, and as expected he was hard as steel and the head flushed purple from the cruel torture she administered.</p><p>Looking up at him, she wrapped her fingers around his pulsing organ, and began a slow, smooth stroke upwards; she watched as his lips parted, his brow furrowing again and for the first time, he did not resist. As she continued to stroke him, a deep, throaty groan sent warmth rushing in between her legs.</p><p>She was delighted to see that he was finally relinquishing control.</p><p>She leaned forward, he felt her hot breath on the tip of his organ, and when she flicked her velvety tongue over the gleaming head, the Arch Devil impatiently bucked against her. Lillith then mercifully sealed her lips around the plum-like cap, before sliding down him, and his wings flared. The metal that held him in place ominously creaked, and his head fell back as she slowly took his thickness into her mouth.</p><p>She took advantage of the moment to brazenly slip her other hand up his shirt and over his abdomen, and reveled in the bare, hot, hard plain of muscle beneath her fingers.</p><p><em>'He's so strong...' </em> She thought numbly, and was tempted to unbutton it just to see if he truly was as marvelously sculpted as it felt.</p><p>He tensed and jolted under the touch and its alien intimacy, his eyes flashing a malevolent warning to hers. Her tongue flicked beneath his frenulum, stroking the valley between his glans and he relaxed a little, his eyes then rolling back. Lillith swirled her tongue back up and around the silken tip, sucking hard before descending, forcing a shaky moan from his lips. Still, not wanting to push him too far, she withdrew her hand from under his shirt.</p><p>Breathing in deeply, she brought her head back up, sliding her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she placed her hands flat on his hip bones to steady herself.</p><p>Adjusting her position, she nestled between his legs, running her hands down the insides of his thighs as she worked more of him into the moist cavern of her mouth. Her jaw muscles tightened as she could fit no more, and she moved one hand to the base, sliding up and down in a smooth motion.</p><p><em>"Damn it..."</em> Demiurge bit out. She moaned in reply, her voice vibrating into the most sensitive part of his body. She cast her eyes back up to his face, and the majority of the rage in his gaze had been replaced by rapturous lust and hunger.</p><p>Lillith withdrew for air.</p><p>"You had better...hope I <em>never</em>...get out of these chains..." The Arch Devil murmured breathlessly.</p><p>"And why is that, dare I ask?" Lillith replied, feeling ballsy.</p><p>The Arch Devil's eyes gleamed like polished steel and his jaw clenched. He was <em>not</em> one to be disrespected, and she was digging herself into a deep hole every time she opened her mouth.</p><p>And the hollow laugh that echoed through the dungeon was enough to make her hair stand on end.</p><p>"Because not<em> if, </em>but <em>when </em>I do<em>,"</em> His voice dripped poison, and he stared down at her darkly, his lips peeling back into an insidious grin. <em> "</em>I'm going to <em>fucking <strong>ruin</strong> you.</em>"</p><p>The hair on the back of her neck rose in warning and fear rolled down her spine with an icy chill.</p><p>
  <em>'Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'</em>
</p><p>"Now, <em>finish</em> what you started." The growled tones were so low they were almost below hearing range, but hear them she did, in the very marrow of her bones. It was an order she did not dare to disobey. She was already on increasingly thin ice.</p><p>Lillith then did something completely insane. She stood, reached into her apron pocket, and pulled out the key to his freedom. She moved to-</p><p>Demiurge strained, and all at once, in a cacophony of shattering steel and splintering wood, the chains and the chair were in broken pieces around them.</p><p>He rose to his full height, and she felt herself shrinking beneath his towering shadow.</p><p>She backpedaled clumsily in utter shock. HellFire erupted around him, wreathing his form in black flame and the manacles on his wrists and ankles melted and then disintegrated into ash.</p><p><em><strong>'False vision.'</strong> </em>He used magic to prevent anyone from seeing what was about to happen.</p><p>Lillith's eyes widened in terror and her heart came to a screeching halt.</p><p>It was all an act. He was never truly restrained, and the chains might as well have been sewing threads.</p><p>She had been completely insubordinate, and now her master was free to unleash his wrath upon her. Through the rippling flames she saw his carnivorous, fanged grin stretch maniacally up his face.</p><p>Demiurge never looked so utterly diabolical.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit a brick and fuck me with it!'</em>
</p><p>His servant swiveled and scrambled for the cell door, fear turning her legs into jelly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Dimensional lock.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The barred door was shut by an invisible force. She clutched the bars and uselessly tried to shake it open in a hysterical panic.</p><p>With a beat of his massive wings, his Hellfire was extinguished; and as she glanced behind her, the demon slammed into her back with his full weight, and she was harshly crushed between his still scathingly hot body and the cold steel of the iron bars.</p><p>Lillith instinctively tried to scream, and the Arch Devil clasped a gloved hand over her mouth, and a strong arm wrapped around her midsection, wrenching her off her feet and pulling her backwards in an inhumanly strong grip. In a fear-fueled panic, she began to try to fight against her Master, digging furrows into the leather glove clutching her face with her short nails in a vain attempt to force him to release her, desperately twisting wildly to try to throw him off balance all the while trying to scream for help.</p><p>Demiurge wanted to viciously disembowel her for her insolence. But as a gift from his Lord, he could not simply eviscerate her. To do so would be terribly disrespectful to the Supreme One who was so kind as to hand her over to him.</p><p>But he could make her regret the Hell out of her actions and torment her as cruelly as she had him. His cock was so hard he could hardly see straight, so he was going to fuck her until she bled. <em>Until she screamed and begged for him to stop.</em></p><p>"Now no one will see or hear you scream but me, I've made sure of that." Demiurge hissed in her ear, the frosty lust in his voice made every muscle below her waistline clench and shiver with both fear and need. "You've had your fun, and now it is <em>my turn</em>..."</p><p><em>'He's really going to kill me this time!'</em> Adrenaline surged through her in a last effort attempt to preserve her life, overriding her arousal, and she went into fight or flight mode. She struggled, kicking out against him in primal fear.</p><p>Every attempt she made to fight back was useless, as every time she tried to kick back and strike him hard enough to get free he would simply wrench her in the opposite direction, even holding her up when she tried to kick back with both legs at the same time.</p><p>He laughed cruelly at her terror and weak attempt to fight him. Nothing worked, and within minutes she was exhausted, her muffled cries now nothing more than ragged coughs.</p><p>"I should <em>break your neck</em> for such insolence." He chided her acidly.</p><p>All of her fearful protests were momentarily put on hold as he suddenly shifted his grip and shot a long, strong leg forward to hook around one of hers to prevent her from kicking out again and his deadly spiked tail edged upward towards her throat.</p><p>"I gave you chance to walk away. You threw it back in my face." He growled. "What happens now is your fault, and your fault alone."</p><p>The sound akin to several blades being drawn reached her ears. Freezing fear gripped her throat as she realized his talons just extended into scythes, and she felt her maid's dress being tugged on as he slipped one deadly claw dangerously close in between the cloth and her flesh and drug it downward, neatly slicing it down her back. The shredded dress to slid down her body and puddled at her feet and she felt her face instantly heat as shock and embarrassment, momentarily replacing a considerable portion of her fear.</p><p>Lillith was about to desperately plead for the merest shred of mercy when Demiurge chose that particular moment to buck his hips against her. Despite all the fear coursing through her, she involuntarily arched against his powerful body, her nails only digging deeper as his painfully noticeable erection prodded her from behind. She identified the combined scents of wildfire, dark spice and black currant as her head thumped backwards, fitting just under his chin as she cursed herself over her body's betrayal.</p><p>For nearly two minutes, she stood there on shaking legs, his hand still clamped on her mouth and his weapon of a tail held fast at her jugular.</p><p>He was thinking; possibly hashing out which method of punishment would be most agonizing. What would really make her bleed, make her truly sorry.</p><p>Whining low in her throat, her treacherous body trembled as he tilted his head down to salaciously drag his tongue up her neck and face, tasting her fear. The Arch Devil slowly removed his hand from her mouth, obviously confident in the fact that he had secured the dungeon against magic viewing.</p><p>He retracted is scythed talons, and lowered his tail from her throat.</p><p>"Your torment is <em>nothing</em> compared to what I'm going to do to you..." The Arch Devil hissed scornfully.</p><p>His servant looked back hesitantly, and his eyes were a neurological venom, and did more than simply scare her. They froze her in place like prey. He trapped her within that predatory gaze, stripping away all of her willpower. She couldn't fight him even if she wanted to.</p><p>All she could do was whimper mindlessly as he grabbed both her wrists in a firm grip, and raised them above her head, pinning her to the bars as she let out a long, shuddering sigh of fear and anticipation.</p><p>Lillith swallowed thickly, and whispered. "<em>Please</em>...I'm sorry, please don't hur-"</p><p><em>"<strong>SHUT. UP</strong>."</em> Demiurge growled with such malice that she did just that.</p><p>His servant let her body go limp, wisely giving in to whatever he had in store. She knew she had fucked up. <em>ROYALLY.</em></p><p>
  <em>'What the actual fuck was I thinking?!'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge took full advantage of her sudden passivity to slowly trail the claws of his right hand down her arm and around to the front of her body, flattening her against the cell door with his own when she experimentally strained against his grip.</p><p>"I could tear every strip of flesh from your bones, piece by piece, and <em>eat it in front of you</em> while you slowly bleed out. I know by how divine you smell you would taste <em>so sinfully sweet,</em>" He whispered silkily, as though he were making a lover's promise. But the visceral words on his tongue were anything but romantic. "...so tender, like the purest lamb, butchered at no more than three days old."</p><p>He firmly mouthed the side of her throat, his jaw trembling as though he were restraining himself only by the barest thread from delivering a fatal bite. She could feel the sharp of his fangs on her flesh even after he pulled away.</p><p>"And there would not be a damned thing you could say or do to stop me."</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, he's going to eat me alive!'</em>
</p><p>He then retracted his claws, and sighed.</p><p>"But if I followed through, we would both miss out on all of the other fun little things I still have planned for you. You and I..." The demon licked his lips.</p><p>She whimpered in fear as his breath grew a little ragged, and hers came in short little gasps as his black glove slipped under the lace of her panties.</p><p>"...are far from done."</p><p>When his fingers tentatively slid down the silken skin and began to slowly, teasingly stroke along her wet slit, it was only his left hand pinning her wrists to the wall and his strength holding her up when her knees nearly buckled beneath her.</p><p>She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to hold back a anxious cry as he slowly pushed just the tips of two long, gloved fingers into the welcoming heat of her body, and she felt the shape of his evil grin spread against her neck.</p><p>As furious as he was, he didn't fail to appreciate how soaked she was for him.</p><p>It was only until she whimpered in desperation and swiveled her hips against him that he continued. Lillith writhed against the solid wall of his body, softly panting as his fingers began to thrust into her roughly, stroking her deep. She felt the familiar warmth begin to spread through her lower body, the demon's fingers sliding into her as he tightened his grip on her wrists, his talons digging in deep until she bled, his cock warm and hard against her backside. She whined and arched against him, and he plunged his digits faster into the plush heat of folds.</p><p>Much to her disappointment, he suddenly withdrew his fingers, and she whined pathetically.</p><p>The demon slapped her ass painfully hard with a resounding 'smack!' in response, and she squealed.</p><p>"I said <em>shut up!</em>" He snarled.</p><p>The Arch Devil let go and took a step back, dropping her, and she collapsed to the floor harshly, curses flying from her mouth. She had little time to complain as she was grabbed by her ankles and roughly drug towards him; her pulse kicked wildly as he cast his eyes up to hers and gave her a look that was that of a predator zeroing in on its prey as he crawled over her legs, and shredded her panties with his claws, throwing the torn lace aside; suddenly he shoved her backwards on the ground to place himself between her outstretched legs.</p><p><em>'He's not...he wouldn't-'</em> She watched his gaze darken, the look of stark possession in his eyes was unmistakable.</p><p>He was.</p><p>"Master, <em>please</em>...' She choked out, her thoughts now scattered and her body tightening almost painfully in anticipation as he lifted her calves and hooked them over his shoulders, holding her open and vulnerable as his hot breath puffed against her slick opening.</p><p>"You just don't know when to shut your fucking mouth, do you?" He spat hatefully, still beyond pissed.</p><p>Lillith's entire body was trembling in anticipation as she waited for him to do something, <em>anything </em>as she dug her nails into the hard stone floor, another wave of heat pooling low in her body as she rubbed her cheek restlessly against the ground. She had only ever heard from other girls of this act, but never once had it been performed on her.

And knowing how wonderfully skilled he was with his hands, was extremely promising that he would be masterful with his mouth.</p><p>Just when she thought she was about to snap, her mind suddenly exploded in a whirlwind of sensation; her rough sob of pleasure breaking the silence of the dungeon at the first caress of his hot tongue. She helplessly bucked her hips off the ground and strained against his grip until he was forced to tighten his arms around her and hold her down. However, his servant soon found out that although she was already at his mercy, he was <em>not </em>about to let her have any say in what he was doing.</p><p>He was still quite livid by her attempt to torment and dominate him, and the Arch Devil was going to drag out this torture as long as he could stand.</p><p>The demon's breath on her was warm and moist as he traced languorously along her opening. Lillith gasped, her voice peaking in a breathy moan as his tongue entered her. So hot and soft, he pierced her forcefully, moving about her insides with meticulous strokes.</p><p>She had never felt anything like it. It was heavenly. Beyond pleasurable, it was <em>rapturous.</em></p><p>Lillith had severely underestimated him. He was not masterful with his tongue, no, he was fucking <em>GOD-LIKE.</em></p><p>Her eyes rolled in her head and she moaned, long and loud as his devilishly long tongue probed deeply within her heat. She arched off the ground, and then he stopped, shattering her swimming vision, the pleasurable thrum in her blood dying down.</p><p>Every time he would swipe his tongue against her and she tried to move, he would come to a screeching halt. Five more times he did this, tormenting her cruelly until she was sobbing, her body coiled so tightly that she felt like she was going to shatter any moment. He was right, her torture was <em>nothing</em> compared to his.</p><p>In a panic, she tried to sit up, Demiurge startled her with his impossibly fast movement as he suddenly let her go, lunged forward, grabbed her by her throat and forced her back down on the ground with a bruising grip, a hateful snarl leaving his throat. When she saw how savage his expression was and his eyes narrow in a lethal warning, a chill of fear rolled down her spine and she immediately let her body go limp.</p><p>"Please...<em>please</em>, master..." she pleaded, her voice a hoarse whisper as she willed herself to remain completely still; a faint, full body tremble being the only thing betraying the sensations rippling through her as Demiurge slowly moved back down her body and returned his mouth to her.</p><p>She arched her back off the ground and cried out as he tasted her with long, soft, slow strokes, his tongue lighting every nerve in her body on fire.</p><p>He pulled back and twirled his tongue around her pearl, his hot breath scorching her as he again unexpectedly paused.</p><p>"Now, tell me that you <em>love being violated by me</em>." The Arch Devil hissed, staring down at her with undiluted hunger in his crystalline eyes.</p><p>Lillith's face flushed at the obscenely arousing demand. But she didn't dare hesitate to obey.</p><p>"I...I <em>love</em> it. <em>I love...being violated by you</em>, Demiurge." She said between gasping breaths. His servant would have said <em>anything</em>, even cursed the name of Ainz Ooal Gown if it meant he continued his sweet torture. He grinned carnivorously, and delivered a quick but hard bite of ownership on her inner thigh. She moaned at the sharp thrill of his fangs, liquid heat pooling into her loins as he continued his ministrations.</p><p>Under the onslaught of so much pleasure, Lillith's world quickly narrowed down to just the feel of his gloved hands on her and the lapping of his skillful tongue, a high pitched keen coming from her throat as she felt the burning wave of pleasure build to new heights. Quickly learning where to focus his attentions, he felt the heat in her core flourish in a scorching release before she even had a chance to prepare herself, her body going rigid as the wave of rapture slammed into her, the dungeon echoing her cry, her Master's name tearing from her lips.</p><p>Jerking helplessly against his grip, the demon's hands continued to hold her still and his mouth continued to work on her until she was begging him to stop, her body so unbearably sensitive that every additional sensation was almost painful.</p><p>"Please, <em>please</em> master, <em>stop!</em> It's...too much..." she whimpered, begging, another sob coming from her throat.</p><p>"Do you think I care?" He sneered, his tongue darting in and out of her slit, and she gasped raggedly.</p><p>The demon plunged deeply into her folds, and started to mercilessly fuck her with his tongue, pulling her hips upward as he thrusted in. His tongue delved and twisted with practiced movements, and she cringed and hissed in sensory overload while he rapidly brought her to another excruciating climax before he slowly relented.</p><p>Still too dazed by what he had just done, all she could do was lie there drained. Lillith slowly opened her eyes, and shivered when he dipped his head down and grazed his fangs over her throat in a predatory promise.</p><p>She was dumbfounded. She never could have imagined that he would have done what he had just done to her.</p><p>With wide eyes, she watched him reach between them and grab his steel hard member, a chill working through her body at the sight of it. Knowing what came next, she weakly tried to withdraw out from under him and he gave a low growl, his eyes flashing dangerously. She obediently froze and he leaned over her, gathering her wrists in one hand and pinning them harshly over her head against the wall, sinking his talons deeply into her flesh, fresh trails of blood ran downward, striping her arms with crimson. His Draconian wings encircled them, swallowing them both in shadow.</p><p>"You aren't going anywhere." He growled low in his throat. </p><p>Her body shivered in anticipation as he held himself above her, his hands reaching up to hold hers in place as he positioned the gleaming head of his cock against her slick folds.</p><p>"<em>Please...</em>" was all she could think to say, her voice pleading for mercy as she tried to close her legs, tightening them together in an attempt to keep his organ out. She had been through this before, and it hurt. She was still far too sensitive to withstand his imminent sexual aggression.</p><p>Unfortunately, all she succeeded in doing was making him tighten his hands around hers until it was even more painful, his eyes fixing on her with a look so dark and cold that she felt the faintest thrill of fear slithering down her spine, which, for some reason, only aroused her even more.</p><p>"<em>Don't you <strong>dare</strong> resist me,</em> not after what you have done..." He had still not forgiven Lillith for her insolence.</p><p>"Fight me, and I <em>will </em>make you regret it."</p><p>With a guttural snarl, Demiurge momentarily released her arms to pry her thighs apart, his talons scratching into her fragile flesh. He slid his entire unnaturally thick length into her with one smooth, brutal thrust, her back arching and a cry tearing from her throat as he filled her completely, stretching her tenderly swollen passage with his size to the fine line between pleasure and pain, the two combining into one pure, intoxicating sensation that robbed her of breath as it rippled through her.</p><p>Without hesitating, the demon quickly built up a rhythm of hard, deep strokes, his head tilting down to bite raggedly at her collarbone as she wrapped her legs around his waist, a gasping moan working past her lips as he pressed her harder against the ground. Warm blood trickled out of the deep bites, running in inconsistent trails down her chest. Eventually, the pain of his organ pushing into her narrowly swollen channel slowly ebbed with each thrust, eventually to give way to raw euphoria. He swept his tongue up the streaks running just as red as the suit he wore.</p><p>
  <em>'He's going to bleed you dry before this is over.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge took her like the Devil he was, untamed and uncontrolled, fueled by fury, lust and greed. She threw her head back and cried out as he fucked her with unforgiving force, the demon's breath shuddering as he drove into her devastatingly. He suddenly slid forward, changed the angle of his hips and found that same bundle of exquisitely sensitive nerves deep within her.</p><p>When she writhed in his grasp and screamed out in ecstasy as he continued to pound into her, not slowing down or giving her a chance to recover as his cruelly forceful plunges quickly brought another near-painful wave of pleasure slamming down on her. In her frantic state, she halfheartedly begged and pleaded with him to stop when felt her thighs bruising, and an evil, wretched grin stretched up his face at her pitiful cry.</p><p>"You <em>better</em> fucking <em>scream for me</em>." He growled viscerally, as her cries only threw fuel on his fire.</p><p>The demon unexpectedly flipped her over onto her stomach and pinned her neck down hard against the cold ground, his other hand grasping her ass, his claws digging in mercilessly in both places as he braced her for his unrelenting onslaught. The piercing points hurt like Hell as he drove into her full force, his breath hatefully seething through his teeth, but the pain failed to override her rapture. Her panicked pleas soon turned into another broken wail as wall upon wall of pure rapture crashed into her, his savage pace never slowing.</p><p>"Beg all you want, I won't stop until I'm through with you. As far as I'm concerned, you haven't <em>bled enough yet.</em>" 

</p><p>But his words were lost in the rushing of blood in her ears, the haze of pleasure enveloping her in a fog of sensation. The Arch Devil whipped his hips against hers, grinding into her with his breath now coming in ragged gasps. Twisting her back over, the Arch Devil forced her to face him again. He leaned down to tightly grasp her throat, his bruising grip a frightening reminder of how furious he still was as were his bared ivory fangs, his gaze searing with lust, malice and rage. 

</p><p>"I should just kill you now." The Arch Devil snarled with pure, animalistic rage. A cauldron of fire, anger and murderous intentions boiled over and spilled out his crystalline eyes as his claws pierced her neck threateningly.</p><p>As horrifying as it was, it still didn't stop her from reaching the point of no return.</p><p>With a few more hard thrusts, her scream of release was tinged with pain as he broke his gaze to quickly throw himself forward and grind himself in further, deeper. He reluctantly released her from his strangulation hold to claw into the ground and roared gutturally in her ear, her body spasming as she screamed his name, and Lillith felt his organ throb as he erupted with volcanic force inside of her, and she felt every scorching hot spurt of his release against her swollen walls.</p><p>Holding his body possessively above hers as they both continued to shiver in the aftershocks, she gave one last low moan as he slowly pulled out of her and collapsed onto his side. After a few minutes the demon caught his breath and tucked his wilting shaft away and pulled himself up off the ground. He straightened his suit, and smoothed his hand over his jet black hair. He turned to her, and pushed his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"<em>I <strong>still</strong> hate you</em>..." The demon hissed. </p><p>"Heal and clean yourself up." Demiurge said callously, tossing her the white handkerchief out of his breast pocket and a small red vial of healing potion. Still dazed, it fell next to her with a glass clatter.</p><p>
  <em>'Heal?'</em>
</p><p>"...because I intend to <em>hate you</em> <em><strong>again</strong>,</em> later." The Arch Devil concluded, and he left his battered servant and her ruined clothes on the floor as he walked out of the cell, his armored tail swaying behind him.</p><p>Hazily looking down at herself, she saw an alarming amount of blood striping and running down her wrists, ankles, neck and chest, her inner thighs and in between her legs. Anywhere his teeth or talons touched was bleeding, some places more severely than others. Shifting in attempt to sit up, a painful internal sting told her she also had several tissues torn inside. In her state of rapture and all of the fear-induced adrenaline charging through her veins, the true extent of her damage had gone almost entirely unnoticed.</p><p>She laid there for another five minutes completely drained before the dizziness of blood loss pushed her to go ahead and drink the potion.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm assuming you at least saw her present me the key?" Demiurge asked smugly when he found The Butler sitting, stone faced, but red as a tomato, with his head resting on his fist at an empty table in the dining room.</p><p>Demiurge wanted to laugh at the flush of his face. He found himself wishing he did not block him from being able to see the entire scene play out. But what he <em>did</em> see was all he needed in order for him to back off.</p><p>Still, he couldn't tell if his blush was due to the intense carnal nature of what he had just witnessed or rage that he had lost in the worst possible way.</p><p>So instead he just arrogantly smirked.</p><p>"I did." He admitted, and had little to say as he as was stunned in his defeat.</p><p>"So then you do not argue that she is participating with full consent."</p><p>"No. I cannot deny that at all, I just...<em>do not</em> understand." Sebas face-palmed, thoroughly perplexed by what he witnessed. "That is not her life anymore."</p><p>"She isn't like Tuare, Sebas. Humans deal with trauma in different ways. Some are broken by it, some are strengthened because of it. Others, like Lillith, adapt to the fear and pain, and to protect the psyche from the emotional damage like Tuare suffered, they learn to find pleasure in it, sometimes ultimately becoming addicted to the adrenaline and endorphins released by fear and pleasure..." The Arch Devil elaborated scientifically. "While you may believe otherwise, it is not <em>wrong</em> to enjoy pleasures of the flesh. It is only human, as is she. And while I may not be, I feed that need for her."</p><p>Sebas digested the words for a moment. He then stood and silently walked out of the dining room.</p><p>"...and she will <em>always</em> come back to her master for more." Demiurge grinned evilly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, our maid is reminded just how cruel of a creature her Master truly is when she walks in on a torture session. And even worse, he forces her into participating.</p><p>Warnings for blood and gore, and consensual non-con.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monster: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our maid is reminded just how cruel of a creature her Master truly is when she walks in on a torture session. And even worse, he forces her into participating.</p><p>Warnings for violent torture, blood and gore, and consensual non-con in part 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demiurge's plan could not have possibly played out more perfectly.</p><p>He had only expected his servant to immediately release him from his cell in the dungeon, but what had actually transpired instead only strengthened his case to own the human in every way. Not only did she prove she was a willing and consenting participant, she <em>initiated</em> what Sebas bore witness to, and when Demiurge resisted her advances, she literally asked for permission to please him. The Arch Devil honestly could not have found a better way to rub it in the Butler's face if he tried.</p><p>Lillith would no longer have to worry about hiding his marks from anyone, especially from Sebas.</p><p>Despite his overwhelming sense of victory, Demiurge was however still quite uncomfortable with how confident his servant was in touching him of her own accord and taking control, despite how well it had it interlaced with his act.</p><p>Ironically enough, if there was one thing that set the demon off, it was being touched without expressed permission by one he considered a Submissive. He had very few lines drawn in the proverbial sand when it came to carnal situations, and that was one he <em>especially</em> did not like to have crossed.</p><p>While he was never truly restrained, her cocky attitude and smart mouth when she believed he was had pissed him off. It seemed as though she was beginning to lose her fear of him.</p><p>Or was it <em>respect?</em></p><p>Either way, he would not stand for it. He would have to break her of that behavior.</p>
<hr/><p>Two days later the Guardian of the 7th floor and Solution Epsilon had been summoned to the throne room.</p><p>Neuronist Painkill had been asked to torture a captured associate of The Eight Fingers gang who was suspected to know of who had used a World Class Item on Shalltear BloodFallen.</p><p>"Unfortunately, Neuronist was unable to extract the information." Solution reported back to Ainz Ooal Gown. "I apologize on her behalf. But Neuronist employed every weapon, psychological and physical, at her disposal. So I can confirm all that could be done, was."</p><p>While the Neuronist had done a thorough enough job with interrogation using her own methods of torment, the prisoner still would not crack<em>. </em></p><p>"Hmmm...perhaps he really does <em>not</em> know. Could it be possible that we were given a false lead?" Ainz speculated.</p><p>"I still think he's holding something back." Solution insisted, crossing her arms. "If I may humbly give my opinion, Lord, I believe he was <em>trained</em> to withstand certain forms of torture."</p><p>The blonde beauty had patiently stood by as Neuronist casually conversed with her victim, as if he would stop howling to talk about the weather while needles were shoved beneath his fingernails and a nightmarish tool which simulates the excruciating pain and sensation of kidney stones was used on him. When Solution could tolerate with the prisoner's agonized sobbing and screaming no more, she resigned herself to waiting outside the Room of Truth, twirling her spirals of golden hair.</p><p>"What do you think, Demiurge? As my Lead Strategist, how do you think we should proceed?" Lord Ainz asked for his input.</p><p>The demon suspected he knew where the root of the problem lie. Neuronist assumed all it would take to break the captive was what ruled nearly every living thing; fear of pain or death. The prisoner failed to crack because he did not care what happened to himself, as he was likely trained to accept the premise of his own demise and fight the ingrained instinct which overrides all in favor of his own self-preservation.</p><p>This is where traditional torture failed. What was lacking was knowledge of what, or <em>who,</em> he did care about. They were missing <em>leverage. </em></p><p>If humans had one fatal flaw, it was caring for members of their own species to the point in which they would risk their lives in order to preserve another. It was often a genetically related individual; a child, a sibling, a parent. Sometimes a mate or lover.</p><p>All he needed to do was learn who mattered to him.</p><p>"I am pleased you value my opinion in this matter, Lord. If Solution believes he has been groomed in withstanding classic methods of torture, then might I try my hand at extracting the information? I believe my more...<em>intense</em> and <em>psychologically jarring</em> techniques will be successful in obtaining what we need." Demiurge suggested. "While I cannot promise he won't expire during the session, I can guarantee that I will know if he is telling the truth or deceiving us. If he is withholding something, I <em>will</em> get it out of him."</p><p>The Elder Lich carefully considered his offer for a moment.</p><p>"I don't see what we have to lose." Ainz said. "In fact, there would be much more to gain if you are successful. If there is someone in Yggdrasil using World Items on Nazarick's denizens, we must learn who it is and why, so we may eliminate this enemy. So, yes, I will allow you to interrogate the prisoner. I expect a full report detailing word for word what was said during the session. Solution, transport the captive to the 7th Floor immediately."</p><p>"Very well, Lord Ainz." She gave her Master a brusque bow and made to exit the throne room.</p><p>"Solution!" Demiurge called.</p><p>"Yes, Lord Demiurge?" She asked, pausing in the doorway.</p><p>"Could I trouble you to heal the prisoner first? I would like to make <em>fresh</em> wounds." The demon said as the corners of his lips curled a sadistic smirk.</p><p>The blonde's smile mirrored his own with nearly equivalent evil intent. Predator to predator, she couldn't help but admire his talent to speak such cruel sentiments whilst appearing so refined and outwardly proper.</p><p>"But of course!" She said sweetly.</p><p>A human he was permitted to torment? To bleed out and make scream? <em>How very fun!</em></p><p>"Most <em>excellent!"</em> Demiurge clasped his hands together and tried not to let the palpable glee in his fanged grin show too much, but he was helpless to stop his tail from wagging with all the unbridled excitement of a dog who had just been given a new bone to chew on. "I very much look forward to providing you with the desired intelligence, Supreme One."</p><p>"As do I, Commander. You never fail to exceed my expectations."</p><p>Demiurge felt his face heat from such lavish praise from his Supreme One, and immediately went to work carrying out his Master's command, eager to please his ruler.</p><p>Lord Ainz sighed once he knew the demon was out of earshot. He wasn't fond of needless suffering, but they must do whatever is necessary to learn who used the World Item. Yet it still made him a little uneasy just how visibly excited the demon was about violently tormenting someone. But Demiurge was as Ulbert had made him; a destructive and sadistic creature.</p><p>Thank the Gods he was on his side. He would be scared shitless if <em>he</em> was his enemy. The Arch Devil's intelligence was unmatched and his cruelty was unrivaled.</p><p>Ainz then wondered if he had made a careless mistake in handing the girl over to him. Who knows what unspeakable things he was subjecting her to?</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith, being a simple servant, was not informed of what had been requested of Lord Demiurge. So needless to say, when she heard horrific screams and sobs echoing from his craft room, she was rather alarmed and had to see what the Hell was going on.</p><p>She crept out of her quarters and timidly called for her Master, but it went unanswered and he was nowhere in sight. Then she heard his normally silvery voice rumbling through the next room.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit, he sounds pissed. Someone is in deep trouble.'</em>
</p><p>Some poor bastard was in there with him getting his ass chewed out. She tip-toed as quietly as possible, almost afraid to look.</p><p>But curiosity, as always with her, won over common sense.</p><p>The door had been left cracked. She cautiously peered around the corner.</p><p>She saw her master pacing back and forth like a caged lion in front of a man who was huddled in fear, his back pressed to the wall. Demiurge had the talons of his left hand extended, fangs bared, his features harshly hardened with rage. He lunged at him, and threateningly slashed the living scythes across the wall mere centimeters above the human's head. Shards of stone fell into the man's eyes.</p><p>She had trouble making out what exactly he looked liked as Demiurge obstructed much of her view as he bore down over him; but from what she could make out, he wasn't a Guardian. He appeared to be human, like her.</p><p>What was another human doing here in Nazarick?</p><p>The subject twisted his neck in discomfort; he was not restrained in any way, but he didn't dare move too much, recognizing his torturer as inhuman and very possibly psychotic. His strength was no match for the Arch Devil's, so there was no need for him to be bound.</p><p>"I'll never talk! You might as well just kill me!" The human bellowed, shaking his head and trying to blink the debris from his eyes.</p><p>The demon let out a sharp bark of laughter.</p><p>"And where would be the fun in that? Even if you refuse to tell me what I want to know, I fully intend on keeping you alive. If you are bled out or disemboweled, you will be healed and I'll simply find <em>another way</em> to make you scream." Demiurge said with an sinister smile, and grabbed the prisoner by his throat, lifting his feet off the ground with one hand. His talons erupted into flames, and once the long black points glowed red hot like molten iron he diminished the fire, and suddenly plunged his sharpened pointer finger through the human's shoulder. An agonized scream tore from his victim's throat.</p><p>He struggled, trying to strike out at his captor, and with pinpoint accuracy the demon's tail slammed into the cartilage of his left ear, one of the spikes piercing through it and holding his head fastened to the wall in place. The human shrieked and sobbed, his arms going limp at his sides. The demon leaned forward, invading his personal space as though to tell him a secret.</p><p>"I promise you, this will not be a torture session that ends unless I am given what I want." He growled into his right ear to ensure he was heard. "And I am very fond of collecting <em>eyes</em>...whether you keep yours or not depends entirely on when you decide to talk."</p><p>Demiurge then twisted the burning scythe embedded in his shoulder, making the human wail.</p><p>"So, I'll ask you again. Who used the item?" The Arch Devil inquired.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, he's a prisoner?!'</em>
</p><p>The prisoner could only raggedly gasp, bodily shock setting in rapidly.</p><p>The demon ripped his tail backwards, and the sickening sound of shredding sinew was audible. A large chunk of the man's ear went with it, blood and cartilage slinging in a crimson arc across the room.</p><p>Lillith's stomach turned at the violent sight. And yet, she was hypnotized, completely rooted in place and unable tear her eyes away; she stared numbly in shock at what was unfolding before her.</p><p>Demiurge was nothing short of horrifying, yet utterly <em>magnificent</em>; he was in his element; all coiled, fiery rage and raw hatred, a flawlessly designed predator moving in for the kill, cruelly toying with his prey first before delivering a lethal blow. It was like watching a mountain lion take down a deer. While she typically wouldn't enjoy watching the death of another living creature, it was undeniably and morbidly fascinating, despite the scene's excessively violent nature. He moved with fluid grace, like water, smooth but deadly in a storm, with impeccable balance and flawless dexterity.</p><p>A choked sob emitted from the prisoner's throat. Demiurge dropped him hard to the floor, and he landed in a crumpled heap.</p><p>"My God..." He cried, his resolve breaking. He lost all balance, as a good portion of his cerebellum and inner ear destroyed were by the force of his tail's powerful strike, throwing off his equilibrium. Vertigo twisted him towards the floor, and as he tried to right himself he writhed in place like a serpent in death throes.</p><p>"God? And what God of yours is so just that he would have landed you here, in my hands?" Demiurge laughed hollowly, and grabbed his face under the chin, sinking his claws into the flesh of his jaw, forcing him to look into his startling crystalline eyes.</p><p>"You ARE going to tell me what I want to know. Or this will become much,<em> much</em> more violent." He hissed venomously.</p><p><em>'Fuck me, how much more violent can this get?!'</em> Lillith blanched.</p><p>His voice dripped with so much toxic malevolence that it was enough to send chills slithering down her spine. It made her realize just how easily he could have unleashed such horrific torment on her for her own disrespectful insolence only a few days ago. She honestly couldn't believe she got off as easily as she did.</p><p>But this was a much-needed reminder that her Master truly was a <em>DEVIL</em>.</p><p>"Go...go to Hell..." The prisoner muttered in between gasping breaths.</p><p>"And just <em>where</em> do you think you are, when you are being tortured by an Arch Devil?" Demiurge said flatly, belying the sinister grin which split his cheeks open. The Seventh Floor Guardian stepped on his captive's ankle to keep the limb still; he then slammed his spiked tail into the prisoner's kneecap, the bone instantly shattering like glass on impact.</p><p>The subject cried out hoarsely and he slumped further to the floor, and his intact limbs drew up to his body in a manner similar to a dying spider, blood pouring heavily from his wounds. He coughed raggedly, his voice shredded from his screams.</p><p>The demon mercilessly tore his tail out of his knee, earning another guttural yell, and he crouched down to pull the prisoner back up by his shoulders. He again grabbed his face to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Do you have family?" Demiurge asked, his voice tight with command.</p><p>The prisoner did not respond. Even his gasps of pain were suppressed by the question, and his gaze shook, but did not stray from his captors crystalline eyes. He had something, or <em>someone,</em> to hide.</p><p><em> 'Ah...so the Neuronist just wasn't asking the right questions.'</em> He mused.</p><p>Demiurge stood and mercilessly landed his heel directly in the fresh wound with a hard kick. The man choked out a strangled cry.</p><p>"Do you have<em> family?</em>" The demon repeated, carefully reading his reaction.</p><p>The man still said nothing, but as an expert in advanced interrogation, it was all too obvious to the Guardian that he did.</p><p>"Tell me their names." He demanded.</p><p>Not getting a response fast enough for his liking, Demiurge shoved his pointer claw deeply into his broken kneecap, and with a wet crack it pierced straight through to the other side of his leg. The human's mind shattered, his threshold of pain finally exceeded.</p><p>After a long, drawn out scream, and nearly blacking out from the agony, the prisoner finally admitted he had a younger sister.</p><p>The demon adjusted his spectacles, and looked the man up and down in appraisal.</p><p>He had golden blond hair and pale blue eyes, and was probably in his mid to late twenties. It was quite likely his sister shared similar genetic traits. In fact, she probably looked very much like and was approximately the same age as his servant.</p><p>That was all the ammunition the demon needed.</p><p>Lillith was genuinely stunned by the horror she had just witnessed, so much so she had momentarily stopped breathing; the level of violence was so shocking she had been rendered silent this whole time and her legs cramped from being frozen in place. She had witnessed horrific abuse and sadistic treatment in the brothel, but nothing to this degree; this was downright sociopathic. Again, she reminded herself for the millionth time that he is a demon, and this was his nature, albeit the much darker side of it. Why would she have expected anything less vicious and unforgiving?</p><p>Then Demiurge sensuously drug his bloody talon across his tongue.</p><p>"<em>Mmmm..</em>." He hummed, his eyes sliding shut as he relished the metallic taste of his victim's blood, his tongue sweeping over fangs.</p><p>Remembering just how sinfully skilled he was with that tongue, she bit her lip as she felt the muscles below her waist involuntarily clench.</p><p><em><strong>"Memory Projection Illusion."</strong></em> Demiurge waved his arm as he cast a spell on the prisoner. Glowing wheels of purple light adorned with ancient hieroglyphic runes rotated in front of his field of vision.</p><p><strong><em>"Mind Wipe: Frame of Five Seconds."</em></strong> He then erased the last five seconds of the human's memory so he forgot that he revealed the fact that he had a sister.</p><p>Demiurge then caught a familiar, sweet scent drifting into the room.</p><p>To Lillith's horror-addled mind, the Arch Devil's savage face turned seemingly in slow motion to lock with her frightened gaze.</p><p><em>'Just who I was looking for...'</em> His gemstone eyes were dark and deceptive like black ice, and they narrowed at her.</p><p>The color drained from her face as he trapped her within the ice of his murderous stare, freezing the blood in her veins.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit... I shouldn't have seen any of this.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I know Neuronist is probably perfectly capable of getting the information out of a prisoner, but it's more fun when our favorite demon is the one doing it. I think we would all rather witness him torturing someone if we had a choice. So don't give me shit about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Monster: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's about to get really, really fucked up, ya'll.<br/>***********WARNING*************</p><p>If you can't handle consensual non-con or simulated rape or sexual assault, I implore you to skip this chapter.<br/>There is also murder.</p><p>Again, I repeat, if you CANNOT handle consensual non-con or simulated rape or sexual assault, SKIP this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Demiurge swiveled his body with sinister intent and stalked towards the doorway. She turned to flee and made it only two steps before one powerful arm caught and wrapped around her neck, dragging her backwards into the blood spattered room. She cried out in alarm and struggled, but even with him using his one arm to restrain her, it was useless. All around she saw a disturbing amount of blood streaking the floor and walls, and the room smelled strongly like copper and the salt of tears. His worktable was lined with sharp tools for precision cutting, puncturing, and some she was unsure of what their main function was; but she decided she didn't want to find out.</p><p>As soon as the prisoner saw her, what little resolve he had left began to crumble like damp sand. Lillith watched with mounting anxiety as terror bloomed on his face; a terror which mirrored that of the shackled man from her nightmare. Her stomach turned as she was swallowed alive by a nauseating wave of thick dread.</p><p>The demon positioned himself and her before the captive, his servant in front of him like a human shield, a hostage.</p><p>The spell Demiurge had cast altered his perception. The prisoner did not see an unfamiliar face in his tormentor's grasp; he saw his younger sister in the clutches of an unholy  monster.</p><p>"Let her go, you <em>sick bastard!</em> She has nothing to do with this!" He roared with rage, a fire of determination once more flaring to life within him. He braced weakly against the floor and tried to stand, but with his shoulder deeply pierced, his shattered leg useless, and his sense of balance now nonexistent, he only managed to flop on the ground like a fish out of water.</p><p>To Lillith's relief, he was afraid <em>for</em> her, rather than of her. For some reason, the prisoner acted like he knew her but she had never seen him before in her life. It must have something to do with whatever spell Demiurge cast upon him.</p><p>His servant felt her Master's hot breath fan across her nape as he chuckled, and she panted as his grip around her neck was tight enough to limit her air supply.</p><p>"Please, do-don't hurt me..." Lillith pleaded.</p><p>She was sure this was it, her <em>real</em> punishment for her insolence was about to be dished out. She wondered if she would wind up as just another dark, greasy spot the next servant would have to scrub out of the floor.</p><p>Just a forgotten stain on the ground.</p><p>"<em>Let her go</em>? No, I intend to keep m<em>y personal plaything </em>for as long as she lives. Which, in <em>my possession</em>, won't be very long at all." Demiurge hissed, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. He then ran his tongue over her pulse point, all the way up the side of her face, in a rapist's promise. Goosebumps rose beneath the hot trail his tongue seared over her flesh. Reaching her ear, he whispered.</p><p>"Obey, and I won't hurt you." He bargained with her. "Now, call him <em>brother,</em> and beg him for help."</p><p>Lillith had hardly absorbed the words before her master lifted his long, deadly talons and placed the point of one against her front, ever so carefully; the harsh sound of tearing fabric cut through the tension of the room as he neatly sliced downward in between the valley of her breasts, all the way to her navel, peeling her maid's dress open. There was now a large gap showing a considerable portion of her breasts and bare stomach to the total stranger. She went completely rigid with shock and utter embarrassment. He then retracted the razor sharp claws.</p><p><em>'Brother?!'</em> Lillith's senses and mind were reeling. <em>'What the Hell is happening?!'</em></p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> touch her!" The prisoner roared, and again tried to rise from the floor, ultimately failing.</p><p>"Do as I say<em>.</em>" Her master growled impatiently in her ear, tightening the arm around her neck threateningly.</p><p>Demiurge then threaded his hand through her golden hair, roughly jerking her head back to lecherously lick her again and she shivered.</p><p>"It's far too late...I already have, and <em>do</em> touch her, as often as I please<em>...</em>" The Arch Devil said tauntingly, and delicately circled the bite marks on her collar bone with a claw, his deadly tail still smeared with blood wrapping around her legs and waist, holding her to him possessively.</p><p>While Demiurge had given her a potion that repaired the damage he caused after their last encounter, the many deep bite marks and scratches from earlier trysts still remained as that particular potion only heals wounds received within the prior twenty four hours. She was essentially a canvas with his signature painted all over her in angry red strokes.</p><p>The prisoner's eyes roamed her marred body, and while his face reddened with rage at the sight of deep scars and bites, Lillith's flushed with utter embarrassment. This was growing increasingly uncomfortable and awkward for her.</p><p>"He-help me, brother..." She finally whined, trying to sound convincing, but she knew it was a weak performance. She hoped this bizarre fiasco would be over quickly if she obeyed.</p><p>Despite her amateur acting, the illusion Demiurge projected was all that was needed to sell it. The man was rapidly losing blood, and with it his focus and attention to detail was getting fuzzy. Lillith begging for help while wearing his sister's face was just the icing on the cake.</p><p>The demon's hand untangled itself from her locks and slipped downward to then cradle her right breast, and her lips parted as she gasped. Even if it was all for show, it still sent a surge of fear-tinged arousal through her as he had never touched her there before.</p><p>"G-get your <em>fucking</em> hands off of her!" He grew increasingly enraged but was still helpless to stop the Guardian. Every time he tried to move he was spun in several directions at once by vertigo.</p><p>"Then you <em>will </em>tell me what I want to know, or my hands, among other things will indeed,<em> be fucking her.</em>" Demiurge said with a conniving grin, cruelly twisting the man's words to his advantage.</p><p>Lillith's blood heated at his vulgar threat, but after the insane level of cruelty her master had displayed, her fear of him was reignited.</p><p>The Arch Devil locked his glacial gaze with the prisoner's, and intently smoothed one hand down her back, over her plump rear and squeezed, his talons lightly pricking into her skin, and she let out a startled squeal.</p><p>His servant's heart flipped into her throat as she realized this wasn't just a threatening display to get the man to talk. He fully intended to molest her in front of him if it meant extracting whatever information he needed.</p><p>"Cry for help.<em> Fight.</em>" He hissed in her ear. She felt his brazen hand hook around her panties and tore them off roughly enough to sting the inside of her thighs like rope burn. He held the shredded material up momentarily and made sure the captive saw it before casting it aside.</p><p>By the way his eyes widened, he knew the threat was real.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> how to stop me." The Arch Devil dared him to interfere, his voice as edged and level as the blade of a knife. The prisoner anxiously swallowed, but still gave away nothing.</p><p>Demiurge smoothed his hand over her ass again, slipping down lower and brushing two gloved fingers over her slit. He applied just the slightest pressure, making her gasp loudly, her head falling back onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Help me, <em>please</em>...<em>!</em>" His servant cried out, and she tried to twist out of her master's iron grasp, but he held her fast.</p><p>"<em>Mmmm</em>...a screamer <em>and</em> a fighter. I look forward to having you struggling helplessly beneath me..." The Arch Devil purred, antagonizing the captive as he put on an act to imply they had never met.</p><p>"In fact, allow me take this opportunity to introduce myself to you both. I am Lord Demiurge, Guardian of the 7th Floor and Commander of Defenses, expert in advanced interrogation and intelligence gathering."</p><p>The Arch Devil lowered his face to Lillith's ear to murmur loudly enough for the prisoner to hear: "Remember my name, little sister. For soon enough, you will be <em>screaming it.</em>"</p><p>Lillith's face flushed deeper, and she FUCKING HATED how her stomach swooped at his words as she again found herself to be both completely terrified yet utterly enthralled by him. Whatever he had been doing to her over the past month seemed to have effectively trained her body to sway to his sexual stratagem instantaneously, regardless of the current situation.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, he's so terrifying and sexy and <strong>evil</strong>, I could... no, I probably <span>should</span> just fucking die because NONE OF THIS is okay!'</em>
</p><p>The prisoner clenched his teeth, his face hardened with fury. He desperately wanted to release whatever he was holding back, but either couldn't or wouldn't.</p><p>The demonic torturer shifted his grip for better control. This would be grandly entertaining for him, whether he got the desired information or not.</p><p>"Even with your dear <em>sister</em> in my grasp, you will still hold your tongue? In that case, you will not mind of I do this..." Demiurge's voice trailed off as he pushed his fingers deeply into her, sinking in to the knuckle. Lillith shrieked as her internal walls quivered around his digits at the invasion, and he teasingly stroked from within before curling them back, earning another gasping cry from her as he skillfully grazed the hidden bundle of nerves. She whimpered and whined, and to the prisoner she seemed to be in the worst kind of distress.</p><p>But Demiurge knew better. He could <em>smell</em> her arousal spiking by the second and it pleased him to no end.</p><p>"Good girl..." He whispered in her ear, and then lightly nipped the delicate shell, and she shivered in shameful excitement.</p><p>As awkward as the situation was and despite her rekindled fear of her master, Demiurge's fingers inside of her did not feel any less pleasurable or fulfilling. In fact, the sense of danger oddly enough heightened her sensitivity. Still, she closed her eyes, unable to bear looking at the stranger.</p><p>
  <em>'I shouldn't be wet right now. This should not feel good- Someone is bleeding out just feet away! What the fuck is wrong with me?!'</em>
</p><p>"You <em>like</em> being watched, don't you?" The demon hissed too quietly for the captive to hear. "Filthy girl." He chuckled.</p><p>The Arch Devil was just<em> loving</em> this. It was corruption at its absolute finest. His pet was proving to be a twisted little thing, and he couldn't be more thrilled.</p><p>If she enjoyed being <em>watched</em>, who knows what else she may be receptive to?</p><p>It opened the door to all flavors of debauchery. The possibilities were endless, and Demiurge <em>thrived</em> on sexual entertainment. To say he was a nymphomaniac was an understatement. He was always seeking the next thrill, that next level of depraved.</p><p>For an Incubus, this was normal behavior. To humans, he would be defined as a hardcore sex addict.</p><p>Most of his servants he had fucked (or raped) a few times and if they managed to survive more than a week, he'd escalate to more aggressive sex. The majority of them, in their desperation, would try to escape the 7th Floor when they realized how much danger they were in, and would inevitably be caught and killed by Greed or Envy or another one of his subordinates. The ones too frightened to flee remained, and eventually withdrew into a shell of traumatic shock and failed to continue to excite him, and that was their downfall. If they were coherent, they would refuse to participate in the next level of what he desired, or called what he wanted disgusting or did something or another to displease or infuriate him. His last servant committed suicide by his hand. She was utterly terrified of him, and he couldn't even get close to her without her screaming, which quickly grated on his nerves. Had she not purposefully set him off, he would have eventually offed her by choice.</p><p>Lillith had so far been the most promising and satisfactory. He was well aware that her head trauma is most likely why she displays behavior aberrant of the usual human and lacks proper fear, but if he could continue to exploit that for his own purposes, he was only too happy to do so.</p><p>There was so much he could teach her, train her in and make her that much more useful to him.</p><p>
  <em>'As long as she doesn't break from the way this will inevitably end.' </em>
</p><p>Her Master fluidly flexed his digits in and out of her heat, and his servant dug her nails into his arm for support when her legs went weak beneath her. His hands had already accurately mapped her internal weaknesses, and he was quickly bringing her to the edge.</p><p>
  <em>'I have to hold back, I can't do it...I can't come from this. I'm sick like him if I do.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith squeezed her thighs together and whined, biting her tongue in hopes that the pain would serve as a distraction from the imminent tightening in her loins.</p><p>Demiurge's middle finger then swirled around her g-spot, and he rumbled against her back as he felt her tension, her resistance. He could sense she was confused, conflicted.</p><p>"Don't fight it. Be a good girl and come for your Master." He secretly whispered, the order given softly but laced with that same steel thread of command.</p><p>A choked cry clogged her throat. She didn't want to, but it felt <em>electric</em>. And he was giving her an out, a reason to let it happen.</p><p>"<em>Come for me, pet." </em>He insisted.</p><p>He <em>ordered</em> her to. So she had to obey, right?</p><p>The demon's hand left her throat to cover her mouth, muffling the inevitable moan of ecstasy as his expert fingers probed and teased that exquisite spot so perfectly that she couldn't stop it, even when she really wanted to. Lillith huffed through her nose, every muscle in her body clenching almost painfully tight as molten heat pooled low in her belly and then released in a slow, shameful throbbing euphoria. He let out a shuddering exhale in her ear as he felt her clamp down around his digits, and he licked his lips and practically purred with satisfaction as she came on his fingers harder than she ever had.</p><p>And as much as she hated it, it was fucking <em>intense,</em> and seemed to last forever. She had to close her eyes so the prisoner wouldn't see them roll back into her head, and she just hoped the amount of fluids she released would give him the impression she had pissed herself from fear.</p><p>The result of his ministrations trickled over his black glove, and the Arch Devil let out an intrigued hum.</p><p>"And she's already <em>so very wet</em> for me..." He observed with utmost satisfaction, and his venomous gaze burned into his prisoner, daring him to allow his torment to resume.</p><p>"I'll fucking <em>kill you</em>, you son of a bitch!" The man roared, his voice growing hoarse, but he was too weak to move, blood loss and shock rapidly draining his strength.</p><p>"<em>No</em>, you are going to lie there, quite uselessly and slowly bleed out, while I viciously <em>rape </em>your sister<em> in front of you</em>." Demiurge said matter-of-factually.</p><p>Lillith's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach at that predacious comment.</p><p>"That is, unless, you graciously decide to tell me what I want to know." He added, removing his fingers from her. Lillith groaned internally at the loss of fulfillment.</p><p>The prisoner howled in rage and frustration as he tried to drag himself towards the demon in one last valiant attempt to stop the monster. The Arch Devil removed his hand from her mouth and laughed condescendingly and drug her backwards out of reach. He had lost too much blood already and didn't get far.</p><p>"Not even with her virtue at stake? That's rather disappointing...<em>for her</em>." Demiurge's hand closed on her throat, just under her chin.</p><p>"Brother, please!" Suddenly shocked by the clutching hand, Lillith squeaked out as her very real panic played into the illusion her master had created.</p><p>The demon wasn't squeezing <em>too</em> hard, just holding her to himself, but her bark of alarm that was smothered in his severe-looking grip aligned well into the act. His sharp jaws brushed the back of her neck as they opened wide, his fangs snagging on her skin.<br/>
Lillith held as still as possible. Her feet were barely touching the ground, and she could breathe only with effort.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, he's going to kill me!' </em>
</p><p>He said he wouldn't, but that was hard to believe when he had her by the throat.</p><p>The Arch Devil made it appear as though he were ready to bite through her spinal cord, but did nothing more, just clutched her and breathed - motionless, waiting, testing what the man might do.</p><p>The prisoner only watched in horror, mouth agape and yet he still managed to hold his tongue.</p><p>Her master's unmoving grip was overwhelmingly daunting. His fingers were solid and tense around her neck and he was a pillar of obdurate fate at her back. The air in her lungs fumed as her heart pounded wildly in her ears. She resigned herself to what could very possibly be her last few moments of life and leaned back into his strength, trying to keep herself upright should her feet slip from beneath her and his grip tighten even more. When she did, she felt his prominent erection urgently pressing into the small of her back. His servant inhaled desperately as his spiky fangs grazed at her tender flesh.</p><p>Surprisingly, the prisoner remained tight-lipped. So Demiurge would have to step up his game.</p><p>A tremor passed through the demon's jaws, pricking her skin. A hair-raising growl rolled from the Arch Devil's throat, then he pressed his burning tongue to the nape of her neck, swiping slowly across the skin.</p><p>His hand abruptly released her throat and lowered, grabbing a handful of her torn dress and flinging her down hard over the worktable. The many metal tools clattered from the force, a few rolling off and hitting the floor. She landed heavily, face-down on the wood, and gasped for air as the body-slam knocked the wind out of her. She looked over her shoulder at the Arch Devil, and his returning stare was unrepentant with feral hunger. Still stunned by the sudden impact, she was motionless as her master took a menacing step closer towards her, and when he ripped the remaining cloth away from her body.</p><p>"Any last words before I desecrate your lovely sister beyond redemption<em>?</em>" The Arch Devil offered as he roughly grasped her hips. Regaining her breath, she yelped and desperately tried to reach for the far edge of the table. He cackled as he harshly drug her backwards, a hiss escaping through her teeth as the rough surface threatened to splinter her underbelly and breasts, her nails leaving shallow grooves in the wood. He maneuvered her body so her bare rear end was flush with his heated crotch. Her heart pounded hard against her ribs, her breath coming in short, panicked gasps.</p><p>"There's no use in fighting me, poor little sister. Unless your brother talks, I <em>will</em> be taking what I want from you, and I promise, it will<em> hurt</em>." Demiurge hissed with a sinister fanged grin, forcefully bucking against her. Her lips parted as she felt the intense warmth emanating from his hardness through the fabric of his pants. She felt slickness growing on her thighs in response to the promise of his fulfillment.</p><p>She <em>shouldn't </em>want this.</p><p>This was a cruel and sadistic thing they were doing; tricking this man into believing she was his sister and in danger of being violated just to get whatever information her Master needed. It was beyond sick.</p><p>Yet she <em>did</em> want him to fuck her, here and now. And she <em>hated</em> herself for it.</p><p>It made feeling bad for being caught masturbating seem downright laughable.</p><p>
  <em>"You <strong>like</strong> being watched, don't you?"</em>
</p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, she supposed she did. What other explanation was there?</p><p>The demon hovered over her, possessively caging her with his arms. He licked his lips, his metal-plated tail caressing the back of calf.</p><p>She was briefly startled when the demon's wings loudly unfurled out of his back and flexed, another inhuman feature revealed to the prisoner as a final scare tactic to try to elicit the desired information. They swept up to enclose her, and in the dim amber light within its wings, his eyes gleamed ravenously.</p><p>Demiurge reached between them and unfastened his pants to free his member, flicking his diamond eyes back to the man's, his diabolical grin stretching. The fear on the man's face intensified as he glimpsed the frighteningly thick girth that would be forced inside what he believed to be his sister.</p><p>The demon aligned himself, fisted Lillith's hair and grasped her hip, shifting in preparation to push his way in.</p><p>Lillith felt the silken head of his cock press against her slick entrance. Her eyes flew wide open, unintentionally locking with the prisoner's as she felt the demon's pulse throbbing through it.</p><p>The prisoner hoarsely screamed out a name and hideout location. The Arch Devil froze in place.</p><p>"...Is there anything<em> else</em> I need to know?" Demiurge inquired, analyzing his captive's face for tells of deception.</p><p>"No, I<em> swear</em>...that is all I know." He muttered, casting his eyes downward afterwards in defeat. If he didn't die here, he would certainly be killed by the Eight Fingers for revealing the location and name of the leader of their branch. Word of mouth was this leader knew who used the Item, but that was information he had overheard from another associate that was drunk off his ass.</p><p>But at least he saved his sister from being violated any further by this monster.</p><p>"Thank you for your cooperation." He praised the prisoner, satisfied that he was honest with the information. He then looked down at his intended prey beneath him, feigning disappointment.</p><p>"...But I'm afraid that once I've set my sights on something..." He muttered with a sad sigh.</p><p>"...It becomes <em>mine</em>." He lunged forward, burying himself to the hilt inside his servant. Lillith arched under the forceful invasion, a strangled cry tearing from her lungs.</p><p><em>"Noooo!</em>" The prisoner howled. "You<em> fucking bastard!</em> I told you everythi-"</p><p>Demiurge released her hip and swept a scalpel off the table, flinging it towards him with remarkable accuracy. It hit its mark, embedding in his jugular, silencing him as his own blood filled his lungs. The captive slumped to the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water as he began to slowly die, exactly as the Arch Devil said he would.</p><p>"Perhaps, but that doesn't stop me from being <em>hard</em>, now does it? And with your lovely sister's lovely backside beneath me, I just simply cannot help myself..." He said as he thrust again, his lip curling as he relished the hot, tight passage wrapped around him, and Lillith keened.</p><p>Despite being given the desired information, Demiurge continued the act, as he cold-bloodedly wanted the prisoner to die still believing he raped his sister.</p>
<hr/><p>There before him was that demon, no,<em> that monster,</em> painstakingly clenching his stomach muscles, curling his hips into his sister's body. He tried not to watch, tried not to vomit from the sight. He attempted to swallow, but couldn't; his thoughts and emotions were scattered and broken by intense pain and shock, he hurt in so many places, in so many ways simultaneously.</p><p>But regardless of his swimming head, he lucidly burned with the knowledge that he shouldn't be witnessing this unholy act, yet he couldn't manage to look away. He was entranced, and revolted at the same time. Though across the room, he clearly heard his sister keen when the vile demon found a tender spot.</p><p>It was not a cry of pain, or loss of purity. It was wanton, imploring, urging the Arch Devil on. The demon was thoroughly enjoying this perverse act, and wickedly and strangely enough, so was his victim. Her tender human flesh, which should only be touched by a man, was being caressed and inflamed by this spawn of Hell. He tried to swallow again, but something was still in the way. He was suddenly so cold...but he didn't, <em>couldn't </em>shiver. He couldn't move at all. His vision blurred, then dimmed, and he slipped into darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge watched with morbid interest as the prisoner's body weakly twitched as his blood, and life, drained away. He leaned down over his servant, all the while grinding against her.</p><p>"Lord Ainz will be quite pleased with your assistance in this matter... <em>as am I</em>." The Arch Devil commended Lillith with a smug grin.</p><p>Her tongue was numb, and she was afraid to look back at him as the full gravity of the situation was finally weighing down on her like a pillar of lead.</p><p>The prisoner stopped moving.</p><p>Because he <em>died.</em></p><p>No, he was <em>murdered</em>.</p><p>And she was involved.</p><p>She had just witnessed an extremely gruesome torture session which ended in vicious murder, all by the hand of her inhuman master. Being involved as heavily as she was made her feel as though the man's blood was on her hands as well. Demiurge had cruelly used her to extract information by swindling the captive into believing she was his sister and he was going to rape her; and even went so far as to upkeep the illusion until he drew his last breath. He could kill her just as easily as he did the prisoner, and there were many times when she thought he might. And who would bother to stop him?</p><p>Her silence spoke volumes.</p><p>"I see...you are afraid of me again, as I just violently tormented and destroyed a member of your race." He said tonelessly. "As you <em>should be</em>. I use you for physical labor, for sexual pleasure, and an outlet for my hatred of humanity. I know your every weakness, and I use them to my advantage at every opportunity. To put it in simple terms, I am quite the cruel and manipulative owner. I must be an <em>absolute monster</em> in your eyes." He callously admitted, and with very little emotion in his voice, as though this stone cold truth held no weight on him.</p><p>To her surprise, he then pulled out of her, and lowered himself to her ear.</p><p>"And you would <em>not</em> be wrong to fear me. I am <em><span>all</span> that is evil</em>; I am hatred, lust, greed, cruelty, and destruction." His voice was no longer silver rolling of his tongue; it took on a hard and unforgiving edge of steel.</p><p>"I <em>crave</em> power, <em>hunger</em> for carnal pleasure and pain, desecration of the body and corruption of the mind." But when he said this, there was frost and fire in his words. He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear. She trembled beneath him, the hair on the back of her neck flaring in primal fear of the diabolical predator bearing over her.</p><p>"But whether you like it or not, I <em>am</em> your Master. And I chose<em> you</em> to take what I want from, so you <em>will </em>obey me without question. You can learn to like it, or end up like the rest." He hissed through bared teeth.</p><p>An icy chill slithered down her spine at that vague yet very evocative last part.</p><p>
  <em>'You can learn to like it, or <strong>end up like the rest.</strong>'</em>
</p><p>That stain on the floor that he had her scrub. That was his last servant. One of "the rest".</p><p>Who knows how many there were before her?</p><p>Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run like Hell. She was just about to make a move to escape, as useless as she knew it might be, when her thoughts were demolished as in a single frenzied motion, he grasped her hips and swooped down to plunge his face between her legs.</p><p>He drew his tongue languorously along her lower lips, tasting the moisture that slickened them, then closed his whole mouth over her. Lillith let out a gasping cry of surprise, and couldn't have gotten up now if she'd wanted to; all the fight had fled from her muscles, and she fumbled blindly at the table under her, grabbing the far edge to hang on for dear life.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, NO! TH-this is so wrong...it shouldn't feel good,'</em>
</p><p>But it did.</p><p>
  <em>'...he's a monster, a murderer; I'm a horrible person, I'm going straight to Hell!'</em>
</p><p>He began devouring her with his mouth aggressively. The demon knew all the sweet spots, and played them mercilessly.</p><p>There was no winning against this. Against HIM.</p><p>She panted raggedly and moaned as the excruciating torment of his tongue sent wave after wave of rolling warmth through her body, draining her tension, and with it, her resistance. A black gloved hand on each thigh held her vulnerably spread open for the predator and she felt like herself liquefying beneath his perfectly calculated ministrations, molten pleasure charging through her veins. She would have been beyond terrified if she wasn't writhing in rapture.</p><p>
  <em>'If I fight him, I'll end up like the rest. I have to let this happen, or he'll kill me. And I would really rather <span>not</span> die like that poor bastard.'</em>
</p><p>She had to do this. She <em>had</em> to. All she had left in this world was her life.</p><p>Though it belonged to the Devil.</p><p>The demon's head angled slightly and he clamped down on the inside of her thigh, with just enough force to pierce through the sensitive skin. Just as an alarmed cry began to flee her throat, his tongue's assault continued, turning her shriek into a wailing caterwaul. A pleased growl rumbled from his sharp mouth as he had gotten a taste of her sweet blood, sending fresh shocks through her tingling, melting flesh.</p><p>
  <em>'Learn to like it. Please him, and you might survive.'</em>
</p><p>She was helpless to stop her body from reacting from his onslaught. Storms of electricity built in her loins, growing to envelop her body, stealing the breath from her lungs. The Arch Devil then unexpectedly sank his claws in deeply into her skin, drawing more blood; a sweet spasm swept through her, striking a bolt of fierce agony into her brain as it shook her body and she mewled in both pain and pleasure. He paused, and she looked back at him, imploring him to not stop despite how it hurt, and he locked his crystalline eyes with hers.</p><p>"I can <em>hate</em> you, and <em>hurt</em> you. But no matter how much I make you bleed, you <em>will always</em> want more..." She knew this was not a demand, or an order. It was truthful observation, and one that she could not dispute. No matter how much pain he caused, how much terror he instilled in her, she would always crave what the demon had to give her, what he sometimes even forced upon her. He truly possessed her, <em>owned</em> her.</p><p>He returned his mouth to his servant, and she moaned in desperation as he fucked her relentlessly with his unholy but heavenly tongue.</p><p>An occasional scrape of his fangs against her tender, swelling folds only served to intensify the sensations, a heart-pounding reminder that at any second he could severely mutilate her if he so wished.</p><p>Demiurge's name tore unheeded from her mouth as her body quaked, powerless against the Devil and his merciless mouth as she came again with a scream.</p><p>Her master grinned against her and reined her in, with tantalizingly slow laps. The exquisite, crushing convulsions that had ruled her body eased away with a fading flutter.</p><p> Satiating his hunger, his tongue plunged back between her folds, joining his finger to tease forth more and more of her nectar. Demiurge had known it from the first moment he'd tasted her, the first time he'd smelled her even, that once he had her, he would never have enough. There was so much about the human body that differed from demons; there was a certain delectable quality about them, a palatable rawness that was irresistible to the taste buds of Incubi. Everything from their fluids to their smells, it was all so delicious. He didn't know what it was about Lillith, but she tasted and smelled particularly sweet...like peaches, orange blossoms and lilies. It was enough for him to get drunk off of. </p><p>The demon stood and looked down at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove, slowly, deliberately. His wolfish grin returned to sharpen his regal features with carnivorous hunger.</p><p>"Master...please, don't." She pleaded, offering one last shred of resistance. Torn between body and mind, morality screamed to her how wrong this was, but her flesh was begging him to continue his torture in any way, shape or form. It was just as he said, a darker part of her indeed wanted more, and always would.</p><p>The Arch Devil ignored her and assumed his previous position, again trapping her under his arms, and lowering himself onto her, his rigid cock seeking out her warm, moist sheath.</p><p>Lillith let out a gasping cry as he slid inside her, and the fullness her body craved sank deeply. He stilled as he bottomed out, savoring the sinful sensation before he withdrew and plunged again with ardent intensity.</p><p>Demiurge lowered his head beside hers. In her peripheral she could see his jaw clench, his teeth bared as he plundered her. Every inch of her flesh was keenly sensitive; she felt his taut muscles tense beneath his suit, every movement of his thick organ inside her as it probed deep within. His shaft caressed its way almost free, then slammed back into her heat while the demon's weight and strength pounded against her rear.</p><p>A forward incline changed the angle for deeper penetration and he crushed her neck down with an unforgiving hand, holding her face flat against the table as he rammed her harder. She cried out against his intensifying use of force, her high-pitched cry cresting into a scream. A deep groan tore through his chest as she tightened around him and spasmed.</p><p>The demon licked the side of her face lecherously when she came for him again, wailing his name; but he maintained the same agonizingly aggressive pace. He breathed heavily, his wings flaring outward. His grasp on the back of her neck became tighter, bruising.</p><p>
  <em>Deadly.</em>
</p><p>Her skin tingled, every sensation amplified; the Arch Devil's groans were no longer heard, but <em>felt</em> through her back. The sound of her own labored breathing masked the rushing in her ears. The tingling sensation flowed to her lips, her fingers, then to her toes, becoming a numbness. She dimly realized that this numbness was spreading, that her entire body was crying out, screaming as it was starving for oxygen. The Arch Devil continued to brutally ravage her, and either he was unaware or simply did not care that he was suffocating his servant in his unrelenting grasp.</p><p>Or was it simply <em>shock</em> setting in?</p><p>No words came to her lips, and she began to slip out of consciousness as his iron grip suffocated her.</p><p>The hand suddenly released her neck and she cried out, open-mouthed, twisting beneath her master's spasmodic penetration, oxygen finally flooding her lungs. He seized her as she coughed and pulled her back by her hips hard onto his cock, forcing his way in deeper, bearing down over her like a dragon over his coveted hoard.</p><p><em>"Fuck!"</em> The Arch Devil snarled and then moaned, long and low in ecstasy as he exploded. His cock jolted and throbbed, and she felt the hot gush as he violently came inside of her. The demon's fangs clamped down on her shoulder as he emptied himself with a growl, and carelessly punctured her with his talons. Lillith's cry of shock was drowned out by his guttural sounds and her blood flowed freely from the deep bite. He swept it away with his tongue hungrily with a lustful purr, satisfying his blood-thirst for the time being. He was still for a few moments while he caught his breath and then he pulled her still gasping and trembling form off of his organ. Demiurge left her limply on the table as he tucked himself away and rearranged his suit.</p><p>Lillith watched hazily as the Arch Devil stalked over to the prisoner's corpse and yanked the instrument out of his windpipe. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach with a cold chill as he moved towards her with it, clutching it with purpose. the blood glinting crimson in the craft room's dim light.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> a monster. But I will never apologize for what <em>I am</em>, or what<em> I want</em>. And neither should you<em>.</em>" He said, and to her relief, he laid the bloody scalpel back on the table next to her drained and tired body.</p><p>Lillith was still catching her breath, her body still numb from near suffocation and shock gradually taking hold of her.</p><p>"It is good to know that we may have something in common after all." He ended with a sharp grin and patted her head like a pet, and sauntered out of the room, leaving her sprawled weakly on the table and a dead man still bleeding mere feet from her, and no intact clothes to cover herself with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love this chapter so hard.</p><p>Poor Lillith though. She's hanging on by the skin of her teeth, but is starting to see just how evil Demiurge really is, and that the only way to survive in the Devil's domain is to grow horns yourself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lillith struggles to overcome the trauma of witnessing the murder of the prisoner, and her lack of sleep and nutrition severely impairs her judgement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillith was numb.</p><p>She felt as though she were completely detached from the lifeless doll that was her body. She felt so...hollow, like all her emotions were being barricaded from reaching her, yet she remained aware of their presence. There was a festering, aching dry socket where she felt her soul should be. Her form moved about with robotic listlessness, flicking her duster over the various surfaces in her Master's quarters. She stared blankly into the empty sockets of a human skull, a makeshift paper-weight on her Master's desk as she gently swept soft feathers over its polished cranium.</p><p>Who was this person before they were a mere decorative trophy for the demon's scrolls?</p><p>Were they a tortured prisoner like the man he so callously and cruelly murdered a week ago? Or just another forgotten servant who simply disappointed him in some way or another, and paid the ultimate price? Did they have family? Were they someone's mother or father? A sister or brother? Son or daughter?</p><p>
  <em> 'Do you have family?'</em> She recalled her master's snarl.</p><p>How long did she have before she was the next morbid decoration added to his collection?</p><p>She did not want to be forgotten. What would Tuare do without her? Poor Tuare...she had been so worried about her la-</p><p>"You have been dusting that for <em>seven minutes</em> now. I believe it is sufficiently clean at this point." Demiurge pointed out flatly, and Lillith jumped with a start.</p><p>His servant cast a nervous glance his way, and instinctively cringed as the demon unfurled and fluffed a new scroll. He sat cross-legged in his ivory chair and pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose, his lips pressed into a thin line. He looked irritated.</p><p>"Yes, Master. S-sorry, Master." She said quietly, and swallowed before she moved on to the next one.</p><p>"Do try to stay focused." He sighed wearily, his tail flicking in agitation.</p><p>That was the fourth time this week he had caught her spacing out and repetitively cleaning something. While he did not reprimand her for it, he did seem exasperated by having to remind her on numerous occasions not to let her mind wander into the void.</p><p>Lillith could feel his rhinestone eyes on her, watching her every move like a predator. He had taken on a grim demeanor as of late and had little to say, as did she, and it had been a full week since he had touched her.</p><p>
  <em>'Which is probably why he is so irritable.'</em>
</p><p>He initially seemed quite pleased with her after she had been (forcibly) recruited to assist in the prisoner's interrogation, but once she began to display the ramifications of traumatic shock, he grew sullen and as the days wore on, and Lillith had the uneasy inkling that he was silently weighing the pros and cons of keeping her alive.</p><p>It made the air buttery thick with a suffocating tension, which made her anxiety all the worse.</p><p>Lillith was running entirely on autopilot, but still could not force herself to eat much of anything. Her lack appetite as well as sleep was making her cumbersome and weak, and it was beginning to show. She couldn't stay asleep longer than twenty minutes at a time and it made her dizzy during the day.</p><p>While she still performed her duties, she was slow to complete her tasks and was visibly nervous, jumpy, unfocused and withdrawn.</p><p>
  <em>'What time is it? What <strong>day</strong> is it, even?'</em>
</p><p>To say she was faring poorly was an understatement.</p><p>A few days ago she noticed the Arch Devil had begun to intently eye her with the cold-blooded stare of a raptor; a vulture, awaiting from his high vantage point for his meal to draw its last breath before swooping down to tear into it.</p><p>Lillith couldn't really bring herself to care much or even worry, though. She felt so empty. Like a brittle husk on the edge of disintegration, and each day she pushed on, she felt a little piece of herself crack, and flake away into oblivion.</p><p>Would it really be so terrible to die?</p><p>Something had to change. Or she would end up like the rest.</p><p>But she was tired, <em>so very tired.</em> And done fighting.</p><p>She decided to resign herself to whatever fate was in store for her, no matter how horrific.</p><p>Lillith went to bed that night, genuinely hoping she wouldn't wake up.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Warmth.</em>
</p><p>It felt as though she were laying in the morning sun's gilded radiance. Yet the heat wasn't beating down from above, but emanating from below. As though she were laying outstretched on sun-baked sand dunes.</p><p>When <em>was</em> the last time she felt the sun on her skin? She couldn't remember.</p><p>Lillith's eyes were closed, and she relaxed in the soft golden glow, allowing the warm welcoming sea of comfort sink into her skin, and for the first time in years, she felt <em>safe</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Truly safe.</em>
</p><p>Lillith had one foot in the waking world and the other in the realm of sleep. She knew this must a dream, because all that had plagued her lately were nightmares, in both the waking and the dream world. And in neither had she felt serenity like quite like this.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't open your eyes. If you do, this will end.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith was no stranger to being in control of the majority of her dreams, as they were her only real escape in the brothel. The morphine they shot her up with made lucid dreaming a regular occurrence, and she quickly learned how to harness the ability to shape the outcome of what happened. There were interwoven twines of her mind and her emotions, dreaming and wakefulness, and a receding wave of consciousness drifting in the distance. If she only lifted the blindfold of sleep slightly, she could stay in this realm and mold it before the wave reached the shore and its coolness washing over ankles jolted her awake.</p><p>She kept her eyes tightly shut, wanting it to last. Her hands wandered, and she could make out a fine, silky texture beneath her fingertips. She deducted that its tapering triangular shape was the collar of a shirt, and her digits precariously explored, tracing the contours of clavicles beneath the thin material. Her touch was light, timid, but full of curiosity.</p><p>Lillith vaguely realized she was lying on top of someone, but in a purely innocent manner; it seemed the intended purpose was for closeness and reassurance. A pleasant scent filled her senses; it was robust but soothing, and inherently male. She detected notes of warm spice, leather and burnt earth. She rubbed her cheek gently over his chest, and felt thick slabs of muscle beneath the fabric.</p><p>Whoever this was, he was formidable and strong.</p><p>She nuzzled further into him, this stranger, and sighed happily. To her surprise, a gentle embrace enveloped her, well-muscled arms wrapped around her small form and a soft exhale of breath into her hair tickled her scalp.</p><p>She couldn't remember the last time someone embraced her without sexual or violent intent. It was <em>so</em>...she didn't even know how to describe it. It stimulated something in her, ancient memories buried deeply within the recesses of her mind. A Déjà Vu of sensation. But it was also solace, <em>shelter</em> in her storm.</p><p>It made her sinuses sting as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>"It will be alright, little one. I know it doesn't seem so now, but I promise, you will make it." The voice was a low rumble vibrated into her chest from below, rich with a deep baritone. Whoever it was sounded kind and protective, like Sebas. And he said it so sincerely, as though he somehow knew her fate were written in stone.</p><p>But how could he possibly know? She was living with a Devil, a murderer, a fucking psychopath. It was honestly shocking she was still alive at this point.</p><p>But oh, how she wanted to believe his honeyed promise.</p><p>"But what if I <em>don't </em>make it?" She murmured back, unsure of herself.</p><p>"You <em>will.</em> You have survived at the hands of devils for most of your life." He said, and sounded so sure. "As long as you don't give up like the rest. He hates that more than anything."</p><p>Is that what happened to the rest? They simply gave up?</p><p>Just stopped fighting or trying to survive, like she was prepared to do?</p><p>Who <em>was</em> this person?</p><p>Maybe she could take a slight peek at him and she wouldn't wake up completely.</p><p>She cracked her eyes open just slightly to covertly peer at whoever cradled her and spoke so sweetly. Her vision took a moment to focus and adjust to the sleepy haze, but she could make out a field of violet and thin lilac vertical stripes.</p><p>"He may seem outwardly cruel, but he isn't always. I'm sure you have glimpsed that vulnerability in his eyes by now. He will never show it willingly, but our Creator put a little piece of himself in each of us. He <em>made</em> monsters, but he himself was not one."</p><p>Lillith couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud.</p><p>
  <em>'He isn't always cruel? Are you fucking kidding me?!'</em>
</p><p>All she had seen from Demiurge was rage, hatred and bloodshed. The seemingly endless need for sex she could handle, but his serial killer-like tendencies were beyond terrifying and gradually wearing her down. She was finally breaking under the weight of his monstrous nature.</p><p>
  <em>'Wait...how does he know Demiurge? He doesn't sound like Sebas.'</em>
</p><p>"I know, he can be an truly evil bastard," He chuckled, and a large hand gently cupped the back of her head, preventing her from looking up at his face, and the sensation of coolness licking at her heels and her limbs growing heavy signaled that she was about to awaken.</p><p>
  <em>'Please don't leave me...I want to stay with you.'</em>
</p><p>She huddled into him as close as she could.</p><p>"...but both man and monster are capable of growth." His fingers tangled in her hair and stroked gently, and she could feel the light prick of claws.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm so broken...please don't let me go. I don't to wake up-'</em>
</p><p>She felt herself being pulled into the dark void, the tranquil heat fading, and being replaced by the cool satin of her bed sheets. She hooked her fingers into the fabric of his clothes and clung to him with every fiber of her being, fighting like Hell to remain in his realm, or even drag him back into hers.</p><p>Lillith then awoke, and tears slipped free from her eyes to roll down her cheeks.</p><p>She was alone in her bed in Nazarick, and he had taken his sweet warmth and comfort with him.</p><p>She drew in a shuddering gasp as she tried not to cry. Even if it was a dream, whoever that was, he was <em>real. </em></p><p>She could feel his breath in her hair, his individual fingers on her head, <em>smell</em> his scent. Those were details that couldn't be dreamed.</p><p>And what he had said rang in her head, and gave her newfound strength.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I promise, you will make it."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She didn't know who he was, but he was an angel of mercy.</p><p>
  <em>'I have to make it. I won't him break me, and I won't be another skull collecting dust on his desk.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith decided that following morning she would start trying to eat actual meals again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>***<span>Three Days Later</span>***</strong>
</p><p>"You watched him torture someone?!" Tuare gasped, her face etched with disbelief as to what she was just told.</p><p>"I watched him torture, AND murder someone." Lillith elaborated, taking a small bite of her sandwich.</p><p>Her stomach had shrunk, so she could only manage little bits at a time, but she <em>was</em> eating again, and making small talk, the first few steps in her recovery; which was prompted only after the dream she had. It rekindled a fire of determination in her that had nearly been snuffed out.</p><p>Tuare covered her mouth in horror, her eyes wide.</p><p>"Is that what you had been trying to tell me?"</p><p>Lillith nodded grimly.</p><p>Tuare blinked and swallowed.</p><p>"...How do you sleep at night?"</p><p>It was rather a dumb question, but who would really know what to say after being told such a thing? It was better than "Are you ok?" she supposed.</p><p>"I don't...not very well, anyways." Lillith admitted after swallowing.</p><p>Lillith had kept what she had witnessed a secret, up until now. She wasn't able to bring herself to speak of it, and each time she had tried, a hard knot would form in her throat and she would tear up as she remembered the agonized screams and the man's empty stare as the life drained from his eyes. For a while, she stopped trying, but it was obvious something horrific had happened and Tuare couldn't get it out of her. Lillith had become withdrawn, unusually quiet, and often had a thousand-yard stare. Tuare drug her to the hot spring baths, but they sat in heavy silence, even though it was where they usually had their most fun and engaging conversations. That really had her friend worried sick.</p><p>Because she couldn't speak of it, Tuare tried blindly guessing what had happened, but Lillith just shook her head in response to everything she surmised.</p><p>Seeing her friend so terribly concerned, and feeling guilty for keeping her in the dark, Lillith finally tried to force herself to tell her, and swallowed the knot in her throat. When she opened her mouth to say it, she promptly shut it, ran to the sink and vomited.</p><p>This scared the absolute Hell out of Tuare, but after seeing how tormented Lillith was by simply reliving the memory of whatever happened, she stopped asking, and resigned to letting her get it off her chest when she was ready.</p><p>It had been nearly two weeks since Demiurge's servant had witnessed the gruesome act, and beheld the extent of her master's merciless cruelty. So, she spent her lunch break in the kitchen today to take comfort in Tuare's company. She wished she could reveal everything that had transpired, but she couldn't bear to admit that Demiurge had fingered and fucked her (well, pseudo-raped) in front of the prisoner, and she, at some unspeakably twisted level, <em>liked it.</em></p><p>That was something she intended to take to the grave.</p><p>But what twisted Lilith's stomach in knots was how she was far more involved in his murder than what she was letting on.</p><p>Once Demiurge had the desired information, the captive was as good as dead. And he had only surrendered it because he thought he was saving his sister, or due to the spell Demiurge cast, <em>HER</em>, from being violated in the worst way. But should she have disobeyed and not done as her master commanded, she would have most certainly been tortured right along with him. She tried to convince herself that giving it up as quickly as he did was for the best, otherwise the demon would have prolonged his suffering, and would have undoubtedly done far more horrific things to make him talk.</p><p>But despite her effort to try not to think about it, it still kept her awake at night. Lillith was constantly haunted by the traumatic memory, and would see the man sputter and choke on his own blood. When she closed her eyes to try to sleep, she saw the scalpel jutting out of his windpipe, bouncing obscenely with his slowing heartbeat, and heard his last breath rattle from his lungs.</p><p>"I know. I'm just as, if not more afraid of him now as when I first saw him." Lillith admitted. "He's been watching me like a hawk. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around him even more so, dreading the day I make the littlest mistake. And I haven't been sleeping worth a damn, so I'm not as sharp and keep spacing out. I'm afraid I'll forget something."</p><p>"You should make a list of every task you have been assigned. It's what I do so I don't forget one thing or another. It'll help you not miss anything, and hopefully keep you a little safer." Tuare suggested, and took a small notepad and pen out of her apron pocket, handing it to her.</p><p>Lillith agreed this was a good idea, and she did just that.</p><p>"Let's see...I've already dusted, swept and mopped the floors to the main hall, taken the garbage to the incinerator, thawed the steaks for dinner tonight, brought him his afternoon tea, ironed his clothes, shined his shoes, cleaned his quarters top to bottom, wiped down the bathroom and scrubbed out the shower..." She scribbled down her routine and when she got to the final task...</p><p>All at once it the horrifying reality dawned on her. The icy fingers of crippling anxiety gripped her throat and squeezed the air from her lungs.</p><p>
  <em>'I forgot to restock the bath towels.'</em>
</p><p>The servant's lack of sleep had made her forget.</p><p>Every task had to be completed before 3:30 pm. To enter his quarters outside permitted hours unless summoned for was forbidden. She would have to knock on his door and hope he wouldn't be too upset.</p><p>Her heart plummeted hard in her chest.</p><p>Lillith jumped to her feet and didn't give Tuare much of an explanation, as she didn't have time; she just shouted "I forgot something!" and flew from the kitchen.</p><p>Of all the menial things she could have forgotten, this was by far the worst.</p><p>She never saw her master unclothed before, ever. Not once had she seen the demon remove his pinstripe coat, or tie, or even shoes or gloves. When he needed her to shine his shoes or iron his clothes he was always already dressed in another pair when he handed the other to her. She found this to be rather odd considering how sexually driven he was. At the brothel the clients almost always undressed themselves for any act, if not completely at least to some degree, if only removing their trousers or shoes. Demiurge only ever exposed his member. This led her to believe he loathed being exposed in the slightest or caressed in an intimate way that was remotely humanistic.</p><p>From her experience, he did not consent to being touched anywhere but his cock. It seemed the <em>only</em> exception to this was if it was necessary for their coital position, in which he would tolerate being grasped for support. It was an unspoken rule, but one she understood. Though it was quite unfair considering he could touch her anywhere, at anytime he damn well pleased.</p><p>Still, she didn't want to imagine what would happen to her if he had to walk out of the shower, entirely exposed, with nothing to cover himself, due to her failure to perform a simple task.</p><p>He would be <em>beyond pissed.</em></p><p>Lillith hauled ass to the laundry room, clumsily bumping into other maid staff in her frenzy, who shot her dirty looks, but in her terrified haste she couldn't have cared less.</p><p><em>'Fuck them.'</em> They weren't serving under the Josef Mengele of Nazarick.</p><p>She frantically gathered a stack of towels and fled to the 7th floor, never slowing her sprint because she knew her life might depend on it.</p><p>Lillith stopped to catch her breath outside of his personal chambers, panting heavily, her legs cramping in strained protest as she leaned against the doorway.</p><p>She hesitantly knocked, and waited.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>She knocked again, her anxiety mounting by the second, and her summon went unanswered.</p><p>Lillith carefully pushed the main door open.</p><p>"Master?" She called, and to her horror, she heard the shower running. Cold dread trickled peeled down her spine, and her cheeks numbed with fear.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck! <strong>Why?!</strong> Of all times? Why now?!'</em>
</p><p>She had never forgotten to complete one of her tasks before, and feared what kind of repercussion he may have premeditated for a mistake such as this.</p><p>
  <em>'He's going to get out of the shower only to see that I fucked up. He's going to be so pissed off!'</em>
</p><p>There was only one way to save herself.</p><p>She would have to sneak the towels into the bathroom, <em>with him in there.</em></p><p>Lillith blew out a shuddering breath as she slipped off her shoes, and struggled to steel her nerves. She crept towards the bathroom door, stepping as silently as possible. Carefully, she grasped the doorknob, and fought to keep her trembling hand steady, rotating it as slowly and quietly as she could manage. Steam and wet heat billowed through the door crack as she covertly opened it; with wide eyes, she tried to accurately gauge the distance between here and the cabinet. But from where she stood, she could not. She had no choice but to take at least two steps inside.</p><p>The servant contemplated just leaving the towels on the sink, but then he would know for sure that she had forgotten. She was 90% sure the risk of being caught carried an equal level of hazard as him noticing her initial mistake. The only way she escaped this unscathed was to smugglethe towels into the cabinet undetected. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and thundered in her ears so hard, she was feared with his inhuman abilities he would certainly hear it.</p><p>Nervous sweat beaded on her forehead as Lillith peered around the door. She swallowed to prevent a gasp from escaping her lips, and her stomach flew to her throat.</p><p>Of course the demon was nude, that was to be expected.</p><p>He was wet, which was also expected.</p><p>What was unexpected was that her master's body was not as gangly and lithe as she had half-expected it to be...</p><p>No, Demiurge was absolutely <em>beautiful</em>, and his dripping wet form was a genuinely a sight to behold.</p><p>His body was toned, but not overly muscular like some overly-inflated bar bouncer. He was all sleek and rippling sinew, hardly an ounce of fat to be seen, like a panther.</p><p><em>'Holy shit.'</em> Her jaw dropped.</p><p>He was sculpted with muscle tone like an alabaster marble statue; and with his regally angular features, pointed ears and long tail he was like an ancient oil-painted depiction of the fallen angel Lucifer. His body was <em>flawless, </em>absent of any scars or blemishes. She watched with titillated awe as he slid his bare hand up the slick tile of the shower wall, his curved talons just as onyx black as his absent gloves. The chiseled musculature of his arm flexed as he ran his other hand through his dark hair as it fell over his eyes, sweeping it out of his face. The sharp edges of his cheekbones were tinged with a dash of pink, as the heat of the shower could be matched by a sauna.</p><p>The Arch Devil's physique was streamlined and mature, yet somehow ageless. Lillith had often wondered how old or young he was; she had always assumed with his demonic heritage he very well may be much older than he looked. But if she had to gauge by his build alone she would say between his late twenties to early thirties.</p><p>
  <em>'He's magnificent...'</em>
</p><p>A calm sigh left his lips, a hint of his voice on the exhale. While his brow was knitted, as his eyes were closed in tranquil bliss, the rest of his face was the softest she had ever seen it. It almost made him look more youthful as it seemed entirely drained of the hardening rage and hatred that usually etched his features harshly like the rough smudges of a charcoal sketch. If it didn't mean getting caught, her curiosity would have urged her to glimpse his crystalline eyes without the glass shields of his spectacles. Lillith's gaze traveled to his broad shoulders and roamed downward, following the water droplets rolling over the firm expanse of his chest, running further down the sleek lines and taut definition of his abdomen and narrow waist.</p><p>Her master was physical and predatory perfection, built for a stealthy kill.</p><p>Lillith's heart raced with trepidation. For the briefest moment she imagined what his bare, heated wet skin sliding over hers would feel like and her pulse soared. A throbbing heat was rapidly developing between the apex of her thighs.</p><p>The demon groaned in relaxation as he turned, making her jolt with a start. With his toned back to her now, she snapped out of her daze of lustful admiration. Seeing her chance, she quickly reached for the cabinet handle and set the towels down inside, and quietly padded out of the bathroom. When she started to slowly pull the door to she heard the faucet creak as the was water shut off.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit!'</em>
</p><p>She would have to leave it as is and hope like Hell he would think he forgot to close it. She grabbed her shoes and tiptoed away as quickly and softly as possible.</p>
<hr/><p>The demon sighed as he finished rinsing his inky black hair.</p><p>As he expected, his servant was not only traumatized by, but may have been psychologically shattered from witnessing the prisoner's death, which was rather disappointing.</p><p>Yet it was a necessary evil, for not only the man's insolence, but also his own experimental purposes.</p><p>Demiurge had high hopes for her. She was the first servant (that wasn't a paid prostitute) to not recoil in disgust from his touch, but even more pleasing, find pleasure in it, which was so very promising. And what he found most thrilling was the unmistakable signs of sexual deviancy he had detected. He was looking forward to exploring that with her.</p><p>But after he terminated the prisoner, she became quiet, distracted, withdrawn, and stopped eating. The trauma was gnawing away at her, and he had considered just wiping her mind of that bloody memory, but he valued the reminder it served of his Dominance and violent nature above her mental well being. An additional concern was that a narrowly miscalculated Mind-Wipe could turn the subject into a catatonic vegetable, which would render her utterly useless to him.</p><p>Besides, if she couldn't handle him at his rawest, she was not the ideal Submissive pet he sought. It seemed when she had grown more comfortable with him and then gotten a taste of power, she had allowed it to go straight to her head and had forgotten who was her Master.</p><p>He would <em>not</em> surrender the reins of control, especially without his say.</p><p>Not to a <em>human</em>, anyway.</p><p>The Arch Devil needed to visit his predecessor soon. He desperately needed to release some of this frustration before he accidentally (or purposefully) killed his pet.</p><p>And he wasn't quite ready to give up on her yet. If anything, she needed <em>training.</em> Perhaps with a firm hand to guide her she would learn how to behave. Looking back at their interactions, he had failed to give her much direction as to what she was specifically allowed to do when it came to sexually serving him, which was indeed an error on his behalf; but she did seem to understand his most absolute rule: he did not like to be touched anywhere other than where instructed without permission.</p><p>Maybe after establishing some clear-cut base rules they would come to a better understanding and things would go more smoothly for them both.</p><p>If she could recover from the trauma, that is. And he had a feeling that she might. She had dared to defy him before; and something told him she would not go down without a fight.</p><p>Demiurge finished rinsing off and stepped out of the shower, and immediately noticed a chill over his flesh; his eyes snapped over to the bathroom door, and found that it was just slightly ajar. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he was well aware that with the white noise of running water someone could slip by his acute hearing. He opened the cabinet to grab a towel, and the stack inside still had the impression of a small hand pressed into the surface, and it was gradually rose as it fluffed.</p><p>A sinister grin graced his features.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter features yummy shower shower sex, and Lillith has finally had enough of her Master's shit. </p><p>But if their is something her Master will not stand for, it is a defiant pet who breaks the rules.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Task: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If there is one thing Master will not stand for, it is a defiant pet who breaks the rules.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillith safely made it to her quarters and shut the door behind her, and heavily exhaled a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em>'That was way too close...'</em>
</p><p>Her heart was still hammering wildly against her ribs, and her legs were quaking beneath her from adrenaline. She couldn't believe she made it out of there in one piece. Lillith was sure at any moment he would catch her peeping like a perv and grab her by the throat to drag her back in.</p><p>With his mouth-watering physique still freshly painted in her mind, that didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore.</p><p><em>'Why the Hell does he have to be so damned attractive?'</em> She felt her face flush and the muscles below her waist involuntarily tense.</p><p>No. NO!</p><p>
  <em>'Snap out of it! Screw up again and he'll shatter your kneecaps like he did to that poor bastard. And you know he won't feel bad about it in the least.'</em>
</p><p>It seemed no matter what horrors she witnessed him commit, she still couldn't help but to be attracted to him.</p><p>
  <em>'There's something wrong with me. My brain has to be scrambled after that fat fuck beat the shit out of me.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith needed a shower herself. <em>A cold </em>one. She walked into her bathroom, and rotated the squeaky shower handles until it ran chilly. When the water pouring out of the faucet was like ice, she held her breath and shoved her head under it. Pulling back with a gasp of shock, she swiped her hand over her eyes. That seemed to effectively put a damper on her burgeoning arousal.</p><p>
  <em>'Demiurge is an asshole, and a murderer, no matter how sexy he is. He will kill you without a second thought. Don't be stupid.'</em> She berated herself.
</p><p>Feeling satisfied with the reminder, she now noticed she was freezing. She tugged off her shoes, unfastened the laces of her maid's dress, unhooked her garter belt and peeled off her stockings, and set the clothes on the sink. She turned the water back to as hot as she could stand and stepped in.</p><p>She drenched herself and scrubbed down with soap, trying to wash away the stress and guilt of the past week. As the hot water massaged the tension out of her sore muscles, she began to feel a bit better.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe I'll make it after all.'</em>
</p><p>Lost in the cascading warm bliss, she never heard the portal open.</p><p>The hair on the back of Lillith's neck flared in warning as the air grew thick and heavy with a dark, ominous presence. As her hand reached to draw the curtain back so she could peer out, she was slammed face-forward against the wall from behind. A very strong, heated and damp body forcefully pressed into her back, flattening her breasts into the slick tile. Her heart dropped heavily into the pit of her stomach when a clawed hand wound itself deep into her soaked locks in an unforgiving grasp.</p><p>
  <em>'How the Hell did he get in without me seeing or hearing him?'</em>
</p><p>"Any particular reason you would dare to enter my quarters <em>outside</em> permitted hours? My bathroom <em>while</em> it is occupied, much less?" She heard an all too familiar growl in her ear.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm so fucking dead.'</em>
</p><p>"For-forgive me, Master. I-I forgot... to...more towels..." Her tongue fumbled to form a coherent sentence with the throat-numbing shock of him suddenly appearing in the shower with her and the overwhelming heat of her Master's bare body; the blood coursing through his veins somehow felt hotter than the water spraying over her. The moist skin sticking to hers was soft and supple, but she could easily feel thick, corded muscle beneath the surface. Her head swam with the sensation and her bones felt gelatinous.</p><p>She could almost hear his amused grin spread, brought on by her pathetically incomprehensible explanation.</p><p>"...Not good enough." He snipped, as if he had already decided a punishment for such an offense. She had a feeling no answer she gave him would sway what he had already intended for her.</p><p>The Arch Devil plunged his fist straight through the transparent shower curtain, the sudden ripping sound making her jump, and she had a brief but startling flashback of seeing the prisoner's ear being mercilessly ripped off his skull. A shuddering gasp fled her lips and she instinctively cringed. With a hateful snarl he tightened his grasp, and his servant's breath started coming in rapid, short pants.</p><p>His claws tore a jagged gash in the curtain as he snatched one of her stockings off the edge of the sink.</p><p>
  <em>'He's going to strangle me!'</em>
</p><p>"Ple-please, master, I-I didn't <em>mean to</em>-" Her apology was cut off as the demon shoved his knee forcefully into the small of her back to pin her to the wall, and he released her hair momentarily to gather her shaking wrists in one hand and rapidly wind the stocking around them into a crude restraint before tying it.</p><p>"Do not <em>say</em> you are sorry. <em>Show </em>me that you are sorry." He scolded her, and with a hard shove he pushed her down onto the hard ceramic floor.</p><p>With her ability to balance now completely stifled, she narrowly missed hitting her head on the metal knob of one of the handles. Lillith flinched in fear, afraid to look at him and still in mild shock. Seconds crawled by at a snails pace, and neither of them moved. Only the sound of the falling water and her rapid, feathered breath filled the small space of the shower.</p><p>"Am...am I per-permitted to face you, Master?" She meekly asked, still facing the front wall of the shower, her back to him and water streaming down over her head.</p><p>Demiurge said nothing, and instead reached down, twisting her around by the shoulders; his ebony claws were even sharper without the dulling sheath of his gloves. They barely grazed her, but were like straight razors, and left thin but burning slices like paper cuts on her flesh. The hot water seeping into them stung.</p><p>Lillith kept her eyes to the floor, unsure if she was allowed to look at him without his clothing. She saw that his toes were armed with curved, black talons just as his hands were. A sweeping barefoot kick to the gut from the Devil would severely wound, if not disembowel an opponent.</p><p>"<em>Look</em> at me." He commanded, and his tail slid from behind his back to lift her chin upwards.</p><p>Lillith hesitantly cast her eyes up at his towering form. Through the stray strands of his wet hair now hanging around his face, his narrowed crystalline eyes gazed down at her with enough heat to melt glass, and they were absent of the shield that was his spectacles. They shone like rhinestones, light dancing across the many finely-cut facets, reflecting chromatic iridescence.</p><p>The Arch Devil's eyes were far more striking than she had previously perceived; without his spectacles to filter surrounding light, they shimmered with more color like opalescent topaz, rather than transparent diamonds.</p><p>Her gaze followed the trails the water that trickled down over his body, tracing his curves, traveling down from his face and lower to the prominent tendons of his neck, over the flat plains of his chest, roaming down the divots of defined muscle that was his abdomen.</p><p>She was genuinely stunned by the physique of his body. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful form. It was the sort that could only belong to a god. Not a single client at the brothel possessed such a build. They had all been either overweight or willowy, or a cartoonish exaggeration of both. If anyone was built like him, it was doubtful they had to pay for sex.</p><p>Her lips involuntarily parted as she felt an overwhelming heat uncoiling in her lower belly when her unblinking stare came to rest on the organ thickening and rising in front of her face.</p><p>His servant's heart began to race uncontrollably, her breath hitching in her throat.</p><p>Her master noted her transfixed appraisal of his seldom-seen bare body, and he smirked haughtily before shifting forward to close the distance between them.</p><p>"You <em>failed</em> to complete your final task of the day in time." Demiurge stated as he leaned over his servant, bracing one hand against the wall above her, and she felt like she was shrinking beneath his imposing shadow. His other clawed hand reached for her, and she winced, afraid he may strike her down, but he didn't.</p><p>"However, seeing as how you <em>did</em> attempt to immediately<em> correct</em> your mistake..." The Arch Devil carefully threaded his hand through her hair again, minding his claws and slowly curling his fingers into a fist.</p><p>"...I will grant you mercy, and allow you to rectify your failure by completing <em>another task </em>in its place." He said mischievously, his smirk stretching into a predatory grin.</p><p>Lillith swallowed hard, and her heart pounded as his demonic gaze seared into her own.</p><p>The Arch Devil tugged her face closer to his hips, and she was surprised to see upon closer inspection he was not shaven, but completely free of pubic hair; the area was entirely smooth and bare like it didn't even belong there. It was then that she noticed he didn't have hair on his chest, arms or legs, either. Apparently it was either wished away by magic, or simply naturally absent.</p><p>She couldn't help but be envious of that. How nice would it be to never have to shave again?</p><p><em>"Now</em>, open your mouth like a good girl, and serve me." He demanded. Her stomach swooped and her face flushed at the profane command.<strong><em> "Suck."</em></strong></p><p>Lillith obeyed, arousal lacing her fear. Timidly, she ran her tongue down his awakening length.</p><p>The rosy head glistened, jumped when she brushed her lips across it. She took the silky tip of his thick cock between her lips, and scraped her teeth gently over its stretching, sensitive skin. Engulfing him, she lightly sucked, and felt the veins under her tongue pulse and expand. He hissed in response to the delicious heat of her moist cavern.</p><p>His swelling flesh filled her mouth, and she stroked her tongue across it in the tight space. Despite her lingering fear, she found herself actually thoroughly enjoying the sweet, clean taste of him.</p><p>Needing air, she pulled back, and let the organ pop out of her mouth. She extended her tongue again, slid it up the underside of his hardening shaft, flicking beneath the inflating glans. Her master groaned softly, and even with hot water rolling over her, she felt herself growing slick from his sounds of pleasure.</p><p>As she took the gleaming head back in her mouth, she could feel it continuing to swell, and she swirled her tongue around it, sucking gently. It jerked and twitched over her tongue; Lillith took him in to the hilt, and swallowed against it, squeezing the rigid flesh with her enclosing throat. The demon's hand clutched her hair tighter, and she looked up at him. His lip was curled and a concentration crease had formed between his brow, his wet hair fell in loose strands around his eyes. He stared down at her, his eyes heavily lidded.</p><p>His servant sucked harder, watching his lips part, and he bucked and slid over her tongue as he hardened to full size within her mouth. She pulled back slightly, still keeping her mouth sealed around his member. Bobbing gently, she flattened her tongue under his frenelum and sucked deeply, applying gentle strokes and she was rewarded with a gasping moan from her Master.</p><p>A pulse stiffened his cock even more, then again. The demon's head slowly tilted back with a soft gasp. She loved the pleasure she could feel on her tongue, that she could inflict. It was the only shred of power she held over her Master.</p><p>She again cast her eyes up at him, and his gaze was smoldering, his body extremely taut with quivering restraint. He was indeed being merciful; and by his visibly tense, coiled musculature it was quite evident how aggressively he wanted to lunge into her throat full force and viciously fuck her face.</p><p>As frightening as the idea of that was, it also made arousal scream from her every pore, and she had to again withdraw for oxygen as it shortened her breath.</p><p>Lillith desperately wanted to run her hands over his smooth, statuesque body, to feel all of that indomitable strength and heated blood under her fingers; but she knew he would never allow such intimacy and it would only serve to enrage him, which is undoubtedly why he restrained her.</p><p>She hungrily watched a drop of water roll down his taut abdomen and merge with another, continuing to slide down towards the thick base of his shaft. The human licked her lips.</p><p>Her judgement was still severely impaired from lack of adequate nutrition and sleep. Or she<em> never </em>would have done something<em> so stupid.</em></p><p>Overwhelmed by temptation, Lillith was unable to move her hands; she could only caress him with her mouth.</p><p>She daringly swept her tongue up the rolling drop of water from the base of his cock all the way past his navel, between the long valley and shallow dips of his abdominal muscles, tasting his forbidden flesh. It was impossibly smooth, his skin searing hot and the aroma of warm, dark spice emanating from him was sinfully palatable.</p><p>
  <em>'He tastes sooo good...I think I want to sink my teeth into him.'</em>
</p><p>A shuddering gasp escaped his lips, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He pulled her head closer and let out a filthy moan...</p><p>...And a split second later he recoiled from her, as if her tongue had burned him.</p><p>He obviously liked it, but <em>didn't want </em>to like it.</p><p>Just like her.</p><p>Because it made him feel as though he didn't have control.</p><p>Demiurge's bare flesh was unbearably sensitive, so much so he almost lost himself in what she was doing. Realizing his initial reaction to the intimate touch, Demiurge snarled with fury, a feral and guttural sound.The Devil grabbed her by her shoulders and whirled them around, violently slamming her against the tiled wall.</p><p>The back of her head hit hard, and it struck a sharp bolt of pain through her skull and down her back. He was no longer careful with his unsheathed claws, and their razor-like edges pierced her flesh; blood ran in erratic and splotchy crimson patterns all down her shoulders and arms as it mixed with water.</p><p><strong><em>''Don't.'' </em></strong>He seethed with bared fangs, and she could almost taste the potent poison his gaze held on her tongue.</p><p>Her vision refocused to discover that his metal-plated tail was held fast to her throat, and she felt the cool spikes pressing threateningly to her jugular. Her feet were at least six inches off the ground.</p><p>Lillith saw his eyes ablaze with rage, distrust, and a <em>vulnerable uncertainty</em> just beneath the surface. His chest heaving with rage.</p><p>It made her recall what was said to her in the dream;</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure you have glimpsed that <strong>vulnerability in his eyes</strong> by now. He will never show it willingly, but our Creator put a little piece of himself in each of us. He <strong>made</strong> monsters, but he himself was not one."</em>
</p><p>She didn't have time to really ponder what exactly that meant, or who had even shared this information with her. Demiurge became eerily still, and she watched his nostrils flare.</p><p>He caught the scent of her fresh blood, as the steam of the hot water made the humid air all around them heavy and thick with it's coppery fragrance. His gaze darkened ominously, as if a hood was being drawn. It overwhelmed him, made something flip inside him.</p><p>The Arch Devil inhaled deeply, taking in the blood soaked atmosphere. He lowered his tail, and dipped his head down to drag his tongue hungrily over the inconsistent trails of ruby which drained from the wounds. His jaw trembled with crumbling restraint. She gasped, worried he might take a bite out of her at any moment.</p><p>An animalistic rumble reverberated through his ribs, and he brought her fear to life as he unexpectedly sank his fangs into the crook of her neck, puncturing the skin. She cried out in both pain and fear, one just as heavily laced with the other. The demon latched on to the wound, and suckled ravenously. She twisted in his iron grasp, her high cry collapsing into a broken whine. To her surprise he lowered and set her down momentarily, reached behind her to slash her makeshift bonds with his claws. His mouth never left her throat, completely absorbed by his blood-lust and its source.</p><p>Demiurge then hoisted her back up, and crushed her into the wall with his own body, his searing flesh slippery against her own. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his own pounding faintly within his chest. She panted with anxiety as her body slipped downward. Acting with extreme caution, she folded her legs around his narrow waist, fearful of triggering his wrath again, but equally as afraid of falling and hitting her head a second time. Slowly, timidly, her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders for support, and he paid no mind to the physical contact as he continued to voraciously feed on her blood; all of his focus zeroed in on her neck.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered closed at the decadent sensation of his lips and tongue on her flesh; it was laced with both danger and desire, and raised the hair on her nape and sent electricity through her veins. Lillith hoped like Hell he wouldn't snap out of his bloodthirsty trance and realize she was touching him. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder, her cheek brushing against the cool metal of his many steel earrings, and savored the delicious heat and the heady scent of the Arch Devil's skin.</p><p>She had never been this intimately close to him before; his clothes had always served as a shield, a distance he was careful to keep between them. But now she could feel all of him, his hard muscles, every inch of his skin, his thundering heartbeat.</p><p>All of that evil and hate and power was wrapped up in such a beautiful package.</p><p>Tentatively, she tested the depth of his daze by slowly running her hands up and over his toned back and shoulders.</p><p><em>'He's built like a fucking god...how easily he could break me.'</em> She thought as the fact of how utterly weak she was compared to him was reinforced by the feel of hard muscle under her palms.</p><p>Careful to avoid where his wings would unfurl as she knew she was on perilously thin ice, she admired the taut sinew beneath her fingers, and while he did tense under her touch, he did not stop and remained preoccupied, drinking greedily from her veins. She leaned her head to the side, granting him greater access and the Arch Devil's name escaped her lips on a moan.</p><p>Then she realized it was happening again.</p><p>It was like she had been fighting tooth and nail with him; she was utterly terrified of the demon and it was as though he held a syringe loaded with sunshine, and she knew how bad it was for her. She <em>KNEW</em>. And she could cringe and whine and kick out uselessly, but she just wasn't big or strong enough to fight him off when he inevitably overpowered her, holding her down and shoving the needle into her arm and pushing the plunger, shooting her up.</p><p>But oh, how fucking <em>good</em> it felt when her veins were flooded with warmth and unfathomable euphoria, turning her into his drooling, helpless little plaything. He became her unholy priest; putting the fear of God into her but also remaining her only line to the sweet salvation he gave her taste after taste of.</p><p>But it was never enough. She always needed more.</p><p>
  <em>'Why can't I fight this? How can I be so terrified one minute and then...then like THIS the next?'</em>
</p><p>And there it was. That thread of need, of raw WANT that peeled down her spine, a loose string that he tugs with every swipe of tongue and scrape of his fangs, unraveling her sanity, her sense of self-preservation, bit by bit.</p><p>
  <em>'I need him. I <strong>hate</strong> him. But only HE can give me this.'</em>
</p><p>Her Master's hands lowered beneath her to cradle her bottom, the tips of his claws pricking into the plump flesh, and he lifted her up to align with his organ. Demiurge lowered her onto the crown of his erection, sinking just the thick, silken head into her heat. He inhaled sharply through his nose, his mouth maintaining its seal on the wound and Lillith squirmed in delight, whimpering. She could feel his pulse through his member, and his heart hammering against her breast. His strong hands stayed firm under her rear, keeping her suspended, and she tried to undulate against him, desperate to get more of his cock inside her.</p><p>"Master...please..." She whined.</p><p>Demiurge maintained his hold, and would not permit her to move. His hands squeezed, claws sinking into her ass threateningly, ensuring she had very little leeway for struggle.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>...I-I <em>need</em>..." Her plea trailed off. She was unable to complete the thought, consumed by the crave for friction, and she felt the shape of his grin grow against her neck.</p><p>
  <em>'He's not that far gone if he is coherent enough to be enjoying tormenting me...bastard.'</em>
</p><p>She whimpered again, her fingers clinging to his back tighter, imploring him for more. He ignored her and continued to feast on her blood, a dark purple bruise blooming beneath his lips. She tried to grind on him, eager to coax him into any movement, and he still refused.</p><p>He had taken control again, and was punishing her for touching him outside of his limits.</p><p>Lillith was beyond frustrated by his motionless torture.</p><p>
  <em>'No. You don't get to punish me for touching you when you can do whatever you want to me. It's not fair.'</em>
</p><p>Desperate for <em>any</em> reaction from him, his servant recklessly ran her tongue over the long, sharp curve of his ear. And while he ground his teeth, a stifled moan still managed to escape from his lungs as his organ pulsed in response. She had discovered yet another major sensitivity.</p><p>He pulled her hips downward, violently impaling her, tearing a broken cry from her mouth. He snarled, removing his mouth from her neck and one hand from her rear to slam his fist into the tile frighteningly close to her head in a dire warning; his clenched hand went through it like paper and its fractured pieces fell away from the wall with a ceramic clatter to the floor, piece by piece.</p><p>Lillith jumped at the sudden impact, realizing with horror that if he had struck her, it would have been instantly fatal. She had pushed him too far.</p><p>His enraged gaze burned into hers, his ivory fangs bared threateningly as he harshly grabbed her by the throat.</p><p>"I <em>fucking <strong>HATE</strong></em> you..." The demon cursed her maliciously, the frost in his words colder than anything she had ever heard pass his lips. She was sure there was less animosity in his voice when he tormented and murdered the prisoner than in those four words he just spat at her.</p><p>He slowly drug his tongue up the side of her face in a hot lick, envenoming her; potent fear and excitement swirled in her veins.</p><p><em>'Good, I fucking hate you too, asshole.'</em> But she would never have the gall to utter those words. He'd rip her guts out.</p><p>His hand twitched and flexed against her throat as though he was fighting the urge to crush her windpipe.</p><p>Had she not been granted to him by Lord Ainz himself, he would not have hesitated in the least to kill her then and there.</p><p><em>"You <strong>INSUBORDINATE</strong> little..." </em> He hissed, thrusting upward, and began fucking her cruelly with hard, sharp strokes.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck you too, and your fat cock...please.'</em>
</p><p>His servant groaned, relief washing over her as she was pulled down into a deep void of sensations, taking in all that he gave her.</p><p>
  <em>'Fucking finally...'</em>
</p><p><em>"Demiurge..."</em> She moaned for him. She surrendered to the Arch Devil as he begrudgingly gave her what she needed, but with just as much cruelty as urgency in his movements. He was furious, but still needed this as much as her, though he would never admit it. He hadn't come in nearly two weeks; a lifetime for an Incubus, and dangerously bordering withdrawal.</p><p>The demon plunged deeply, and released her throat to return his other hand beneath her for greater control. He hoisted her up and down along his throbbing length, the angle allowing him to strike her cervix with each movement.</p><p>She opened her eyes, meeting his. That vulnerability in them was long gone. All she saw now was anger. Hate. A dark fire flaring in his eyes.</p><p><em>Good.</em> Because she was beginning to hate him too. She loathed feeling like she <em>needed</em> him, the fix he gave her, and all the while he treated her like an animal. A slave. Like she was nothing.</p><p>She missed the stranger from her dream. He made her feel like she was more than that. <em>Worth</em> something.</p><p>He had planted a little seed of defiance in her, and it was rapidly beginning to take root. </p><p>And here was this asshole, trying to rip it out.</p><p>Lillith couldn't help it; she glared at him, with all the primal rage she felt condensing in her gaze...</p><p>Demiurge saw this, and the shock that came over his face was priceless. Utterly <em>priceless</em>. He blinked, as though he didn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p>And then he laughed. That fucker <em>laughed</em> at her fury.</p><p>"Just when I think...I have you suitably trained for my liking... you see fit to defy me...at every turn." He growled in between arduous breaths as he fucked her viciously against the wall, hot water cascading over their heaving joined form.</p><p>To the Devil's surprise, his servant growled back, and he could read the anger etching her face.</p><p>To the demon, it was absolutely <em>adorable.</em> He likened it to a wolf pup with its first snarl, its velvety little muzzle wrinkled and milk teeth bared.</p><p>He leered at her, his lips twitching, undecided as to whether they wanted to pull back in a wolfish snarl of his own or an amused fanged grin.</p><p>
  <em>Was that really a challenge from his pet?</em>
</p><p>Instead, his lips then chose to curl at the corners in an arrogant smirk. He then leaned forward, slowly, bringing his face frighteningly close to hers.</p><p><em>Exactly</em> like he did when he was torturing the prisoner and had whispered: "I promise you, this will not be a torture session that ends unless I am given what I want." And then he twisted the talon he had impaled within his shoulder.</p><p>Lillith straightened her face, her breath stuttering as a considerable portion of her rage was replaced by fear.</p><p>"Lose the attitude. Or I'll <em>stomp out</em> that fire in your eyes." He whispered in her ear, his gentle tone belying the savage nature of his warning.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit, don't be stupid. You won't live if you aren't careful. He's still stronger than you.'</em>
</p><p>She swallowed thickly. "Sorry, Master."</p><p>It took all of her strength to prevent a sarcastic edge from lacing her words.</p><p>Demiurge sneered at her, and picked up his pace. How <em>dare</em> she challenge his power. His inferiors did not normally fight back. It pissed him off, and dare he say, made him a tad bit uneasy at this new development. Was she seriously losing her fear of him again?</p><p>Was it anger or <em>stupidity</em> he was witnessing today?</p><p>The demon would regain control soon enough though. She couldn't come without him, and he sure as Hell wouldn't let her get herself off, and knew he effectively drove that lesson home.</p><p><em>He</em> held the reins here.</p><p>"I'd better hear you scream for me." He rasped, and fucked into her.</p><p>In the storm of their wrath and rapture she could only cry out his name and cling to him tightly, helplessly as he crashed into her with animalistic aggression. The demon was unyielding, unrelenting. A white hot coil of heat began to unfurl in Lillith's loins, his every stroke taking her higher into the maelstrom.</p><p>His servant's head fell forward onto his shoulder, her nails digging weakly into his back. Every motion and gesture Demiurge made caused her body to fall back onto his as he curled his hips into her. Everything he did was designed to trap her in his inescapable and unbreakable spell.</p><p>As much as he hated her right now, she was still his plaything, his <em>possession</em>. He would never let her go. </p><p>The Arch Devil grabbed her face to make her look at him, his claws pricking her and his startlingly mesmerizing eyes burning into hers.</p><p>"<em>I <strong>WILL</strong> break you yet...</em>" He swore through clenched teeth, his voice glacial.</p><p>
  <em>'No. You won't.'</em>
</p><p>And with those words, he began savagely ramming into her with full force. Her jaw dropped as she tried to scrape a desperate breath into her lungs, the sheer power and sharpness of his thrusts making her face go numb. </p><p>Lillith writhed in his grasp, the burning coil erupting into flames, swallowing her whole. She arched against and screamed her Master's name, her walls collapsing around him, squeezing tightly around his shaft. He groaned roughly, and suddenly pulled her off of his organ, setting her down, and immediately her legs buckled out from under her, dropping to her hands and knees.</p><p>"Get up, I am not done with you yet." The demon impatiently ordered. "Hands against the wall."</p><p>Lillith obeyed, shakily standing on boneless legs and braced her hands against the slick tile, and one of his hands clamped over her mouth. She gasped against it and she breathed raggedly through her nose, trying hard not to panic and risk pissing him off more.</p><p>He slid between her legs, the thick, blunt head of his cock spreading her open as he pushed into her from behind, his other hand coming to rest on her hip, his claws digging in to keep her slippery body in place.</p><p>She whimpered into his hand as he sunk in deeper, deeper, until he reached the end of her channel.</p><p>She clenched around him as he withdrew from her, only to slam back in hatefully hard. Lillith shrieked against his hand from the force of the plunge, and his lips peeled back into a diabolical grin. He loved to hear her muffled cries, the sense of excessive control it gave him.</p><p>"I'm beginning to think you enjoy pissing me off because you are an insatiable a glutton for punishment." Demiurge surmised.</p><p>Lillith could only let out a stifled whine.</p><p>"Is that it? You cannot get enough of my cock? <em>Pet</em> likes when I fuck her <em>hard?</em>" The Arch Devil sneered with blistering malice.</p><p>That hurt a bit, but she supposed she needed to get used to the fact that she was a slave, property. A <em>pet</em> at best.</p><p>At least it was better than what she was called at the brothel. "Whore," "Slut", or "Harlot."</p><p>"Hmm? I can't <em>fucking hear you</em>." He growled, and he ruthlessly sank his claws further into the round of her hip, the needle like points piercing into her flesh.</p><p>Lillith squealed into his palm and nodded vigorously, understanding that he was going to seriously wound her if she didn't respond.</p><p>"Good girl." Satisfied he regained what was lost, he released her face and sunk his fingers into her hair, twisting them to tug at her scalp instead.</p><p>Demiurge then bit into her shoulder, gripping her with his fangs in a restraint bite like a lion as he mercilessly rammed into her, their dewy flesh making wet slaps, keeping his claws dug into her hip hard and his other hand tightly wound in her damp locks so she wouldn't slip away.</p><p>His low growls and groans and her short, quick pants and strangled cries echoed through the shower, his grasp bruising and painful but his cock probing so punishingly deep was exquisite torture.</p><p>And Lillith could not help but wonder if he was right. If the reason she did this was because she <em>does</em> like it when he fucks her hard and she couldn't get enough. </p><p>Maybe she was a glutton for punishment.</p><p>She really didn't want him to be right or have that satisfaction, but that arrogant bastard was already about to make her climax again, rendering any argument she feebly grasped at invalid.</p><p>Her walls clamped and spasmed around his shaft with an fierce, agonizing ache, milking his member with tight, violent contractions that tore a vicious snarl from his throat as she screamed in furious ecstasy.</p><p>She felt herself fall into oblivion as he growled against her, his fist in her hair tightening until she winced. Demiurge thrust once more and sucked in a sharp breath and his head fell back, his jaw dropping in a silent cry before an obscene moan left his lips. His organ heaved, exploding,and Lillith felt the filthy, delicious wet pulse of being filled with his hot semen. Demiurge held her firmly in place as he then pumped his hips again, trying to prolong his release and by the time he had emptied himself Lillith was on the edge of collapsing to the floor. The Arch Devil pulled out and leaned, sagging back against the wall, spent, his breathing ragged.</p><p>After catching his breath and regaining his sturdiness, he stepped out of the shower and took one of the towels she stashed in the cabinet out, wrapping it around his waist, and callously flung another at her.</p><p>"Clean yourself up and get dressed. You still have a task to complete." He said.</p><p>Lillith looked at him quizzically, but he offered no explanation and abandoned her in the bathroom. When he was out of sight, she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Dick.</p><p>She thought that was the task, but whatever.</p><p>She straightened her posture on shaking legs, and stumbled towards the still running shower head, and rinsed herself off.</p><p>With her back turned, Demiurge suddenly stormed back into the bathroom, and something sharp bit into her neck. She gasped, completely shocked and caught off guard, but she couldn't move. She turned to face him, and expected to run into the solid wall of his body; to feel his breath on her skin or even see his the talons of his hand digging into her, but he wasn't touching her. At all. She reached up and felt where it hurt, and there was something cool and smooth jutting out- glass. A syringe.</p><p>It started to burn with a familiar warming sensation and the terrifying reality hit her that he had just injected her with a drug, one of the same or similar class as to what they were given at the brothel. Lillith's eyes flew to his in shock. Her veins flooded with a glorious golden glow, and she swayed, struggled to remain on her feet. How had she been so long without this blooming euphoria? How does anyone survive without it once they have had it? It was so damned decadent. Her eyes began to slide closed...a low chuckle escaped him. </p><p>The Devil thought this was funny. And now that she thought about it, in light of everything, she supposed it was. A giggle bubbled up in her throat. Suddenly she laughed back into those mesmerizing eyes of diamond that sparkled at her with dark humor with underlying insidious intent.</p><p><em>'Why are you still here? Go away. Let me enjoy this.'</em> Lillith mentally complained. She would have said it to his face, too, if she could even speak. But she felt her throat going numb. That...that wasn't supposed to happen.</p><p> Oh, how fucking ironic this was. Lillith had been freed of her addiction to the drug, seemingly replaced it with the high Demiurge gave her, and he in turn just shot her full of another dose of the dragon. She felt her eyes roll back, reacquainting herself with the long-missed euphoria. Her limbs grew boneless and buckled beneath her, and Demiurge caught her as she dropped and effortlessly tossed her over her shoulder. Her tongue felt fat and numb in her mouth, or she would have asked why he felt he needed to drug her, or at least thanked her Master for the generous hit. He hauled her out f the bathroom and tossed her body on the bed like a sack of potatoes as he toweled off is hair and dressed himself, and as she faded in and out of consciousness, she felt his gloved fingers wrap something around her neck. There was a brief moment where she thought he may be trying to strangle her, but when his hands left her she realized he had actually placed a thick collar on her. He leaned down over her prone body, and cupped her chin with his claws, making her look at him.</p><p>"We're returning to the ranch-"</p><p>Her eyes began to flutter closed, his voice faded and everything dimmed in a gray velvet haze. She briefly twitched awake to catch:</p><p>"and you will be<em> retrained</em>." The last thing she saw before nodding off was his diabolical grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, Lillith is forced into 'Retraining'. </p><p>Or so Demiurge calls it.</p><p>But when she finds herself to be collared, chained and locked in a concrete basement, she can't help but to believe she is his prisoner.</p><p>I hope everyone likes it so far! Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism, as long as you aren't an ass about it.</p><p>Visit my Tumblr for updates for this story! There you can see snippets from upcoming chapters, fanart, etc. https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ART INSIDE: Good Girl: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lillith is forced into 'Retraining'.</p><p>Or so Demiurge calls it.</p><p>But when she finds herself to be collared, chained and locked in a concrete basement, she can't help but to believe she is his prisoner.</p><p>***Warning for my drawing of Demiurge's fat cock at the bottom of the page. You're welcome. XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillith felt herself sinking, deeper and deeper in an cold, inky black sea, and as much as she kicked and tried to swim, the dim light from above which told her up from down in the swirling murkiness didn't seem to be getting any closer. It was as though she were floating in place, her golden tresses frolicking all around her like slowly undulating tongues of yellow flame.</p><p>"Am I...<em>dead?</em>"</p><p>She touched her arms, chest and face for confirmation, and she felt solid. Her chest rose and fell with respiration. But everything was so <em>dark,</em> and it was freezing. Her only source of light was an opaque disk of brilliance from above, and reminded her of the full moon which had illuminated the ranch when she guided her Master to the shed to show him what she had finished, and he had told her he was pleased with her work. Speaking of assholes in red suits...</p><p>"Did Demiurge kill me?"</p><p>"No. He just gave you a little too much." A comforting voice assured her. "You'll come out of momentarily."</p><p>It was <em>him.</em></p><p>
  <em>'Shit, he almost overdosed me. My tolerance is low... I haven't had any since being imprisoned in the brothel.'</em>
</p><p>"It's about to become much more difficult, little one. You have to hang on. If you give up now, it's all over."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Lillith asked.</p><p>"He means to break you. He isn't accustomed to prey fighting back or withstanding all that he puts them through. He is going to test your limits to the breaking point. But if you stand strong, you will make it."</p><p>"Please...let me see you." She pleaded.</p><p>But there was no response.</p><p>Lillith was suddenly sucked further downward, away from the light, and tumbled into the endless abyss. The black she swam through was thicker down here, and it felt as if she were trying to swim through molasses. She flailed and tried to scream, but it rushed into her nose and mouth, choking, <em>drowning her</em>.</p><p>She coughed, and drew ragged breaths as she lazily stirred, still moderately high and heavy from the drug's lingering effects. The biting chill pebbling her skin told her wherever she was, it was cold, and behind her eyes she felt the faint pound a mild headache. As she pushed herself up from the icy floor, her head felt heavy and doughy.</p><p>
  <em>'Asshole...could have easily just asked me to do whatever...whatever...'</em>
</p><p>What did he say they were going to do?</p><p>She couldn't remember...her memory was fractured and foggy; But what Lillith did remember was her failure to restock the towels, Demiurge's heated, wet body grinding against hers and then being unexpectedly stabbed the neck with a syringe.</p><p>Lillith tried to lick her lips, but her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. Swallowing was difficult, uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm so thirsty. I need water.'</em>
</p><p>When she rubbed her eyes and sat up, her stomach turned with mild nausea, and she felt a heavy weight tug around her neck. She looked down not only to see that she was completely nude, hence why she was freezing, but there was also a thick, black leather collar clasped around her neck, and a long, heavy chain attached to the <strong>O</strong> ring affixed to the front of it.</p><p>
  <em>'What the Hell?'</em>
</p><p>She reached back to try to feel for a strap or clasp to unfasten and remove it, only for her fingers to find it was somehow impossibly seamless.</p><p>
  <em>'Fucking magic.'</em>
</p><p>She jerked on the chain, and as she feared, it was unbreakable and perfectly secure. Her eyes followed the length of it, which was at least twenty five feet, and it ended on a soldered <strong>O</strong> ring as well, which was bolted into the wall with masonry screws on a metal plate.</p><p>
  <em>'Seriously?'</em>
</p><p>Her bleary eyes surveyed her surroundings- she was in a windowless, concrete room, the floor was frigid and without carpet. There was a large dog bowl of water on the ground, and no food in sight.</p><p>A single Victorian lounge chair with a small round table was oddly placed in the center of the room. The walls were completely bare, and there was also only one entrance, which was barricaded by a large steel door.</p><p>One way in, one way out.</p><p>
  <em>'FUCK. Where the Hell am I? '</em>
</p><p>It dawned on her that she was no longer a servant; she had been stripped of both her clothes and dignity, trapped in a room where no one could hear her scream, and collared and chained like an animal to prevent escape.</p><p>Analysis of her situation yielded terrifyingly grim results: Lillith was now a <em>prisoner.</em></p><p>Her brain spiraled and was overloaded by a thousand horrific possible scenarios as her heart began to pound uncontrollably. Was Demiurge going to torture and murder her like he did the prisoner? Was he going to beat her bloody for her insolence? Was he going to strip the meat off her bones and eat her piece by piece? She wished whatever the Hell he had in store, he would drug her again so she wouldn't be conscious for it.</p><p>But she knew better; the demon would never in a thousand years be so kind. If he was going to torture her, he would want to watch the fear glimmer in her eyes, hear her plead for even a shred of mercy that there was no hope of him ever giving.</p><p>Is that why he drugged her and locked her away from Sebas' watchful eye? So he could torment her however he wished and no one could hear her scream? Anxiety crept over her scalp and trickled down her spine, shortening her breath. Lillith tried to scramble to her feet and lurched forward, her sense of balance now nonexistent, and immediately crashed to the floor. The drug was still coursing through her, and every joint in her body felt as if it had been wrenched out of socket and shoved back into place just a little bit off, as a child would force a piece of a jigsaw puzzle into the wrong place.</p><p>
  <em>'I have to get the Hell out of here, before he comes back!'</em>
</p><p>Her eyes frantically scanned the room for some way to saw the collar off, or another means of escape, when the door opened.</p><p>Her red-clad Master stalked in, his hands behind his back, his tail swaying behind him.</p><p>"Good, you're awake." He said emotionlessly.</p><p>Lillith covered her breasts with her arms, partially because she was freezing her ass off, and partially due to her burgeoning insecurity of the situation. She tried to stand, her legs still unsteady. A deafeningly loud crack like thunder startled her, echoing like a storm in the distance through the empty room. She cringed, and shaking hands flew protectively to the top of her head.</p><p>She had heard that sound before, and it was always followed by utter agony.</p><p>When Lillith hesitantly returned her gaze to him, Demiurge revealed that he clutched a twelve-foot bullwhip in his hand, and a human femur in the other. He menacingly narrowed his eyes at her, his lip curling in an enraged snarl.</p><p>While he himself was intimidating as Hell when he was angry like this, the sight of that whip is what sent raw terror spilling through her veins.</p><p>"Sit. <em>Down.</em>" He ground out through clenched fangs, his frame tense with restrained rage.</p><p>Lillith could visibly see how coiled his muscles were beneath the material of his tailored suit, like a lion ready to spring. The Arch Devil made it all too clear that if she set him off, all of his hate and fury would be channeled through that whip and she did not doubt for a second that he would strike her with enough force to rip her in half.</p><p><em>'Oh, shit.'</em> She obediently dropped to her knees, and began to tremble.</p><p>Lillith had been struck with a whip in her past, when she had refused to serve a client who wanted to defecate on her. And it was <em>beyond</em> excruciating; an agony like no other-like being sliced open with a red-hot blade. Salt was rubbed into her raw wounds and she was forced to suffer with it for two days before she was given a healing potion and put back to work.</p><p>So, needless to say, she had a healthy respect for the brutal pain they could inflict, and if she could help it she would very much like to avoid receiving a red-hot welt.</p><p>In Demiurge's hands, a bull whip was nothing short of a deadly weapon.</p><p>Lillith was as vulnerable as a newborn in her condition, and had no means in which to defend herself. She grudgingly admitted she would <em>never</em> be able to fight him off anyway, even if she wasn't chained and still half doped up.</p><p>"Why did-"He snapped the whip again when she started to ask why he had drugged her.</p><p>"Do NOT speak." He hissed maliciously, his eyes flashing dangerously.</p><p>Lillith instantly fell silent.</p><p>"Good girl." It sounded like praise, but coming from him in his state of rage it was still laced with an air of condescension.</p><p>Afraid to speak out of turn, she slowly brought her hands upward to gently touch the chain and collar, and was overly cautious with her movements so as not give him the impression she was trying to remove it. She looked at him inquisitively.</p><p>"You are being retrained. You have been insubordinate, have failed to kneel to me lately, and have touched your master, a Guardian of Nazarick, without permission on several occasions. All offenses of which are punishable by death. Need I say more?" He answered, and gravely stalked towards her, his tail swaying behind him as he moved with fluid, feline grace.</p><p>Lillith then had a flashback to the previous week, as well as to what transpired before she awoke here, and realized everything he said was true. It had been weeks since she had knelt to him; after witnessing the torture and murder of the prisoner she had been so out of it, both her mind and body stretched exhaustively thin. She was running on fumes with her lack of sleep and food, and it made her forgetful, but she could not shoulder the blame for that.</p><p>However, she <em>was</em> indeed guilty of crossing the line when she dared to touch his bare flesh without expressed permission or commanded to do so when he had been restrained, whether it was his abdomen or his wings. And with her judgement as impaired as it had been these past two weeks, she definitely took touching him when she wasn't supposed to <em>way too far</em> by doing so twice mere minutes apart in the shower, especially after he made it abundantly clear how much it pissed him off the first time.</p><p>Okay. Demiurge wasn't really wrong in losing his shit over <em>that. </em></p><p>
  <em>'But still, fuck him.'</em>
</p><p>Although he did seem to enjoy it in the moment, he also made it seem like a cardinal sin. But now she knew why. It wasn't about whether he found it pleasurable or not. It was because it threatened his extent of control.</p><p>"But, <em>instead</em> <em>of killing you</em>, I believe putting a little extra effort into your training will yield more pleasing results. So, I have brought you to my ranch, where you will be staying until I decide otherwise. If you wish to be released, over the next 72 hours you <em>will</em> obey my every command, regardless of whether you find it to be unsavory or humiliating. This is your assigned task; <em>ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE AND COMPLIANCE</em>. Completing it to my satisfaction is your <em>only</em> means of freedom. Though I'm sure you have already gathered that there is no escaping this room until <em>you give me what I want</em>." He looked down his nose at her, and bent at the waist to lower his face to hers menacingly and she knew he was daring her to give him a reason to use the whip.</p><p>She recalled a similar malicious threat he uttered to the prisoner.</p><p>
  <em>"I promise you, this will not be a torture session that ends unless I am<strong> given what I want.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>She slowly nodded in response, understanding and acknowledging that she fucked up, and that he had every intention of lashing the Hell out of her if she dared to offend him again.</p><p>"Very good. Now, you have supplied water," He pointed to the dog bowl on the ground. "...and food will be earned by obedience and acceptable behavior. Do you understand?"</p><p>Still unsure if she were allowed to speak, or what he meant by <em>'obedience'</em>, she hesitated. He adjusted is spectacles impatiently, his tail flicking in agitation, and she took that as her permission.</p><p>"...Yes, Master." Her voice scraped out, scratchy against the back of her throat. She really needed some water.</p><p>"Excellent. Now that you do, you are <em>not</em> to talk unless I have permitted you to do so. This is to ensure that you are listening to my commands, and will let us come to a greater understanding of one another as you will read my body language and expressions to determine if your behavior or actions are acceptable, as you seem to have an issue with that." Demiurge said sternly, and with that he stripped away her right to speak.</p><p>Lillith couldn't believe it. She knew she had pushed him too far, but to deny her the right to voice herself seemed especially cruel.</p><p>Despite how it upset her, she nodded, acknowledging that she understood; she did not dare argue with her Master when he wielded such a weapon in his hand, and oddly enough in his other he clutched a human thigh bone, and she deeply hoped it was not going to be used as a clubbing weapon.</p><p>The Arch Devil noticed how she zeroed in on it, and he held it up, and Lillith flinched instinctively as if he were going to strike her with it.</p><p>"It is not intended to be a weapon, it is a <em>tool</em> for your training." Demiurge elaborated.</p><p>As if that would put her mind at ease.</p><p>
  <em>Hardly.</em>
</p><p>A flare of anxiety bloomed in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>'How the Hell is that a training tool? Shit, do I even want to know?'</em>
</p><p>The demon then took about ten paces backwards from her.</p><p>"So, we will start with some basic commands as a warm-up. <em>Come</em>."</p><p>Lillith squinted her eyes at him incredulously.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, Hell no.'</em>
</p><p>Did he seriously just bark an order at her like she were a <em>dog?</em> Being treated as a slave she could handle, but an <em>animal</em>...<em>?</em>  She couldn't help but to be extremely offended by him treating her as even less than human whore.</p><p><em>'Fuck this asshole.</em>' She was done being a victim and ready to fight. He would have killed her already if that was his true intention, right?</p><p>The Arch Devil had a million opportunities to seriously fuck her up, and the worst damage he caused to her person was indeed bloody, but not immediately life threatening. And he even gave her a healing potion for it.</p><p>This was all for show. An attempt to reestablish his Dominance.</p><p>
  <em>'No. You are not going to treat me like a fucking dog. I'm done with your shit.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge noticed the defiant spark in her eyes and her hesitation to comply. His lip curled and he hardened his gaze at her. He then threw back his arm and cracked the whip loudly over her head, and she cringed again.</p><p>"I will only give the command <em>once</em>. And you have three seconds to obey, or the end of this whip will find your flesh." The demon rasped, a scowl harshly etching his features. "Do not test my patience, or you <em>will</em> regret it."</p><p>Tongues of black flame rippled from the ground around him, and began to lap at his heels.</p><p><em>'Fuck. That's new.'</em> That wasn't a good sign.</p><p>Each time he snapped that whip, her confidence that this was merely for theatrics crumbled.</p><p>Lillith hurriedly rose from the ground to come to him, and he swung the whip again, and this time she felt the wind of force it created as it sliced through the air next to her face, and it deafeningly cracked next to her head. She dropped to the ground onto her belly and whimpered in terror, her right ear ringing.</p><p>
  <em>'Ok...He is NOT bluffing.'</em>
</p><p>"On. Your. <em>Knees</em>...<em>CRAWL</em>." Demiurge reprimanded her harshly, his fangs bared in a wolfish snarl.</p><p>His servant peeled herself up and off of her stomach, and righted herself on her hands and knees, taking a few uncoordinated steps forward, her limbs still tremulous and unsteady from the after-effects of the drug he injected her with.</p><p>
  <em>'This is so humiliating.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith crawled towards her master, one tentative hand in front of the other; slowly, warily, her eyes nailed to his whip. She stopped about three steps away from him. The dark fire wreathing his personal space died out.</p><p>"Good. Now,<em> sit.</em>" The demon said, pointing to the ground with the bone before him for emphasis.</p><p>Lillith shuffled before him, and tucked her calves under her, resting her shaking hands on her knees.</p><p>"Good girl. Now, <em>fetch</em>." Demiurge tossed the femur across the room, and it landed about twenty two feet away with a ivory clatter.</p><p><em>'Shit.' </em>This would not be a pleasant walk.</p><p>The floor was hard, rough and cold, and made her knees sore. She turned away from her master and crawled the painstakingly far distance, the unwieldy chain on her neck dragging loudly across the ground with a clinking metallic racket, a cumbersome weight which slowed her down. Lillith seethed with anger and humiliation beneath the surface. He actually had her<em> crawling on the floor,</em> chained and naked, and was forcing her to fetch a dismembered human leg bone like a fucking animal. Her master was far more twisted and cruel than she could have imagined.</p><p>And she thought she had hated him <em>before.</em></p><p>She was gasping, tired and achy by the time she got to it. The drug he pumped into her veins caused respiratory suppression, making physical tasks far more taxing on her already weakened body, and to top it off, it also gave her an critical case of cotton mouth. She was so thirsty, and scolded herself for not getting a drink from that dog bowl when she had a chance.</p><p>Reaching the designated object, Lillith started to pick it up with her hand, and a wicked crack ripped through the air. She jolted.</p><p>"You are to use your<em> teeth</em>, not your hands." The demon specified, and narrowed his icy gaze at her.</p><p>She looked down at the femur, then back at her master in utter disbelief.</p><p><em>'Are you fucking kidding me?!'</em> She did NOT want to put human remains in her mouth.</p><p>"One...<em>two</em>..." He counted down, more than a little irritated that she was daring to delay in obeying his command. His arm drew back, his frame calibrating for a severe strike and he clutched the whip tighter, preparing to swing with devastating force.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck-me-shitfuckshit<strong>OKFINE!</strong>'</em>
</p><p>Lillith caved, knowing he would not hesitate to use the weapon on her; surrendering to the unsavory order, she bent down, gingerly taking it between her jaws like an animal.</p><p>She servant ambled quickly across the room this time, fear-laced adrenaline aiding her speed, and she tried to fold her tongue to avoid touching the bone. To her displeasure, for a brief moment it did anyway, and it felt cool and smooth, almost like ceramic, as though it had been sanded down and polished for this very purpose.</p><p>
  <em>'Ew.'</em>
</p><p>She returned to him and he extended his hand out, and she obediently placed the bone in it like a retriever, and he set it down next to his shoe.</p><p>"Good girl." He said, this time with sincerity in his voice. Then he smiled, his lips slowly curling gracefully at the corners and damn it all, it <em>still</em> managed to send a fluttering like butterfly wings through her stomach.</p><p>Fuck, she hated that he could somehow still affect her in such a way, especially in her current situation. Still, she fought to prevent anything but complicity to show on her face.</p><p>He must have detected a rogue flicker of resentment, because he then bent at the waist, and reached out to her face and she winced, afraid he might hit her.</p><p>To her utter shock, he lightly stroked her cheek and hair with the back of his glove. Her lips parted in a silent gasp; It was the softest, most affectionate touch he had ever used on her, and she was fucking floored by how his nature had flipped on a dime.</p><p>He was <em>petting</em> her!</p><p>She was frozen, still wary and tense beneath the feather-light contact which was...unnatural for him. The <em>him</em> that she had come to know.</p><p>"I am pleased with your compliance so far." Demiurge said encouragingly.</p><p>And with a quivering exhale, she gradually allowed her muscles to relax, the tension slowly seeping out of them. She was tempted to lean into the softness of his gloves as he stroked her jaw, knowing fully well he may never be so gentle with her again.</p><p>Was it wrong that a small part of her wanted to enjoy it while it lasted?</p><p>
  <em>'You hate him remember? And he isn't being nice. He's doing this for some ulterior motive and you know it.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith racked her brain. Why is he being so...gentle? He was ready to have her hide just two minutes ago.</p><p>She then realized he was only doing this because he was not treating her as a <em>human</em> right now, he was treating her as an <em>animal</em>, and therefore he did not view this intimacy or affection; he must see this merely as a form of positive reinforcement for training his pet, and nothing more.</p><p>But still, in the moment, it felt nice.</p><p>Demiurge ended the fleeting moment of tenderness when he lightly patted the top of her head.</p><p>"I'll let Azazel in and so you can have some company. He will also serve as an example of obedience, as <em>guidance</em> as to what I expect."</p><p>Yes, <em>of course,</em> because she needed an <em>actual</em> dog to show her how be a good pet.</p><p><em>'Oh, fuck you.'</em> Lillith mentally huffed. Although, some warmth and a friendly face would be appreciated.</p><p>"I have matters to attend to, but will be back in a few hours." Demiurge informed her before making his way back to the exit.</p><p>
  <em>'You're leaving me chained in here? For HOURS?!'</em>
</p><p>Azazel trotted in, moving gracefully across the room and was just as beautiful and elegant as ever. He headed straight for her and licked and nuzzled her cheek in recognition. Upon closer inspection, he had grown a little and filled out more. His jet black and deep burgundy coat was glossy with health.</p><p><em>"Sitzen."</em> Demiurge pointed to the space on the floor beside her, and Azazel sat next to his servant.</p><p>What language was that? Lillith had never heard it before. She opened her mouth to ask, but then promptly shut it as she remembered the new rule.</p><p><em>"Bleiben."</em> Demiurge left the room without saying another word to his servant, and Azazel remained. Lillith glared at the doorway and almost hoped he could feel her rage.</p><p>Lillith couldn't believe this. Not only was he treating her like a dog, but what the Hell was he expecting her to do that she might find...unsavory or humiliating?</p><p>
  <em>'Shit, do I really want to ask that question?'</em>
</p><p>She looked at Azazel, and he just sat quietly; poised like an ancient Egyptian statue of a Pharaoh hound, waiting patiently, as though he was expecting his master to return shortly.</p><p>"You wouldn't happen to want to show me a way the fuck out of here right now, would you?" She asked sarcastically. He cocked his head, his sharp ears turning to catch the sounds, but her words not understood in the least.</p><p>Lillith sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"...Didn't think so."</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not going to make it...'</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lillith reminded Demiurge very much of Azazel when he was a pup, before he had been properly trained. While she had been terrified of him in the beginning, as they grew more accustomed to and more comfortable in one another's presence, she was gradually losing her fearful respect of him, just as the Doberman did. She was growing defiant, bolder, and constantly pushing his limits to see what he would let her get away with.</p><p>Despite reprimanding her with pain and intense sexual aggression, she still saw fit to test him time and time again.</p><p>She had brazenly dared to touch him, a Guardian of Nazarick, her <em>Dominant</em>, without expressed permission. It was an offense punishable by death. If the other Guardians (other than Sebas) knew she had laid a hand on him she would have been executed on the spot. He had allowed her to get away with the unpermitted physical contact when she inadvertently discovered his hypersensitive wings, as infuriating as it was to have such a vulnerability revealed, the pleasure it brought him was excruciatingly rapturous so he was unable to bring himself to stop her. When she had found him chained in the dungeon, her fearlessness had played flawlessly into his plan of showing Sebas that while he did aggressively take what he wanted from her, he did not actually rape her during their encounters. It worked so well the Butler backed off completely.</p><p>Because it worked so well to his advantage, he did allow the grave offense go unaddressed for the most part, but she not escape his wrath completely unscathed. A healing potion was necessary to prevent her from losing too much blood.</p><p>He purposefully left the door open to his crafting room when he was gathering intelligence from the prisoner, and thought if she witnessed his cruelty towards lesser beings, humans especially (to an extent, what she saw was actually rather tame compared to what he typically does), she would fall in line, or at last have a newfound fear of him. The trauma of seeing him torture and dispose of the prisoner did seem to have a effect on her, and either distraction or lack of sleep had made her forget to kneel to him and restock his bath towels. And yet she <em>still</em> touched him in certain places without permission. Truthfully, in the moment it was pleasurable, but it still was not permitted and a breach of his ultimate control. As a commander, one whose main function is to give orders (only under lord Ainz did he take them and relinquish power over of his subordinates), it was blasphemy to attempt to take it from him or cross any of his lines.</p><p>What was worse, she no longer knelt to him, the Guardian of the 7th Floor. The only ones of high enough prestige to not bow before the Commander of Defenses, a level 100 Arch Devil, were other fellow Guardians. It was a given rule that lowly humans and other inferiors should always prostrate themselves before a Guardian of Nazarick. Even Tuare, despite having Sebas' and Lord Ainz's protection, would still lower her head in respect to the demon. For his own servant to fail to abject herself to him was extreme insubordination of the highest caliber.</p><p>The entire reason he had deemed her worthy to be his personal servant was because she had fallen to her knees at the mere sight of him when they had first crossed paths. That level of fear and respect was what he saw as ideal in a servant, and what made him want to lay claim to her in the first place (in addition to spiting the Butler).</p><p>While he could just as easily kill her for her insolence and purchase a new slave, she was a gift from his Ruler; and to throw her away would be terribly disrespectful when Lord Ainz was so kind as to give her to him. Not to mention a greater amount of work would go into training a new one than it would retraining Lillith.</p><p>And he seriously doubted Lord Ainz would be too keen on allowing yet another human into the great Tomb. Demiurge found the most rewarding things in life usually did require a little extra effort, which he was willing to put towards in perfecting his slave. Azazel became his finest guard dog after putting him through Schutzhund training, which he rapidly excelled in and gained a much greater sense of discipline afterwards. He was confident that with a firm hand to guide her, just as Azazel needed, Lillith would exceed his expectations.</p><hr/><p>Eight hours passed.</p><p>EIGHT. FUCKING. HOURS.</p><p>Azazel laid across the room, looking just as bored as she was with his head resting in between his large paws.</p><p>Lillith was on her back, resting with her arms under her head as a cushion. At this point, she stopped caring and came to terms with the fact that she was naked, and would most likely stay this way for the duration of Demiurge's...<em>experiment</em>. There was nothing whatsoever in this room she could cover herself with, and she knew this was her master's intentional cruelty.</p><p>But it wasn't as cold anymore, which was a small relief. She no longer had to huddle up with Azazel to keep from shaking. Perhaps it was now mid-day or early evening?</p><p>She had tried on several occasions to take a nap just to pass the time, but could never find an even remotely comfortable position. Only once did she begin to doze out of sheer boredom, but then she was awoken by her stomach rumbling.</p><p>Lillith was growing more restless and frustrated, and she was getting hungrier as the excruciatingly stretching hours bled into one another. She guessed it had been at least eighteen to twenty four hours since she had last eaten. She honestly wasn't sure how long she had been here after being sedated by the drug. Morphine and opiates of similar class can easily knock a person out for several hours. And Demiurge had carelessly given her a larger dose than she was accustomed to, so there was no way of knowing how long she had been out.</p><p>She decided she needed to put something in her stomach, even if it was just the rest of the water. As soon as Demiurge had left the room, she had run over to the bowl and scooped up handfuls of water out to drink until her throat was soothed. The prisoner moved over to the water bowl, loudly dragging the heavy chains with her. Azazel's head popped up at the metallic racket.</p><p>She scooped up and slurped handful after handful, and once she could trawl no more without it running through her fingers before bringing it to her lips, she then tried to pick up the bowl to drink the rest from it, but it was somehow sealed to the floor.</p><p>"You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me." She groaned, realizing it had too slick of curved edges for secure purchase, and therefore she could not safely pry it off the ground without the risk of spilling everything.</p><p>Seeing as how she had no other option, she leaned down on all fours, her nipples brushing the rough surface of the floor and she lapped up the remaining water like a dog.</p><p>
  <em>'That asshole ... I bet he's somehow watching right now and having a good laugh.' </em>
</p><p>Azazel padded over from across the room, his nails clicking on the floor and then came around to the other side of the bowl and took a drink as well.</p><p><em>'Shit.'  </em>She couldn't help but feel guilty for drinking most of it without considering the dog might want some too, so she resigned to letting him polish it off.</p><p>She could only hope her Master would give them more when he got back.</p><p>Speaking of which, shouldn't Demiurge have come back by now? Where could he have gone or be doing that was taking him so long?</p><p>
  <em>'Why should I care where he is or what he is doing? He's being so cruel. I know I pissed him off, but doesn't this punishment seem like a bit much?' </em>
</p><p>Was this what it was like being a dog? Waiting for hours on end and hoping for the master you worship, no matter how cruel he is, to return?</p><p>Lillith tried to lose herself in her thoughts to pass the time; she even tried to recall who she was before she was imprisoned in the brothel-who her parents were, where she had lived- but the pain in her knees and other joints kept snapping her out of it.</p><p>She wondered what she would be doing if there weren't four walls enclosing her, if she were back in Nazarick. She likely be dusting or cooking, or talking with Tuare.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit. Tuare.'</em>
</p><p>Now that she thought about it, Tuare was probably worried sick about her. The last time she saw her was when she admitted that she witnessed Demiurge torture and kill the prisoner, and yelled "I forgot something!" and fled from the kitchen.</p><p>Her friend must be convinced at this point that Demiurge imprisoned or possibly killed her for failing to finish her daily tasks.</p><p>Maybe she would tell Sebas and they would come looking for her. Someone had to see Demiurge leave with her unconscious body, right? He couldn't have just walked out-</p><p>
  <em>'Magic. FUCKING MAGIC. He's too smart to do something so foolish as to walk out the front door with your limp ass draped over his shoulder. He had to have used a spell or portal.'</em>
</p><p>No one saw anything. The odds of this being cut short was astronomical to none.</p><p>A groan of despair tore from her chest.</p><p>
  <em>'This is going to be a long 72 hours.'</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>****While Lillith was still unconscious****</strong> </em>
</p><p>"I scent a female on you." Malphas purred in Demiurge's ear. "Smells good...sweet. Another new pet, I presume?"</p><p>Demiurge chuckled, and he traced the long curve of his predecessor's ear with his tongue, and snared a ring of gold between his teeth, and gave a light tug. "Is that <em>jealousy</em> I hear in your voice, brother?"</p><p>It had been three months since he had visited his predecessor, or as they typically called one another, his brother. While they were not genetically related, their appearances would strongly suggest otherwise.</p><p>Malphas, the prototype for the 7th Floor Guardian looked very much like Demiurge, as he possessed impish, angular features and also an armor plated, spiked tail. His jet black mane fell a little further than shoulder length, and was slicked back in the same manner Demiurge tamed his. Both of his long, sharp ears were adorned with several golden rings and cuffs. He did not wear spectacles as his younger brother did, but he shared the same trait of crystalline eyes, and the finely cut facets reflected several different shades of blue; azure, indigo, cerulean, cobalt, and ultramarine. His eyes held the chilling color palette of Arctic glaciers beneath the midnight sky.</p><p>It was the feature Demiurge found most mesmerizing about him.</p><p>Malphas grasped his throat and slid into him, hot and hard, forcing a broken moan from his lungs. Demiurge's tail sought out and coiled around his own, like a silvery serpent wrapping around its mate.</p><p>And oh, how Demiurge loved being dominated by him. He was a marvelous example of an Alpha male. Malphas was broader than he, and towered over him at six foot six. After a heated argument which inevitably turned physical (thanks to the both of them having Alpha complexes), the older Devil proved he could easily kick his ass, which both aroused <em>and</em> infuriated him. Malphas was raw, fiery power and immeasurable brute strength, and when they were first introduced he absolutely wanted a taste. But once he had it, it was never enough. He <em>always</em> had to have more.</p><p>"I'm hardly the jealous type." Malphas said with haughty confidence, his voice rich and dark like black velvet and roughly nipped his ear in return, earning a gasp from the shorter demon who then threaded his fingers through his silken locks. "I know you can never get enough of me, or you wouldn't even be here right now."</p><p>"True. She has shown promise though, despite her defiant streak. I have her chained and locked in the basement at the ranch right now, but she's out cold. I fear I may have <em>slightly</em> miscalculated the dosage I gave her." Demiurge admitted with a somewhat abashed smirk. "I thought I had broken her, but it seems she is somehow losing her fear of me again. At this point, I honestly do not know whether to be more irritated or impressed."</p><p>"You chained her in the basement? <em>Shit</em>, Demiurge, could you be more fucking cruel?"</p><p>Demiurge's reply was conniving narrow of the eyes, and an unnervingly psychotic grin that split his cheeks open.</p><p>Of course he could.</p><p>This would make his brother's 9th attempt (that Malphas knew of) at keeping a human pet. If the females he kept didn't attempt to escape or commit suicide, he would 'reprimand' them for one offense or another, and mortally wounded them with his superior strength.</p><p>Or so he <em>said.</em> Malphas often wondered if he were killing them simply for sport.</p><p>Although Malphas did not allow it show too much, it did bother him quite a bit.</p><p>Before Ulbert had given him a new function, he had been just as evil, merciless, and prone to lethal violence as his brother. But he was a prototype; a rough-draft before the masterpiece. All that made him the Devil he was had been copied and forged into a sharper, sleeker, and more streamlined design that was Demiurge.</p><p>As for him?</p><p>He was assigned to run the Bicorn stables in the Royal Capital. But for this job, he had to be stripped down and rebuilt. He needed to have more <em>humanity</em> for this, a heart if he were to keep living creatures which needed care and understanding, especially if they were to be trained and tended to on a daily basis.</p><p>He strove to please his creator, even after he felt cast aside, and excelled in breeding and isolating superior genes, and quickly became the country's most prestigious Bicorn breeder. Royalty, adventurers, warriors and racers from all over Yggdrasil have purchased his thoroughbred and expertly trained beasts. His were the most sought after for speed and power, and not only has it has made him wealthy, it earned him the prestigious title of Lord of Steeds. Even Ainz Ooal Gown owns his beasts for battle purposes.</p><p>While Malphas exceeded in his new role, he had complicated feelings as to how it all panned out. He couldn't help but feel that he had been gutted and rewired only to be thrown away <em>after</em> being demoted and then left behind by his creator. Although in the end, Ulbert had abandoned them both.</p><p>It was like insult to injury and then being shit on, and to top it off, he was tossed into a fucking trench to DIE.</p><p>But his brother did not abandon him. Demiurge was...was his evil, cruel,<em> monster</em> of a brother who was him in so many ways, and yet his polar opposite; he took his fucking job and his Floor but still never said no when he needed him. Demiurge was the embodiment of the<em> home </em>that he no longer had. He was always there, yet he was miles away.</p><p>He was all that had inadvertently shattered him and also held him together.</p><p>Malphas loved him in a way that Demiurge could never love him back.</p><p>And it broke the heart he was forced to have.</p><p>But that was not to say Demiurge didn't care for him; he cared for Malphas more than he did anyone.</p><p>"Forget that I asked that question. But do try <em>not</em> to kill this one." Malphas sighed in exasperation. "They will never learn to please you if you <em>slaughter </em>them before they have a chance to even try."</p><p>The larger Arch Devil rolled his hips into his, as though trying to drive his point in, and Demiurge swore and drug his talons down his well-muscled back, leaving deep, bleeding grooves. Malphas arched and hissed at the sweet, stinging pain.</p><p>"When did you become so fucking moral?" Demiurge scoffed.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> when," Malphas spat acidly at him with an icy glare, then suddenly withdrew and flipped him onto his stomach. He yanked his steel-plated tail upwards, earning a feline-like hiss from the smaller demon before plunging back into him punishingly hard with a visceral groan.</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em> Malphas!" Demiurge ground his teeth and whimpered at the painfully pleasurable stretch, raking his claws over the sheets, shredding them.</p><p>It had been nearly two years, but his predecessor was still understandably a bit sore about being replaced.</p><p>"...my job now is to keep things <em>alive</em>, not kill them for fun. And as I told you before, positive reinforcement is the best teacher. Why not apply the same methods you used to train Azazel to <em>her?</em> Both humans and dogs respond well to positive reinforcement. Trust me, I've been training equines to obey commands long before you even considered keeping humans as pets. It would be wise to take my advice if you don't want to start over <em>again</em>."</p><p>As much as Demiurge didn't like being told what to do (at least when it came from anyone other than Lord Ainz), he knew Malphas was probably right. Not once had he given him poor advice.</p><p>"Fine." Demiurge huffed.</p><p>"<em>What</em> was that?" Malphas snarled and pulled his brother's hair ruthlessly, and Demiurge bared his fangs in pain. But worst of all, he had stopped moving.</p><p>If there was one thing Malphas didn't stand for, it was his brother's sharp tongue and attitude being directed at him. He was rather placid for a Devil (outside of the bedroom, anyways), thanks to Ulbert tweaking his programming when he had assigned him his new function, but when his temper flared Demiurge knew to stand clear of his path.</p><p>His brother's strength rivaled Albedo's, and Demiurge was positive he could kick her ass, too.</p><p>"Yes<em>, </em>brother." Demiurge grudgingly apologized. "Forgive me."</p><p>"That's more like it." Malphas chided, and then continued to leisurely thrust, teasing him.</p><p>As a demon who thrives on sexual aggression, Demiurge hated when Malphas took it slow with him. He liked to be fucked as hard and savagely as possible, and only Malphas could give it to him as he so needed. The elder demon would rapidly reduce him to a whining, pleading puddle IF he was well behaved.</p><p>"Please..." The younger Devil whined. The shallow thrusts Malphas was tormenting him with were almost excruciating. He desperately needed something crueler, more violent.</p><p>"Are you going to do as I say?" Malphas pressed him.</p><p>"Yes," Demiurge said, and withheld the sarcasm he desperately wanted to lace the word with.</p><p>"Yes..?" Malphas once more came to a grinding halt, and Demiurge wanted to scream in frustration. But he knew better; his brother was the definition of complete control- the only time he had power over Malphas was when Malphas LET him have it.</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." Demiurge caved and begrudgingly addressed him by his designation; the Commander of Defenses would obey as long as Malphas didn't stop, and gave him something more aggressive.</p><p>So, yes, he decided he would give this positive reinforcement to his pet and see if it did yield the desired results. He had nothing to lose at this point. His merciless methods did not seem to be working as effectively on his servant anyway, and she was becoming desensitized. Truthfully, he had expected her to have died already.</p><p>But that didn't mean he would not still employ them at his leisure. He intended to train her with both.</p><p>"Good. I promise you will see improvement." The Dominant Devil planted gentle kisses along the side of his neck as Demiurge grumbled, and Malphas just chuckled, knowing how much humanistic shows of affection irritated the absolute Hell out of him. "Oh, stop fussing. Now, do you want it hard or slow?"</p><p>Malphas knew he didn't have to ask; he just wanted to hear Demiurge <em>say it</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"Hard."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone likes it so far! Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism, as long as you aren't an ass about it.</p><p>Visit my Tumblr for updates for this story! There you can see snippets from upcoming chapters, fanart, etc. https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ART INSIDE: Intermission: The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place before the shutdown of YYgdrasil, just after Demiurge's creation.</p><p>After learning of Demiurge's true purpose and his replacement as Guardian of the 7th Floor, Malphas and his brother have heated words with one another which ends in a rather physical altercation.</p><p>Behold. I give you gratuitous amounts of both written and drawn demon porn. X3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I know before the shutdown of Yggdrasil the whole touching in a sexual nature thing was a no-no, but this is why it's fanfiction and just for fun. And I know I was a fucking tease when I wrote the first scene with Malphas and Demiurge. So here's a fun smutty chapter with the hard demon-dicking-down that we all need.</p><p>The next chapter will continue with the rest of of the story. This was just to show how Demiurge and Malphas began their relationship.</p><p>I give you nearly 9,000 words and a full comic strip of PURE NASTY.  &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> ****TWO YEARS AGO****</strong>
</p><p>Demiurge cast a scarlet and gold ball of fire and hit the target from 30 yards away, dead-center in the head. The human shaped dummy burned into ash instantly and crumbled.</p><p>"Well done! I'm most pleased with your performance, Demiurge." Ulbert said with pride.</p><p>"Thank you, my Lord." Demiurge bowed at the waist to his master.</p><p>Ulbert, Demiurge and Malphas were gathered in Nazarick's amphitheater, practicing target strikes.</p><p>The creator of the Seventh Floor Guardians resembled an anthropomorphic gray goat. Nestled between his wickedly curved horns was a beau hat adorned with steampunk trinkets. He was sharply dressed in a black suit and scarlet velvet cape, with a large crimson rose pinned on his left shoulder. The right side of his face was shielded with a golden mask, resembling that of a plague doctor's.</p><p>His newest creation was performing perfectly. Ulbert had finally completed his redesign for the 7th Floor Guardian. This was the final round of tests before passing the torch from his rough-draft, Malphas, to Demiurge.</p><p>All of the traits that made Malphas the perfect Devil he was had been copied and forged into Demiurge's design, and so far, so good.</p><p>He hit every target with acute precision. He passed each psychological exercise with flying colors, and was remarkably intelligent. He was, dare Ulbert say, flawless.</p><p>Malphas was the Guardian of the 7th Floor prototype, and while there was nothing wrong with him, Ulbert was ever the perfectionist when it came to his creations, and still wasn't quite satisfied with his final product. Malphas was indeed beautiful, intelligent, evil, and aggressive. He was the ideal man-stopper; a tank of power. There was no way in Hell anyone would break through to the Seventh Floor on his watch. But Ulbert didn't think his appearance said "Devil." Demon, yes, but not Devil.</p><p>So he created the cold and calculating Demiurge, who embodied his vision to a T.</p><p>"Your turn, Malphas." Ulbert turned to him.</p><p>Malphas' ebony claws erupted into flames, and he curled his fingers into a fist until a ball of fire formed in his palm. He hurled the burning orb and while he struck the target over the heart, and it certainly would have been fatal, it was not a head-shot. It effective, but was not the perfection he believed his master strives for.</p><p>"Damn it!" He growled through clenched fangs and his tail whipped in anger. "Please, forgive my failure, Master."</p><p>"It was hardly failure, Malphas; as it was still an excellent strike. Is everything alright?" Ulbert asked. Malphas never missed a head-shot. "You seem rather distracted today."</p><p>
  <em>'No shit.'</em>
</p><p>"I'm fine, Master. Just a little unbalanced at the moment, I suppose." He muttered as his face pinched slightly as he fought the urge to scowl and tucked a loose strand of his shoulder-length hair behind his sharp ear, his tail flicking in agitation.</p><p>Malphas wasn't ignorant; he knew what was going on. He was being tested against his replacement, his younger brother; and to make it worse, he was so unnerved by this fact that it was affecting his performance, and ultimately making him look inferior.</p><p>"Why don't you take a short break before we get back to it? Clear your head for a few minutes?" Ulbert suggested, seeing the frustration etched on his face.</p><p>"Alright." The demon said simply. He sauntered away and exited the amphitheater.</p><p>Demiurge watched him leave, and he knew what his brother felt right now must be nothing short of distraught. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. While there was no real animosity between them because this was their creator's decision, it still felt uncomfortably awkward.</p><p>Like he was stealing from Malphas.</p><p>"He just needs some time. I'm sure he is still unsettled by the news of his replacement." Ulbert said to Demiurge.</p><p>"Poor Malphas...may I request that we have a few minutes alone? I wish to check on him." Demiurge asked.</p><p>Ulbert nodded in agreement, and his brother followed his trail and left the arena.</p><p>He found Malphas in Ulbert's crafting room, moping on a work bench. His posture was slumped, his gaze listless but his handsome features were hardened with the same mask Demiurge wore to conceal the emotions he pretended not to have.</p><p>"I'm sorry, brother. I know this must be hard for you." Demiurge said, and there was a hint of emotion in his usually stoic voice; a rare exposure of his feelings, but it went unnoticed.</p><p>"You <em>couldn't</em> know. You have never been replaced, as you were created for that specific purpose." Malphas said quietly, but whether it was intentional or not, there was poison lacing his words. "To replace ME."</p><p>Demiurge's brow furrowed and he adjusted his spectacles, but he maintained his resolve. Malphas was understandably upset.</p><p>"Perhaps not. But I came here to try to help ease your frustration. Don't be-"</p><p>"Be what? Angry that I wasn't good enough to please our creator? That when we are not satisfactory we become disposable?" Malphas snapped.</p><p>"What the supreme ones choose to do with us is just that; their choice. We can only perform to the best of our ability and hope it is to their satisfaction." Demiurge said replied rather callously.</p><p>"...I just wasn't good enough. I-I tried, but it wasn't enough." Malphas said, his voice shaking, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.</p><p>He was a <em>failure</em>. So much must be wrong with him; he must be so inadequate, so imperfect, that his Master had to copy and forge a new version, a better version of himself.</p><p>"For this job, perhaps not, but for another, I'm sure you are." Demiurge said reassuringly.</p><p>It was meant to be comforting, as he was positive his brother would certainly be given another function in which he can excel at and even find rewarding, but Malphas heard it differently, and took it the wrong way. He heard it as 'You weren't good enough to guard the 7th Floor, so Ulbert will simply put you somewhere else.'</p><p>Malphas glared incredulously at him, his sapphire gaze pure ice. Those words as he had taken them had cut him deep. He felt many things he had never in his existence experienced before; fear, uncertainty, inadequacy. And he didn't know how to process these alien emotions. So he responded with the only way he knew how; rage.</p><p>"Fuck you, Demiurge." Malphas growled in a tone so dark it was chilling, and rose from the bench. At six foot six, he towered over his brother; his lip curled in a wolfish snarl to expose his fangs in a threat display.</p><p><em>'Seriously?'</em> Demiurge had tried to be understanding and sympathetic; emotions which were uncharacteristic for him and that he would normally choose to ignore in favor of familiar cruelty and hatred. When it came to his brother, however, he chose to acknowledge such humanistic feelings out of respect for him. But at this point, he was flat-out insulted.</p><p>"What, are you going to fight me now? Good luck, brother." Demiurge scoffed.</p><p>Demiurge knew Malphas could probably kick his ass, but he called his bluff as he did not believe he would dare to physically quarrel him with their Master in the vicinity.</p><p>Before Demiurge could react, Malphas grabbed a handful of his collar and slammed him into the wall with a vehement snarl. The impact was harder than what his younger brother was expecting, and he grunted at the force, momentarily winded. Malphas was genuinely enraged, and at the moment could not have cared less that Ulbert was nearby.</p><p>Demiurge wasn't completely surprised things took a violent turn; demons such as themselves were naturally prone to physical aggression, and many verbal altercations resulted in and were resolved by non-lethal fights. And to only exacerbate the situation, they both also possessed severe tempers and were of Alpha designation, so neither was going to back down in this situation.</p><p>Demiurge was done holding back.</p><p>"Fuck me?!" A far cry from his usual outward appearance of either sarcastic amusement or cold calculation, Demiurge when angry or distressed was pure, raw emotion. He just didn't show it easily. "Fuck you, Malphas!"</p><p>Demiurge slashed at him with his talons in retaliation, cutting gashes straight through his violet pinstriped tailcoat and dress shirt, leaving deep, bleeding gashes in his chest. Malphas hissed in pain and hurled him across the room.</p><p>Demiurge twisted in midair and landed on his feet with feline grace. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he charged at him with inhumanly fast speed, but Malphas was ready for him. Malphas ducked and caught his legs before he could land another strike, and rolled them both to the floor, landing with himself on top of him. Despite Demiurge's speed, he had yet to be thoroughly trained in hand-to-hand combat and Malphas was taller, heavier, and more experienced, giving him an overall edge in grappling. He straddled him and gathered his wrists, pinning them on either side of his head, immobilizing him completely.</p><p>Demiurge was panting heavily as his brother's weight compressed his rib cage and lungs, and he experimentally strained against his grasp in vain. As he had guessed, his older brother greatly outmatched him in physical strength, and Malphas tightened his grip and forced him flat down. A low, animalistic warning growl rumbled through his chest.</p><p>Demiurge took a moment to regard their position...and looking up at his brother who had fiery rage in his eyes and his arduous breath seething through his ivory fangs, bearing down over him like a lion ready to rip his throat out, the smaller demon couldn't help but see him as dominant. Forceful and merciless, like himself. Through the rips he left in his clothes, Demiurge saw the hard planes of muscle of his heaving chest. His long, raven hair was tousled and hung wildly around his face, making him look downright feral.</p><p>This was where his primal, demonic instincts took over; Demiurge's long ears flattened back submissively, and his tail sought out and corkscrewed around his older brother's like a steel serpent embracing its long lost mate.</p><p>Malphas' eyes widened as the sharp tang of arousal flooded his senses, and he was even more stunned that it was emanating from the smaller demon beneath him, who he had been prepared to rip open mere moments ago. He watched in stunned confusion as a pretty pink blush blossomed on the sharp edges of Demiurge's cheekbones, and then it dawned on him what was actually happening.</p><p>His brother was turned on.</p><p>Malphas suddenly had a recollection of the time he had walked in on his younger brother in the hot spring baths. It was shortly after they had met for the first time, before Ulbert revealed the true purpose of his creation. As soon as Malphas realized what was actually happening, he had quietly left, and Demiurge was none the wiser.</p><p>
  <strong> ****Flashback****</strong>
</p><p>Malphas wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to Nazarick's hot spring baths, his steel-plated tail swaying elegantly behind him. His long hair already began to plaster itself to his face, neck and shoulders from the intense heat, and he felt sweat trickling down the thick tendons of his neck. Demiurge had magically cranked up the temperature to an Arch Devil's comfort level of a scalding 130 degrees, creating an overwhelming amount of steam. It looked as though wispy clouds had sank from the heavens to settle over the area. Even the stone pathway was pleasantly heated beneath his feet; but for a mortal it would have been the equivalent of walking on hot coals.</p><p>As Malphas approached the spring, he saw that his brother had already made himself at home; he was reclined against the slippery rocks rimming the edge of the steaming pool, his eyes closed and his lips parted in tranquil bliss. Like himself, Demiurge was nude, and had even removed his spectacles. Malphas' eyes traveled down the carved musculature of his outstretched arm that rested along the rocks as though relaxing, his gaze falling around the shadow cast upon his clavicle and the broad expanse of his smooth chest and the taut definition of his abdomen.</p><p>
  <em>'Magnificent...Ulbert has really outdone himself.'</em>
</p><p>Malphas had been about to greet him, but then he decided he wanted to admire him a little longer before he made his presence known. He knew he was gawking, but he simply couldn't help himself. Demiurge was quite beautifully sculpted. He watched droplets of water roll down the valleys of his washboard abdomen. Malphas had always thought he was handsome, but seeing him unclothed revealed he was nothing short of sexy.</p><p>The Incubus in him couldn't help but to want a piece of that.</p><p>But then a movement caused him to notice that his right arm was not extended as the left was, but under the water. Said arm shifted again, repeatedly, as though he were adjusting himself. The older demon briefly glanced back to his face to see a concentration crease form on Demiurge's brow, and his lip curling. A breathy moan left his lips, and Malphas slowed his steps to a halt, about twenty feet away.</p><p>With a more vigorous pump of his arm, the younger demon inhaled sharply, and his entire body jerked as if shocked. With the thick steam drenching the air, it dampened their sense of smell, so Malphas could not detect the heavy scent of arousal pouring from his brother, and Demiurge did not notice Malphas' presence. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to determine what was happening as Demiurge arched in ecstasy, causing his sleek, glistening muscles to flex, his eyes screwing shut even tighter and he bared his fangs as he neared his release.</p><p>Despite the water being waist-deep and not being able to see him grip himself, Malphas felt his face grow heated at the sight unfolding. He imagined how hard Demiurge's cock must be, wondered the size and shape of the weapon he wielded, what his brother was fantasizing about as he pleasured himself. The older Arch Devil felt his own member was rapidly swelling beneath the towel loosely wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Malphas raptly watched in awe as Demiurge's chiseled chest heaved as he drew strenuous breaths, and for a brief and frightening moment, he saw his brother's eyes open, and he feared he had been caught. But then those mesmerizing diamond eyes rolled back into his skull, his lips parting further with each gust of breath. Demiurge arched and bucked into his hand, causing the head of his cock to breach the water as he spurt in several high arcs. Malphas' breath hitched as a gasping moan of rapture left his brother's mouth while he came all over his own face and front. He licked his lips, tasting the splattered droplets of himself that now painted his face, a low rumble of satisfaction rolling through his chest as he continued to spray.</p><p>The older Arch Devil swallowed thickly and slipped away as quietly as possible. The towel around his waist was no longer secure as it was severely tented outward by his own painfully hard erection, a damp spot growing on the apex at an alarming rate. And what he heard behind him as he silently retreated made his heart stop. Demiurge moaned again as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm, and while Malphas could not be one hundred percent positive, it sounded like his name was carried on the shuddering cry. But with the many cascading waterfalls around the springs, he could not be absolutely certain.</p><p>The second he was back in the changing room Malphas grasped his weeping member, and a heavy stream of pre-ejaculate poured out of the slit, pooling on to the floor. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on, teetering on the edge of bursting from what he had just witnessed.</p><p>But <em>fuck,</em> that was beyond hot. The look on Demiurge's face; the noises he made...and when he came on his own face and then<em> licked it </em>off of his lips...after just five strokes Malphas violently exploded all over himself.</p><p>What he wouldn't do to hear those beautiful, desperate sounds again.</p>
<hr/><p>He had pushed that memory into the back of his mind and dismissed it until now.</p><p>As unexpected the turn this situation had taken was, Malphas did not dismiss the advantage this gave him over his brother. Now was his chance. He could be cruel. He could tease and torment him. He could probably even fuck him senseless. Or maybe all of the above. They weren't related by blood after all, they were artificially created by a Supreme Being.</p><p>So why not have a little fun?</p><p>He leaned further down, lowering his face to his, a predatory leer sharpening his features.</p><p>"You look a little flushed, brother. Is something wrong?" He teased.</p><p>Malphas witnessed the panic growing in his gaze as Demiurge's normally nimble mind scrambled to come up with a plausible explanation.</p><p>"I-I'm <em>pissed off</em>, that's what is wrong! I tried to comfort you, and you threw it back in my face!" He spat, the adorable pink blush still glowing on his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, that isn't all..." Malphas implied, and tilted his head back, breathing deeply. "You smell..." He cocked an eyebrow. "<em>different</em>."</p><p>Before he could answer, Malphas moved to lay almost flat against him and drug his tongue up the side of his face in a hot, lecherous lick.</p><p>Demiurge gasped, and a breathy, almost feminine whimper left his throat before he could choke it back down.</p><p>That sound on his lips...<em>Fuck,</em> that sound on his lips...how it sparked a fire of desire within the larger Arch Devil, and his member began to throb and swell in response.</p><p>Now that he really looked at him, especially in this way, Malphas concluded Demiurge was beautiful. Yes, that was the right word, as handsome is too rough a word for his glittering diamond eyes, sunkissed skin and glossy black hair. Words like sexy or appealing were too immediate and were too ephemeral for an eternal creature like his brother. His regally angular face was exquisite, but his form was adorned with lethal features, such as Draconian wings, curved talons, a spiked tail and sharp fangs. He was a beautiful creature; a deadly one.</p><p>He was perfection.</p><p>"But what I can't determine...is whether you smell like <em>prey</em>...or a <em>potential mate</em>." Malphas hissed, his carnivorous grin spreading until it showed his fangs.</p><p>Even if he couldn't be top dog before Ulbert, there was nothing to stop him from taking over that position here and now. He needed something that he could seize control of in order to regain his confidence, and in this case, he would make that his younger brother. If Demiurge was going to be taking his job, Malphas decided he would taking <em>HIM</em>.</p><p>"So, it seems I'm torn between wanting to devour...and wanting to dominate you." Malphas murmured huskily.</p><p>Demiurge's heart was pounding a mile a minute. His older brother was extremely attractive, he would not deny that; but he himself was Dominant by nature, yet something about Malphas aggressively holding him down completely flipped something in him, turned him into a full-blown submissive; he had gone from an Alpha to Omega in mere seconds.</p><p>Malphas' eyes were like blue flame, laughing and fire bright as he had him pinned beneath him. He suddenly lowered his head and sank his teeth into the thick tendons of Demiurge's neck in a firm but gentle bite, and the younger demon couldn't have stopped the inarticulate whine of submission from leaving his throat even if he had tried. The heat of his mouth sent a shiver down his spine, and he involuntarily arched against him.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," He groaned.</p><p>"You like being held down, don't you?" Malphas remarked with a chuckle, and then rolled his hips against his, pressing the hard column of his cock against him.</p><p>Demiurge cursed and writhed in place as he felt the stiff ridge pressing into his inner thigh. His heart skipped a beat, knowing what it was and where this was leading.</p><p>"Does it <em>thrill</em> you to know how helpless you are beneath me? How much stronger I am than you, how easily I could take whatever I please?" He rumbled in his ear.</p><p>"Yes..." Demiurge hissed in admission. Everything he said was true, and he felt himself hardening rapidly in response.</p><p>Malphas released his wrists to tear the smaller demon's suit jacket and shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions. To his surprise Demiurge did not take the opportunity to fight back or try to wriggle away; he was truly willing and submissive to him. He remained obediently in place and only watched him with growing and heated interest, his crystalline eyes even glassier than normal with lust.</p><p>Malphas peeled open the silk white fabric to reveal his flawlessly carved and magnificent physique; ivory skin, taut pectorals and a wonderfully toned obliques. Demiurge watched powerlessly as he trailed his hands over the firm expanse of his chest, his breath hitching in his throat as they slipped lower to feather-lightly trace the shallow valleys of his chiseled abdomen. The hard muscles twitched under his clawed fingers which finally came to rest on his belt. He deftly unfastened it and unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, and the younger demon's cock sprang out, already thick and heavy with desire.</p><p>Malphas was admittedly impressed. While the length was only a little more than average, just shy of seven inches, the circumference of his girth was nothing short of staggering; he knew if he were to wrap his hand around it, his fingers would barely meet. Just to test that theory, he dared to do just that and proved it to himself, stealing a shuddering moan from Demiurge's throat. The younger Devil's breath grew light and feathered as Malphas stroked him in agonizingly slow movements. It was the strangest thing, this foreign hand, so much like his own, smoothing over the length of his cock—and yet, it was somehow the best thing Demiurge had ever felt. Demiurge's scent flushed his senses, and it was absolutely intoxicating; it was a dark, sweetly spiced aroma, somehow reminiscent of both of autumn leaves and summer wildfire that lay over top of a strong, fertile musk. As both an Alpha and an especially dominant Devil, Malphas was more inclined to be on the receiving end of oral. Now, however, he imagined what sounds he would make fall from Demiurge's lips under the torture of his tongue. It was far too tempting to resist; he wanted to taste him.</p><p>Malphas then crawled backwards and lowered himself between Demiurge's legs, his head dropping to flick his tongue over the silken head. Demiurge's hands flew downward to weave into his brother's hair, a broken gasp fleeing his lips as Malphas' tongue danced around his tip. When his lips sealed around him and he began to suck, it was all he could do not to explode in his mouth then and there.</p><p>Malphas slid up and down his length teasingly slow, tortuously fucking him with his mouth and taking him deeply into the warm wet of his throat.</p><p>Demiurge's eyes rolled in his head, his fingers curled and pulled Malphas' hair unforgivably as he fought with every ounce of strength he had not to burst.</p><p>"Fuck...I'm going to come if you keep that up..." Demiurge warned, feeling his sac draw up alarmingly fast. Malphas let out a pleased hum, which made Demiurge grit his teeth. The elder Devil relented in the end, not wanting their fun to end prematurely.</p><p>"Do you know what I would like to do?" Malphas proposed, relishing the feel of the blunt heat in his grasp.</p><p>"W-what?" Demiurge was so hard, he was nearly beyond words.</p><p>"I want to tie you up." The older Devil's gaze and voice darkened ominously.</p><p>Malphas tried to steady his breath and quickly messaged Ulbert and requested to delay their training for half an hour, and their master mercifully agreed, still under the impression that he needed some extra time to come to terms with his replacement.</p><p>Having successfully bought them more time, the older demon got to his feet and pulled his brother up with him, and then pushed him into the wall.</p><p><strong><em>"Iron Bonds."</em></strong> Malphas waved his and neon wheels of magenta light rimmed with ancient runes materialized and rotated before his younger brother, and suddenly his arms and legs and arms were bound in iron manacles and chains.</p><p>"I didn't say that I <em>agree</em> to being tied up!" Demiurge growled. He strained against the magically enforced steel, testing its strength, and it held fast. Had they been mortal made, his inhuman strength would have shattered them immediately.</p><p>"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." Malphas grinned carnivorously and leaned over his helpless brother, his tongue curling over his fang as he slowly ran is hands up the smaller demon's sides, feeling the hard muscle beneath his skin.</p><p>Demiurge huffed through his nose, but relented.</p><p>"You're <em>beautiful,</em> brother..." Malphas murmured, as he admired his magnificently carved form. His flesh was feverishly heated beneath his fingers.</p><p>Demiurge's breath came short and quick through his nose as the vulnerability of his state became more and more apparent. Malphas crushed him into the wall with his own body and then claimed Demiurge's lips with his own, his tongue sieging his mouth with brutal savagery. The smaller demon moaned into his predecessor's mouth, and he felt himself throb. Malphas tasted of dark chocolate, scorched cinnamon and <em>power.</em> He couldn't resist sucking on his tongue.</p><p>Malphas' hands slid up his waist, up to his chest and brushed his thumbs over Demiurge's nipples. The younger demon broke the kiss to gasp, his jaw trembling as he exhaled a shaky sigh, as the contact with the mildly sensitive buds sent a light ripple of pleasure straight to his cock.</p><p>"Shit..." Demiurge grumbled as Malphas found one of his lesser weaknesses.</p><p>"<em>Mmmm</em>...I can see that you like that." Malphas hummed in contemplation. "But that isn't your <em>favorite</em>, now is it?"</p><p>The older Devil's hands wandered, exploring his younger brother's body, attempting to locate and map his greatest vulnerabilities. His fingers ran up and over his shoulders, and he saw Demiurge tense and stiffen as they trailed up his neck, his claws grazing his tender flesh.</p><p>"Ah...so we're not so different after all." Malphas said haughtily, discovering that they both shared sensitive throats, and as he neared his brother's jawline and heard him hiss through his teeth...he learned he had especially tender ears as well, just like himself.</p><p>Malphas leaned forward and drug his tongue up the curve of his neck, earning an low moan. He moved higher up to nip the spot just below his ear, and Demiurge gasped loudly. His cock pulsed, and a bead of precum swelled from the slit.</p><p>The taller demon drew his earlobe into mouth and sucked, pulling a shuddering cry from Demiurge's lungs as he involuntarily bucked against him. A violent bolt of pleasure shot through his spine.</p><p>All demons knew that this was not an area to tease unless you had a <em>genuine</em> intention to fuck, like an unwritten but effectively binding promise. They were equally as sensitive as their wings, and both parts shared just as many nerve endings as their reproductive organs. This was really happening. Malphas was going to fuck him.</p><p>"<em>This</em> does it for you, doesn't it?" Malphas whispered, teasing it with his teeth.</p><p>Demiurge's eyes rolled back and his tail curled tightly in ecstasy, the gleaming head of his member drooling heavily now.</p><p>"Yes, you<em> love</em> this..." He purred with a smirk. "you're <em>dripping</em> for me."</p><p>Demiurge groaned throatily in response; now excruciatingly hard, and every salacious remark out of his mouth made him ache with desire. Hell yes, he loved it. He desperately needed Malphas to touch his cock, but he didn't dare give him the satisfaction of hearing him beg.</p><p>Malphas lashed the sharp, elegant ridge of his brother's ear with his hot tongue, and Demiurge almost spurt, his talons digging into his palms. He bared his fangs, fighting the urge to plead for more. His tail thrashed wildly behind him.</p><p>"You must be rather pent up." Malphas grinned sharply, looking down to see the long strand of precum oozing from his organ. It pulsed with his racing heart, and Demiurge blushed to his ears.</p><p>"I <em>am.</em>" He admitted and swallowed thickly, hoping it would encourage Malphas to stroke him. On the edge, it would take only the briefest contact for him to erupt.</p><p>Malphas rolled a thumb over one of his nipples again, knowing fully well what his brother needed, but cruelly denied him anyways. A frustrated growl left Demiurge's chest, and the smug bastard chuckled darkly. To only add to his distress, he turned and began to step away from him, leaving him suspended and aching.</p><p>"<em>Wait,</em>" the word was breathed out on an involuntary exhale of desperation.</p><p> Malphas' eye's narrowed, almost as though he were disappointed by how quickly his brother's resolve had crumbled, but then his perfectly molded lips peeled back in a sinister smile.</p><p>He wasn't disappointed as Demiurge first feared; he was <em>thrilled</em> to witness just how easily he could bring the younger demon to his knees.</p><p>"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Malphas tucked a long strand of hair behind his sharp ear mockingly. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."</p><p>Demiurge's jaw clenched, as did his fists. His talons dug into his palms until they bled.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>Malphas glided back towards him, his body mere inches from his brother's own. He turned his head so his ear was in front of Demiurge's mouth.</p><p>"Did you say something, brother?" Malphas asked. Demiurge lunged at him with a vehement snarl but the magically enforced iron at his wrists held fast. He didn't flinch in the least, as Malphas had placed himself precisely out of reach. He merely continued to wear that arrogant grin.</p><p>Demiurge's lower lip snared between his fangs as he fought to compose himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a long, shuddering breath, trying to regulate his hammering heart, feeling droplets of perspiration roll down his neck. This was so against his nature, but how desperate he was to come overrode his pride. His armor-plated tail flicked in agitation against the wall.</p><p>Malphas did nothing, just stood in place,ever so patiently waiting. Demiurge watched as the outline of elder Devil's massive erection flexed in his trousers, his chest expanding on a sharp inhale. It was more than Demiurge could stand.</p><p>"Please..." He said.</p><p>"Please <em>what?</em> What do you <em>need</em>, little brother?" Malphas hissed, and Demiurge's rage flared. His captor's voice conveyed sarcastic amusement, just as his own would in such a situation. Demiurge knew what sort of exhilaration such power brought him, and he did not doubt that his predecessor would gladly stand there all damned day if Demiurge didn't concede and do as he wished.</p><p>In that moment, he knew what it was like to be powerless.</p><p>"I need you to <em>touch me!</em>" Demiurge pleaded. It was supposed to be far firmer, edged with the snap of command. Instead it came out as a low, pathetic whine and he cursed himself for sounding so fucking weak, so needy.</p><p>Even Demiurge's <strong><em>Command Mantra</em></strong> which turned mortals and lesser beings into obedient puppets dancing on his strings would be ineffective in this situation, as Malphas was far from weak-minded. Demiurge had nothing, no edge, no advantage in this situation; he was completely at Malphas' mercy.</p><p>"Touch you?" Malphas said, cupping the younger demon's chin. "Why? Because of <em>this</em>?"</p><p>He laid the pointer finger of his other hand on the gleaming tip of Demiurge's weeping cock, just above the slippery slit. Demiurge groaned, his eyes rolling back; he was so agonizingly hard he could feel the ache of it in his <em>fangs,</em> the nerves in his body were firing so hard. Had Malphas twirled the finger, Demiurge would have exploded then and there. Instead he merely laid it there, perfectly still. He knew <em>exactly</em> what he was doing.</p><p><em>'FUCK, please...please! More...more!'</em>  He internally roared.</p><p>To Demiurge's surprise, Malphas removed is finger and then unfastened his pants, pulling his own member free. Demiurge's mouth literally watered at the sight of the fully engorged eight inch length, adorned with thick veins, crowned by a flared, glistening purple head. How Demiurge wanted to touch it, suck it, <em>fuck it</em>. It was beautiful.</p><p>"Please, Malphas!" Words of foreign desperation, of alien weakness and submission began to spill out of his mouth. "I'm begging you, please...<em>just touch me!</em>"</p><p>"I <em>could </em>touch you." Malphas smirked. "I could...<em>do whatever I want</em>."</p><p>Malphas dropped unceremoniously to his knees, and gripped Demiurge by his hips, and he gasped and panted as he plunged his face downwards, flicking his devilishly long tongue out.</p><p>And stopped.</p><p>Demiurge whimpered like a beaten dog as he felt his scorching breath ghosting over his edged cock. A bead of precum swelled from the slit.</p><p>
  <em>He was so close.</em>
</p><p>If Malphas didn't touch him right the fuck now he was going to die. He was sure of it.</p><p>"But you need more than that, don't you?"</p><p>Malphas reached for the manacles and unchained him, and allowed him to drop and Malphas promptly threw him over his shoulder, before hauling him to a large crafting table in the corner. He harshly hurled him onto it so he was lying on his back, so hard that it winded him. Malphas then hurriedly tore his own shirt open, growing increasingly overheated by his own desire. Before he could protest, he took advantage of Demiurge's shock and peeled his brother's pants off as well. Malphas placed one hand on top of Demiurge's thigh, as the other gripped the back of his knee, dragging him toward the edge of the crafting table. He then licked his palm and spread the moisture over his shaft before shifting closer, bearing down over him to slide his cock up and down between his cheeks, smearing his own precum over his entrance as minimal lubrication. Before he had fully regained his breath, Malphas abruptly breached him in one smooth, brutal stroke.</p><p>Demiurge cried out sharply at the violent intrusion and bared his fangs in agony, his claws sinking deeply into his shoulders. Malphas slipped his hand from his thigh, flattening his palm on the table. He pinned Demiurge in place beneath him, slowly seating himself fully within his body; a low groan of satisfaction left his lips as he stilled to savor his internal heat, his eyes sliding shut. </p><p>"<em>Holy Hell</em>." The elder Devil marveled with a stuttering gasp. "Fuck, you're so much tighter than I could have imagined."</p><p>Demiurge panted at the sweet, fierce ache burning like a red-hot iron through his backside, and as much as it hurt, his masochistic side screamed for more. He lifted his hips eagerly to meet brother's, but Malphas did not move. The smaller demon growled impatiently, demanding friction but his brother would not comply.</p><p>"Move already!" Demiurge snarled when he remained still far too long for his liking.</p><p>His older brother just chuckled.</p><p>"You make demands as though <em>you</em> have power here." Malphas said condescendingly, grinning and his cobalt eyes shimmered with mirth. "How amusing."</p><p>Demiurge's diamond gaze flashed dangerously at him, but he held his tongue, knowing he was indeed at the older Arch Devil's mercy.</p><p>Malphas leaned forward, brushing his mouth with his own in a frustratingly gentle kiss; torturing him. He knew all too well that like himself, he needed aggression to be able to get off. </p><p>Demiurge bit his lower lip roughly, huffing, trying to agitate him into doing something hard and hateful. The raw, desperate need in his brother's eyes is what made him finally relent. Malphas' hips slowly ground against his, until he pulled a wretched whimper from him, and Demiurge nipped his lower lip softer this time with a small growl. Satisfied with his reminder of just who was in control, Malphas pushed himself back up, and at long last, gave him what he had been craving.</p><p>Malphas drove into Demiurge repeatedly, grunting harshly with each thrust. The smaller demon's head thudded back onto the hard surface, and he took each measured stroke with a throaty moan, his talons digging into the table.</p><p>Demiurge stared up at Malphas looming above him, his shirt open to bare his ridiculously broad, chiseled chest to his hungry gaze. Demiurge reached up, placing one hand on his left pectoral, smoothing the shredded cloth to the side as he admired the taut muscle which now bore four seeping claw marks. Demiurge actually found himself regretting marring his flesh; Malphas was as marvelously sculpted as he, but broader, his form more mature. While Demiurge and Malphas were both eternal and ageless as Arch Devils, they were both clearly younger and older in appearance. Demiurge could be placed anywhere between late twenties and early thirties, and Malphas looked to be at least five to eight years older than he.</p><p>"Ruin me. Make me scream. Make me fucking <em>bleed</em>..." Demiurge seethed venomously. "Or are you even <em>man enough</em>?"</p><p>He felt Malphas withdraw, leaving hollow absence inside him. The larger demon yanked him off the table, looking equally as furious as he had been minutes ago when he had fought with him. Demiurge was spun around quickly and roughly like a rag-doll in his arms.</p><p>He reached out blindly, finding purchase on the table's edge in front of him to stop himself from falling. Various tools rolled of the table with impact of him being slammed back down, clattering to the floor. Malphas jack-knifed his thighs apart and forced him face-down on the surface with a forearm pressing across the back of his neck, and retracted the talons arming his fingers. The younger demon gripped the edges tightly, pushing his rear back against him encouragingly, craving more of his violence, needing his cock back inside him. Malphas sucked two fingers into his mouth before thrusting two digits inside him instead, the fingers of his other hand curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. Demiurge cried out as he held him down and twisted his hand, thrusting harshly. The smaller demon was panting wantonly, his diamond eyes rolling back, relishing the sensation of his fiery orgasm building again as Malphas mercilessly fingered his tight hole. This was what he needed if he wasn't viciously dominating his partner; to be cruelly, violently used and abused. It had to be one extreme or the other.</p><p>"Yes...<em>ruin me</em>." Demiurge hissed in encouragement.</p><p>Malphas pulled on his hair unforgivably, forcing his back to arch sharply, and turned his face to the side so that he whisper in his ear.</p><p>"So, you think you want it rough?" He growled between clenched teeth, breathing raggedly.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> I do," Demiurge answered adamantly, breathing just as harshly, and struggling futilely to escape his grasp, just to try to get Malphas to force him down harder. The elder Arch Devil swept a strand of oozing pre-ejaculate off of his dripping member.</p><p>He grabbed Demiurge's face, smearing his secretions across his lips with his thumb and sealed his mouth to his, his tongue surging its way inside in an savage kiss. His Dominant display was deliciously filthy and Demiurge moaned appreciatively into his mouth as his tongue warred with his. Malphas' heart thundered fast and hard, and Demiurge could feel it where he pressed against his back, and his own heart was racing just as quickly.</p><p>Demiurge broke off the rough kiss, gasping, and licked his lips. He had never been so fucking hard for someone in his life. Nor had he ever been so eager to be used and desecrated for the pleasure of not merely his own, but another. He was honestly more excited to hear the sounds Malphas would make when he came.</p><p>For once, it wasn't just about him; his brother's pleasure mattered. It was the first time in which he actually cared if his partner got off. Never had he felt such a connection with someone.</p><p>"I do truly hope that's the case." The look in his older brother's eyes was dark, predatory, and a vicious grin spread across his face, all fangs. It was the same psychotic leer Demiurge wore when he was seriously about to fuck someone up, in either a sexual or homicidal manner.</p><p>One notion was as equally as exhilarating as the other in that moment.</p><p>The smaller Devil's pulse kicked wildly as that look sent a sharp thrill peeling down his spine. </p><p>Malphas released his jaw and yanked Demiurge's tail up over his back, earning a venomous hiss as a sharp pain shot through his spine. Malphas' hand moved down to grasp his cock as he lined himself up at the entrance to his tight passage, allowing just the head to sink inside. His hand moved again to rest at the small of his back, and Demiurge adjusted his grip on the table, bracing himself. Malphas curled his fingers into the fabric of his shirt, gathering it, and hauled his back against him, while he simultaneously lunged forward; the force with which he thrust forth took the younger demon by surprise. Demiurge had thought he was ready for it, that he knew what was coming. Despite his preparation, Demiurge roared, a choked sob forcing its way through clenched fangs, and he didn't know if he was screaming from the abruptness and devastating force of his intrusion, or because it was <em>exactly </em>what he needed.</p><p>Perhaps it was both.</p><p>Malphas pressed up against the length of his back, crushing him beneath him, and pulled out so that only the head was buried once more. He nuzzled his neck, breathing in deeply, biting raggedly at his throat and earlobe.</p><p>"You had better do my former position justice," He murmured in his ear, "I expect you to be just as cruel and domineering as myself."</p><p>"I will, brother. I promise." His voice was a raspy whisper ending in a strangled sob as his answer earned a single violent thrust of his hips. "I will make you and Ulbert proud."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that. Do not think that I won't." He spat, his tail coiling around the end of his.</p><p>"So, tell me...were you thinking of <em>me</em> fucking you like this when you had your hand wrapped around your cock in the hot springs?" The insufferable smirk was evident in his voice.</p><p>Demiurge's heart dropped into his stomach. How would Malphas know about that?</p><p>It was true, he had jerked off to his brother before, although it was to the idea of blowing him, but it was just that, a mere thought; though he did not deny he had enjoyed it immensely. And never in his darkest dreams would he have imagined the attraction would be reciprocated.</p><p>"Yes, I thought of you." Demiurge admitted breathily. Malphas withdrew and entered him again, only this time it was agonizing in its exquisite depth and tormenting slowness, and he couldn't even push back against him, trapped in place by his hands and body. Demiurge's eyes rolled back into his head, and every single nerve ending in his body seemed to fire in a rolling, red velvet wave that didn't stop until he was pressed flush against him, and he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He could feel every ridge and contour, every pulsing vein of Malphas' member. He whimpered, wordlessly pleading for him to pick up the pace.</p><p>Malphas removed his weight from his brother's back and then he was moving again. One fist wound in Demiurge's hair and his other hand clutched  the back of his shirt, controlling his every movement. Both his hands worked together to pull him onto his length as his hips drove forward, his pace still infuriatingly leisurely. </p><p>"I knew it, I <em>knew</em> I heard you say my name. You wanted me, wanted<em> this."</em> He said haughtily.</p><p>Demiurge was focused on all the things he was making him feel, reduced to a needy, mewling creature writhing beneath his brother.</p><p>"I do want it, Malphas." Demiurge begged. "Please, I need it. I need<em> you</em><em>.</em>"</p><p>Malphas picked up the pace at his words, the first promised, genuinely brutal thrust coming moments after he finished speaking, and Demiurge felt like he was going to shatter apart like a mirror under the viciousness of his onslaught. The table became a lifeline and it was all he could do to cling to it, anchoring his talons in deep as Malphas crashed against him like a force of nature. Demiurge could feel himself start to tighten around him like a vice, his release now rapidly barrelling towards him. The angry purple head of his cock poured a heavy stream of pre-ejaculate.</p><p>Demiurge released one hand off the edge of the table and reached down to grasp his aching member and began stroking in time with his vicious thrusts. Liquid fire pooled in his loins, quickly filling to the brim as his internal muscles clamped down around and squeezed Malphas in a rhythmic, pulsating massage and Demiurge violently came, screaming his brother's name.</p><p>Malphas plunged his face downward to clench his jaws over the curve of Demiurge's neck and shoulder, feeling the flesh yield beneath the pressure in a bruising, bleeding bite. The submitting demon let out a gasping moan, relishing the sweet pain of being marked. Malphas licked away the blood trickling forth, feeding from his brother's veins. The obscene sound of Demiurge's come splattering loudly on the table did Malphas in; his cock heaved and throbbed inside him, forcefully pumping his passage full of his pearly essence. The older Devil roared his release, one clawed hand raking into the surface of the table, pumping his hips with each pulse until he was empty. When the ripples of euphoria finally subsided, he practically collapsed on Demiurge, panting.</p><p>"....You're a <em>real asshole</em>, you know that?" Malphas chuckled.</p><p>"I <em>am you</em>, you fucking imbecile."</p><p>Then they were both laughing.</p><p>They winced when Malphas slowly withdrew, and he scooped Demiurge's exhausted form up off of the table and into his arms. He sat them down on the floor to recover, and laid on his side to pull his brother's back into his chest, spooning him.</p><p>Demiurge grumbled and glowered irritably, and Malphas laughed and wrapped his arms around him anyways, despite his fussing.</p><p>"Really? You are thrilled to<em> fuck</em> your brother but are opposed to <em>cuddling</em> with him afterwards?" Malphas said flatly, but the wide grin on his face betrayed that he was genuinely amused by such an odd quirk.</p><p>"A small price to pay for extreme satisfaction. I suppose I'll learn to like it." Demiurge sighed in exasperation. "I tend to abhor affection outside of lust. A flaw in my creation, it would seem."</p><p>"Not a flaw. A <em>complexity</em>." Malphas gently stroked the side of his face with one clawed finger. "You're perfect in your imperfections, brother; I hated you when I learned your true purpose, but now...far from it." He admitted. Now that Malphas saw all the magnificent details Ulbert so lovingly carved into Demiurge, he no longer saw a potential enemy or competition. He saw an exquisite creature. "I've never enjoyed another as much as I have you."</p><p>Demiurge feelings mirrored Malphas' own. They saw the beauty in one another, as they were two sides of the same coin.</p><p>"You <em>hated</em> me?"</p><p>"I did." Malphas confessed, somewhat ashamed of his rash judgement and actions. "I felt threatened, inadequate. Uncertain of my fate."</p><p>Demiurge snorted.</p><p>"You are <em>HARDLY</em> inadequate." Both demons laughed heartily at that remark and what the underlying reference was to. "And I know Ulbert will assign you a meaningful function. You are as intelligent as I, and even physically superior. You have nothing to worry about, brother, and will undoubtedly excel in anything you do."</p><p>"I know, I...I was just so angry...I needed to channel it somehow, and now that I have, the object of my rage has now become the object of my affection and admiration."</p><p>"Holy Hell, you're gay." Demiurge rolled his eyes and crassly chastised his brother as typical siblings do, but with a good-natured grin.</p><p>"Said the Devil who begged for AND took my cock. For the record, I swing both ways, smart ass." Malphas countered, burying his nose in his brother's silky hair and squeezing him in an embrace.</p><p>Demiurge instinctively tensed and growled.</p><p>"Oh, stop that." Malphas playfully scolded him and then nibbled his ear, and Demiurge instantly relaxed as he teased one of his major sensitivities.</p><p>To their horror, they heard footsteps drawing near and the doorknob being turned. Neither had time to cover themselves or even move. Ulbert suddenly walked in.</p><p>Both Arch Devils were frozen in fear. They gaped at their creator, their stares unblinking and their master was also stock still and silent, momentarily stunned by what he had stumbled upon; other than his eyes widening in shock, his face was unreadable due to having a goat's head.</p><p>...And then he chuckled.</p><p>"I take you two have successfully settled your differences?" He asked with a smirk in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe Ulbert would have been cool with it, maybe not. But really, what's the harm in him being like "Fuck yeah, the Devils I made were so hot and perfect, they just HAD to fuck each other, because I'm a goddamn ARTIST." </p><p>Ulbert knows they are of the Incubus class, so....their constant need to breed comes with the territory.</p><p>If you are still reading this fic, you can't tell me you would walk in on them smelling like demon sex and cuddling up to each and would be MAD.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Good Girl: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demiurge takes a different approach in training his pet without using violence (at least against HER), and is pleased to discover that when her defenses are down after 2 days of food and sleep deprivation, his serpent's tongue alone can persuade his servant into doing damn near anything.<br/>Things get dark as he realizes the extent of control he now holds over her. </p><p>Abandon all hope ye who enter here. </p><p>Warnings for violence and involuntary child murder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry there was no smut in this chapter, everybody. But I promise it will follow in the next, and it will be worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A total of sixteen hours had passed.</p><p>The floor was beyond uncomfortable, and as cold and unforgiving as her Master, so Lillith decided to make use of the empty lounge chair. She had a feeling he may not approve of it, but she was in serious pain at this point. Who knows when he'll be back anyways? He said it would only be a few hours, but she was positive at least a full day had crept by at the breakneck speed of fucking molasses. She hauled her sore body up into the chair with effort and sat, and scolded herself for not using it hours ago.</p><p>It was so much more comfortable than her bed of concrete.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm going to die here. He'll never bring me back to Nazarick. I'm going to waste away in this basement, and when he's through with me, he'll kill me and leave everything but my skull here. I'll be just another paperweight on his desk. Some unfortunate soul will be his next victim, and she will look into my hollow eye sockets and wonder if she's going to end up like me, just as I did.'</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"I need to use the bathroom." Lillith said quietly, and Demiurge snapped his face towards her and swung the whip over her head with a thunderous crack, making her cringe.</p><p>"I told you, <em>no</em> talking." He snarled, glowering down at her. Lillith dropped her gaze, but then his jaw worked as he seemed to be looking for signs of deception, trying to determine if it were a trick or not, but then his angry scowl softened as he came to the realization that this was indeed an inevitability.</p><p>He sauntered towards her and with a snap of his fingers, the collar and chain fell away from her neck and landed heavily at her feet.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm free...'</em>
</p><p>The Arch Devil bent at the waist to look her in the eyes.</p><p>"You have <em>five minutes</em>. If you are a fraction of a second longer, I will be coming in there." He warned, the malice in his voice sent an icy chill rolling down her spine.. "And I promise, you won't like what happens next."</p><p>Lillith nervously gulped and nodded.</p><p>The Arch Devil turned to the Doberman. "Azazel, <em>eskorte zu badezimmer.</em>"</p><p>"Go." He said, canting his head towards the exit. "Get up. Five minutes." He repeated.</p><p>His servant tentatively stood, warily watching the whip in his hand, and made her way to the door. Her heart was racing. To her surprise, Demiurge remained in the basement and did not follow her.</p><p>As soon as Lillith was over the threshold of her prison she made her way to the tiny bathroom, and then shut the door.</p><p>From the<em> outside</em>.</p><p>
  <em>'This is my chance.'</em>
</p><p>Azazel watched her intently, and whined when she moved away from where he had been ordered to escort her.</p><p>She then quietly crept to the front door of the cottage, and turned the handle with surgical precision, pulling it open as cautiously and silently as possible; and then the dog that had come to be her lifeline to sanity, <em>her friend,</em> fucking betrayed her with a sharp bark of alarm, and he lunged.</p><p>Lillith should have known. His devout loyalty lies with his Master, the monster that feeds him, and not her.</p><p>
  <em>'FUCK!'</em>
</p><p>She clumsily slipped out the front door, narrowly avoiding the Doberman's snapping fangs and slammed it behind her.</p><p>Then she bolted, moving as fast as her weakened body could carry her, running purely on adrenaline. She felt soft blades of grass beneath her bare feet, and the sun was as bright and blinding as a spotlight, warming her still naked flesh. Her eyes took precious moments to adjust and her limbs were shaking violently with anxiety and fear, and her mind was spinning. Lillith's eyes darted around wildly, and she came to the conclusion that she hadn't the faintest idea of where she was even running to.</p><p>
  <em>'Where do I go? I don't know where to run, I just have to escape him!'</em>
</p><p>A bestial roar of rage blared from the cottage, and her heart began slamming into her ribs so hard with fear that it hurt.</p><p>
  <em>'SHIT-FUCK-SHIT-FUCK-SHIT!'</em>
</p><p>This was so stupid, what the Hell was she thinking? She couldn't escape him, he would always find her. That bastard could literally <em>smell</em> her fear.</p><p>Wait...<em>fear.</em></p><p>She wasn't the only one who was afraid of him. Lillith hauled ass to the skinning shed and snatched a still warm and bloody hide with a fumbling hand and fled into the butchering ring. She slipped through the bars and among the dozens of tightly contained Abelion sheep, dropping onto all fours among the bleating and startled animals, and not a second too soon. The front door of the cottage swung open so hard that it snapped off of the hinges.</p><p>Lillith scrambled between the sheep, making a beeline for the center of the herd for better cover and keeping herself as low as possible as Demiurge stormed out of the cottage, whipping his head around as he sought her out.</p><p>The Arch Devil was beyond enraged; his face was harshly furrowed with fury and she was convinced if his eyes locked onto her she would instantly burst into flames.</p><p>His talons extended with the sound of a dozen blades being drawn, and he tilted his head back, as he sniffed the air like a wolf.</p><p>"Where are you, Pet?" He called out, his voice adopting a sweet sing-song tone. "Come out, come out, where ever you are..."</p><p>Lillith thought she was going to pass out, she was so scared. The earthy scent of livestock was thick and it was uncomfortably hot between the creatures. She struggled to breathe and tried to continue shuffling in tandem with the sheep, desperate to blend in and keeping her head down as low as possible.</p><p>"I can <em>smell</em> your terror...I know you're nearby." He growled with such dark menace it made her want to piss herself. "Come out now and I just might let you live."</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, no.'</em>
</p><p>The demon paced back and forth mere yards away from the butchering ring, sorting through the scents he detected and attempting to decipher the coordinates of hers.</p><p>"I suppose I can always burn it all down to flush you out, and simply start over..." He muttered, an edge of agitation in his voice. "It would not be the first time, as I'm ever the perfectionist."</p><p>
  <em>'He wouldn't destroy it all just to smoke me out...would he?'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge waved his arm in a grand gesture as though to sweep the clouds from the sky, and all around her scarlet and gold tongues of Hellfire erupted from the earth at his command. A massive wall of heat slammed into her from both sides, and she broke out into a sweat. Her back suddenly felt as though hot tar had been poured onto her, and she realized the hide was melting and fusing to her skin. She stripped it off in a panic and hissed in pain as it ripped off some of her hair and outer layer of epidermis, but she had no time to tend to her wounds. Lillith stumbled to her feet to try to take off running full tilt, but the distraught sheep were darting madly in all directions, many of them on fire.</p><p>"There you are." A pointed growl sliced through the cacophony of bawling animals and roaring flame.</p><p>Lillith's pulse kicked and she wove around the beasts in terror and stumbled blindly through the billowing black smoke, coughing and clueless as to where she was running and not really caring, as long as she could escape.</p><p>An evil cackle followed her.</p><p>"You cannot escape me. And even if you could, I will always find you. I know your<em> scent,</em> pet." He hissed venomously, and damn it all, she knew it was the absolute truth.</p><p>She tripped, her gait faltering, and she fell to the scorched and blackened earth. It was still fire hot and burned her palms, and she shrieked in pain as the flesh blistered and peeled open. His footsteps grew closer.</p><p>
  <em>'No, no, fuck!'</em>
</p><p>She rapidly rolled onto her back, her limbs uncoordinated and clambering in panic as she tried to find purchase to scramble backwards and as far away from the sharply dressed death marching towards her, his tail swaying fluidly.</p><p>A shadow eclipsed the sun above, as something came swooping down from the heavens.</p><p>Massive, snowy feathered wings unfurled, shielding her from the red-clad monster who would devour her soul. A gleaming, feminine figure towered over Lillith, her smile as bright as the sun and she reached out to Lillith.</p><p>An angel. A <em>fucking angel</em> had just come to her rescue. She might survive this after all!</p><p>
  <em>'I'm saved!'</em>
</p><p>Lillith reached out to her, her spirit uplifted with hope for the first time in years.</p><p>"Come with me. I'll protect yo-"</p><p>"She's going no where." The demon said tonelessly.</p><p>With a wet squelch the angel's head was abruptly sliced clean from her body, and hot blood splattered onto Lillith's face and outstretched arm, her shield of wings fell limp as the Seraphim form crumpled to the ground.</p><p>Demiurge cut the divine being down as though she were <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>"What a pathetically useless savior." Demiurge scoffed with a disgusted sneer as he flung the blood from his scythed talons, as though he had touched something most unsavory.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you turn your back to me as though I am no threat." He then kicked her decapitated carcass with a dull meaty thud.</p><p>Lillith's mouth hung agape; she couldn't move. She was frozen, in tongue-numbing shock. She wasn't even shaking anymore.</p><p>
  <em>'What the actual fuck just happened?!'</em>
</p><p>That was supposed to be her chance; her <em>one chance</em> at freedom, and the Arch Devil demolished what should have been her savior as though it were no inconvenience.</p><p>"Her blood is on <em>your</em> hands, because you tried to run from me." He accused, and Lillith could come up with no argument because his words were true; had she not have tried to escape, the angel would indeed still be alive.</p><p>
  <em>'An angel, a <strong>sacred being</strong> is dead because of me...I'm going straight to Hell when I die.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge retracted his talons and settled on his haunches in front of Lillith, his tail arching into an S for balance.</p><p>"Look at me." The demon cupped her chin, and she could feel the slick of blood on his fingers as he closed her still hanging jaw, his icy stare of neurological venom boring into hers.</p><p>"Listen to me very, <em>very</em> carefully, pet. <em>NOTHING</em>, <em>NO ONE</em> will save you. No God, no Angel, no man nor woman." His eyes burned like the white-hot fires produced by the birth of a star, and she knew now that without a shadow of a doubt he was not merely <em>a</em> Devil, but <em><span>THE</span> DEVIL.</em></p><p>"You belong to me, you are <em>my property</em>, and I will <em>NEVER</em> let you go." He vowed, as though he himself had carved her fate into stone. <em>"EVER."</em></p>
<hr/><p>Lillith jolted awake, gasping as if she was drowning in fear.</p><p><em>"Fuck me!"</em> She shrieked.</p><p>Her muscles then locked and clenched, and she groaned in agony; it felt as though she had been ran over by a herd of stampeding horses.</p><p>Dehydration cramps. She really needed more water.</p><p>And food.</p><p>Her body would begin breaking down in the next few days if she couldn't have enough of either.</p><p>Lillith's back and neck were pulsing with pain, and as evening fell and the temperature dropped, it made every single joint in her body ache ten times worse. Shit, her fucking <em>hair</em> hurt. The drug was almost completely out of her system too, exacerbating the situation because it had taken the edge off of her discomfort. With her senses no longer dimmed, the outlook of her situation seemed increasingly bleak.</p><p>Slowly, her heart rate returned to normal.</p><p>Shit, that was seriously fucked up. Words could not even begin to express her relief that it had just been a nightmare; a lucid-as-fuck nightmare. She recalled the earthy aroma of the sheep as she ambled among them, how the freshly peeled hide she hid under was still bloody and damp with fleshy remanants.</p><p>It couldn't have been more real if had it happened in the waking world. Just to further convince herself it had indeed only been a dream, Lillith examined her palms, and the flesh there was intact and free of blisters.</p><p>
  <em>'He will never let me go. But I'm at least smart enough to never try to run from him.'</em>
</p><p>Azazel rested on his side across the room, and he let out a bored sigh. Lillith found herself wondering if the dog really would alert Demiurge if she were dumb or desperate enough to ever try to escape.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>She stared up at the ceiling, struggling to not dwell on her aches or even worse, the <em>hunger</em> and stomach cramps the lack of food was causing. It felt as though a clenching hand was mercilessly twisting her guts. Her stomach gurgled loudly, demanding sustenance.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit, I'll probably starve to death before he even considers coming back.'</em>
</p><p>As if her Master had heard the obscene noises, the steel door suddenly swung open with a creak, and her blood sang as the smell of food, <em>meat</em>, wafted into the room. Demiurge entered, and he had two trays of chopped steak balanced on one hand like a expert server, the whip in the other.</p><p>It was like an answer to an unspoken prayer.</p><p>Her mouth watered, and she licked her lips. Azazel bounded over to the demon, bouncing up and down like a playful pup, just as ecstatic about the promise of food as she was.</p><p><em>"Nein." </em>Demiurge muttered to him.</p><p>The Doberman whined and toned down his energy.</p><p><em>"Zurück."</em> Azazel backed up, giving his Master space but still paced eagerly near the blessed bearer of food, never taking his eyes off of him. Demiurge approached them, and set the trays on the floor. Even with the meat within his reach, the dog kept his distance.</p><p>Demiurge's gaze fell to his human prisoner, and he swung the whip in her direction; it swept frighteningly close over her head with a thunderous crack, and she scrambled clumsily to the floor, almost tripping over the unwieldy chain hanging low from her neck.</p><p>"Stay<em> off</em> of the furniture! You are <em>not</em> permitted to use it." The demon reprimanded her sternly.</p><p>Lillith kept low to the ground in a bid to avoid the terrifying weapon. And the closer to floor she was, the better she could smell the mouth-watering food. She watched, borderline ravenous with festering hunger as spirals of steam billowed from the fresh steaks which he had meticulously cut into bite-sized pieces for his two pets.</p><p>She was literally starving. She had not eaten in two days.</p><p>Lillith tried to covertly inch closer towards the vulnerable trays, but her endeavor did not go unnoticed by the Arch Devil. A harsh crack ripped through the air again. She froze in place, cringing and waiting for the sting, but it thankfully did not come.</p><p>"You have <em>not</em> earned your food yet." Demiurge admonished his pet. <em>"Stay."</em> He ordered and narrowed his glacial gaze as he looked down his nose at her.</p><p><em>"Kommen."</em> Demiurge said in the unfamiliar language as he returned  his attention to the dog. Azazel approached his Master, keeping his eyes on the demon attentively and wisely not touching the meat that was very temptingly mere inches in front of him.</p><p><em>"Sitzen."</em> The demon pointed to the ground. Azazel sat and grinned toothily, his tall ears pricked forward, actively listening and hanging on every command, panting with excitement.</p><p><em>"Guter hund."</em> Demiurge bent at the waist and plucked a piece off of the tray, then tossed it to him as a reward. The dog snapped it out of the air, swallowing it whole, and wagged his nub as he licked his chops.</p><p>The Arch Devil now looked to his prisoner, and picked up a piece of meat from her tray.</p><p>"Now, <em>come</em> to me." The demon said. Lillith slowly, warily rose to approach him, forgetting to stay on her knees as all her focus was on that heavenly smelling meat and he swung the whip dangerously close to her feet. She jolted and dropped to the ground, only to see that there was a deep gash in the concrete where it had struck.</p><p>
  <em>'Holy shit.'</em>
</p><p>It was no ordinary whip-he must have magically enhanced it. Had he hit her, it would have mangled, if not severed her toes.</p><p>"You <em>will</em> remain on all fours, like a <em>dog..."</em> He ground out through clenched teeth. "...until I deem you worthy to serve me again on two legs, as a <em>human</em>." Demiurge growled, his voice dripping with black venom. "Nod if you understand."</p><p>Shit, those thorny words hurt. But Lillith anxiously swallowed her pride, and nodded.</p><p>
  <em>'Whatever. As long as I get to eat. Fuck, I'm so hungry.'</em>
</p><p>"Now, <em>come</em>." He glared at her with ice in his gaze, his crystalline eyes like frosted diamonds.</p><p>She obeyed, and tentatively crawled towards to him on her hands and knees; and like Azazel, she sat before her towering master.</p><p>"Good girl." He held the small bite-sized chunk of meat out to her, and she started to reach for it, when she saw his whipping hand twitch and he narrowed his eyes. Remembering she was only allowed to use her teeth, she lowered her hand and slowly leaned her front half towards it, and when she was sure it was safe, she gingerly ate it out of his palm.</p><p>"<em>Very</em> good...you are learning quickly." He praised her, and the sincerity in his voice was genuine.</p><p>She was pleasantly surprised to discover this was not low quality Abelion sheep meat that had been ground for dog food; it was prime steak of some sort but whether it was beef or pork, she could not be sure. It was foreign-tasting, not quite like familiar beef, as the consistency and texture was more akin to pork, but it didn't quite <em>taste</em> like it. Goat, maybe? Or horse? Whatever it was, it was absolutely succulent, cooked juicily rare and well seasoned with smoke, bourbon and maple. Her taste buds sang at the recherché of both syrupy sweet and savory mesquite, never having tasted something so decadent. She hardly had to chew as it practically melted in her mouth, and she couldn't prevent the pleased chirp that left her lips.</p><p>"Now, <em>kneel.</em>" Demiurge commanded.</p><p>Already on her knees, she couldn't kneel anymore than she already was. On the edge of starving, she would have done anything at this point for more of the scrumptious sustenance, so Lillith prostrated herself by lowering her front half to the ground, face down, her breasts pressed into the cold floor in a slave's grovel.</p><p>Demiurge <em>deeply</em> approved of what he was seeing; it was an ultimately submissive position and gave him a grand view of her rear, which he shamelessly took in. Had they not been in the middle of a training session he probably would have fucked her then and there. The demon licked his lips but opted to exercise self control. A distraction from her training was the last thing she need.</p><p>"Good. You may sit up." He permitted her to rise and held out another piece of steak. She devoured it eagerly, and decided if this was her last meal, she was perfectly content with that having been the final taste on her tongue.</p><p>
  <em>'Gods be damned, that is so delicious. What the kind of animal tastes that fucking good?' </em>
</p><p>It must be some sort of exotic game.</p><p>"Azazel,<em> essen</em>." The demon released his control, allowing the dog to eat. The Doberman lunged for his tray and enthusiastically wolfed down his dinner.</p><p>Lillith watched with intense envy as he ate, biting her lip and she glanced up to her Master and whimpered, imploring him for permission to do the same.</p><p>Demiurge held his empty hand up, the juices of the steak still running down his gloved fingers and palm.</p><p>"First, clean your mess." He said with a seductive grin, showing his ivory fangs. Eager for the rest of her meal, she fervently obeyed, and vigorously lapped at his dripping digits. He watched her intently, and drew a sharp breath as she sucked his index and middle fingers clean. She met his eyes as she did so, and saw they were gleaming with lust; his tongue swept over his lower lip before he snared it between his fangs. She could easily imagine what impure and lascivious thoughts were racing through his mind.</p><p>"Good girl. <em>Now</em> you may eat." He pushed the tray toward her with his shoe, and she crouched, ferally tearing into her meat. Demiurge bent down and patted her head before he turned on his heel, leaving her to devour her plate.</p><p>The steak was so perfectly seasoned and delicious that she wanted to cry in despair when it was gone, and she even licked her plate of the juice as cleanly as she had licked her master's fingers. After the small but satisfying meal, she felt better and more relaxed. </p><p>Lillith knew the bit of steak was not intended to make her full, but to make her more compliant to his commands; it was a small taste designed to maintain her desire for more. Nonetheless, she was grateful that he wasn't going to starve her to death as she was beginning to believe.</p><p>So far, he was not being unreasonable in his commands. If she just did what was asked of her, he would feed her. She might actually survive this if she obeyed.</p><p>Her eyes grew heavy as her meal settled pleasantly in her stomach. Lillith laid down on her side, curling herself tightly in a ball to stay warm and finally drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"HeeeEEEeeellllp."</em>
</p><p>Lillith jerked awake with a start, her heart racing.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, fuck!' </em>
</p><p>It was that unnerving-as-Hell wail again, what sounded like a sheep screaming in a disturbingly human-like manner for help. Her eyes flitted in panic around the room, only to find she wasn't alone. Azazel was gone, and her Master was perched regally in the chair which had been oddly placed in the center of the room.</p><p>She sat up, the bulky chain around her neck rattling. Lillith's bleary eyes were drawn to the demon's hand rhythmically drifting back and forth across his lap. She blinked several times, still trying to shake off her grogginess, and realized there was something nestled on him, and he was petting it.</p><p>
  <em>'Is...is that a puppy?' </em>
</p><p>"Good morning, pet..." Demiurge's gaze was raptor-like, sharp and intently focused. His face split open with a fanged smile that was eerily thrilled, as though he had been eagerly awaiting for her to wake.</p><p>He seemed excited. <em>Too excited.</em></p><p>Her eyes returned their attention to whatever he was so gently attending to; it was only a little smaller than a pygmy goat but was balled up and not moving much.</p><p>Still unsure of what she was seeing, she curiously shifted closer to her Master, slowly ambling on her hands and knees until she could better make out what it was he had there.</p><p>Closer inspection revealed a small, snow-white Abelion lamb curled up in his lap, and he stroked its immaculate fleece as though he were caressing a kitten.</p><p>
  <em>'Why does he have a lamb in here? Fuck me, is this another twisted dream? Am I still asleep?'</em>
</p><p>Evil exhilaration rolled off the demon in waves as his servant's gaze drifted from the lamb to his other hand, and Lillith's stomach flipped with anxiety when she saw that it no longer wielded his whip; today he had traded it for a golden-bladed Bowie knife with a hand-crafted ivory handle...made from a human femur.</p><p>"Are you <em>hungry?</em>" He asked slyly, raising a brow and his lips curling at the corners in an invitingly promising gesture.</p><p>
  <em>'Of course, I haven't eaten hardly anything since you brought me here.'</em>
</p><p>The mischievous tone of his voice made her hesitant to answer. Still, she nodded in hopes he meant to feed her more than just a few scraps, but she couldn't ignore the spider-legged prickle up her spine that told her he was positively plotting something insidious.</p><p>Her brain was screaming at her to say no, but her withering body drowned it out with a resounding yes.</p><p>That was the worst thing about hunger. It made a person desperate; it tears down the wall of inhibitions, casts aside self respect and severely impairs judgement.</p><p>"I'm sure you are, so I'm going to teach you how to make the best use of an animal." He informed her jauntily, jumping right into her next task without even allowing her a chance to really come to life.</p><p>
  <em>'No...please, no...'</em>
</p><p>"As a servant, you have learned to clean and cook, and have even performed most adequately in preparing skins for me. But today, I am going to show you how to dress more than just a hide, and how to <em>butcher</em> in order to obtain your own meat."</p><p>Demiurge dropped his predatory gaze down to the helpless lamb in his lap, suggesting what she had feared.</p><p>He expected her to kill it and cut it into pieces to eat.</p><p>Eat. Food. <em>FOOD.</em></p><p>Yes.</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p>Her brain and body warred for the position of pilot.</p><p>
  <em>'No way! I don't want to kill an animal! Especially a baby one!'</em>
</p><p>Lillith knew it was probably a bad idea and it may only serve to enrage him, but she lightly shook her head.</p><p>"Your apprehension is understandable, but you would actually be doing this little creature a favor. His mother broke off from the herd, and Azazel did his job as effectively and indiscriminately as always. It will die a slow and painful death without her milk, but you can show it mercy." Demiurge presented his argument most tactfully, and surprisingly permitted her reluctance to an extent, making her resistance sound perfectly reasonable.</p><p>
  <em>'That's a first.'</em>
</p><p>"You don't want this poor thing to suffer needlessly, now do you?" He continued to press her, but maintained a level and silvery voice. "It has already been a full 38 hours without food."</p><p>Is that why it was lying so placidly in his lap? Lillith was sure any human or animal could sense the evil that poured off of her master like toxic radiation, and anything categorized as prey should be panicking hysterically if it were within ten feet of him.</p><p>Lillith looked closely at the lamb, and it was curled in a tight ball, as though it were freezing, its head draped over his thigh. It definitely seemed weakened and lethargic; as though it were too drained of strength to even try to struggle or flee from the predator's clutches...or was it simply frozen stiff with fear? Very much like she often was when she and her Master had first met?</p><p>Was it really the kindest thing to do, to put it out of its misery? She didn't want it to suffer. Lillith had been on the edge of starving many times in her life at the brothel, and it was agonizing. The hunger was enough to drive her insane. She remembered chewing the skin off of her lips and the insides of her cheeks, gnawing the flesh around her fingernails and toenails. She hated that it never grew back fast enough for her to nibble at again twice in the same day. Sometimes she would as far as to pick crumbs and scrape at stains that were on her clients clothes while they were snoozing after using her, out of desperation to put <em>something</em> in her stomach. For this animal to feel that same desperation before finally succumbing to this weary and listless shell, probably hours away from death, has to be nothing short of excruciating.</p><p>How many times had she wished someone would be sympathetic to her plight and put her out of her misery at the brothel?</p><p>More times than she could count. But no one was ever so kind. Maybe <em>she</em> could be the kind one for a change?</p><p>
  <em>'Is it really the right thing to do?'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge rose from his seat, and the animal's limbs dangled limply in his arms, and he crouched down next to her. When he set the lamb on the floor before them, its seemingly boneless legs collapsed out from under it.</p><p>The poor thing was so weak it could not stand. Its gaze was dead-eyed, unfocused. It let out a sickly, feeble cry.</p><p>
  <em>'It probably won't last much longer.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge held the blade out to her, and she could only stare at it as she swallowed thickly, still fumbling to grasp the fact that he was tasking her with killing a living thing.</p><p>Her lips pressed into a grim line, still unsure if she could take a life. She had never killed anything bigger than a cockroach.</p><p>Sure, she would give anything to stab the shit out of the man who had violently assaulted her, but this was a creature who had done nothing wrong. It was <em>innocent</em>.</p><p>Demiurge smiled at her, his eyes hooded yet fire bright as he watched Lillith carefully. The demon gently squeezed her shoulder in an oddly consoling gesture.</p><p>"You will do fine," He encouraged her. "We were all beginners, all innocent at some point in time. You will learn with practice. Take it."</p><p>
  <em>'LEARN? Practice?! Shit, I fucking never want to do this ever again. I don't even know if I can do it now!'</em>
</p><p>Lillith reluctantly took the daunting blade from her Master, and stared sullenly at her own reflection in the blade's polished surface.</p><p>The Arch Devil observed her intently, fascinated, his head canted, his crystalline eyes shimmering with morbid curiosity.</p><p>
  <em>'I don't really want to do this. It's cruel...but even more cruel to allow it to suffer. And if I don't obey, I may not eat for another day or longer. It's going to die anyways, right?'</em>
</p><p>"You will be doing this lamb a <em>kindness</em>. You are not a monster like me in easing its suffering." Demiurge offered. "You would only be acting as its angel of mercy."</p><p>
  <em>'Angel...you <span>kill</span> angels. Is that something I really want to be?'</em>
</p><p>Again, she reminded herself that had merely been a dehydration-induced nightmare. As the days wore on, it was becoming more difficult to differentiate dreams from reality; both realms were bleeding into one another and quickly becoming seamless, indistinguishable.</p><p>But still, that was...an <em>unusually</em> reassuring thing for her Master to say. It actually made her feel just the slightest bit better when she looked at it that way.</p><p>How frighteningly easy it was to be persuaded by the demon's silver tongue.</p><p>Lillith's stomach clenched around nothing, having already digested last night's meager meal. Again, it was demanding sustenance.</p><p>
  <em>'It's the lamb, or me...'</em>
</p><p>And then Lillith felt the muscles in her arms tense, preparing to follow though with a killing strike, but at the last moment the same muscles slammed on the brakes and relaxed as she hesitated, and the Devil watched her face pale in horror as she realized what she was actually about to commit to.</p><p>"It's all right. Everyone hesitates at first." Demiurge said softly. "You have the strength to do it."</p><p>Lillith did not look at him. She couldn't. She didn't want to see herself in the reflection of his spectacles, out of the harrowing fear that she would see the same shroud of darkness in her eyes that Demiurge possessed when he would close his hand around her throat or scented her blood. The shadow of a predator. The veil of a Devil.</p><p>The demon observed with heated interest as her eyes glazed over; he could see that she was separating herself from the situation. He contemplated if she was trying to fall into the body of the animal in front of her, trying to process the suffering and the struggle from the opposite side before she dared to assume the role of executioner.</p><p>As if she didn't know which she truly was.</p><p>How <em>fascinating</em>.</p><p>The Arch Devil wondered how it felt to watch herself destroy another creature and feel something <em>other</em> than intoxicating power, ravenous blood-lust, the depraved desire to feel flesh yielding and rending beneath fangs and claws.</p><p>What was it like for <em>prey to become predator?</em></p><p>Demiurge was almost tempted to ask.</p><p>And to his shock, she then suddenly moved.</p><p>Demiurge did not flinch at the wet, fleshy sound of the blade being plunged into the lamb's neck, did not respond to the pathetic cry of the animal as its squeal tapered into a sodden gurgle as its lungs filled with blood. He watched his servant as within that moment she killed the her that was, and then became a different creature.</p><p>His servant did not cast aside her weapon and refuse to follow through, she did not foolishly try to turn the blade on him, and she did not break from stealing a life. These were the outcomes he weighed as the most plausible to occur from what he had assigned her with based on her history.</p><p>She overcame his challenge, and he did not have to push her remotely as hard as he had wholeheartedly expected.</p><p>She adapted, she <em>evolved.</em></p><p>Lillith was no longer prey. She was predator, like him.</p><p>The demon noticed the way her hands shook when the lamb's body shuddered to a stillness, and her brow knit with both regret and relief as the full gravity of what she had just done sank in; the way her jaw clenched as a million thoughts were racing through her mind, as she tried to convince herself she had just granted mercy to an animal inferior to herself.</p><p>Demiurge saw the subtle changes working through her body as her brain processed on a primal level that she had <em>hunted</em>, had successfully killed. Her fingers clenched as they would when holding felled prey in place to tear through the hide in order to expose the muscle, her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and she swallowed as a result of her salivary glands soaking her mouth to prepare her to taste and devour the meat she had just captured, claimed.</p><p>But she refrained from either, no matter how hungry she obviously was. Instead, Lillith sat unmoving, still clutching the knife, staring blankly at the carcass.</p><p>Humans were such strange animals. Designed to be an apex predator, and still retained a carnivorous nature ingrained in both body and mind, yet they tended to fight that which they were meant to be with every fiber of their being in favor of benevolent idealism. As though they were <em>better</em> than the beasts they are, like wolves wearing clothes and filing down their fangs.</p><p>Pretend as they may, they were still ruled by primitive instincts, as the blood of a predator still flows through their veins.</p><p>But Lillith had reverted back to such nature with two days of food and sleep deprivation, laced with a few encouraging words.</p><p>How very interesting.</p><p>The bloody blade fell from her hand with a metallic clatter, and her breath caught in her throat as she returned to herself, and absorbed the magnitude of what she had just done.</p><p>Her brain flipped back on, and for the briefest flicker, she saw an emaciated little blonde-haired boy in tattered rags sprawled out on the floor like a dropped doll; blood poured from his severed jugular, his slate gray eyes darkened and emptily gazed into oblivion, his muscles relaxed, sagged as his life drained away.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, no...'</em>
</p><p>Her heart dropped with an icy chill into her stomach. Time froze. Her pulse kicked wildly, and she could hear her own heartbeat pounding uncontrollably in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>'No...<strong>NO, NO NO!</strong>'</em>
</p><p>The walls of the room seemed to hold their breath as a tidal wave of crippling anxiety crushed the air from her lungs.</p><p>
  <em>'WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'</em>
</p><p>She looked to her Master in horror, and a smile played on his lips, as though he were trying in earnest not to grin from ear to ear, and his diamond eyes beamed at her with unconcealed and utmost <em>pride; </em>Demiurge had never looked more pleased. His tail swayed, no, <em>wagged</em> behind him, betraying just how truly thrilled he was at what he had just convinced her to do, and how easily he had used that sharp, silvery serpent's tongue to persuade her into slaughtering an innocent child.</p><p>For mercy, she thought, but mainly, for <em>MEAT</em>.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm a monster...like HIM.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith looked back at the body and blinked when she felt tears welling in her eyes, and when she wiped them away what lie before her was a lamb once again. Just an animal. Not a boy. She had committed no crime.</p><p>So why did she still feel so...<em>guilty?</em></p><p>
  <em>'Why the Hell do I keep seeing the sheep as PEOPLE? </em>
  <em>I have to be hallucinating. I'm literally starving, and sleep deprived. I'm seeing things.'</em>
</p><p>The collar and chain around her neck felt heavier than ever, the concrete ground beneath her was like ice. The blood rushing in her ears was deafening.</p><p>Demiurge moved behind her, slowly, carefully so as not to startle her, and came to kneel behind her trembling form to card his fingers through her locks, stroking her reassuringly.</p><p>"<em>Good girl</em>...you did <em>so</em> well. This animal will not suffer anymore, because you were unselfish, and merciful." He whispered into her hair.</p><p>But he was only saying what he knew she needed to hear. Lillith was well aware of that, but his words managed to polish the jagged edges of her shattered nerves and guilt-addled mind.</p><p>"Because you did not continue to defy me and you did not hesitate more than once, I will take over from here and butcher it for you." He graciously offered. "Words cannot express how very pleased I am with your compliance in this task." The demon nuzzled the side of her face almost affectionately. She might have even appreciated the sweet gesture if she wasn't still in shock. "Tonight you will eat. And I have another task for you that I think you may even<em> enjoy.</em>"</p><p>Her stomach was thrilled, but her heart was sickened. He nipped her ear tenderly, and then rose away from her, leaving her to her own devices. Demiurge collected the knife in one hand and gathered the hind legs of the lamb in the other and drug it away, leaving a crimson smear of blood trailing from him.</p><p>It was morbid how soft of a sussuration the sound of the lamb's fleece made across the hard and cold concrete. Like the rustle of dove feathers. She found herself wishing she could have asked to keep its hide for her to sleep on in here. The ground was so hard and cold...It was the least he could do after talking her into-</p><p>
  <em>'Wait, another one?'</em>
</p><p>She was almost afraid to know what twisted task he had in store for her next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone likes it so far! Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism, as long as you aren't an ass about it.</p><p>Visit my Tumblr for updates for this story! There you can see snippets from upcoming chapters, fanart, etc. https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Good Girl: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we relive some of Demiurge's recollections of his past pets (a few of them, anyways), giving us a bit of insight as to why he is the way he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillith lie anxiously waiting for her Master to return in eerily deafening silence. She estimated it had been approximately four to six hours since Demiurge had dragged the lamb away. The broad smear of blood on the floor had dried, and she was ashamed to admit the thought of licking at the blood to satiate her festering hunger had crossed her mind more than once.</p><p>How long did it take to butcher a lamb? She did not know, and she especially didn't want to contemplate the details of the bloody and gruesome process.</p><p>She compelled herself to concentrate on something else besides food. She'd lose her mind if she didn't.</p><p>Lillith missed Azazel; it was easier to distract herself when he was here. She could pass the time with one-sided conversations, and at least alleviate her nerves by petting or playing with him. She had not seen him all day since Demiurge had sent him back outside to work the field.</p><p>
  <em>Where he apparently killed the lamb's mother.</em>
</p><p><em>"It has already been a full 38 hours without food."</em> Her Master had said when he was presenting his case as to why it would be the kindest thing to do to put the animal out of its misery.</p><p>And how easily he had persuaded her into doing it bothered the shit out of her. He could without a doubt con the wings off of an angel.</p><p>But had she even been here a full 38 hours? She knew it had been at the very least a day and a half...maybe two?</p><p><em>'I think...what is today?'</em> She didn't even know what day of the week it was. Or what time. Or if this was even a dream.</p><p>Her thoughts were scattered and drifting loosely around in her head, like a box of shaken up puzzle pieces.</p><p>Was this what it was like to gradually descend into madness?</p><p>Did Azazel kill the ewe and Demiurge take the lamb and keep it until he decided he wanted to see if she would have the backbone to butcher it?</p><p>Or did her Master just steal it from its mother and drug it like he drugged her so it seemed lethargic and sickly, all for some sort of fucked up mind game?</p><p>Was it all an elaborate ruse and Demiurge was simply testing the extent of her obedience and compliance by having her kill an animal he picked out himself?</p><p>Lillith couldn't be sure. One scenario was just as likely as the other. Or maybe she was just being paranoid.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll drive myself insane if I keep overthinking this...'</em>
</p><p>She arched her back and stretched her legs out stiffly like a cat awakening from a nap, and groaned. The thick, weighted collar restrictively tugged downwards on her sore neck.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't wait to get this damned thing off.'</em>
</p><p>Even more wearisome was the pain and discomfort in her joints and muscles was that lingering, screamingly persistent hunger that twisted her guts into knots.</p><p>At this point, she would gladly do whatever it took to eat; no matter how humiliating or immoral the command. Lillith desperately wanted to make it out of this alive, so she resigned herself to the fact that she would have to obey whatever fucked up order he gave her.</p><p><em>"He's going to test your limits to the breaking point. But if you stand strong, you will make it." </em>The voice in her dream had advised.</p><p>Lillith knew it was true. Her Master was trying to break her, but she would not give in.</p><p>
  <em>'I won't let him win.'</em>
</p><p>She drug her aching body over to the water bowl, the unwieldy chain clanging loudly along the cement as she leaned over it to drink, only to remember it was empty.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>She could only hope he would return soon.</p><p>The door then swung open, and Demiurge entered with Azazel and their lunch; a tray of two steaming ceramic plates of more chopped prime steak in one hand, and the whip in the other.</p><p>
  <em>'Speak of the Devil.'</em>
</p><p>Azazel trotted along side his master, his tongue lolling out of his grinning jaws. He paced enthusiastically in front of the demon, his nub wagging wildly in excitement at the mouth-watering aroma of bourbon and sweet maple wafting from the meat.</p><p>The Arch Devil set down the trays on the floor. Azazel stood three steps back from his share, awaiting a command.</p><p><em>'Sitzen.'</em> Azazel immediately planted his rear on the ground, his ears pricked forward, earning a prompt reward of meat which he snapped out of the air.</p><p>Lillith crawled over to her master on her hands and knees, and sat before him, following the dog's example.</p><p>Demiurge turned to his servant and smirked.</p><p>"Excellent, you are learning to come and await orders on your own." He acknowledged her with genuine sincerity, yet no reward was given.</p><p>He returned his attention back to the dog, paying her no mind.</p><p><em>"Herunter."</em> Azazel laid down obediently.</p><p>
  <em>'Was that unworthy? Did I do something wrong?'</em>
</p><p>Lillith thought for a moment, and looked from her Master and then to the Doberman.</p><p>Azazel lie in wait of his next order, and Lillith connected the dots. Realizing she was given a hint with the dog's last command as to what the demon was waiting for, she lowered her front half to the ground in a slave's grovel on the cold concrete.</p><p>"<em>Very good!</em> You determined what was lacking as to why you were not given your reward. Your progress is <em>quite pleasing</em>." Demiurge commended her, and knelt down to present her with two pieces of meat rather than one, a more filling reward which she eagerly downed.</p><p>His servant eagerly licked his digits clean before he could even order her to, not letting a drop of the sweet and delectable juices go to waste. She was starving.</p><p>"Azazel, <em>essen</em>." Demiurge released the dog and allowed him to eat. Azazel lunged for his plate and devoured his breakfast.</p><p>Lillith awaited the next command, remaining focused and attentive just as the Doberman had.</p><p>The demon rose to his feet, his tail flicking as he contemplated what he wanted her to do next.</p><p>"Clean my shoes..." Demiurge ordered, testing the depths of her compliance.</p><p>Lillith looked at him inquisitively, indecisive in how which to proceed.</p><p>
  <em>'How? And with what?'</em>
</p><p>"...with your <em>tongue</em>." Demiurge specified with a cavalier smirk and a raised brow which implied that he did not believe she would acquiesce with this request.</p><p>Lillith looked down at his shoes, and they were not particularly dirty. The demon religiously kept his clothes in immaculate condition; his suit, shirt and trousers were always flawlessly pressed and one of her chores was to keep his shoes polished and free of dirt or scuffs.</p><p>Was it a degrading order? <em>Absolutely.</em></p><p>But dirty or gross? Not so much. She had done far worse for food.</p><p>Lillith was hungry, and beyond caring at this point, so she did not argue and obeyed, crouching down low with her ass in the air and swiping her tongue over the smooth leather toe box and vamps of his shoes until they gleamed.</p><p>A pleased hum left the Arch Devil's throat. She offered zero resistance to degrading command, and followed through immediately once she understood exactly what he wanted her to do. Her master was admittedly impressed by her utmost compliance; it seemed the whip and deprivation of food and sleep proved to be a extremely effective tool in gaining her ultimate submission.</p><p>"What a <em>good girl</em>..." He said with a gratified grin. "You may get up."</p><p>She rose from the floor, and he gave her another piece of meat, which she swallowed whole. He then let her clean his fingers again and patted her head.</p><p>To her dismay, the Arch Devil picked up her plate and carried it with him to the chair, and set it on the small table out of her reach.</p><p>What was he up to?</p><p>Demiurge reclined back in the chair, and got comfortable. He laid the whip over the armrest of the chair, disarming himself for the moment (although with his claws and tail he was never truly weaponless).</p><p><em>"Come."</em> He ordered, looking down at her with a wolfish smirk.</p><p>Lillith stalked towards him on her hands and knees, slowly and warily, the bulky chain rattling against the floor. She halted two steps before him, awaiting the subsequent command.</p><p>"Closer." He said, his fanged grin widening.</p><p>His servant shuffled further forward, until she was almost between his legs.</p><p>"Up." Her master ordered.</p><p>Her head canted, unsure as to what he meant.</p><p>
  <em>'Sit up? Stand up?'</em>
</p><p>Surely he did not mean up onto the forbidden furniture? Or up on him? Both were off limits, that much he had made frighteningly clear.</p><p>"...I'll be more specific. <em>Onto my lap.</em> For today, you <em>are</em> <em>permitted</em>." Demiurge elaborated, patting his leg in encouragement.</p><p>Lillith's eyes widened and she blushed madly; her heart dropped hard into the pit of her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>'Is he serious?'</em>
</p><p>She hesitated, her fear and skepticism discernible on her face. She did not move, despite his permission, as she was dubious in how to safely climb up on him. What if she touched him in a way which may upset him? She did not want to make the one false move that resulted in the end of his whip finding her hide.</p><p>"I see. I suppose with the changed rules the command<em> is</em> rather confusing." He said admitted thoughtfully.</p><p>Without warning Demiurge leaned forward and grabbed her, scooping her up in his arms and she squealed in surprise. He hauled her effortlessly onto the chair with him, and lowered her nude body onto his thighs, laying her flat with her midsection over his lap. It was utterly degrading, like a child about to be spanked, or in this case, an over-sized lap dog. His servant breathed short and fast through her nose, shocked and terrified of being in such a vulnerable position, bent over the Arch Devil. She squirmed uncomfortably on his lap, acutely aware of the growing bulge pressing up against her stomach. He stilled her with a hand on her shoulder blades, pressing firmly downward. She ceased her struggle, still very much afraid of the whip resting on the arm of the chair which her arms were now draped over as well.</p><p>"<em>There</em>...good girl." He purred, and to only add to her utter shock, he started to pet her hair softly as though he were stroking a beloved pet. She was frozen in place, her breath shallow and anxious. His black gloved fingers lightly combed through her golden locks, and he was actually careful not to scratch her with his sharp claws, though they still ghosted lightly but threateningly over her scalp.</p><p>As much as she wished she could enjoy the gentle touch, everything about the situation made alarm bells ring furiously in her head. It was all too obvious that the demon had something more than a gentle petting in mind, especially with the hard ridge of his rapidly growing erection pressing into her abdomen and the burgeoning warmth of his lap.</p><p>"You've been doing <em>so</em> well with your training..." He gushed, his voice carrying an underlying chill of carnal intent.</p><p>A tiny whimper of anxiety escaped her throat when his gloved hands drifted down the back of her neck, tracing a searing path ever so gently over the scars his talons had previously carved into her flesh during his hateful aggression.</p><p>His palms trailed over her shoulder blades, lazily traveling down the small of her back.</p><p>As he reached her bare rear, his hands smoothed over it, and she blinked rapidly, her breath leaving her nose and mouth in shallow gasps.</p><p>He then squeezed her bottom with both hands, his claws lightly pricking in as he admired the plump flesh in his grasp and her fingers harshly dug into the armrest of the chair in response. Choking out another stifled cry, she glanced back at him and by his dark, hungry gaze she knew this was only going to escalate.</p><p>He confirmed her fear when a vicious grin crossed his face, sharpening his originally playfully amused expression. Demiurge clutched harder, pushing and kneading and while she tried to swallow it, she couldn't choke back the moan that left her lips. He replied with a low rumble, his tongue curling over his fang.</p><p>"...I think you are deserving of a little<em> extra attention</em> for your compliance." He said with a mischievous undertone. "I won't apologize, but I will admit I was slightly...<em>off</em> in my calculation of how much Zydrate I gave you. But you have proven most resilient, and quite accommodating of my requests, all things considered. Granted, this would have easily been avoided, should you have simply knelt to me on that day as you had been routinely and most respectfully doing, and not developed such a defiant streak."</p><p><em>'<strong>Most resilient?</strong> You almost killed me, asshole!'</em> Lillith narrowed her gaze<em>. 'Did he seriously just say he's kind of sorry, but not really? Dick!'</em></p><p>Seeing her annoyed displeasure, he continued.</p><p>"You have been presented with the guidelines for which you will be disciplined. It is all rather self-explanatory; obey, and behave yourself, and you will only be rewarded, as you are now. Defy me, or misbehave, and you will be punished. Any reprimand you receive will be given with your previous knowledge as to what I had expected from you as my servant, my <em>submissive</em>."</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, fuck you.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge's wandering hand slipped further down her rear, and lightly brushed the dip between her thighs, and to his surprise, while she did tense, she maintained her silence.</p><p>A hum of intrigue left the Arch Devil's lips. He had obviously struck a nerve with his words, and with the added insecurity of her compromising position, she withheld the totality of her reactions.</p><p>"Oh, come now. I think we have made some progress here, don't you agree? Not once have I had to use the whip on you today."</p><p>That was true. She had remembered to remain on all fours and to kneel, and not to speak. She slaughtered the lamb as he asked and had done everything right, so he had not needed to threaten her with the whip once.</p><p>Still, Lillith huffed through her nose; she was far from appeased by his half-assed 'apology'.</p><p>Demiurge saw her determination to deprive him of a response as a challenge, one he would easily overcome. He was masterful with his hands, and could break her resolve just as easily as her neck with only one hand.</p><p>His servant quietly hissed through her teeth as his digits lightly grazed over her slit. He teasingly stroked her with his middle finger, his touch tortuously feather-light as he mercifully minded the sharp point it ended in.</p><p>"Are you really so cross with me now?" He playfully teased as he continued taunting her with a single digit, this time pressing a little harder. "Whether you are or not, I will still make you<em> scream for me</em>..."</p><p>The demon lightly traced the shape of her folds, sweeping his gloved finger back and forth tormentingly. He did this slowly, deliberately, before inching closer to the hood of her entrance, encircling her clitoris. She bit her tongue, trying desperately to hold back.</p><p>Lillith whimpered low in her throat, fighting the urge to writhe in his lap. A throbbing heat was rapidly unfurling from her core beneath his expert ministrations, but she did not want to give him any satisfaction.</p><p>When he applied slight but perfect pressure to the sensitive bud, she couldn't help but mewl, her voice climbing an octave higher. He then gently rolled it between his finger and thumb.</p><p>She cried out loudly and writhed in place like a worm impaled on a hook, finally breaking and giving him the desired response and he chuckled low in his throat. But as an ever-greedy demon, he would not be satisfied until he heard her scream.</p><p>As his digit brushed over her again, she noticed it was no longer armed with his claw as they were now retracted. Anticipation raced through her bloodstream; he only ever hid his talons for one reason. Demiurge continued to gently stroke her with one skilled finger, each caress drawing forth more of her arousal.</p><p>"<em>Very good</em>..." He whispered huskily, seemingly satisfied with how slick she was for him.</p><p>The prurient purr of his voice set her stomach churning and skin tingling. Slowly, almost stealthily, his finger entered her, pushing a little deeper with each undulation. Her body involuntarily arched against the sudden penetration, a strangled cry tearing from her throat. The demon held her in place with a hand flat across her shoulder blades, forcing her back down. Her inner walls clenched around the thickness of his finger, as if trying to keep him inside. He teased her at first, only giving her up to his first knuckle. As if acting on the whim of its master, Lillith's body opened up for him, eager and yearning to be filled. She could feel herself grow wetter and wetter, stimulated by the taunting of his finger. He slid his digit in deeper, sheathing it up to the hilt, and curled it as if calling her towards him; she whined low in her throat as he grazed closely to the tenderest place in her core.</p><p>He slipped in a second digit, earning another high cry; slowly, fluidly he flexed his fingers in and out of her heat, pulling loud, breathy moans from her lungs. She squirmed in his lap, her abdomen grazing his stiff erection. Lillith heard him draw a sharp breath through his teeth at the contact.</p><p>Lillith came unhinged rapidly, his digits were so much more fulfilling than her own. Her breasts heaved against his thigh with each and every massive breath she tried to scrape into her lungs.</p><p>The Arch Devil pumped his hand into her heat faster, but with enough restraint to keep her body from soaring over the edge into sweet ecstasy and she panted and gasped without actually drawing a drop of breath into her lungs as she teetered on the brink, rapture tightening in her loins. He moved his free hand from her back to grasp her rear once again, squeezing tightly.</p><p>His servant moaned, turning her pleading gaze to her master, imploring him not to stop, her eyes wide.</p><p>The desperation in her panicked gaze made him even harder.</p><p>He grinned down at her, and leaned forward; to her utter shock he drug his tongue over her ass cheek. She gasped audibly; he had never done that before. The demon then sank his fangs into the pale flesh with a gentle but startling bite, simultaneously curling his fingers back inside her; Lillith screamed as they pressed the hypersensitive bundle of nerves with pinpoint accuracy. She came hard around his digits, her walls contracting and sucking his fingers in deeply, the result of his exquisite torture dripping over his glove.</p><p>Demiurge licked his lips. No matter how irritated she was with him, he would always win.</p><p>"Well then...you cannot say you are <em>too</em> upset with me..." He said with an imperious tone and insufferable smirk. "You came awfully hard."</p><p>Lillith blushed but was still more than a little irritated.</p><p>
  <em>'That doesn't mean you aren't still an arrogant asshole.'</em>
</p><p>"Now, I'll go retrieve your reward." Demiurge said, playfully patting her ass. He then lowered her onto the floor before leaving the room once more, taking the plate of steak he had brought with him away.</p><p><em>'No!' </em>Her heart sank. '<em>But that was mine!'</em></p><p>She scolded herself for not just swallowing her pride and giving him whatever he wanted. She should know by now not to fight him.</p><p>
  <em>'Pride doesn't mean jack shit if you are dead. Idiot.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith could only hope her reward was food, and would be brought soon. Because now she was still hungry and still out of water.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***One Year Ago***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Get away from me!" The dark-haired female shrilled, swatting at the red-clad demon who scowled and ignored her as he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her kicking and screaming like a child throwing a tantrum back over the threshold of the 7th Floor.</p><p>She hurled herself to the ground, thrashing wildly, grasping at anything and everything as she desperately sought purchase, clawing at hard stone and cracking her nails, but the demon didn't miss a step as he hauled her back into his domain.</p><p>Demiurge was lucky this time. He had been hiding humans on his Floor for months. None of the other Guardians or Lord Ainz ventured so far as to his personal quarters, and were too polite to arrive unannounced. Thanks to the distance between Floors, he was usually contacted through {Message}. When it was nearing Pestonya's scheduled cleaning days he would drug his victims and take them through a portal to the ranch, leaving them chained in the basement. He then used a spell to rid his domain of their scent so they would not be detected by the dog-headed maid's sharp sense of smell. Afterwards he would smuggle them back in using the same method of teleportation. This allowed him to keep his secret pets in isolation.</p><p>What his Master did not know wouldn't hurt him. Demiurge needed an outlet for his more vicious and carnal desires. If he went too long without purging himself of blood lust and sexual frustration, it became extremely difficult for him to focus on his work. This hindered his ability to channel his full potential for the good of Nazarick, and he would not allow himself to be less than a freshly sharpened blade, a most deadly and effective tool for Lord Ainz. He saw what became of Albedo and Shalltear when their primitive desires were not quelled; they bickered like children and distracted themselves from the ultimate goal, thus becoming one noisy and massive diversion for all the Guardians. Demiurge refused to reduce himself to such pettiness, and could never forgive himself if he miscalculated something vital and his Master or one of the Guardians paid for his mistake.</p><p>He witnessed such foolishness firsthand when Albedo chose to allow Lord Ainz to battle Shalltear alone when she fell under the influence of the World Item. Demiurge would never,<em> ever </em>forgive her for doing something so careless and stupid. His Supervisor could justify it however she pleased, but he knew she did it because she allowed her humanistic feelings of <em>'love'</em> to get in the way of logic and made such a call largely because her judgement was clouded by unsatisfied lustful need.</p><p>So the Arch Devil concluded keeping a human handy for when his own needs arose was the most effective way to deal with his demonic desires. Humans were plentiful, disposable, and posed very little to zero threat; and therefore were ideal vessels for his selfish purposes.</p><p>How the Hell this one managed to find a way around Greed and Envy to get this far, he didn't know, nor did he care. He only knew he intended to make her severely regret trying to run away from him.</p><p>He had been kind enough to spare her, and pulled her from the herd at the ranch when she pleaded for her life and promised to be his slave in return for not processing her as she was moved to the butchering ring.</p><p>She had practically thrown herself at his feet and groveled like a peasant to a king; it was mildly amusing and she seemed willing to go home with him, so he took a chance, simply to test if she were truly willing to do as he asked.</p><p>But he should have known better. Humans will say literally anything to survive, but rarely do they hold up their end of the bargain.</p><p>"<em>Nooo</em>...I was so-so close..." She howled and sobbed. "I was almost f-free..." She wailed pathetically, and Demiurge rolled his eyes and his lip curled in an irritated sneer.</p><p>"You will <em>never</em> be free. I own you, you foolish girl." Demiurge spat fire. "You begged for a way out, and I gave it to you. I fail to see why you are so damned ungrateful."</p><p>"I-I didn't know...I didn't know what I was getting into. I didn't k-know you were a <em>monster!</em>" She sputtered pathetically.</p><p>Now <em>THAT</em> was truly amusing. Demiurge laughed heartily.</p><p>"<em>Seriously?</em> Are you blind or merely unintelligent? How many of your kind did you watch me butcher and skin before you offered yourself into my servitude in exchange for your life?"</p><p>This was the second time this month she had attempted to escape. It was getting old, and fast; his patience was running on fumes. If there was one thing that grated on his nerves, it was a crying and whining human.</p><p>"Is it really so agonizing to clean my quarters daily and pleasure me once in a while?" He scoffed as he hauled her flailing form down the hall.</p><p>She was constantly complaining, never did her duties, and acted as though serving under him was the end of the fucking world. She wouldn't even suck him to completion. He knew he was thick, making it a somewhat taxing task, but it was irritatingly obvious she wasn't trying in earnest, which would be the least she could do considering he let her live.</p><p>"I would rather DIE than this be my life! I'm s-so miserable! You're such a bas-"</p><p>
  <em>'Fine.'</em>
</p><p>The demon violently tore her arm off of her body with one sharp yank. Before she could scream from the pain of being dismembered, in an impossibly fast movement he sank his talons into her throat and twisted and pulled, ripping her vocal cords out with a frustrated snarl.</p><p>"Fucking ingrate...you gave terrible blowjobs anyway." He muttered before dragging her body into a nearby thatch of trees and shrubbery for the wolves to pick clean.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***8 Months Ago***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ew, don't do that!" She chided him, and Demiurge groaned in disappointment as she disengaged from him and squirmed out from under the demon.</p><p>"I thought you had an open mind?" He countered, momentarily taken aback by her sudden resistance and the fact that she had ended what he thought was going rather well then and there, leaving him wet, cold and achingly hard.</p><p>"I do, but that's...<em>gross!</em> What the Hell is wrong with you?!" The woman scolded the demon.</p><p>Demiurge glared at her with barely-restrained rage. The red-haired woman was walking a very, <em>very</em> fine line. Had he not paid so much for her, he would have torn her head off that instant for such a snide remark.</p><p>She climbed out of his bed and shrugged on a a black satin robe before examining the deep, bruising bite on her shoulder.</p><p>Demiurge had bought a high-class prostitute and had been promised she would do anything. The madame of the brothel assured him she had experience with non-human clients, heteromorphics, elves and ogres, and this sealed the deal for him. She was pretty, had a tolerable demeanor and the fact that she wasn't afraid to get in bed with him (which was a first) was extremely propitious; so he went ahead and purchased a lifetime contract.</p><p>He was a victim of <em>false advertising</em>, apparently.</p><p>"You're telling me you have never been bitten hard enough to bleed?" The Devil sneered with disdain.</p><p>She just <em>had</em> to sour the mood, so he was done playing nice.</p><p>"I have, but no one actually tried to drink my blood like a goddamn vampire afterwards!" She shrieked, her words riddled with thorns of disgust. <em>"Freak."<br/>
</em></p><p>"I'm a fucking DEMON." He ground out. "Or did you forget that I paid three times your normal rate for a <em>lifetime contract</em> because I was advised you had experience with non-human clientele? Was I <em>wrong</em> to assume you knew what this would entail?"</p><p>She had no argument. No one ever died from having their blood drank by a non-human unless the bite was delivered from an actual vampire.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>'Damned waste of money.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge sighed in exasperation, at his wits end; he carded his fingers through his dark mane and tried to stifle his burgeoning ire. He would <em>not</em> be shamed and scrutinized for his desires by the whore who was handsomely paid to satiate them.</p><p>"Get out." He growled through clenched fangs. "<em>NOW.</em>"</p><p>The woman huffed and flipped her hair.</p><p>"Whatever." She walked out of his quarters and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>Had she not inadvertently barricaded herself with the door he would have hurled a fireball at her and burned her hair off that pretty little head.</p><p>
  <em>'Judgmental bitch.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge had to finish himself off and it was <em>not</em> satisfying in the least; he somehow ended up feeling emptier and even more furious than before.</p><p>"Fuck." His hopes were dashed.</p><p>It had been going so well...she had been receptive to his touch and did not seem to mind when he fucked her hard. But his fangs were sharp and he supposed he might have bitten with a little more pressure than he should have.</p><p>Was that reason to stop? Maybe.</p><p>But to shame his blood lust and call him a freak? That was simply rude.</p><p>What kind of whore judges her client's fetishes?</p><p>He hastily pulled a pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket of his suit jacket and lit one, taking a deep inhale before exhaling a billowing cloud, trying to soothe his frayed nerves and roiling rage.</p><p>This was why he always found his way back into Malphas' arms. Human females were so fragile and finicky.</p><p>He finished his cigarette and then stormed out of his quarters. He stalked the hall, his tail swaying angrily and ready to strike as he sought her out, his frame coiled with rage; he was going to give that mouthy bitch a piece of his mind, only to discover that Greed had tore the woman apart as soon as she had tried to step foot off of the 7th Floor.</p><p>While he was rather disappointed he didn't have a chance to hear her scream and beg for mercy while he strangled her with his own two hands, Demiurge didn't regret her death in the least, nor did he reprimand his subordinate. He even let Greed keep his choice of meat to chew on (he opted for one of her lovely legs).</p><p>She was already dead, so why not?</p><p>The Devil collected the rest of her bloody corpse, wrapping it in a spare bed sheet.</p><p>
  <em>'Good riddance.'</em>
</p><p>The demon hauled her mangled carcass out onto the balcony of his floor and slung it over is shoulder. His wings burst out of his back and he flew to E-Rantel, dropping her remains off outside of the brothel with a detailed letter stating how she refused to fulfill his needs and the women there needed more thorough screening as to where their hard limits were drawn, lest they wind up like <em>her.</em></p><p>The Arch Devil was glad he had talked himself into hanging back in the shadows long enough to see the madame's face when she beheld the pile of gore he had left unwrapped at the door.</p><p>He had needed a good laugh. And now he needed a stiff drink.</p><p>Or two.</p><p>Make that five.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***5 Months Ago***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"No one leaves until I say." The Arch Devil growled, hastily cutting the human down from the chandelier in his servant's quarters.</p><p>He really had to watch <em>this one</em>. She was flighty and unpredictable, and he had come to the grim conclusion that she displayed symptoms of a chemical imbalance of the brain, causing abnormal mood patterns and suicidal tendencies.</p><p>If he had to guess, he would assume she suffered from a bipolar or chronic depressive disorder.</p><p>
  <em>'I really know how to pick them, don't I?'</em>
</p><p>This time she had tried to hang herself with her bed sheets and Demiurge had just happened to check in on her with <strong><em>Distant Vision,</em></strong> and caught her just in the nick of time. He slashed her makeshift noose with his claws and she dropped limply to the floor with a heavy thud.</p><p>Her neck wasn't broken but she wasn't breathing, and her heart had stopped.</p><p>"Don't you dare die on me..." The demon berated her unconscious body as he restarted her heart manually, and to his relief he heard the organ stutter to life as he brought her back.</p><p>She gasped for air and raggedly coughed, and the color returned to her face. He eyes were wild and unfocused, and he could tell that she was slowly regaining her vision. She then screamed and cried in despair when she fully came to, only to see her captor bearing down over her with an angry and despondent expression.</p><p>He wanted to strangle her for trying to permanently escape him.</p><p>But he didn't. She was damaged in a way he could not fix with reprimands or training. Punishment would have no effect.</p><p>He was perplexed in how to handle the situation, which frustrated him. He did not like a problem he could not solve. He <em>could</em> react with cruel violence, but he did not feel as though that were the right course of action for this particular human; nor could he scold her for something that was of no fault of her own. To do so would be fruitless, a hollow victory. Demiurge was evil, but not completely unreasonable. His sense of logic often overruled his cruelty.</p><p>Alas, it seemed her...<em>condition</em> inadvertently diminished his power over her.</p><p>But what was he to do?</p><p>She pushed him away, and he huffed, and pursed his lips into a grim line.</p><p>
  <em>'Ungrateful human.'</em>
</p><p>The demon said nothing, admittedly at a loss for words, but he stripped her bed of sheets and gave her a cow's hide to use as a blanket instead. He also removed all sharp objects and breakable vases and lamps in the morbidly more-than-likely case she did something else drastic.</p><p>The demon could have left her with no means to warm herself and let her freeze, but after she had tried to kill herself he decided it would be best to limit the extent of his cruelty.</p><p>For now.</p><p><em>'Am I really so terrible to live with?'</em> He wondered and jaw clenched with contemplation; he decided to leave before he made a rash decision and killed yet another one.</p><p>Why did none of them simply do as they were told? A few simple chores and tending to his carnal and daily needs...were it really that unbearable that they would rather die?</p><p>'<em>Why are humans so difficult?'</em></p><p>Demiurge left her to her own devices and went straight to his brother's home for some much-needed advice...among <em>other</em> things.</p><p>Afterwards Demiurge let him in on why he was so frustrated; the elder demon did not seem too surprised his brother's servant tried to commit suicide, but he kindly listened to his troubles without passing verbal judgement and assured him that positive reinforcement was the best method of gaining a pet's trust and compliance. Such a training tactic went against Demiurge's naturally cruel and aggressive behavior, so he was not so keen on trying it, but at this point he had little to lose...besides <em>another</em> pet.</p><p>He decided he would at least give it a shot, before she tried to kill herself again. Maybe the situation would improve with a new technique.</p><p>When he returned home to Nazarick, he could smell that the air was thick with blood on the 7th Floor. He rushed to her quarters, only to find she had managed to snap a piece of wood off of a shelf when she pushed it over and it broke, and used the sharp edge to saw her wrists open.</p><p>He found her, pale and cold, lying lifelessly on her bed. The demon's shoulders sagged and he sighed. He removed his spectacles and rubbed his face.</p><p>Demiurge was too late to save her this time.</p><p>She left him a note.</p><p>
  <em>Master,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I'm not like other people because I'm sad all the time. I'm sorry, I really don't mean to feel that way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy didn't like it either. I tried to be good, but I don't think he believed I was trying. He said I didn't smile enough and he didn't like that I slept so much. But it was hard to get out of bed when I don't feel okay. I think my soul is sick, and I can only be okay in my dreams. I wasn't like my little sister, who seemed to always be happy and smiled whether it was sunny or raining outside, so he sent me away. I was supposed to get better with new medicine, but I didn't. Something must be really wrong with me.</em>
</p><p><em>I'm sorry I wasn't a good girl like you wanted me to be. I tried, I really did. And I'm sorry for leaving such a mess,</em> <em>but now I can dream forever.</em></p><p>
  <em>Please don't be sad like me. I hope you find someone better. Someone who makes you happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pet</em>
</p><p>He crumpled up the note and stood in silence for several minutes before he swallowed the growing lump in his throat, and pulled a cigarette out, shakily lighting it.</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>Demiurge didn't like to feel.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***3 Months Ago***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What more do you want from me? I've given you a bed to sleep in, the finest clothes, and gourmet meals." Demiurge growled, his voice tight and dangerous. "I ask so little of you."</p><p>Again she had tried to ignore and walk away from him, but he caught her forearm in a firm grasp. He minded his claws, but he was so very tired of being shunned by her.</p><p>"Don't touch me, you <em>monster!</em> I want you to leave me alone!" The blonde spat. "That's what I want!"</p><p>"I've given you everything. I have been kind, polite, and gentle with you..." He sighed and face-palmed. "Why do you recoil from me? I've <em>never</em> hurt you."</p><p>Demiurge was beyond frustrated. He had done everything right this time...why was she <em>still</em> not receptive to him? He couldn't get near her without her shrieking at him and shrinking away as though he were drenched in Bubonic plague.</p><p>"<em>What</em> am I doing wrong?" He was genuinely asking.</p><p>Was there something he was missing? Maybe he could fix it. He truly wanted things to be different this time.</p><p>"Nothing, I just <em>don't like you!</em>" She snapped, and ripped her arm away from him with a scornful huff.</p><p>It had been like this every week for six months, and the demon's patience was stretched gravely thin.</p><p>Demiurge had again tried his luck with one of only two prostitutes he had ever located in which their description claimed that they had experience with non-humans. He was cautiously hopeful, and thought maybe his chances would be better this time. He attended the auction with the determination to outbid all, and won rights to a beautiful blonde with cobalt eyes. She was stunning with an hourglass figure, thick golden locks, dainty features and perfectly molded, full lips. She smelled like lilies and the sky after it rained.</p><p>But her eyes were what captivated him the most; they reminded him of Malphas, as they were that same shade of calming blue, so he was particularly pleased to have her.</p><p>The demon actually stuck to his plan to try to follow Malphas' advice. And it was far more excruciating than he had expected it would be; violence was second nature to him and his first response to anything negative was rage and destruction, and this female had a smart mouth, a spoiled, bratty attitude and fiery temper.</p><p>It was a recipe for disaster from the start.</p><p>She pushed his buttons like he wouldn't believe. The demon had eventually lost count of how many times he had been a hair's breath away from ripping her throat out for her insolence, and he often had to step away from her and set something on fire just to prevent his sanity from slipping through his fingers like water.</p><p>With Herculean effort, Demiurge had maintained his resolve and remained nothing but polite. He was attentive to her needs and tried to be as accommodating and patient with her as possible.</p><p>The Arch Devil was smart to keep her isolated on the 7th Floor; had she spoken to any of the other Guardians in such a manner, she'd be a bloody stain on the ground in a matter of seconds.</p><p>And yet, despite his honest effort, none of it mattered. She simply couldn't stand the demon. She had been under the impression that a rich MAN, a <em>human</em> had won the auction; she had expected her new Master to be a wealthy land owner or royalty of some sort.</p><p>She couldn't have been more disappointed and furious to learn she was now owned by the Commander of Defenses of Nazarick, an Arch Devil.</p><p>And as far as she was concerned, he was a<em> monster,</em> plain and simple.</p><p>She based her judgement on his inhuman features alone, and that hurt.</p><p>She wasn't wrong, but he had kept that darker side of himself hidden from her, and presented himself in way he never had to any human; with utmost courtesy.</p><p>Still, she refused to try to get to know him, speak to him, or even look at him.</p><p>So the demon tried to interact with her through dreams, and even donned a human appearance; hiding his ears, tail and wings- what made him <em>him</em>, just for her. He thought if he looked like a man, maybe she would be more accepting of his presence. But it did not matter. She knew what he was, and was repulsed nonetheless.</p><p>And that...that <em>really hurt</em>.</p><p>So he then attempted a rather chaste advance through a dream, hopeful that he might could win her over if she knew how skilled he was, how good he could make her feel if she would only<em> let</em> him, but she still fought him tooth and nail, screaming until her throat bled.</p><p>With his pride wounded, Demiurge gave up. He never tried to touch her again. The demon left her alone. If she didn't need him, she could fetch her own meals and clothes and whatever she wanted.</p><p>Things only went downhill from there.</p><p>Apparently she didn't know how to care for herself, or simply wouldn't out of spite.</p><p>She began to psychologically shut down. Over the next few weeks, she stopped eating and speaking. She no longer performed her daily duties.</p><p>This decline made him uneasy. He didn't want a repeat of his last pet.</p><p>That incident bothered him far more than he felt it should have. Humans in his possession died more often than he cared to admit; it was nothing new.</p><p>It took Demiurge a while to understand that it wasn't his last pet's death, but the <em>note</em> she had left that had...done <em>something</em> to him.</p><p>
  <em>How she apologized for being broken, but still selflessly wanted HIM, the monster who held her captive, to be happy. </em>
</p><p>He didn't know what to do with that. It made him feel something other than familiar hunger, hatred, lust and greed.</p><p>It was something alien, something he could <em>not</em> fix by eating, killing, or fucking and he did not like it one bit. He did not know how to process whatever it was that she had made him feel.</p><p>So he swallowed it down and steeled himself against it.</p><p>It was a memory he wished to forget, but it burrowed in deep and latched on with spiny teeth that he couldn't dislodge.</p><p>Demiurge knew it was just a matter of time before she ended up like the last one. Airing on the side of caution, he took her bed sheets away just to be sure she would not try to hang herself, and removed all sharp objects from her room. The demon caved, abandoned his pride and began to bring her food again, but he always returned to find it untouched.</p><p>Still, she grew more and more withdrawn.</p><p>One day she walked into his quarters as he was drinking his afternoon tea and perusing over a scroll, and she looked at him shyly. She opened her mouth to speak, but then hesitated; and for a brief moment, he had a glimmer of hope. He did not push her into spitting it out, he set down the scroll and waited patiently for her apology...instead she proceeded to spew a line of vile curses and insults aimed at Lord Ainz.</p><p>She really knew very little about the ruler of Nazarick; she had only overheard snippets of what was mentioned by Demiurge when he conversed via {Message} with the other Guardians. All she knew was that he was all powerful and revered as a God by the demon.</p><p>The Arch Devil snarled as the final taut thread of his restraint snapped; he watched her face pale, her mouth drop open into a dark ugly gash of fear, her eyes widening and her pupils shrinking. It was a look he was all too familiar with by now; the countenance of prey. He saw that she immediately regretted it, saw that she was racking her brain for a way to redeem the situation, to somehow go back to before she had dared to utter such blasphemy.</p><p>But it was too late. He knew what she was doing, trying to kill herself and using him as a tool for suicide.</p><p>And Demiurge was nothing if not a perfectly designed, deadly and destructive weapon. And oh, how he was ready to make her bleed.</p><p>The Arch Devil lunged and slammed her into the nearest wall, hard enough to crack her skull. She dropped like a rock and he followed her to the floor, clamping his fangs over her throat. The demon mercilessly ripped upwards, tearing out her jugular, and then sank the talons of both gloved hands into her abdomen, pulling outwards, splitting flesh open. Her body twitched beneath him as he weaved his fingers between her ivory ribs, gripping slippery bone to tug her rib cage apart with a sickening crack. He plunged his hand into her chest cavity, shoving her lungs aside as he searched for his prize. With the visceral snapping of arteries, he tore out her quivering heart. He devoured the still-warm organ, hot blood seeping between his fangs as stringy veins stuck to his tongue. </p><p>And he had never felt so good and yet so fucking terrible to be himself.</p><p>
  <em>'I am a monster.'</em>
</p><p>He decided from then on, he would never again conceal his true nature from anyone. He would act on every impulse, cruel or kind, sinful or merciful. He would be as Ulbert made him to be. A perfect predator. An expert manipulator. Corrupt, ruthless, cold and calculating. A monster in every respect. An Arch Devil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter Lillith faces her demons, in more ways than one.</p><p>Also, I adore Repo! The Genetic Opera, so in its honor I gave the drug Demiurge used on Lillith the same name as the infamous Zydrate from the movie. </p><p>*I do not own the name Zydrate or Repo! The Genetic Opera. Those belong to their respective creator, Terrance Zdunich.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Good Girl: Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was more running through Demiurge's head when he first met Lillith than he ever let on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Demiurge first laid eyes on the second human Sebas had brought home, he was positive he had seen a ghost.</p><p>The Arch Devil had been summoned to the throne room, and as he made his way down the main hall, he saw an unfamiliar female facing away from him, busily dusting the many paintings adorning the walls.</p><p>It must be the one Solution had mentioned to him earlier.</p><p><em>'I do hope to have a front row seat for the ass chewing Sebas will no doubt receive for this.'</em> The demon sneered. <em>'Lord Ainz will be furious. Maybe I should simply save him the trouble and kill her now.'</em></p><p>As he drew closer, she turned and looked at him.</p><p>He almost stopped dead in his tracks, and his breath caught. His Arch Devil's normally nimble brain came to a screeching halt, but his body managed to continue to carry him on his already charted trajectory.</p><p>She possessed the same striking cobalt blue eyes as his last pet, and her hair also cascaded in loose, golden waves around her shoulders. Her delicate features were nearly identical, and her lips were full, perfectly molded with a prominent cupid's bow. As he approached her, her scent was remarkably similar as well. They both smelled strongly of Lilies in bloom, but whereas his previous pet of had the effervescence of the sky before rainfall, this one's shared aroma of Lilies was complimented by orange blossoms and peaches.</p><p>There were so many uncanny similarities; the only real difference was she one was a little shorter, and maybe three to five years younger. She was barely twenty years old, her body still spare with adolescence and soft curves.</p><p>It had to be her little sister.</p><p>Children of the poor or indebted to the wrong people were often sold into human trafficking and sexual servitude, and it was not uncommon for them to be broken up and shipped to different brothels. The odds that Sebas just happened to hand-pick the perfect stray to bring into Nazarick's walls were astronomical to none.</p><p>And yet, here she was.</p><p>
  <em>'With my luck, she most likely possesses the same acidic attitude...'</em>
</p><p>As though prove him wrong, the human then dropped to her knees and lowered her head, in a most submissive and respectable gesture. Almost as if he himself had trained her to do so.</p><p>Demiurge was genuinely taken aback...and already getting hard.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>As he passed her by, he could smell fear emanating from her. That was to be expected.</p><p>He permitted her to rise without turning towards her to ensure she wouldn't notice the massiveerection he was now sporting. He did not want her to fear him <em>too much;</em> not yet, anyways.</p><p>"Th-thank you, Master." She said quietly.</p><p>
  <em>'She already calls me Master. She's perfect.'</em>
</p><p>He fully intended on making this one his new pet. He had a chance to start over, and he would not waste it. To Hell with Sebas, she was going to be<em> his</em>, even if he had to take her from him by force.</p>
<hr/><p>He took a few minutes outside the throne room to calm his raging and very visible...<em>problem</em>, and went inside. After the meeting, Demiurge anxiously waited for the rest of the Guardians to exit. </p><p>"Lord, if you have a moment, might I ask what you intend to do with the human?" Demiurge asked.</p><p>"Honestly, I have not yet had a chance to contemplate it in depth, as it was just brought to my attention two days ago. Apparently it as kept from me for nearly a week, which I find extremely displeasing. And considering he has already been warned against this behavior, I will most likely wipe her memory and have her released in a nearby city." The Elder Lich mused. "I cannot continue to encourage such reckless behavior."</p><p>"If I may, Lord, I would consider keeping her as my own personal servant, with your approval, of course. I observed her this morning, and she seemed competent enough to keep my quarters tidy. And I could also use an extra hand in processing hides at the ranch. If you are amiable to this, I could make use of her." Demiurge proposed, tucking his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Hmmm...I will certainly take that into consideration." Ainz said, and sincerely. </p><p>Demiurge smirked.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not hearing a "no"...'</em>
</p><p>"Thank you for hearing out my proposal, Lord. Please inform me when you have reached a decision in how to proceed." The demon bowed deeply and left.</p><p>The demon knew if Lord Ainz had no intention of giving her to him, he would have said so then and there. This meant his chances were good.</p><p>And Demiurge could not have been more pleased with the result of the following meeting which would decide her fate. </p><p>"I would like this human as my personal servant. I have watched her clean and deem her competent enough to keep my personal quarters tidy, and having her around would certainly lighten the amount of work placed on Pestonya." He made his purposes for having her seem practical and unselfish.</p><p>"An excellent idea, Demiurge. And I'm sure as far as Pestonya would be concerned, it was not selfish at all. I grant your request." The Elder Lich concluded.</p><p>The ruler handed her over with so little fuss he thought Lord Ainz was toying with him.</p><p>But he wasn't. Demiurge had won her because his earlier proposal was exactly what Ainz needed to hear in order to make his decision. It gave Ainz an option to compromise with the Butler, but also discourage his habit of bringing home strays. Giving her to the demon meant she received sanctuary within the Tomb, but it also meant Sebas' least favorite Guardian was given ownership of her. </p><p>Sebas put up resistance, of course, but it did nothing to sway his Master's decision. </p><p>She was now <em>his</em>. The demon's heart swelled with excitement.</p><p>He had already had maid staff prepare her room and put fresh sheets on her bed, and ensured everything in her bathroom was in working order, in hopes she would become his pet, and he was not disappointed.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge gave her as much time as possible to get settled and grow accustomed to his presence.</p><p>Which was absolutely <em>excruciating</em>. When he had brought her to his Floor and lead the human to her room, he managed to maintain his composure and tell her when dinner was, but then she<em> thanked and bowed to him</em>;</p><p>
  <em>'Respect! Submission! I didn't even have to ask for it! She's fucking perfect!'</em>
</p><p>The demon had to turn around and leave that fucking minute before he pounced on her.</p><p><em>'Fuck, she smells so good.'</em> It was almost enough to make him lose control. His tail was wagging like a puppy's as he reluctantly left her to her own devices.</p>
<hr/><p>The demon waited at least four weeks before asking her to clean his personal quarters, when he was sure he had developed the resolve to not instantly take advantage of having her trapped in is room.</p><p>She was startled by him when he spoke to her. She jolted and almost dropped her feather duster, but she still tried to be as respectful as possible, and turned to look up at and face him anyway. </p><p>She was such a <em>tiny thing</em>. A little porcelain doll to the towering Devil.</p><p><em>'How adorable.'</em> She had nerve, he would give her that. Just like her sister. As long as she kept a tight leash on her tongue, he would tolerate it.</p><p>"You seem to be rather nervous. Do I <em>frighten</em> you?" He asked, curious as to what sort of answer she would give him. He preferred an honest one, but would not be surprised if she lied out of fear of offending him.</p><p>He saw the wheels in her head turning, her cerulean blue eyes searching his face cautiously, trying read him and his intentions. His tail swayed as he narrowed the distance between them, and watched her eyes widen. She was obviously terrified, as he could smell fear all over her, but also...</p><p><em>'What's this?'</em> A new scent rose to the surface, it was sharp and...</p><p>"...N-no." She lied, meekly looking up at his towering form.</p><p><em>'Impossible.'</em> For the first time in his life, he doubted his acute sense of smell. But he had never scented what he believed he was currently identifying coming from a human before, at least around him. He had to know for sure.</p><p>Demiurge unexpectedly grabbed her by her shoulder and fisted her hair tightly with his other hand. She yelped in shock as he yanked her head back, exposing her throat, bringing his face down into the crook of her neck inhaling.</p><p>No, he wasn't wrong. Still, he could not believe it.</p><p>"You aren't a very good liar." He hissed in her ear, his voice was silk but threaded with steel. "And you <em>reek</em> of fear."</p><p>
  <em>'And arousal.<strong> You want me.</strong>'</em>
</p><p>The demon could not stop himself; he had to be damn sure there was no room for doubt. His tongue flicked out in a brief lick against her flesh, and his eyes rolled in his skull.</p><p>It was real.</p><p>"I can even taste it, it is so strong."</p><p><em>'Walk away. She isn't ready yet. She needs time, especially after you grabbed her. Why weren't you more gentle?' </em>He scolded himself.</p><p>"I strongly advise against lying to me. Because chances are, I will know the truth."</p><p>
  <em>'I do know the truth. I know you want what I am so ready to give you.'</em>
</p><p>It took every ounce of the demon's strength to leave her standing in the hallway and not fuck her shape into the floor.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge returned to his quarters and flopped down in his ivory chair, and opened a scroll he had no intention of reading; its purpose was to hide and hopefully forget the massive erection he again had zero control over. </p><p>That was extremely frustrating. He had not had that little of control over his own body since he had first met Malphas.</p><p>He waited patiently, but did not count on her coming as ordered after he had undoubtedly scared the Hell her.</p><p>He had been too rough with her in his disbelief of what he was sensing. But never in his lifetime had he smelled arousal emanating from a human, <em>because of HIM</em>.</p><p>Sure, human females he paid for sex feigned it, but he always saw past the poorly acted facade. It had gotten so tiring, no, <em>insulting</em>, to know they were closing their eyes not in pleasure, but to imagine someone else was touching them. Someone who <em>didn't</em> have a steely tail or pointed ears or diamond eyes. The noises they made were always so pathetically exaggerated that it was the worst kind of turn-off and he even started paying extra just to gag them. </p><p>To his surprise, he then heard a knock on his door.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll be damned...'</em>
</p><p>He permitted entry. The human meekly peered around the corner of the door like a curious kitten before opening it the rest of the way and he'd be a fucking liar if he said he didn't find it <em>most</em> endearing. She was incredibly brave to still come to his quarters after he had touched her. The demon admired that.</p><p>And for her to look around at the remains of fallen members of her species which decorated his room and <em>still</em> have the nerve to stay, was nothing short of impressive. He knew then without a doubt she would be able to handle him. He watched her discreetly from his peripheral as she held her ground and cleaned as thoroughly as she could in her obvious state of anxiety.</p><p>Everything was going smoothly until she stepped in the still-standing puddle of blood left from when he had slaughtered her mouthy sister. He never cleaned it, nor would he let Pestonya touch it; he kept it around as a morbid reminder that he was a monster of the worst kind, and he would never again leash himself for anyone.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit.'</em>
</p><p>"I would like you to scrub that before you leave." He said, deciding she could go ahead and get rid of it now that he had an opportunity to change things, and she jerked with a start. He couldn't help but grin.</p><p>She was as jumpy as a rabbit.</p><p>"Yes, master." Even in her fear, she maintained a respectful attitude, which pleased him to no end.</p><p>She returned with a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush, and she knelt down to scrape at it. He watched her face pale in horror as closer examination and the smell of death revealed the old stain to be blood.</p><p>If only she knew to whom it once belonged to.</p><p>But this was a necessary evil. She needed to know exactly what he was; and how she could end up if she ever dare to give him attitude like her sister had. </p><p>She cleaned in one direction but as she hit the baseboard, she then turned with her back to him and began to lean downward.</p><p>Demiurge saw her maid's dress hike up as she was facing away from him, and she started carelessly scrubbing away.</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it.'</em>
</p><p>It got worse...or better, depending on which angle he looked at it. Worse because now he was so hard it hurt, and better because he was given a glorious view of what he was soon to touch. The demon's eyes widened and he completely stopped breathing when he noticed her underwear was practically nonexistent- a mere scrap of lace.</p><p>His mouth went bone dry and his cock strained against his trousers and throbbed with painfully unsatisfied need.</p><p>Her heart-shaped ass was to fucking <em>die</em> for.</p><p>
  <em>'Holy Hell.' </em>
</p><p>Demiurge was a longtime appreciator of the sleek and graceful lines which coalesced to create the masterpiece known as the female form. But what always captivated his eye the most were the beautiful, softly rounded curves which shaped the hips and rear. </p><p>Demiurge was without a doubt an aficionado of asses.</p><p>
  <em>'And I just discovered a fucking Rembrandt.'</em>
</p><p>She inclined further downward and scraped the spot harder, and unbeknownst to her, she was treating him to a sinfully scrumptious view of her rear, framed in white silk ruffles and bare except for where her black garter straps bisected each cheek from the tops of her stockings to the connect with the hidden belt.</p><p>And she <em>still</em> smelled of arousal...his primitive instincts were going hysterical in their clawing demand to breed her as she reeked of ripe sexual desire and then assumed the position of a female presenting herself to fucked from behind.</p><p>Demiurge was cursing in ancient tongues in his head.</p><p>He swallowed, and fought the urge to clench his fists around the scroll in his hands. He then tried but ultimately failed to prevent himself from imagining kneeling behind her and pulling her underwear aside to slide his rigid cock into her.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, she's petite; she would be SO tight...and if she actually wants me, soaking wet as well.'</em>
</p><p>The demon felt warmth oozing over his thigh, and was vaguely aware that he was leaking precum all over himself.</p><p>She grunted slightly and huffed as she scrubbed, and it was fucking <em>torture</em> to his heightened sense of hearing.</p><p><em>'Shit...'</em> If he weren't so turned on, he would be thoroughly embarrassed to have been so affected by a human, of all inferior things. But with his cock as hard as it was, he was beyond caring. And who could blame him? She was ideal for what he had been seeking. She was pretty, respectful, submissive, and obedient.</p><p>The demon felt his pulse throbbing in his shaft, and he was breathing rapidly, but quietly.</p><p><em>'Keep scrubbing. Don't turn around. Just keep making those beautiful noises.' </em> His eyes slid shut, and he snared his lower lip between his fangs.</p><p>She continued to scrape away, and panted softly as she put her back into it.</p><p>How would his name sound on her lips, breathed in such a way?</p><p>The filthy things he would do to her just to <em>hear</em> her say it...he imagined crawling on top of her in that position and nipping the back of her neck while rolling his hips into hers, showing her just what she was <em>doing</em> to him. </p><p>
  <em>'I'm going to make her scream my name...'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge felt a heat rise to his face, and tension tightening in the base of his spine. He was dripping at an alarming rate, but he simply couldn't help himself.</p><p>Would she moan for him? Beg him for more? Would she like to be fucked hard and fast? Or soft and slow?</p><p>He could not wait to find out...he wanted to feel her legs wrap around his waist as he lifted her to fuck her into the wall. He could just hear the gasp of shock that would rush from her lungs as she felt his girth push into her. She was so small, it was doubtful she could take him in his entirety.</p><p>How would she look on her knees before him? How would those perfect, plush lips feel around his swollen, aching head?</p><p>
  <em>'Shit.'</em>
</p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>
  <em>'No.'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>He bit his tongue, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>
  <em>'NO! Not now!'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>He dug his claws into his thigh, and again, it was useless.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>'Too late, here it comes.'</em>
</p><p>He was actually going to come in his pants, like a fucking teenager during a wet dream, and he had not touched himself once.</p><p><em>'Please don't turn around...'</em> He silently pleaded, knowing he had to be blushing to his pointed ears. He casually brought a gloved hand up to his lips, as though to contemplate what he was reading...but he still had to sink his fangs into his finger to keep himself silent as he began to soar...and then spurt.</p><p>Fuck, he was coming so hard...it was a miracle he stayed as quiet as he did.</p><p>Demiurge had his first hands-free orgasm just by looking at her ass, scenting her desire and hearing vaguely sexual noises as she cleaned.</p><p><em>'Oh, she is absolutely a keeper...'</em> He licked his lips, and grinned a wolfish grin.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge was admittedly entranced by his new pet. He tried hard not to get his hopes up; after constant and cruel rejection, he was repeatedly reminding himself to be cautious in his enthusiasm.</p><p>But scent doesn't lie. She wanted him, and he could not help but to be excited. He wanted to do things differently this time. Demiurge did not want to simply own her, he wanted to be <em>needed</em> by her. He wanted her to <em>trust</em> him in the way Malphas' bicorns took to and trusted him. He yearned for and envied that seemingly unspoken bond.</p><p>Needless to say, Demiurge was thrilled that she returned with his dinner that very evening, and had not tried to have another maid sent in her place.</p><p>"Your dinner, my Lord." She bowed at the waist before her master.</p><p>"Excellent." He said, and permitted her to rise with a brief motion of his hand.</p><p>Demiurge set aside the scroll he was pretending to peruse over and stood, and stalked to the table. She delicately set the plate before him at the table as he placed his napkin in his lap,and she leaned over the table next to him, to lay out his silverware, and he could smell her...he was overtaken by that sweet, citrus bouquet that was once again laced with arousal.</p><p>Curious to see how she would react, but not wanting to be too obvious, he decided to make a move which could easily be dismissed as accidental; so he lightly brushed his tail over the back of her thigh.</p><p>She jumped with a start and dropped his knife.</p><p>"Please, f-forgive me!" She stammered in startled shock.</p><p>She bent over to pick it up, and again he was granted an even closer and more glorious view of her derriere.</p><p><em>'Her ass... will be the death of me.'</em> Again, his imagination began to run away with him.</p><p>She fumbled before clumsily picking it up, and she turned back to him, thoroughly discombobulated and reeking of anxiety.</p><p>"It's quite alright." He said and he smirked, more than a little amused by her jumpiness. It was like watching a kitten learn to interact with a large dog with all of its precious puff-ups. He anxiously awaited the day she would rub against him rather than startle.</p><p>"Please, allow me to get another one for you!" She pleaded, and turned to leave to retrieve it.</p><p>
  <em>'No! Please don't leave!'</em>
</p><p>The Arch Devil caught her wrist.</p><p>"Something this minor is no issue." He assured her with the ghost of a smile. "Stay."</p><p>He held out his clawed hand for her to pass him the knife, and was pleased when she relented.</p><p>The demon took it from her and cut the steak open with surgical precision. He inhaled deeply, scenting her; she was nervous, watching his every move. He then closed his eyes and drug the flat of the dripping blade across his tongue, not letting a drop of the sweet, bloody juices go waste.</p><p>"Perfection." He purred, his crystalline eyes sliding back open to lock onto hers, his tongue curling over his fang.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll bet you taste sweeter than the nectar of every flower and fruit in the desert.'</em>
</p><p>The demon watched her pupils dilate, and her her chest expand with a stifled gasp. The scent of her arousal spiked.</p><p>He decided to break the ice with small talk.</p><p>"So...are you sleeping well in your new quarters?" He asked, his gaze never faltering from hers.</p><p>"Y-yes, master." She said quietly, snapping her out of the trance he trapped her in. "And thank you. I've never had a room of my own before."</p><p>"Is that so? And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" He probed, and took another bite of steak.</p><p>"Um...we used to be locked in a designated room until the day was over, and after so many hours those of us who could not work anymore would sleep in a closet until the next shift, or the next client would arrive." She timidly explained.</p><p>
  <em>'Others touched her. MINE. They will die. I'll kill every single one of them, until no one but I share your scent.'</em>
</p><p>"That <em>is</em> unfortunate." He said emotionlessly, hiding his rage under the surface. "However, as long as you serve under me, you will have your own quarters, clothes, and whatever else may be necessary for your functions."</p><p>"I am very grateful for that." She bowed her head respectfully. "And I noticed...none of the other cleaning staff have their own room. Tuare said she has to sleep in a main bedroom with the rest of the maids." She said.</p><p>"Of course. You're a personal servant, not mere maid staff." Demiurge practically scoffed. He did not mean for it to come out as thorny it had, but she was far more than a mere maid in his eyes.</p><p>She was <em>HIS</em>.</p><p>The demon could see the wheels in her head turning.</p><p>"You are assigned specifically to the 7th Floor, <em>my floor,</em> and the kitchen; not the entirety of the Tomb as they are. Therefore I shouldn't need to be barging in to the main bedroom designated for mere maids every time I need you for one thing, or another." Her master specified. "Hence, why you have your own room, near your master."</p><p>He could tell she still didn't quite grasp the gravity of her situation.</p><p>"To be blunt, it means I <em>own</em> you." The Arch Devil said with a insidious grin. "You are bound to me, your master; like a pet, you are mine to <em>play with</em> and <em>stroke</em> when I please."</p><p>He watched her body went rigid as she finally understood.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, yes...you are mine.'</em>
</p><p>She said nothing else, seemingly unsure how to respond. Which was fine. He would learn how she truly felt about him tonight, when he came for her in her dreams.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge's crystalline eyes darkened behind his spectacles, and a sly smile curled one end of his lips as he crawled up her body with predatory intent, like a stalking panther.</p><p>Lillith came to; realizing what was happening, she panicked and tried to cover herself with the sheets beneath her, but he grabbed her forearms, stopping her.</p><p>This was a typical reaction, they always freaked out at first, so he did not allow her initial response to discourage him.</p><p>He himself was fully dressed, he did not want to overwhelm her by exposing himself completely. Still, she struggled, but he did not get angry or reprimand her. She was frightened enough as it is. He slowly lowered himself, preparing to breach her.</p><p>The demon casually brought both gloved hands further forward to hold her wrists down on either side of her face, as though her panicked struggling was no real inconvenience, while simultaneously he was easing himself inside of her, inch by inch.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck yes, so sinfully tight...'</em>
</p><p>He stared down at her, watching her reactions with intense interest. There was pure and utter disbelief in his servant's eyes as the full weight of what was happening dropped on her like lead. She gasped and hissed, with both pain and...something <em>else. </em>Something other than fear.</p><p>
  <em>'I knew it.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge closed his eyes, his lips parting as he savored her warmth and wetness, and gave a low moan as he sank deeper and deeper until he was fully buried within her. He pulled out slowly, and just as leisurely thrust back in. He licked lips, and then his eyes snapped back open, and there were fangs in the vicious grin that crept over his face.</p><p>She was <em>letting</em> it happen, but she wasn't...<em>enjoying it</em> yet. That had to change. There was power in pleasure, and if he could make her truly want him, show her all he had to offer, she would surrender to him completely. He needed to try a few different things to learn what got her off.</p><p>He then reared over her, and held her wrists firmly against the bed as he unexpectedly slammed inside her. She cried out as he began to forcefully fuck her, and he plunged again, and again, and again, giving her no time to adjust to the savage change of pace.</p><p>
  <em>'No? Something deeper? Maybe a little more aggressive, like teeth?'</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, he lowered his body to lay flat against her, to allow himself to sink deeper than before. Demiurge nestled his head against her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh in a gentle bite, arching his back before the plunge. He pounded forward, and her jaw dropped open in a loud gasp, and he felt her clench around him.</p><p>
  <em>'There it is...'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>He sucked at her throat, and she whimpered in pleasure.</p><p>Victory soared through his veins at the sound of her surrender, of her <em>letting him</em> <em>in</em>, and he struck the spot again, and ran his tongue over the pulse of her neck. Her arms ceased their straining against his grasp, any fight in her draining away under his ministrations. He was no longer holding her down, but merely holding himself up.</p><p>
  <em>'Ah...you like to have your neck teased, is that it? Danger does it for you?'</em>
</p><p>An intrigued hum left his throat, as if he knew he found the right spot. He bit down again and plunged hard, hitting the same bundle of nerves with perfect precision; she mewled and arched into him.</p><p>
  <em>'Good girl...see? I can make you feel good. All you have to do is let me.'</em>
</p><p>She leaned her neck to the side, giving him greater access.</p><p>
  <em>'What a good girl...'</em>
</p><p>"You<em> like that</em>," He murmured huskily against her throat. "don't you?"</p><p>Her face flushed and she let out a low, airy moan in lieu of a response.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll take that as a yes.'</em>
</p><p>His servant's eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a needy whine, wordlessly pleading for more, he grinned against her skin.</p><p>Seeing that she was going to let him have his way, he shifted, uncaging her legs from beneath him. She instinctively locked them around his narrow waist, trying to pull him deeper into her as another wet throb of desire pulsed between her legs.</p><p>The demon was more than pleased with her response, he was fucking ecstatic. She was clinging to him, holding on to him like she never wanted to let him go.</p><p>She was so tender and responsive, so wet for him. And she actually <em>wanted</em> more.</p><p><em>Wanted.</em> He felt wanted. Not just tolerated, but <em>desired</em>, <em>needed</em>. What a wonderful feeling! Only Malphas had made him feel that way in such an intimate manner.</p><p>This was going so beautifully.</p><p>"Master..." She whimpered, and the demon gasped at how she breathed that word. It was lovely, exquisite.</p><p>"Look at me." He said, the order soft but still laced with the sharp steel of a warning.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't close your eyes. I need to know it is me you are coming for, and no one else.'</em>
</p><p>She actually obeyed, and met his gaze, and Demiurge smiled softly at her. He wanted to fucking melt into the deep, blue arctic waters of her eyes and never come back. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful and such a good girl for letting him be <em>him</em> and give her anything and everything her sister had rejected, whatever it took for her to believe him. He wanted to mark her all over so everyone would know she was his, and his alone.</p><p>Demiurge freed one of her wrists to slide a hand under her rear, raising her hips up to meet his thrust for thrust, and he bared his fangs as an animalistic growl left his lips; he felt her tighten around his shaft. She moaned his name, and his returning groan was guttural as he came undone, and she awoke, breaking away from his spell.</p><p>
  <em>His name on her lips was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.</em>
</p><p>Now Demiurge knew without a doubt she was not only receptive to him, but <em>attracted</em> to him. He had made her feel good, and she didn't seem repulsed by his inhuman features. And for the first time in his life, he felt as though he were emerging from the darkest circle of Hell and into the blinding sunlight. He felt a weight lifted from his soul, he felt...safe to be himself. Desired.</p><p>Demiurge felt...<em>happy</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'I hope you find someone better. Someone who makes you happy.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'I did it. I finally found someone, other than my brother, who might make me happy.'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>It was safe to say the demon was nothing short of smitten with her.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge tested the waters not long afterwards by making a comment about her ass. He had intended it to be more of a compliment, but after it came out of his mouth it sounded more lewd than he had intended it to. Even he cringed a little at the crude slip of his usually smooth and silvery tongue.</p><p>Shit, was he actually <em>nervous</em> around her now?</p><p>Perhaps it was not the most tactful way in making a pass at her, but he deemed it effective in getting his message of sexual interest across. As expected, she was either too embarrassed or too afraid to respond.</p><p>
  <em>'I almost wish Malphas was here to call me an asshole.'</em>
</p><p>But she didn't tell him to fuck off, so he would say it went relatively well.</p><p>However, the following day, he turned the corner of the hallway and much to his surprise, saw her again bent over the table, carelessly dusting away. Once more he took in the view of her lovely rear, beautifully exposed to him.</p><p>As he drew closer, he could swear he saw her catch a glimpse of him yet she remained in that position, as if not to see him. Surely she would kneel if he were in her field of vision, so that couldn't be possible. He stalked up behind her, and yet she continued to sweep the feathers of the duster across the table, as if he didn't exist.</p><p>
  <em>'There's no way she doesn't see me.'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>But she still didn't kneel or acknowledge him. He heard her heart begin to race, betraying that she was indeed aware of his presence.</p><p>Why was she suddenly ignoring him?</p><p><em>'No...please don't act like her. Things were going so well...'</em> His heart sank, and unfamiliar panic began to set in.</p><p>This was an alien emotion, and he recognized it as the same one that gripped him when he came home that night to smell blood drenching the air, only to find his pet dead.</p><p>He bent himself over her, caging her with his arms and chest, pressing himself close over her back. While it was slight, he still felt her tense. He swallowed around the growing lump in his throat, the same one he felt clog his airway when he read the suicide note, and he nuzzled her neck lightly in a desperate attempt to earn some sound of approval, something that would assure him everything was okay between them.</p><p>
  <em>'Remember how this felt? It was pleasurable, was it not?'</em>
</p><p>She still said nothing. No happy chirp or soft, sweet moan. Nothing.</p><p>
  <em>'No...no, no, <strong>NO!'</strong></em>
</p><p>It was like he suddenly didn't exist. As he feared, she was ignoring him, disrespecting him, shutting him out and <em>not giving him a</em> <em>chance to be something other than a monster,</em> just like her older sister had.</p><p>His hope was smothered.</p><p>
  <em>'Please don't do this to me...please let me be <strong>different</strong>.'</em>
</p><p>That cut Demiurge <em>so deeply.</em> The light she had bathed him with drained away, once again leaving him<em> hollow. For the first time in his life, Demiurge, the level 100 Arch Devil, Guardian of Nazarick, Commander of Defenses, felt weak. Powerless. BROKEN.</em></p><p>He should have known better than to try to be <em>happy,</em> to try to make things better. Being nice never got him anywhere. This was why he didn't like to feel.</p><p><strong><em>"Don't touch me, you monster! I want you to leave me alone!" </em></strong>Those caustic words flashed through his mind.</p><p>
  <em>'You're a monster. And that is all you will ever be.'</em>
</p><p>Rage. Fury.</p><p>The demon saw red as the unfamiliar, complex emotions and his frustration then channeled themselves into their default of anger and hatred.</p><p>Anger. Hatred. Those were familiar, those were safe. He knew how to respond with those all too well.</p><p>He lowered his head to her ear.</p><p>"Have you forgotten how to <em>kneel</em>?" Demiurge hissed in her ear. She involuntarily shuddered beneath him. </p><p>Finally, a reaction. He watched the hair of her nape flare. The demon could smell fear blooming all over her, and she started to inevitably tremble as she did so.</p><p>"Do you honestly believe you can ignore me?" He chuckled darkly. "It seems you suddenly lack proper discipline and respect. Perhaps I should correct that." He then traced the shell of her ear with his devilishly long tongue.</p><p>She let out a small whimper as her breath hitched in her throat.</p><p>
  <em>'You wanted the monster. Know what it is like to finally have his full attention.'</em>
</p><p>The demon grinned against the side of her neck, and his gloved fingers wove into her scalp as he threaded his hand through her golden hair, harshly yanking her neck back and effectively pulling her up off the edge of the table, and flush against his body. She yelped in shock and the feather duster fell from her hand, clattering to the floor. With a silver flash he brought his wicked tail to her throat, the long spikes pressed threateningly against her jugular.</p><p>"I think you have earned<em> a punishment</em>." He hissed, his words like a sharp and silver like a blade.</p><p>She still would not speak, which was really beginning to piss him off. He did not understand what had changed between them; he had honestly though they had a connection in the dream, and even before that, but now...</p><p>He didn't understand. She had been so respectful and submissive up until now.</p><p>
  <em>'Fine. I'll MAKE you submit to me.'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>He was a predator, a wounded one, so he did what any wounded predator does when it feels exposed. He bared his fangs and claws and made himself as threatening and terrifying as possible.</p><p>The demon then ground against her sharply, and a gasp of shock burst from her lungs. He withdrew his tail and took a small step back to release his hold on her hair, and he then suddenly wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck instead and gripped her shoulder. He took full advantage of his grasp and pinned her to the table roughly, her rear aligned with his crotch.</p><p>"Lo-Lord, I..." She stuttered to apologize.</p><p>"Lord DEMIURGE." He growled.</p><p>"Lord Demiurge..." She corrected herself. "I apol-"</p><p>"It is far too late for apologies." He cut her off with a low, menacing laugh. Her words were fucking meaningless to him at this point.</p><p>He was pissed. He had a taste of what he had wanted, <em>needed,</em> and it had been beautiful. And now, because of whatever unknown reason, no, because of <em>HER</em> insolence, it was spoiled. </p><p>Demiurge's armored metal tail slipped beneath her dress which then skillfully lifted the hem, displaying her most vulnerable area to the Arch Devil and his gloved hand quickly followed, slowly and deliberately skimming his clawed fingers up her thigh. She tensed beneath the sharp points that very lightly, but threateningly grazed her skin.</p><p>He then smelled her arousal spike, and that was a small glimmer of hope that whatever it was they had wasn't false.</p><p>But it wasn't enough to stop him. He had so little faith in hope anymore.</p><p><em>'She still wants me. But why is she acting this way?'</em> He was perplexed, but still more furious than anything. Whatever her reasoning was, it would not stop him for punishing her for her disrespect and worst of all,<em> hurting him</em>.</p><p>His hand paused after reaching its destination, silently daring her to beg him to stop. To the demon's surprise she held her tongue.</p><p>
  <em>'So she really does want this. But she cannot go without a reprimand, or she will only do it again.'</em>
</p><p>He proceeded to shred the thin cloth there with his talons, exposing her entrance to him completely. He freed his member but rather than just jumping right into fucking her, he decided he wanted to torment her as much as she tormented him. Make her feel that same level of fear and panic and confusion. So he glided the cold metal tip of his deadly tail dangerously over her slit.</p><p>He wanted to laugh when she froze and the color drained from her face. </p><p>
  <em>'A little difficult to ignore <span class="u">that</span>, is it not?'</em>
</p><p>"What is used depends on whether or not you choose to bow to me from this point forward."</p><p>Still in utter shock, her words died in her throat, so he daringly started to press the point of his tail ever so carefully, centimeter by centimeter, into her. Any attitude she had before rapidly drained away as the magnitude of the situation dropped on her like lead. She glanced back at him, he witnessed the terror blooming on her face.</p><p>The raw, unbridled fear in her eyes made him insanely hard.</p><p>" "P-please, <em>please don't! </em>" She choked out as she pleaded for mercy, a sharp edge of panic in her voice as she dreaded the shredding spikes that followed the next segment of his tail. "I-I will, I <em>will bow</em>! I promise to obey!"</p><p>
  <em>'Damned right, you will.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge slowly withdrew the living weapon, satisfied by her surrender. He shifted closer, and rested the hot weight of his length over her rear, and she sucked in a frightened breath.</p><p>
  <em>'You should be scared. Because I fully intend to make this hurt.'</em>
</p><p>The Arch Devil was so angry with her, he didn't care if this ended in rape.</p><p>"A wise choice." He held her firmly in place as he began to slowly force the silken crown of his member into her slick heat. "But your insubordination will <em>not</em> go unaddressed..<em>.</em>"</p><p>She moaned as he buried himself almost to the hilt, reaching the end of her channel with almost an inch and a half still unsheathed.</p><p>He was pleased to find she was just as hot and tight as he had imagined. Still, she had sucked so much of the pleasure out of it by wounding him that he could not thoroughly enjoy it; which only pissed him off more.</p><p>His claws grasping the back of her neck tightened their grip, sinking into her flesh deep enough to draw forth little droplets of blood. A low groan escaped his lips as her walls clenched and quivered around him, attempting to force out his impressive member.</p><p>The demon looked down on her, watching her face with heated interest as the human arched beneath him, reading a complex mixture of fear, pain and anxiety as he pulled back halfway only to plunge himself back into her just as deeply. His prey twisted beneath the savage thrust, a broken cry tearing from her throat.</p><p><em>'It didn't have to be this way. This is your fault.'</em> He growled, furious that she had spoiled what he had so desperately wanted to be different.</p><p>He leaned forward and swept the crimson droplets off her neck with his tongue, relishing and rolling the coppery taste of his prey's blood around in his mouth. She suddenly cried out as the new angle he positioned them in brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, that same place he located in the dream. </p><p>Good. He still had an advantage over her. It was a spot so deep only he could reach it with his fingers or cock.</p><p>He drew his member out tortuously slow, and then slammed home again. She tried to arch, struggling to stay upright as her legs were suddenly weakened by the overwhelming sensation. Initially he thought it was an attempt to wrench out of his grasp, but she then pushed back against him, apparently hungry for more. Suddenly the scent of arousal was overpowering the fear pouring from her pores.</p><p>He was undeniably perplexed; his slave was beginning to <em>enjoy</em> the punishment that usually scared the absolute Hell out of humans. It both frustrated...and <em>fascinated </em>him. But still, he needed to get his point across, lest she fail to learn from this and disrespect him again.</p><p>"Master..." She moaned breathlessly.</p><p>She said it again, and oh, how he loved that sound on her lips...so why was she doing this to him?</p><p>
  <em>'Don't. DON'T . Don't feel. Feeling hurts. Feeling disarms you. Makes you weak.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RAGE.</em>
</p><p>He responded by arching his tail over their heads like a scorpion and slamming it a hair's breadth away from her face, splintering the wood of the table. She gasped and jumped at the sudden impact.</p><p>"I will allow you to live...<em>for now</em>. But should you <em>ever</em> disrespect me again, and I will rip you apart, limb from limb." He rasped, reminding her of just how much danger she was actually in. He had not forgiven her, nor had he expected her to enjoy this. But he had no intention of stopping.</p><p>She tried to nod.</p><p>
  <em>'Good.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge maintained his death-grip on her neck with his left hand and released her shoulder in order to push her further onto the table and roughly lift her right leg, using the leverage to sink himself in deeper. The nameless maid's jaw dropped in a silent scream as he sheathed himself completely, stretching her to the limit.</p><p>Demiurge drew a sharp breath through his fangs as his organ pulsed inside her. She shifted beneath him, and he aggressively forced her down flat into the table, stilling her movement. He snarled, sinking his talons into her leg, piercing her flesh in warning.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't you fucking move. Don't you dare fight me after what we had before. You took that away from me!'</em>
</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> resist. You <em>will</em> accept your punishment." His voice remained stern and dripped with feral voracity as he had utter control over her body, and he refused to give her anymore leeway. Without warning, he began to violently drive into her. She keened at the sudden hammering, her wail tinged with pain. He pushed into her with indomitable force. She shrieked, and he slapped her ass hard.</p><p>"Plea-not...not so hard. It hurts!" She whined.</p><p>"You're hardly in a position to tell <em>me</em> what to do." Demiurge cruelly laughed. "The pain will serve as a reminder to behave yourself."</p><p>He slowed momentarily to lower his head to hers. "Believe me...I could do <em>so much worse</em> to you, and no one would care to stop me."</p><p>The demon then resumed his savage pace, and took what he wanted.</p><p>But then she whimpered like a beaten dog, and he detected the scent of salty tears.</p><p>
  <em>'I hurt her. How can things change if all I do is take and hurt?' </em>
</p><p>He argued with himself to stop caring, but then he heard his brother's voice scolding him for killing another pet by breaking her pelvis when she didn't come for him like he wanted, so he fucked into her so hard and fast that he shattered her bones and ruptured organs. </p><p>He decided he could at least share his pleasure rather than only selfishly taking it all for himself this time, even if he felt as though she didn't deserve it.</p><p>The demon angled his hips, honing in on that exquisitely tender place that only he knew how to find, she moaned and arched beneath him, her channel involuntary clenching around him.</p><p>She glanced back at him, and his crystalline eyes narrowed intently at his victim, his fangs bared; his features were etched harshly with what could only be construed as rage and hatred.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll let you feel good, but I don't have to like it.'</em>
</p><p>She gripped the table's edges desperately for support so hard two of her fingernails snapped and she mewled, completely helpless against the vicious assault. He fucked into her mercilessly, and felt her tightening around him, on the edge of release.</p><p>"I <em>own</em> you..." He hissed in her ear, and then sank his teeth into the flesh with a bruising bite between her neck and shoulder, marking her as his newest plaything. His toy. His slave. But it could have been <em>so much more</em> if she had only not shattered his hopes.</p><p>"Now <em>scream</em> for your master."</p><p>The nameless maid obeyed, her cries echoing through the 7th Floor as he returned to slamming into her with all of the force of a tidal wave. Her walls clamped down around his throbbing shaft as her climax violently tore through her, the aftershocks wracking her body as the wave of sinful pleasure came crashing down. Again she screamed for him, this time the Arch Devil's name. This sent the Demiurge over the edge, and a long, low groan ripping through his chest; he thrusted hard one final time before his organ heaved, and spilled into his servant.</p><p>But he still felt cheated. Angry.</p><p>"I believe I'm going to have quite a bit of fun with you." Demiurge said and then groaned as he pulled out, his voice low and velvety, but he was far from satiated. "But I do hope you live longer than my last pet..."</p><p>
  <em>'I can no longer promise I won't kill you like the rest.'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, we continue the main story line at the ranch, where Lillith faces her personal demons, in more ways than one. As does Demiurge.</p><p>I hope everyone likes it so far! Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism, as long as you aren't an ass about it.</p><p>Visit my Tumblr for updates for this story! There you can see snippets from upcoming chapters, fanart, etc. https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ART INSIDE: Good Girl: Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lillith faces her personal demons in more ways than one...and so does Demiurge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demiurge collected her plate and fed the remainder to Azazel. He decided she had earned something tastier than mere steak for her compliance today.</p><p>She remembered to kneel, although it was with a small reminder, but he could not blame her for not being sharp after 48 hours without adequate food or sleep. Because it was he who controlled her intake of nutrition in this situation, he would not fault her. She did not refuse to fulfill his command to wash his shoes with her tongue, despite the order's ultimately degrading nature, and in the end she <em>did</em> give him the desired reaction to his touch, which pleased him to no end.</p><p>The demon was quite satisfied with his pet's progress.</p><p>Demiurge presumed she was likely rather upset that he had taken the plate of steak away, but he had intended it to be a mere appetizer until the main course was prepared. He didn't want her to be too full for her reward, after all. Besides, once she was presented with what he was preparing, she would completely forget about the half dozen bite-sized pieces of meat.</p><p>The demon was going to continue to put his brother's method of positive reinforcement to the test. If he gave her an extravagant reward, perhaps she would follow through with this final task without any resistance whatsoever.</p><p>He gathered cherry and apple wood logs for the fire pit he dug out and finished butchering the "lamb". The Arch Devil sawed off the racks of rib and worked the membrane loose from the end bones with a butter knife and peeled it off with surgical precision. After brushing on the maple and bourbon glaze with utmost care, he constructed a spit-roast and used his Hellfire to sear the racks of rib and tenderloin. During the last 15 minutes of cooking, he slathered the ribs with another generous layer of the sweet and smokey sauce every five minutes until they were perfectly browned with a lovely layer of crisp.</p><p>The demon loved to cook; it was an art in of itself. He had an excellent sense of taste due to his acute sense of smell, and he enjoyed experimenting with different seasonings and methods of smoking meats. His favorite combination was sweet and savory, though he also found roasted garlic and different herbs including oregano, rosemary, Basil, and sage complemented red meats beautifully.</p><p>He would have had everything ready earlier, but he had been somewhat preoccupied the past 2 days with arranging her final task.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Lillith hated herself in the worst way for eating as ravenously as she did.</p><p>Demiurge returned an hour later with something so much better than the plate of steak he had taken with him. She swallowed a small sob along with a melt-in-your-mouth chunk of meat as she despairingly tried to forget this was the lamb Demiurge had so calculatingly convinced her to kill.</p><p>But fuck her six ways to Sunday if it wasn't the best goddamned meal she had ever had in her entire life.</p><p>
  <em>'Holy filet of fuck, can this sick son-of-a-bitch cook.'</em>
</p><p>She had literally been starving, and Demiurge prepared her a plate of so much more than what she had eaten since she had been imprisoned here. Her Master gifted her with two small racks of smoked ribs and a generous serving of juicy tenderloin. She ate like she had never tasted food in her life, and the meat was seared to perfection with a crispy crust, once again seasoned with the same smokey mesquite, rich bourbon and glazed with maple syrupy sweetness.</p><p>The demon didn't even give her a command before presenting the plate to her, he simply let her have it and he smiled with that same Cheshire fanged grin, patted her head and told her she was a good girl. He then retrieved a pitcher of water and filled up the dog bowl to the top.</p><p>If <em>this</em> was the result of obedience and compliance, she would not fight him anymore.</p><p>
  <em>'If I please Master, I get fed, and fed WELL. I need to continue to obey.'</em>
</p><p>Something inkling in the back of her mind told her there must be some seriously fucked up reason he was so very pleased with her, but she couldn't be bothered to care as she finally filled her stomach and had a fresh bowl of water to wash it all down with.</p><p>It was so good to be full. She would never, <em>ever</em> take that for granted again as long as she lived. After the hot meal she curled up into a ball and took a nice long nap.</p><hr/><p>Lillith awoke hours later, feeling the most rested she had since she was brought here. She was roused by a light tug on the collar around her neck. She stirred lazily to see that the Arch Devil had unchained her steel tether from the wall.</p><p>"Come with me, pet. We're going to take a short walk outdoors. For this, you are permitted stand and move on two legs." He said with a smile playing on his lips; the demon seemed to be in an unusually good mood.</p><p>
  <em>'I get to go outside?!' </em>
</p><p>Lillith wanted to be ecstatic, but couldn't help but be skeptical; why was he granting her exodus from her prison?</p><p>She wasn't sure whether to be more happy to see the sun again or anxiously suspicious that he was giving her any sort of break from her punishment, even if it was just temporarily.</p><p>Was he finally going to kill her? Did she just have her last meal?</p><p>Lillith precariously rose onto two legs, her knees and joints painfully popping in protest before readjusting to their natural position. Her steps were shaky and uncoordinated at first, but with muscle memory her limbs soon fell back in tandem with her normal gait.</p><p>Demiurge wound the length of chain around his forearm and fist, adjusting it into a short leash and led her out of the basement and through the cottage, and into the glorious sun. It was low on the horizon, setting the sky aflame with scarlet, burnt orange and canary yellow and she suspected it to be between 6:30 to 7 pm. Her skin was pleasantly warmed by the golden glow and the late spring grass was plush beneath her bare feet...it felt <em>so good</em> to step on something other than icy concrete.</p><p>She followed him closely as he then made a beeline for the skinning shed, his tail swaying more flamboyantly than usual, a dead giveaway betraying how genuinely excited he was.</p><p>
  <em>'What is he so thrilled about?'</em>
</p><p>Icy anxiety rolled down her spine. The last time his tail wagged so exuberantly was when he had tasked her with killing something.</p><p>She was almost afraid to know what he had waiting for her in there.</p><p>He halted before the twin doors to the wooden structure, and turned to her.</p><p>"I told you I had a surprise..." Demiurge smirked, his gaze darkening with cruel intent. "And here it is."</p><p>The demon pulled the doors open, and stood aside so she could take a look for herself.</p><p>Demiurge unraveled the chain from his hand, allowing her freedom to enter the shed alone.</p><p>This made her rather suspicious. Why did he let go of the leash? What made him so sure she wouldn't run?</p><p>He canted his head in a gesture to go ahead, and Lillith hesitantly stepped inside, but was still sun-blind. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust.</p><p>The shed smelled worse than usual; like sweat and fear and blood.</p><p>Demiurge had someone, a morbidly obese man, strapped to a chair in there; his head hung weakly from his shoulders so she couldn't make out his face. He had been stripped of all clothes but his underwear and was already sporting deep bloody gashes all over his flabby arms, shoulders and sides from when Demiurge must have wrangled him into submission. On the adjacent workbench, there was an array of tools akin to the collection Demiurge had laid out for the Eight Fingers gang member he had tortured.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, Hell no. He's going to torture someone again?!'</em>
</p><p>Lillith squinted in the dim light, and discerned his silhouette was...eerily familiar. Her heart began to race. The man slowly lifted his head, and her blood chilled in her veins. She felt her pulse hammering in her ears, and she began to tremble. A deep scar was raked into his greasy flesh, just beneath his eye and ran down his cheek, removing any lingering doubt as to who this was.</p><p>It was <em>him. Her personal devil.</em></p><p>Lillith's eyes bored into his, and she saw the fear fall over his features like a shroud.</p><p>The monster wearing human skin recognized her, but whether he was afraid of her or the Devil who stood in the doorway, watching with evil glee at what was unfolding, she couldn't be sure.</p><p>Something then snapped, no, <em>exploded</em> in Lillith. It wasn't panic. It wasn't fear. It wasn't even pity. It was <em>rage</em>, raw, primal, murderous rage. A red hot sun of malice rose in her chest, fury and devastating wrath boiled over, spilling into her veins and screaming from her every pore.</p><p>She roared, snarling through bared teeth, her hand blindly sweeping the first object she could grasp off of the workbench and she lunged like a lioness, hurling herself at the man who bellowed in terror at the feral, naked woman who sent him and the chair he was fastened to hurtling backwards.</p><p>Lillith straddled the beast who had raped and beaten her and plunged the bladed tool over his heart, screaming vile curses incomprehensibly like a banshee with unleashed fire and fury as she unloaded every bottled-up ounce of hatred she had crammed down into the depths of her soul over the years. Lillith ripped the blade out of his chest and slammed it downward into the rolls of his neck, tearing it free to only to bring it crashing down into the eye she had failed to successfully gouge out months ago.</p><p>During her fucking-up-fatty-fest, Demiurge stood idly by, onlooking with awe at the human who had been so meek and fearful when she was first gifted to him as she put the weapon between her teeth and proceeded to wind her own chain around the monster's throat and pulling it tight with a vehement snarl in an attempt to strangle him to death.</p><p>The Arch Devil was admittedly impressed; he had not foreseen such an instantaneously violent reaction from her. He had expected perhaps some shouting, punching, harsh words and tears at the most.</p><p>He predicted the same reluctance she had displayed when he had tasked her with killing the lamb.</p><p>What vexed the demon most of all was the lamb appeared as just that, a mere animal to her, but she still hesitated in putting it down. While she did somehow hear the sheep calling for help, from what he could tell, she did not actually <em>see</em> them for what they truly were. But if she <em>was</em> hearing what could be construed as human speech, it was no wonder that she had hesitated.</p><p>The fact that his auditory illusion may have failed in any way made him...<em>apprehensive</em><em>.</em> His visual and auditory spells were designed to operate on the same sections of the human brain which projects images and sound during REM sleep dreams, and on the reticular activating system whose circuits run from the brain stem through the thalamus to the cortex. With a few precisely calculated alterations he had perfected it to infuse memories and whatever he desired into the mind's eye while the subject is awake. It was a groundbreaking new method of illusionary magic, and could not be combated with a counter-spell, and even Lord Ainz had praised him for its ingenuity. It had worked flawlessly on the 150 subjects of all different races, gender and ages he had tested it on, so why did not not hold up to the same standard with her? What made his servant <em>different?</em></p><p>It made him wonder if she would <em>knowingly</em> kill a human. If he were to coax her into crossing that line, he would need to bridge it by giving her a target she would already have a deep-rooted malice towards.</p><p>For this purpose, Demiurge chose not hide who or what this man was. He sought out and tracked down this human down by faded traces of her scent on him, and in all honesty, he simply wanted to know out of morbid curiosity how she would respond to facing the one responsible for so much of her pain and trauma.</p><p>And oh, he was <em>not</em> disappointed in the least.</p><p>The muscles in her back flexed, her lithe arms coiling and lashing, her form of fury work of art; the physicality of her rage flowed through her like a roiling thunderstorm, a formidable force of nature channeled through her small frame.</p><p>As he observed in riveted reverence, Demiurge felt a strange sensation creeping into him. A beguiling pull, something unfamiliar and primal being plucked at. His breath hitched in his throat, and he held it until he could only breathe with her, resonating with her respiration.</p><p>His throat clenched, tightening uncomfortably to push back the heavy lump growing inside as he realized how <em>marvelous </em>she was in her malevolent rampage.</p><p>A sharp thrill swept up and down his spine,rippling through him and outwards as he listened to her hateful howls and watched her rip into her enemy with vehement violence, pouring her agony into every strike.</p><p>The demon had broken her, meticulously put her back together, reshaped and molded her into his ideal submissive and then bestowed her with teeth and claws, and now he had gifted his pet with her very own scratching post to sharpen them on. The Arch Devil grinned like a maniac, his eyes sparkling at the savage spectacle as he regarded, no, <em>appreciated</em> her animalistic ferocity in all of its primal glory.</p><p>The man looked as though he had been mauled by a pride of lions, and the blade of her randomly chosen weapon (Demiurge typically used it to filet thinner slices of meat) had bent when she gave up on choking him with the chain in favor of slamming it into his sternum for the fourth time, with so much adrenaline charged force it had snapped. She threw it aside and continued to claw at his face like a wildcat with her nails, mercilessly digging into his eyes as hers were alight with blue flame. She did not stop hemorrhaging hatred and slashing at him until he fell limp and silent.</p><p>By the time Lillith had worn herself out, her vocal chords were shredded and she was splattered and streaked with blood.</p><p>She actually managed to kill him with a pierce to his aortic valve, and he succumbed to massive internal bleeding.</p><p>And Lillith felt no guilt whatsoever.</p><p>In fact, she felt pretty fucking good; she felt <em>powerful. In</em> <em>control.</em></p><p>She was panting, shaking, and still raggedly seething through her teeth.</p><p>The Arch Devil was beyond thrilled when he saw the man's body still; she surpassed his expectations with flying colors. She did not only face her personal demon, she fucking <em>slaughtered</em> him with a level of brutality that was<em> most pleasing</em> to his sadistic idiosyncrasy.</p><p>"You did very well, pet. I am quite pleased with how you handled the situation." Demiurge said with utmost pride.,</p><p>He approached her from behind and moved to unwind the chain from the man's neck in order to take her back inside. Still in a frenzied and hostile state of mind, Lillith absentmindedly snarled and lashed out at her Master.</p><p>Demiurge reacted purely on instinct and hissed venomously in return, grabbing her by the shoulders, his claws digging into her flesh. With panicked aggression still charging full force through her limbs, Lillith shrilled and clawed wildly at him and the Arch Devil seized her in both arms, crushing her against him as he slammed her into the wall. His chest heaved against hers, a lion-like rumble leaving his lungs with each exhale and she saw that a dark, predatory snarl wretched his lips.</p><p>The demon's eyes narrowed with austere warning and smoldered with a white-hot fire that struck Lillith to the very core. Suddenly, his features seemed more angular, more intense. He looked so...utterly diabolical; looked the way she <em>felt</em>.</p><p>Demiurge tucked his chin and glowered at her with malevolent hostility and barely restrained violence, and everything in Lillith's being told her she had made a grave mistake by striking out at him.</p><p>
  <em>'I might die today. But I'm not backing down. Not this time.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith stared him down, azure eyes locking with icy crystals, her teeth bared threateningly, just as his ivory fangs were, like two wolves challenging one another.</p><p>She didn't apologize, nor did she back down, as her fiery rage still burned brightly from within and adrenaline was still surging through her veins.</p><p>Demiurge suddenly lunged forward and sank his teeth into the cords of her neck in a firm bite, and she snarled and clawed at his neck, raking her nails downward, and the demon groaned in approval and firmly ground his hips into hers.</p><p>It was a symphony of chaos: Lillith's heart roared in her ears, in time with the ragged gasping of her breath as tried to make sense of the spark of flame in her body and Demiurge's guttural growls of hunger.</p><p>
  <em>'Now is SO not the time! There's a morbidly fat fuck bleeding out 10 feet away!'</em>
</p><p>But then the demon licked and sucked the bite on her neck, his tongue soothing and searing her tender flesh. He reached around and grasped her ass possessively and bucked against her again, and she could feel the hard, heated column of his cock pressing into her, and any concern for the nearby corpse dissipated. Lillith moaned so loudly that it startled her, and Demiurge's hands fisted the collar around her neck in a lethal grip, and then he ripped it off of her, the chain clanging loudly onto the floor as he tossed it aside.</p><p>"Hell yes, <em>fight</em> me." He murmured against her flesh, granting her permission to touch him, though it was barely comprehensible. His voice was low and edged with urgency.</p><p>Demiurge unbuttoned his suit jacket, peeling it off with haste and then tore his shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions, stripping out of its sleeves and unfastened his tie. Her breath caught; she could feel furious lust rolling off of him in waves. He hurriedly unfastened his pants and kicked them off.</p><p>Lillith instinctively grasped his forearms for support when the demon then unexpectedly hurled them both to the floor and she felt rough, splintery wood scrape her bare back; she refocused her spun vision to find the Devil on top of her, caging her with his limbs.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit. You touched him. TWICE. Remember what happened last time? Apologize, you fucking idiot!'</em>
</p><p>"I-I'm sorry!" She sputtered in a panicked whisper, realizing her mistake and she instantly let go of him.</p><p>His breathing was rapid and arduous as he held her there, his tail swinging to and fro behind him. She looked to his face, afraid his action was in response to the unpermitted touch; his expression was hardened and hungry, but not entirely hateful. He looked more feral than anything, a wildfire blazing in his gaze as the flaming sky was reflected off of the many facets of his diamond eyes.</p><p>"I'll <em>let</em> you touch me, just for today." He muttered with contingency, as he again bit and sucked at her neck, sending her senses spiraling downward and the world around her blurred until all she could see and feel was <em>him.<br/></em></p><p>If he gave <em>permission</em> to be touched, he was still in control.</p><p>Or so he told himself.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you <em>so hard</em>..." He purred against her throat as his swollen head pressed against her entrance, feeling her already growing slick for him and a heat rose to her cheeks, inflaming her entire body. The demon slid his hand under her rear and lifted her hips to his, crystalline eyes roaming possessively over her.</p><p>They gasped together as the demon suddenly skewered into her, hot and hard. He let out a shuddering breath as her wet, silken walls clenched around him; he withdrew, only to slowly sink back in.</p><p>The Devil watched her face intently, waiting for the gleam of fear or pain in her eyes as felt the end of her channel restrict him, but he pushed himself in deeper still, trying to force a cry from her lungs.</p><p>Lillith could feel every inch of him inside her as he descended further and further, until she felt him pressing against her cervix. It was so acute, so intense...so...</p><p>Her back arched and she screamed in pain-tinged ecstasy, her desire flaring from a small spark into a raging firestorm.</p><p><em>"Master!"</em> She cried out, her hands clawing at his hard biceps as he held himself above her. Her toes curled, her knees twisted and turned as she struggled to accommodate how deeply he sank.</p><p>As unexpected this turn of events was, she couldn't deny how good it felt to have the cruel demon inside her once again, his girth stretching her to that faded line of pain and pleasure.</p><p>And holy shit, he wasn't angry with her for touching him. Or maybe he was too turned on to really care. She should have known he got off on watching murder.</p><p>Whatever, as long as she wasn't in trouble for lashing out at him, she was golden.</p><p>In fact, she felt great. Lillith was actually...<em>happy.</em> Her Master was being lenient today, and then he brought her the monster who had tormented her, <em>broken</em> her in the worst way, and then the demon gifted her with the sweetest thing she could possibly ask for; <em>revenge</em>.</p><p>Whether that was truly his intention for this final task, to give her what she wanted most, she couldn't be sure. Deep down she knew there had to be some sinister ulterior motive, but considering it didn't change the fact that he made it to where she got to take that fucker out with her own two hands, she decided she could live with whatever it was. Demiurge gave her <em>closure</em>, and now she and Tuare could sleep like babies knowing he was dead.</p><p>Just for that, he could fuck her as hard as he wanted to and she wouldn't complain in the least.</p><p>He hissed as her nails dug into his skin, and he rolled his hips forward, earning another high mewl.</p><p>The Arch Devil let out a rumbling growl and he plunged his face back down to suck the bruising and bleeding bite mark harder. The way she was shrieking for him...she made such beautifully pained and desperate noises. And she writhed for <em>and</em> against him, in euphoric torment. Yes, this was what he craved. Fearful, wanton <em>worship</em> of his predatory prowess. He watched how she agonized in his grasp, as he forced her to take all that he gave, made sure she felt the depth of every torturous stroke. She grimaced and pushed her head back, her legs tightening around his narrow waist and bracing. It was too much for her, but she <em>would</em> take it, for he gave her no choice.</p><p>Demiurge grunted and groaned and pushed her shoulders down, pinning her in place, allowing her no buffer as he punishingly pounded into her. Her hands flew to his back, dragging her nails down into his ribs as she clawed at him mercilessly in panicked rapture.</p><p>A scorching pleasure flared in his loins at sharp pain she inflicted, the predator in him hissing in his ear to either tear into or violently fuck his prey until she stopped fighting. One was just as appealing as the other; but as his favorite toy, he very much favored her preservation. Lillith scratched at him, panting as he ruthlessly rutted into her.</p><p>"You must have <em>really</em> hated that waste of flesh." Demiurge chuckled as his servant tore into him, but she did not respond.</p><p>He groaned at the delicious pain from her nails biting into his skin, but it was outweighed by a strangled cry as she suddenly came on his rigid organ, his name tearing from her lips as her channel constricted tightly around his pulsating shaft. He bared his fangs as he pressed through it fierce determination, still unsatisfied and hungry for more screams. As her heart rate increased from the climax, the wound he made seeped more, and the demon hungrily swept the crimson trails away with his tongue.</p><p>The Arch Devil's heavy breathing and her pounding heart was the only thing that filled her ears as she closed her eyes to savor the aftershocks before again dragging her nails hard and deeply down his back. He withdrew from her neck and hissed out in pain, his eyes screwing shut, his muscles tensing.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit, did I actually hurt him?'</em>
</p><p>Was harming the demon even possible?</p><p>The Arch Devil's teeth were clenched harshly, and for a second she thought she went too far; but then his crystalline eyes snapped open and the corners of his mouth curled upwards in a psychotic grin, flashing all of his fangs. It was the same jagged smile she saw sharpen his face when he killed the prisoner, and then he narrowed that predatory gaze at her, and she felt a cold chill of fear roll down the base of her spine.</p><p>"Make me <em>bleed.</em>" He purred. For some reason, her clawing the Hell out of him was only turning him on even more. And now, he was demanding that she hurt him.</p><p>She hesitated; this was outside the norm of her usual orders. None of the clients at the brothel ever asked to be hurt in any way. Usually they found pleasure in hurting<em> her</em>, not the other way around. She spent the majority of her life learning how to give <em>pleasure</em>, not cause pain to those that she served. What if she scratched too hard and pissed him off?</p><p>Demiurge could see the wheels in her head turning as she absorbed what he ordered her to do.</p><p>"You could <em>not</em> possibly cause me any real discomfort even if you <em>tried</em>. I can take it." The demon said smugly, assuring her safety to do as he commanded.</p><p>Still skeptical, she hesitated.</p><p>Growing impatient, the Arch Devil plunged hard and violently, forcing a response. Lillith grimaced and reacted thoughtlessly, clenching her fingers into his flesh again. His eyes slid shut with a sharp inhale, his tongue sweeping over his fangs as a pleased hum left his lips.</p><p>"Now, like you <em>mean it.</em>"</p><p>Lillith reluctantly obeyed, viciously digging her nails into his back, just beneath his shoulder blades, careful to avoid coaxing out his wings as they were too sensitive to withstand that kind of punishment. She felt moisture bead beneath her fingertips and realized she dug in so deep he was bleeding. She watched him let out a shuddering exhale, and could feel tremors moving through his skin, and it made her morbidly aroused that she could get away with eliciting such a response from him.</p><p>While it felt...<em>strange</em> to be hurting him, especially to the point that it made him bleed, it clearly gave him a great deal of pleasure. Judging by his face, the harder the contact, the more he liked it. It seemed he was just as much of a masochist as he was a sadist.</p><p>But what she found <em>most</em> disturbing was the odd sense of satisfaction she was drawing from it. She was harboring a lot of bottled up rage, and with each rake of her fingers she felt more and more of it flow out, releasing tension.</p><p>The way Lillith ripped into his back and shoulders had Demiurge panting like a dog; she put all of her anger at him behind it and he only wanted more. His lustful gaze burned into her, and the message was clear.</p><p>
  <em>'Harder.'</em>
</p><p>She experimentally raked her nails from his shoulders down his biceps, and the demon let out a shuddering moan and she saw red welts rise behind the trails her fingers left.</p><p>He began thrusting into her so hard her groin was starting to go numb and they were sweating as though it were a hundred degrees in the small space between them.</p><p>Lillith licked a bead of sweat from the side of his neck and drug her nails down his chest like a wildcat.</p><p>She didn't know if she intended to draw blood that time, but at his ragged gasp, she did it again.</p><p>"More," He demanded, and she leaned forward to bite into the thickly corded muscle of his shoulder; and to her surprise it was not an unpleasant sensation; it was grotesquely satisfying. She felt his flesh yield beneath her teeth, and the sound that tore from his throat was guttural. He then angled his hips to strike the hidden bundle of nerves deep within her, as though to reward her savage behavior, and she felt a tidal wave of pleasure wash through her.</p><p>Lillith had a feeling it would drive her master wild, so she then swept her tongue over the punctures and sucked, tasting his blood. It was potently metallic, and made her mouth tingle. A filthy moan left his lips, and his tail curled tightly in ecstasy.</p><p>Demiurge was <em>absolutely loving this.</em></p><p>Lillith moved up to his neck, running her tongue over the strong tendons before harshly clamping her teeth down on the most prominent one. She felt his pulse pounding beneath her lips, and his rumble of satisfaction. One of the demon's hands flew to her hair to fist it in a death grip, holding her firmly to him. Lillith looked up to see his eyes roll back as a shuddering gasp escaped the Arch Devil's lungs.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, yes..." He ground out.</p><p>Oh, how he <em>loved</em> that. This was closer to how it felt to be fucking another demon, rather than a human, and he just couldn't get enough.</p><p>She felt him throb inside her as he poured a hot stream of pre-ejaculate.</p><p>Demiurge growled and wrapped his arms around her, locking his elbows against her shoulders so she couldn't move and started ramming her so viciously she thought she would split in two.</p><p>"<em>Ah </em>-fuck, <em>MASTER!</em>" she cried out, wincing in pain from the onslaught down below. He was going way too hard, but there was nothing for her to do. Sweat was glistening between them, and the cool tendrils of their hair stuck to their faces.</p><p>Demiurge's entire world shrank around him, down to just this, a few scalding inches of air between them, her hands clutching his forearms, her plush, inner walls gripping his shaft, the harsh drag of her fingernails drawing burning red welts over his overly-sensitized flesh.</p><p>Lillith's legs squeezed tighter around his waist and pulled him closer, deeper. He could feel her heels digging into his back. The plush softness of her thighs cushioning his thrusting hips, the way her channel clung to his member as tightly as she gripped his body, holding him...like she never wanted to let him go.</p><p>How, after <em>all</em> he had done to her, she could still be this way with him, he could not fathom. She knew he was a monster, without question. The Arch Devil could paint the skies with smoke and fire, exterminate bloodlines without batting an eye, tear the pillars of the entire cities from their foundations and grind it all into dust, without any regard of how many lives would be lost. He was a conductor of death and devastation on an unimaginable scale.</p><p>Her body then cringed and her channel tightened, her breath light and feathered. The pressure in her abdomen was quickly building, coalescing with electrifying heat.</p><p>"It feels <em>good</em> to cause <em>pain</em>, to draw <em>blood</em>, doesn't it?" The salacious drawl of his voice had Lillith falling over the edge.</p><p>She stretched her body and rolled her head back, frantically seeking oxygen as she screamed out the Arch Devil's name, her entire frame trembling and her hands, not knowing what else to do, scraped down the sides of his forearms.</p><p>"Hell yes, <em>scream </em>for me..." Demiurge growled viscerally as she keened as though he were ripping her wide open and he felt the heat in her core flourish in a scorching, second release, and he moaned low in response as he felt her hot fluids soaking his member. He held her still as the tremors hit her, forcing her to take every sensation in its entirety. Her body shook in rapture so strong it was painful, the contractions wrenching around his shaft, sucking him in further.</p><p>Demiurge seethed through his teeth as he pressed through the intense episode of her release, but with her screaming his name and clenching harder than ever around his pulsing member, no amount of control could help him.</p><p><em>"Fuck!" </em>He snarled and buried his fangs into the crook of her neck, again breaking the skin. The claws of his hand dug deep into her hip, holding her perfectly immobile as he violently exploded in a seemingly endless hot gush, thrusting hard with each pulse of forceful release. His final cries were guttural and animalistic, contrasting to Lillith's exquisite screams.</p><p>It seemed to last forever, that moment of unbridled rapture, of tension released.</p><p>The Arch Devil then collapsed onto his servant, their breath feeding heavily into one another, their chests meeting with each expand. They were both shaking, panting.</p><p>As they drifted down from the soaring high, they became vaguely aware of the demon's heart thundering against hers. Lillith's glassy gaze met his, and the level of intimacy of the moment made the Arch Devil extremely uncomfortable, so he rolled off of his servant and over onto his back. Lillith was far too exhausted to move whatsoever, what little energy she once possessed was completely drained as she was still quite weak from lack of adequate nutrition.</p><p>Demiurge didn't understand why this time was...<em>different</em>. So much more satisfying and intense. Was it because he shared control and allowed her to touch him, even if it was in a violent manner and for his own selfish needs? Or how she strained against his grasp, clawing and screaming like prey fighting for its life?</p><p>The Arch Devil was much more agreeable with the latter.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>No, it was much more complicated than that, and he knew it.</p><p>It was then that Demiurge realized that he was growing more fond of his pet than he had ever intended to.</p><p>And that was a very, <em>very</em> bad thing.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>***The Night Before Last***</em> </strong>
</p><p>Demiurge messaged Sebas, and after assuring him Lillith was fine and simply "working" at his ranch and would be home in a day or so, he began a soft interrogation.</p><p>{Sebas, she <em>needs</em> to know that there is no way he will ever hurt her again. Don't you think Tuare would sleep better at night as well, knowing that monster is dead? You honestly should have killed him yourself when you caught him in the act. But <em>I</em> have no qualms in taking care of it for both of us.}</p><p>Demiurge presented his reasoning as though he were valiantly taking matters into his own hands for Tuare and Lillith's peace of mind, and doing them all a favor by ridding the earth of scum like him.</p><p>The Butler sighed. The demon could practically see him face-palming as he battled his deep-seated sense of morality. It was obvious he was not comfortable with his plan, and was weighing the pros and cons of surrendering the desired information, because he knew it was practically the equivalent of handing a blade to the demon.</p><p><em>'Just tell me what I need to know, you self-righteous bastard.' </em>The demon mentally growled and rolled his eyes.</p><p>At first the Butler was tight-lipped, not trusting the Arch Devil's intentions; with Demiurge, there was always some insidious ulterior motive.</p><p>And while there indeed was, he couldn't have possibly have known what the demon had planned. Hell, if Sebas knew what he had really done with his pet over the past couple of days he would have gone straight to Lord Ainz and filed a massive complaint.</p><p>{You would not have any blood on your hands. Think of it as long-overdue <em>justice </em>finally being served. I'm sure you are just as tired as I am of hearing them screaming as they awaken from the nightmares that bastard still gives them.}</p><p>Guilt and pity were some of the most devastatingly effective tools in Demiurge's arsenal of manipulation. When utilized just right, he could get damn near anything he wanted out of anyone.</p><p>After those pretty words were delivered by the demon's silver tongue, Sebas at last relented and gave up what the demon wanted to know.</p><p>All he lacked now was a means of transport for the prisoner; if Sebas' description was accurate, his target would not be easily carried or flown out of the city. He could not risk being seen hauling his unconscious body slung over his shoulder, nor could he chance dropping him from a thousand feet up. Demiurge wanted this victim alive.</p><p>He messaged Malphas, who, unlike Sebas, asked no questions and was more than willing to help.</p><p>{Give me twenty minutes to prepare a stagecoach. I'll hook up my two best haulers and will have it dropped off at the coordinates you have provided.}</p><p>{Thank you, brother. Your cooperation in this matter is most appreciated.}</p><p>{Of course, Demiurge. Feel free to return it at your convenience.}</p><p>{End Message}</p><p>
  <em>'Why the Hell can't everything be that easy? I'll certainly be sending that beautiful son of a bitch a gift basket.'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge could theoretically overtake this entire continent in 3 weeks time if everyone was as willing and helpful as Malphas was.</p><p>He checked in on his pet one last time, and as he had hoped, she was sound asleep.</p><p>Armed with a location, Demiurge took to the night skies and flew to the city. He glided with the silence of an owl, and landed with the whisper of wings. After a brief survey of his surroundings he plotted his path of attack and escape. He was pleased to see that Malphas had come through for him right on time and had left him a bicorn-drawn stagecoach at the corner of the street, precisely where he needed it.</p><p>
  <em>'Perfect.'</em>
</p><p>Everything was in order.</p><p>The demon then selected a particularly shadowy spot beneath a dying, gnarled-branched tree across from the seedy, run-down establishment, and patiently waited, casually leaning against its trunk and taking long drags from a cigarette to pass the time.</p><p>Within the shadows of crooked branches and the moonlight spottily beaming through the gaps of the tree, his outline was broken up. Even with his flashy vermilion suit, in the obscure shade of night he went entirely unnoticed by the few people who wandered by. The combined visual distraction of light and darkness was camouflage as deceptive and concealing as a leopard's spots.</p><p>After a grueling two hours of watching trashy characters come and go from the brothel, Demiurge had nearly blown through his entire pack.</p><p>But he wasn't going anywhere. He'd stand there all damned night if he had to. Humans were notoriously creatures of habit; the Arch Devil knew without a doubt he was in there. When Demiurge was down to his last cigarette, a man fitting the Butler's given description finally exited the building. His lips peeled back into an insidious, fanged grin. Sebas was a many things, but he was not a liar; he indeed gave him honest information. The demon tailed him at a respectable distance as he lumbered down the street, completely unaware of the predator tracking him. When a cool gust of night air carried downwind, he inhaled deeply. The Devil had several odors to sort through, all of them quite unpleasant; fetid layers of sweat, grime, salty tears of female humans, the strong tang of fear, coppery blood, sex, and-</p><p><em>'What a surprise, the pig doesn't wipe worth a damn.'</em> The demon scornfully huffed in disgust. <em>'It would seem he doesn't shower often, either.'</em></p><p>There was no excuse for his poor lack of hygiene. The quality of his clothes was evidence that he could afford not only a mansion, but also a deluxe shower, and at the very least, toilet paper. The fact that a man of his social status frequented a brothel in this part of town meant that he came here for the sole purpose of being able to abuse the slaves in ways you could not in a more upscale establishment befitting to the depths of his pockets. In places like these, if one paid the top dollar, the owners would turn a blind eye to whatever was done.</p><p>Another gentle breeze swept over the Arch Devil, and sure enough, beneath the malodorous chaos of the monster wearing human skin, Demiurge detected ancient, but unmistakable traces of lilies, orange blossoms and peaches; his pet's scent on the bastard.</p><p>The demon had predicted such.</p><p>But what the demon had <em>not </em>expected was the searing jealousy that whipped through his veins like lighting, boiling his blood with primal, avaricious rage.</p><p>The Arch Devil's pulse roared with fury, and he threw his cigarette down as fingers curled into claws, ready rip his flesh asunder.</p><p>She was <em>his</em>. <em>HIS</em> property. This fat piece of shit had put his filthy, grubby hands on <em>HIS FUCKING PROPERTY</em>.</p><p>
  <em>KILL!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Bleed him dry! Make him scream! Disembowel-'</em>
</p><p>He paused and swallowed a throaty growl, struggling to regain his crumbling composure.</p><p><em>No.</em> Not yet. He had plans for him; he could not allow his possessiveness to foil what he had so meticulously arranged.</p><p>The disgusting bastard would die soon enough.</p><p>The demon was close. He just needed him to walk a little further. The carriage was parked just fifty feet from where they were.</p><p>
  <em>'Keep walking...'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge stalked as silently as a jungle cat, quickly closing the distance. When his target was right where he wanted him, he slipped the syringe from his breast pocket and wound an arm around his practically non-existent neck to cover his mouth while simultaneously plunging the needle into his carotid artery, pushing the plunger down.</p><p>The demon had to hold his breath now that he was up close and personal with the swine.</p><p><em>'Holy Hell, this fucker stinks.'</em> It was a violent assault on his heightened sense of smell. He was glad he had a spare suit at the cottage, because he would have no choice but to change when this was all over.</p><p>A muffled cry was stifled against the demon's glove.</p><p>"You have <em>no idea</em> who you have fucked with." The Devil hissed in his ear, his words dripping venom. "You will welcome death with open arms by the time I am through with you."</p><p>The drug rapidly took effect and his prey went limp, and Demiurge hauled him with more than minimal effort into the cab of the carriage.</p><p><em>'Shit, how the Hell did you not crush her to death? Or suffocate her with your putrid stench?'</em> The demon actually felt sorry for his pet; how fucking awful it must have been to endure a single minute of being in an enclosed space with him, much less suffer the vile acts he undoubtedly subjected her to. <em>'It's no wonder you have to pay for sex.'</em></p><p>He glanced around, and as he had hoped, there were so few souls out at this hour his abduction was without witnesses.</p><p>Demiurge jumped up into the box seat of the carriage and lightly whipped the bicorns into a hasty trot before returning to the cab and tying his victim up.</p><p>He was going to do unspeakable things to this sack of shit for daring to defile his property. Demiurge would slowly saw his dick off with a rusty spoon. Repeatedly rape him with a barbed-wire phallus. Light his teeth on fire. Force-feed him his own excrement. Pour caustic acid in his eyes. Command Azazel rip his sac off. He was going to bring him to the very edge of death, heal him, and do it all over again.</p><p>And then he would let his pet have her turn to do as she saw fit with him.</p><p>Oh, this was going to be<em> so satisfying. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone likes it so far! Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism, as long as you aren't an ass about it.</p><p>Visit my Tumblr for updates for this story! There you can see snippets from upcoming chapters, fanart, etc. https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ART INSIDE: Property: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demiurge struggles to come to terms with his....ugh, FEELINGS for his pet.<br/>When he requests a supply of grain for the Abelion sheep at his ranch, he is pleased when Lord Ainz is kind enough to supply him with it, but extremely upset that Sebas, Lillith and Tuare are then assigned in the task of moving it.<br/>Also, I've made a Tumblr for updates for this story, should anyone care to follow and see snippets from upcoming chapters, fanart, etc. https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was blatantly obvious to Lillith something was bothering her Master.</p><p>Her chest rose to meet his as she was still panting after one of the most intense orgasms of her life, and she opened her eyes to look at the Devil whom she had shared it with, again catching that fleeting glimmer of vulnerability. He sharply turned away from her as soon as he was aware it had not gone unnoticed, reluctantly disengaging himself and flopping onto his back.</p><p>He was instantly and unnervingly quiet, huffing through his nose as he struggled to regulate his respiration. The Arch Devil immediately slipped on his mask of indifference and quickly got up, wasting no time in redressing himself. When the demon saw she was still too weak to pull herself up off the floor of the shed, he stepped outside and leaned against the doorway to pull a pack of cigarettes out of his breast pocket and slid one free. He lit it with a small flame he conjured from his pointer claw, and inhaled deeply.</p><p>"I didn't know you smoked." She said quietly.</p><p>"There is much you do not know about me." He replied without looking at her, exhaling a billowing cloud and instead turned his attention towards the sunset, watching the blood-red sun sink over the darkening horizon.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was true. They really knew very little about one another. Neither had foggiest idea in how to even begin to communicate conversationally; to say they had a rocky start would be the understatement of the century. It would seem violence and pleasure were the only languages they both fluently spoke and understood.</p><p>Lillith looked to his face, and couldn't help but see him as a living flame; fire incarnate. He was equally as deadly and destructive as he was enticingly attractive. His crystalline eyes glittered like golden embers in the dying light, and how elegant the contours of his features looked within the soft glow of the fading orange rays. The angry vermilion and tangerine which emblazoned the sky, matching his suit quickly deepened into magenta and amethyst purples as dusk began to fall; until all that remained of the sunset was a hazy mauve, and then that melted away in turn as Stygian darkness overtook the sky. The light of day lost once again, and faded to memory, like a defeated king giving up his throne to the Lord of night.</p><p>Demiurge leisurely smoked while he waited patiently for her to recover. When he had finished his cigarette, he snuffed it out on his palm and then stalked back into the shed. The Arch Devil knelt down to grab the man's corpse which jiggled obscenely as the demon hooked his arms underneath the man's shoulders for a secure grasp and hauled his husk backwards, grunting with effort. Demiurge drug him out of the shed, leaving a dark red smear of blood in his wake. Lillith watched curiously as he hauled him away from the building and when he was a suitable distance, he took a few steps back.</p><p>Demiurge extended his arm and rotated his wrist with a graceful flare, then clenched his fingers into a fist.</p><p><strong><em>"Funeral Pyre."</em></strong> The massive carcass was then engulfed by Hellfire flames, and in mere seconds the monster who had psychologically shattered her, taught her to survive on burning hatred alone, was reduced to nothing but a pile of gray ash; and then with a light evening breeze, he was carried away as mere dust in the wind.</p><p>And just like that, he was <em>gone.</em></p><p>She felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she realized she would never have to fear <em>him</em> again, as she herself had killed him with her own two hands.</p><p>As satisfying as that fact was, she was disconcertingly conflicted;<em> because now she was a murderer; </em>just like Demiurge. While she did not regret it in the least and she sure as Hell would do it all over again, it still bothered her that the one thing she now had in common with her Master was taking human life.</p><p>A brand new, chilled stone of dread settled into her stomach. It was not quite as heavy, but uncomfortably burdensome all the same.</p><p>She was so very tired, the periphery of her body and mind were stretched exhaustively thin; though she was too wiped out to dwell on such dark and disquieting thoughts right now. Lillith desperately needed sleep. Maybe her Master would be merciful enough to let her have a nap.</p><p>When she could finally feel her limbs again, she unsteadily rose on tremulous legs and the demon led the way back inside.</p><p>Lillith made a beeline for the basement, like a prisoner trained to return to her cell.</p><p>"Pet."</p><p>She paused, and when she turned to face him, she saw that he had halted in the kitchen and had not followed her.</p><p>"Go take a shower. There are clean towels in the cabinet." He said tonelessly, and canted his head towards the bathroom.</p><p>To her surprise, he did not banish her to the basement again.</p><p>"Thank you, Master!" It was the first time she had smiled since her imprisonment here. </p><p>
  <em>'Hot water! Soap!'</em>
</p><p>The Arch Devil gave a curt nod of acknowledgement and a small flick of his tail, but that was his only response.</p><p>Lillith wanted to hug him before she practically skipped into the bathroom, but she knew better than to push her luck.</p><p>She gasped as hot water rained down over her face and agonized muscles, and stung her new puncture wounds. But she managed to ignore the burning sensation in her state of joy, though.</p><p>Lillith watched the spatters of blood on her arms and chest from her personal devil mix with water, diluting them into a rosy, splotched patterns, akin to flowers painted in watercolors as they rinsed from her ivory skin and swirled down the drain, disappearing. Every last trace of the bastard was now wiped from the face of the earth.</p><p>She lived to watch him suffer, watch him <em>die.</em></p><p>Lillith had won.</p><p>A smile played on her lips, small but victorious. A hollow victory, as she had to become a monster herself to get this far; but victory nonetheless. The human then scrubbed and scrubbed until she was raw. She washed and rinsed her hair out twice, and the entire time she found herself reaching for the ghost of the collar and chain to step around it; she had grown so used to it being in the way that she could swear she still felt its cumbersome weight.</p><p>Was it odd to say she now felt naked without it?</p><p>
  <em>'But he tore it off...does that mean I'm free? I'm not being punished anymore?'</em>
</p><p>She hummed happily as the scent of the soap flushed her senses; it smelled like lavender and oh, how fucking ethereal it felt to be clean again!</p><p>When she peeled the curtain back and reached for her towel, she discovered that Demiurge had left a neatly folded maid's uniform on the sink for her.</p><p><em>'Clothes!'</em> He was letting her be <em>human</em> once more!</p><p><em>'If I please Master, he treats me well. I like having food, showers and clothes. </em> <em>I need to be good.</em> <em>'</em></p><p>She dried off and enthusiastically dressed herself, and walked into the kitchen to find the demon sitting at the dinner table, and he appeared lost in thought with two fingers resting against his temple.</p><p>{I see...very good. I will return shortly, then.}</p><p>He was actually listening to and communicating with another Guardian or Lord Ainz.</p><p>
  <em>'Are we going home? Please, tell me we're going home!'</em>
</p><p>Lillith could only hope he wasn't leaving her here alone again and he would be kind enough to take her back to the Tomb with him.</p><p>The demon turned to her, and looked her up and down with heat in his gaze. There was an uncomfortable silence, before he curled his tongue as though to speak, and hesitated for a moment, as though the words he needed to say left a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>"I trust you have you learned your lesson?" Demiurge asked, his frosty crystalline eyes boring into hers.</p><p>She worried her lower lip and cast her eyes downward and nodded solemnly.</p><p>"Yes, Master." Lillith said.</p><p>"Good. Then your retraining is complete. We will return to Nazarick tonight." He concluded.</p><p>Finally, she was going home!</p><hr/><p>Demiurge had every intention of keeping Lillith captive for at least four to five days at the ranch, even after she had completed her final task; but more pressing matters in Nazarick required his immediate attention. Lord Ainz messaged him and stated his presence was required at the Tomb. He had no choice but to heed his Master's call.</p><p>The Arch Devil was at least satisfied that she would certainly think twice before disobeying or disrespecting him again, so after it was all said and done, he would deem her training an overall success.</p><p>Demiurge stared unseeing out the window of the carriage the entire ride home, while Lillith soundly dozed. She had passed out hardly ten minutes into the ride home, and curled herself up into a little ball. The demon's mind, however, refused to be silent long enough for him to even relax. He fruitlessly endeavored to avoid contemplating how their last...<em>interaction</em> had made him feel.</p><p>A unsettling array of complex emotions suddenly plagued his mind and the heart he was determined not to have.</p><p>Why had he felt such a burning urgency to be skin-to-skin with her as he did? Normally he <em>hated</em> to be exposed. It made him feel vulnerable, susceptible, <em>weak</em>; like all Incubi, his flesh was hypersensitive, almost painfully so; hence why his race held pleasure and pain in such high regard, and shielded themselves with as much fabric or armor as possible, especially during carnal interactions.</p><p>Incubi rarely undressed during sex, because of the alarmingly high risk of developing feelings for someone they had no initial intention of building a serious relationship with.</p><p>The difference between sex with clothes on and when bare-fleshed for Incubi was as stark as night and day; a spark compared to a raging inferno. The spark could be controlled, contained; easily extinguished. But that inferno was all consuming, impossible to cage and scorched all that it touched.</p><p>That mind-shattering ecstasy they experienced during what was usually intended to be a mere casual encounter made it far too easy to grow attached to a partner who may not feel the same way.</p><p>A bare-flesh partner must be meticulously chosen, and for so many reasons they were often left out of the equation entirely.</p><p>This was something they learned early on in life; if they did not, it frequently led to agonizing heartbreak from pining after someone who had no motive of bonding with them. Incubi imprinted effortlessly, but if the feelings were not reciprocated, it all too easily resulted in a cruel, bitter, and violent individual; in extreme cases, the offending demon was murdered, and/or the aggressor committed suicide.</p><p>If they did undress with their partner, it was because of one of only three reasons:</p><p>1. They were already mated for life and had, or were trying to establish a bond (usually during Rut).</p><p>2. They were comfortable enough with one another to understand it was purely for fun and neither <em>ever</em> had any intention of taking it seriously. This, however, was extremely perilous ground, and it usually applied only to Incubi who either hated each other but still saw the benefit of physically releasing frustration, or Incubi who had zero chance of ever being mated for life.</p><p>3. Because it <em>meant</em> something, or one of them wished that it did.</p><p>Reason number two applied to Demiurge and his brother; and he could safely say he felt comfortable in the nude with Malphas, because the elder demon understood this vulnerability and the need for a trustworthy partner. As Alpha Devils, they also found this arrangement to be particularly beneficial during their Ruts, which occurred once every two years. </p><p>During their cycle they were both subjected to not only psychological, but physical changes as well; for up to a week, they were in an almost constant state of heightened arousal, their blood ran scathingly hot, they were more physically and sexually aggressive, and they also developed a knot for a mating tie during intercourse, and their canines elongated for the purpose of injecting bonding venom. An unrelieved inflated knot was nothing short of <em>excruciating</em>, and masturbation barely took the edge off, so a partner was absolutely crucial during this time period. Demiurge was still young, and had only experienced one Rut so far, but Malphas had been through three already. </p><p>The elder demon had taught his brother what to expect and eased him through his first cycle; he urged him not to bite anyone, as he had yet to learn to control his venom glands. Biting a potential mate during Rut and injecting them with bonding venom is the method of cementing a mating bond. The most potent of pheromones are stored in an Incubus' salivary ducts, and the throat of Incubi and Succubi have cells that are prone to imprinting and retaining the coding of a potential mate's DNA, forging a permanent bond and causing the cells to lose their malleable properties. Should this bite be delivered to another species, such as a human or dark elf, it would have a similar effect, and his partner would imprint on him as their life-mate, and vice versa. </p><p>Malphas advised him to not remove his clothes either, because the last thing he needed was to imprint on himself or anyone else during his first cycle. He also explained to never disengage whilst knotted to a partner as this could cause injury to one or both of them, and advised to lie on his side during a tie. These were all mistakes easily made by a young Alpha lost in the midst of raging hormones. Had it not been for Malphas' guidance, Demiurge likely would have done all of the above.</p><p>Demiurge wondered if he was coming upon that time once more, but he was positive he still had another eight to ten months before he entered his next Rut, so that could not have been an influence. The demon did not believe any of those reasons applied to why he took such a risk with his human pet. He did not regret it, but he was thoroughly unsettled by how compelled he was to throw caution to the wind and feel her flesh against his.</p><p><em>But Holy Hell, was it divine. </em>He could not help but to want <em>MORE.</em></p><p>It was fucking <em>addictive.</em> How velvety<em> soft</em> and<em> warm</em> she was against his skin<em>. </em> He was utterly helpless to control how his bare body reacted to the stimulus of her writhing beneath him. It was instantaneous, a burgeoning heat in his chest, but then her scent of desire blossomed around him like a night-blooming, desert flower unfurling its petals, her sweet nectar designed to attract pollinators from miles away. And how he could smell his own unmasked, dark, scorched, woodsy musk laying over top of hers, mixing with her sweet ambrosia, claiming her as his...it clouded his mind and surrounded him like a fog, breaking his resolve, breaking <em>him</em> open. </p><p>It left left him more vulnerable than he had ever been in his lifetime.</p><p>He now saw why Malphas had strongly advised against it.</p><p>But it had all happened so fast. When Lillith had clawed at him in her defensively hostile state, he was furious...<em>at first</em>. So he grabbed and bit her in retaliation, and then she raked her nails down his neck in much the same manner his brother would.</p><p>And oh, how he <em>liked </em>to fight with Malphas; he thoroughly enjoyed it when the elder demon roughed him up, clawed him, bit him, <em>hurt him. </em>Their fights usually led to sex, so he naturally associated violence and pain with sexual pleasure.</p><p>Perhaps it was because she had acted more like a predator than prey, which was completely unexpected, and disarmed him in the moment. So he in turned treated her as another demon, as he would his <em>brother,</em> rather than his human servant.</p><p>Yes, that <em>must</em> be it. In her frenzied state, she had reminded him of his brother, so he felt safe being prone and bare-fleshed when he normally would not dare to do so.</p><p>Demiurge chose to write it off as a mere heat-of-the-moment incident, and nothing more, disregarding his logical side which scolded him for being willfully ignorant.</p><hr/><p>"He <em>chained </em>you like a <em>dog</em> and <em>starved you</em> for three days?!" Tuare could not believe what Lillith had just had confided in her. "<em>That's</em> where you have been?!"</p><p>Lillith kindly left out the fact that she was stabbed in the neck with a drug-loaded syringe, basically abducted from her bathroom, threatened with a bullwhip, tasked with slaughtering a lamb, forbidden to speak and forced to move on all fours like an animal the entire time.</p><p>"He did, but I wouldn't say starved, exactly; I was still being fed, but certainly not enough." Lillith corrected her. For some strange reason she still found herself craving the sweet maple and bourbon seasoned steak he had fed her during that time.</p><p>A flash of disbelief skittered over Tuare's face.</p><p>Was Lillith <em>actually</em> defending his psychopathic and controlling behavior? It would seem whatever he did to her at the ranch had made Stockholm's Syndrome dig its claws firmly into her mind. Lillith was either blind to how fucked up her entire situation was, or was rationalizing it simply so she wouldn't have another nervous breakdown.</p><p>After returning to Nazarick and eating more wholesome meals and getting three nights worth of eight hour sleep, she was now more coherent, and did at least perceive that the <em>'retraining'</em> he put her through was actually a torture of twisted sorts.</p><p>And yet she was nowhere near as alarmed by this as she should have been. As far as Tuare was concerned, Lillith needed to march straight to Sebas so he could escalate it to Lord Ainz.</p><p>But she didn't. She never did, no matter what the Devil did to her, and probably never would. The demon had successfully enshrouded her in his opaque veil of control, dulling her sense of self-preservation and nothing anyone said or did could make her see clearly as to how she was now an easily controlled puppet dancing on his strings.</p><p>"I was wondering where you were. I looked everywhere for you around the tomb. I honestly thought he might have killed you." Tuare quietly admitted.</p><p>After Lillith failed to meet her for lunch two days in a row, Tuare had asked Pestonya to escort her to the 7th Floor under the reasoning of needing to check if anything needed to be restocked or cleaned in both Demiurge's chambers and her friend's room during their absence, and she took the opportunity to check Lillith's quarters for clues. When she saw the hole punched into the shower wall, she was sure Demiurge had mortally wounded or killed her and disappeared to hide her body.</p><p>"I can understand why. I thought I was dead for sure when I forgot to restock his towels." Lillith said as she anxiously ran a hand through her hair. "I slipped them into his bathroom, but he still knew. It would seem nothing gets past him."</p><p>"I gathered something went horribly wrong when I saw the crater in your bathroom wall. Did he punish you for forgetting?"</p><p>The memory of Demiurge's immaculate, dripping wet body grinding into her as he clasped his hand over her mouth briefly flitted through her mind. Lillith couldn't help but blush.</p><p>"In a way..." Lillith said quietly, averting her eyes.</p><p>"Should I let Sebas know what he has done?" She suggested, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Tuare deeply hoped this was the final straw, that what he had done would make her see that he was injecting her with nothing but caustic poison, which would slowly erode her soul from the inside out. She silently begged her friend to take the helping hand she was offering.</p><p>"No...I'm afraid it'll only make things worse." Lillith sighed. "And it wasn't all bad; he wasn't completely cruel the entire time. He was...I mean, he <em>was</em> really mean at first, but then he started being nicer, and then he gave me real food. He <em>actually</em> cooked something for me. I could tell it was something he spent time preparing, like he really wanted me to enjoy it."</p><p>That threw Tuare for a loop; she could not fathom Demiurge doing anything beneficial for anyone other than himself or Lord Ainz. She was perplexed...and also extremely concerned that she could not get Lillith to open her eyes to what was happening. But she knew if she were to say anything negative, it would only make her dig the heels of denial in deeper, and possibly push her further towards him.</p><p>"That's...<em>odd.</em>" Was all Tuare could come up with. Her face clearly bore a look of confusion.</p><p>"Right? And then he brought me out to the skinning shed and-" Lillith's tongue suddenly felt too thick in her mouth. "-and he had <em>HIM</em> in there." She said, her voice shaking on the last word.</p><p>She began to tremble as she prepared herself to reveal her darkest sin. She had seriously considered keeping it to herself, but it was eating away at her like corrosive acid. Lillith had to tell <em>someone</em> or she would undoubtedly go insane.</p><p>"Him?"</p><p>"The one..." Her breath hitched as she remembered the sensation of his flesh tearing under her nails, and how his eyes bulged as he raggedly gasped for air when she pulled the chain tight around his throat. "...the one who almost <em>killed us both</em>." Lillith whispered.</p><p>Tuare's jaw dropped and she paled. She said nothing; utterly at a loss for words.</p><p>"I...I killed<em>-</em>I.<em>..murdered</em> him." Lillith hissed out, swallowing thickly, and it sounded as though she were reaching deep into the pit of herself for the words, picking them from pile of shattered glass that was once the mirror of her soul and handing the broken shards carefully to her, as if Tuare would have any idea what to do with them. "Demiurge had him tied down, and...I just kind of <em>snapped</em>...and he let me do it. I had his blood all over me...I...I watched him stop <em>breathing</em>."</p><p>It was strange. Lillith still felt nothing for taking his life.</p><p>No, what made her feel as though there were a gaping, black hole of emptiness in her chest was how <em>little</em> it bothered her. She had spent weeks telling herself Demiurge was a fucking monster for so callously killing the prisoner as he did; granted, they had different reasons for killing, but it did not change the fact that she had just as violently killed this man as he was helplessly tied to a chair and like her Master, she felt nothing. His blood on her hands held no weight on her heart whatsoever. It was like stepping on a cockroach.</p><p>Lillith was more worried about how Tuare would react to her confessing that she had murdered someone. How would her friend look at her now, knowing what she had done?</p><p>"...Good." Tuare said simply. "He was a true monster. I don't doubt he would have tried to hurt either of us again if he could. You...you honestly did <em>nothing</em> wrong. We both know what he would have done if he found you or I in the same position. I think I would call it...<em>delayed self defense?</em>"</p><p>Delayed self defense. Lillith liked that.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief that Tuare did not think less of her for committing what was still technically murder. But she still felt...hollow.</p><p>"He gave me revenge." She said with the barest of whispers. "I can't...I can't hate him for what he has done after he gave me that."</p><p>Now it made a little more sense as to why Lillith was letting this go. Tuare understood what it was like to survive on hatred, and Demiurge had somehow gifted her with the opportunity to destroy the very object of that burning ball of rage they both now carried inside them after the horrific nightmare they had endured.</p><p>"I don't know how he found him or why Demiurge let me do it, but he seemed...<em>pleased</em> that I did. And then when he...did what he does afterward, it was different. He seemed<em> different</em>." Lillith mused.</p><p>"Different how?" Tuare asked.</p><p>"He was really quiet after it was over, like something was bothering him. Like...maybe I did something wrong? But then he took the collar off of me and let me take a shower."</p><p>Her friend didn't know what to say. There was no real pattern to that behavior that she could discern, so she was empty of any useful advice.</p><p>"That's weird. You might just ask him if everything is okay." Tuare offered.</p><p>As if it were <em>that </em>easy to get an answer out of the demon. He was a man of few words. Or least towards her. They had already established that they didn't really know how to converse verbally with one another. Tuare didn't understand because Sebas was easy to talk to, because he saw them as equals. Demiurge, on the other hand...she had to earn his approval at every turn. <em>He</em> decided what she was worthy of, whether it be the right to speak or food or clothes.</p><p>Everything depended on pleasing her Master.</p><p>Lillith nodded, but knew she would not bother to ask because her Master would not likely reply with a satisfactory response.</p><hr/><p>While Lillith was chained in the basement at the ranch, Demiurge had taken notice of some of the Abelion sheep dying off. They would rapidly decline in health after so many weeks, despite having adequate clean water to drink and food based on their body mass index and basal metabolic rate. After extensive research, he discovered they were actually omnivorous and did not fare as well on mincemeat alone without the roughage of vegetable matter in their diet.</p><p><em>'Damn it. I could have simply asked Pet and she would have told me that.'</em> He scolded himself for failing to use a readily available resource of information. </p><p>But how would he have even presented such a question? He could not simply waltz up to her and ask, "Do the humans I keep as livestock need plant matter in order to stay alive until it is their designated time to be skinned and butchered into mincemeat, which I will then feed to their fellow prisoners later?"</p><p>No. Trail and error was, while perhaps not the most effective, the safest teacher in this matter. But that was a helpful piece of information he would certainly keep in his back pocket. While she fed herself whilst in the Tomb, when he had kept her chained at the ranch, her only provisions were meat. This was not intentional; he simply did not know humans were not strictly carnivores, unlike demons. Demiurge could not help but now wonder what else he may be ignorantly neglecting in caring for her. Perhaps he would do more in-depth research later just to ensure there was nothing crucial he had missed. The last thing he needed was for an easily avoidable mistake to result in organ failure or death. He had put far too much work into her training to lose her due to incompetent knowledge of human biology.</p><p>He requested Ainz Ooal Gown of what he required, and his Lord kindly provided him with coin to purchase a large amount of grain for the Abelion sheep on his ranch. Demiurge was pleased; now the creatures were sure to survive several weeks longer until they were to be processed, and there would be less wasted. Each time one of them died, they must be skinned and butchered immediately to prevent spoilage. He had been losing at least five to eight a week, making more work for himself and he now knew this to be due to lack of a proper diet.</p><p>But to the completely counteract the demon's satisfaction, it was Sebas, along with Tuare and Lillith, who were assigned to move the shipment which had been delivered to the mansion (where Sebas had been stationed to gather intelligence) in the Royal Capital, to the Demiurge's agricultural property. </p><p>Demiurge, however, was to remain in Nazarick during this process, and was to await further instructions from his Master. It sounded as though he were plotting something on a grand scale.</p><p>The Arch Devil was severely torn. Had Lord Ainz himself not assigned them to this task, the demon would have strictly forbidden it.</p><p>It was the very first time Demiurge had allowed his pet out of the Tomb without himself present as an escort, and he was anxious beyond belief; outside of Nazarick's walls, she was a walking target. She was young, pretty, and petite; a male of any species would very much like to have her for themselves.</p><p>Demiurge growled.</p><p>
  <em>'Mine. MY pet. MY PROPERTY.'</em>
</p><p>The Arch Devil's bruised bites, claw marks and Alpha scent would instantly ward off another demon of any class, as it was the equivalent of putting his signature all over her; but humans lacked the sense to respect such boundaries.</p><p>Alas, because he was so uncomfortable with the...complex <em>feelings</em> he was having, he decided it might be best to separate himself from her for a while (as much as he despised releasing her from his clutches).</p><p>Despite how the demon clashed and quarreled with Sebas, he did feel inclined to trust him in putting their best interests first and foremost. It was the Butler who cared enough to risk his own neck and braved the potential wrath of Lord Ainz himself by bringing both of the humans into the safety of Nazarick's walls, after all.</p><p>Still, it was far more difficult to watch her ride away from the Tomb in the stagecoach than he ever could have fathomed.</p><p>Unfamiliar panic clawed its way up into his chest and throat when they disappeared from view over the horizon...why did he feel like the sun was sinking when it was so clearly high in the sky?</p><p>Even as they were less than five miles down the road, Demiurge <em>again</em> implored Sebas to not let either of them out his sight.</p><p>{I'm sure I do not have to tell you, Sebas, they are easy and appealing prey.} Demiurge implied. {Most will see them as such.}</p><p>Sebas sighed. He could swear every time the demon messaged him, a few of the gray hairs on his head turned white.</p><p>{Yes, Demiurge, I understand that. I will not allow them to wander unattended.} The Butler face-palmed in irritation and assured the overbearing demon for the THIRD fucking time that he had it all under control.</p><p>{See that you don't. Should anything happen to my pet-}</p><p>{I assure you, Lillith and Tuare will be under my protection.} Sebas insisted, and disconnected the message.</p><p>Tuare and Lillith couldn't help but giggle as they overheard the exchange.</p><p>"Aw, your Master misses you already!" Tuare teased.</p><p>Lillith laughed and playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p>"He's probably going to sniff me all over like a damn bloodhound when I get back to make sure I don't smell like anyone else. Possessive dick."</p><p>They both almost pissed themselves laughing at the mental image.</p><p>Sebas didn't find it the Arch Devil's covetous customs to be so funny, though, and remained stone-faced amidst their girlish giggles. <em>''Ainz help me if I accidentally bump into her moving the grain.'</em></p><p>Two hours later found Demiurge on his sixth cigarette and third scotch as he was swallowed alive by crippling anxiety. He restlessly paced back and forth in his quarters like a caged animal, the fireplace blaring with his anger each time he strode past it, his steely tail thrashing with brooding discontent. </p><p>He had made a colossal mistake by allowing this. He should have appealed his Master's decision, asked for Solution to aid the Butler instead, <em>something</em>, rather than biting his tongue and letting his pet loose into the world full of envious eyes and greedy hands. If Lillith was away from him, he could not control her. He could not possess her. He could not <em>protect</em> <em>her.</em></p><p>It left him powerless, and her terribly vulnerable.</p><p>He glowered in anguish behind is spectacles; he honestly didn't know which was worse.</p><p>Demiurge wanted nothing more than to go rip her out of that stagecoach and drag her back to his Floor. He needed to be able to see her, know where she was at all times, feel secure in the fact that she could not <em>leave him</em>.</p><p>So many things could happen now. The floodgates were open.</p><p>His pet could run away, and Sebas might even be willing to aid in her escape.</p><p>She could be stolen from him.</p><p>
  <em>'MINE.'</em>
</p><p>The Arch Devil slammed back his third drink with a scornful scowl.</p><p>Someone might trick or lure her away. Humans were so very trusting and naive; childishly so. Fuck, she could wind up in another brothel. She could become <em>someone else's property.</em></p><p>The demon's fangs clenched and his nostrils flared with barely-leashed animosity as his mind raced with the worst possible scenarios.</p><p>She could be seduced...she could <em>betray</em> him. Now his veins were aflame, set to a roaring boil with avaricious rage. He shattered the empty container in his hand, clenching his shaking fist tighter and tighter, until the shards of glass splintered through his glove and pierced his flesh, and bright red blood trickled out and dripped to the floor.</p><p>The Arch Devil turned to face the fireplace, staring emptily at the undulating flames. Firelight painted half of his visage in flickering gold. The room's dancing shadows slipped up and over the furniture and out from under his desk to weave together, before forming a humanoid shape. It approached him and tipped its head to the side in a concerned gesture.</p><p>"I'm fine, Shadow Demon." He said grimly. But Demiurge was anything but. "Fetch me a healing potion."</p><p><em>'No. Sebas would not let anything happen to her. He knows he would have ME to deal with afterwards.' </em>He tried to convince himself.</p><p>But the Butler had tried once before to interfere. And now he had his pet <em>alone</em>. What was to stop him from once again doing something just as foolish? </p><p>Shadow Demon retrieved a vial and placed it on his desk, wisely keeping his distance as somber malice radiated off the Arch Devil in waves. The entity then unraveled like a loose thread being pulled, dividing into several dark, slithering shadows which then retreated in multiple directions to again make up the dark nooks and crannies of his dimly lit quarters.</p><p>"Thank you." Demiurge belatedly grit out his gratitude.</p><p>His brow furrowed with his embittered frown. With his uninjured hand he hastily dug out another glass from a drawer in his desk and poured a fourth drink, and then mixed it with a healing potion.</p><p><em>'Fuck it.'</em> Demiurge decided he could not trust the Butler, nor his pet. He would not trust his most precious possession with anyone but <em>himself</em>. His skin was fucking <em>crawling</em>; he needed to do something, <em>now,</em> before he lost his mind completely.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always found A/B/O to be interesting, so I decided to fuse some of its aspects with Incubus mating behavior, anatomy and other changes which occur during their Rut cycle. So later in the story, we will see more A/B/O stuff. But just to be clear, this will not change to become a strictly A/B/O fic; although I do promise future knotting and Rut-based fun.</p><p>Also, here's some art of Demiurge and Malphas being adorable.</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/613422502884032512/malphas-and-demiurge-being-cute-quick-rough">https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/613422502884032512/malphas-and-demiurge-being-cute-quick-rough</a><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Property: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebas comes to the horrifying realization that without Demiurge present to cast his illusion over the ranch, he has no choice but to leave Lillith and Tuare at the mansion alone.</p><p>Also, I've just noticed I have exceeded 100,000. So here's a shout-out to all who have been with me since the beginning.</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/614352817059217408/show-chapter-archive">https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/614352817059217408/show-chapter-archive</a><br/></p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the back-breaking labor of loading all two hundred, fifty-pound bags for transport, Lillith, Tuare and Sebas plopped down on the edge of the wagon. Only the girls had managed to work up a sweat and needed to catch their breath, but the Butler was yet to be winded.</p><p>In fact, he could have effortlessly packed it all into the wagons himself, but then Tuare and Lillith would have felt guilty for standing idly by while he did all the work. Sebas allowed them to help because he knew Lord Ainz had assigned them to moving the grain for the sole purpose of giving the other Guardians the impression that they were more useful than mere kitchen and maid staff.</p><p>Sebas was grateful for that. It was difficult enough for the girls as it was. As humans, they were out of place and inevitably looked down upon by all of Nazarick. Especially Lillith; she was not granted protection under the ruler's name as Tuare was, and the Butler constantly feared for her safety. While Demiurge kept her almost completely isolated on his Floor, she still had to walk a great distance across the Tomb to the kitchen to work, and there was always the hazard that she could cross paths with the ruthless Solution or Shalltear, who would not think twice about using her as an outlet for their hatred of mankind. She may be Demiurge's servant, but without the shield of immunity Tuare was blessed with, she was technically free game.</p><p>Sebas could not do much for her in that regard; he could only hope that she exercised the utmost caution when traveling to and from the 7th Floor.</p><p>But perhaps if it were to be made known by Lord Ainz that the humans were indeed pulling their weight, it would give them more value in the eyes of the other denizens of the Tomb.</p><p>Lillith and Tuare passed the canteen back and forth, taking sips and wiping sweat from their brows. The torrid heat from early summer was enough to take their breath away.</p><p>Lillith's tongue flicked out to sweep over her lower lip, chapped dry from the hot, late afternoon's wind.</p><p>As the Butler waited patiently for the maids to finish their water break, the horrifying realization dawned on him that without the demon present to place his specially-designed illusion over the perimeter of the property, the girls would see it for what it was; a concentration camp.</p><p>The Butler was well aware of the fact that Lillith would still have to come to the ranch to process hides on a somewhat regular basis, and he did not doubt that she would <em>never</em> be the same if she were to learn that the Abelion "sheep" were, in reality, human prisoners. Especially if she had <em>already</em> been put to work there. The last thing she needed was to discover that she was an accomplice in cleaning human skins, and unknowingly complicit to hundreds of innocent men, women and children being slaughtered like animals.</p><p>She and Tuare had already endured the worst of horrors. He would not needlessly subject them to another.</p><p>Desperate to find another means of making this work, Sebas excused himself momentarily and covertly messaged Solution, and requested that she at least keep an eye on the mansion while he made the delivery alone. But as he had wholeheartedly expected, she preferred to lie through her teeth about having literally <em>anything</em> else to do rather than babysit two humans. He had little doubt that she would go as far as to claim her cat was having a bat mitzvah if it got her out of it. Solution loathed mankind with a dark passion, and could not care less if the worst befell either of them.</p><p>Solution was the only one who was actually human-looking enough to pass unnoticed in the Royal Capital, and free to leave the Tomb at this point in time.</p><p>
  <em>'Curse Demiurge and his lack of foresight in this matter.'</em>
</p><p>Sebas had no choice but to deliver the supplies alone; the last thing he wanted to do was he leave the girls by themselves, but it was that or the both of them would be exposed genocidal atrocities and scarred for life, Lillith especially.</p><p>"Let us go inside; Pestonya has left a very generous reward for your hard work. I believe you will both find it most pleasing to your palates." Sebas politely prompted.</p><p>Tuare and Lillith glanced at each other with elated grins.</p><p>Food!</p><p>Pestonya was an phenomenal chef, and they were eager to learn what culinary delights she had so kindly gifted them with.</p><p>The girls hopped up off of the wagon's edge and trailed behind the Butler to the front door of the mansion. He unlocked it with a gold skeleton key and pushed the large oak door open, and they were in stunned awe of the interior. They crossed a vast expanse of immaculate alabaster marble and to the right was a massive staircase which linked the main floor to the second, and it was a work of art in of itself; its intricate balusters exuded an air of elegance and the wrought-iron banister was elaborately adorned with curling intricate vine and leaf patterns.</p><p>They followed Sebas into the dining room, which was just as beautiful. Two gilded chandeliers rimmed with a skirts of crystals hung above the kitchen's white marble-top island and eight bentwood stools gave the space before it a bistro-style romance, creating an inviting blend of white and walnut cabinetry and coloration. The interior decoration of this place was simply extravagant.</p><p> With sparkling wonder, Tuare and Lillith then beheld the centerpiece of the kitchen; a twelve-foot cherry wood table embellished with a long crimson cloth, which boasted a recherché spread of desserts, laid out in an artistically arranged array.</p><p>
  <em>'Sweet Deity of Diabetes!'</em>
</p><p>Since coming to Nazarick, Lillith had developed a shameless sweet tooth and she was going to fat-ass <em>so hard</em> today.</p><p>"Please, have a seat. I will deliver the supplies to the ranch while you rest. The desserts are best enjoyed whilst they are still fresh." He offered.</p><p>"You don't need our help to unload it all?" Lillith asked, and hoped her skepticism didn't bleed into her voice too much.</p><p>"We don't mind!" Tuare chimed in.</p><p>"It is no trouble. You both have done quite enough. Your assistance today has been most appreciated." Sebas assured them, and reminded stone faced, betraying nothing. "I will return within two hours."</p><p>Lillith had a hard time believing they were done for the day, and she and Tuare exchanged puzzled looks.</p><p>But the Butler paid no mind to their obvious confusion, and promptly left, locking the front door behind him.</p><p>"W-was that <em>weird</em> to you, too?" Lillith inquired quizzically.</p><p>Tuare nodded. "I would say so." She agreed. Evasive behavior was extremely out of character for Sebas.</p><p>The Butler wasted no time, and climbed into the box seat of the wagon and whipped the horses into a hasty trot.</p><p>He did not like this at all; it was far from ideal and made his stomach churn with anxious turbulence. But it was the only option he had at this point. He had to make this trip as quick as possible.</p>
<hr/><p>While the Butler's sudden elusiveness was undeniably odd, he had promised he would only be gone for a few hours, so neither were too concerned. They took the opportunity to explore the mansion; they wandered into the many bedrooms and examined the knick-knacks on the shelves, most of which seemed to be from different continents and cultures, and they tried out each mattress. The bathrooms were just as marvelous. The black marble floor and classic chandelier gave it an air of royalty, and it was accentuated by many bronze and gilded accessories.</p><p>"Holy shit...I'm doing it." Lillith said, gaping at the shower.</p><p>"Doing what?" Tuare asked, giving her a befuddled look.</p><p>"I'm taking a shower here." Lillith grinned. "It's big, beautiful, and even fancier than Demiurge's, so I'm using it."</p><p>"A-are we allowed to?" Taure asked meekly, twirling her hair anxiously.</p><p>"Why not? We worked hard, we're sweaty, and we deserve it. What's a shower for if not to be used?" Lillith reasoned with a shrug, and began to strip down shamelessly.</p><p>"Come on! It's big enough for two. There's even twin shower heads!" She invited Tuare to join her.</p><p>"Um...well...I guess so." Tuare gave in to peer pressure all too easily.</p><p>They took a quick shower together, rinsing away the grime and sweat of the day.</p><p>"I wish I could live here." Lillith sighed as she dried off with the biggest, fluffiest towel she could find. "This place is amazing."</p><p>"Me too. I wish Sebas and I could stay here instead of the Tomb. But wherever he goes, I'll go. I owe my life to him." Tuare replied.</p><p>How Tuare's voice softened when she said she would follow him anywhere made Lillith wonder just how deep her feelings for the Butler ran.</p><p>She didn't miss how her cheeks pinked as she said it, either. It made Lillith smile.</p><p>They finally had their fill of admiring the beauty and luxury of it all. Belatedly airing on the side of caution, Lillith then double-checked that all the doors and windows were locked, and mentally noted all exits. Her Master had stressed to her to do so in the brief few moments he had to speak to her before she left, so she did.</p><p>"If you take a break at the mansion, I want you to stay inside, and lock all doors and windows. And when you are out and about with Sebas, be wary. If anyone dares to touch you, fight with all that you have. Scream, claw, bite; make a massive scene. If you manage to cut them, I'll track them down by their blood trail." He crouched down to her level, so he could look her in the eye. His gaze darkened ominously, and his crystalline eyes roamed over her in a possessive perusal, and Lillith could discern how distressed he was over having to let her go.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>'We are only delivering grain from the mansion to the ranch. It is not like we are going to the market where there is a crowd of people'. </em>
</p><p>But Demiurge's overly-cautious words would suggest otherwise.</p><p><em>"</em>If someone so much as<em> looks </em>at you wrong, tell Sebas; and remember their face, so you can then later describe them to <em>me.</em> I <em>will make them</em> regret it<em>.</em> " The demon darkly concluded with all of the fiery rapaciousness of a dragon guarding its hoard, the air between them heavy with that menacing <em>something</em> rolling off of him. There was no single word for it, whatever it was.</p><p>
  <em>Ownership. Maniacal jealousy. Avaricious possession.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>It left little doubt as to what she was, though.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>HIS, and his alone.</em>
</p><p>After changing into fresh uniforms, they hurried downstairs, eager to try each of the desserts that awaited them.</p><p>"What do you want to eat first? I see cheesecake, gelatin, cookies, carrot cake, and ooh! Chocolate-dipped strawberries!" Lillith squealed in delight as she perused the scrumptious selection of sweets.</p><p>"I don't know where to start..." Tuare was in awe of it all.</p><p>"I'm going to dig in to the cheesecake first...my ultimate weakness. I was positive I had died and gone to heaven the first time it touched my tongue." Lillith gushed, eyeballing the culinary masterpiece of fluffy, airy cream topped with the beauty of glossy, raspberry marbling, set in a flaky, buttery crust.</p><p>She picked up a knife, and then froze at the sensation, the weight of it in her hand. It dawned on her that she wasn't holding it in the manner suitable for a careful, precise cut for serving cake, she instead clutched it as one wielded a weapon, in preparation to stab. Slice. <em>Kill.</em></p><p>Because she was a <em>killer</em>. The pale body of cake now reminded her of flesh and the glistening red swirls looked more like seeping wounds.</p><p>The cheesecake was no longer something beautiful, something that brought her sparkling excitement. The jubilant warmth that had elated her moments ago drained away and it now made her feel hollow, and the empty space in her chest felt as though it were filling with heavy, dark earth, burying her heart in filth.</p><p>"Um...maybe I'll have some later." She mumbled, and she put down the knife before she resigned herself to plucking one of the chocolate covered strawberries off an assorted tray instead.</p><p>They did not remind her of anything negative; the plump, ruby fruit was carefully dipped in milk chocolate ganache, and elegantly decorated in ribbons of white.</p><p>It was exquisite, pretty, ...<em>safe.<br/>
</em></p><p>She was no longer hungry, but she didn't want Tuare to worry too much. If Lillith ate something, maybe she could maintain the illusion that everything was fine. She didn't want to spoil the <em>one day</em> they got to leave the Tomb.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Tuare asked, noticing how her excitement had instantly dimmed.</p><p>"I think so...I'm just still..still a little<em> off </em>after I..." Lillith struggled to find the right words with an uncomfortable swallow. "Touching a knife feels...<em>different</em> now."</p><p>It was easier to pretend to be okay than admit that she was far from it.</p><p>Tuare cast her eyes downward, adding to the massive burden of guilt that was slowly crushing Lillith; and with her friend's gaze, Lillith's heart dropped through the floor.</p><p>
  <em>'No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...'</em>
</p><p>They <em>had</em> been having fun and were enjoying themselves. But all it took was one little reminder, one brief flashback, and the cheerful atmosphere was sucked from the room and replaced with suffocating, atramentous oppression and she felt herself falling right back into that deep, dark hole she had only just begun to dig herself out of.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck. I can't do anything right. I'll always ruin everything. Maybe this is why Master keeps me isolated; I'm not fit to be around anyone else. I deserve to be punished and locked away.'</em>
</p><p>Her sinuses stung a she felt tears threatening to spill, ones that burned and were painful to shed as she tried to steady her trembling hands to bring the fruit to her lips. She hesitated. If she opened her mouth to take a bite now, she would let out a broken sob, and spoil everything beyond repair.</p><p>A warm hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her downward spiral.</p><p>"It might take time to get through it. I know during my recovery every time someone raised a hand, whether it was to reach for something or to even touch their hair or adjust their clothes I would flinch after having a flashback." Tuare confessed quietly, trying to assure her friend that she could relate. "Sometimes I still catch myself doing it."</p><p>She let out a shaky breath. It made Lillith feel a little better to know she wasn't alone in this, and even if she had dampened the mood, someone understood. Someone <em>cared.</em></p><p>"I hope I can just forget it, and move on." She said morosely, taking a bite of the strawberry. It was sharp and ripe but beautifully complimented by the rich chocolate; a harmonious marriage of decadent flavors.</p><p><em>'I don't deserve something this good.' </em>She reprimanded herself harshly.</p><p>Tuare nodded. "We can only keep moving forward."</p><p>Growing increasingly uncomfortable by how she soured the mood, Lillith changed the subject.</p><p>"So, did anything interesting happen at the Tomb while I was at the ranch?" She asked, finishing the berry. Not because she really wanted to eat it, but because she preferred something so perfect to not go to waste after she had already bit into it.</p><p>"Not really. I'm still learning under Yuri Alph-"</p><p>They both heard the front door slam closed and they jumped in surprise. Sebas was back already? It had only been about an hour. Did he forget something?</p><p>Unfamiliar voices. Men. Tuare and Lillith froze.</p><p>"What the Hell was that?" Lillith whispered, her pulse racing and the hair on her arms prickling as she sensed danger.</p><p>Demiurge's pet listened and realized there was more than one set of footsteps thumping through the mansion. At least two, maybe three intruders.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck...someone is here, and they shouldn't be.'</em>
</p><p>Tuare just shook her head; she couldn't speak. Terror was etched all over her face, which rapidly drained of color.</p><p><em>S</em><em>he</em> had not had to learn to live in fear of her Master. With luxury of the illusion of safety, she had grown soft, secure with Sebas, leaving her fragile and vulnerable; and now she was paralyzed.</p><p>Frozen like prey.</p><p>Overcome with fear, Tuare was at an utter loss as to what to do. She had forgotten how to fight. She had never learned to kill. If Lillith didn't do something, her friend would not make it out of this alive.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm the only one who can protect her.'</em>
</p><p>Footsteps echoed through the nearby living room, growing louder, closer; the intruders were coming towards the dining hall.</p><p>Anxiety skittered down her spine like the prickly legs of an insect as she realized it was probably too late for them to run. They only had time to hide.</p><p>"Get under the tablecloth." Lillith murmured, and she swept the knife off the table and grabbed one for her friend too.</p><p>They both crept under the furniture out of sight, careful not to bump the chairs and Lillith passed Tuare a knife, and her friend looked at it dumbly. She had never held a knife as a defensive weapon before. This did not go unnoticed by Demiurge's pet.</p><p>"Whatever you do, don't hesitate." Lillith lethally whispered, and hoped Tuare would understand the dire definition of her advice.</p><p>"Find her, quickly! I don't know how long he will be gone. I only know as soon as he discovers her missing, he will be coming for us." One of the intruders hissed pointedly to the others.</p><p>They were not thieves as Lillith initially thought. They were <em>abductors</em>, here to take her, or Tuare, or both.</p><p>She then came to the grim realization that if they both stayed under the table, they would be cornered and neither would have any chance of escape.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit...we can't both stay here. She needs to get somewhere safe where she can at least close herself off from them.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith had precious few moments to formulate a plan. She scraped together her courage and turned to Tuare.</p><p>"On the count of three, you need to run to one of the bedrooms and lock yourself in. I'll distract them. You have to make it so Sebas can come find me. I can fight them." Lillith instructed under her breath.</p><p>Tuare looked at her incredulously as the weight of her friend's words sunk in.</p><p>"I can't leave you behind!" She argued.</p><p>"If you don't, we're <em>both</em> going to be taken, and neither of us will stand a chance. You have to tell Sebas someone took me. Get ready."</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"Just do it! <em>Please!</em>" Lillith quietly snipped. "Please, Tuare!"</p><p>Her friend gulped nervously, and then reluctantly nodded. Tuare had no plan, no better ideas, so she gave in.</p><p>"You're my <em>best</em> friend." Lillith sentimentally declared, and squeezed her hand reassuringly, swallowing back tears.</p><p>
  <em>'We might die today. I never should have left the Tomb. This is what Master was afraid of.'</em>
</p><p>"One...two...<em>three!</em>"</p><p>Lillith crawled out, only to immediately see the one of the intruders nosing around.</p><p>"Hey, asshole!" She shouted. He whipped his head around to look at her, and her heart flipped into her throat.</p><p>Tuare then crept out from under the table and bolted around the corner, and Lillith heard her charging up the staircase and the bedroom door slam shut.</p><p>A small wave of relief washed over Lillith. Now her friend at least had a barrier between her and the intruders; but not a second later she heard at least two pairs of legs giving chase.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>"Ooh, what do we have here?" He drawled with a smirk. The crispness of his voice and impeccable grooming of his long, red hair which was tied back into a loose ponytail, complimented by his flashy clothing, were stark contrasts to the cold calculation in his black eyes.</p><p>It was that same unnervingly icy calculation Demiurge's eyes gleamed with.</p><p>This man was dangerous, in the worst way. Her stomach churned with fraying nerves and dizzying anxiety.</p><p>But he was at least limited by the fact that he was merely human. As an Arch Devil, Demiurge was far more intimidating.</p><p>She noted that his clothes were primarily black and styled like a matador's. He wore a short and rigid jacket with shoulder reinforcements, accented with gold and crimson, and close-fitting tights which extended from the waist to underneath the knee. His look was completed by especially gaudy knee-high boots adorned with scarlet and yellow flame patterns. He was dressed more like a lion-tamer or bull fighter rather than a kidnapper.</p><p>If Lillith wasn't in the midst of a home invasion, she probably would have laughed at his ridiculous outfit and told him no one had informed her that the circus coming to town.</p><p>She drew her arm back, coiling and preparing to strike out at him. She just needed to wait for the right opportunity. If she struck to soon, he could grab and quickly disarm her.</p><p>Lillith cautiously darted her gaze around him, instinctively seeking a way out.</p><p>He was blocking the exit, and his upper lip curled back in a sneer as he could guess what thoughts were running through her mind. He could see that she wanted to flee, but couldn't. He had her right where he wanted her.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't run. I can't leave Tuare behind, I have to fight.'</em>
</p><p>"Who the Hell are you?" Lillith growled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"If anyone dares to touch you, fight with all that you have. Scream, claw, bite; make a massive scene. If you manage to cut them, I'll track them down by their blood trail."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She was scared beyond belief, but her and Tuare's survival depended on her putting up a duplicitous front that she wasn't. If she could keep him talking, it would give Sebas more time to come back. The longer she kept him here, the likelier it was that there would be more signs, more clues for the Butler and Demiurge to follow. Her Master's sharp sense of smell was their greatest chance of being rescued.</p><p>He stalked closer, before haughtily muttering, "I'm here to make the old man pay for disgracing our organization's name."</p><p>That pissed Lillith off.</p><p>
  <em>'That 'old man' will wreck your shit six ways to Sunday. He's a Hell of a lot stronger than he looks.'</em>
</p><p>"And just who might you be?" He asked, looking her up in down with an imperious leer; sizing up his prey.</p><p>It was a gaze that made her skin crawl with revulsion.</p><p>Lillith glared back at him with as much animosity as she could muster. "I'm the one who will gouge your eyes out if you try to touch me."</p><p>He barked a laugh. "Ooh, I <em>like</em> you! You're a feisty little thing."</p><p>His gaze bored into her as he called over his shoulder to the others, "Find the other one! I'm not sure which whore is his. We'll take them both."</p><p>Lillith snorted with scrappy insolence. "<em>Whore?</em> Sebas doesn't have whores."</p><p>"Oh, really? The marks on your neck would say otherwise." He retorted, his eyes bright and challenging as he regarded the bruised bites with icy appraisal.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit.'</em>
</p><p>"Sebas didn't leave those. My Master did." Lillith corrected him.</p><p>The man laughed airily. "Well, your <em>Master, </em>whomever he may be<em>,</em> is not very gentle, is he?"</p><p>He began to circle her. Lillith moved counterclockwise, determined to keep at least two arm's length between them.</p><p>"No. He's <em>not</em>." She agreed. "He's an insanely possessive demon, so if you want to walk out of here alive, you and the others will leave now." Despite her best effort, her voice shook on the final word, and it came out more like a plea rather than the snap of an order. Adrenaline began to pour into her like a steady stream of gasoline, and she started to tremble all over, weakening her resolve to appear brave in the face of a man who was without a doubt just as methodically cruel as her demonic Master.</p><p>But Lillith was willing to try every tactic to get them out of this, even reasoning with her potential captors. This man did not seem like the reasonable type, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>She was assessing him as much as he was analyzing her. Lillith saw that he bore no weapons, so that was a promising sign that he intended to take them alive; but that did not mean he no intention of hurting either of them.</p><p>"No can do, little girl. If your Master wants you back, he'll have to come find you." And with that comment, he lunged.</p><p>Lillith ducked and slashed, and managed to slice his forearm open as he reached for her.</p><p>It was a lucky shot. She wasn't aiming, just blindly slashing with the hope of keeping him at a distance.</p><p>He hissed in pain and reeled back, in disbelief that his prey had succeeded in wounding him. His eyes flashed dangerously; he had earned a five-inch gash and it began to seep, blood rolled down his arm in crimson stripes. He was on his toes now, glaring at her, calculating, reevaluating.</p><p>A wooden pounding rang out from upstairs. The other intruders were trying to kick the door down.</p><p>
  <em>Rage.</em>
</p><p>Lillith felt that same animalistic rage from when she found her personal Devil tied to a chair spill into her veins, clashing with primal fear.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice, little girl. You're going to pay for that." He growled as he leered at her, his black eyes glittering like chips of obsidian with false humor, and it simultaneously unnerved Lillith and also made her want to tear them out of his skull.</p><p>He lunged again, and she swung the blade, but it was a feigned move on his part; it was not an attempt to actually <em>grab her</em>. It would seem he was testing his reach and her reflexes; trying to determine what he would have to do to actually wrangle her into submission.</p><p>Another slam against the bedroom door; louder this time. They were no longer kicking it, but from the sound of it, ramming their full body weight into it. It wouldn't be long before they broke past the barricade.</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it.'</em>
</p><p>The gaudily dressed man regarded her warily. She was nowhere near as afraid of him as she should have been. He had abducted at least a dozen women in his lifetime, but none of them managed to hurt him with more than a few hard bites or clawing hands of resistance while he shoved them into the back of a stagecoach or a cell. This one faced him and fought like she had seen opponents far more formidable than he, and he could not help but wonder if she was genuinely being truthful about her Master being a demon. The bites on her neck <em>were</em> rather deep...as though they had been gouged into her flesh with fangs rather than teeth.</p><p>And her eyes...while a brilliant shade of cobalt blue, there was the veil of something dark haunting the depths of them.</p><p>The splintering crash of the bedroom door being busted open and Tuare shrieking in panic made her jolt.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck! NO!'</em>
</p><p>"Come quietly, or your friend is going to pay for your resistance." He rasped, his voice brimming with disdain. The bastard stared her down, which sent a surge of unbidden animosity through Lillith as his eyes gleamed with triumph, as he was <em>so </em>sure he now had leverage.</p><p>He squared his shoulders in an effort to look more intimidating, and he suddenly seemed almost as tall and daunting as her Master.</p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>Not quite, though. Demiurge made practically anyone look laughably weak. It was difficult to fear a pussycat when Lillith lived with a lion.</p><p>Lillith knew she couldn't back down. If she went willingly, no one would be able to tell Sebas what happened. It would seem the intruders' purpose of being here was to take them alive (at least for now), so it was highly doubtful that they would kill Tuare as punishment for her insolence. If they did not know who was more important to Sebas, they would likely keep them both alive. So Lillith would continue to resist. He would not be expecting that.</p><p>In fact, she was really going to throw this fucker off his game.</p><p>
  <em>'Be like Master. Cold. Unfeeling. A killer.'</em>
</p><p>She steeled her nerves, and slipped on her wildest, most psychotic expression.</p><p>"I don't give a shit! You think I care about anyone but myself? You think I've survived this long by having a <em>fucking heart?</em> My Master trained me to kill scarier things than <em>you!</em>" She roared stridently with so much blistering menace that it was tangible enough to grasp, and swiped at him the blade with a vehement snarl.</p><p>He actually took a few steps back, and a small flame of victory flared in her heart. She successfully rattled him! She took advantage of the momentary distraction and blindly snatched a vase off of an end table and flung it at him; he narrowly dodged it as it shattered into a million pieces next to his head against the wall.</p><p>"We got her!" Someone bellowed over Tuare's frenetic screams.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit!'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Lillith deeply hoped Tuare used the knife at least once to cut one of them, so a blood trail would lead them to wherever they were headed from here.</p><p>"Take her out the back door and get out of here. I'll grab this one and catch up with you down the road." He called to them, and Lillith heard them coming down the stairs and Tuare thrashing and screaming the whole way. They were around the corner, so she could not see if her friend was hurt or not, and she knew better than to take her eyes off of this asshole for even a fraction of a second.</p><p>"Like Hell you will." Lillith spat, bristling with ire.</p><p>She knew she had a better chance one on one, but she wasn't unrealistic. This guy could easily injure, if not kill her, and while she might land one or two decent strikes (if she was lucky), she was still sleep deprived, malnourished and exhausted after moving heavy bags of grain. This was all a bluff, a chance for Tuare to barricade herself and later escape unharmed; but her half-baked plan came crashing down with that bedroom door.</p><p>She was fucked. They both were.</p><p>For the first time ever, she wished her big, scary, monster of a Master was here.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck. FUCK. <strong>FUCK!</strong>'</em>
</p><p>"I'm done playing around, kid." The matador growled, and his brows drew into a cold and menacing scowl.</p><p>"So am I!" Lillith shot back, glaring at him with equally livid fury.</p><p>Lillith so fucking <em>angry</em>; angry at him, angry at herself that her spur-of-the-moment plan had failed and now her friend might pay the ultimate price, and even angry at Sebas for leaving them here alone; she had been under the impression they were supposed to go with him to unload the grain.</p><p>Maybe then this wouldn't have happened.</p><p>But outweighing all of the above was how much she <em>despised</em> that she was so small and frail, and helpless to stop them. Her blood thrummed with rage and fear and adrenaline, a potently corrosive mixture swirling like acid in her veins, shooting a surge of simmering wrath into her chest.</p><p>And as much as Lillith wanted to believe Tuare had heeded her words not to hesitate, she couldn't rely on the slim chance that her friend damaged her captors. Fear was a powerful force, and it was more likely than not that she had froze rather than fought. So Lillith was going to make damn sure she left a blood trail for Demiurge herself, whether she made it out of this alive or not. Maybe then they could at least rescue Tuare.</p><p>She swallowed back the burning bile that rose in her throat, knowing this could very well be the end for her.</p><p>Her chest ached with a suffocating, sinking sensation of doom. It was all or nothing now.</p><p>She was so sick of being prey, and she'd be damned if she were to be a human's victim ever again when she was owned by what she was positive to be <em>THE Devil</em> <em>himself</em>. Months ago, she would have cowered before this man and surrendered, come what may. But no more. Demiurge had broken her, reshaped her; trained her to draw blood, and to mercilessly snuff out the light of life in another's eyes.</p><p>She would not be<em> his</em> victim. She would kneel before her demonic Master, but she would yield to no mere man.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fight. KILL.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Whatever happened, Lillith was sure of one thing; if she were to die today, she would fight tooth and nail to make this bastard <em>bleed. </em></p><p>
  <em>'Make a move first, and you should have an advantage.'</em>
</p><p>She snarled a battle cry and charged at her opponent, hurling herself at him in a lioness's lunge.</p><p>Lillith had expected her weight to throw him off balance, as her goal was to make him fall and hit his head; but to her dismay, it failed. He had braced himself, planting his feet firmly in place.</p><p>She was small, and wasn't nearly as heavy as she had estimated; she had forgotten she had lost a few pounds during her "retraining." Lillith wrapped her legs around his waist to stop herself from falling, and clutched his back and if nothing else, it effectively confused him...he was not expecting her to charge, and <em>especially</em> had not expected her to fold her legs around and cling to him in a near lover's embrace. It bewildered him just long enough for her to plunge her face down and clamp her jaws onto the side of his neck in a brutal bite, then violently shook her head like a pit bull. Lillith tasted metallic blood blooming over her taste buds, and felt his flesh rend beneath her teeth.</p><p>"Fucking feral bitch!" He yelled and then grabbed her by the hair and arm, yanking so savagely that she felt more than a few strands ripping from her scalp and he dug his fingers in, deeply bruising her bicep as he tried to pry her off of him with a vice-like grip. She hissed in pain and unclenched her jaw only to trade one weapon for another, and then plunged the knife into his shoulder, and she felt the blade grind against bone as she buried it to the hilt.</p><p>She had been aiming for his heart, but his wild flailing as he tried to peel her off caused her to miss. He audibly gasped in pain, and in his surprise he flung her with enough momentum to send her crashing to the ground. Lillith struck the unforgiving marble and the force crushed the air from her lungs, causing her to cough and gasp like a fish out of water. He then swiftly pulled a karambit dagger out from an internal pocket from his jacket, arming himself. It was a wicked-looking, curved like a tiger's claw and glinted with polished steel. He then stumbled a few steps back from her, his stance growing unsturdy as bodily shock set in.</p><p>He was finally taking her seriously, and now that she had proven to be more trouble for him than she was worth, he no longer seemed to be in favor of taking her in alive. He appeared to grow larger, <em>taller</em> as his rage brewed, and her confidence wavered as he bared his teeth in grimace of agony, and locked his narrowed eyes with hers.</p><p>He was hurt, but now he was <em>really </em>pissed.</p><p>Realizing this was her chance for escape before he wrenched the blade out, she took advantage of his momentarily stunned state and scrambled for the front door.</p><p>...Which suddenly came crashing down off of the hinges as it was kicked in, and narrowly missed flattening her. She glanced up expecting to see Sebas, but what met her instead was the silhouette of someone big and broad enough to almost block the entire doorway.</p><p>
  <em>'Holy shit!'</em>
</p><p>He took a massive step forward and ducked just to clear the top of the door frame. Her pulse kicked wildly, her terror ascending to new heights; adrenaline was the only thing that forced her to clumsily clamber the Hell out of his way before he squashed her like a bug and crushed her skull with his boot.</p><p>Lillith swiveled around and fled for the dining room, dashing madly past her first attacker, who was occupied with trying to rip the knife out of his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>'There's no fucking way could I take that giant on! I'm trapped!' </em>
</p><p>She dove under the table; she would have to hide instead, and just hope neither saw where she went amidst the chaos.</p><p>"I thought I told you to take the other one and leave!" The man snapped acidly at the giant who came trudging in, and then managed to pull the blade out with a gasping grunt. He then whipped around to face him. "I have it under con-"</p><p>He instantly fell silent as the grave. Lillith watched from beneath the table cloth, and could only see from their calves down. As the giant moved towards the matador, her would-be captor's legs began to quake under him, and he clumsily staggered backwards as the stranger closed in on him. Whoever this was, even the intruder was scared shitless of him.</p><p>"Who the Hell a-"</p><p>His words were cut short as he suddenly disappeared from Lillith's line of sight and his feet left the ground. There was a metallic clang as his weapon was tossed aside, and a long, agonized scream was torn from his lungs, followed by multiple sickening bony cracks and wet pops, and the visceral sounds caused Lillith to have a flashback of Demiurge mercilessly shattering the prisoner's kneecap. The matador then plummeted to the floor with a dull, meaty thud. His twitching carcass was now contorted into impossible angles, as though his frame were made of pliable rubber rather than structured with sturdy bones.</p><p>The giant had wrenched and folded his entire body into a literal fucking <em>pretzel;</em> and sharp edges of snapped ivory bones pierced through and jutted out of the skin of his crooked limbs in multiple places. Lillith's hand flew to her mouth to prevent a gasp of horror, and she shuddered at the ghastly sight of his neck being so gruesomely twisted that his head was now practically upside down, and the tightly wound flesh of his neck reminded her of a rag being wrung. Blood poured from his nose and his tongue hung out of his mouth almost comically.</p><p>The giant had tied him together like a bow; like he was<em> nothing.</em></p><p>
  <em>'I'm so fucked. Demiurge probably couldn't even fight this one. He's fucking huge; he'll probably swallow me whole.'</em>
</p><p>He sauntered towards the dining room. She had expected to be able to <em>feel</em> his footsteps, but for someone of such formidable size, he moved with surprising silence. She only heard the wispy shuffle of his clothes. The giant sniffed lightly and then headed directly for the dinner table.</p><p>He knew <em>exactly </em>where she was.</p><p>Every ounce of bravery and defiance that she had fought tooth and nail with fled from her body at the idea of taking on this massive motherfucker who was armed with immeasurable brute strength. Goosebumps broke out all over her skin, and Lillith now felt as small and fragile as she truly was.</p><p>Tears of terror spilled down her cheeks, and she clenched her eyes shut as her hammering heart roared in her ears. Lillith was so petrified, she was sure at any moment she would pass out.</p><p>
  <em>'This is it; this is how I die. Tuare is going to be killed, and so am I.'</em>
</p><p>She waited for the table to be violently overturned; but nothing happened. He merely paused in front of it. She cracked her eyes open and stared bleary-eyed at his black steel-toed boots.</p><p>"You can come out, little one. You're safe now."</p><p><em>Little one</em>. Her breath froze in her chest. Someone had called her that once. But in her state of shock, she failed to recall who.</p><p>His voice was a heavy, rich baritone, dark and smooth like black velvet. It was distantly familiar...and somehow <em>comforting</em>. For some reason, she felt inclined to believe him, but she remained wary.</p><p>
  <em>Master told her to be wary.</em>
</p><p>"Ple-please don't hurt me..." She whispered so quietly it was barely audible. <em>"Please..."</em></p><p>"I would <em>never</em> hurt you." He promised, and his voice softened with sincerity. She watched him come to a kneel before the table, and she cautiously scooted back. "My brother would kill me if I dared to harm a hair on your head."</p><p>She saw a steely, armor plated tail armed with spikes on its final segments fluidly coil around his form as he assumed a less intimidating position, and he slowly offered a black gloved hand to her under the table. The fingers within ended in curved talons.</p><p>"M-Master?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Not quite."</p><p>Lillith had heard that laugh before. She associated it with trust and warmth. But she could not pin down where she had heard it.</p><p>Every fiber of her being assured her that she was safe with this stranger. If he really wanted to get to her, he could toss the table aside with no effort, leaving her exposed and even more terrified than she already was. Instead, he was patiently waiting for her to come out on her own; so he must not have any intention of harming her.</p><p>Tentatively, she laid her hand in his, and crawled out from under the table. She looked to his face, and couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped her lips.</p><p>The demon looked startlingly similar to her Master, as he possessed regal, angular features; but he appeared to be about five to eight years older. His dark mane was combed back in the same manner Demiurge tamed his, and fell a little further than his shoulders, which seemed to be a mile wide. He had long, sharp ears, both of which were pierced with several golden rings and cuffs. He did not wear spectacles as Demiurge did, but he shared the same trait of gemstone eyes, and the finely cut facets gleamed with hues of blue; azure, indigo, cerulean, cobalt, and ultramarine. They were like sapphires containing arctic waters. The Arch Devil was dressed in a deep violet tailcoat with lilac pinstripes, secured with enameled gold buttons which exuded an air of aristocracy. Beneath it was a charcoal black dress shirt and like her Master, he accentuated his look with a red tie.</p><p>He was undeniably beautiful.</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you?" Lillith asked.</p><p>The demon smiled softly at her.</p><p>"My name is Malphas, and I am your Master's elder brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Malphas so hard. </p><p>For updates and snippets from upcoming chapters, visit my Tumblr: https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/</p><p>Also, here's another adorable drawing of Malphas and Demiurge, as well as a snippet from chapter 19. Prepare yourself for the feels.</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/614253128718680064/snippet-from-upcoming-chapter-19-nearly-6">https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/614253128718680064/snippet-from-upcoming-chapter-19-nearly-6</a><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ART INSIDE: Property: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A necessary intermission so Demiurge's development will make more sense in the coming chapters. </p><p>Get ready for the feels, ya'll.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>*<em>**A </em> </strong> <strong> <em>Year And A Half Ago***</em> </strong></p><p>Malphas awoke with pounding headache akin to having nails hammered into his brain, centering just behind each of his eyes, and that damned bird which was chirping away sounded as though it were shrieking inside his skull. He hissed in pain as he stirred; every muscle in his body felt strained to the limit, and holy Hell, even his hair and the steel plates of his tail hurt. The demon felt as though he had been trampled by a maddened stampede of wild horses.</p><p>He cracked his sapphire eyes open for a brief glimpse of his surroundings, and immediately regretted it when a damn spot light blared a searing pain into his head. It was followed by a dizzying wave of nausea, compelling him to shield his face with his arm. He winced with a grimace as he allowed himself a moment to regain his focus, before he realized that the blinding light was actually the sun as it crept over the horizon.</p><p>
  <em>'Shit, am I outside?'</em>
</p><p>As he braced himself with his free hand, he was perplexed to not feel his soft bed beneath him, but hard, brittle-crusted earth cracking beneath his palm.</p><p>When, or better yet, <em>why</em> had he fallen asleep outdoors?</p><p>He closed his eyes again, because<em> fuck </em>his head hurt, in hopes that the darkness of his eyelids would tone down the Hellacious pain ripping through his skull as he tried to recall how he wound up like this.</p><p>Malphas vaguely remembered running out of alcohol at home, because he had been drinking like a fish, so he went out to...to...</p><p>Chugging full bottle after bottle of brandy, whiskey, moonshine, and whatever the Hell this purple liquid was that had been handed to him. Laughing with strangers who cheered him on and betting naysayers against how fast he could down them like water. He won every time, but used the coin to buy more rounds for everyone. Money was no object to him.</p><p>Malphas' resistance to poisons meant he had to consume an amount of alcohol that would likely kill a man twice over before he even felt a buzz, so it made for quite the spectacle for the onlooking patrons.</p><p><em>'Ah, yes.'</em> He had went to a local bar tucked away on the outskirts of the Royal Capital, run by a small village. He had dropped in there a few times before. It was the only one that allowed heteromorphs, goblins, dark elves, and demons, as well humans. As long as the patron had coin, they were welcome.</p><p>
  <em>'Wait...WHY was I drinking?'</em>
</p><p>He had spent the day trimming hooves and replacing the shoes on his Bicorns, baling hay, taking down information of interested parties who were to be placed on the waiting list for foals the next year, and then that evening, Demiurge-</p><p>Demiurge.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh.'</em>
</p><p>It was slowly coming back to him in fragments. Demiurge had messaged him, and asked to meet that night. He was fucking furious with Albedo after she foolishly allowed Lord Ainz to challenge Shalltear alone. But what really pissed the Guardian of the Seventh Floor off was how she had the gall to order Cocytus to trap him in a room with them for the purpose of preventing the demon from aiding the last of the Supreme Beings in battle. Malphas could understand why Demiurge was so enraged by not only a careless, but potentially catastrophic decision which was dictated solely by her feelings for the Elder Lich. To so foolishly put Lord Ainz at risk for such selfish reasons was beyond idiotic.</p><p>While Malphas was still learning to process his own feelings, he would never, <em>EVER</em> allow someone he cared about to risk their lives simply because they requested to face an opponent alone. Not Lord Ainz, and especially not Demiurge, whether it meant disregarding orders or not.</p><p>Needless to say, after such a day his younger brother desperately needed to release that pent up tension and frustration.</p><p>Malphas agreed to let him come to his home in the Royal Capital, and before it was over, his brother did <em>it</em> again; graced him with one of those brief, precious touches which the younger demon refused to acknowledge for what they were. What exactly Demiurge had done, however, he did not recall at the moment; Malphas only remembered how it had made him <em>feel</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Loved. Wanted. Connected.</em>
</p><p>So, just as the last few times that this had happened, Demiurge tried to deny it had any meaning by hastily following it, <em>burying</em> it with a carnal act, rather than admitting that he felt the same way, and-</p><p>...and that cut Malphas so deeply that he once more needed to numb himself and drown his sorrow with copious amounts of alcohol. One bottle turned into five, five turned into eight. Eight turned into thirteen.</p><p>Booze helped the elder Arch Devil forget that a vice with jagged, bear-trap jaws was clenching his heart for a short but sweet while, yet it always returned with a blistering vengeance.</p><p>Gods of Darkness Below, Malphas fucking <em>hated</em> to feel. </p><p>While the Arch Devil would admit not <em>all </em>emotions were unpleasant, his current situation created and yielded far more negative than positive feelings. He constantly felt a sense of abandonment, isolation, brooding depression, crippling sorrow and loneliness.</p><p>He wondered if he would ever get used to it; that sensation of sinking into a deep, dark hole, only to have his brother lift him out and make his heart soar with those fleeting caresses, that little glimmer of hope which promised Demiurge felt it too; the only confirmation Malphas had that proved this wasn't all just an illusion which he deluded himself with. Those little moments were the only thing that kept him going and prevented him from dwelling on the more desolate emotions which voiced questions that he desperately tried to bury, yet they continuously prickled in the back of his mind. </p><p>
  <em>'Would Demiurge or Lord Ainz really care if I was gone? Can I actually die, and how much would it hurt if I did?'</em>
</p><p>But it always ended the same way; when Demiurge inevitably got what he wanted, he would callously hurl Malphas back down into the bottom of that seemingly inescapable pit, leaving him there, broken with festering wounds for the next time his brother needed another good, hard fuck.</p><p>Things weren't nearly this complicated before he was reprogrammed. Malphas missed being able to disconnect himself from Demiurge after their fun. Back then, it was just that; <em>fun</em>, with no strings attached. But after being rewired, each time they slept together, Malphas felt a little piece of himself attach to and disappear with his brother when he left him behind to return to the only home Malphas had ever known.</p><p>Malphas slowly sat up, and with the movement his mind whirled and somersaulted, and his stomach churned.</p><p>
  <em>'Fucking Hell...why must I insist on torturing myself so?'</em>
</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes only to behold the charred remains of the establishment all around him, littered with dozens of scorched skeletons scattered about, now unrecognizable viscera. All that remained of the young oak trees that had once framed the left and right side the bar were trunks which now looked like blackened matchsticks that would blow away at the first hard breath of wind. </p><p>If it weren't for the alignment of the burned trees and the large boulder at the base of the third one to the right, Malphas would have no clue was he was.</p><p>Fire...there had been a fire...</p><p>
  <em>'No, Hellfire...only Hellfire, my fire, burns that hot.'</em>
</p><p>He glanced around, and as far as the eye could see, or at least a two block radius, had been completely destroyed, burned to ashes. Not only was this area leveled, he was sitting in a fucking crater that was at least three feet deep from exploding with such dynamically devastating force. The demon's breath froze in his lungs and his heart began to race as the magnitude of what he had done crashed into him at brutal speed.</p><p>
  <em>'How many have I killed? Why did I take it this far?'</em>
</p><p>Malphas swept his hair out of his face and wracked his brain; and while his memory was watery, he vaguely recalled being cut off after his thirteenth bottle. He had never chugged that many before outside of his home, so there was never a need for him to have been cut off...until <em>now.</em> Although he wasn't a belligerent drunk (he was actually rather affectionate and overly friendly, everyone turned into his best buddy), his sheer size meant a group effort would be required to haul him out of the bar if he had blacked out.</p><p>It wasn't unreasonable to limit him. But apparently in his state of broken and brooding desperation he did not take kindly to having the one thing that eased his pain taken away.</p><p>And then it suddenly dawned on him why he had snapped.</p><p>He had not been able to completely forget and drink away the recollection of Demiurge sweetly pressing his forehead against his and meeting his heated gaze with what could not be mistaken for anything other than romantic passion as their feathered breath fed into one another. Demiurge's tail then intertwined with his, coiling tightly in a secondary embrace. Those sweet gestures made a wonderful warmth bloom in Malphas' chest, and he had smiled softly at his brother, and he<em> saw it</em>; that moment where Demiurge's lips had begun to curve upwards, a sign that he mirrored his feelings, and then the younger Devil caught himself. Demiurge's face fell, and he rapidly averted his eyes, guarded his gaze as he erected his iron-clad walls and closed himself off.</p><p><em>Distanced</em> <em>himself</em> from him.</p><p><em>Rejected </em>him once again.</p><p>Malphas sniffed and rubbed his face, smearing ash over his features as he felt his sinuses sting. He had never been so emotionally wounded by anyone other than Ulbert, when he had sent him away from Nazarick, <em>his home</em>, and then ultimately abandoned them both.</p><p>Now he wished he had not bothered in trying to remember. While there was a precious treasure hidden within that memory, it was wrapped and riddled with the sharpest of thorns and stingers.</p><p>What he hated even more than the sinking sensation was crying; it was simultaneously terrifying and infuriating how a blow to his feelings was equally as crippling as a physical assault of the highest caliber. The Arch Devil was so angry with his creator for changing him,<em> forcing him</em> to be this way and then leaving without even teaching him how to deal with his newly imbued emotions; they were so unfamiliar and utterly disarming.</p><p>Malphas would give anything to once again be as cold as his brother. He envied Demiurge's ability to steel himself against feeling.</p><p>But without Ulbert, that could never be.</p><p>A dull roar in the distance reached the demon's ears, snapping him out of his morose thoughts. Voices. </p><p>Malphas whipped his head in the direction of the racket, and saw at least seventy to a hundred angry villagers, wielding spears and pitchforks and stones, shouting threats and war cries as they thundered across the land on both foot and horseback, closing in fast. He should have heard them coming long ago, but his alcohol-induced stupor dulled his senses, and it was far too easy to lose himself in his own head.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck. I have to stop doing this to myself.'</em>
</p><p>Malphas pulled himself up off of the scorched earth, and while he was still unsteady, he managed to find his feet and stand. His ebony and crimson-webbed wings burst of his back, unfurled and flexed with the sound of canvas sails catching the wind.</p><p>He had not made it ten feet into the air before sling-hurled stones pelted at his back. He growled at the pain that flared through his already aching muscles, but the demon honestly could not blame them for their outrage. He estimated that he had killed no fewer than twenty four people, burned the bar to cinders and wiped out at least three wheat fields. From above, it looked like a flaming asteroid had crashed into the earth.</p><p>He was a deadly and destructive force, a mere monster in their eyes. There would be no repairing the village's trust.</p><p><em>"I could have torn limb from limb, as the lion rends the antelope. But my heart sunk within me as with bitter sickness, and I refrained."</em> Malphas muttered, quoting Frankenstein, his favorite book; it was the last thing Ulbert had gifted him with before disappearing for another plane of existence where he and his brother could never follow.</p><p>In so many ways, Malphas felt like the monster from the book. When he was created, he was meant to be something beautiful, but was not satisfactory in his maker's eyes and was rejected, and more often than not, he was misjudged due to his fearsome appearance and intimidating size. </p><p>And now, he was being hunted down by angry villagers.</p><p>
  <em>'How very fitting.'</em>
</p><p>It was a long, hard road from alcohol dependence to sobriety for Malphas. An agonizing six months passed before he learned to harness his feelings without abusing spirits. He now drank and smoked only in moderation, and kept himself on a tight leash when it came to mind-altering substances.</p><p>Even more difficult was adjusting to the mixed signals and constant rejection he received from Demiurge, and both the heart-wrenching pain and golden moments that came with it.</p><p>He learned to live with it, and not take it too harshly when the younger demon inevitably shied away after catching himself feeling something more than primal, animalistic lust.</p><p>It took time, but Malphas eventually came to terms with the fact that Demiurge would likely never love him in the same way. And even if he did, his brother would never admit it. He simply wasn't wired that way.</p><p>Demiurge was a different kind of monster.</p><p>But Malphas had all the time in the world to wait for him to eventually evolve. If the world around them was changing, it likely was only a matter of time before Demiurge grew with it.</p><p>If Malphas learned anything from Frankenstein, it was that both man and monster are capable of growth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>***Nearly 6 Months Ago***</strong>
</p><p>It had only been a few hours since his brother had left. Malphas was relaxing on the sofa with a small glass of wine and engrossed in a book when he heard a soft knock on his front door.</p><p>Malphas set his drink down on an end table and unlocked the deadbolt to find his brother, and immediately knew something was wrong. Demiurge kept his eyes cast downward to his feet, and his tail hung limply behind him. The demon's usually meticulously combed hair was tousled. He and his brother both shared the same habit of running a hand through their locks when stressed or frustrated, so Malphas recognized the reason for its mussed state. But most telling of all were Demiurge's flattened ears.</p><p>Vulnerability was not something Malphas saw from him outside of the bedroom, so to see the normally domineering and powerful Guardian of the Seventh Floor display the demeanor of a kicked dog was nothing short of unnerving.</p><p>"Demiurge? Are you alright?" Malphas asked, and his brother flinched at the concern in his voice.</p><p>"I...I do not know." He said quietly.</p><p>Malphas stepped away and let him in. Demiurge skulked inside and the elder demon closed the door behind him. With the light breeze created by his brother's hurried stride, Malphas detected a whiff of coppery human blood, and knew instantly his pet which they had earlier discussed how to properly train was dead.</p><p><em>'He killed her.'</em> Malphas internally sighed. <em>'That will have been the eighth one. Why didn't he take my advice? He couldn't have been at the Tomb longer than an hour. What could have transpired in such short time?'</em></p><p>This certainly wasn't the first pet in Demiurge's possession which had died or he had killed, nor did he believe it would it be the last, so why was he suddenly so...rattled?</p><p>Demiurge did not sit down, though. He could not seem to be still, and began to mindlessly pace before the fireplace, his steel-plated tail flicking in agitation. The demon then proceeded to pull out a cigarette with a tremulous hand, shakily lit it and inhaled. Malphas preferred not to smoke inside his home, but in recognition of his brother's blatantly distressed state, he decided he would hold his tongue and let it go.</p><p>The elder demon took a seat on the sofa, and kindly offered his brother the glass of red wine that had not had the chance to drink earlier. Demiurge muttered a "Thanks." and eagerly downed it and set the empty glass back down on the end table. Malphas granted him a moment to finish his cigarette and alleviate his rattled nerves.</p><p>Malphas watched him sigh, watched him scowl, watched him run his hand through his hair, and he patiently waited as Demiurge struggled in silence. He knew that within the younger demon there was a lightning storm of turmoil raging, so he would not push Demiurge into explaining anything; Malphas always allowed his brother to open up to him in his own time.</p><p>Demiurge tossed the remainder of the cigarette into the fireplace, and finally spoke.</p><p>"I...I was too late to save her this time. I had removed everything from her room that I thought she could potentially harm herself with before I had left to come see you, but...she <em>still</em> found a way." Demiurge murmured quietly. "She pushed over her bookshelf and cut herself open with a piece of broken wood, and bled out while I was absent."</p><p>Demiurge did not kill his pet. <em>She took her own life.</em></p><p>And he was affected by this?</p><p>Demiurge felt the weight of her death? <em>Guilt?</em></p><p>Malphas opened his mouth and curled his tongue as though to offer honeyed words which might help him feel better, maybe a wise piece of advice, but found that he was momentarily empty of anything that may assuage Demiurge's anguish.</p><p>What could he possibly say to his brother after he had found his human pet dead, that would not sound like a generic "sorry for your loss"?</p><p>No, he would have to contemplate this one. If Malphas uttered the wrong thing, Demiurge would flip his fury switch, and leave in this state and he did not doubt that some poor unfortunate soul would surely catch the brunt of his rage and pay with blood.</p><p>"I do not...understand why, but I <em>feel</em>..." His words died in his throat before reaching his tongue.</p><p>Malphas froze, shocked. It was a cold day in Hell, apparently. His brother feeling something other than rage and hate over the failure of a pet to withstand his cruelty was a rare occurrence.</p><p>Shit, Malphas believed it to be <em>impossible</em>. Demiurge was merciless when it came to his human pets. As far as the younger demon was concerned, they were mere toys for his carnal pleasure and suitable for slave labor, as they were plentiful and disposable, so he saw them as ideal for such purposes.</p><p>So what made the loss of this one different?</p><p>Unsure how to properly word what unfamiliar emotion had comprehensively short-circuited his usually sharp and nimble mind, or why her suicide had even made him feel anything at all, Demiurge pulled the crumpled note out of his internal jacket pocket and handed it to his brother. Malphas did not miss his reluctance to share eye contact as he did so.</p><p>The elder demon looked at him quizzically, before he unwrinkled the wadded paper and smoothed it out to read it. As he scanned the note and absorbed the morose words, his lips parted as he felt his heart clench.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Master,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I know I'm not like other people because I'm sad all the time. I'm sorry, I really don't mean to feel that way.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Daddy didn't like it either. I tried to be good, but I don't think he believed I was trying. He said I didn't smile enough, and he didn't like that I slept so much. But it was hard to get out of bed when I don't feel okay. I think my soul is sick, and I can only be okay in my dreams. I wasn't like my little sister, who seemed to always be happy and smiled whether it was sunny or raining outside, so he sent me away. I was supposed to get better with new medicine, but I didn't. Something must be really wrong with me.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm sorry I wasn't a good girl like you wanted me to be. I tried, I really did. And I'm sorry for leaving such a mess, but now I can dream forever.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Please don't be sad like me. I hope you find someone better. Someone who makes you happy.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pet</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>'So this is why...' </em>The suicide note was enough to emotionally pierce anyone clean through, and it would seem not even someone as cruel and hardened as his brother was immune.</p><p>The elder demon licked his lips and furtively glanced at his brother.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Demiurge." He murmured, and his deep baritone was laced with a slight tremor.</p><p>"I...I do not know what this..<em>.weight</em> is in my chest. I-I don't lik-<em> I</em> <em>don't</em><em> want it.</em> How do I get rid of it?" He stammered, and there was the flicker of panic in his diamond gaze. </p><p>Malphas sighed heavily. Demiurge would not like it, and it would likely hurt him, but it was what he needed to hear.</p><p>"It's called <em>emotional pain</em>, Demiurge. It has a biological purpose; to teach, to divert us away from unhealthy patterns and relationships. And believe me when I tell you this; you <em>cannot</em> simply get rid of it. No amount of spells, bloodshed, drink, or drugs will numb what you are feeling right now. I've been pushing back against pain for so long; medicating with alcohol, and with romantic notions, yet it returned in my weaker moments, ripping that festering wound wide open to bleed all over again. It took time, but I eventually learned that to keep repeating this pattern would only prolong it. I kept the pain underneath when it needed to be released; and to let it out, it must rise to the surface so it may be dealt with." Malphas explained. </p><p>Demiurge's lip curled in a sneer of disgust, but Malphas did not miss the reluctant surrender in his eyes as he understood what he was being told. His brother loathed feeling more than anything, and he was a cornered animal at this point and lashing out. He was scared, confused, conflicted. But Demiurge would heed his words. When he sought his brother's advice, he would indeed listen, whether he liked what he heard or not.</p><p>"So, you can make a new choice, one to face it, and to let it teach you what it must. Though you will be weaker in the moment, you <em>will </em>be stronger afterward. I won't lie, brother; it will <em>fucking hurt like Hell, </em>like a holy blade<em>.</em> It always does. But I promise that you will live, and I'll be here to give you what you need, and tend to your wounds." Malphas concluded.</p><p>Demiurge's tail wound tightly around his leg, as though seeking Malphas' own, a sure sign that he was feeling terribly exposed and insecure; and kept his eyes guarded and to the floor. While his brow furrowed, it was not with the usual harsh lines of anger, but something <em>else</em>.</p><p>Malphas had never seen that look on the younger demon's face, and his chest constricted as though his heart were beating in a cage. He did not like seeing Demiurge this way; it was damned near unnatural to see him wearing an expression other than cold calculation or sarcastic amusement. Malphas wanted, <em>would</em> do anything he could to make it better; he would move Hell itself to take his pain away if at all possible.</p><p>"What do you<em> need</em>, brother?" Malphas asked softly, as he rose from his seat.</p><p>"I..." Demiurge swallowed thickly, and his face became dangerously contemplative. "I..."</p><p><em>"...you."</em> He finally answered, and that one word impaled Malphas like a lance, and stole the breath from his lungs. Demiurge then pushed himself against the solid wall of Malphas' body and clutched his coat before burying his face into his chest.</p><p>To the elder Devil's shock, nothing of carnal nature followed this action. There had been precious few moments in their history in which Demiurge would be experiencing a new emotion that he did not have the faintest idea in how to process, and he would gift Malphas with fleeting, vaguely affectionate touches; a brief brush of their hands, sweetly pressing his forehead against his after sex, their tails mindlessly intertwining as they drank wine and reminisced about their memories of Ulbert and the world they once knew as it had been, before everything had changed. But these caresses were always hastily followed by a sexual act; the elder Arch Devil was well aware that this was how Demiurge denied it, how he made it okay in his own mind, how he distanced himself from him and what they both knew was there.</p><p>It was<em> supposed</em> to mean nothing to Demiurge if it led to sex. Malphas knew that this was how his brother justified it.</p><p>It mortally wounded Malphas' soul every time, but he now also cherished those little moments more than anything. </p><p>With time, he had finally grown used to the pain which laced them like the sweetest, deadliest of poisons. Demiurge could stab Malphas in the heart over and over, but he would still bleed nothing but love for his brother.</p><p>This time, however, Demiurge only clung to him, and Malphas could see he was silently warring against it with every ounce of his strength, endeavoring to smother the alien feeling, to shove it down into the dark depths of his soul, but it would seem for once he found himself powerless against it as it floated back up to the surface; he was trying so hard not to break, not to <em>cry</em>. The impenetrable dam that withheld his less hostile emotions, the sturdy foundation of defenses which he had built for himself finally cracked as it filled to the brim.</p><p>Although Demiurge did not fully understand why he felt the way he did, or why he was so compelled to seek comfort from his brother, he did seem to comprehend that Malphas was what he needed to be able breathe, to lift that suffocating weight in his chest which was heavy enough to crack the hardest of stone.</p><p>Malphas needed to touch him, before the atoms of his being tore themselves apart. He slowly wrapped his arms around his brother, allowing Demiurge a chance to pull away, should he change his mind and suddenly remember how much he abhorred affection outside of lust.</p><p>But he didn't. Demiurge let Malphas hold him in his arms for what seemed to be forever. He had felt turned inside out, spread open, vulnerable and defenseless, and Malphas' strong arms mimicked the sensation of what he needed; to be safe within walls, guarded, <em>protected</em>.</p><p>Conflicted anguish clawed at the elder Devil as Demiurge clutched his coat in his talons like a lifeline, as though he never wanted to let him go.</p><p>Malphas threaded his fingers through his hair, gently pressing him into his chest. Oh, how he wanted to enjoy this moment, to tuck it away so it would keep his heart warm at night when he awoke to find his bed empty but still smelling like wildfire, dark spice and sandalwood, but to do so would be reprehensibly wrong.</p><p>Alas, as an Arch Devil, just like his brother, he was indeed a sinner.</p><p>They did not speak of it afterwards, nor ever again; because Demiurge would rather pretend not to feel, and Malphas stayed silent out of respect for his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We will continue where we left off in Property: Part 2 in the next chapter. </p><p>Also, I’m pleased to announce that CeresOktavia and I have been working on something together which combines our original characters, Marlianken and Malphas! Words cannot express how thrilled I am about what we have been putting together over the past couple of weeks. When the first chapter is complete, I’ll be posting it here. You can read of snippet of my part of it here:</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/615137894430064640/snippet-for-outcasts">https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/615137894430064640/snippet-for-outcasts</a><br/></p>
</div>Please visit her Tumblr to see what she has been working on as well!<br/>https://ceresoktavia.tumblr.com/<p>And here's a link to a portion of her story:</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://ceresoktavia.tumblr.com/post/615139481497042944/snippet-of-the-devils-plaything-crossover">https://ceresoktavia.tumblr.com/post/615139481497042944/snippet-of-the-devils-plaything-crossover</a><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Property: Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of Chapter 18. </p><p>Also, check out Outcasts, my collaboration with CeresOktavia. </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906</p><p>We both have been writing stories which feature our original characters, Malphas and Marlianken. Her story, Life Gone Different, can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644351/chapters/56749816</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demiurge was internally clawing himself to pieces with anxiety but could not leave the Tomb, as much as he wanted to for just enough time to ensure all was as it should be with his living property. A muscle twitched at the corner of his right eye, and his face was hard with tension.</p><p>He had never felt so utterly trapped and powerless; his pulse pounded in his temples and his claws restlessly drummed on his desk in tempo to the same relentless rhythm.</p><p>Demiurge stared unseeing at the paperwork in front of him. He could. Not. Fucking. Concentrate.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't leave. She's fine. Sebas will take care of them.'<br/>
</em>
</p><p><strong><em>'I cannot trust him. She's weak. Fragile. Everyone wants her. Wants what is MINE.' </em></strong>His controlling side snarled over his rationality, and his mouth formed a rigid grimace as his jaw clamped tight and his fangs ground together.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck. I cannot ignore my orders. Damn it, concentrate!'</em>
</p><p>The demon had messaged Sebas once more, and to his boiling irritation, the Butler failed to answer. He was <em>ignoring</em> him, and it set off alarm bells in his head. Something was wrong. Demiurge's distant vision spell was not as powerful as Lord Ainz's, and only reached so far, rendering it useless in this circumstance. He was now blind as to his pet's welfare, and had no way to know what was happening.</p><p>At his wits end, Demiurge reached out to the one he trusted most, the one who would never let him down; he himself could not abandon his post out of anxious jealousy, so he would send his predecessor to assess the situation. He messaged Malphas, who was stationed in the Royal Capital.</p><p>{Hello, Demiurge. What can I do for you?}</p><p>{Malphas, would you mind flying to the mansion and checking in on my pet?} Demiurge asked as he again tried futilely to nail his attention to the paperwork before him, which regarded the racials of the largest potential threats on the continent. {It is possible they are already headed for my ranch.}</p><p>{Why is your pet in the Royal Capital? I thought she and Tuare were to stay in Nazarick.} Malphas pondered as he carefully brushed out the mane of his prized Bicorn stallion.</p><p>Demiurge downed the remainder of his fifth drink.</p><p>{They should be, but Lord Ainz assigned Sebas along with the both of them in moving grain I had requested from there to my ranch. Needless to say, I'm rather concerned for her safety. She has not been out on her own before.}</p><p>{You do not think Sebas will be adequate in protecting them?} Malphas contravened.</p><p>Demiurge knew that was coming.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>{Brother...<em>please.</em>} Demiurge took his spectacles off and rubbed his face in frustration. {Sebas is not responding to my message. Humor me...for the sake of my peace of mind?}</p><p>An uncomfortable silence hovered between them. Demiurge was not one to utter a plea often (at least outside of their carnal fun), and the distress in his voice was palpable. It was clear to Malphas he had grown quite attached to to his pet.</p><p>Malphas sighed in defeat. It did not matter what he was in the middle of; he couldn't say no to his brother.</p><p>He<em> never </em>said no.</p><p>{Alright. I will fly to the mansion and report back to you with my findings.} Malphas yielded.</p><p>The elder demon heard the rush of air leave his brother's lungs as his promise brought Demiurge monumental relief.</p><p>{<em>Thank you,</em> Malphas. Your assistance is appreciated. I'll send you the coordinates.} Demiurge disconnected the message.</p><p>While it was at a somewhat inconvenient time as he still had baling to finish, and one of his mares would be dropping a foal any day now, perhaps this was a good thing. Whether it were for Demiurge's own selfish reasons or not, it would seem his brother was actually concerned for the well-being of someone other than Lord Ainz and himself. Maybe he was finally learning to acknowledge the emotions he pretended not to have. Malphas knew just how frightening and disconcerting that process was, as he himself had opted for a most unhealthy coping method in effort to deal with the darkest of them.</p><p>But how was Malphas to know alcohol was the worst thing for nursing his wounded, humanistic emotions? He was never taught any better, and therefore had no idea how to even begin cope.</p><p>He just hoped that Demiurge would not follow in his footsteps down that dark and depressive path.</p><p>Malphas set the brush aside and lead the Bicorn stallion back into his stable.</p><p>"I'll be back, Hades." The demon promised with an affectionate rub to the equine creature's muzzle, and he secured the stall door.</p><p>Hades was by far his favorite Bicorn. Malphas had raised him from a colt, and he grew to a staggering nineteen hands high, making him ideal for hauling or battle purposes. He had a gentle and quiet demeanor, and learned commands quickly. He had looks going for him as well; he was long maned, heavy-boned, and had a glossy coat like black velour; a truly marvelous animal. He had already won eight blue ribbons in show (Malphas would disguise himself as human with a spell to be his handler) and was only three years old.</p><p>Malphas looked forward to breeding him at the end of this season when he hit the four-year mark, and already had suitable mares selected for him. The waiting list for his offspring was as long as he was tall, as his genetics were most desirable.</p><p>"Damn it." Malphas muttered.</p><p>He didn't feel like he had time to shower, as Demiurge made it sound as though it were rather urgent. The demon had worked up a sweat from baling hay all morning, and had taken a short break to brush out Hades' mane just to give himself a breather from hard labor. Malphas wet a rag and wiped down his neck, chest, and arms down as quickly as possible, letting water stream down the planes and divots of his solid physique. The Arch Devil was built with thick slabs of muscle, smooth and defined like a marble statue; the width of his shoulders emphasized the band of muscle around his hips, delineated by the sharp V that deliciously framed his groin. His back was carved with heavy sinew and possessed a lovely furrow along his spine that led to two faint dimples above the base of his armor-plated tail. He was predatory perfection; if Demiurge was designed for a elegantly stealthy hunt, Malphas was built for a brutal blunt-force kill.</p><p>Malphas dabbed himself off with a dry rag and hurriedly slipped his shirt back on, as well as his calf-length tailcoat which he had left draped over an empty stall door.</p><p>The demon exited the colossal barn which he had designed and built by hand himself, and let his massive wings loudly explode out of his back.</p><p>He beat his fourteen-foot span and took to the sky. The demon glided towards the city, taking cautionary measures to coast high enough above the layer of gilded stratus clouds to avoid detection. Only when he saw the many amber fields of wheat and grain which was redolent of a patchwork quilt from high above did he descend and quickly located the mansion with the coordinates Demiurge had sent him. He folded his wings tightly against his body to perform a nose-dive for a rapid descent in effort to minimize the risk of being noticed. At the last moment he flared his wings outward to gain lift, and landed with a hulking crouch. He prudently glanced at his surroundings, and the coast was clear, as dusk was was falling fast.</p><p><em>'Good. I wasn't seen.'</em> He stalked closer to the mansion, and had planned on simply peering through the window to determine if all was well, but the curtains were drawn. Malphas approached the porch with the intention of simply knocking and asking Sebas if all was well. Other than his brother, Sebas was the only other denizen of Nazarick who did not treat him any differently after he was stripped of his title as Seventh Floor Guardian. The Butler had always maintained a polite and courteous attitude towards him. Why Demiurge hated the man so was beyond him.</p><p>The metallic aroma of blood seeping out from the bottom of the front door assaulted his senses.</p><p>"Fucking feral bitch!" An unfamiliar man's snarl rumbled through the barrier.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, shit...' </em>
</p><p>He tried the doorknob, but it was locked from the inside. Panic clawed its way up into his throat.</p><p>Malphas slammed his boot into the door with hard kick, and it came crashing down off of its hinges, and he saw a tiny human female scrambling away from him in terror.</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it. I not only scared her, but nearly crushed her to death.'</em>
</p><p>Malphas immediately locked his sapphire eyes onto the intruder, who was gaudily dressed like a matador, and paid the demon no mind as he was in the process of trying to dislodge a deeply embedded knife from his shoulder, and he clutched a karambit dagger in his other hand.</p><p>"I thought I told you to take the other one and leave!" He snapped without looking at him, and ripped the blade out with a grunt. The man dismissively assumed Malphas was an accomplice.</p><p>"I have it under con-"</p><p>His words died in his throat as he finally turned his attentions to the demon, and the color rapidly drained from his face. His jaw dropped and his limbs began to shake.</p><p>
  <em>'Let's see how you fight a man, you fucking coward.'</em>
</p><p>Malphas stormed towards him, and the intruder stumbled back in shock as the demon bared his fangs threateningly, radiating hot, toxic rage.</p><p>"Who the Hell a-"</p><p><em>'You were here to take her.'</em> The Devil towered over the trembling intruder and grabbed him by the throat, clenching his fingers so tightly than his talons pierced through his flesh as he lifted him off the floor, and the human dropped the dagger as his windpipe was nearly crushed from the bone-crushing pressure of Malphas' massive hand.</p><p>The matador was so paralyzed with fear of the behemoth whom had cut off his air supply, that he could only silently gasp for oxygen and hung limply in his grasp like a ragdoll, and didn't even strike out at him.</p><p>
  <em>'Preying on females...how fucking pathetic.'</em>
</p><p>Strangulation would not be satisfactory in the least. This waste of flesh had dared to attempt to steal from his brother, so Malphas intended to make him suffer.</p><p>The demon then proceeded to curl the man's spine and fold his body around itself like a origami crane, and he savored his screams of agony. While he was no longer as cruel or violent as Demiurge, inflicting pain on those he believed deserved it fed his blood-lust and preened at the predator in him. Malphas finalized his work by twisting the man's neck until he heard multiple cracks; when the demon heard his victim's heart stop, he dropped his corpse to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>'Good riddance. Now, to find brother's pet.'</em>
</p><p>He hoped against hope that she wasn't injured. Blades were drawn, and the small but bruised and bloody bite-mark on the man's neck did not escape his attention. It would appear Demiurge's pet had fought tooth and nail to fend off her abductors.</p><p>Malphas sniffed the air, sifting through the coppery aroma of blood, tangy sweat, and sharp fear. Beneath it all, he detected a halo of lilies, peaches and orange blossoms, and her honey-sweetness was singed with powerful traces of his brother's wildfire and dark musk.</p><p>Demiurge had marked her all over with his scent. It was stronger, more fragrant than it should have been, too, which could only mean one thing; he made her a bare-flesh partner. So <em>that</em> was why Demiurge was so distressed. She no longer just another faceless, disposable servant. She now was someone he very well may have begun to imprint upon, and in a sense, his <em>mate</em>.</p><p>It was drifting out from beneath the dinner table. He moved towards her hiding place slowly, endeavoring to avoid startling her any further.</p><p>He now smelled salty tears intertwining with the aromatic mixture. The poor little female was utterly petrified, and he heard the rapid drum of her racing heart.</p><p>
  <em>'So much for good first impressions and polite introductions.'</em>
</p><p>"You can come out, little one. You're safe now." He said.</p><p>She was quiet for a moment, and he suddenly grew aware of how monstrous in both size and nature he must seem.</p><p>"Ple-please don't hurt me..." She whimpered. <em>"Please..."</em></p><p>The terror in her words broke his heart.</p><p>
  <em>'You poor thing. You don't remember my voice, do you?'</em>
</p><p>She was undoubtedly in a mind-numbing state of shock.</p><p>"I would <em>never</em> hurt you." He promised, and his voice softened with devout sincerity. He carefully knelt before the table, and he heard her shuffle backwards. "My brother would kill me if I dared to harm a hair on your head."</p><p>Malphas slowly offered a gloved hand to her under the table.</p><p>
  <em>'It's alright. I won't hurt you, little one.'</em>
</p><p>"M-Master?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Not quite."</p><p>To his surprise, he then felt her bravely lay her delicate little hand in his, and she cautiously crept out, staying low to the floor like a nervous cat in the midst of a thunderstorm. She looked up at him and gasped, her eyes roaming his features.</p><p>He knew she was startled by how much he resembled his brother; even though it was Demiurge who was designed after <em>him</em>.</p><p>Malphas was appraising her as well. She was a pretty little creature. When he had entered her dreams, he had not taken a good look at her, nor would he let her see him; a precaution he had taken as to prevent her from possibly letting Demiurge in on what he was doing.</p><p>Her riotous golden locks spilled over her shoulders and upper back, ending just below her shoulder blades. She was shaking like a leaf, and the waves of her hair were quivering with the tremulous vibration of her body. Her doe-like eyes were wide with fear and and nearly matched his sapphires in their hues of cobalt and indigo. Her long, curvaceous lashes were dotted with dewy little jewels of moisture, and when she tried to blink the tears away they swept over her cheekbones. Her features were soft, almost angelic, but not quite pixie-like in their daintiness. She also had the most perfectly molded, plush lips.</p><p>But what floored him even more than how much she looked like Demiurge's previous pet, was her <em>scent</em>. Now that he could smell her better, he recognized pheromones of what could only be described as the human equivalent of an <em>Omega</em>.</p><p>His jaw tingled as his mouth began to fill with saliva, and he knew that the purpose for this was his body preparing him to deliver a mating bite.</p><p>Alpha Incubi typically sought out Omega Succubi for Rut and mating, and they identified one another's designation by pheromones. While she was purely human, her scent screamed submissive, compliant Omega. Though this was not to say <em>all</em> Omegas were particularly submissive to Alphas; there were many who could top from the bottom. They were simply compatible genetically (with the exception for cross-species; demons could not breed with humans, but the attraction to one another was just as strong regardless) and they were designed to be sexually drawn to Alphas and their scent.</p><p>Malphas now saw why Demiurge was so covetous of her. It was unlikely Demiurge would even understand that it was a primal, underlying instinct which drove him to protect and possess her, as he had never crossed paths with an Omega of any species. How the Hell his brother wasn't driven into Rut simply from being around his pet was beyond him. Perhaps Demiurge was using a pheromone blocker spell; that would make sense if he had to work alongside Albedo. Albedo was an Alpha Succubus, hence why she and Demiurge sometimes butted heads; still, it was best to air on the side of caution when working with the opposite sex of his own race classification.</p><p>The elder Devil desperately wished he had the luxury of a pheromone blocker.</p><p>Unlike Demiurge, Malphas <em>had</em> met an Omega; a succubus at one point in his life, Marlianken, and they both experienced a seemingly magnetic pull to one another. She was not nearly as submissive as he had expected an Omega to be, however.</p><p>While Malphas' own brute strength was unmatched (he could kick Albedo's ass), she was of the Trickster class, and certainly strong enough to hold her own against him as they practiced sparring, and she often outsmarted him. She had a knack for knocking him onto his back time and time again only to pin him in place with a knee pressed into his chest. The expression of triumph she wore and how she toyed with her lip ring in the most salacious manner as she stared down at him made him fucking crazy. It was more than he could stand, and he found himself frustratingly aroused every time. It all eventually reached a fever pitch to where simply being near one another was enough to throw him into Rut and trigger her Heat cycle.</p><p>Once he understood why he was so drawn to the female, he learned to recognize the pheromones of the compatible designation instantly. Whether they were human or succubus made no difference; an Omega regardless of species was insanely appealing to an Alpha.</p><p>Demiurge's pet was no exception.</p><p>
  <em>'Get a grip. She isn't yours. But Hades, she smells good enough to devour...'</em>
</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you?" She asked.</p><p>He had not scented a female this enticing since Marlianken. He smiled softly at her.</p><p>"My name is Malphas, and I am your Master's elder brother."</p>
<hr/><p>Malphas messaged Demiurge immediately, and mentally prepared himself for the firestorm which was sure to follow. He knew better than to beat around the bush, and came right out with it.</p><p>{Demiurge, I'm bringing Lillith back to Nazarick. Someone broke into the mansion and abducted Tuare.}</p><p>Demiurge was silent for the stretch of a seemingly interminable minute before he could find his tongue.</p><p>{WHAT<em>. The Hell.</em> Did you <em>just</em> say?} Demiurge hissed, his words dripping with potent venom.</p><p>Malphas repeated himself, unfazed. He had expected this sort of reaction, and he was no stranger to his brother's fiery temper.</p><p>Demiurge let out an almost exaggeratedly disgusted sigh.</p><p>{He left them <em>alone?</em>}</p><p>{Yes, brother, it would appear so.} Malphas replied flatly, and he could hear the younger demon's tail thumping against a surface in displeasure.</p><p>The older Devil could practically see Demiurge drag a gloved hand down his face as he tried to process the magnitude of the situation; some dumb fuck was idiotic and audacious enough to lay a hand on someone with the Supreme One's protection. And to add insult to injury, there was the Butler's massive fuck-up and the utter <em>disrespect</em> for him and his pet's safety.</p><p>{...I'm going to set him on fire.} His voice was hollow, toneless with disbelief.</p><p>{Now, Demi-}</p><p>{I repeatedly <em>TOLD</em> him not to leave them <em>ALONE! </em>Was I talking to <em>my fucking SELF?! </em>How could he be<em> so damned CARELESS?!} </em>He roared.</p><p>Malphas heard glass exploding as his brother hurled his drink at the wall and snarled in rage.</p><p>The elder Arch Devil pursed his lips and gave him a few minutes to rampage and seethe, allowing him time to compose himself. He returned several colorful expletives later.</p><p>{Is she safe? My pet is <em>safe,</em> though, isn't she?} Demiurge adjured, and Malphas could discern the panic in his words. {I swear, if they fucking touch-}</p><p>{She's safe.} Malphas stopped him there before Demiurge broke something else. {I killed her aggressor. She managed to keep him at bay until I arrived. If you can believe it, she stabbed him with a knife.}</p><p>Malphas heard Demiurge's gust of relief leave his lips.</p><p>{Good. The bastard deserved that and worse. Please, bring her home as soon as possible.}</p><p><em>{I'd piss on his fucking corpse if I was there...} </em>Malphas heard his brother bitterly mumble under his breath. The elder Devil just rolled his eyes at the overly crass comment, but honestly could not fault his brother for his state of rage.</p><p>{Will do. I'll be there shortly.}</p><p>Malphas disconnected the message, and ran a hand through his mane, sighing in exasperation.</p><p>"Is...is he mad?" Lillith meekly asked.</p><p>"He's<em> furious</em>, and understandably so. Sebas was extremely foolish to leave the two of you alone in the Six Arms district." Malphas replied.</p><p>The demon was well aware of and had done his research on the local gangs which operated in the area, as he kept close tabs on anyone who might be brazen (or stupid) enough to attempt to enter his property. His stallion Hades alone was worth as much, if not <em>more</em> than this mansion AND the land it was built on. "He should have summoned for another Guardian to watch this place in his absence."</p><p>Lillith began to whimper as she fought back a torrent of fresh tears. The one person who could lead them to where Tuare was being taken was now dead, and she couldn't see the other intruders; she had no description to give him or Demiurge or Sebas. Unless her friend made one of her captors bleed, the trail was going cold, and fast.</p><p>
  <em>'I may never see her again! What if Tuare dies because I made the wrong choice?'</em>
</p><p>"What are we going to do? I tried to fight them, but...I - I wasn't strong enough. We have to find Tuare! She won't make it!" Lillith said as her voice cracked, and began shaking as panic once again swallowed her alive, making her heart gallop painfully hard in her chest.</p><p>"<em>Shhh</em>..." Malphas soothed, pulled her into his arms and softly stroked her golden locks, aspiring to quell her distress with gentle insistence.</p><p>Lillith tensed for a moment, still in a fight-or-flight state of mind. He was colossal, and she was but a porcelain doll in the hands of a titan; it was frightening how easily he could break her. But when his scent flushed her senses, the tension in her muscles drained away, and she relaxed, melting into his embrace. Malphas was so warm...and he smelled very much like her Master; like wood fire, dark spice, black currant and leather.</p><p>"It's alright. You did all that you could." Malphas crooned. "I'm actually impressed that you managed to stab that son of a bitch." He remarked with a smirk that reminded her of Demiurge. "That really took guts."</p><p>It was oddly soothing; having her face gently pressed into heated, hard muscles with gentle intent, rather than with violent and urgent sexual aggression.</p><p>Lillith had no reason to trust him at all, but the way he was holding her... it was with the utmost care, as though she were a delicate little hummingbird; it felt good, it felt <em>safe</em>. It did not make sense, to feel the polar opposite of fear with someone who she had watched crumple another human up like a ball of paper, but it was...comfortable. The heat from his body and his strong arms protectively wrapped around her provided a guileless and stable sense of security. If Demiurge was volcanic fire and fury, Malphas was a crackling fireplace.</p><p>She was so very starved of humanistic contact, of <em>comfort</em>, that it made a pleasant golden warmth flood her veins. Relief washed over her like a sunbath as Demiurge's older brother gave her the consolation and affection she so badly craved, that her soul cried out for.</p><p>
  <em>'How the Hell is someone so sweet related to Demiurge? If they didn't look alike, I'd call bullshit.'</em>
</p><p>Lillith snuffled and buried her face into the soft fabric of his crisp, black button-down shirt, unable to resist inhaling more of his palatable scent.</p><p>"Don't worry; Demiurge is already on it. This was an offense he will not take lightly. Every single one of those bastards is going to bleed and burn for what they have done, and I <em>promise</em> Tuare will make it." Malphas assured her and drew a serious brow.</p><p>As he said those words, a fragment of her memory floated upwards, breaking the surface of the still, black lake which was her mind's eye, and a piece of the puzzle clicked into place.</p><p><strong><em>"It will be alright, little one. I know it doesn't seem so now, but I promise, you will make it." </em></strong>His proclamation rung in her head.</p><p>His scent. His warmth. His voice...it was <em>him</em><em>; </em>her angel of mercy, the one from her dreams. It had to be.</p><p>She had been on the edge of giving up, prepared to wither away into nothing until he had rekindled her flame to survive, just before Demiurge had snuffed it out.</p><p>
  <em>'You came for me. You saved me.'</em>
</p><p>"I made it this far only because of <em>you</em>." She attested with the barest of whispers, and then she broke down all over again.</p><p>Lillith curled into him, clutching his coat, and bawled into his chest.</p><p>
  <em>'She does remember me.'</em>
</p><p>"I was so afraid I would be too late." He replied.</p>
<hr/><p>Lillith's eyes swam with moisture, and her body was wracked with sobs. Lillith crawled further into his lap, her tears still punctuated by quivering gasps and choked sobs.</p><p>Malphas' nostrils flared.</p><p><em>'Fuck.'</em> There was a sharp pungency of human male lacing her scent. At some point during her struggle they must have made significant physical contact. It clashed with her citrusy glow and he knew if it were unpleasant to his senses, it would cause his brother to completely come unhinged. Unfortunately, a shower would not rid her of the stranger's smell; an Alpha Devil's senses were too keen for it to be hidden in such a way. Malphas could dull it with his own, but it would not mask it completely.</p><p>And now he had an even worse problem.</p><p><em>'Shit...'</em> Lillith inadvertently brushed over his groin, and her crawling on him was almost more than he could handle in the moment. The Alpha demon fought with his hindbrain which demanded he take her as his. His gaze moved down her frame to the hem of her maid's dress which ended at mid thigh and exposed what looked to be miles of ivory skin. She had the longest legs, and he wondered how they would feel wrapped around his waist...</p><p>
  <em>'Mount her, breed her, knot-'</em>
</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>
  <em>'NO!' </em>
</p><p>It pissed him off to no end that when he had been imbued with emotions, it did <em>nothing </em>to tone down his Incubus nature. Malphas was equally as sexually driven as his brother, but for some unsavory reason his feelings saw fit to feed him a hefty side dish of guilt with arousal.</p><p>It made things far more complicated than they once were. He used to fuck whomever he wanted, just as Demiurge would, no strings attached. To his dismay, this was no longer the case; there was always some hang-up. For example: he once loved to kiss Demiurge as they rutted one another, and at the time he only felt heated lust and a glorious sense of dominance associated with the act; but now he felt a longing for something deeper, something more compelling than sexual desire. Malphas recognized it as that same <em>something </em> which plucked at his heart's strings, that cried out for Demiurge's touch and tenderness; but he knew better than to act on it, lest he be burned and broken again. To save himself the agony, he no longer kissed him when they had sex. He hated that kissing was spoiled for him, but he dared not add more knots to the already tangled mess that was their relationship.</p><p>In one another's absence, Malphas and Demiurge would sleep with whomever they took a liking to, and sometimes when the brothers were together they would even share a female, if the opportunity presented itself. It had been several months since they had done so, but Malphas felt this was a completely different circumstance. While they were not jealous of one another's choices, this was not only Demiurge's pet, but an Omega. <em>Demiurge's Omega,</em> which he had taken as a bare-flesh partner.</p><p>And his poor pet was almost abducted not thirty minutes ago, and Malphas felt like the foulest kind of monster for his thoughts (involuntarily) drifting down this path. All his hindbrain could think of was burying himself inside of her and knotting her so she couldn't escape while he pumped her full of his seed.</p><p>Fucking her was a reasonable enough thought (at least by Incubus standards), but the fact that his brain jumped straight to<em> tying with her</em> was more than a little worrisome. That meant she was compatible to the point of there being a potential risk of driving both him, and likely his brother, into Rut at some point in time.</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it. My body is such a treacherous piece of shit.'</em>
</p><p>Fucking pheromones. He hated himself so much.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm going to have to separate myself from her as soon as possible. The last thing I need to do is scare her again.'</em>
</p><p>She then snaked her arms around his massive shoulders and buried her face in his neck, and Malphas mentally cursed and bit back a groan as she made contact with his bare flesh. He needed to recoil, but it would be wrong, no, <em>cruel</em> for him to pull away when the female needed comfort.</p><p>
  <em>'An Alpha comforts. An Alpha protects.'</em>
</p><p>He held her tight with one arm while brushing her hair with the opposite hand.</p><p><em>'But for the sake of all that is sin, don't get hard.'</em> He scolded himself. <em>'The last thing you need is a Rut right now.'</em></p><p>"Look at me, little one." He said gently after she finally quieted down. She raised her oceanic eyes to his and his heart sank. They were so sad, and her lower lip started to tremble again.</p><p>"It's going to be alright. You're safe now. I'm going to take you home." His thumb brushed away a tear that slid down her cheek.</p>
<hr/><p>Ainz Ooal Gown couldn't help but be unsettled when Demiurge entered his throne room unannounced, pushing both of the double doors open in a rather dramatic fashion. He marched straight to him, his silvery tail thrashing with barely-leashed fury. Seeing the normally cool and collected demon in such a state was nothing short of unnerving, if not intimidating, even for someone as powerful as Ainz.</p><p>Something definitely had him twisted in knots. The Arch Devil endeavored to maintain an indifferent facade, but there was no masking the twitch of his facial muscles as he fought to prevent his lips from curling in an enraged snarl.</p><p>
  <em>'If looks could kill.'</em>
</p><p>The demon halted from his Lord at a distance of ten feet, and knelt in a low bow, managing to form a semblance of composure.</p><p>"Please forgive my abrasive intrusion, Lord. But this matter is rather urgent. I must report that Sebas failed to follow your instructions, and rather than taking Tuare and my servant with him to unload the grain at my ranch, he chose to leave them alone<em>, unsupervised,</em> at the mansion in the Royal Capital. During his absence, someone then attempted to abduct them both." He advised the ruler as calmly as he could muster. "Someone most foolish had the <em>audacity</em> to defile a person under your protection."</p><p>
  <em>'No wonder he's so angry.'</em>
</p><p>"That is most unsettling news. Are they alright?" Ainz asked with genuine surprise.</p><p>Why would Sebas fail to follow his orders as they were given? And who would want to abduct the humans?</p><p>"Tuare has been taken. The only reason my servant is safe is because I requested that Malphas check in on them when Sebas did not respond to me via {message}. He terminated her assailant and is returning her to me as we speak."</p><p>The Elder Lich rested his mandible on his hand.</p><p>"This was certainly unexpected. As to why Sebas did not follow my instructions as they were given, I will look into immediately and get to the bottom of. Thank you for informing me of this turn of events, Demiurge." The Elder Lich assured the demon he would address this issue, and action would be taken.</p><p>"And thank you, Lord, for allowing me an audience without your previous knowledge. Again, please forgive me for barging in, but for someone to so brazenly lay a hand on a Tuare, a person who has been granted your protection...it is<em> unforgivable</em>. I felt it best to inform you immediately." Demiurge apologized once more.</p><p>"It was no trouble, nor was it out of line to bring such matters to my attention." He dismissed the demon, who bowed to his Master and moments later, Sebas entered the throne room.</p><p>The scathing glare Demiurge gave the Butler as he passed him by would have caused a mortal to burst into flames. Had Lord Ainz not been present, he would not have hesitated to have heated words with Sebas. </p><p><em>'I should rip you open for being so foolish.'</em> Burning rage hissed through the demon's body like deathly poison, screeching a demand to be released in the form of savage violence.</p><p>"You were not present to place the illusion over the property. What was I to do?" Sebas muttered quietly in response to Demiurge's most devastatingly hateful expression, and continued on his path towards their Lord without missing a step.</p><p>Demiurge's eyes widened and his heart dropped through the floor when realization sank in; Sebas had a <em>damned good reason </em>for his actions, and this was actually<em> his</em> fault. The demon's legs managed to keep his body in motion, though it felt as if the world around him and time itself had stopped, as cold reality crashed into him at brutal speed.</p><p>Normally Demiurge <em>did</em> have to be present to cast the illusion, but before leaving the ranch after fulfilling his routine duties there, he made a point to refresh the spell; in the unlikelihood that someone were to stumble across his ranch, he wanted it to be inconspicuous. It usually lasted a few weeks, so should he need to drop in unexpectedly with his pet, he would have nothing to worry about.</p><p>But after his pet's retraining, Demiurge had been so monumentally distracted by his own murky and complex feelings that recasting the spell as he had done religiously did not even cross his mind. While Sebas was not aware that he would recast the spell before returning to Nazarick, it did not change the fact that Demiurge had completely forgotten to take this precautionary measure this time.</p><p>
  <em>'My pet was almost abducted due to my own carelessness. How could I have possibly forgotten to place the spell over the property before we left? I could have prevented all of this had I simply spoken to Lord Ainz and told him how I kept the property inconspicuous to by-passers and asked to move the grain myself, or at least requested to be given just enough time to cast the illusion.'</em>
</p><p>Had the Butler taken them to the ranch, all would have been revealed. The months of training Demiurge had put towards molding his slave into an ideal Submissive would have been for naught when she discovered what unspeakably monstrous acts she had been coerced into committing against her own kind.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck.'</em>
</p><p>Sebas had actually done him a massive favor by protecting the girls' ignorance as to what the ranch actually is. It was a Hell of a risk he had taken, and while the results were indeed disastrous, it would have been worse for the demon if the true nature of the ranch had been brought to light.</p>
<hr/><p>Once the demon was out of earshot, the ruler began his inquiry.</p><p>"I must know, Sebas, what compelled you to take a risk and leave Tuare and Lillith alone at the mansion? Why not take them with you to finish unloading the grain, as they were assigned to do? I do hope you have a reasonable explanation." Lord Ainz questioned him.</p><p>Sebas, while normally unflappable, could not prevent the flash of puzzlement which crossed his face.</p><p>"My Lord, with all due respect, surely you understand the psychological ramifications they would suffer if they saw the ranch for what it was?" Sebas adjured. "Demiurge was not present to cast the illusionary spell over the perimeter."</p><p>The Elder Lich was admittedly befuddled. What did the Butler mean by psychological ramifications? He was not aware that the Arch Devil was laying a spell over the property. Why would that be necessary or have anything to do with taking the humans with him?</p><p>"So tell me, Sebas, in your own words, what do you believe the ranch to be?" The ruler covertly probed for information.</p><p>"Most respectfully, Lord, if I were to put it in more crude terms, I would deem it a concentration camp, or even a slaughterhouse. Human men, women, and children are kept in cramped conditions, fed minimal rations, and are slaughtered like animals on a routine basis for their hides."</p><p>
  <em>'WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?'</em>
</p><p>If Lord Ainz still had organs, he undoubtedly would have shit a brick...five bricks. Ten. No, an entire fucking brick <em>house.</em></p><p>That couldn't be true. The Abelion sheep are chimeras! They have heads of both a lion and a mountain goat, the tail of a snake, paws of a lion, and legs of mountain sheep. They are not people, but animals.<em> Creatures.</em></p><p>
  <em>Aren't they?</em>
</p><p>The Elder Lich cleared his imaginary throat.</p><p>
  <em>'OK, stay calm. Don't let on to how clueless you are.'</em>
</p><p>"I see. The animals are being kept in cramped conditions? That should be improved upon if possible, if we are to make the most of them. Quality product comes from quality husbandry. Would you mind if I take a brief look for myself?" Ainz needed to see this for himself, and would do so under the guise of being concerned for the creatures' welfare. The ruler waved his arm.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'Distant Vision.' </em> </strong>
</p><p>A watery screen materialized before them before stilling like the surface of a lake, and he entered the coordinates for Demiurge's ranch.</p><p>What the Elder Lich proceeded to behold was nothing short of a nightmare. It was exactly as Sebas had described; a herd of humans were crammed into an expansive steel bar enclosure, and even more humans were huddled together in a few open-ended roofed shelters, but they were in no better shape. Lord Ainz had hoped the Butler's description to be an mild exaggeration, but Sebas was nothing but truthful. They really did appear to be prisoners of a concentration camp, reminiscent of the World War II era.</p><p>Dare he say, a Yggdrasil version of Auschwitz.</p><p>The humans were terribly emaciated; they were essentially walking skeletons draped with flesh, only alive because they were fed just enough to prevent death. They were filthy, wore the barest of tattered threads and many had open and bleeding sores from what Lord Ainz assumed to be lack of suitable sleeping quarters. They stumbled around aimlessly in a wounded daze within the butchering ring, awaiting their turn to meet with death.</p><p>While Lord Ainz did not feel much of an affinity for humanity since becoming an undead, he did indeed understand the Butler's reasoning for leaving Tuare and Lillith at the mansion and delivering the grain alone.</p><p>And the Elder Lich had never felt like such a fool.</p><p>How could he have been so blind to it before? <em>Two-legged sheep?</em> How the Hell did he fail to interpret the cruel demon's description as <em>people?</em> Demiurge of course would not see humans as <em>people</em> with feelings or families, but as numbers, materials or tools; they would be mere <em>livestock </em>in his eyes. </p><p>It was so obvious.</p><p>Or at least <em>now</em> it was.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, no...this is...I had no idea...'</em>
</p><p>With all the pieces to the puzzle in place, it now made sense. Of course Sebas would not have wanted to subject the girls to such horrors, and if Lillith had already been put to work there, how would she take knowing she was helping Demiurge commit such atrocities against her own race?</p><p>It would break her. Hell, that would break <em>anyone</em>. It was no wonder Demiurge cast an illusion over the ranch; it was the only way to make her complicit in such a task.</p><p>"Thank you for bringing this to light, Sebas. Your actions were not unreasonable, given the circumstances. I take it you had reached out to another in order to go about this a different way?"</p><p>"Yes, Lord. I had requested Solution watch the mansion in my absence. She declined." Sebas admitted.</p><p>"I see. I will have to speak with her next. In the meantime I will devise a course of action to determine who was so bold as to abduct Tuare, as well as a means to rescue her. I will keep you informed. That will be all for now." Ainz dismissed him.</p><p>The Butler bowed at the waist, and turned on his heel to exit the throne room.</p><p>The Elder Lich then sagged into his throne and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>'What a mess. What am I going to do?'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit's about to go down!</p><p>Also, because I can't get enough of Demiurge's diamond eyes, I had to draw him in a semi-realistic style.</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/615884395135565824/demiurge-and-his-pretty-diamond-eyes-its-dark">https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/post/615884395135565824/demiurge-and-his-pretty-diamond-eyes-its-dark</a><br/></p>
</div>Visit my Tumblr for updates for this story! There you can see snippets from upcoming chapters, fanart, etc. https://jaldabaoth666.tumblr.com/<p> </p><p>Also, here's some sexy Demiurge Lillith art.</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666/art/The-Devil-s-Plaything-840216320</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Property: Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demiurge is not too pleased to have his Pet returned to him smelling like another male.</p><p>This isn't going to go the way that you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malphas led Lillith to the cracked doorway of the mansion, and she cowered behind him, absolutely terrified of what possibly awaited them just past the threshold.</p><p>"What if...what if there are <em>more</em> of them waiting outside?" She asked apprehensively, her voice laced with a tremor as a wave of crawling panic washed over her.</p><p>It would make sense for more to be waiting if they had sent at least three to capture her and Tuare, and they only managed to escape with one hostage.</p><p>"Then I'll set them on fire," The demon was already prepared with the most extreme solution, "simple as that!" Malphas chuckled.</p><p>Lillith laughed weakly, but was still beyond anxious and her nerves were bubbling. Her little hands fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth in a blatant display of anxiety. Her lip began to quiver and he could see that she was fighting back tears again. Malphas felt a sensation around his heart like a clock being too tightly wound. She was barely twenty, far too young for this, and didn't deserve any of the Hell she had been put through. It made a heavy stone of guilt settle in Malphas' gut to know that a large part of what she had been put through was largely thanks to his own brother.</p><p>"It's all right. No one will touch you as long as I'm here." He promised her, and he fearlessly stepped over the broken door first. Malphas scanned the surrounding area with his piercing sapphire gaze, and breathed deeply, scenting the air. He then canted his head in a gesture to beckon her out. Lillith hesitantly followed him, her eyes straining to adjust to the blinding sun. To her minor relief, the coast was clear, and there was no evidence from the outside as to the traumatic events which had occurred indoors.</p><p>"It looks like we're alone. Come, let's get you back home."</p><p>Lillith squeaked when Malphas unexpectedly scooped her up in his arms, and she jolted with a start when his wings burst from his back with the sound of canvas sails fluffing in the wind. They were magnificently Draconian; unlike Demiurge's, they were glittery onyx black with small but smooth scales like a serpent's, and webbed with a dark crimson membrane, and spanned to at least fourteen feet.</p><p>"I promise not to drop you and I won't let you go. You can trust me." He assured her, and stepped off the porch. He bent his knees and lunged, and with a massive beat of his wings they were suddenly airborne. and Lillith squealed and buried her face in his chest.</p><p>"FuckMeshitFuck<em>WHYYYYYY?!</em>" She shrieked a muffled stream of obscenities, and Malphas couldn't help but to laugh. She cursed like his brother did when they were alone.</p><p>"Sorry, I flew here! I take it you don't like heights?" He shouted over the wind roaring around them, his voice brimming with humor.</p><p>"I've never been high up before, so<em> NO!</em>" Lillith shrieked in panic and wrapped her arms around his neck to desperately cling to him.</p><p>Malphas quietly hissed through his teeth at the contact with his bare skin, and just because the entire universe was against him today, one of her legs slipped a little from his grasp when she shifted. He was not holding her <em>too</em> tightly, as he was taking care to mind his needle-sharp claws, but his hold was certainly secure enough to where he would not drop her. But Lillith was panicking regardless, so she instinctively locked both of her thighs around his waist, and the demon couldn't stop the low groan that left his throat, so he poorly attempted to mask it with a cough. Malphas would be eternally grateful for the air rushing by their ears which seemingly prevented her from hearing it.</p><p>"We'll reach the Tomb soon, don't worry." He said in an attempt to soothe his own distress, as much as hers.</p><p>
  <em>'Hades, help me.'</em>
</p><p>Malphas couldn't get there quick enough. For the seemingly endless stretch of the flight, the demon desperately tried to push the idea of Lillith out of his trousers; but his hardwired Incubus nature refused to keep an appropriate train of thought, and <em>fuck</em>, he could feel her heat so agonizingly close to his arousal. With Herculean effort, he managed to keep himself just below half mast, and repeatedly replayed being caught with Demiurge by Ulbert in his head to maintain his composure.</p><p>He just hoped to Hell she couldn't feel him throbbing between her legs. Because <em>he could</em>.</p><p>
  <em>'I fucking hate myself...'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>But this was just the beginning. The most brutal strain on his control was yet to come, when he handed her off to his brother, during the ritual which he was quite sure to follow.</p>
<hr/><p>When Nazarick was in sight, Malphas was magnanimous in making his descent as gradual as possible, and swooped lower until he finally lighted on the balcony of the Seventh Floor.</p><p>While he could just as easily use the front entrance, he could not help but still feel as though he were an outsider. The idea of marching through the front door of Nazarick with a human in tow made him uneasy. Neither of them was particularly popular in the Tomb, him especially now that he had been ostracized to the Bicorn stables, but he knew he would always be welcomed with open arms on the Seventh Floor. He thought it best to bring her straight to Demiurge, anyhow.</p><p>"We're here." Malphas said, and she ever so slowly released the tension in her vice-like grip on the demon, and to his relief, unfolded her legs from his waist. He grasped her carefully by her ribs and helped set Lillith down gently, and she stood shakily, her limbs still trembling with adrenaline.</p><p>"Listen," Malphas started, and he knelt so he was eye-level with her. "...he <em>IS</em> going to be angry, but I promise I will not leave until I am sure you are safe. He will not hurt you while I am here."</p><p>Lillith eyes widened and she swallowed thickly.</p><p>"But...why would he-...I-I didn't do anything wrong-" She started, and felt panic welling up again in her throat.</p><p>"No, you didn't. You are a victim of this circumstance. It is not <em>you</em> he will be angry with." He adamantly assured her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Just let him...do as he <em>needs </em>to, and you will be alright. It may be frightening at first, but it is normal."</p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit...what is he going to do?' </em>
</p><p>Before she could ask, Malphas rose to his feet and pulled open the double doors to step inside.</p><p>Lillith clung to the back of his tailcoat like a frightened child the entire time. She anxiously peered around him to see Demiurge storm from his desk over to them, moving with a swift grace like a red wraith; his eyes burned with white fire and he hardly acknowledged his brother. He grabbed Lillith roughly by the shoulders, ripped her away from Malphas and herded her against the nearest wall, his nostrils flaring.</p><p>He then did exactly as Lillith and Tuare had joked he would; he crowded her, and sniffed her all over like a bloodhound.</p><p>The demon then gave a disgusted huff and his brow darkened.</p><p>"You smell like someone else. Why? Did he touch you? <em>WHAT</em> did he <em>DO?</em>" He seethed venomously, and his crystalline eyes smoldered with fury.</p><p>Her lips trembled; she was caught between the overwhelming compulsion to answer him and the knowledge that if she did, she would reveal that she had hugged and sought comfort from his brother.</p><p>"<em>No</em>-he...he didn't-" She stammered to answer but the demon gripped and immediately began ripping her dress down the center, and she fell silent in shock and cringed in fear.</p><p>Demiurge radiated nauseatingly powerful black malice and it rolled off of him in hot waves. He was beyond furious, and Lillith was utterly petrified.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, no...why did I touch Malphas? His smell has to be all over me!'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge would tear her limb from limb for this. She was sure of it. He must be ripping her clothes open in preparation to whip her.</p><p><em><strong>"WHAT. DID. HE. DO?!"</strong></em> The question thundered deep from his chest, his voice oozing blistering scorn and she whined as it made her blood run cold. The air crackled with electric tension and Lillith lost her breath.</p><p>"She <em>fought him</em>. He had pulled a knife on her. She was trying to escape when I arrived." Malphas informed him, his voice perfectly steady and level as a blade, and his face calm and passive as if Demiurge <em>wasn't</em> about to unleash all Hell; but Lillith was extremely disheartened when he did not step in to interfere.</p><p>It would seem as far as Malphas was concerned, what was happening was natural. He didn't appear to be rattled or concerned in the least.</p><p>He may have said this, whatever the Hell <em>this was</em>, is normal, but it didn't make it any less terrifying.</p><p>Demiurge's face was dangerously contemplative, his gaze sharp and assessing, and his jaw worked as he measured his brother's words, his searing glare glinted like ice as it flashed from Malphas and back to his servant.</p><p>The red clad demon proceeded to tear her dress and he then spun her away from the wall, and laid his hands heavily on her shoulders to push her down onto the floor, forcing Lillith to let out an "Eeep!"</p><p>Demiurge followed her down, dropping to his knees, and crawled over her to cage her with his arms and thighs. He leaned back on his haunches and tore her bodice apart, and her breasts bounced out, making her blush furiously. Her heart pounded hard with fear and her cheeks heated with humiliation.</p><p>
  <em>'What the ACTUAL FUCK is happening?!'</em>
</p><p>The demon lowered his face to her cleavage and inhaled, then flicked his tongue out like a serpent to taste her scent, and she shuddered. He growled, displeased that he could smell another male all over her. She whimpered, unable to stop the melting heat of his mouth from sinking into her at the warm brush of his breath against her skin; and the bold ruthlessness of his possessive handling both terrified and...damn it, of all times, <em>still</em> somehow managed to turn her on.</p><p>Lillith's eyes nervously darted to Malphas, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, not alarmed in the least by the escalating situation. He dutifully watched what was unfolding and mouthed the words; "It's okay."</p><p>The elder Arch Devil's silent assurance did little to quell her intensifying confusion and anxiety which trickled like ice water over her scalp. Her top half was exposed and Demiurge's brother casually observed as though he were waiting for the sun to set, but she trusted that he was not lying.</p><p>Malphas had promised to protect her, and while she was certainly shaken, her Master had not actually hurt her as of yet.</p><p>Demiurge hastily shed his outer jacket and tore his own shirt open, as he was too impatient to take the time to unfasten each button. The tiny disks shot in all directions and he peeled the sleeves off of his arms.</p><p>He crouched over her like a predator protecting his kill, and she felt his seething breath against her ear as he leaned in, and his tongue swept a searing path on her neck. She shivered in both fear and anticipation as the heat of his mouth and her body's recognition of its Master sent pure fire licking up her spine.</p><p>Was he seriously taking things in this direction with Malphas not ten feet away?! She glanced his way again, and was stunned to see that his sapphire gaze had darkened with what could only be construed as heated lust. His tail swayed in unabashed excitement, and it sent electric tingles ricocheting dangerously over her nerve endings.</p><p><em>'Fuck. It's just as Demiurge said. I like to be watched.' </em>But the thrill was far more electrifying this time. This wasn't the nameless prisoner who was basically being forced to observe; there was no illusion, no trickery or the guilt of knowing that this ended with someone dying. This was Demiurge's older, taller, <em>broader </em>brother, and his gaze was blue fire, predatory, and it was clear he indeed liked what he saw. With his wild, long hair, piercings and steel-toed boots, he was the definition of edgy masculinity; Malphas was deadly, attractive, so unexpectedly <em>sweet,</em> and...</p><p>...and she was getting wet from this.</p><p>Lillith was positive Malphas could smell it, just as Demiurge once claimed he could, and he was looking at her like he wanted to <em>devour </em>her. The worst part was, she couldn't deny that she <em>wanted </em>him to.</p><p>
  <em>'I shouldn't feel aroused right now. Tuare is missing and I was almost kidnapped not an hour ago. This is bad... something is seriously wrong with me. I'm a terrible person.'</em>
</p><p>But as selfish as it sounded, Lillith was not against forgetting her traumatic experience, if only just for a few minutes. She felt like the foulest kind of monster for it, but she was so overwhelmed by recent events, that she was willing to numb herself with carnal pleasures if it would dull the teeth of her of her stress for even a precious, fleeting moment.</p><p>
  <em>'This is the worst fucking time for my thoughts to be-'</em>
</p><p>"I can't <em>fucking stand </em>the scent of another human on you." The Arch Devil hissed with vicious possessiveness and his lip curled in a wolfish snarl, his words laced with poison. It snapped her out of her lustful admiration of the elder Devil.</p><p><em>Oh.</em> It wasn't Malphas he was angry with, as she had feared. It was because she smelled like a <em>human man</em>.</p><p>So, what Malphas said was indeed true. Demiurge was angry, but not with <em>her.</em></p><p>He scraped his chest over hers, rubbing himself against her skin. He hissed through his teeth at the bare-flesh contact, and she bit back a whine as her nipples tightened and pebbled against his hard and heated pectoral muscles. One of his gloved hands threaded through her hair, gripped firmly at the back of her head to lift her from the floor. He leaned in close until the side of his neck brushed against hers, and he marked her with a soft, masculine rumble of pleasure from the back of his throat. Beneath his towering rage, he felt another sting of jealousy, but it was quickly being overshadowed by relief as his own scent began to soak into her flesh, masking her offender's.</p><p>His hostility seemed to die down a bit after that.</p><p>"Did he <em>touch</em> you?" Demiurge growled again into the ringing silence, as he continued to tear her dress further with sheer force, his gaze raking her body up and down for evidence that <em>his property</em> had been defiled. The naked possessiveness she perceived in his gaze took her breath away.</p><p>"N-no, Master. Not in th-that way. I fought back." Lillith sputtered, finally finding her tongue. "I wouldn't let him t-take me away from you." She added with a nervous swallow. She hoped her words were satisfactory enough to please him, to convince the avaricious Arch Devil that she did all she could, and prayed it would prevent this from escalating to violence.</p><p>Demiurge froze, and his lips parted in surprise<span> as his eyes flickered to hers</span>. A fleeting, vulnerable shadow haunted the depths of his gemstone eyes.</p><p>"Good girl." His voice whispered over her skin like the brush of fingers—it was almost soft; its normally hardened edge polished.</p><p>Only once had he ever spoken to her so tenuously, and it was when she had slaughtered the lamb, which had pleased him greatly.</p><p>He was now breathing heavily through his flared nostrils and bared fangs, causing her to tense momentarily. Initially she thought he was angry again, but as she looked into his eyes, the absence of rage surprised her. It was not anger, but raw <em>need</em> shimmering in his crystalline gaze; as though what she had said ignited a fire in him. "Because you're<em> mine</em>, aren't you?"</p><p>She eagerly nodded, knowing damn well it wasn't a question, but a declaration of his ownership, and if she knew what was good for her, she had best agree.</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>Demiurge growled, bestial and hungry, and he reached between her thighs to tear away her underwear.</p><p>His heady aroma enveloped her, heavy with dark musk; she felt a low rumble akin to a tiger's purr resound through his chest, and it sent a thrill of foreboding sizzling over her skin, and made the fine hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.</p><p>Lillith could see it in his eyes, what he intended. She felt it pouring out of him; jealousy and lust and some dark power that lured her in like nothing ever has. Demiurge licked the side of her face roughly like an animal, and nuzzled her neck, then nipped her with his fangs. She felt the chill of the iron plates of his tail on her flesh as it corkscrewed around her calf.</p><p><em>"Mine..."</em> He murmured avariciously, and bucked his hips against hers.</p><p>Lillith gasped and arched against him as she felt the hard column of his shaft jutting into the inside of her thigh. The demon's skin was burning hot, his breath on her neck a gust of flame, and he rolled his hips, ground against her and pinned her wrists to the floor until her head flung back at the exquisite sensation of being taken.</p><p>"Master..." She moaned, and snared her lower lip between her teeth and he put pressure where she needed it most.</p><p>
  <em>'I don't want to feel anything but <strong>good</strong> right now...'</em>
</p><p>Malphas let out a breath of relief through his nose. The air was buttery thick with his brother's scent, and at last, it shifted from lethal menace to fierce yearning. He would have dipped out earlier, but he needed to ensure the younger demon would not hurt Lillith.</p><p>He was all too familiar with how Demiurge's nature could flip on a dime. While he himself could easily hold his own in such a case, Lillith was merely human and utterly helpless against the Hellfire storm which was his brother's wrath.</p><p>But it would seem that this time all <em>was</em> well, and what he believed to be happening actually was; Demiurge was driven by primitive demonic instinct to reclaim his female and cover the unwelcome human male's scent with his own. And the fastest, most effective way to do so was to mate with her.</p><p>And the fact that he was doing just that, meant that what Malphas had suspected was indeed true.</p><p>
  <em>Demiurge had begun to imprint on her.</em>
</p><p>"Need to smell like <em>me,</em>" Demiurge bit out mindlessly, and he roughly rucked the skirt of her ruined dress upwards. He then hurriedly unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants to free himself, and he slid an arm under the small of her back to raise her hips to his. "...drown the bastard's scent."</p><p>It was as though a thousand synapses were all firing at once in his mind.</p><p>Demiurge stared down at her, and was struck with far deeper and more compelling urges in which he had never experienced with anyone but Malphas—the urge to pin down, the urge to break her flesh with his fangs and mark her for life, the urge to <em> own her </em>as something beyond living property<em>. </em></p><p>No, an <em>instinct,</em> rather than an urge. An instinct to not just fuck her, but <em>mate</em> her, <em>knot</em> her, <em>breed</em> her.</p><p><em>'My Pet, MY female, mine, Mine, MINE.' </em>His hindbrain overpowered rational thought, and Demiurge was reduced to little more than a beast as he sought relief for the burning, primitive need inside of him.</p><p>The Arch Devil let out a savage snarl as he speared into her, hot and hard, not caring in the least that Malphas was still in the room. Lillith let out a strangled cry and strained against his iron grasp as he ground himself in.</p><p>Demiurge began crashing into her with all of the force of a raging storm. He thrust wildly, his testicles slapping heavily against her aching sex and she felt the wide head of his cock slam into her womb deep inside. She struggled to hold on against the onslaught of his brutal thrusts, feeling every thick inch of him as he moved in and out of her.</p><p>Demiurge withdrew and roughly flipped her over, determined to cover her entire body in his own scent once more. He swung his hips full force on reentry, and she arched and braced herself on her hands and knees, crying out at the decadent stretch.</p><p>Lillith's eyes furtively returned to Malphas', and caught him staring at her hungrily; his tongue swept over his lower lip and she knew at that moment, her every moan and gasp was made solely for his delight. She couldn't fathom why, but she had the indisputable urge to <em>please him</em> just as much as she wanted to please her true Master. She watched how his muscles tensed with barely-leashed restraint beneath his clothes as Demiurge fucked her violently from behind, and it absolutely soaked her.</p><p>Lillith knew how wrong it was to stare at another man while her Master took her, but for some reason, that was largely what made it so sinfully delicious. She could not help but to wonder how it would feel if Malphas were claiming her instead... would he be just as or even more aggressive? Or would he be soft and slow in taking her as his?</p><p>She desperately wanted to find out.</p><p>Malphas watched her; avidly, greedily, licking his chops like a hungry wolf. Demiurge hurled himself forward in a particularly brutal lunge, and it tore a gasping moan from her lungs. </p><p>Malphas couldn't prevent a low, pleased growl from rumbling through his chest, and the feral sound sent a clenching ache into her womb. Her gaze unwillingly fell to the crotch of his trousers, and-</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, fuck.'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>He was rock hard.</p>
<hr/><p>The scene which rapidly unfolded was nothing short of <em>torture</em> for Demiurge's brother.</p><p>Malphas' mouth salivated at the sight of her décolletage when Demiurge had torn her dress open. It was alabaster white; she was like fresh fallen snow, the morning sun on white silk, her feminine swells tipped with rosy pink. An artist could not have painted her more perfectly. What he wouldn't give for the privilege to touch them, to bring them into his mouth and suck them between his fangs.</p><p>With her flesh so vulnerably exposed her could smell her even better now, and beneath the sharp scent of lingering fear, he detected burgeoning arousal.</p><p>And then she looked-no, <em>locked</em> eyes with him as his brother smeared his scent all over her in a feral attempt to reclaim his female. The first few times, it was innocent; merely for assurance, as she was still scared. But when Demiurge began to rut into her, something shifted; whether it was from her hindbrain flipping on due to the distressed scent of her Alpha, or because Demiurge had trained to fall into a compliant state of mind when he had his way with her, he could not be sure. But what he did not miss was the <em>heat</em>, the raw desire in her gaze...there was no mistaking the glassy sheen of lust.</p><p>
  <em>FUCK.</em>
</p><p>He let out a shaky breath as quietly as he could, and blood thrummed to his groin in rapacious anticipation.</p><p>When he had held her at the mansion, Malphas had (though he was ashamed to admit it) wondered how her breasts might bounce if he were to fuck her, how those full lips would part with pleasure as his thick cock split her open, how she would moan or softly gasp as he drove into her, how her <em>desire</em> would smell...</p><p>Now he knew <em>all</em> of these things. </p><p>Malphas could not only scent, but <em>feel </em>primal arousal pouring off of Lillith <em>and</em> Demiurge in hot waves, making frantic desire for them both flood his gut, and his cock grew heavy with blood.</p><p>His brother rammed into the little female relentlessly, and she cried out in ecstasy, and no amount of control could stop the hungry growl of lust that left Malphas' lips. </p><p>Lillith heard his rumble, and looked to him, her gaze falling to appraise the weapon he wielded. She bit her lower lip at the sight of his massive bulge.</p><p><em>'Omega wants it; wants you.'</em> His hindbrain spurred him.</p><p>And Gods of Darkness Below, how he wanted to give it to her...</p><p>Demiurge sank his teeth into her shoulder in a hard restraint bite, and pounded in faster, taking her with hard, deep strokes. Lillith let out a shuddering cry, and writhed as his brother rapidly brought her to climax. Her back arched as her walls clamped down on his shaft, and he wound his arm under her midsection to keep her hips flush with his.</p><p><em>"Fuck!"</em> Demiurge snarled into her flesh, and slammed in one last time before exploding. He continued to buck as he poured his release into her, and she whined beneath him.</p><p>The scent of them both, an Alpha and Omega's release mixed together in the most potent of sensory cocktails drenched the air all around the elder Devil, heavy and thick and so sweet to his nose; it was enough to make him feel nearly <em>drunk</em>.</p><p>Malphas was so fucking hard it <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>Demiurge then met his brother's gaze, and he flashed his fangs at him in a diabolical grin, and licked his lips. The younger demon could clearly see how riled and envious he was, and no doubt could smell how his member was <em>dripping</em> at this point from the carnal scene.</p><p>Demiurge <em>knew </em>that he wanted her; knew how he wanted her in the way that a drowning man wants air, in the way an addict wants a fix.</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it. I need to get out of here.'</em>
</p><p>Now that Malphas was sure Demiurge's pet was safe and his brother was not going to take his rage at the situation out on her, he used every ounce of willpower that his body possessed to turn away from them, and left the way he came.</p>
<hr/><p>Demiurge greedily swiped his tongue over the deep bite he left on her shoulder; or rather, his reestablished <em>mark of ownership,</em> and he lapped up the tiny streams of crimson trickling from the wound. </p><p><em>'Mine.'</em> His hindbrain declared. </p><p>When the demon and his servant had both caught their breath, Demiurge crawled off of her, and tucked himself away. He quietly redressed himself and smoothed his tousled hair back into place with his gloved hand.</p><p>Lillith watched him warily from the corner of her eye. Without Malphas present, would he flip the switch on his hare-trigger rage?</p><p>Calmly, he pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his breast pocket and lit it with a flame conjured from his pointer claw, taking a long drag.</p><p>A gust of smoke left his lungs on a sigh, and he licked his lips.</p><p>"Go take a shower, Pet. Stay in your quarters. I will have have Pestonya bring dinner to you, and I expect you to resume your duties tomorrow." He callously instructed.</p><p>"Yes, Master." She answered with robotic obedience, and futilely tried to hold the ragged remnants of her dress together as she shakily rose to her feet. She stumbled towards the doorway, as unsteady as a newborn foal. Her entire body was trembling with adrenaline, which was now running on fumes. Lillith was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and would likely to collapse into bed before she even had a chance to shower, as her Master had ordered. </p><p>When she reached the doorway, she paused, and turned to look at him.</p><p>"W-will you please tell your brother I said 'thank you'? For s-saving me, I mean." She meekly whispered.</p><p>Demiurge narrowed his eyes and his jaw clenched. "<em>Who</em> do you think sent Malphas to the mansion when Sebas failed to respond to my messages?" </p><p>
  <em>'Oh, shit.'</em>
</p><p>She was careless, and should have worded her request more carefully, but she was in no shape to eloquently say what she meant.</p><p>"F-forgive me, Master. I-I didn't know." She apologized with a tremor in her voice, and bowed as deeply as she could manage without losing her balance. "Thank you, Master."</p><p>His glare softened, but his mouth was still pressed in a grim line. The Arch Devil then took another drag, and his tail flicked as if he were thinking, and he gave her a curt nod.</p><p>"I'll give him your thanks." Demiurge begrudgingly yielded. He was no longer glaring at her, but his gaze remained cold and assessing. "Now, go shower and rest, Om-...<em>Pet.</em>" He bit out the last word rather harshly.</p><p>Lillith solemnly nodded and obeyed, and closed the door to his quarters behind her. </p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Lillith made her way to the kitchen for her lunch break. Her mind was nailed to her worry for Tuare's welfare. She desperately tried to keep herself busy in an endeavor to prevent her thoughts from drifting to the worst-case scenario, but it was fruitless.</p><p>Was Tuare still alive? Did her captors hurt her? Rape her? Or was she already dead, and Sebas and Demiurge were planning for naught but a mere body recovery at this point?</p><p>She gulped down a hard lump of anxiety to try to make room for sustenance. Lillith compelled herself to take a few bites of her sandwich, and managed to chew and swallow with difficulty; she was not hungry in the least. It was as though all of her senses, including taste, were diminished. Her lunch had the consistency and taste of clay. The ambient sounds of the Tomb were muffled; the maids’ uniform colors, duller and flat; the light of the kitchen seemed dimmed. Lillith was so wracked with guilt, that it made her borderline nauseous; her plan to save them both had failed in the worst way, and after the previous evening, both her heart and mind were a maelstrom of chaos. </p><p>Yesterday's events continued to replay in her head.</p><p>Malphas, her angel (or Devil, rather) of mercy, had violently, but <em>valiantly </em>protected her, and when he returned her to his brother on the Seventh Floor, Demiurge acted all sorts of odd; he had rubbed all over her like a great cat, and she surmised that he was marking her with his scent, after finding her assailant's to be extremely offensive. Still, even for him, his overall behavior was bizarre.</p><p>Her thoughts then inevitably backtracked to how Demiurge took her with abandon in front of his brother, and the worst part was that she <em>liked </em>it. And Malphas...Malphas didn't pretend to look away, or act even remotely shy about it; in fact, not once had he taken his eyes off of her.</p><p>And Lillith had never been more turned on in her life.</p><p>His sapphire eyes were so dark with lust that they were almost black, like glittering chips of obsidian, and she could <em>feel </em>the weight and heat of his gaze. And the way he growled and licked his fangs....</p><p>
  <em>'Shit, he is so sexy.'</em>
</p><p>Immediately following that thought, Lillith then felt the ice of guilt settle heavily into her guts. She felt awful for enjoying even a second of it while Tuare was missing, and it felt strange to look at another man while her Master had his way with her. But Lillith couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be taken by <em>him</em>-</p><p><em>'No. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I need to worry about Tuare.'</em> She scolded herself.</p><p>But in all honesty, she really didn't want to think about <em>either </em>at this point. One stone of guilt was just as hard and heavy on her heart as the other.</p><p>Her friend had been abducted and now she was wondering how Demiurge's older brother would fuck her?</p><p>
  <em>'I'm a terrible fucking person. They should have taken me instead. <strong>I </strong>deserve whatever they are doing to Tuare, not her. I should have surrendered. I should have gone with them; at least then I would be with her. Who cares if <strong>I</strong> die? Tuare has Sebas who cares about her. I have no one. Her life is more valuable than mine.'</em>
</p><p>Remorse hit her like a sledgehammer and the guilt festered in her stomach. </p><p>She force-fed herself a few more reluctant bites, but only out of fear that her failure to maintain her strength and nutrition would displease Demiurge, and she was terrified of what he might see fit to punish her with after her last offense, which had resulted in a week of being practically starved, collared and chained in a basement.</p><p>Outside of the dining hall, she overheard Yuri Alpha, one of the Battle Maids of the Pleiades speaking to Lupis Regina. To her shock, she caught her friend's name on the lips of one of them. Lillith practically tumbled out of her seat as she scrambled to the edge of the doorway to eavesdrop, in hopes of hearing even a minor shred of good news; <em>anything </em>which may gave her a scrap of hope to cling to.</p><p>"Demiurge has called a meeting. We are to assist him with Operation Gehenna; in the meantime, do you mind fetching Sebas while I find Entoma? He and Solution are assigned in rescuing the human."</p><p><em>'Yes! They have a rescue effort arranged!'</em> Lillith cheered internally.</p><p>"The human? She is missing?" Lupis Regina asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Indeed. She was abducted from the mansion by the Eight Fingers gang yesterday." Yuri confirmed.</p><p><em>'Because of me. I failed her.' </em>Lillith swallowed hard, willing her eyes to remain dry and her ears focused.</p><p>"Who would want to kidnap a human, of all things? Of what <em>use</em> would she be?"</p><p>"Petty payback. Sebas wouldn't allow them to walk all over him, and word somehow traveled that we captured and interrogated one of their members. They must have had eyes on us, because when the girls were stationed at the mansion, they broke in. With Malphas' help, Demiurge's servant managed to escape unharmed, but Tuare was captured before he arrived." Yuri replied.</p><p>Lillith then realized the prisoner she witnessed Demiurge torture and murder must have been one of their members or lackeys. Her mind grew murky and swam, and her mouth went uncharacteristically dry. Her limbs felt boneless, her muscles as supportive as wet noodles.</p><p><em>'What if this is entirely my fault?' </em>Her knuckles whitened and her face paled. Her thoughts whirled into a carousel of anxiety, guilt and self-loathing, the room spun and she slumped to the floor, trying to make everything slow to something her brain and body could catch up with. She suddenly felt sick.</p><p>Lillith was far more involved in the man's death than she had ever admitted to Tuare, and she couldn't help but believe the gang had attempted to abduct them both because of what she and Demiurge had done. </p><p>The panic started out as thin tissue paper, something her fingers could easily pierce breathing holes in. Thirty seconds later, it grew to a deluge of Arctic water surrounding every limb, creeping up her chest and neck until it rose above her mouth and nose. Then the attack became absolute, shutting her body down as quickly as extinguishing a candle's flame.</p><p>Lillith began to sob, and she curled herself up into a little ball in the corner as she spiraled down, down, <em>down.</em></p><p>What would she do if the one person she could confide in, her best and<em> only friend</em> was dead, and it was <em>HER</em> <em>fault?</em></p><p>
  <em>'I'm not okay...I'll never be okay again.'</em>
</p><p>She needed a hug. She needed sweet assurances. She desperately wished <em>Malphas</em> was here.</p><p>Just when she thought she couldn't possibly feel any worse...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies for the delay! I do hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for you patience and support. :3</p><p> </p><p>And check out my Deviantart for unedited versions of my artwork related to this and my other stories. https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ART INSIDE: Yours And Mine Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is long, and maybe I should have split it into two, but I didn't. If you are still reading this fic, I hope you do not mind 10,000+ words. </p><p>Lillith is trapped is a catatonic state, Demiurge is clueless as to what to do, and Operation Gehenna is on the precipice of being set into motion. He does not have time to tend to her, as duty to Nazarick calls. What can he do but call upon the only one he knows he can trust with her?</p><p>As a result, Malphas and Lillith are left alone on the 7th Floor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demiurge exited the meeting room quietly, and watched as the Battle Maids of the Pleiades, Entoma and Mare turned the corner down the hallway.</p><p>Command of the operation had fallen to him (much to Sebas' unspoken yet obvious dismay), and he arranged for Tuare's rescue and the destruction of the eight hideout locations of the Eight Fingers gang, as well as the Six Arms enforcement group. He gleefully looked forward to every single one of them being ripped apart as they had collectively spat in the faces of the Supreme Ones by daring to lay a hand on someone under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown, despite the fact that it was a lowly human.</p><p><em>Sebas' </em>human, at that.</p><p>But he put that on the back burner; at the moment, there was only one person he wanted to tear wide open.</p><p>Demiurge was irritated enough as it was with the multitude of other things already plaguing his mind, but as he was giving instructions to the Battle Maids, Entoma and Mare, Shalltear saw fit to behave like a fucking five-year-old because she was asked to stand down.</p><p>"Killing this person is strictly forbidden. Understood, Shalltear?"</p><p>"Oh, ha-ha, make fun of the vampire, why don't you,<em> jerk!</em>" She sassed acidly.</p><p>The demon's blood boiled and he glared at her with enough heat to melt glass. He sadistically smirked response, concealing his bristling hackles.</p><p>He could not believe she put on such a childish display before his subordinates. Still, he continued with his instructions, and let it go.</p><p>For the moment.</p><p>But he would never allow such a disrespectful comment to go unaddressed. He didn't give a damn that she was a Guardian herself. He was the fucking Commander of Defenses for a reason, and he would not be slandered by the likes of her; by someone who dared to challenge the Supreme One.</p><p>Demiurge would not allow her her infantile behavior to throw a wrench in his meticulously conceived and compartmentalized plan; there was far too much at stake. Operation Gehenna was entrusted to him by Lord Ainz himself, and he refused to disappoint his Master. The demon would nip this problem in the bud before it took root.</p><p>He stood next to the door and waited; his blood a roiling red sea of rage swirling in his veins. As Shalltear Bloodfallen walked out, the last to leave, he silently stepped up behind her and clenched his hand over her mouth. Her muffled cry was stifled by his glove.</p><p>"If you EVER disrespect me before our subordinates again, I <em>will</em> see to it that you regret it." He venomously hissed in her ear, and then shoved her away from him, causing her to stumble and almost trip over her own dress ungracefully.</p><p>"How dare you threaten me!" She whirled around and spat, her crimson eyes burning red hot with rage. She stomped towards him, but he held his ground, not intimidated in the least. "Just you wait until I tell Lord-"</p><p>"Go right ahead!" He cut her off. "Tell him how you childishly belittled your commanding officer as he was providing instructions to his acting army in order to carry out the Supreme One's wishes. I can promise you, as far as Lord Ainz would be concerned, I disciplined you accordingly." Demiurge snarled through bared fangs, his unbridled rage summoning black Hellfire to lick at his heels.</p><p>He tipped his chin up.</p><p>"Do you really care to inform our Lord that you created a massive distraction for every person present?" The infuriated Devil added, his tail swinging like an agitated feline's. "What if one of our comrades was to fail in completing their task to the necessary specifications due to your little display causing them to miss an important piece of information?"</p><p>Shalltear was stunned and without a snarky comeback, for once in her immortal lifetime. She just stared at him dumbly, slack-jawed.</p><p>"That's what I thought." He sneered, his voice dripping with condescension, flicking his wrist back in her direction in a dismissive gesture as he turned his back and walked away, the flames diminishing. "Next time, think before you speak."</p><p>He left the adolescent vampire stunned and fuming in the hall; but she knew he was right. She had no ground to challenge him, as everyone present had witnessed her call him a jerk and chastise him for advising she stand down, as he was concerned that she would lose herself to her blood frenzy. His politely given order was not unreasonable in the least, as she was still too inexperienced and immature to control that side of herself properly. He did, however, assign her to mobile support duty, where she would be on standby throughout Operation Gehenna.</p><p>Still, not getting her way, she had behaved disgracefully.</p><p>While the Arch Devil experienced a frenzy of sorts himself when he could smell blood, he was experienced enough to keep himself composed and still make coherent decisions under its powerful influence. She, on the other hand, had completely lost herself and the series of events which followed led to her ultimately trying to defeat Lord Ainz, which resulted in her destruction. All which had could have been easily avoided if she had a firm grip on her blood thirst.</p><p>The Commander of Defenses would never take a chance on her again. As a Guardian, it was his duty to ensure the safety of his Lord above all else, and her carelessness had threatened just that.</p><p>As the demon evolved, his fondness for his comrades was no longer cemented into his programming; his demeanor towards each was now influenced by their attitudes, which had also taken on a life of their own they all evolved and developed just as he did, and if he felt as though he were disrespected, Demiurge would not hesitate in expressing his displeasure, whether through words or physical actions. Lord Ainz and his own creator seemed to be the only ones immune to his wrath, as his most hardwired instinct above all else, was to <em>protect the Supreme Ones</em>. Anyone who failed to do so was put on his proverbial shit-list; and Albedo and Shalltear were written at the top and in red.</p><p>When he was out of her sight, Demiurge stormed to the 7th Floor. He was beyond furious; black fury bubbled beneath his flesh.</p><p>There was only one person he could take his rage out on without consequence.</p><hr/><p>Demiurge felt splinters of irritation dig into his skin when he discovered that his pet had conveniently made herself scarce, and was not in her quarters on the Seventh Floor, nor in his personal chambers. He tracked her down by scent, which lead him to an empty wing of the dining area.</p><p>He turned the corner to find her tightly curled in the fetal position, facing away from him, and shaking wretchedly.</p><p>Panic clawed its way up into his chest, and the sudden surge of emotion unnerved him.</p><p>Was she hurt? Sick? Did someone dare to touch what was <em>his?</em></p><p>He silently approached her, and the salty tang hanging in the surrounding air her told him she had been crying, and she reeked of sharp fear and anxiety.</p><p>She smelled like one of his farm sheep; ripe with terror and hopelessness.</p><p>The demon growled. He hated it when humans cried; it was the ultimate display of vulnerability, weakness. But the fear blooming all over her...it alarmed him. Why was she distressed enough to cry? Out of all of his pets, she had done so the least, and that was another reason why he favored her. Lillith's sustained brain damage gave her an atypically placid demeanor;at least in comparison to his previous pets, who were hysterical, and sometimes even hostile with fear when in his presence.</p><p>But now she was home, and his again. So why would she be so upset? What was she afraid of?</p><p>
  <em>'What the-why the Hell do I give a damn?'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge's lip curled in a cruel sneer; he did not like that her state influenced him to wonder such banal things.</p><p>The demon scolded himself for feeling anything but furious and decided it did not matter, nor did he really care.</p><p>Above all else, he was angry that she had succeeded in inadvertently disarming him. He had fully intended to take his anger out on her, but here she was, acting as though he had already terrorized her.</p><p>She had denied him satisfaction.</p><p>"Get up." He ordered her, the snap of command in his voice sharp as a blade, but she didn't move. She continued to quiver like a frightened rabbit, and she let out a strangled whine, as though she were trying to speak but the words clogged her throat.</p><p>"NOW." He growled with mounting impatience, and his tail swung from side to side in agitation.</p><p>It was as though a ghostly hand was clasped over her mouth. She felt her ribs constrict as if bound by a massive python, and she strained to inflate her lungs. Her head was a hurricane of rampant fears spinning out of control, each one pushing her mind further into murky blackness. She wanted to uncurl her limbs and comply with his command; but she was frozen. Sounds that were near seemed to echo from afar, as if she was no longer in the body that lay paralyzed on the cold floor...</p><p>And now her Master had found her, and she was too broken to obey.</p><p>
  <em>'He's going to kill me when he sees how useless I am. I'll be just another skull on his desk.'</em>
</p><p>"Pet! <em>On. Your. Feet!</em>" He ground out through bared fangs and permitted himself the small luxury of harshly shoving her with the heel of his shoe, just short of a forceful kick to the ribs, and she only twitched. "Do not test my patience."</p><p>She only trembled like a leaf, but didn't move. Her heart was hammering wildly.</p><p>The Devil's jaw worked and he narrowed his gaze, his scowl darkening from furious to thunderous. He regarded her dispassionately for the stretch of a few long minutes. Some detached part of his brain wondered if he should simply kill her for her insolence, and also considered if she could possibly withstand the intense strain of resurrection magic, should he follow through with taking her life as punishment.</p><p>He doubted it.</p><p>"Pet." He roughly prodded her again, and the demon was even more confounded that the familiar flicker of wicked joy was absent when his foot collided with her body.</p><p>In fact, it left him with an alien, hollow feeling. As though someone had scooped a small gap out of his chest, leaving a cold and aching dry-socket of emptiness.</p><p>That was extremely disconcerting. Normally, he drew a great deal of satisfaction from causing pain or discomfort when it came to his pets and humans. Watching them squirm with that glimmer of fear in their eyes was most appetizing to his predatory side.</p><p>But Demiurge gained none of this from his actions. The flare of pleasure he expected was replaced with...it was unfamiliar, whatever it was...as though that was the<em> wrong</em> thing to do in this situation? Like he wanted to take it back?</p><p>I only served to enrage him further.</p><p>He looked down his nose at her, and let out a huff of disgust.</p><p>Demiurge could not decipher what was the matter with her, or whether what ailed her was physical or psychological. He crouched down to her level, and rolled her over to face him. Her body was rigid with tension, and her heart was pounding faster than he had ever heard it. Her eyes were wild and glassy.</p><p><em>'No, NO! Not you...'</em> His heart dropped into his stomach as his gaze flashed across her features. What he was met with was not a look of stubborn disobedience or defiance, but the unmistakable countenance of a shattered psyche, one of which he had seen on the faces of at least two of his previous pets. Both of which had shut down and withdrew into themselves before they found the only way out of his clutches...</p><p>
  <em>Death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What do I do?'</em>
</p><p>Demiurge wracked his brain, but for the first time, was admittedly at a complete loss in how to proceed. His knowledge of human physiology and psychology was extremely limited. He did not know how to handle this situation, nor he did not trust the sadistic Neuronist with a medical examination, despite her knowing the in and outs of the human body better than anyone in the Tomb.</p><p>Lillith's wild eyes held a shimmer of pleading, and she quivered with fear, as though she <em>knew</em> she was failing to comply but needed his rarely gifted mercy. Demiurge smelled dusky dread rolling off of his pet, and a small spark of sympathy ignited within his heart.</p><p>
  <em>'NO.'</em>
</p><p>Crimson rage flared to life and burned through his every vein, and he stomped out the humanistic emotion before it could smolder.</p><p>Demiurge hardened his heart once again with a clench of his fist, and relished the sting of his talons as they dug into his palm.</p><p>Pain. Anger. Those were familiar; safe to feel.</p><p>
  <em>'She deserves no mercy.'</em>
</p><p>Even as he tried to convince himself that she was nothing but property, that she deserves no leniency despite her most vulnerable state, the demon resisted the overwhelming urge to...</p><p>"I do not have time for this." He spat hatefully, and Lillith felt palpable fury rolling off him like toxic radiation.</p><p><em>'Damn it.'</em> Demiurge gathered the collar of her maid's uniform in one hand, and hauled her away from the corner of the room. She could only eke out a whimper of fear in her borderline catatonic state and the next thing she knew, there was a flash of purple light, and everything went dark. Coolness kissed her skin and it felt as though she had passed through a light mist; then she vaguely registered a dim golden firelight and ivory scattered about in arranged chaos, and the scent of burning wood stung her nose.</p><p>Lillith was suddenly in his quarters on the Seventh Floor.</p><p>
  <em>'How...?'</em>
</p><p>He must have drug her through a portal.</p><p>Lillith distantly heard his shoes clicking as he strode across the floor, pacing away from her, and his voice faded in and out. He was speaking with someone via {message}. An all-consuming sensation of foreboding swallowed her alive, and it felt as though a lake of fish were swimming round and round in panic within her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>'He's going to do away with me, look for someone he can pawn me off on; the highest bidder. I'll never see Tuare again.'<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>Demiurge was furious. He was confused. And he was beyond uncomfortable with the flood of alien emotions which ran rampant through his mind; and while he appeared relatively collected and composed on the outside, within he was enduring a maelstrom.</p><p>His slave was being disobedient, and despite this fact, logic told him it was not intentional. Something was genuinely wrong, and he could not in good conscience punish her for that. Even though he <em>really</em> wanted to; if only to unleash the anger he felt towards Shalltear, which spawned from the vampire's disrespect.</p><p>The demon was even more unsettled by an overwhelming drive, no, a bone-deep instinct to...he wasn't sure.</p><p><em>'Protect. Comfort. Omega needs her Alpha-' </em>His normally dormant hindbrain was surfacing once again and trying to guide him, but the young Devil wanted none of it.</p><p>Demiurge had always had a firm grip on his baser Incubus instincts, and he employed magically enhanced suppressants to keep them at bay. For the past year, he made a point to up the dosage of it every six to eight months; as he matured, his Ruts would become more frequent and he was determined to not have one unless absolutely necessary, as it interfered with his work. But for the past three weeks, his suppressant seemed to be a mere placebo, as his nature was breaking through it to cloud and control his mind.</p><p>As to why this was, he was not absolutely certain, but he surmised his pet had something to do with it.</p><p>Demiurge needed help. He needed to get away from her. He needed to take a step back and evaluate why he was feeling anything other than rage at her failure to comply.</p><p>The demon messaged the one person he could think of who may know what to do, and the only one he knew could be trusted without question: Malphas.</p><p>{Hello, Demiurge. What can I do for you?}</p><p>{My pet...she- something isn't right. Did they do something to her? Did you notice any magical items on him? On the one who touched her?} Once he started, the words came tumbling from his mouth in a near panic.</p><p>There was a pregnant pause as Malphas digested his words.</p><p>{No, there was nothing like that. Why? What is wrong?}</p><p>{I do not know what is wrong. Her heart is racing, and she reeks of fear.}</p><p>Malphas hummed in contemplation.</p><p>{That's odd, the poor thing. Did you bother to<em> ask </em>her what was wrong?}</p><p>Demiurge could practically see Malphas' eyes roll. If there was one thing his brother harped on him for, it was his failure at basic communication.</p><p>Demiurge sighed heavily. {No, I didn't ask-}</p><p>{Hades, Demiurge. Why the Hell not? She could tell you better than I could.}</p><p>Demiurge growled in frustration.</p><p>{Because I do not fucking <em>care.</em>} Demiurge hurled back with a snarl, and drug his hand down his face. {But it almost seems as though she cannot speak anyway; as though her throat doesn't work, and she seems...paralyzed. I only want her to be al-<em>function!</em> And I cannot trust anyone but you with her.}</p><p>{If you do not care, why are you messaging me?} Malphas countered, and the younger Devil literally heard the smile in his voice.</p><p>Demiurge should have known that he could not lie and hide his unnatural distress for her present condition from his brother.</p><p>
  <em>'You...you fucker.'</em>
</p><p>Malphas couldn't help but smirk, as he knew the array of insults which were no doubt running through the younger demon's head. Demiurge was probably calling him a <em>'asshole'</em> or <em>'fucker'</em> right now. The two Devils, while polite and refined in the presence of the other Guardians and Lord Ainz, were often crass with one another when alone, as most brothers were.</p><p>{B-because I'm...<em>concerned.</em>} He tightly and begrudgingly admitted. {She is suddenly disobeying my commands, but I do not think it is blatant disregard for my authority. I believe something is medically wrong. I've never seen her like this.}</p><p>Demiurge heard Malphas sigh, as the Elder Devil knew what his little brother was asking of him.</p><p>{Please...I- <em>she</em> needs someone who understands.}</p><p>The Elder Devil carded a hand through his mane. His brother <em>would</em> put him in such a predicament when he was actively making an effort to separate himself from the human.</p><p>How the Hell would Malphas ever look Lillith in the eye again, knowing what she sounded like when she came? Knowing that HE wanted to make her make such lovely sounds?</p><p>{You know I have never been good with...with <em>this</em> sort of thing. Suddenly I'm feeling-I-I don't know, but this is the worst time.}</p><p>It was unspoken, but Malphas knew what he truly meant.</p><p>
  <em>'She's causing me to feel something unfamiliar, I am afraid, disarmed, and I am not in the right state of mind to even begin to process it.'</em>
</p><p><em>'Damn it all.'</em> Malphas cursed to himself. But Demiurge needed him, and so did Lillith.</p><p>But what if he...?</p><p>Malphas huffed; he decided it did not matter. His own fears would have to be put on the back-burner, as usual. In trying to be selfless and prevent himself from imprinting on Demiurge's pet, and avoid the risk of her growing overly fond of him, he was in reality being selfish. Lillith was in need of someone with medical knowledge, and while he was not an expert by any means, he did know a little more than Demiurge. Malphas had cared for sick and wounded animals over the years, and he had learned a bit of healing magic along the way.</p><p>And what would happen if he did not take matters into his own hands? Her prognosis was likely grim.</p><p>{Alright. I'm on my way.} Malphas relented.</p><p>{Thank you, brother. I have to get back to work, but I'll leave it unlocked.}</p><p>Malphas groaned in exasperation when the message disconnected. And of course, Demiurge would<em> leave him alone </em>with her.</p><p>The elder Devil untethered the Bicorn mare he had been tending to and turned her loose back into the grazing field. He would have to finish trimming her hooves later. He dusted himself off and went into his house to gather a few tonics and potions in hopes that they would suffice for whatever he may be dealing with, and took to the sky.</p><hr/><p>A gust of relief left the Devil's lungs and he approached his pet, and he leaned down to scoop her up off of the floor. He did so carefully, at least in comparison to how he had drug her through the portal like a scolded dog; by the scruff of the neck.</p><p>The demon set her down on the bed, and he cupped her chin with his talons, and turned her face from side to side, staring into her eyes which simmered with fear, as though to analyze her for signs of illness; though he was indecisive as to what he was even looking for.</p><p>Demiurge was frustrated with himself for not more thoroughly researching humans and their needs, as he had told himself he should delve into a week ago, when he had discovered that they were not strictly carnivores. He felt incompetent in this situation, and that was something he had only ever experienced in the presence of his ruler. He was second only to the Supreme One in intelligence, and yet...he did not know what to do. He was clueless as to how to fix this, fix <em>her</em>.</p><p>Lillith gave little response, and her gaze was glassy, listless.</p><p>"I do not know what is wrong with you, so Malphas is coming to assess your condition. Obey his orders as you would my own." He said, his tone emotionless. </p><p>Could she even hear him right now?</p><p>His nose wrinkled with what she construed as distaste as he looked her over, making it abundantly clear that he was displeased with the situation. "I expect you to stay right here until he arrives."</p><p>Demiurge abandoned her on the bed and he stalked to the large double doors of his quarters... and then he paused. The demon licked his lips and his brow knitted with contemplation. Finally, he swiveled to look back at her.</p><p>"Pet..." His voice softened just the slightest, and this, she heard more loudly than anything he had uttered to her; it rang through the fog clear as day. "...I ask that you do not do anything...<em>drastic.</em> Let Malphas check you over. He will take good care of you, if you let him."</p><p>She was still immobilized, but his words cut down to the very marrow of her bones.</p><p>The demon then quietly left the room.</p><p>
  <em>'Do not do anything drastic? I can't even move...what does he think I would do?'</em>
</p><p>Was he seriously implying that he was worried she would purposefully hurt herself? And even if that was the case, since when did he care?</p><p>
  <em>'Does he actually care what happens to me?'</em>
</p><p>Lillith did not know how much time had actually passed before she heard the beat of massive wings as Malphas lighted on the balcony, but the minutes, maybe even <em>hours,</em> were her cruelest adversaries as they stretched on; it felt like years that she was trapped within the icy prison of her own mind.</p><p>Malphas entered the room, keeping his movements slow and deliberate, as he would if one of his Bicorns was spooked. The massive Devil slowly approached the bed.</p><p>"What's wrong, little one?" Malphas asked softly.</p><p>But Lillith did not move, nor speak. She still couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>'Please, help me... don't leave me here alone...'</em>
</p><p>His lips pressed into a thin line with concern.</p><p>"I'm going to take a look at you, but I promise not to hurt you, alright?" He said. "I just need to be sure you're healthy."</p><p>The elder Devil sat on the bed, and slowly reached for her, then gently pulled her toward him.</p><p>Lillith stared, unseeing, at his face. She appeared to be in a catatonic state.</p><p>Carefully, he peeled off one of his black leather gloves and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. While it felt warm, it was not feverish. Her skin was clammy, and she was sweating as her heart was racing a mile a minute. He smelled fear all over her, but no poisons or anything of the like of which his brother had suspected.</p><p>He recognized it as pure and simple panic.</p><p>She was having a panic attack, and it was severe enough cause a stress-induced catatonia.</p><p>He knew this, because he had suffered through one himself after his exile. Had it not been for Marlianken easing him through it, he would not have known what he had experienced, much less how to treat it. The succubus was his salvation during that time. </p><p>Luckily for Lillith, he had exactly what she needed.</p><p>"I'm going to give you something to help you calm down. It will not be harmful, and will help you relax and prevent your thoughts from dwelling on what is troubling you. It wears off after 48 hours." He advised, and pulled a glass vial out of his jacket pocket. It contained a dark blue liquid.</p><p>He popped the cork out and tipped her head back. Malphas tentatively gripped her chin and brushed his thumb over her lower lip to encourage her to open her mouth, and she did not resist when he poured a few drops in.</p><p>A jarring minty taste exploded over her taste buds, and she jolted.</p><p>"I know, it's terribly strong stuff." He soothed her. "Can you swallow for me?"</p><p>She wanted to jump right out of her skin at its effervescence, but she managed to work her throat enough to force it down as he asked. It was powerful, like a breath of winter; it seemed to freeze her from the inside out, and just when she was convinced her blood had solidified into ice, it suddenly blossomed into a beautiful golden warmth which glowed in her veins.</p><p>The tension in her rigid body, as well as her overwhelming anxiety seemed to melt away, and her thoughts grew less murky. Her breathing steadied, and her heart rate began to regulate itself. The demon stroked her hair in a sweet gesture of comfort, and she gradually relaxed.</p><p>It settled into her bloodstream and she felt a bloom of euphoria blossom in her stomach, and it almost felt like an opiate akin to morphine, whatever he had given her. She felt cozy inside, like her heart and soul were wrapped in a warm, fuzzy blanket. But she was clear of mind and did not feel numbed by the heady effects of a drug.</p><p>She only felt good. Safe.</p><p><em>'That's some good shit.' </em>She thought, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Lillith looked up at him, and her limbs slowly uncurled from her body.</p><p>"Feeling better?" He smiled warmly at her.</p><p>That was when she reached for him and his soft words.</p><p>Lillith slowly nodded, and licked her lips, which had chapped during her ordeal. "Th-thank you..." She then suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "...for being so <em>kind</em> to me."</p><p>Malphas froze. It was completely unexpected, and he was not accustomed to voluntary affection. Demiurge abhorred it, but Malphas thoroughly enjoyed it.</p><p>Her gratitude, her touch, it was real, genuine. She reminded him Marlianken, and he felt his heart tighten.</p><p><em>'Don't do this to yourself. Don't get attached.' </em>He warned himself not to reopen that festering wound which was dark and deep enough for him to dig his fist into. </p><p>"Of course, little one." He whispered and hugged her back. How could he refuse her simple comfort? "Do you mind telling me what had happened? We were both worried about you. Are you alright?"</p><p>Lillith bit her lip and blushed, admittedly embarrassed to have caused such fuss.</p><p>"I... I overheard the Battle Maids talking, and-" Her voice cracked, and she tried but failed to swallow a fresh wave of tears. Malphas had seen her weep before, but never like this - this was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope.</p><p>"Poor little pet..." He cooed, and held her to his chest. "It's alright, you can tell me."</p><p>The steady drum of his heart and his warm embrace seemed to relax her, and he patiently waited for the flow of tears to ebb into hiccups. Finally, Lillith managed to pull herself together.</p><p>"I-I learned that what happened to Tuare may be partially <em>my</em> fault." She finally choked out.</p><p>Malphas blanched. How could she believe such a thing?</p><p>"It was not your fault. There is no-"</p><p>"It was." She insisted. "Demiurge tortured one of the gang's members, and he used me to extract information from him. He cast some sort of spell, and tricked him into believing I was his sister, and that he-he would <em>rape </em>me if he didn't tell him what he wanted to know. They knew what we did. That's why they came for us."</p><p>Those forbidden fears, the ones she kept had trapped behind the routine of her daily duties, ate away at her defenses like corrosive acid every night before she fell asleep or in quiet moments when she was alone. They seeped into the foreground of her mind, demanding to be reexamined again. Maybe she should have stayed in her room when she heard the prisoner's agonized screams. Maybe she should have refused to play into the illusion Demiurge created to extract the information. Maybe she and Tuare should have questioned why they could not join Sebas in delivering the grain, and maybe they should have stayed under the table when they intruders broke in.</p><p>No amount of analysis would turn back the clock, though. Tuare was gone, and Lillith had played a part in it.</p><p>Malphas was dumbstruck; he could not (and yet, he <em>could</em>) believe his brother had involved her in an act so monstrous and twisted. When he had visited her in the dreams, he could only sense what she felt; so, he knew when she was close to breaking. But he did not know what Demiurge had actually done to her, except for when he injected her with the drug, as he could feel the effects of the substance through her.</p><p>"Listen to me, little one. If this was anyone's fault, it was your Master's, not yours. I'm sure it was not something you were thrilled to be involved in, and that you had no choice but to obey." Malphas said adamantly. "I know how Demiurge can be; you were not wrong for putting your own safety above the prisoner's. What may have happened as a later result could not have been foreseen. Do not blame yourself for things that are beyond your control."</p><p>Lillith gave a weak nod in response, but could not help but still feel that she was to blame.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, he is organizing a rescue effort as we speak." He offered. "And if we are being completely honest with one another, he is all too often a <em>colossal</em> asshole to me too." Malphas said dryly.</p><p>Lillith cracked a small smile at that. "Can't pick your family, unfortunately."</p><p>The Devil's lips curled upwards in a wry smirk.</p><p>"An unfortunate truth." He agreed. "While we are not brothers by blood, sometimes I could believe we actually are related with how we squabble like siblings." He remarked with a light shake of his head.</p><p>"Wait...you are not actually brothers?" Lillith asked with a puzzled look. "But you look so much alike!"</p><p>"Indeed, we do." Malphas chortled. "But he was designed after me. As Guardians, we were created by a Supreme Being; so, I suppose in a sense, we are brothers, and Lord Ulbert, in a way, is our father. Though the way I see it, Demiurge and I are more like two sides of the same coin, if you will." Malphas explained. "We were not birthed from a womb; we were forged in the way a sculptor shapes marble."</p><p>"You're a Guardian too? I haven't seen you around here. Which Floor is yours?" She probed.</p><p>"This one. It was once under my protection...but not anymore." Malphas regretfully sighed, and Lillith heard a tinge of weary longing in his voice. "When Demiurge was created, I was put in charge of the Bicorn stables in the Royal Capital instead, and transferred."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up-" She started to apologize for reminding him of what must be a painful chapter of his life, and then Lillith was suddenly overtaken by a wave of drowsiness and yawned; but Malphas knew it wasn't because she was bored with what he was saying, but the tonic he gave her taking full effect. She was small and had a high metabolism, so as he expected, it hit her fast.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden..." She apologized again, and awkwardly fidgeted with her hands as she was unsure how to complete her previous sentence.</p><p>"It's alright. That tonic will knock you for a loop and make you sleep for a few hours. But you will be fine, and so will Tuare. I promise." Malphas advised, and patted her head affectionately before rising from the bed. "Now, get some rest."</p><p>He needed to leave, before-</p><p>"W-wait...! Please..." Lillith pleaded, and lightly tugged his coat. "...can-can you stay with me, until I fall asleep?"</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it.'</em>
</p><p>He looked down at her, and she looked up at him through her long, feathery lashes which were still dotted with little jewels of tears. She looked so lost and afraid and <em>lonely</em>.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, Malphas?" At the sound of his name spoken so sweetly on her tongue, he found himself to be suddenly powerless, and rooted to the spot. Somehow, this tiny little female had completely disarmed and stripped him of all his willpower, and all it took was one look of desperation.</p><p>
  <em>'Omega needs you.'</em>
</p><p>How could he possibly say no?</p><p>"Alright. Until you fall asleep." He surrendered, and plopped back down on the bed next to her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, and it was his undoing.</p><p>Malphas then knew he would never be able to deny her anything, and understood why not even Demiurge had it in him to kill her.</p><p>"Thank you." She softly murmured, and she laid down beside him, resting her cheek on the side of his thigh. "I- I just don't want to be alone."</p><p>He heard her voice shake on the last word, and his heart clenched.</p><p>
  <em>'Believe me, I know. I've dwelt the dark shape of solitude for years. I know what it is to feel abandoned, and only to know closeness for the purpose of being used when it is convenient...and Hades, I'm so tired of the lingering taste of loneliness on my tongue.'</em>
</p><p>As she began to doze, to both his horror and delight, she shifted to fully lay her head over his lap, and was fast asleep in minutes.</p><p>
  <em>'How the Hell do I get out of here without waking her?'</em>
</p><p>He did not want to disturb her.</p><p>"She's going to be the death of me." The demon muttered.</p><p>Malphas brought his talons to her cheek and gently swept away the locks of gold which had fallen over her eyes. Her face was relaxed and serene in slumber, and so small and delicate in comparison to his massive hand.</p><p>Damn it, she was so little and sweet and fucking <em>broken</em>. Broken like him. Every fiber in his being wanted to protect and care for her.</p><p>He knew was losing himself; he was a drowning man in a roiling sea and Lillith, a beautiful siren made of the sun's rays and dove feathers, was sure to lure him to his end.</p><p>The demon swallowed thickly, and carefully cradled her head and then slipped his long leg out from beneath her. When he braced himself to rise from the bed, a sense of déjà vu overcame over him.</p><p>
  <em>Malphas lazily stirred and awoke in a tangle of hot, well-muscled limbs. The sweet, high warble of meadowlarks singing their morning song serenaded his ears, and as cheerful as the music was, the dawn's early golden light streaming through the stained-glass window also brought a towering sense of dread.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'No... it's too soon. I'm not ready.'</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alas, there was no possible way he would ever really be ready, though. Not for this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The demon's tail twitched with displeasure, only to find that it was almost entirely immobilized as it was tightly corkscrewed around twin steel plates, and the scorched scent of wildfire and sandalwood accented with thick, dark spice told him that he was in Demiurge's bed. The elder Devil cracked his eyes open just to be sure he wasn't dreaming, and was pleased to find his younger brother sweetly curled into his chest and his arms possessively wrapped around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This reveal was quickly followed by the faint pound of a headache. It was the first time Malphas had awoken before Demiurge had the chance to furtively slip away, so he would gladly take the painful punishment if it meant finding his brother in a state that he would rather not be caught dead in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it were not such a dark day, their romantic position would have thrilled him to no end. However, the absence of Demiurge's normally iron-clad inhibitions regarding affection outside of lust served as a bitter reminder that his deadline was upon him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malphas' memory was murky, but he faintly recalled binge drinking himself into a stupor with Demiurge, and even splitting a vial of pure opium with him. He and his brother chugged as much alcohol as they could stomach without getting sick, and once that buzz dulled, they smoked the drug and spent the night high off their asses and Rutting as though there were no tomorrow, in an endeavor to numb themselves and forget about the earth-shattering news they had received just three weeks prior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malphas was to be escorted this afternoon to his new home in the Royal Capital, where he was to maintain the Bicorn Stables there. He was being uprooted from the only home he had ever known, stripped of his title as Seventh Floor Guardian and ripped away from his brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Demiurge was still fast asleep, but Malphas was now wide awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'I don't want to leave. This is my home.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that wasn't what hurt the most.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elder Devil squeezed his brother in a tight hug, and he felt Demiurge's muscles flex and tense beneath his skin as he stretched awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What will I do without you?" Malphas lamented, and gently tilted his brother's chin up with a claw to meet his gaze. He stared intently, his sapphire eyes roamed over and studied Demiurge's regal features and dazzling diamond eyes, as if he were trying to imprint his brother's visage into his mind; as though he truly feared he may never see him again. Malphas then sieged his mouth in a bruising and passionate kiss, and Demiurge moaned softly into his lips and cupped his jaw with his claws.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to leave you behind." Malphas languished when they broke apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I don't want you to go." His brother replied, and the tremor of regret in his voice twisted Malphas' heart into knots. The elder Devil rolled them so Demiurge was beneath him, and their tails maintained their serpentine embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know if I can do this..." Malphas confided, and roughly brushed his neck over Demiurge's to smear his scent over himself. He wanted to be able to smell like his brother, to carry his scent to his new and painfully empty bed to make the transition less agonizing. Something needed an aroma of familiarity, to smell like home or he would never sleep again. "I... I'm so..."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'I'm so attached to you, you're my everything, my heart is breaking. YOU are my home.'</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know," Demiurge said quietly, and as Malphas gazed down at him, he knew that Demiurge understood what he wanted to say, but didn't, for both of their sake. This was excruciating enough without the words being spoken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malphas' eyes were no longer sparkling with that exuberant light of humor which Demiurge had always found so endearing. Their normally gleaming facets were uncharacteristically dull, and they were now roiling oceans of sorrow, their depths endless, dark and swallowing all sunlight. It unnerved him, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat and his chest tightened with an alien emotion. "I know, Malphas..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>'Don't let them throw me away...'</strong> His eyes pleaded, but Demiurge was as devastatingly powerless in this decision as he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elder Devil claimed Demiurge's lips again, and he curled his hand around his nape to deepen the kiss. Malphas poured his entire heart into that gesture;</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'I don't want to go. Come with me. I'm hollow without you. I can't breathe. I need you. I NEED you. My mate. My love. My other half. I can't live without you.'</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>There was so much unresolved and unsaid, but they were out of time. Malphas just hoped that Demiurge could not smell the salt of the single tear that slipped free from his eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For once, Demiurge showed Malphas mercy, and did not scold him for this display of affection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not even Demiurge was that heartless.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'I love you. This is going to break me.'</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And it did.</em>
</p><p>Malphas swallowed a whine, and couldn't bring himself to leave Demiurge's bed. It had been so very long since he had been here; been <em>home</em>. His jaw clenched as he fought his sinuses from burning with tears, and decided he would stay with Demiurge's pet for a little while longer. The demon stretched out behind her, and laid on his side. He gathered a fistful of the comforter and brought it to his nose, inhaling the scent of his brother, which was now laced with his pet's sweet halo of lilies, orange blossoms, and peaches.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Lillith awoke a few hours later, when she became acutely aware of a heavy hand on her hip, and a hot breath behind her ear.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open, and her heart began to race when her memory came flooding back, and she realized it was <em>him.<br/></em></p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit, oh shit, oh-'</em>
</p><p>She felt his soft lips press onto her neck, and she tensed, expecting the sharp of his fangs to follow, for her skin to break and blood to flow, but it didn't. Instead she felt a light suck and an enticing sweep of his tongue, and...it was strange, but undeniably pleasant- no, <em>pleasurable.</em></p><p>Lillith wondered if this was what a kiss felt like.</p><p>No one had ever kissed her, anywhere, before. Even in the brothel, the clients did not do such a thing. They just violently beat and raped her, and that was it.</p><p>But what he was doing was gentle, free of hostility- the nature of his caress was based more in giving, rather than taking. She decided she liked it; his tongue swiped over her in a brief lick and it sent her senses reeling.</p><p>His steady breathing pattern told her he was still asleep, but it didn't change the fact that there were only a few layers of clothes between them, and the contact he was making with her was more than just friendly.</p><p>A heat rose in her cheeks and her heart pounded.</p><p>Demiurge would normally be biting and ripping her clothes away to take what he wants by now (not that she didn't often find his dominating nature arousing), but this...this was different.</p><p>A sound rolled through his chest, more akin to a purr rather than a growl, and she realized as it reverberated through her back that he had, at some point, curled his entire frame around her, and somehow managed to wedge a thigh between hers. She gaped, staring straight ahead, wide-eyed at the fireplace which was now smoldering into a dim red glow of dying embers.</p><p>Lillith swallowed a gasp when she noticed the tensing of muscle under her, which belonged to an arm he had wound around her ribs. She was completely surrounded by him, the solid wall of his body at her back.</p><p>Malphas exhaled contentedly and pulled her closer, and she felt a distinctive, warm firmness against her rear.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck...'</em>
</p><p>The Arch Devil was hard. And <em>huge.</em></p><p>He murmured into her neck, but she couldn't make out what he said. He suddenly rolled his hips forward, and she bit back a whine. A throbbing heat was rapidly unfurling between her thighs, and it was laced with guilt.</p><p>
  <em>'Ohhh...I think I want it-want him...but he can't possibly know what he's doing...'</em>
</p><p>He was asleep, surely, he wasn't doing this on purpose, and it would be <em>wrong</em> to...</p><p>Enamored hands then traced over her curves, and Lillith's heart thundered so hard in her chest that she was sure it would wake him. She jolted at the chill of the steely plates of his tail as it coiled around her ankle and calf.</p><p>Malphas groaned throatily as his groin pressed into her, and the way his hot mouth glided over the tender flesh of her neck set her skin aflame.</p><p>His embrace was hot steel, and his fingertips slid upwards...</p><p>His massive hands then carefully cupped her breasts, and her nipples quickly stiffened into tight peaks beneath her dress under his gently massaging palms. Lillith's eyes rolled back into her head; the reverent touch was exquisite in its languid softness. His clawed thumbs brushed over the peaks, tentatively rolling the sensitive nubs around and she whined. Demiurge almost never touched her there; she had no idea how good it felt- until now.</p><p>She was soaked through her panties.</p><p>"Oh, Gods..." She whimpered.</p><p>She needed to touch herself, but her Master would be so angry if she did. He would somehow know.</p><p>He <em>always knew.</em></p><p>She needed to leave before she did something that would get her in trouble. Lillith wriggled a bit to see if she might be able to peel him off, but a soft "Beautiful Omega..." passed his lips, and then one of his hands drifted from the swell of her breast, down her midsection, and her breath hitched in her throat as it traveled lower, all the while his hips rutted slowly as his breath huffed hotly into her ear.</p><p>She should have made more of an effort to pull away from him, but there was a primal hunger inside her which was nearly foreign in its desperation, and she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as she ground herself on him ever so slightly, only meaning to seek a little bit of relief.</p><p>
  <em>'Yes, please, I need it, need you...'</em>
</p><p>Her eyes squeezed shut, her body rolling with every thrust, and finally, his hand slipped over her thighs. Lillith turned her head and moaned into her pillow as her flesh was ignited by his touch.</p><p>He massaged the tender flesh, inching closer to the apex of her legs, and his hips started pushing faster. The bulge against her rear was hot and hard and insistent against her backside as she ground against his thigh.</p><p>
  <em>'I shouldn't be doing this; I'm going to get in trouble-'</em>
</p><p>But his fingers grazed so softly over her nipple, and he held her to him as though she were something precious, rendering all arguments regarding morality of the situation invalid.</p><p>"Lillith..."</p><p>She pressed her lips together to withhold her gasp. He was dreaming of her?</p><p><em>Lillith. </em>He murmured it like a mantra, a prayer.</p><p>Malphas didn't really stir when he awoke, but it was obvious when he did. His strong fingers flexed harder (but not uncomfortably) over her breast, and his chest expanded in a deep breath as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her arousal which hung around him like a thick, heady fog.</p><p>Lillith froze, torn between the burning need to come, and utter <em>mortification </em>that she had allowed this to go as far as it had.</p><p>"Lillith..."</p><p>She felt fire licking up her spine at the sound of her name in his low timbre.</p><p>Lillith knew he could smell it; how wet she was. There wasn't any point in pretending. "I-I'm sorry," She whispered with a tremor in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, fuck...'</em>
</p><p>"I sh-should have w-woken you-" She swallowed thickly, her tongue fumbling her words.</p><p>"It's...it's alright," He practically moaned, maddened with want. The air around him was anointed with the aroma of lilies and orange blossoms, laced with what could only be construed by his hindbrain as pheromones which mimicked that of an Omega, mere days from heat.</p><p>"It's not your-" He exhaled a shaky breath, and his hands were shaking, but he had yet to let her go; he still clutched her to him, almost possessively. "Not <em>your</em> fault..."</p><p>She tried to compel herself to pull herself away, but she was still so unsatisfied, so needy. She moved to get up, but he held her fast to his chest, and her breath caught when his fingers clenched, as though of their own accord, against his will.</p><p>She gasped, and she heard him swallow, like he was fighting himself to release her.</p><p>"I'm...I'm going to move," He declared, as if he were trying to convince himself that he at least maintained a tangible shred of willpower which would allow him to release her from his grasp.</p><p>He shifted slowly, and she slid along his thigh with the most perfect, beautiful friction, and she couldn't cage the moan that fled her throat, nor could he bite back the sound he made...</p><p>That wanton cry that left her lips crashed into and shattered his final wall of resolve like a tsunami, rendering him helpless to resist.</p><p>Lillith found herself wanting to see him, wanting to taste and touch him, let him fill any part of her he desired, let him do whatever he wanted to her-as long as he took the throbbing ache away. But he held her securely to him, determined to keep her hips aligned with his.</p><p>"Malphas," She gasped, squeezing both of her thighs around his own in desperation, and he hissed through his fangs, his resolve crumbling like sand as her pheromones obliterated his rationality. "I'm sorry, b-but please, I <em>need</em>-"</p><p>"I know what you need. I can smell you, little one," He rumbled, and the way his voice darkened with desire sent a thrill skittering up her spine.</p><p>Her scent of arousal was so thick and potent and <em>enthralling</em> that Malphas could practically taste her on his tongue, and it made his mouth water.</p><p>"I can smell how <em>wet </em>you are."</p><p>Lillith whimpered submissively, riling the Alpha in him, and his hand abandoned her breast as he shifted behind her.</p><p><em>'No, don't go!'</em> He was going to leave.<em> 'I'm so stupid, he and Demiurge are too close, how could I think this would be okay?!' </em>He was going to tell her Master, and she was going to be in so much trouble-</p><p>She heard the soft susurrus of fabric and leather and a light metallic clinking, and her pulse pounded at the base of her throat and thudded behind her eardrums with the titillating knowledge that he was not leaving, but unfastening his belt.</p><p>"Fuck..." He bit out and then she heard a visceral sound that reminded her more of Demiurge, and it was followed by one of flesh against flesh, and she knew that he had slipped one hand inside his trousers. "Hades, you smell <em>so</em> good..."</p><p>Just when Lillith thought she couldn't possibly be more turned on, the Devil proved her wrong by performing the most scandalous action she could perceive.</p><p>There was a rumble in his chest, something like a rough purr that she felt deep down in her bones, and her channel clenched uselessly with a need to be filled.</p><p>"Malphas, <em>please</em>...I n-need you to..." She begged shamelessly. She wanted some part, <em>any </em>part of him inside her, possibly more than she had ever wanted anything.</p><p>The demon removed his thigh from between her legs and she practically sobbed at the loss of friction.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He promised, his voice rich and resonant. The demon then retracted his talons and rucked her dress up to shamelessly slip his hand into her panties, and he rolled his fingers over her little pearl with just the perfect amount of pressure, and a loud gasp fled from her lungs.</p><p>"<em>Mmmm</em>...is this because of me?" He purred in appraisal of how obscenely slick she was, and then he teased just the tips of two fingers through her folds, and he exhaled a shaky breath when he imagined how she would stretch to fit his shaft.</p><p>Her reply was a frantic, breathy 'YESpleasedon'tstop!', and he let out a low, pleased growl. She keened when he worked his beautifully thick fingers into her heat, drawing forth a gush of slick, her wetness making an absolute mess of his glove. She felt his other hand against her back, now stroking himself at a furious rhythm.</p><p>She felt his lips suckling at her nape, and she was beyond caring that she was probably going to be violently whipped for this. She needed this; needed what he was giving her.</p><p>But there was no way Demiurge would not smell him all over her.</p><p>Malphas' breath was ragged and his muscles were taut, and Lillith was little more than instinct and sensation now, pressed as close to him as she could be, taking as much as she was able- desperate to feel that relief that she knew climax would bring.</p><p>A towering pressure was building, one that she felt in her belly and singing through her blood.</p><p>"Malphas, please, I'm so close-" She begged, and his fingers pumped in and out, then withdrew to push through her folds and circle her clit briefly before dipping inside her plush heat again. Lillith could feel the sticky mess she was making, and she would be mortified if she were not so turned on. She hardly knew him, he was her <em>Master's brother,</em> and this was <em>so wrong</em>, so-</p><p>The demon ground his fingers in particularly deep, searching for that place inside her that would make her scream. When he found it, the tension shattered and she soared, and came hard with a wail on his thick fingers.</p><p>"That's it, good girl..." He groaned viscerally. "Such a good little Omega..."</p><p>She had no idea what an Omega was or why he was calling her that, but something primal within her preened at his lavish praise, nonetheless.</p><p>"You want more?" He growled heatedly in her ear, and she could only nod and whine.</p><p>'YesPleaseAnythingAnythingYouGiveMeI'llTake' She thought mindlessly. Demiurge said to obey him, and she wasn't about to turn anything he offered down.</p><p>The elder Devil shifted behind her, hooked his fingers through her panties and tugged the soaked scrap of lace aside; Lillith cried out loudly as she felt the burning, bulbous head of his cock press against the slippery wet of her entrance.</p><p>"Want <em> this?</em>" Malphas hissed, and he reveled in the filthy moan that tumbled from her lips when he teasingly slipped his length back and forth along her soaked folds, spreading her moisture.</p><p>"Oh, gods, yes...<em>Malphas, yes.</em>.." She pleaded. She wanted, no, <em>needed</em> it; needed to be filled, to feel the thick slide of his cock as he split her open. She wanted to be good for him, wanted to please him.</p><p>Lillith threw caution to the wind, and no longer cared what Hellacious punishment she might face for her actions.</p><p>Malphas lifted her leg and slowly, tortuously pushed his scalding hot girth into her, inch by agonizing inch, and Lillith gasped hotly at his size. He was big, a hair's breadth from being <em> too big— </em>stretching her around him as he sank into her blissful heat, his fangs scraping along her nape. Her walls quivered around him in shock, as he just. Kept. Filling her. When he finally bottomed out, their voices entangled in a rapturous moan.</p><p>"Holy Hell..." He swallowed thickly as he tried to maintain control of himself, to not explode then and there; she felt the massive Devil <em>shudder</em> and pant against her nape as her channel involuntarily clenched around him.</p><p>"Oh, fu-fuck, you're so big..." She bit out. Lillith struggled to breathe; Malphas was longer than his brother and nearly as thick, and it felt as though the air was crushed from her lungs just to make room for the heavy weight of the eight solid inches of steel he sheathed inside of her.</p><p>"I promise not to break you in half..." Malphas chuckled, and she felt herself drip around him with his words. "<em>Hades</em>, you're so small and tight..." He seethed through his fangs on a sharp inhale. The demon wasted no time, and tentatively curled his hips into hers.</p><p>Lillith's mouth fell open in a broken moan and she arched against him; the tight slide of his throbbing shaft was the most exquisite of torture. He lazily moved in and out, stretching her and letting her go; he was graciously giving her a chance to adjust to him, and taking his time with her, all the while gently nipping and brushing his lips over her neck. He held her to him almost tenderly, with one arm across her chest and the other gripping the soft roundness of her hip. The massive Devil was fully aware of his size and brutal strength, and he was being so careful not to hurt her.</p><p>"Such a sweet little pet..." He murmured into her hair, his voice rich, dark honey she could practically feel dripping down her skin. "You're taking me so well."</p><p>It seemed impossibly too soon, but Lillith already felt another orgasm already barreling towards her. She tensed and a low whimper sounded in her chest, and her fingers dug into the hard muscle of his forearm to cling to him for dear life, and the devil responded by nuzzling her sweetly.</p><p>"Are you going to come for me again, little one?" The demon rumbled in encouragement, and began pumping into her faster, finding a rhythm and depth that stole the breath from her lungs.</p><p>Hell yes, she was. The heavy drag and pull of his massive member against her swollen walls, the gentle scrape of his sharp fangs over her nape and his salaciously saccharine words were just too much.</p><p>The molten heat pooling in her lower belly started building to new heights.</p><p>"Malphas," His name fell from her lips with shaky moans which grew louder and more wanton. She was on the edge of an explosive release; she could feel it, blinding and pulsing and searingly <em> hot.</em></p><p>Fuck, she was going to come so hard...</p><p>Malphas grinned against her skin when he felt the flutter of her silken walls, signaling she was on the precipice. "Good girl, come...<em>come on my cock."</em></p><p>Lillith jolted awake with a ragged cry and gasp, and a heavy, wet pulse throbbed between her legs as she violently came around nothing. In a panic, she immediately flopped over, and while the sheets were ruffled where Malphas had once been behind her, he was now gone. She gingerly smoothed her hand over the place where he had once lain, and it was cold.</p><p>
  <em>'How long was I asleep?'</em>
</p><p>Her heart thudded wildly against her rib cage, and her panties were absolutely drenched.</p><p>"It was just a dream...within a dream..." She mumbled to herself. "Wasn't it?"</p><p>She honestly couldn't be sure. If he had the ability to enter her dreams, she could not rule out the possibility that what just happened was more than wishful thinking.</p><p>Then Demiurge would not know what she had done. She was safe.</p><p>
  <em>For now.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And nooow, we're getting into the polyamory side of things. :3</p><p>Be prepared for an eventual threesome. You will not be disappointed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ART INSIDE: Yours And Mine Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we reflect on a few of Demiurge's and Malphas' memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>***Nearly Two Years Ago***</strong>
</p><p>Malphas jolted awake from his sound slumber when he heard a noise from downstairs. He was sleeping lightly; Hera, his gray-dappled mare, was to drop a foal any day now, and he needed to oversee her labor and ensure that there were no complications. The demon had tucked himself into bed almost fully dressed so he would be prepared, should he hear her giving birth tonight.</p><p>Sharp ears twitched towards the sounds, and strained to listen; a metallic rattle- he recognized it as the chain lock of his front door, followed by the thud of it being closed. Quiet footsteps padded across the wooden floor, and grew closer...then they halted at the foot of the stairs. Malphas' pulse kicked and his blood heated with rage.</p><p>An intruder; the Devil swallowed a growl. Who the Hell would be stupid enough to trespass on his property? Much less break into his house?</p><p>
  <em>'Someone is going to die. I swear, if they dared to touch Hera...'</em>
</p><p>He slipped over his satin sheets and slid out of bed as silently as possible, taking care to not allow the broad spikes of his tail to catch and tear them. Then the scent hit him like a freight train; the smoke of wildfire, dark spice and scorched sandalwood.</p><p>
  <em>Comfort. Home.</em>
</p><p>Not intruders.</p><p>Demiurge.</p><p>Malphas' rage instantly evaporated like morning dew in the glaring sunlight, and he hurried downstairs to find his brother.</p><p>The Guardian of the Seventh Floor sagged against the wall and his legs trembled beneath him, and he smelled strongly of distressed sweat and sharp anxiety. His hair was disheveled from its usual slick styling and his normally flawlessly pressed suit was in wrinkled disarray. Dark circles gathered like storm clouds beneath his spectacles. Demiurge looked weary, as though he had not slept in a week or two.</p><p>The younger Devil's eyes were desperate, pleading.</p><p>A spider-legged chill crawled up Malphas' spine and spread to the rest of his body at an alarming speed. Demiurge looked <em>injured</em>, as if he couldn't even support his own weight.</p><p>"Demiurge! Are you alright?" Malphas rushed to his side.</p><p>"No..." He whined, and his jaw clenched. "Hurts..."</p><p>The demon's lips peeled back to bare ivory fangs, and Demiurge then collapsed to his knees, and Malphas felt his heart nose-dive with him into an icy lake of fear.</p><p>"What's wrong?!" Malphas didn't smell blood. He wasn't wounded, that he could see, but he was obviously in agony. "What hurts?"</p><p>"Everything!" Demiurge bit out as a full body shudder violently wracked through his frame.</p><p>Malphas dropped to knees beside him and frantically shifted his vermilion pin-striped suit around as looked him over; cobalt eyes raked over his body for signs physical damage, and when they landed on the straining tent of his trousers, monumental relief washed over him.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh.'</em>
</p><p>"How long?" Malphas sighed.</p><p>Demiurge glared furiously at his accusation.</p><p>"How long <em>what?</em>" He spat.</p><p>The venom in his voice would naturally piss Malphas off, but the elder demon let it go, as he knew his brother wasn't in his right mind. The Seventh Floor Guardian was in the height of withdrawal.</p><p>Why Demiurge didn't ask him for help sooner was beyond him; though he felt he could safely assume pride was the likely culprit.</p><p>"How long have you been without?" Malphas specified. "You don't have to lie to me, brother. Playing dumb doesn't suit you in the least."</p><p>Demiurge huffed and averted his eyes; Malphas' sapphire gaze made him feel naked, in the worst way. But Malphas was right. There was no hiding what ailed him. He swallowed the growing and guilty lump in his throat. </p><p>"Three weeks." Demiurge confessed, and his face pinched into an embarrassed scowl.</p><p>"<em>Hades</em>, Demiurge!" Malphas ran his claws through his hair. "Why so long? You know<em> two</em> weeks is the minimum we can safely withstand." He scolded him.</p><p>"I know..." Demiurge's ears flattened against his head and he whimpered like a kicked dog as a fresh wave of searing pain ripped through him, twisting Malphas' heart in knots. "My work has absorbed all of my time lately...I-I should have-"</p><p>Demiurge's jaw tightened as he clenched his fangs, and his tail curled tightly like a leaf drying in the baking sun.</p><p>"Help me..." He whimpered a plea, and his chest heaved. <em>"P-</em>...<em>Please,</em> Malphas..."</p><p>Malphas rose to his feet, and canted his head in gesture to follow. "Come on."</p><p>Demiurge struggled to stand; his legs as unsteady as a newborn fawn's. He was growing worse by the minute.</p><p>
  <em>'For Hell's sake.'</em>
</p><p>The elder Devil hauled him up off the ground, and gathered his legs under his arm to carry him bridal style, and started up the stairs.</p><p>"Put me down, you great oaf!" Demiurge snarled and weakly thrashed; he felt beyond undignified being carried like a child. "I'll crawl if I have to!"</p><p>"Like Hell, you will!" Malphas spat back, but couldn't help how one side of his mouth curled in a half-smile at the pompous nature of the insult. "You are in no condition. You came to me for help, so kindly shut up and allow me take care of you."</p><p>Demiurge glowered at him, but he did bite his tongue. With a nervous swallow, his diamond eyes fell to the buttons of Malphas' shirt, and how they stressed to remain fastened across the <em>ridiculously</em> <em>broad</em> expanse of his chest. His eyes traveled up to the thick cords of his neck, and his mouth watered with how desperately he wanted to sink his teeth into them.</p><p>Malphas brought Demiurge to his bedroom, and deposited him on his emperor-sized bed. He took his brother's face carefully between his massive hands and met his eyes.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Other than the usual agony associated with a lengthy withdrawal, no." Demiurge replied dryly.</p><p>Malphas gave him a curt nod before he strode to the bathroom. Demiurge heard the wet patter of water on porcelain; he must have turned on the shower. The elder Demon returned shortly after, and had removed his shirt. A hot wave a desire tore through him at the sight of Malphas' massive shoulders and chiseled bare chest, and Demiurge doubled over in pain.</p><p>His tail rattled in agony. It hurt like Hell to go so long without shared sexual contact, but it was <em>excruciating </em>to be in the presence of the one who could give him what he so desperately needed. The mere sight of his brother made raw need scream from every pore, and no potion nor magic could take the edge off; it would not be satiated until Malphas touched him.</p><p>Demiurge hated it. He <em>hated</em> to be this needy, to be utterly helpless and ruled by his own biology. </p><p>The first week without was manageable. He put off his need and continued working and took care of himself with little fuss. On the fourth day, he knew it was getting worse when he felt a sensation of prickly insect legs crawling over his skin and his blood running too hot. On the sixth day, masturbation no longer quelled his arousal, but merely held it at bay. His thoughts continued to drift to carnal desires, and at the most inappropriate times; he ached for the sensation of Malphas burying himself deep inside him, yearned for the wet heat of his tongue running over his shaft. Demiurge remembered their pounding hearts and open mouths as they found a rhythm— until they were breathless and gasping.... there was something he was supposed to be focusing on...what was that report regarding again?</p><p>
  <em>I need it....need him...</em>
</p><p>It was nearly impossible to keep his attention nailed to his work by the second week. He was constantly distracted.</p><p>To make things worse, he could not sleep. He laid shaking wretchedly in bed, burning up inside but his flesh freezing, his stomach a roiling ocean and his body <em>screaming </em>for the only thing which could relieve him.</p><p>
  <em>I need it....</em>
</p><p>His focus then shifted to the nearest Alpha male.</p><p>Every time he laid eyes on Lord Ainz, he was instantly hard; his heart thrummed in his chest and he had to swallow often with how his mouth watered. The demon attended meetings with his shaft tucked between the waistband of his trousers so his annoying...<em>problem</em> would go unnoticed.</p><p>
  <em>I need it....</em>
</p><p>He tried not to stare at the Elder Lich for longer than necessary, tried not to imagine the black silk of his robes sliding over his bare back. Tried not to imagine how his voice would darken as it huffed in his ear when he bent him over his throne, how it would feel to have his bony fingers wrapped around the back of his neck-</p><p><em>'Fuck.' </em>He wanted Lord Ainz to do filthy, unspeakable things to him.</p><p>Demiurge hoped to everything unholy that no one saw the blush which no doubt crept up his neck during the meeting.</p><p>On the nineteenth day the pain came. An agony like no other, it seared through him like a holy blade. Feverish chills wracked his body and every muscle cramped and ached that night. He could tell no one, because he did not trust himself with another (male or female) in a closed room. Not only that, but he feared he may be relieved of duty until he had control of himself. He did not dare do anything which may cause his Lord to question his competence. </p><p>
  <em>I need it....I need HIM.</em>
</p><p>At last, Demiurge caved; he flew to Malphas' home after midnight in hopes that his brother would grant him salvation.</p><p>"Can you undress yourself?" Malphas asked as he began to unbuckle his belt.</p><p>"Of course, I'm not a fucking child." Demiurge growled irritably as he righted himself, and began unfastening the buttons of his shirt as if to prove it to him. Withdrawal had reduced his normally flawless dexterity to fumbling hands, but he still managed.</p><p>"Then watch your attitude, or I'll spank you like one." Malphas hurled back with an expression that was dangerous and unimpressed, which he sharpened with a narrowing of his sapphire eyes; he was an immovable force, seemingly fearless. He never shied away from the challenges Demiurge presented.</p><p>"Now, get your ass in here and shower."</p><p>A sharp thrill skittered up Demiurge's spine as Malphas' voice took on the snap of command. Every atom of his being was screaming for what Malphas could give him.</p><p>Demiurge stripped down as quickly as possible, and with his teeth clenched and feet heavy, he managed to clamber off the massive bed and drug himself to the bathroom, and joined Malphas in the shower. He positioned himself under the falling water with a shaky sigh, allowing the steamy rivulets to soak into his skin. The Seventh Floor Guardian leaned against the cool tile when his weakened legs threatened to buckle beneath him.</p><p>Malphas stepped up behind him, and took Demiurge's hips in his hands, and pulled him back against his own body, allowing himself to be his pillar of support.</p><p>Flames of raw excitement licked up low in Demiurge's belly at the promise of a fix. The elder Devil's hands stroked up his sides, up over his biceps and one reached for his throat, and gently squeezed. Demiurge's breath hitched when Malphas dropped his head into the crook of his neck and shoulder to nip him with his fangs.</p><p>"Do not <em>ever</em> scare me like that again. I thought the worst." Malphas admonished him before tenderly biting the tendons of his neck, earning a soft hum of pleasure.</p><p>"Forgive me. I should have come to you sooner." Demiurge apologized, much to Malphas' surprise, and their tails found one another.</p><p>"Yes, you should have. I would have helped you; you need only to ask." </p><p>Demiurge's eyes rolled back when Malphas' teeth teased his ear. The heavy hand on Demiurge's hip moved to wrapped around his straining erection and gave him a few languid pumps, and the moan the shorter demon let out was simply <em>obscene.</em></p><p>"You're <em>so hard</em>..."Malphas rumbled in his ear, loving how thick and heavy Demiurge's cock was in his grasp. "You must be terribly pent up."</p><p>Demiurge's hips jerked, pushing into the elder Devil's hand in desperation when the rough pad of Malphas' thumb smoothed over the gleaming head, flushed angry purple and hot with arousal.</p><p>"I am..." He admitted with a breathy gasp when the thick digit smeared the pearl of pre-come over the aching tip.</p><p>Fuck, that sound on his lips...a thorny vine of guilt twisted around Malphas' heart. Demiurge was rarely this needy, and the circumstances were far from ideal, but nevertheless, it preened at the Alpha in him. His other half needed him, needed what only <em>he</em> could give him.</p><p>Malphas brought his thumb to Demiurge's mouth, and brushed it over his lower lip to encourage him to open. Demiurge eagerly complied, and coiled his tongue around the digit before drawing it between his lips, tasting himself with a hungry suck. The sharp inhale that ghosted over Demiurge's ear, how Malphas' chest expanded against his back made his stomach swoop.</p><p>"What is your body telling you?" The massive demon's voice took on the smoothness of black velvet, thick with desire. "Do you need to fuck, or <em>be</em> fucked?"</p><p>The younger demon let his older brother's thumb pop out of his mouth.</p><p>"Take me." Demiurge hissed. "Please..."</p><p>"Please <em>what?</em>" Malphas continued to stroke him, and his brother's abdomen clenched with every pull of Malphas' fist.</p><p>"Please," He whined, and felt Malphas' lips curve into a grin against his skin. "Please, <em>Alpha...</em>"</p><p>Demiurge suddenly found himself slammed face-forward against the cool tile; a massive hand curled cruelly into his hair.</p><p>"That's more like it." Malphas growled huskily. "How hard?"</p><p>"<em>RUIN</em> me." Demiurge dared him, his words edged with wild desperation, and Malphas engulfed him like a wildfire; his hands were everywhere as he licked the side of his face roughly.</p><p>With one swift movement, Malphas reached down and seized Demiurge up under his arms to crush him into the wall.</p><p>Malphas then hoisted Demiurge two heads higher than his, to have him to have him wrap his legs around his waist, their tails coiling around them to hold their joining form more securely. He settled his thick ruby knob at the smaller demon's furled entrance and his celestial eyes seared into his brother's like cold fire.</p><p>Malphas pushed until the ring of muscle gave way- the older Arch Devil froze at his brother's animalistic snarl and gasping pant of pained pleasure. Demiurge's hands slammed onto Malphas' shoulders as he braced against the sweet, fierce ache ripping through his backside. This sometimes worried Malphas, how Demiurge refused to ever use lubricant; he relished the pain associated with their coupling, and would gladly sacrifice safety for masochistic pleasure. Malphas slid in slowly, and Demiurge's insides gripped him every inch of the way, squeezing around his shaft as his greedy little hole was gradually fed eight inches of hot steel.</p><p>There were no words to paint the ecstasy that bloomed through Demiurge's veins when his hips were flush with Malphas', at last giving him the relief he so desperately needed. He felt it in every nerve ending; a potent, swirling euphoria- the balm to the blistering fire of withdrawal that was almost too much to bear.</p><p>Demiurge writhed in rapture, so full of the elder Devil and yet, he still whined for more— and Malphas had to remind himself to be go slow. To let him adjust, lest he risk injuring him.</p><p>Malphas lowered both hands downward to cradle his rear and began to carefully lift him, capturing his lips with his as he tried to pull out, but Demiurge's slick channel clutched at him, determined to keep him rooted deep inside. He was tight as a vice, his internal heat like molten lava. As Malphas shifted, the angle deepened and he settled more comfortably into him, sliding in and out lazily.</p><p>The slow, thick drag as Malphas withdrew and surged back in made Demiurge dig his claws into the thick pads of muscle that made up his brother's shoulders, and cry out into his mouth. Malphas groaned at the delicious sting of his brother's talons, and Demiurge bit down on the larger Devil's lower lip with a growl before Malphas hungrily sieged his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>"Is this what you needed? Your Alpha's cock?" Malphas hissed with haughty arrogance, and began to quicken his pace.</p><p>Demiurge sucked on Malphas' tongue, drawing a deep purr of satisfaction from the Dominant Devil. His hands flexed on Malphas' upper arms, fighting the urge to violently jerk himself off tooth and nail. </p><p>Malphas was in Alpha mode now, and he would not allow Demiurge to touch himself until he said so. It was torture, but it made it so much better in the end. He could come multiple times from prostate stimulation alone.</p><p>"Yesss...<em>please,</em>" Demiurge shamelessly begged; he was beyond desperate at this point. "...don't hold back."</p><p>"Oh, I won't." Malphas promised, and drug his tongue up the side of his neck in a hot, lecherous lick before clamping his fangs down in a firm bite as he rammed into him harder. </p><p>"Tell me how badly you want it."</p><p>"Fuck..." Demiurge's eyes rolled back, his cock weeping a long, glistening rope of pre-come as Malphas gifted him with what he craved. "Make me come all over myself...and force me to lick my dripping mess up off the floor."</p><p>"Mmmm...I very much like that idea." Malphas rumbled. "I love seeing you on all fours like a beast."</p><p>Degradation was another one of the Seventh Floor Guardian's many fetishes. After being expected to have perfect poise and elegant charm among his peers, day in and day out, he relished the weight of Malphas' heavy boot on his back.</p><p>Demiurge's eyes widened with a ragged gasp as he suddenly released a few short spurts of come onto his stomach, his channel squeezing around his brother's shaft. Malphas groaned as his velvet walls massaged his member, and the corners of his lips curled victoriously. Demiurge was granted a precious few moments of recovery before Malphas' large fingers clenched around his throat in a menacing but non-lethal grip, and rutted into Demiurge with hard, deep strokes. The smaller demon let out a strangled cry and wrapped his arms around his neck to brace himself against his brother's savage onslaught.</p><p>Grasping roughly at Demiurge's hips, Malphas hoisted him higher in the air when he started to slip, and tilted him just slightly. He knew he had found the perfect angle when his brother's moans stretched into pleading cries, his back arching in ecstasy as Malphas brushed over his prostate mercilessly with each thrust. Gods of Darkness Below, the thick slide of Malphas' cock was the sweetest of tortures.</p><p>"Fuck...<em>fuck</em>, Malphas!" He let out a strangled cry, his jaw dropping open as the dam broke and he suddenly erupted, pouring hot spend between them like a fountain.</p><p>"You really were pent up, weren't you?" The older demon teased with a dark chuckle, then licked his lips at the delicious hot splash of his brother's come spraying against his chiseled abdomen. Demiurge could only moan in lieu of a reply, as fuzzy white noise and his racing heart thudded in his ears as he was still spurting.</p><p>Semen dripped down between them, spotting the shower floor with droplets of pearl before it was washed away. Malphas slowed his pace while Demiurge was still leaking, but maintained a languid, steady roll of his hips.</p><p>Demiurge was glistening in a sheen of both sweat and water, a beautiful pink blush glowing on his cheekbones, his breath coming light and feathered from parted lips as he clung to his predecessor for dear life. It was sight that was nothing short of spectacular to Malphas.</p><p>Powerless to resist, Demiurge reverently sculpted a hand over Malphas' neck and shoulders; they were thick with muscle and delightfully hard, yet yielding beneath his fingers. He loved how Malphas' biceps bulged and flexed as he was lifted and speared upon his predecessor's perfectly thick cock over and over. Malphas was all brute strength, raw power.</p><p>God-like. <em>Magnificent. </em></p><p>Ulbert may have been their all-knowing and Supreme creator, but as to why he was unsatisfied with the masterpiece which was his elder brother was beyond Demiurge's understanding. As far as the Commander of Defenses was concerned, Malphas was <em>perfection</em>.</p><p>"You're so exquisite..." Malphas murmured thickly, and sucked his earlobe into his hot mouth until a full body shudder rippled through Demiurge's frame, his baser instincts preening at the physically superior Alpha's praise. The elder Devil then nuzzled along his jaw, and dropped his head to tug a dusky nipple between his fangs, his velvety tongue swirling over the taut bud.</p><p>A gasp burst from Demiurge's lungs at the bone-melting pleasure, and felt the tension at the base of his spine threatening to unravel as his head fell back into the wall, his moans crested in pitch, grew craven with need. Malphas' tongue swept over his heated flesh, leaving a searing trail as he swiped away the droplets of water.</p><p>Demiurge's sounds of rapture were nothing short of a potent drug for Malphas. He traded one oral fixation for another, to reclaim Demiurge's mouth in a brutal kiss to swallow his sweet pleas for more, as if he were <em>starved </em>of him.</p><p>For the time that their lips were locked together, the world ceased to exist; everything around them blurred, faded until all that remained was slick flesh, the way their breath fed into one another, and the how Malphas was moving them in a rhythm older than time itself. They melded together, became one once again, and were as indistinct from one another as the colors of a wet painting left out in a rainstorm. When Malphas opened his eyes, for a fraction of a second, Demiurge's own reflected every moment he had wished that could have existed between them, before he hid behind his defenses of indifference. In the heat of that kiss, there was a stolen moment which could have just washed away, that Demiurge could have brushed off, but instead it was set, undeniable.</p><p>Malphas knew then that no matter how many times Demiurge pushed him away, no matter how many times he pretended what existed between them was false-</p><p>...it <em>wasn't.</em></p><p>This gave Malphas hope. Hope that Demiurge would not resign to being the heartless, unfeeling monster he liked to paint himself to be; hope that one day, his brother would let him in...</p><p>Demiurge was rapidly reduced to a gasping, panting puddle in his arms. Malphas bared sharp rows of teeth and fucked him punishingly, and his brother's palms slammed onto his shoulders once more as he felt the tightening pressure of a blinding climax building, <em>burning</em> within his loins. Malphas saw a near panic in his gaze, and Demiurge's lips parted in a silent cry.</p><p>Malphas whipped his hips faster as his brother's enthralled expression brought him to the edge.</p><p>How beautiful Demiurge was, with his raven hair wetly draped over the pleasingly perfect bone structure of his face, his crystalline eyes pleading for release, for his brother's <em>mercy</em>. Malphas' lips pulled back into a savage grin, and he gave Demiurge a short nod, finally permitting his younger brother to touch himself. Demiurge eagerly grasped his aching cock and furiously stroked, his mouth widening with each gasp.</p><p>Malphas ground out a fierce snarl, and with a final hard thrust, they both detonated.</p><p>Malphas' name was torn from Demiurge's throat, and lightning whipped through his every vein as he exploded all over himself and his brother. Malphas roared with rapture as he fell into the scorching-hot abyss of endless, clutching pleasure, flooding Demiurge full of his own release until it spilled out. Malphas plunged his face down to mark him between the curve of his neck and shoulder, felt his flesh yield and break beneath the pressure of his fangs. Demiurge's channel clenched and agonizingly milked Malphas' length until he was empty.</p><p>"Fuck..." Demiurge murmured as he sagged weakly against him, mindless and drained. Malphas hungrily swept his tongue over the bleeding mark, <em>his mark</em>, and then rested his forehead against his brother's while he tried to steady his heaving breath and thundering heart.</p><p>"Thank you, Malphas..." Demiurge shakily whispered. A mild ache in his muscles still lingered from the cramps, but the majority of the pain was soothed, and his temperature had lowered considerably; it no longer felt as though his blood were boiling.</p><p>How foolish he had been to allow himself to go so long without; never before had he experienced a withdrawal so severe. Demiurge had been especially fortunate to have not made any mistakes or fallen behind in his work during this; he gave his all for the good of Nazarick, but if he had pressed on for another day, he certainly would have.</p><p>He decided then and there that he needed to find another way to satiate himself when he was unable to leave the Tomb. The Guardian of the Seventh Floor would not allow himself to be less than a freshly sharpened blade for Lord Ainz.</p><p>"I've <em>missed </em>you, Demiurge." Malphas crooned, and squeezed him in a light hug.</p><p>Every muscle in Demiurge's body tensed, but he did not growl or snap at his brother for this small display of affection. Malphas had helped him, in the wee hours of the morning, at that. Instead, Demiurge nodded in response, and then brushed his neck over Malphas', to collect and share his scent.</p><p>The elder Devil knew this was the closest he would come to having Demiurge reciprocate, so he accepted it with a low, contented purr. He then turned them both to stand directly under the shower head, and rinsed them off. They winced as Malphas withdrew, and he gently set Demiurge down. They finished showering quietly, and toweled off.</p><p>When they exited the bathroom, Malphas' heart sank when he saw Demiurge reach for his clothing.</p><p>He was going to leave.</p><p>"Stay with me tonight. I'll make sure you are taken care of before you head back in the morning. I can even make us breakfast." Malphas offered.</p><p>"You are bribing me with bacon, I assume?" Demiurge quirked a brow and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Maple glazed," Malphas flashed him a hopeful grin, his sapphire eyes sparkling with mirth. "your favorite."</p><p>There were very few dishes Malphas could cook worth a damn, but if there was one thing he could adequately prepare, it was bacon. And sweet and savory was indeed the Commander of Defenses' favorite combination. Now that he finally felt more like himself, Demiurge realized just how utterly <em>exhausted</em> he was.</p><p>Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stay the night.</p><p>The younger Devil playfully rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>"Oh, all right." Demiurge gave in, and laid his collared shirt back down over the dresser.</p><p>Malphas' heart soared with victory laced with relief, and he took his place on the bed and pulled his brother close; but not so close that they were touching, should it irritate him. As much as Malphas wanted to hold him, to feel him curl into his chest, he didn't dare push his luck or chance doing anything that may cause Demiurge to change his mind.</p><p>His brother's scent alone was comforting enough. He would happily settle for that.</p><p>Demiurge's tail did, however, seek out and wind around his own, acknowledging Malphas' desire for intimacy. The metallic rasp of steel plates over steel plates was music to his ears, and it made a soft smile play on Malphas' lips; he was glad Demiurge had his back to him, lest he see just how thrilled he was to have his brother here with him once more. </p><p>Demiurge slept soundly that night for the first time in three weeks, and his predecessor slept better than he had in four months. Just as Malphas had promised, he made sure his brother was satisfied again the next morning and cooked them breakfast before Demiurge returned to Nazarick.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>***Three Months Later***</strong>
</p><p>The water made a hollow drumming sound as it splashed into the empty metal troughs. The rippling surface painted Malphas' shimmering visage in gold leaf and amber orange as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, and set the sky over his land aflame. Amid the wheat field, the soft golden ears, whispered the unseen wind. It moved his raven hair and sea of late summer grass which made up the wide expanse of meadow all the same.</p><p>The keeper of the Royal Capital's stables was refilling his Bicorns' water supply after a thorough scrubbing of their troughs, his last chore of the evening before he could call it a day and settle in for the night.</p><p>The countryside lay sprawling before him like a living fingerprint, curving and changing, no arch or whorl quite the same. In all of Yggdrasil, this view was unique; the curvature and sway of the land, the ever-changing wind and sky. Even in this one place, the view from here would never be exactly the same twice. Little by little, the seasons brought change with them; lightning scarred the earth and trees, turning giants into dust. Torrents of rainfall carved new paths into the land, and the fertile ash of wildfire birthed flowers were there once were none. It should have made him happy, he thought, to see what the other Guardians likely never would. </p><p>But it didn't. </p><p>He missed the familiar comforts of Nazarick, seeing the warm splashes of color which were the stained glass windows of certain floors of the Tomb. He was reminded of them when he saw a rainbow or wildflowers in bloom. </p><p>He missed walking the path of the intricately patterned runner rugs which led to the glorious sight of Lord Ainz upon his throne; the brilliant designs adorning the wings of the swallowtail butterflies as they fluttered about in the grazing field evoked his memory of that, too.</p><p>He missed home every time he ate. Food was dishearteningly bland now. Anyone's palate would have gone gourmet with Pestonya's fantastic cooking. But here? He had to cook for himself. He ate whatever he hunted or collected. Luckily for him, wild boar was plentiful, as were red elk, but his spice garden had not produced yet. Until it did, his pork and venison were only lightly salted. It was a good day if he came across freshly laid Midgardian pheasant eggs in the nearby scrub brush, or stumbled upon wild dewberries which glittered like black pearls in the thorny thickets edging his property. </p><p>But most of all, Malphas missed seeing the same familiar faces every day, seeing his <em>brother </em>whenever he wished. </p><p>Malphas would give anything to come<em> home.</em></p><p>The hair on his nape suddenly prickled and stood on end, and the meadowlarks which had been singing nearby fell dead silent.</p><p>Static electricity crackled and popped loudly in the air, the tell-tale sound of a portal opening up behind him, which was followed by the staggering dark aura of none other than his Master. Malphas' heart thudded hard in his chest and he promptly set down the metal bucket with a clang, and dropped to one knee in respect as Lord Ulbert stepped through the opening in time and space to stand before him.</p><p>"Greetings, Master. May I ask what brings you here on this fine evening?" Malphas politely inquired.</p><p>"Hello, Malphas. I was just...checking in." Ulbert's reply was suspiciously vague.</p><p>Malphas could sense something was off immediately. Ulbert had only been to his stables once, and that was when he had assigned the demon to them and oversaw the construction of his new home. That was a little over a year ago.</p><p>The original Guardian of the Seventh Floor searched his face for something, <em>anything </em>which may clue him in as to what this surprise visit was really regarding, but with Ulbert's caprine features and a mask covering half of his face, it was nearly impossible to read his expression.</p><p>"I know this is a rather odd request, but would you mind showing me your stables?"</p><p>"Of course, Master." Still, Malphas agreed without hesitation. "This way, please."</p><p>Malphas was relieved to have tidied the place before his Lord's unexpected arrival; he led him into the massive barn which he had built by hand, and paused before a stall which housed a sleek, leggy foal which couldn't be more than three months old. His freshly-brushed coat gleamed like black velour.</p><p>"This young stallion is my personal favorite. While he is still a colt, he has shown the most promise by far." Malphas said proudly. "I have named him Hades."</p><p>"Ah. A Hellraiser in the making." Ulbert smiled, showing his pointed fangs at the fruit of his creation's labor. "He will surely sire many a beautiful foal when he reaches adulthood. You bred this creature?"</p><p>"Yes, Master. I paired Hera with Styx. Their genetics are ideal for both speed and stamina, and based on the results of his current training, I would say luck was in my favor, as he has inherited the most desirable qualities from each. He is a quick learner, and highly intelligent." Malphas mused.</p><p>The demon watched with trepidation as the corner of his Lord's mouth tugged upwards in a grin.</p><p>"Excellent. I'm sure his parents are equally as magnificent. I am quite pleased with your work." Ulbert praised him and patted his shoulder affectionately, but carefully with his bladed hand.</p><p>Malphas couldn't help the sudden kick of his pulse and the flush that bloomed over his face at his Master's verbal approval.</p><p>"Th-thank you, Master." Malphas stuttered. "I hope he will make you proud. The very day he was born, a list was created for parties interested in his future offspring, which I have forwarded to Demiurge for investigation."</p><p>"<em>You</em> have made me proud, Malphas. You did this all on your own. I provided you with a single mare and stallion, and you are well on your way to producing the most powerful steeds for Nazarick and our neighboring lands. Not only that, but the information you have given us on interested parties for your Bicorns has given us secretive insight on possible threats to the Tomb, as well as potential alliances." Ulbert gushed.</p><p>Malphas blushed to his ears over the lavish praise, and his tail wagged before it curled around his leg shyly. "Thank you, Master. I am unworthy of such praise."</p><p>"Nonsense. As my first creation, you deserve that and more. I know this work was not ideal for you, but it is as important to us as guarding the Tomb." His Master assured him.</p><p>"I am pleased to fulfill any role you assign to me, Master." Malphas replied with as much sincerity as he could muster. It was a half-truth, as being uprooted from the only home he had ever known and ripped away from Demiurge had broken the heart he never wished to have beyond repair.</p><p>Now, Malphas was lucky if he had contact with anyone once, maybe twice a month. And for a demon who had been rewired to experience humanistic emotions for the purpose of being able to care for other creatures, living in the massive shadow of isolated solitude was agony.</p><p>"Believe me, if there was another way in which I could have gone about it, I would have." Ulbert said, his voice laden with regret, as he seemed to sense the truth as to how Malphas truly felt about it.</p><p>The Arch Devil was dumbstruck, and had no reply. Did his Lord really just apologize for sending him away?</p><p>It speared Malphas with a uniquely-shaped blade of guilt, but also offered a balm of validation. His place was to obey Ulbert's wishes without question- he knew he should be grateful Ulbert gave him a new function, but the manner in which things played out had wounded him deeply. He could only surmise that he was less than perfect in the eyes of his maker- so much so that his being had to be copied, streamlined, and improved upon. To add insult to injury, this new model, Demiurge, was handed everything he had worked for, all which he himself was created to protect.</p><p>Malphas could only assume that he had failed his Master, and deeply offended him with his shortcomings; so Malphas worked his fingers to the bone every day to prove he was worthy, that he could excel in this new function and exceed Ulbert's expectations. </p><p><em>"Believe me, </em> <em>if there was another way in which I could have gone about it, I would have." </em></p><p>How Malphas had longed to hear such words, something resembling an apology for being stripped of his title and dumped miles away from home, where he was expected to fend for himself with zero guidance and with very little explanation.</p><p>More importantly, why were these words being spoken <em>now?</em></p><p>There was a short stretch of awkward silence. Ulbert's jaw set, and Malphas watched the motion of him swallow. </p><p>"I want you to have this." Ulbert finally broke the ice, and then pulled a small paperback book from a leather satchel strapped to his hip, and passed it to Malphas.</p><p>The Arch Devil's' sapphire eyes shimmered over the title. "Frankenstein..."</p><p>Its cover was dog-eared, the pages yellowed with age and the spine heavily marred. It had obviously been well-loved. This was not a brand-new item or something forged especially for him; no- this was a Supreme Being's <em> personal possession</em>.</p><p>This book must be truly precious to his Master, and it was now being bequeathed to him. The former Guardian of the Seventh Floor felt his chest tighten as his heart swelled with joy.</p><p>"I think you will appreciate it. It's an old story, and is well known among the Supreme Ones. In many ways, it reminds me of you." Ulbert said, and Malphas did not miss the secretive gleam of sorrow in his one visible eye.</p><p>The Arch Devil could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.</p><p>Malphas wanted to ask what troubled Ulbert so, but it was not his place. While Ulbert's somber undertone made the demon uneasy, he did not allow it to spoil the fact that he had finally proved himself on some level in his Master's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe I am not a failure.'</em>
</p><p>"Thank you, my Lord." The Devil smiled warmly at the priceless gift his Lord had presented him with, which he delicately held in his claws. The Devil knelt to him once more and clutched it to his heart. "I will treasure it always."</p><p>And he still does.</p><p>That was the last time Malphas saw Ulbert Alain Odle, before his Master disappeared for another plane of existence.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A steamy pic of Malphas and Demiurge. </p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666/art/Mine-849411542</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ART INSIDE: Yours And Mine Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before his reprogramming, Malphas was as cruel, calculating and self serving as his future brother Demiurge.</p><p>Ulbert sends his first creation to retrieve an item stolen from him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roaring flame carved blackened swaths through the tiny village and thick, dark smoke hung heavily in the air, stinging eyes, burning lungs and throats and all that the people held dear to them.</p><p>The majority of the villagers fled into the night on either foot or horseback, leaving a trail of dropped personal possessions and dozens of stampeding footprints of both man and beast in their wake. A few souls chose to hide among the scorched carnage rather than dashing into the open, and they huddled in small groups, seeking safety in numbers from the towering demonic force of nature who proceeded to rain fire and fury upon their homes.</p><p>"Dark Aura Burst."</p><p>A powerful whip of his steely tail sent a massive shock wave of dark amethyst energy radiating out of him, and it rippled across a three-mile radius. Mighty oaks thrashed and the thatched roofs were blown off the huts which had yet to succumb his wrath. Hundreds of birds exploded out of the nearby tree line, shrieking in terror and adding to the cacophony of chaos. Deer and other small mammals darted blindly into the darkness as it sent a surge of nauseating fear and dread spilling into the veins of every living creature in the vicinity.</p><p>This initial assault was to rattle his enemy; to make them reek of fear so he knew the flavor and nature of his prey.</p><p>A deep inhale told him that every single one of them were merely human. Mortal. Weak.</p><p>"Aspect of the Devil: Legion Of Shadows."</p><p>The shadows cast by the golden firelight began to flicker, like tongues of black flame coming to life. They slithered forth from every nook and cranny to crawl over the straw and mud huts like black serpents. Their collective hiss sizzled beneath the crackle of flame and they converged to weave together, taking their place in the shadow of their master before morphing into the shape of webbed wings as he continued his path of destruction.</p><p>"Hellfire Wall." Malphas waved his arm as though to sweep the stars from the sky, and a colossal wall of flame swallowed the small huts dotting the edge of the village, burning them to cinders.</p><p>Any remaining citizens scattered like ants in sheer panic; their hysterical screams were drowned by the eruption of fire which seemed to flare from the core of the Earth.</p><p>A racing heartbeat and the tinkling chain mail. The scrape of a blade being drawn from a leather scabbard, and the rattle of metal being jarred by sprinting footsteps, dead ahead. All was detected by the demon's heightened sense of hearing long before he saw his opponent. A small man donning poorly-forged battle armor valiantly charged at him head-on through the rippling pyre. The only brave soul among the lot of them, it would appear.</p><p><em>'Brave indeed, but so very stupid.'</em> The Archfiend mused as his lips curved into a smirk.</p><p>"Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp claws." Malphas swung his extended talons before the man could aim a strike or even dodge, slicing clean through his paper-thin armor, flesh and bone. A wide red arc of blood sprayed and splattered over the demon's face, and his assailant crumpled to the ground, mortally wounded. The Arch Devil walked over him and kept moving, never having missed a step.</p><p>Malphas' tongue swept over his lower lip, tasting the coppery sweet of blood as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, smearing crimson over his features like war paint.</p><p>He retracted his talons and stood in the center of his orchestrated Hell to admire his handiwork. His lips peeled back to reveal wetly glinting fangs in an insidious smile as the symphony of screams and chaos serenaded his ears. The atmosphere was buttery thick with the taste of wildfire, scorched earth, metallic blood and the tang of fear.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>.</p><p>A battle cry ripped through the air as yet another warrior came hurtling at him from behind in a coward's assault. Malphas' steel-plated tail swung with surgical precision and the spikes arming the broad tip cleaved into his legs. The limbs collapsed out from under him as gaping red maws of flesh and muscle opened wide just above each of his kneecaps. An agonized scream tore from his throat, and when the Devil pointed to him with a clawed finger, the serpentine shadows unraveled from their shape of Draconian wings and converged upon him as he silently commanded, like crows on a carcass.</p><p>He violently gagged when an inky coil of darkness took advantage of his open and screaming mouth by plunging in and slithering down his throat. Another girthy tentacle of shadow wound around the man's throat like a python, squeezing tighter and tighter until his face turned a ghastly shade of purple. Rivulets of ruby trickled from his fallen enemy's bulging eyes, and a wet gurgle bubbled from his throat as he rapidly succumbed to the lack of air. The corner of the demon's mouth tugged upward in an amused smirk, and his eyes glittered like chips of obsidian as he looked down his nose at his assailant. Malphas hunkered down to crouch over his pathetically writhing form, and the human could sense a primal danger rolling off him like toxic radiation; Hell, he could swear he felt evil seeping into his very pores. Even with the world around him burning, he felt his skin grow ice-cold with raw fear.</p><p>The Devil's eyes... the man would gasp in shock if he could manage to draw any air into his lungs. Upon closer inspection, they were absent of pupils or sclera- in the place of eyes were what appeared to be finely cut gemstones. He initially thought them to be black, but now that he could really see them, the sparkling facets held the chilling color palette of Arctic glaciers beneath the night sky. They were hard, cold, and deceptive; like black ice.</p><p>"Leave him to suffer." The Devil ordered, his voice as dark and deep and bitter as the suffocating smoke. The shadow then retreated by whim of its Master.</p><p>The man choked and gasped, refilling his lungs with precious oxygen.</p><p>Malphas rose to his feet and turned to inferno, which painted his visage in molten gold. The shadows slithered away from the human as they were called off, much to his relief, and they wove around the demon to melt into his violet pinstriped tailcoat.</p><p>Shock rapidly set in, and the man could only watch as the six-foot-six demon clasped his hands casually behind his back and left him to walk among the fire, seemingly unaffected by the blistering heat; a true Devil.</p><p>Malphas reached the Hut in the center of the village, one which his flame had yet to devour. Before it stood a young woman. Her face was framed with chestnut hair and colored tattoos accentuated her cheekbones and heart-shaped face. Malphas could make out a curved figure beneath the leather and pelts she wore as crude clothing; she was as poor and primitive as the village he wrought havoc upon- the only thing of remote value she donned was gold rings adorning her wrists and ankles. He supposed she rather fit the given description of what the thief would look like; Ulbert said she wore the skins of animals, but that was unfortunately all he had to go on. Her gaze held an indignant fire laced with fear, and it was the fear that pleased the demon the most. She was a magic caster, likely the local shaman, if he had to guess.</p><p>"Leave us in peace, demon. Or face the consequences!" She called over the roaring fire; she stood rigid and resolute, so sure of herself that she could take him on that she dared to block his path from where his prize was undoubtedly hidden.</p><p>Malphas gave her a cavalier smirk and canted his head. "Consequences?"</p><p>He quirked a brow. <em>'You poor, foolish, tiny thing. Try me.'</em></p><p>She clenched her fist and a glowing orb of blue light formed in her palm. It was low tier magic, at best; the Devil was deterred. Her arm swung back and she cast it at him, where it burst upon impact over the breadth of his chest. The Devil didn't flinch, or even blink.</p><p>
  <em>'Pathetic.'</em>
</p><p>"You severely underestimate my power. How unfortunate." He said tonelessly, and brushed his front with the back of his glove as he continued his path. "You can either step aside and allow me to take what I have come for, or die. Either way, you will not be able to stop me from obtaining what I want."</p><p>The magic caster's response was a sneer of disbelief and her hair rose from her shoulders and flowed and rippled with waves of supernatural energy as she charged her next attack.</p><p>
  <em>'As if that is supposed to intimidate me?'</em>
</p><p>She crowed a battle cry and hurled a considerably larger orb at him, and he swatted it out of the air like a fly, and it burst into countless shimmering shards, like a billion tiny diamonds spilling to the earth. Eyes wide with dawning terror, she stumbled back in shock and the Devil's boots marched forward. He heard her pulse kick up as the terrifying truth sank in with a fresh wave of fear that bloomed from her pores.</p><p>There was no stopping him.</p><p>This Devil was an enemy like no other. She could strike him with everything she had, and she would never scratch the surface of his defenses.</p><p>This was her end,<em> her death</em> that stared back at her with dark humor glittering in his crystalline eyes, drinking in her fear.</p><p>She should have stepped aside.</p><p>A psychotic smile split his face open, flashing jagged rows of teeth in a wolf's wicked grin, and his eyes narrowed at her with insidious intent.</p><p>He reached out and clenched his fingers around her throat, and relished the sensation of his talons sinking into her soft flesh like butter. His grasp was so severe she couldn't not gasp, nor scream. Her mouth only dropped open and her eyes bulged from their sockets from the pressure. Her legs kicked out uselessly and her nails clawed weakly at his glove. He squeezed until he both felt and heard her vertebrae shatter within his inhumanly brutal grip, snuffing out her life like a candle between his fingers. When she fell limp and her head lolled to the side, he tossed her lifeless body aside and tore the door off of the hut, and...</p><p>And the <em>scent</em>... it was sweet and delicate, yet powerful enough for him to smell it over the smoke and fire and fear. The magic caster must have placed a spell over this hut- he should have smelled it from many miles away.</p><p>It was nectarous and bright, peaches and lilies and sun-warmed orange blossoms.</p><p>His blood thrummed in his veins, and his mouth watered.</p><p>"Omega." He growled, and licked his lips.</p><p>The thief was not a plain female as the magic caster. No, she was an Omegan female. This...this changed things.</p><p>The Devil ducked to clear the doorway, and sniffed around. There were only the bare essentials; a large hide sprawled out on the ground to serve as a rug, a cot, a crudely constructed table lined with a few wooden bowls and cups- while this was a most primitive village, the space considerably bare, and lacked personal possessions.</p><p>This told him that this village was not her home; she was likely purchased and brought here, and recently, or abducted to be married off to a young Alpha to whelp little ones, a common practice for societies such as these.</p><p>The demon tore apart the table, seeking carved hollows, and rifled through the cot, leaving no stone unturned in his search; as he shifted and fluffed the woven wool blankets it billowed a fresh plume of her scent into the air, making him swallow as his salivary glands worked overtime, and his pulse skipped with primal thirst.</p><p>She was nowhere to be seen, and worse...neither was what he sought. She had taken it. The magic caster was merely a decoy distraction so she could escape with it. AGAIN.</p><p>
  <em>'Clever girl.'</em>
</p><p>An enraged snarl tore from his throat, and he violently swept his arm across the table, sending the cups crashing to the floor. His chest heaved with rage. He would not be made a fool of.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, I will find you. I will take it back, in addition with something for myself.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💕✨💕✨💕✨ Thank you all for your ongoing support! 💕✨💕✨💕✨ </p><p>It has meant the world to me, especially during these Hellacious times.</p><p>I am pleased to announce that I am rewriting The Devil's Plaything, and under the new title Experiment 3069. It will be written from reader perspective, and YOU will be Lillith! A ton of new content and concepts will also be introduced. </p><p>It will be just as, if not MORE deliciously dark and smutty. Master/Pet, BDSM, and collars will of course remain as the main theme. 😏 </p><p>I have already posted the prologue and the 1st chapter. I've learned a lot when it comes to writing over the past year, and I really think everyone will enjoy this new and improved version even more than the original.</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236"> Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666">My Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666">My Deviantart</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 ******THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Also, I included a ton of ART (even NSFW) inside!*************** 💖💖💖</p><p>After much fun, I have decided to rewrite this fic with new content, concepts, and now, in second person. YOU will get to be Lillith!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support with this story. It has meant the world to me, and I hope you enjoy what is still to come!<br/>You can read it under it's new title, Experiment 3069.</p><p> </p><p>My other stories:</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906">Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.</a> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879">Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.</a></p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236"> Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.</a> </p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>